Miraculous: La Increíble historia de Ladybug y Spider-Man
by Dante Salazar
Summary: Tony Stark mandó a Spider-Man a París para contactar con Ladybug y Chat Noir por un objetivo en específico. Mientras que una familia, los Salazar, se ve involucrada con los héroes en medio de sus vacaciones. En una historia donde habrá nuevas amistades, hechos impactantes y bastante acción.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

—¡Peter ayúdame! —exclamó la voz de una chica bastante angustiada.

—¡Allá voy! ¡Aguanta un poco más! —Peter respondió muy preocupado mientras corría lo más rápido que podía—. ¡No, no puede ser! ¡No! ¡No, señor Stark! —grito con impotencia y dolor tras observar como Tony Stark (mejor conocido como Iron Man) era atravesado por una espada con una hoja de un brillo azulado.

Mientras Peter se lamentaba por la pérdida se le acercó una chica de cabellera azul atada en dos coletas y que estaba vestida con ropajes de color rojo y manchas de color negro, que llevaba un yo-yo y un antifaz del mismo color. Ella se le acercó y lo abrazó mientras sentía como unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—No sé qué le pasó a Saulo para que fuera akumatizado —la chica suspiró con impotencia y tristeza por haber llegado a ese punto— ¡Y no sé cuál es el objeto en el que está el akuma... maldito Hawk Moth!

Peter la abrazó para tranquilizarla y después procedió a observarla detalladamente.

—¡Cualquier problema que tengamos lo solucionaremos los dos juntos! ¡Como lo prometimos hace tiempo! ¿Recuerdas? —exclamó con fuerza pero cuando terminó de hacerlo, ambos escucharon una risa carente de sentimientos detrás de ellos.

—Que conmovedor. Spider-Man dándole ánimos a Ladybug pero es una lástima que no van a vivir para contarlo —dijo Saulo con una sonrisa psicópata mientras los empalaba con su espada de hoja azulada resplandeciente.

—¡No! —Peter gritó mientras despertaba, unos momentos después Tía May entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó Peter? —ella preguntó algo preocupada pero Peter relajó su expresión para no preocuparla aún más.

—No pasó nada May, nada más fue una pesadilla —Peter le respondió mientras terminaba de calmarse y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Está bien Peter, vuelve a dormir porque tienes a ir a clases mañana —respondió Tía May algo más tranquila por la respuesta del joven para después retirarse a su habitación.

_—No sé qué fue eso pero se vio y se sintió muy real, hasta el dolor de ser atravesado por esa espada_ —pensó mientras se preparaba para volver a dormir—. _Y esa chica Ladybug..._

Al día siguiente Peter se encontraba en el camión que lo llevaría al colegio cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar notificándole sobre una llamada. Al ver que el número era desconocido por su mente pasó que probablemente era Tony Stark.

—Diga.

—¿Mocoso eres tú? —preguntó Tony Stark con un tono altanero.

—Sí... Señor Stark... ¿qué necesita? —respondió Peter casi susurrando por los nervios que empezó a sentir.

—Te necesito en la Torre Stark en 30 minutos —respondió Tony Stark de la manera más casual posible.

—Pero señor Stark... —Peter iba a objetar cuando se dio cuenta de que el magnate le había colgado.

_—Bueno, así se hará_ —pensó para sí mismo mientras se salía del camión mientras nadie lo veía.

Inmediatamente cuando salió del camión fue hacia un callejón solitario para ponerse el traje de Spider-Man y unos 10 minutos después llegó a la Torre Stark e inmediatamente fue recibido por la señorita Pepper Potts.

—Ah... Hola Peter, Tony se encuentra en el helipuerto —la mujer lo saludó rápidamente para después proceder a indicarle donde estaba el señor Stark.

—Gracias señorita Pepper —Peter le agradeció mientras se quitaba la máscara.

—¡Ah, mocoso! ¡Llegaste pronto! —Tony lo saludó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—¿Para qué me necesitaba señor Stark? —Peter preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Te necesitaba para analizar algo y también para ver si está bien mi bebé —Tony le respondió y Peter se acercó a él para verlo mejor.

—Con respecto al traje, no le ha pasado nada… aún —Peter respondió dejando que Tony le examinara el traje.

—Ya sabes mocoso, una más y me lo llevo —le advirtió con un tono serio en apariencia.

—Señor Stark aparte de eso ¿para que me necesitaba? —Peter le volvió a preguntar.

—¿Te gusta París mocoso? —Tony le preguntó de forma seca descolocándolo.

—¿Cómo que si me gusta París señor Stark? —Peter le respondió con otra pregunta

—Lo que oíste mocoso, te ocupo en París para que investigues a tres personas.

Peter se sorprendió y lo observó algo atónito

—¿Y a quiénes voy a investigar? —el muchacho le preguntó ensimismado por la pregunta del magnate de industrias Stark.

—Vas a investigar a una heroína llamada Ladybug, a un héroe llamado Chat Noir y a un villano llamado Hawk Moth —le respondió de la manera más casual posible.

—¿Pero por qué yo señor Stark? —Peter le preguntó con bastantes dudas en su cabeza.

—No te creas mucho mocoso. Te elegí porque eres aproximadamente de la misma de esos dos, y por lo tanto es más fácil que contactes con ellos —Tony le explicó, Peter asintió con la cabeza mientras entendía perfectamente el razonamiento de su mentor.

—¿Pero cómo voy a contactar con ellos? —Peter le volvió a preguntar.

—Ese va a ser tu problema, pero para facilitarte más las cosas te voy a meter en un colegio de la zona. Por la edad que aparentan aún van al colegio como tú —Tony suspiró con algo de cansancio—. Además mocoso tienes el don de toparte con cosas inesperadas.

—¿Y por qué los tengo que investigar, señor Stark? —volvió a preguntar Peter.

—Porque esos dos me parecen buenos materiales para los Vengadores al igual que tú —admitió Tony ya algo exasperado por tanta pregunta del joven—. Prepárate que tienes una semana para irte.

Tras eso Tony procedió a marcharse para encontrarse con Pepper.

_—¿Será una casualidad que me pase esto casi inmediatamente después de esa pesadilla?_ —Peter se preguntó mentalmente mientras se ponía la máscara y se iba.

Unos 20 minutos después llegó al colegio y casualmente se encontró con Ned.

—¿Dónde estabas Peter? —le preguntó el muchacho moreno algo preocupado.

—Estaba con el señor Stark —Peter le respondió de forma sigilosa, tratando de que nadie más se enterara.

—¿Estabas con Tony? ¡¿Con Tony Stark?! —Ned le preguntó emocionado—. ¿Y qué quería exactamente? —le volvió a preguntar tratando de contener su emoción, pero Peter lo miró con algo de pena.

—Quería avisarme que en una semana me voy a París —le comentó con un tono triste.

—¿Pero por qué? —Ned preguntó algo desanimado y con la cabeza baja.

—Porque tengo que investigar a dos héroes y a un villano —contestó Peter en un susurro sintiéndose mal por su querido amigo.

Unas horas después en París, una chica peliazul despertó de manera repentina y cubierta de sudor, ella se veía algo alterada y asustada.

—Spider-Man... —susurró de forma anhelante como si ese nombre le diera tranquilidad y le indicara que todo estaría bien—. ¿Quién serás tú?

Una pequeña criatura voladora la observó con algo de preocupación.

—¿Qué horas serán Tikki? —preguntó algo adormecida pero aún con el pensamiento sobre el héroe arácnido.

—Creo que algo tarde Marinette, si no me equivoco las clases empezaron hace media hora —respondió la voz aguda de la criatura.

Tikki no pudo evitar recordar a su anterior portadora, la cual tenía el cabello rubio y también unos ojos verdes llenos de vida, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habrá sido de ella pues la última vez que la vio fue cuando le entregó su miraculous al maestro Fu hace 73 años.

—¡¿Tan tarde es ya?! ¡Dios mío, gracias Tikki! —Marinette le agradeció mientras se preparaba lo más rápido que podía y se retiraba por la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Adiós mamá! —gritó mientras salía corriendo de la panadería con un pan en la mano.

Marinette muy a duras penas alcanzó a llegar a la segunda clase (la cuál era de ciencias o química, no me acuerdo bien). Al entrar al aula se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga (quien se llamaba Alya) tras ser reprendida por la profesora Mendeleiev.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde Marinette? —Alya le preguntó en un susurro para que no la escuchara la profesora gruñona.

—Porque me quedé dormida y me desperté por una pesadilla —respondió Marinette en un susurro.

—¿Y cuál fue tu pesadilla Marinette? —le preguntó Alya con algo de curiosidad y preocupación.

—Fue sobre mi muerte... —susurró Marinette mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda

—¿Tu muerte...? ¿Pero cómo?—Alya preguntó con preocupación por su amiga—

Marinette la miró a los ojos y sintió como unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas al recordar ese sueño.

—Estaba con un chico vestido de rojo y azul... por el cual parecía sentir algo. Él me estaba dando ánimos para no rendirme ante un akumatizado, a pesar de que el mismo akumatizado había asesinado al que parecía ser su mentor... pero antes de que nos diéramos cuenta él estaba detrás de nosotros, se burló de nosotros y nos atravesó con una espada de un filo de un color azulado.

Una vez que terminó, Marinette estaba llorando abiertamente y Alya trató de tranquilizarla.

—Marinette, Alya ¿ocurrió algo para que no guarden la compostura mientras yo doy mi clase? —les preguntó la profesora algo molesta mientras las miraba con una ceja alzada.

—No nada, Srta. Mendeleiev —ambas amigas respondieron mientras Adrien les daba una mirada preocupada, dado que él había escuchado una parte de la conversación.

—¡Entonces no estén interrumpiendo mientras yo esté dando clases! —la profesora les reprendió mientras se daba vuelta al pizarrón para seguir escribiendo.

—¿En serio estás bien Marinette? —Adrien le preguntó a Marinette en un susurro.

—Ssi...es...toy bi...bi...en... A...dri...en —le contestó Marinette muy nerviosa y conteniéndose por el hecho de que Adrien le había hablado.

Adrien iba a decir algo cuando un alboroto estalló a las afueras del colegio.

—¡Vamos Ladybug, Chat Noir aparezcan! —gritó uno de sus compañeros llamado Max, quien había sido akumatizado por Hawk Moth.

De manera simultánea en una casa de la ciudad de **Henacipla** de la provincia** Cervantina** en **Landavidis** un matrimonio se levantó de forma repentina. Un hombre gritó algo alterado, como si un sueño lo hubiera asustado.

—¿Qué pasó querido? —preguntó una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules y profundos como el mar, además tenía algunas pecas en su cara. Ella era alta pero no más que él, además ella era de complexión delgada y estaba vestida con una bata de seda de color verde esmeralda.

—No pasa nada Sarah —le contestó el hombre bastante serio.

—Saulo... —dijo ella con un tono meloso con una mirada que sabía que él no podría resistir.

—Está bien querida... —Saulo soltó en un murmuro derrotado.

—Vamos Saulo, ambos sabemos que contar esas experiencias ayudan a sobrellevarlas de una manera más placentera —ella le contestó con una sonrisa sincera. Él se quedó viéndola embobado, recordando cómo se enamoró de ella por esa forma de ser.

—Tuve una pesadilla… —Saulo dijo mientras la expresión de su cara cambiaba a una de miedo, lo cual era extremadamente extraño en él—. Soñé que volvía ser a como era antes de conocerte, a como era después de ese incidente… ese que ocurrió un par de años antes de que ingresaras a mi unidad ¿te acuerdas?

Sarah asintió con una expresión seria, sabiendo a que se refería él.

—En el sueño maté a varias personas que no lo merecían con mi espada... —Saulo explicó viendo la espada de hoja azulada en el borde de la habitación—. Me controlaron aprovechando mis emociones negativas al enterarme de que las habían asesinado a ti y a mi madre en ese sueño, además de que habían dejado a Pablo en un estado muy grave. No supe cómo me libere pero antes de poder hacerlo... atormenté al causante de todo, disfruté haciéndole ver cómo había perdido todo lo que le importaba antes de atravesarlo con la espada y mandarlo al infierno cuando él no se lo merecía, cuando él solo intentaba recuperar lo que yo había perdido en ese sueño —terminó de explicar con una expresión muy amarga.

Sarah repentinamente lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda

—Sé que no es propio de ti llorar pero hazlo, desahógate, deshazte de ese dolor.

Él lloró en su hombro y ella le acarició el cabello. Un rato después él se empezó a calmar y a recobrar la compostura.

—Gracias mi amor —Saulo le agradeció en un susurro para después darle un tierno beso en los labios, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

—Papá ¿cuándo vamos de vacaciones a París con la abuela y con mi primo? —preguntó un muchacho de 17 años de tez clara, complexión delgada, cabello negro medianamente largo y ojos de color negro, y andaba vestido con un pijama de color negro con rayas blancas.

—¿Qué te dije de entrar a las habitaciones sin tocar Pablo? —Saulo le reprendió, provocando que el muchacho se avergonzara.

—Lo siento papá —Pablo se disculpó. Saulo sonrió y le acarició el cabello, alborotándoselo un poco.

—Vamos a pasar por ellos en tres horas para ir al aeropuerto —le indicó de manera breve.

—Gracias papá, deja voy a terminar de arreglar mis maletas —Pablo le agradeció mientras se iba hacia su habitación.

* * *

**Henacipla** es la capital de Landavidis, desde el año 1050 fundada por el rey landavidés Samuel I.

**Cervantina** es la provincia más importante de Landavidis, tanto política, tecnológica y económicamente hablando, aunque los tres aspectos están bastante bien distribuidos por el país.

**Landavidis** es un país de mi creación, el cual se supone que se encuentra al norte de España, al oeste de Francia y al sur de Irlanda, cuya extensión territorial es de 73,000 km² aproximadamente. Su moneda es el Real Landavidés a pesar de pertenecer a la unión europea, cuya moneda es el euro, y su sistema de gobierno es el de una monarquía constitucional con división de poderes; en el cual el rey junto al primer ministro representa al poder ejecutivo, la cámara de representantes representa al poder legislativo y los magistrados y jueces al poder judicial. El país fue fundado por la unión de las 13 tribus del lugar gracias a un tal Avinatán, quien fue coronado como el primer rey del país en el año 40 d.C. gracias a un consenso general de la población, aunque Avinatán en un principio no quiso aceptar el puesto.

**_Dato adicional:_** Landavidis significa _"La tierra que yo vi"_ y ese nombre se refiere a cuando Avinatán vio esas tierras por primera vez y quedó impresionado por su belleza.

_Gracias por prestarle atención a esta historia, y si les gustó les invito a votar y a comentar, sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


	2. Una Historia Familiar

**Capítulo 1: Una Historia Familiar**

* * *

Rápidamente pasó la semana que Tony Stark le había dado a Peter. Tony le había conseguido un trabajo a Tía May en París para tener una excusa para que ellos fueran a esa ciudad y no hubiera problemas en ese aspecto. Por su parte Ned estaba triste de que Peter se fuera dado que no solo era su mejor amigo, no, era algo más... él era como su hermano, y lo mismo le pasaba a Peter. Él sabía que a donde iba no conocía a nadie, además que no conocía la ciudad o hablaba francés tan siquiera.

—Como quisiera no irme Ned —le comentó algo desanimado—, además no es como si me fuera para siempre.

Ned lo miró a los ojos y apreció realmente el intento de su amigo por animarlo.

—¿Sabes Peter? algo me dice que no volverás aquí… que harás tu vida allá —comentó en un tono melancólico, Peter iba a protestar pero él lo detuvo—. No me preguntes como sé eso porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pienso que tendrás una linda esposa francesa y unos hermosos hijos, pero prométeme algo Peter; que nunca perderemos el contacto y que siempre seremos amigos —le propuso con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te lo prometo Ned, no, te lo juro... te juro que siempre seremos amigos.

Peter lo abrazó de manera simultánea cuando pronunció ese juramente mientras lloraban. Unos momentos después Peter y Tía May subieron al avión que los llevaría hacia París. En el avión Peter iba centrado en sus pensamientos cuando May le tocó el hombro y le dio una sonrisa afable en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

—Peter, sé que es difícil empezar desde cero en un nuevo país y que también pienses que dejas desprotegida Nueva York pero no es así, ellos tienen a los vengadores y apuesto a que si algo muy grave pasa estarás ahí para proteger a quien lo necesite —Tía May le comentó en un intento de darle ánimos—. Te prometo, es más, te juro que en un futuro no querrás irte de esa ciudad.

—Creo que tienes razón May —Peter le respondió algo más animado.

Una sonrisa de llena de determinación se formó en su rostro.

_—Vamos hacia un nuevo comienzo —_Peter pensó algo más ansioso por lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Una semana pasó desde que la familia Salazar había llegado a París. Tanto Sarah como su suegra Annette estaban disfrutando su estancia en la ciudad y Pablo estaba sorprendido con la cierta familiaridad con la que su abuela se movía por la ciudad pues casi nunca le había tocado ir con ella a esa ciudad.

—Oye abuela, ¿cómo es que te mueves con tanta familiaridad por la ciudad? —Pablo preguntó cuándo su curiosidad le superó completamente.

Annette lo miró, le acarició el pelo suavemente y le sonrió.

—Aquí fue donde nací y crecí, pequeño... también fue en donde conocí a tu abuelo.

—Abuela, sé que nunca te lo pregunté ¿pero cómo conociste a mi abuelo? —Pablo le preguntó con curiosidad.

El muchacho y las dos mujeres se acercaron a una banca y se sentaron. Sarah también tenía curiosidad pues esa era la oportunidad única de escuchar la historia que inspiró a su libro favorito, tomando en cuenta que sería contada por parte de la mismísima autora, así que también se puso a escuchar.

—Fue hace 74 años en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y los alemanes habían ocupado Francia desde hace tres años atrás. Era horrible ver las ejecuciones en las calles o ver cómo se llevaban a la gente para no volverla a ver jamás. Además temer si nos iban a bombardear —Annette cerró los ojos como si recordara esos hechos de forma vivida—. Yo ya me había hartado de esa situación y por eso decidí unirme a la Resistencia, y fue por eso puse a mi hermana pequeña a buen recaudo dando que tenía unos cuantos meses de nacida pues a parte de ella no tenía a nadie, dado a que los Nazis habían asesinado a mis padres por supuestos cargos de ayudar a los enemigos del régimen.

Annette hizo una pausa ante la atenta mirada de su nuera y de su nieto y se dispuso a continuar rápidamente.

—En una de las misiones que tuve en la Resistencia nos capturaron y nos llevaron al Bosque de Boulogne para ejecutarnos. Aunque era prácticamente una novata en todo ese mundo, eso no impidió que nos pusieran en una hilera india y de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza y yo quedé como la primera en la fila. Nunca bajé la cabeza y siempre me mostré desafiante contra aquel soldado alemán que me apuntó a la cabeza con su Luger. Él se dispuso a apretar el gatillo de la pistola cuando de repente se escuchó un disparo y el soldado se desplomo con un agujero en la cabeza. Rápidamente sus compañeros se pusieron a cubierto y en una posición defensiva pero de poco les sirvió porque a los pocos minutos después todos terminaron muertos.

Annette hizo una pausa para ver a su nieto y a su nuera. Ella pudo ver una expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su nieto.

—Unos momentos después del tiroteo un hombre salió de entre los árboles del lugar. Su uniforme era negro y tenía un emblema en cada uno de sus hombros; en el izquierdo tenía un emblema, el cual era un fénix con una corona sobre su cabeza y parado sobre un escudo y una espada detrás de él. Si... Sarah, ese era el actual escudo de tu unidad y la de Saulo, **la Unidad Protectores**. En el derecho tenía la bandera de Landavidis y también el indicativo de su rango, el cual era sargento primero. El hombre era alto y de cabello negro. Tenía un flequillo, el cual tapaba su ojo derecho, y también el color de sus ojos eran negros como el carbón. Era de complexión fornida y su piel era de tez blanca. Tenía la misma espada que Saulo tiene actualmente en su poder, la cual estaba colgada en su espalda. Además tenía una pistola c96 en una pistolera de cuero que estaba en el lado derecho de su cintura e iba armado con un Mauser Kar98k en versión de francotirador.

—¡Es mi abuelo! ¡Mi abuelo te salvó abuela! —Pablo la interrumpió bastante emocionado al reconocer a su abuelo.

—Sí Pablo, tu abuelo me salvó esa noche pero al principio nos llevábamos bastante mal. Pero con el tiempo nos acercamos bastante hasta que él tuvo que irse el 1ro. de Junio para limpiar la zona en la que iba a desembarcar 75,000 soldados landavideses, en los que iban incluidos 10,000 miembros de la Unidad Protectores y el rey Samuel en el "día D" —Annette comentó con una sonrisa—. Un mes después nos emboscaron en esta misma ciudad, más precisamente en la estación de Orsay. Estábamos perdidos, ya no nos quedaban municiones para disparar y estábamos rodeados de Nazis que no pararon de llegar.

La mujer hizo una pausa recordando ese momento.

—Ya estábamos por perder la esperanza cuando el camión en el que llegaban más refuerzos alemanes explotó, y de un callejón salió Harcos armado con un Thompson M1928A1 con cargador de tambor. Él empezó a dispararles a los alemanes con una precisión que daba miedo.

Sarah miró a su suegra sorprendida, pues básicamente ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos del libro, ese y la emboscada a los alemanes en el pueblito de Dronne.

—Él iba disparando desde la cadera e iba caminando lentamente por la calle. Él no les dio la posibilidad de responder y cuando los alemanes le pudieron disparar se movió tan rápido que apenas podía verlo. Y una vez que se los cargó a todos los alemanes del lugar lo vi a los ojos, y su color ya no era el mismo, sino que eran de color plateado con una línea concéntrica.

Pablo se le quedó viendo bastante sorprendido y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—El ojo ilusorio en su segunda forma —susurró para sí mismo.

—Cuando todo terminó, él me llevó a parte y me contó que hacia allí, a pesar de que le habían ordenado no ir. También me contó un contacto suyo, un tal doctor Richtofen le había contado que alguien nos había vendido y que fue asesinado a traición por el coronel alemán Edmund von Ramm. También me contó que al enterarse de la emboscada fue hacia la armería de su improvisado cuartel y tomó el Thompson y tres cargadores de tambor de 100 cartuchos y que vino lo más rápido que pudo desacatando sus órdenes y dijo que eso le valía un bledo sabiendo que yo estaba en peligro y... —Annette hizo una pausa disfrutando de aquel momento— él dijo que me amaba, que yo lo era lo más importante para él y que si me hubieran matado ese día él se hubiera pegado un tiro en el corazón.

Ella suspiró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

—Yo me sorprendí y estuve feliz de que el correspondiera esos sentimientos que yo desarrollé por él. Estaba tan feliz de que me hubiera salvado que lo besé en los labios en un impulso y eso pareció tomarlo por sorpresa pero momentos después el me correspondió el beso de una manera muy tierna.

Annette terminó de contar su historia con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios recordando su primer beso.

—Oye abuela, si no es mucha indiscreción ¿cómo es que tú y mi abuelo parecen de como de 50 años cuando realmente tienen 95 años? —Pablo le preguntó algo confundido.

—¡Pablo! —Sarah le reprendió rápidamente pero Annette se mantuvo tranquila, hasta se podría decir que le hizo gracia la pregunta.

—Déjalo Sarah, es algo normal que pregunte eso aunque tú ya sepas la razón —Annette le comentó a su nuera con una expresión tranquila y divertida en su cara—. Verás pequeño, después de lo de París logré unirme a los landavideses para llegar a Berlín y después de asaltar la ciudad a mediados de Enero de 1945, explotó una mina por culpa de un compañero y me dejó muy mal herida. Estaba segura que iba a morir, Harcos estaba muy preocupado y muy triste. Él no sabía que hacer, pero de un momento a otro pareció recordar algo e hizo una imposición de manos sobre mí y entró en una especie de trance, y dijo estas palabras: "te transfiero mis habilidades, mi cuerpo y mi alma porque eres lo más importante para mí y sé qué harás un buen uso de ello". Lo que básicamente significa que me convirtió en un protector y por lo tanto iba a sobrevivir e iba tener una vitalidad más larga y también iba a envejecer mucho más lento, básicamente por eso tengo el cuerpo como si tuviera 50 años, cuando en realidad tengo 95.

Pablo quedó asombrado por todo lo que le había contado su querida abuela. En lo que Sarah, Annette y Pablo siguieron platicando ocurrió algo extraño, pues observaron a muchas personas con la misma apariencia y se veían muy tristes y otros se veían confundidos. Sus caras eran blancas y tenían unos círculos en rosa alrededor de sus ojos en conjunto con labial morado y en las puntas de sus pestañas. Sus ojos eran color avellana, su cabello era brillante y rosado con pequeñas rayas de morado claro en dos colas de caballo torcidas hacia arriba en cada lado de su cabeza. En el centro de su cabello al frente había un "ojo" blanco en forma de almendra de manera vertical con una orilla morada claro y una pupila rosa.

Además usaban un vestido rosa con una gorguera, tenían rayas de color morado claro alrededor de la cintura y ojos, como el de su cabello y alrededor de las mangas abombadas y su falda. Los bordes de la gorguera y la falda eran de color rosa claro y sus brazos y piernas tenían guantes y sus leggins eran rosados. Sus uñas largas de color verde sobresalían de los guantes y en el dorso de su mano derecha tenían un ojo rosa con un borde negro. El centro era una joya negra que se abría para revelar un pequeño espejo. En sus pies, utilizaban unos tacones altos con la parte de la suela de plataforma de color rosa y pequeños ojos con pupilas arriba de los pies.

Media hora antes del incidente, Gabriel Salazar se encontraba emocionado pues en un rato se volvería encontrar con su amiga Juleka, a la cual había conocido precisamente el mismo día que había llegado a París.

Gabriel recordó cuando estaba paseando en compañía de sus tíos, su primo y su tía abuela la semana pasada, cuando llegó a la ciudad. Todos iban pasando por frente de la Torre Eiffel y él iba algo distraído admirando el paisaje cuando chocó con alguien. Cuando se fijó con quién había chocado observó a una chica se cabello largo de color negro con las puntas moradas, el cual tenía un flequillo de un lado, el cual era tan largo que le cubría su ojo izquierdo. Ella tenía unos ojos anaranjados, que a consideración de él le parecieron hermosos y el color de su piel era de una tez pálida en una tonalidad rosada, y estaba vestida con una camiseta gris oscuro sin mangas con un cuello alto y bies verde mar en los detalles del cuello y los bolsillos. También tenía una camiseta de encaje traslúcida oscura con un motivo floral y en sus manos tenía unos guantes gris oscuro con detalles de encaje traslúcido con un motivo de diamante y que llegaban poco después de donde comenzaban sus antebrazos y además tenía las uñas pintadas de color gris con diseños negros. También vestía unos leggins morados con unos agujeros arriba de sus rodillas y calzaba tenis negros con suelas y agujetas blancas.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Gabriel trató de disculparse en un francés más que decente.

El muchacho estaba muy preocupado de haberle hecho daño a la chica con la que había chocado, y a su vez se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse y corroborar si se había hecho daño.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—, perdona lo que pasa es que no te vi por andar distraído.

La explicación de Gabriel hizo sentir algo mal de manera inconsciente a la chica, cosa que él notó inmediatamente.

—Lo que me pasa por no fijarme por donde camino... que torpe soy —el muchacho murmuró por bajo algo triste pero Juleka lo alcanzó a escuchar.

La muchacha se dio cuenta que él era muy expresivo pero que a la vez él era muy tímido, en cierto modo él le recordó a como era ella.

—Disculpa la mala educación que tengo, no me presenté... mi nombre es Gabriel Salazar mucho gusto —Gabriel se presentó mientras levantaba su mano para estrecharla con la de ella mientras examinaba su reacción— ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es?

—Mi nombre es Juleka... Juleka Couffaine —se presentó la chica mientras le estrechaba la mano a y le daba una sonrisa tímida—. Perdona por la pregunta ¿pero de dónde eres Gabriel? —le preguntó con algo de timidez.

—No te preocupes Juleka, yo soy de Landavidis. De hecho vengo de vacaciones con mis tíos, mi primo y mi tía abuela —comentó algo sonrojado mientras señalaba de forma discreta a sus acompañantes, los cuales los estaban observando—. ¿Y tú de dónde eres Juleka? —le preguntó algo nervioso

—Yo soy de aquí —ella respondió de forma tímida.

—Gabriel ¿ella es tu novia? —Pablo le preguntó con una sonrisa depredadora, con la clara intención de molestarlo, aunque claramente lo hacía para darle ánimos a su primo muy a su estilo, provocando que Gabriel y Juleka se sonrojaran fuertemente.

—N-no que me dices Pablo, apenas la conocí —Gabriel le respondió de una forma increíblemente tímida.

—Vamos hombre ¿por qué no le dices que sea al menos tú amiga? —el muchacho le aconsejó sin vergüenza y con bastante ánimo. Gabriel lo intentó pero no le salían las palabras de lo increíblemente nervioso que estaba—. No seas tímido primo.

_—Te odio Pablo —_Gabriel pensó para sus adentros.

—S-sí quiero ser tu amiga Gabriel —Juleka soltó de repente al ver que Pablo no paraba de molestar a Gabriel, sorprendiéndose a ella misma.

Gabriel recordó ese suceso con una sonrisa pues gracias a Pablo pudo hacerse amigo de Juleka, cosa que a él le hubiera costado mucho gracias a su característica timidez. En los días siguientes en los que había visto a Juleka, ella le había presentado a su mejor amiga Rose Lavillant, quien le había caído muy bien. Ella era muy dulce y por lo que vio él, ella se preocupaba por todos los que estaban a su alrededor más que a ella misma, ayudándolos con una actitud positiva y alegre, otra cosa que él notó fue que le gustaba mucho el color rosa y que compartía sus alegrías con todos sus compañeros.

El decidió dar una vuelta aprovechando que su tía abuela, su tía y su primo se encontraba cerca. Cuando pasó por el colegio vio salir a Juleka, y detrás de ella vio a una chica de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos azules y aspecto creído. Pasaron varios minutos y solo esa misma rubia volvió pero Juleka no aparecía por ningún lado, fue entonces vio a Rose algo preocupada. Él decidió unírsele y ambos fueron a buscarla fueron al baño de chicas y la encontraron un cubículo atrancado con una silla, ambos escucharon a Juleka llorar. Entonces sin perder más tiempo abrieron el cubículo.

—¿Me perdí la foto, verdad? —Juleka espetó con una expresión muy triste mientras los observaba.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero fue otro de los trucos de Chloé! —Rose trató de explicarle.

—¿Por qué debo esperar que sea diferente? Nadie me escucha, nunca me ven, soy invisible incluso en las fotos —soltó Juleka bastante frustrada, provocando que Gabriel se diera cuenta por qué ella se sintió mal cuando dijo que no la vio cuando la conoció.

—¡No digas eso Juleka! ¡No es verdad! —exclamó Rose tratando de calmarla.

—¡Olvídalo mientras Chloé esté en la foto siempre encontrará una manera de mantenerme fuera de ella! —continuó Juleka y Gabriel trató de tranquilizarla pero falló miserablemente.

—¡No Juleka! —Rose trató de convencerla.

—Rose ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídenme! —Juleka le exclamó a Rose y a Gabriel mientras huía de la escuela hacía un banco en un parque cercano.

—Rose, ¿qué sucedió para que Juleka se pusiera así? —Gabriel le preguntó tratando de mantenerse tranquilo mientras salían de ahí.

—Lo que pasó es que Juleka sufre lo que parece ser "una maldición". Ella nunca sale bien en las fotos, siempre pasa algo que las arruina. Verás una amiga nuestra que se llama Marinette le dio ánimos de la mejor manera para tomarse la foto escolar, todo parecía que iba a salir bien hasta que Chloé la humilló haciéndole lo que viste —Rose le explicó algo desanimada por su amiga.

—Esa maldita rubia oxigenada —susurró Gabriel entre dientes.

En una habitación oscura se abrió un vitral con vista a París y cientos de mariposas blancas empezaron a volar y un hombre estaba en medio de la habitación.

—Pobre muchacha, sintiéndose tan sola e ignorada. Qué terrible se debe sentir que ni siquiera existes ¡Ven aquí mi pequeño amigo!

Tras el llamado, una mariposa blanca se posó en una de sus manos y el sujeto le contaminó con energía negativa.

—¡Vuela mi vil akuma y dale a esta alma transparente una voz y una visión! —exclamó la voz en tono sombrío mientras el akuma salía volando a través del vitral.

—¡Juleka realmente estaba encerrada en el baño! ¡Realmente debe tener la maldición de la foto de clase! —exclamó Rose sintiéndose mal por Juleka mientras Gabriel estaba impasible.

—Discúlpame Rose pero esa es una tontería. Todo es culpa de esa rubia malcriada —Gabriel le rebatió tratando de calmarse y Rose lo miró con compasión.

—¡Por supuesto, debería haber sabido que Chloé estaba detrás de esto! ¡Tenemos que romper esta maldición! —le respondió Marinette muy inquieta y preocupada por su amiga.

—Podríamos preguntarle al fotógrafo —Rose le propuso algo más animada.

—No tiene sentido, no querría. A menos que la foto desapareciera y el director no tuviera más remedio que volver a tomar la foto ¡con Juleka! —objetó Marinette mientras se le ocurría esa idea.

—¡Eres una genio Marinette! Pero ¿por qué desaparecería la foto? —Rose alagó bastante animada a Marinette mientras que Gabriel ya intuía lo que iba a hacer la chica peliazul.

—¡Ustedes encuentren a Juleka! ¡Yo me encargaré del resto! —Marinette les indicó muy animada antes de irse.

Gabriel le tomó el brazo de manera suave antes de ir a buscar a Juleka.

—Muchas gracias por lo que haces por Juleka —le agradeció mientras le sonreía de forma afable.

Marinette se sorprendió pero sonrió totalmente contenta.

—De nada, nadie se merece eso pero Juleka es mi amiga y la voy a ayudar —le contestó haciendo que Gabriel asintiera satisfecho antes de partir.

Juleka estaba sentada en una banca del parque mientras un akuma volaba hacia su espejo transformándola en Reflekta y provocando que escuchara una voz.

—Hola Reflekta, soy Hawk Moth ¡De ahora en adelante serás la única gente que verás! ¡Nadie te volverá a ignorar nunca más! Sin embargo... tú debes hacerme un favor, tienes que darme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir —le explicó la voz siniestra en un tono malicioso

—Haré lo que tú digas Hawk Moth —le contestó Reflekta con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de salir hacia la escuela.

—¿Quién... quién es usted? —preguntó el señor Democles con algo de temor.

—¡Nadie me ha notado! ¡Pero esos días han terminado. De ahora en adelante, todo el mundo me notará! ¡Porque todo el mundo se verá como yo! ¡Hora de conseguir una nueva mirada!

Tras decir esas palabras, Reflekta transformó al Sr. Democles a su semejanza y el director se miró impactado.

—¡Pronto habrá Reflektas por todas partes! —Reflekta exclamó antes de seguir cambiando a la gente.

Gabriel se topó con ella y ésta trató de transformarlo pero él consiguió esquivarla y ponerse a cubierto.

—¡¿Por qué temen?! ¡Nunca es malo un cambio de apariencia!

—Esto es malo Plagg... —Adrien susurró bastante preocupado.

—Hora de transformarse... ¡Plagg¸ las garras! —Adrien exclamó transformándose en Chat Noir.

—¡Oye payasa por aquí! —el héroe gatuno llamó la atención de Reflekta

—¡Oigan es Chat Noir! ¡Él nos protegerá! —gritó una persona escondida.

Al estar peleando contra Reflekta, el héroe gatuno se confió dándole la oportunidad a la villana para transformarlo en una copia más de ella.

—Mucho mejor... ¡Odio a los gatos! —Reflekta exclamó antes de dar unas risotadas para después irse.

—Esto es malo ¿qué haré? —se preguntó Gabriel mientras miraba hacia todos lados tratando de visualizar a la akumatizada.

—¡Hey tú! ¡El que era Chat Noir! —Gabriel le gritó a Chat Noir, llamando su atención— ¿No hay nadie más para enfrentarla?

El héroe gatuno se puso una mano en la barbilla.

—Claro que sí, esta mi Lady... —Chat Noir le respondió algo pensativo.

—¿Y dónde la encuentro? —el muchacho le volvió a preguntar.

—Sí no me equivoco ella va a aparecer por el parque porque allá fue la villana —el héroe le contestó algo pensativo.

—¡Gracias! —Gabriel le agradeció a Chat Noir mientras salía corriendo hacia al parque.

—¡Oye! ¡Vuelve acá! —le exclamó Chat Noir pero se tropezó por culpa del calzado que traía, tratando de perseguir al muchacho.

Una vez que llegó al parque, Gabriel se encontró con su tía abuela, su tía y su primo escondidos tras un parapeto.

—¿Qué pasó tía? —el muchacho le preguntó a Sarah.

—Hay una loca transformando a las personas a imagen y su semejanza —Sarah trató de explicarle pero fue interrumpida por Ladybug.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Mejor váyanse de aquí, pónganse a salvo! —les indicó la chica vestida de rojo con manchas negras pero Gabriel se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Oye tú eres Ladybug? —le preguntó el muchacho con una expresión seria.

—Sí lo soy —la heroína le contestó algo confundida, Gabriel se acercó para contarle su plan pero nadie notó que Annette esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_—Parece que Tikki encontró una nueva compañera —_pensó la mujer para sus adentros.

Unos momentos después Gabriel le plantó cara a Reflekta, pero en ésta en vez de transformarlo se le quedó viendo de forma interrogante.

—¡Tú no eres así Juleka! —Gabriel exclamó provocando que ella le sonriera de forma depredadora.

—¿Quién lo dice? Tú el patético chico que no pudo hablarme hasta que se metió el patético de su primo, ¿y cómo soy yo según tú? —le contestó con un tono de burla.

Las burlas de la villana provocaron que Gabriel sintiera un dolor en el pecho y le ardieran los ojos, haciendo que su visión se volviera más nítida.

—¡Oye, no soy patético! —Pablo le gritó a la villana.

—Eres tímida no lo niego, te gustan las cosas escalofriantes, eres muy tranquila, eres una as con el maquillaje, le eres es fiel a sus amigos y los valoras mucho, al igual que yo. ¡Y por eso yo te salvaré! —Gabriel exclamó haciendo que Reflekta recobrara algo de su conciencia, dándole la oportunidad de hacerle una llave para someterla y quitarle su espejo para lanzárselo a Ladybug.

—¡Ahora Ladybug! —el muchacho gritó mientras la heroína lo atrapaba y lo rompía, liberando al Akuma

—¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad! —exclamó Ladybug mientras atrapaba al Akuma para purificarlo.

—Adiós mariposita —la heroína dijo al liberar al akuma y liberarlo hacia el cielo— ¡Ladybug milagrosa! —Ladybug gritó mientras lanzaba su objeto encantado al cielo volviendo todo a la normalidad.

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —Saulo preguntó al llegar al parque bastante preocupado mientras tenía una mano debajo de su chaqueta, y al parecer estaba empuñando algo.

—Una akumatizada cariño, pero no fue nada con lo que Gabriel y Ladybug no pudieran lidiar —le explicó Sarah con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba tranquilizándolo, y este soltó lo que sea que tuviera debajo de la chamarra.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó Juleka algo confundida.

—Fuiste akumatizada pero tu amigo Gabriel me ayudó a liberarte y déjame decirte que dijo palabras muy tiernas sobre ti —le dijo Ladybug mientras le daba golpecitos en las costillas con su codo causando que se avergonzara.

—¿Es verdad Gabriel? —preguntó Juleka asombrada por eso.

—S-Sí es ci-cierto J-Juleka —el muchacho le afirmó algo nervioso y sonrojado, pero se quedó paralizado cuando Juleka lo abrazó de repente.

—Muchas gracias Gabriel —la muchacha le susurró en el oído.

Mientras tanto Ladybug se fue aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, o eso creyó ella, porque no se dio cuenta de que Saulo se quedó viendo en la dirección en la que se fue para minutos después volver como Marinette.

Un rato después todos los chicos estaban de vuelta en la escuela y Marinette se puso a hablar con el fotógrafo.

—Sé que estás muy ocupado pero una de nuestras compañeras no estaba en la foto que tomaste ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo, por favor? —le preguntó al fotógrafo, quien se sujetó la nuca algo pensativo.

—Bueno, llego tarde con todo lo que ha estado pasando... Y el señor Damocles —se trató de excusar pero Marinette parecía querer insistir con el asunto.

—Lo entiendo pero... ¿Podríamos hacerlo después de que hayas terminado aquí en la escuela? ¡Podríamos hacerlo en el parque de al lado! —le propuso Marinette, provocando que este se pusiera una mano en la barbilla algo pensativo.

—Bueno... —se volvió a tratar de excusar pero Marinette volvió a insistir.

—¡Queremos la foto más impresionante tomada por el fotógrafo más impresionante de París! —lo alagó para tratar de convencerlo.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones así... ¡Ok! —exclamó el fotógrafo ya convencido.

—¡Tal vez lo hayas conseguido hoy, pero todo no es como parece ser! ¡Cuidado Ladybug, te destruiré cuando menos lo esperes! —Hawk Moth gritó al aire desde su guarida.

Después de las clases todos estaban reunidos en el parque y prácticamente listos para tomarse la foto.

—Está bien, ¿están listos? —preguntó el fotógrafo.

—¡Buena idea Marinette! —le alagó Adrien con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias Adrien! —le agradeció Marinette bastante contenta.

—¡Como si quisiera ser parte de su estúpida foto de todos modos! ¡Ridículo! ¡Absolutamente ridículo! —se quejó Chloé como siempre mientras se preparaba para irse en compañía de Sabrina.

—¡La maldición de la foto de la clase está rota! —Rose exclamó una vez tomada la foto, animando a Juleka.

—¡Gracias Marinette! ¡Gracias Gabriel! —les agradeció Juleka con una sonrisa sincera.

—De nada, Juleka —le dijo Marinette algo avergonzada.

—De nada Juleka —le contestó Gabriel con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para tomarse una foto con ella y sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

**La Unidad Protectores** es una unidad especial formada en el año 1191 por decreto de Geroi I el Grande, en un intento de frenar a los cruzados de las atrocidades que cometían en tierra Santa. Fue fundada después de que el rey Geroi y Saladino llegaran a un acuerdo en conjunto con el rey Ricardo I Corazón de León.

En un principio la unidad estaba bajo el nombre de "La Santa Orden de la Protección" pero alrededor de 1924 cambio de nombre a "Unidad Especial Protectores de Landavidis", coloquialmente conocida como "Unidad Protectores" y son reconocibles por su casi omnipresente uniforme negro y su escudo de armas que es casi idéntico al escudo nacional de Landavidis.

**_Dato Adicional:_** Harcos Salazar Rosspier es el primer General Supremo nacido de esta misma unidad.

**_Sin más que decir les deseo un buen día, tardes o noches y le sugiero comentar sin tienen dudas del algo, si tienen algo que aportar o si realmente les gustó ¿por qué no?. Nos vemos en la próxima._**


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Capítulo 2: Un Nuevo Comienzo**

* * *

Marinette se sorprendió por la valentía del nuevo amigo de Juleka, el cual fue capaz de darlo todo por ella. Ella siguió sumida en sus pensamientos en lo Tikki se le acercó.

—¿Aún sigues pensando en el nuevo amigo de Juleka, Marinette? —la kwami le preguntó con una voz cantarina.

—Sí Tikki, al menos Juleka consiguió un amigo que tiene el valor de enfrentarse a un akumatizado directamente solo por ella —recordó Marinette con una sonrisa contenta por su amiga.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Henacipla un hombre veía el televisor con una expresión tranquila y relajada, pues ese día le había ido muy bien en su trabajo. Él mantuvo esa expresión hasta que en las noticias del canal francés pasaron una nota que le llamó la atención.

—Hubo un ataque en París, al parecer una villana quería tomar el control de la ciudad pero fue detenido por Ladybug y un joven valiente... —narró Nadja Chamack mientras que a su vez reprodujeron un video grabado probablemente por algún turista, en el cual mostraban Gabriel y Ladybug deteniendo a Reflekta.

Tras la nota, el hombre apagó el televisor y se levantó de su sofá para después dirigirse hacia su habitación para encontrarse con su amada esposa, la cual, se encontraba sentada en un lado del lecho matrimonial leyendo un libro que le había recomendado Sarah antes de partir a Francia.

—Al parecer Gabriel encontró a su persona especial —el hombre le contó, provocando que ella apartara la vista de su libro y lo mirara interrogante— pero al parecer heredó los genes Salazar que hacen los problemas vayan a él.

Tras el chascarrillo la mujer se quedó mirando a su esposo con la misma expresión interrogante, a lo que el hombre procedió a contarle todo lo que había visto en el video publicado por el noticiero, lo cual provocó que la mujer de cortos cabellos de color negro esbozara en sus rasgos eslavos una notable preocupación por su hijo.

—Parece que Saulo le enseñó algunas cosillas —el hombre le explicó a la mujer para después proceder a explicarle con más detalle lo ocurrido provocando que la mujer se tranquilizara y mirara relajada a su esposo.

—Eso es maravilloso Geroi, eso es una nueva etapa para él... ya ves que él es muy tímido —le comentó su esposa con una sonrisa tímida sabiendo lo que podría conllevar ese suceso.

—¿Y cómo estuvieron las cosas hoy? —le preguntó provocando que Geroi sonriera con una satisfacción que era palpable.

—Estuvieron algo movidas, ya sabes, en especial sabiendo cómo es de terco el primer ministro Shepherd a veces —Geroi miró a su esposa y le sonrió de forma agradecida y cargada de amor— pero gracias a tus consejos pude convencerlo de aceptar firmar los apoyos para Siria.

Geroi rio de forma seca pero cargada de humor.

—Esto de ser rey es muy complicado Irina, me hiciste mucha falta hoy.

—Yo también sabía que ocupabas de mi ayuda pero ambos sabemos que tenía que ir a tratar unos asuntos importantes con la embajadora de México —Irina hizo una pausa para observar detalladamente a su esposo—. Ambos hacemos un buen equipo y me alegra que pudieras con Shepherd.

Peter y Tía May llegaron a París después de un viaje de 7 horas y media. Rápidamente se transportaron hacia donde iba a ser su nueva residencia (la cual fue cortesía de Tony). Peter decidió a dar un paseo por la zona hasta que en el parque se topó con una chica peliazul con el cabello peinado en dos coletas estaba vestida con una camisa gris oscuro y que debajo tenía una camiseta blanca con cuello negro, también tenía unos jeans rosados y unas zapatillas rosas con detalles en rojo oscuro. La chica se encontraba haciendo un diseño de un vestido que al parecer de Peter le estaba quedando muy hermoso.

—Es muy bonito tu diseño chica —Peter le comentó llamando su atención.

—¿En serio lo crees? —ella preguntó.

—Sí, nunca había visto un diseño tan original y tan fresco —Peter comentó bastante convencido de lo que decía, lo cual provocó que la chica se sonrojara y sonriera de forma sincera—. ¿De casualidad tú eres de aquí?

—Sí, yo soy de aquí —ella le afirmó y procedió a verlo de forma curiosa, dado que él le había preguntado eso, por lo que pensó que debía ser de fuera— ¿y tú de dónde eres?

—Yo soy de Queen en Nueva York, pero recientemente me vine a vivir aquí por el trabajo de mi tía —Peter le respondió rascándose la nuca.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre chico misterioso? —ella le preguntó.

—Mi nombre Peter Parker —le respondió Peter con algo de nerviosismo— ¿y él tuyo cuál es, chica diseñadora?

La chica alzó una ceja por el apodo solo para después sonreír.

—Marinette —le respondió muy alegre y animada.

Después de conversar un rato en el parque ambos notaron que se les había hecho tarde, por lo que Marinette se preparó para regresar a su casa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa Marinette? —le preguntó Peter

—¿No es mucha molestia Peter? —ella le contestó con otra pregunta.

—No lo es, es más, puedo aprovechar para conocer algo más la ciudad —Peter le contestó con una sonrisa que a ella le agradó.

Ambos fueron hacia la casa de la chica, mientras caminaban iban comentando de forma espontánea cosas curiosas que les habían ocurrido y que iban viendo por el camino evitando contar cualquier cosa sobre sus respectivas identidades secretas.

—Bueno ya llegamos —Marinette le indicó a Peter.

—¿Vives aquí?

Peter le preguntó con algo de incredulidad mientras señalaba la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, por lo cual ella bajó la mirada pensando que él se burlaría de ella, pero eso no ocurrió.

—¡Eso es genial! —Peter exclamó con asombro.

—No queda muy lejos de donde yo vivo —Marinette escuchó algo asombrada y decepcionada de ella misma por esperar lo peor de él.

—Nos podremos ver más seguido... Bueno, si es lo que tú quieres —Peter terminó diciendo con un tono anhelante e inseguro.

—¡Claro que quiero! —soltó Marinette de manera espontánea para después taparse la boca.

—¡Eso es genial! —Peter sonrió contento— nos vemos después

Después de despedirse, Peter se dio la vuelta para irse hacia su nuevo hogar y ayudarle a Tía May a desempacar.

Mientras iba caminando hacia su hogar, Peter chocó con un distraído Pablo mientras él hablaba de forma animada con una chica de rasgos eslavos que traía un largo cabello lizo color castaño que hacía juego con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar. Ella estaba vestida con unos Jeans de mezclilla algo ajustados y un suéter con cuello de tortuga color naranja y debajo de este llevaba una blusa color blanca y estaba calzada con unos tenis color negro con partes blancas y se notaba que estaba algo más desarrollada para su edad (la cual parecía ser la misma que la de Pablo) también notó que aunque tenía una expresión seria, de vez en cuando le daba sonrisas sinceras a Pablo (Y creo me atrevería decir hasta coquetas).

Pablo, por su parte no se molestó con él por interrumpirlo, es más, hasta se sorprendió como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Peter se disculpó y él le dijo que no había problema y lo dejó seguir el camino hacia su hogar dejándolo más tranquilo. Una vez que llegó a su hogar ayudó a Tía May, y al terminar se dirigió hacia su habitación para conectarse para poder hablar con Ned.

_—Vaya chica acabó de conocer, espero que no termine como lo de Liz —_pensó para sus adentros.

Momentos después empezó a conversar con Ned sobre las cosas que le habían pasado cuando llegó a París y sobre la chica que él conoció esa tarde. A Ned le llamó la atención sobre como Peter se refería sobre esa chica. No era como que a Peter le gustara como tal pero de alguna manera le llamaba la atención, pues para él era muy confuso (hasta creía que para Peter también) aunque sabía que Peter lo solucionaría con el tiempo. Él sabía que fue un golpe muy inesperado para su amigo que el padre de Liz fuera el buitre. Solo esperaba que las cosas le salieran bien a Peter, mientras que a su vez que estaba feliz con lo que él le contaba.

Después de un rato Peter decidió despedirse de Ned para irse a dormir, pues él se estaba mentalizando para su primer día de clases en el colegio Françoise Dupont y tan sólo esperaba no toparse con alguien que fuera como Flash, alguien que le hiciera la vida miserable pues de no haber sido por Ned y sus demás amigos hubiera sido algo horrible.

A la mañana del día siguiente Tía May le gritó para levantarlo y no se le hiciera tarde más. Peter se levantó de prisa para después cambiarse e ir al comedor donde Tía May le servía el desayuno. Después de desayunar aprisa tomó sus cosas, se despidió de ella y salió corriendo hacia el colegio lo más rápido que podía. Mientras iba corriendo sin fijarse a su alrededor chocó con Marinette, quien igualmente iba a salir corriendo porque se le había hecho tarde, dado que se había quedado dormida al igual que Peter.

—¡Perdón Marinette! —Peter se disculpó para después proceder a ayudarla a levantarse— es que se me había hecho tarde para ir al colegio.

—¿A cuál colegio vas a ir Pete? —le preguntó Marinette.

—Al colegio Françoise Dupont —le contestó Peter de la manera más casual posible.

—¡Pero si es el mismo colegio al que yo voy! —exclamó Marinette.

_—Eso es genial, al menos no iré solo —_Peter pensó para sus adentros.

Por su parte Sarah y Saulo iban paseando tomados de la mano por uno de los parques de París hasta que vieron a Tony Stark, por lo que ambos decidieron acercarse a él para tener una pequeña charla.

—Hola cretino —saludó Sarah a Tony con un tono meloso mientras ella y Saulo se sentaban a lado de él.

—Los años no pasan contigo Sarah —Tony le respondió mientras le besaba la mano haciendo que Saulo carraspeara de forma incomoda.

—Tony... —habló Saulo— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí por viajes de negocios —Tony contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso que te lo crea tu abuela Stark —Saulo le contestó de una manera muy cortante mientras ponía una mala cara.

—Tú nunca cambias mi querido Saulo —Tony opinó sonriendo de manera burlona.

Entonces Saulo se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que cambió su expresión burlona y arrogante a una de incertidumbre, haciendo que Sarah también asintiera al saber lo que le estaba susurrando su esposo.

—Bueno cretino, dinos ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con un tono altanero.

—Bueno envié para acá al mocoso Parker... el que ustedes conocen. Lo envié para que vigilara a los mocosos de Chat Noir y de Ladybug —Tony respondió de manera cansina solo para que se le quedaran viendo de forma acusatoria—, bueno también para que recopilara datos sobre Hawk Moth... que al parecer puede llegar a ser muy peligroso si se le da la oportunidad.

—¿Y para qué quieres que él investigue a Chat Noir y a Ladybug? —Saulo le cuestionó algo intrigado y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Porque quiero que se unan a los vengadores... —Tony confesó algo abatido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sarah con una ceja alzada.

—Porque me parecen dignos de ser los próximos después de nosotros, porque siento que algo nos va a pasar en el futuro —Tony soltó con una expresión amarga, cuando su tensión sobrepasó su límite.

Al llegar al colegio, Marinette guió a Peter a la oficina del señor Democles, y al hacerlo fue inmediatamente a su salón dado que le tocaba con la Srta. Mendeleiev.

—¿Así que tú eres el muchacho que transfirieron desde Estados Unidos? —le preguntó el Director Democles, quien dejó los documentos que tenía en su mano para voltearlo a ver.

—Sí, señor... —Peter afirmó pero se dio cuenta que no sabía cuál era el nombre del director.

El señor Democles se dio cuenta que el muchacho no sabía su nombre y se presentó aliviándolo al instante. Después de explicarle como estaba el asunto del traslado lo guió hacia al que sería su salón de clases.

—Disculpe Srta. Mendeleiev —irrumpió el director Democles al meterse al aula con un muchacho de aspecto inseguro, el cual se debía a que no conocía a nadie exceptuando a Marinette—. Lo que pasa es que venía a dejar al muchacho que transfirieron desde Estados Unidos —dijo señalando a Peter.

—No hay problema señor director —dijo la Srta. Mendeleiev algo molesta—. Tome asiento señor...

La profesora le indicó pero se percató que no sabía su nombre.

—Parker, Peter Parker —le indico Peter algo nervioso mientras tomaba asiento para después mirar de reojo a Marinette.

Después de las clases la profesora en turno se retiró dejando a los alumnos, que inmediatamente fueron a tratar a conocer a Peter.

—¿Es cierto que vienes de Estados Unidos? —preguntó Iván con algo de curiosidad.

—Si... es cierto, vengo de Queen en Nueva York —respondió Peter algo nervioso.

—Oye Peter ¿conoces a Spider-Man? —le preguntó Alya, descolocándolo de alguna forma.

—Sí, conozco a Spider-Man... de hecho podría decirse que somos amigos —contestó Peter algo nervioso.

—Vaya... otro perdedor más, que patético pero supongo que no puedes ser peor que Marinette —comentó Chloé en un tono bastante odioso.

Momentos después Marinette fue a defender a Peter, poniéndose a discutir con Chloé en un tono bastante fuerte.

_—Bueno, soñar no costó nada_ —pensó Peter algo desilusionado por lo que pasó con Chloé.

Marinette trató de animarlo, cosa que ella logró, y él se siguió presentando con los demás. Después de salir del salón se fue acompañado por Marinette hasta que vieron que estaba ocurriendo un asalto a mano armada.

—Bueno Marinette, deja regreso al colegio, es que se me olvido algo —se excusó Peter mientras se volvía a la escuela para después esconderse y vestirse con su traje.

Marinette, por su parte, se fue hacia el metro para transformarse en Ladybug y salió rápidamente para toparse con los criminales. Cuando los enfrentó, estos le empezaron a disparar con sus rifles de asalto AK-47. Ella alcanzó a ponerse a cubierto, pensando cómo actuar en esta situación. Los ladrones no pararon de disparar, hasta que unas telarañas les arrancaron los rifles de las manos. Al ver que ya no le disparaban, salió de su parapeto para enfrentarse a ellos. Al salir, la heroína se topó con un hombre enmascarado vestido con ropa azul y roja con un patrón de telarañas, el cual estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con los ladrones.

—¡Vamos eso es todo! ¡Sus golpes son de niña! —Spider-Man se burló de los maleantes.

—¡Cuidado! —ella gritó mientras lanzaba su yo-yo al ladrón que iba a apuñalar a Spider-Man por la espalda.

—Gracias Ladybug —le agradeció Spider-Man con tono alegre.

Mientras eso sucedía Chat Noir llegó para apoyarlos a detener a los ladrones, noqueándolos con su bastón solo para que después Spider-Man los dejara colgados en un poste..

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Ladybug con algo de incertidumbre.

—¡Yo soy su amigable vecino! ¡El sorprendente Spider-Man! —respondió Spider-Man con un tono de suficiencia.

—¡Vaya otro héroe! ¡Qué genial! —Chat Noir respondió haciendo una pose "cool"— ¿Qué piensas mi Lady?

—Me parece buena gente Chat Noir, podemos darle el beneficio de la duda —ella le respondió mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla pero ella se dio cuenta que la estaban buscando.

—Bueno lo dejaremos para después, adiós Chat Noir, adiós Spider-Man —La heroína salió lanzando su yo-yo.

—Adiós Buginette, adiós arañita —Chat Noir se despidió antes de salir corriendo hacia un tejado.

Después de que se fueron Ladybug y Chat Noir, Peter decidió contactar con Tony Stark para informarle que se había topado con los susodichos héroes. El chico tomó su teléfono y llamó al multimillonario, el cual se tardó algo en contestar.

—Hey mocoso ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Tony.

—S... señor Stark ya contacté con Ladybug y Chat Noir —Peter le indicó.

—Sé que eso te preocupa mocoso, pero tengo unos amigos que les interesaría saber eso. Mejor por qué no te vienes a Square Paul Langevin y nos cuentas lo que sea que tengas que decir estando los cuatro —le respondió Tony con un tono casual.

Para cuando Peter terminó de escuchar se dio cuenta de que Tony le había colgado. Una vez que llegó al parque, Peter localizó a Tony el cual estaba hablando con un hombre y una mujer, los cuales estaban tomados de las manos.

—Ah... tu Saulo eras y sigues siendo un gruñón empedernido, y tu Sarah eras muy optimista al igual que los padres del mocoso —Tony comentó sabiendo perfectamente que Peter estaba escuchándolos.

_—Mis padres —_pensó Peter algo abatido— ¡Ya llegué señor Stark! —avisó cuándo entró en su campo de visión.

—Ya era hora mocoso ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué tenía todo el día? —Tony se quejó de manera sarcástica mientras abrazaba a Peter con uno de sus brazos y con el otro señaló a las dos personas que tenían enfrente.

—Este es Peter Parker, alías el mocoso —Tony lo presentó antes las dos personas que tenía enfrente.

—Soy Sarah Isabel Arenas —se presentó la mujer a Peter con una sonrisa afable— y el gruñón que está a mi lado es mi esposo, su nombre es Saulo Salazar.

Sarah le presentó a su esposo mientras este la miraba con algo de confusión para después mirarla de manera acusatoria y cruzar sus brazos, cosa que provocó que ella lo besara en la mejilla.

_—Voy a tomarlo, pero me ofende muchísimo —_pensó Saulo con una mirada seria para después sonreírle de lado.

—Ellos son dos miembros no oficiales de los vengadores, son muy buenos y habilidosos. Oficialmente son soldados del ejército de Landavidis, más específicamente a la rama de la Unidad Protectores —le explicó Tony con un tono cansino.

—Señor Stark hoy me topé con Ladybug y Chat Noir y los apoyé a detener un asalto a mano armada, además de que parecen estar dispuestos a darme una oportunidad —le explicó Peter algo asombrado de toparse con esos héroes en lo que básicamente fue su tercer día en Paris, lo cual le pareció bastante sorprendente.

Después de conversar un rato con los tres, Peter se retiró para reunirse con Marinette dado que ya no la vio desde lo del asalto. Así que pasó por ella a su casa pero su madre la señora Sabine Dupain le afirmó que ella no se encontraba en casa. Entonces decidió ir a hacia la torre Eiffel a dar un vistazo cuando se topó con un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, y se propuso a averiguar que tenía.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Adrien? —le preguntó y se sentó a un lado de él.

—Lo que pasa es que a veces creo que mi padre no me quiere como él dice —Adrien le respondió preguntándose por qué hablaba de esto con el nuevo, quizá era el hecho que quería compartirlo con alguien que no fuera Nathalie o Gorila.

—A lo mejor no es eso Adrien, a lo mejor se preocupa tanto por ti y no sabe cómo manejarlo, como si eso lo abrumara, como si hubiera perdido a alguien y tuviera miedo de que le suceda de nuevo —le respondió con un tono triste y algo anhelante como si recordará a alguien, más el hecho que aún tenía esa conversación en la cabeza.

—A lo mejor tienes razón Peter... ¿pero por qué lo dijiste con un tono anhelante? —Adrien le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque al menos tú aún tienes a tu padre —soltó algo triste.

—Lo siento Peter, no lo sabía —Adrien se trató de disculpar pero él lo detuvo.

—No hay problema, no lo sabías —le respondió algo más relajado, lo cual relajó de alguna manera a Adrien.

—¿Amigos? —le preguntó Adrien.

—Amigos —le afirmó mientras chocaban sus puños y se sonreían de forma más animada. Entonces se quedaron platicando hasta que llegó Marinette, quien se topó con ellos y Adrien tuvo que irse porque su guardaespaldas había llegado por él.


	4. Un Rockero Maleante

**Capítulo 3: Un Rockero Maleante**

Después de que Adrien se fue, Marinette volteó a ver a Peter y lo invitó a ir a su casa. Ellos se fueron hacia la casa de la chica pasando por el parque en el que se conocieron el día después de lo que ocurrió con Reflekta, y en eso Marinette cayó en cuenta que el hombre gruñón se le quedó viendo de forma acusatoria cuando regresó después de destransformarse y eso la hizo pensar que él había deducido su identidad secreta y que posiblemente le haya contado a su familia, quizá estaba exagerando pero eso era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr. A lo mejor él era un aliado de Hawk Moth por el carácter que se cargaba era segurísimo que trabajaba para él, momentos después Peter le habló sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa Marinette? —le preguntó con algo de preocupación por las facciones que ella tenía en su casa.

—No es nada Pete, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en un encargo que me dieron hoy —le mintió rápidamente pero ella se sintió mal por mentirle a su amigo que solo se preocupaba por ella desde que la conoció hace tres días en ese mismo parque.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng y entraron en la panadería por la planta baja topándose con los padres de Marinette.

—¿Él es tu novio Marinette? —Sabine preguntó a su hija haciendo que ella se sonrojada.

—No... Ma... Mamá, él es mi amigo él apenas acaba de llegar a París —le respondió muy sonrojada mientras miraba de reojo a Peter cosa que Tom y Sabine notaron.

—Está bien Marinette ¿y cómo se llama tu amigo? —Sabine le preguntó con un tono amable.

—Se llama Peter Parker y él viene desde Estados Unidos —Marinette les respondió y Peter asintió en apoyo.

—Está bien cariño, además nos parece un buen chico —Tom le respondió dejándolos ir a su habitación en ese momento dejándolos más relajados.

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica, Peter se quedó viendo las fotos de Adrien provocando que Marinette se pusiera nerviosa maldiciéndose por no haber escondido todas esas fotos pensando que él la juzgaría por eso, cosa que nunca ocurrió. Él también notó la magnífica vista que su habitación le daba hacia la catedral de Notre-Dame.

Marinette llamó la atención de Peter para darle una noticia que sobre el trabajo que le habían dado hace unas horas.

—Peter, Jagged Stone me contactó para que hiciera la portada de su nuevo disco —ella le contó bastante emocionada pero a la vez algo insegura.

—Yo creo que lo harás bien Marinette, pues yo creo que tú tienes mucha creatividad —la elogió Peter recordando el diseño que ella estaba haciendo cuando la conoció y la miró a los ojos provocando que ella se sonrojara como si fuera un tomate azabache.

Así se quedaron hasta que Tom y Sabine se les quedaron viendo con una mirada anhelante pero se dieron cuenta que Peter y Marinette los voltearon a ver provocando que ellos tuvieran una reacción algo graciosa para después retirarse rápidamente.

—Discúlpalos Peter... es que están emocionados de que traiga a un amigo —se disculpó Marinette pero Peter le restó importancia y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—No es nada, de hecho me cayeron muy bien —respondió Peter algo más animado.

—¿Y qué es lo que te tiene cohibida mi querida Marinette? —preguntó Peter para después taparse la boca bastante sonrojado al darse cuenta de cómo había hecho la pregunta.

—No... No es nada Pete —Marinette le respondió pero él se le quedó viendo fijamente haciendo que se retractara con una exhalación algo exagerada.

—Bueno es que los ejecutivos de la disquera quieren que la portada sea una parecida a como la de los discos de XY pero los vi y escuché sus canciones pero me parecen muy vacías como si no tuvieran alma —le respondió algo desanimada, entonces Peter le tomó la mejilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—¿Tanto así Marinette? —Peter le preguntó haciendo que ella asintiera de manera exagerada.

Después de afirmarle eso Marinette se levantó, fue hacia su computadora y puso una canción de XY haciendo que Peter hiciera un gesto de desagrado.

—Okey, okey te creo pero quita esa cosa —suplicó Peter algo mosqueado— sabes mándalos al diablo, si Jagged te eligió creo que es por tu creatividad e imaginación ¿no crees?. —le aconsejó mientras le acariciaba el cabello de su amiga con movimientos lentos y circulares alejando sus dudas haciendo que ella se tranquilizara.

Por su parte Gabriel invitó a Juleka a donde se estaba hospedando para presentarle a sus tíos y a su primo, también invitó a Rose, a Iván, a Mylène y a Alya.

El grupo de amigos fue bastante emocionado, y observaron algo sorprendidos el lugar en donde estaba quedándose el muchacho era una casa que estaba en una de las partes más viejas de la ciudad.

—Disculpen por la apariencia pero es la casa de mi tía abuela que me invitó cuando vino de vacaciones junto a mis tíos y mi primo. Mis padres estaban algo reticentes a dejarme a venir pero mi tío los convenció de que me dejaran venir —Gabriel comentó haciendo que Juleka agradeciera al tío del muchacho por convencer a sus padres de dejarlo venir, y en lo que Gabriel les explicaba llegó Pablo para recibirlos.

—Precisamente no querían dejarte venir porque tenían miedo de que te pasara algo, ya ves que hace un año los hombres de Kingpin trataron de matar a tu padre porque les desmantelo un negocio muy turbio en Landavidis —Pablo mencionó de manera casual— menos mal que estaba mi padre, quién abatió a los atacantes.

—Psst... ¿Aún no les has dicho quién eres realmente Gabriel? —Pablo le susurró a Gabriel en el oído algo sorprendido al ver la cara de los amigos del chico.

—Aún no es el momento de que lo sepan mi querido Pablo —le susurró Gabriel en el oído provocando que Juleka frunciera el ceño sospechando sobre que tramaban ambos primos, cosa que Gabriel notó.

—No es nada malo mi querida Juleka, solo es algo que todavía no te puedo decir —Gabriel le explicó haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se sorprendiera.

—Tonto —le respondió ella algo nerviosa haciendo que Iván, Mylène, Rose y Alya sonrieran de manera cómplice.

Pablo los guió hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba su padre, quién estaba acabando de montar su pistola M1911 para después guardarla en una pistolera que tenía por debajo de su chaqueta de cuero negra, cosa que descolocó a los chicos a excepción de Pablo y Gabriel.

—Disculpen lo que acaban de ver, lo que pasa es que estaba limpiando mi herramienta de trabajo —Saulo se excusó patéticamente mientras se rascaba la nuca pensando que si Sarah lo hubiera escuchado lo hubiera mandado a dormir a la sala haciendo que una gota de sudor frio resbalara por su cuello.

—Verán, mi tío es capitán del tercer regimiento de la unidad protectores del ejército de Landavidis y su nombre es Saulo Salazar —Gabriel explicó haciendo que Alya se sorprendiera.

—¡Usted es quién salvó al presidente François Hollande y al rey Geroi IV de Landavidis! —soltó ella bastante emocionada y haciendo que Juleka empezara a atar cabos pero prefirió dejar las cosas así confiando que más adelante Gabriel le diría quién era.

—Sí, lo soy —el hombre afirmó el recordando el incidente de hace un año y después de aquella presentación se dispusieron a ver el televisor antes de seguir con las presentaciones y precisamente les tocó ver la entrevista de XY en la que abordaría su colaboración con Jagged Stone.

Por su parte a Peter se le ocurrió ver el televisor, lo encendió y vio la entrevista de XY.

—¿Y qué opinas sobre la música de Jagged Stone? —preguntó el carismático conductor que se llamaba Alec (el cual le cayó muy bien) cosa que llamó la atención de Marinette.

—Que su música ya pasó de moda —comentó XY de manera muy casual haciendo que la chica se empezara a molestar y Peter frunciera el entrecejo algo confundido pero continuó prestando atención.

—Su música que según él es "criminal" —hizo unas comillas mientras lo comentaba— pero eso ya no vende. Eso ya es viejo, además que ya pasó de moda en cambio mi música sí que es criminal además que si llama la atención de los jóvenes y lo mejor de todo es que una máquina la prepara por mí.

La declaración del pseudoartista oficialmente hizo enfurecer a Marinette.

—¡Cómo se atreve ese...! ¡Ese! ¡Ese artista de quinta! —exclamó mientras apagaba el televisor—¡Se atreve a llamar cosa pasada a Jagged Stone! ¡Ni siquiera hace su propia música!—. Continuó exclamando para después tratar de calmarse para no apareciera ningún akuma.

De manera simultánea Jagged Stone, quien estaba viendo la entrevista por medio de su Tablet se molestó tanto que llamó la atención de Hawk Moth.

—¡¿Qué mi música no es criminal?! ¡¿Quién se cree ese artista de quinta?! ¡Y todavía admite que él no crea su música! ¡Ese cretino...! —el artista exclamó muy alterado y enfadado con ese artista arrogante solo para después arrojar su Tablet, la que fue destrozada por Fang al caer su hocico.

—Siento un alma alterada en un estado desarmonioso, un famoso enojado, frustrado y lleno de rencor... Una presa ideal para mi malvado akuma —Hawk Moth habló al aire mientras que de manera simultánea un akuma aterrizó en su mano e inmediatamente lo llenó de energía negativa— ¡Ve mi malvado akuma, encuentra a Jagged Stone y ayúdalo a rockear con el mundo.

El akuma voló hacia el hotel, y al llegar hasta la suite del músico a través de la ventana, casi es comido por el cocodrilo pero logró evitarlo por poco y entró en la guitarra de Jagged.

—Rockero Rufián soy Hawk Moth ¡Te estoy dando a ti y a tu cocodrilo el poder de mostrar al mundo entero que eres el Rockero y el músico número uno! Sólo asegúrate de conseguirme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir a cambio —le explicó Hawk Moth de forma tranquila.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a rockear! —gritó Jagged Stone mientras se transformaba en Rockero Rufián.

Adrien se encontraba en el Hotel Le-Grand París, más precisamente se encontraba conversando con Chloé sobre Jagged... Claro está que ella estaba improvisando sus respuestas para agradarle a él y momentos después llegaron Marinette y Peter para conversar con Jagged Stone pero terminaron topándose con él.

—¿Qué tal Adrien? —le saludó Peter mientras chocaban los puño.

—Todo está bien Peter, venía a ver si podía encontrar a Jagged Stone pues escuché que estaba en este hotel —le contó para después mirar a Marinette, la cual se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de él bastante nerviosa.

—¿Y tú? —Adrien le preguntó a Peter.

—Venía a acompañar a Marinette por un asunto que tiene con Jagged —Peter le contestó de manera casual.

Marinette iba a hablarle a Adrien cuando se empezaron a oír los estragos causados por el akumatizado en turno, los tres chicos se separaron y se fueron en diferentes direcciones sin dar más explicación y dejando a Chloé bastante indignada pero momentos después se puso a cubierto cuando Rockero Rufián pasó por donde ella se encontraba.

Marinette se escondió en un callejón cercano y Tikki salió de su bolso.

—Vaya suerte tiene Marinette, siempre te pasa esto de la manera más inesperada —dijo la kwami a lo que ella suspiró de forma cansina y algo exagerada.

—Bueno, no siempre —Marinette suspiró inflando los cachetes.

—Al menos tienes a ese chico que me cae muy bien Marinette —le dijo Tikki para terminar con una risa.

—Sí, es cierto ¡Pete! —Marinette pensó bastante preocupada al recordarlo— ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

—¡Tikki Motas! —la chica exclamó al momento para transformarse en Ladybug.

Ladybug se dirigió rápidamente al hotel para buscar a Peter y ponerlo a salvo pero termino encontrándose con Chat Noir.

—¿A quién buscas mi Lady? —le preguntó Chat con un tono meloso.

—Busco a un chico llamado Peter Parker —Ladybug le respondió bastante preocupada.

—No te preocupes por él, ya puse a salvo a mi amigo —ambos héroes escucharon a Spider-Man mientras se reunía con ellos.

—Gracias Spidey —le agradeció Ladybug algo aliviada mientras lo abrazaba, a lo que él alzó la ceja y Chat Noir se puso algo celoso.

—Bueno hay que encontrar al akumatizado —propuso Ladybug.

—Me parece Puuurfecto mi Lady —opinó Chat.

Cuando Spider-Man iba a comentar algo se vio en la necesidad tuvo que esquivar un rayo de Rockero Rufián y el héroe arácnido observó detalladamente al villano.

—Me gusta tu disfraz —le dijo al akumatizado de manera casual llamando su atención— ¿Te lo diseño tu esposo?

La pregunta descolocó a Ladybug y a Chat Noir e hizo enfurecer a Rockero Rufián, quien atacó al héroe arácnido de manera casi inmediata.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! —Spider-Man le preguntó a Rockero Rufián mientras este lo seguía atacando sin descanso.

Momentos después llegó Fang convertido en una especie de Dragón distrayendo a los tres para permitir al villano montarle para buscar a XY a la cadena de televisión.

—Vaya eso no me lo esperaba —Spider-Man declaró a lo que Ladybug y Chat Noir asintieron en apoyo mirando con incredulidad hacia donde se había ido.

Los tres rápidamente llegaron al estudio mientras Rockero Rufián seguía haciendo destrozos y ponía a la gente bajo su control, él buscaba al artistucho que lo había insultado... él quería saciar ese sentimiento de venganza pero esos "héroes" no paraban de molestar, solo deseaba terminar su venganza para controlarlo todo, terminar con esas molestias y entregarle sus respectivos miraculous a Hawk Moth.

—¡Increíble solo de guitarra! —Rockero Rufián exclamó antes de lanzar un rayo hacia Spider-Man, el cual esquivó con algo de dificultad.

—Creo que tu abuela tiene mejor puntería que tú —el héroe arácnido comentó haciendo enojar al villano aún más provocando que él radicalizara su táctica... haciéndola más agresiva pero menos a conciencia cosa que Spidey notó y aprovechó haciéndolo que lo siguiera a un área más abierta.

—¡Cataclismo! —exclamó Chat Noir mientras activaba su poder.

El héroe gatuno trató de destruir su guitarra pero Rockero Rufián lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado provocando que Chat se estrellara con una banca destruyéndola al tocarla con su poder, Ladybug por su parte se empezó a desesperar porque no podían con el akumatizado pero rápidamente se le ocurrió utilizar su poder.

—¡Amuleto encantado! —Ladybug invocó a su poder, el cual le dio un spray se quedó pensando que hacer hasta que vio a Spider-Man.

La heroína se acercó a Rockero Rufián mientras este atacaba al arácnido, el cuál lo esquivaba con cierta gracia. Ladybug sacudió su cabeza y se mentalizó que hacer cuando estuvo frente al villano le roció su spray en los ojos.

—¡Spidey quítale su guitarra!

Inmediatamente Spider-Man lanzó una telaraña y le arrancó la guitarra de las manos e inmediatamente cuando la tuvo en las manos la estrelló en el suelo destruyéndola y liberando al akuma.

—¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —Ladybug atrapó al akuma con su Yo-Yo y lo purificó para después liberarlo.

—Adiós Mariposita —la heroína se despidió del akuma— ¡Ladybug milagrosa!— ella exclamó mientras de manera simultánea lanzaba el spray hacia el cielo volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Chat Noir extendió su puño a lo que Ladybug también lo hizo y se le quedó viendo a Spider-Man.

—¡Vamos Spidey! —le indicó Ladybug— choca el puño.

Con algo de inseguridad Spider-Man extendió su puño hacia lo de ellos.

— ¡Bien Hecho! —exclamaron los tres de forma alegre.

Momentos después los Miraculous de Chat Noir y de Ladybug empezaron a pitar.

—Bueno nos vemos después mi Lady —se despidió Chat Noir.

—Adiós Chat —se despidió Ladybug de Chat Noir. —Adiós Spidey— ella se despidió de Spider-Man provocando un quejido de celos de parte del héroe gatuno.

Al día siguiente Marinette ya había terminado la portada del disco de Jagged Stone sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo y de haber seguido el consejo de Peter. Ella se preparó para entregárselo a Jagged Stone y camino al Hotel se encontró a Peter quien estaba dando un paseo, él decidió acompañarla a entregar su encargo.

—Te quedó increíble Marinette, yo sabía que te iba a quedar genial —Peter la elogió mientras miraba asombrado la portada que ella había hecho.

Momentos después llegaron al hotel y se dirigieron a la suite de Jagged, el cual se encontraba practicando con su guitarra cuando vio a Marinette y aún chico algo enclenque dirigirse hacia él. Entonces el músico se levantó y se dirigió a su encuentro para que la chica le entregara la portada que había hecho.

Por su parte en la residencia de los Salazar, Pablo se encontraba en su habitación escuchando algo de rock mientras escribía una historia sobre una guerra ambientada en una época antigua, más precisamente en la época de la fundación de Landavidis, él se encontraba demasiado concentrado haciendo lo suyo cuando Gabriel entró a su habitación provocando que se sobresaltara.

—Lo siento Pablo pero tenía que pedirte un favor —le mencionó algo avergonzado el porqué de su visita mientras Pablo le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora que después relajo permitiendo explayarse a su primo.

—Lo que pasa es que quería pedirte un favor primo— la declaración de Gabriel hizo que Pablo alzara una ceja captando su atención mientras que Gabriel estaba algo nervioso por lo que le iba a pedir.

—Es que estaba planeando componer una canción con ayuda de Juleka para el festival de música y estaba planeando poner una partes de violín y como eres al único violinista bueno que conozco quería pedirte ayuda con eso —Gabriel terminó de exponerle la situación a Pablo, el cual estaba ponderando la idea.

—Sabes que... me gusta la idea, nada más dime cuando van a empezar para pedirle a Horus que me traiga mi violín —con esas palabras Pablo dejó a Gabriel mucho más tranquilo.

En lo que estaban platicando Pablo y Gabriel, Saulo se estaba desestresando en la sala cuando recibió una llamada, a lo que él levantó su teléfono celular y vio la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver que su padre le hablaba y por lo consiguiente decidió contestar la llamada.

—Bueno...

—Saulo, me he enterado de lo que está pasando en París —contestó Harcos algo serio— Sé que estas de vacaciones pero necesito que investigues que demonios está pasando... aunque también es por el hecho de que en un acto de desesperación el presidente francés insistió a tu primo en que la unidad protectores intervenga para encargarse de la situación— el General le continuó hablando para informarle la situación, a lo que Saulo siguió prestando atención con bastante seriedad.

—Me he puesto a investigar desde que tu primo decidió intervenir en el asunto, me he enterado de que hay un terrorista que se hace llamar Hawk Moth y que puede posesionar a las personas de alguna manera a través de mariposas que son conocidas como akumas. Aunque ¿sabes hijo? me parece muy curioso todo esto porque tu prima estaba relacionada con alguien con esas habilidades ¿no?

Saulo recordó a su querida prima y a su marido, también recordó lo que había hablado con Tony.

—Sí, acepto el trabajo... sé que Sarah me matara pero acepto —Saulo le contestó haciendo que Harcos riera por la forma en la que aceptó sin siquiera lo dejó terminar.

—Comunícale a Sarah que ella tiene que apoyarte y solo tengo que advertirte... no te dejes akumatizar, no sólo pondrías en riesgo a París, sino al mundo entero si eso ocurriera —el General terminó de explicar bastante serio y con voz tranquila y firme.

—Entendido padre —contestó Saulo bastante serio habiendo comprendido la información que su padre y superior en el escalafón militar le había entregado.

_—Quizá debería pedirle a Horus que me traiga mi equipo_— Saulo pensó bastante distraído a la vez que se le venía a la mente lo que le diría su querida esposa para explicarle que se terminaron sus vacaciones por su culpa, rogando que no le lanzara un Crucio por eso mientras que al mismo tiempo una gota de sudor frio se deslizaba por su nuca.


	5. Pharma

**Capítulo 4: Pharma**

Después de la llamada mientras Saulo estaba pensando en que procedería tras aceptar el trabajo, apareció un destello de llamas doradas como si respondiera a sus pensamientos. Saulo se volteó a ver el destello y para su sorpresa ese destello fue causado por un fénix de plumaje dorado con toques rojos y naranjas de porte imponente.

—Vaya, Horus... —Saulo dijo mientras prestaba atención al fénix.

Una vez que observó al ave notó un maletín de aspecto pesado en sus patas. Saulo se acercó a él y el fénix lo soltó para salir volando hacia su hombro. Saulo lo examinó cuidadosamente mientras el Fénix lo observaba fijamente provocando que el hombre girara su cabeza para verlo. El militar sonrió y procedió a acariciar con cariño al ave para después darle un pequeño bocadillo, el cual empezó a comer con gusto.

Saulo volvió a centrar su mirada en el maletín y notó que tenía una nota escrita de puño y letra por su padre, la cual ponía lo siguiente: **_"Sé que necesitarán esto, denle un buen uso y cuídense hijo"_**. Tras terminar de leer la nota Saulo la guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón y procedió a abrir el maletín, y dentro de él había uniformes tácticos de color negro (unos para hombre y otros para mujer) con sus respectivos chalecos antibalas. En otro compartimento estaban dos rifles; uno era de francotirador y otro que era idéntico a ese pero que estaba adaptado para ser un fusil de combate. Y en el último compartimiento estaba un arma que le trajo muchos recuerdos de varias misiones que había tenido antes, en especial de una que había tenido en Escocia hace 20 años aproximadamente. El arma en cuestión era un Colt Single Action Army de calibre 45.

Por su parte Adrien estaba en su habitación "practicando" sus clases de piano pero nada más alejado de la realidad, pues él estaba observando fijamente la ventana pensando en lo que Peter le había dicho el día anterior, un día después de que Rockero Rufián fuera derrotado.

Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando su kwami le llamó la atención.

—¿En qué piensas Adrien? —el kwami le preguntó— espero que sea en un buen camembert.

—No estoy pensando en tu asqueroso queso Plagg —Adrien le respondió con un tono cansado pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser del kwami gato.

Inmediatamente Plagg fue por un trozo de camembert el cual empezó a consumir con mucho gusto haciendo sonreír a Adrien.

—Pero si aún te interesa saber que me pasa... es que es sobre Marinette, me agrada mucho pero no sé qué pensar sobre ella, además está el hecho de que me gusta Ladybug —le comentó el modelo bastante confundido.

—¿Y por qué te complicas la vida? —preguntó el kwami— los humanos siempre se complican las cosas. Todo sería mejor si eligieran al camembert.

Adrien le dirigió una mirada a Plagg por la respuesta que le había dado.

—Está bien pero ¿qué te tiene así? —le preguntó el kwami dando un resoplido.

—Pues el día después de vencer a Rockero Rufián me topé a Peter y Marinette en la escuela y Peter me contó ciertas cosas sin que ella de diera cuenta, como que ella tiene mucho aprecio por mí, lo cual me dejó bastante confundido y anonadado —le contestó el modelo con una expresión confundida y en un tono extrañado.

—¿Y por qué en vez de usar esto? —Plagg le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza para después darle unos golpecitos en el pecho, más precisamente donde estaba el corazón— usas esto.

—Gracias por tu consejo Plagg —Adrien le agradeció al kwami algo más animado mientras le daba un trozo de su tan apreciado camembert.

Mientras tanto a Tom el padre de Marinette le había dado algo de gripa infecciosa en la noche, con lo cual se levantó bastante mal; sin ganas, sin fuerzas y bastante adolorido. A lo que Sabine su querida esposa lo llevó al médico para que le recetara algunos medicamentos para aliviar su malestar y darle paz al pobre panadero.

—Con esto debería reponerse en una semana si siguen al pie de la letra las instrucciones —les indicó el médico mientras les entregaba una receta para que fueran a comprar las medicinas— que se mejore pronto.

Al salir del consultorio Tom y Sabine decidieron ir hacia una farmacia que les quedaba cerca de su hogar para conseguir los medicamentos que necesitaban. Al llegar se acercaron al mostrador y se encontraron con un joven de aspecto amable, el cual les saludó y Sabine le entregó la receta para que el pudiera surtirla adecuadamente.

—Aquí están sus medicamentos —les indicó el joven al volver al mostrador mientras les dictaba la receta para comprobar que no se hubiera equivocado al surtirla. —Son 42 Euros.

Sabine checó su cartera para sacar un billete de 50 Euros.

—Le entregó 8 Euros de vuelto —el joven le dijo mientras le pasaba el vuelto— que tenga un buen día y que se mejore

La pareja de panaderos se despidió de la misma manera que lo había hecho el joven, cautivados por la cortesía del joven. Al irse los Dupain-Cheng el joven se fue a trastienda para acomodar algo de mercancía que algún compañero dejó por ahí regada hasta que su encargado le llamó la atención.

—¡Mikael! ¡¿Por qué dejaste ese medicamento ahí en el suelo?! —el encargado le indicó el medicamento que estaba acomodando.

—Pero yo no dejé eso ahí —Mikael trató de defenderse mientras se preguntaba que había hecho mal.

—¡Alexandre me dijo que tú habías hecho eso, y además que tú también tomaste una caja de Alzam y otras cajas de medicamentos controlados y que las escondiste por ahí para llevártelas! —el encargado le reclamó bastante molesto con él, dejándolo bastante más confundido.

—Pero Antoine yo no he hecho eso, yo he estado todo el día en el mostrador si no me crees pregúntale a Nicolle —Mikael volvió a tratar de defenderse pero el encargado no quiso escuchar de razones.

— ¡Vete! ¡Estas castigado hoy, mañana y pasado sin pago! —le indicó el encargado bastante molesto para después retirarse bastante molesto.

—Pero... —mencionó el joven con la voz quebrada mientras unas lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos.

Nicolle entró a buscar a Mikael para ayudarle pero cuando lo encontró él estaba bastante destrozado.

—¿Qué pasó Mika? —ella preguntó bastante preocupada por él.

—No pasó nada... Nicolle —Mikael afirmó bastante decaído tratando de darle una sonrisa a esa muchacha, a la cual le tenía mucho cariño pero no simplemente no pudo.

Momentos después el joven se despidió de ella y le dijo que la vería hasta dentro dos días después e inmediatamente se retiró dejando Nicolle con un mal sabor de boca y dejándola preocupada e inmediatamente se puso a investigar.

De manera simultánea en otra parte de la ciudad, un vitral se abrió dejando ver a Hawk Moth entre cientos de akumas que estaban volando en la habitación.

—Un trabajador que no se siente valorado, un alma que se siente traicionada y utilizada... una víctima más para mi pequeño akuma —recitó Hawk Moth mientras un akuma se posaba en su mano, el cual llenó de energía negativa— ¡Ve mi pequeño akuma! ¡Y ayúdalo a completar su venganza!

Tras haber recibido la orden el akuma salió volando por el ventanal de la guarida para buscar a su víctima.

Mikael se encontraba en su apartamento bastante triste y sediento de venganza cuando el akuma se posó en el reloj de pulsera que le había regalado su querida Nicolle.

—Pharma soy Hawk Moth... te estoy dando a ti el poder de mostrar a tu jefe que está equivocado y vengarte de tu compañero por tratar de perjudicarte, sólo asegúrate de conseguirme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir a cambio —le explicó Hawk Moth de manera calmada.

—Acepto Hawk Moth pero primero me vengare del estúpido de Alexandre —le mencionó Mikael mientras se transformaba en Pharma.

Mientras tanto Marinette estaba haciendo un diseño en su habitación cuando Tikki se le acercó.

—¿Qué te pasa Marinette? —le preguntó la pequeña kwami.

—No sé Tikki desde que me levanté estoy así... creo que es sobre Pete y Adrien —Marinette le contestó con un tono de duda y confusión en su voz.

—¿Y qué crees que te tiene así con respecto con ellos? —le volvió a preguntar la pequeña kwami con tono afable mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Marinette le iba a contestar pero en ese mismo instante llegaron sus padres con las medicinas que necesitaban y ella se dirigió a su encuentro mientras Tikki se escondía en su bolsillo.

Peter se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música pensando que se comportando de una manera muy confianzuda con Marinette, cosa que era muy raro en él. Antes de venir a París era demasiado tímido pero desde que se topó esa chica, además sabía muy bien que su actitud empezó a cambiar desde que empezó a ser su amigo.

Él no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ella, lo que sentía por ella era claramente algo más que una amistad pero no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, y sin embargo ya era muy importante para él. A lo mejor Ned tenía razón en ese aspecto.

Esos pensamientos lo empezaban a molestar entonces decidió a salir a caminar un rato; a lo mejor una vuelta a la torre Eiffel lo ayudaría.

Él iba caminado cuando pasó por el parque y se topó con el mismo chico con el que había chocado el día que conoció a Marinette y por alguna extraña razón decidió sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que te apena amigo mío? —le preguntó Pablo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—¿Y por qué debería contarte? —Peter le contrarrestó con otra pregunta algo a la defensiva.

—Oye tranquilo, solo quiero iniciar una conversación contigo dado que me diste una buena impresión el otro día, además me dio la sensación de que ya te conocía —le confesó Pablo sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Pero si el otro día solo te interrumpí mientras hablabas con tu novia —le dijo algo alterado a lo que Pablo se sonrojó y se puso algo nervioso.

—Ella no... no es mi no... novia —Pablo contestó bastante avergonzado y nervioso—. Ella es mi mejor amiga, aunque no niego que me gustaría que fuera mi novia.

—Pues el otro día parecía lo contrario... hasta creo que te estaba coqueteando ¿si te diste cuenta, verdad? —le contestó Peter con algo más de confianza con aquel sujeto desconocido a lo que lo dejó sin palabras causándole con una sonrisa.

Pablo se asombró por no darse cuenta que su querida Nadia le estaba coqueteando haciendo que apareciera una sonrisa boba en su boca.

—Esa chica te gusta muchísimo ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Peter tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Siéndote sincero desde que la conocí en un viaje escolar hace un año —dejando a Peter sorprendido por ese detalle que le había confiado— ¿Y cómo te llamas?.

—Me llamo Peter Parker ¿Y tú? —Peter le contestó.

—Mi nombre es Pablo Salazar —le contestó el joven landavidés.

—¿De casualidad Gabriel es tu hermano? —Peter le preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

—No, él es mi primo —le contestó para después preguntarle— ¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces?.

—Verás, Marinette me contó algo de él —Peter le contestó sin darle importancia haciendo que él alzara una ceja.

—¡Ah, Ella! si la vez mándale saludos de Gabriel —Pablo le contestó haciendo que Peter se sintiera algo celoso sin saber por qué.

Pablo notó de casi de inmediato que Peter se había puesto algo celoso.

—No te pongas celoso Peter, Gabriel no quiere andar con Marinette solo está interesado en ser su amigo además de él que está bastante interesado en Juleka, nada más no le digas que yo te dije —le dijo mientras Peter si saber por qué se relajó.

—Pablo ¿Y cómo conociste a Nadia? —le preguntó Peter a lo que Pablo alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, yo la conocí en viaje escolar hace un año… más precisamente la conocí cuando en una exposición me puse a debatir con ella y duramos un buen rato, después de la exposición ella se acercó a mí y nos presentamos... desde aquel entonces somos muy buenos amigos —Pablo le explicó con una sonrisa a lo que Peter se quedó asombrado.

Después de un rato de estar conversando con Pablo, Peter "olvidó" lo que lo tenía bastante confundido pero en ese instante un akumatizado apareció atacando a la gente poniéndola bajo control para tener gente para vengarse. Él utilizó un Neuroléptico bastante potente lanzándoselos a sus víctimas, el cual explotaba haciendo que el fármaco fuera inhalado por el objetivo poniéndolo bajo su control.

Pablo se sorprendió de lo que estaba sucediendo pero decidió esconderse junto con su nuevo amigo pero momentos después escucharon unos disparos, a lo que Peter se asomó para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que Peter vio fue a un militar vestido con un uniforme negro, armado un con rifle que le pareció algo extraño. El militar decidió dispararle a la gente pero se sorprendió que los disparos no hirieran a la gente que estaba bajo control sino que la dejaron inconsciente. Peter prestó atención para ver si lo conocía y efectivamente así fue pues el militar era el hombre que le presentó el señor Stark, él era Saulo Salazar.

—Creo que mi madre se va a enojar con mi abuelo y con mi padre —Pablo suspiró provocando que Peter lo mirara asombrado.

Saulo siguió atacando a Pharma, el akumatizado esquivó los disparos con cierta gracia como si se estuviera burlando de él, como si quisiera que Saulo se enfureciera y se frustrara pero el militar se mantuvo bastante calmado, pues si no fuera así todo se iría al demonio. En lo que el militar seguía atacando al akumatizado llegaron Ladybug y Chat Noir para darle apoyo.

Ladybug utilizó el amuleto encantado, el cual es transformó en un espejo. Peter quien estaba viendo esto les quería ayudar pero no podía con Pablo ahí.

—Vamos, ve a ayudarles Spider-Man —Pablo murmuró para sorpresa de Peter— no te preocupes yo estaré bien.

Una vez que Pablo se alejó, Peter se puso su traje y fue a su encuentro.

—¡Hey tú el feo! —Spider-Man le gritó al akumatizado para llamarle la atención.

Spider-Man aprovechó que Pharma estaba distraído para lanzarle una telaraña a los ojos dándole la oportunidad a Saulo de dispararle en el pecho, lo cual dejó fuera de combate al akumatizado. Ladybug vio el reloj de Pharma y se lo pasó a Chat Noir el cual destruyó con el Cataclismo provocado que el akuma saliera.

—¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —Ladybug exclamó para después atrapar al akuma con su yo-yo y lo purificó para después liberarlo—. ¡Adiós mariposita!.

—¡Ladybug milagrosa! —Ladybug exclamó para lanzar el espejo hacia el cielo volviendo todo a la normalidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Puede que lograran vencerme pero para la próxima los aplastaré Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man! —exclamó furioso el portador de las mariposas.

—Mierda... los landavideses están aquí, debo ser más cauteloso si no quiero que me atrapen— Hawk Moth pensó al recordar a ese soldado que le hizo frente a Pharma.

—¡Bien Hecho! —exclamaron los héroes de forma alegre mientras chocaban los puños.

Saulo se les quedó viendo seriamente mientras alzaba una ceja.

—¿Qué me pasó?— Mikael preguntó muy confundido solo para que momentos después se retirarse para buscar a Nicolle.

Después de que Mikael se fuera, Ladybug se le quedó viendo al militar landavidés de manera acusatoria.

—¡Tú! —Ladybug gritó mientras señalaba a Saulo— ¡Tú trabajas para Hawk Moth!.

Saulo sonrió de forma divertida por la acusación de la heroína.

—¿Sabes? era bastante tentador trabajar para Hawk Moth pero como ya no tenía vacantes me tuve que conformar con ser un simple soldado —Saulo le respondió de manera sarcástica.

—¡Ya ves! ¡Me estás dando la razón! —Ladybug exclamó bastante emocionada.

Chat Noir y Spider-Man se dieron un golpe en la cara, pues al parecer ellos dos si entendieron el sarcasmo y lo absurdo de la situación.

—Yo no trabajo para Hawk Moth, primero me metería un tiro a trabajar con un terrorista de su tipo— Saulo respondió de manera calmada.

—¡¿Entonces para quién trabajas?! —Ladybug preguntó con algo de cautela.

—Yo trabajo para el rey y la gente de Landavidis —le respondió Saulo con voz seria mientras se disponía a recoger los casquillos de los disparos que había hecho.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —le preguntó la heroína algo más calmada pero atenta a cualquier movimiento que le pareciera sospechoso.

Saulo la observó e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Originalmente estaba de vacaciones con mi familia, pero su presidente estaba tan desesperado con la situación de los akumatizados que tuvo que recurrir al rey de mi país para que lo ayudara con la situación y acepté el trabajo de buscar y atrapar al "mariposón" —sonrió al decir esto último mientras que a su vez el apodo que le había dado a Hawk Moth hizo que Spider-Man y Chat Noir se rieran liberando la tensión.

Ladybug iba a decirle algo pero su miraculous y el de Chat empezaron a pitar indicándoles que se debían retirar.

—Después seguiremos con el tema —Ladybug le dijo al soldado con un tono que sugería que no era una petición, sino una orden.

—Cuando quieran Marinette —Saulo le susurró en un tono bajo para que Spider-Man y Chat Noir no le escucharan.

Ladybug se quedó perpleja de que Saulo supiera su identidad secreta pero el llamado de Chat Noir la devolvió a la realidad.

—Hasta luego bugaboo —el gato negro se despidió mientras se desplazaba por los tejados.

Momentos después Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo para retirarse de aquel lugar algo shockeada. Cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir se fueron Saulo se volteó a ver una esquina.

—¡Ya puedes salir Pablo!

Ante el llamado de su padre, Pablo salió con cautela de su parapeto para encontrarse con su padre y con su amigo.

—¿Estás bien hijo? —Saulo le preguntó.

—Sí, papá estoy bien de hecho estaba con mi amigo, el cual está a tu lado —le respondió el muchacho mientras señalaba a Spider-Man.

—¿Sabes que mi mamá te va a matar, verdad papá? —le preguntó Pablo mientras veía que estaba vestido con su uniforme.

—Lo sé, pero acepte de manera voluntaria porque Hawk Moth se puede volver una amenaza si le damos la oportunidad. Además tu abuelo me lo propuso y de paso involucre a tu madre involuntariamente, solo espero que no me lance un cruciatus cuando se entere —Saulo le explicó a su hijo algo pensativo.

Tras recoger los casquillos, Saulo los hecho en una bolsa de su uniforme y se hecho el rifle al hombro para después retirarse en compañía de Pablo y Spider-Man.

Mikael se dirigió al apartamento de Nicolle para encontrarse con ella para hablar sobre lo que pasó. Una vez que llegó, tocó la puerta y fue abierta por una sorprendida Nicolle. Ella lo hizo pasar de inmediato y le preguntó qué había pasado, dado que ella no lo esperaba porque él le dijo que la vería cuando volviera a trabajar al levantarse su castigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Mika? —Nicolle le preguntó observándolo fijamente.

—Venía a hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en la mañana, la razón por la cual me castigo Antoine —Mikael le respondió llamando su atención.

Después de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido Nicolle estaba furiosa con Antoine y con Alexandre, con uno por ser tan crédulo y tan pendejo y con el otro por ser un hijo de puta con su querido Mika. Al ver su reacción Mikael le dijo que no se lo contara a nadie y que cuando volviera a trabajar entre los dos arreglarían las cosas, consiguiendo que ella se calmara y le dieran una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al ver su reacción Mikael le acaricio el rostro, enternecido por su forma de actuar y sin que nada pudiera evitarlo él la beso en los labios con un casto y tímido beso pero cargado de sentimientos que decían que mientras los dos estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien.


	6. Un Día Tranquilo

**Capítulo 5: Un Día Tranquilo**

Cuando regresaban a la casa en la que se estaba quedando los Salazar a Peter se le vino a la mente la plática de Saulo, Sarah y Tony Stark en la cual mencionaban a sus padres, pues desde aquel día ese asunto ha estado en su cabeza (bueno apartando su conflicto respecto a Marinette). Entonces volteó a ver a Saulo el cual estaba platicando con su hijo.

—Eh... Saulo —Peter le llamó la atención al militar, el cual lo volteó a ver con una expresión interrogante en su cara. —¿Tú conociste a mis padres?

La pregunta del muchacho provocó que lo mirara a los ojos y él pudo ver a su yo del pasado reflejado en él.

—Sí los conocí Peter, ellos eran de los mejores agentes con los que he trabajado —Saulo le respondió con un tono algo cansado pero de paso dejó en shock al héroe arácnido.

—¿E... ellos... eran... agentes? —preguntó Peter viendo al militar.

Saulo suspiró antes de continuar.

—Sí... hasta donde yo sabía ellos trabajaban para SHIELD —Saulo le contestó.

Peter no sabía cómo reaccionar... pues no sabía que sus padres eran agentes.

Sus tíos trataron que él tuviera un buen recuerdo de ellos, a pesar de que él apenas tenía recuerdos de ellos, aun así le dolía el hecho que no estuvieran ahí... con él.

—¿Y no sabes cómo murieron? —le preguntó Peter con algo de ansiedad, cosa que el militar notó.

—No supe cómo... pero supe que Kingpin tuvo algo que ver —Saulo le respondió con algo de compresión.

Saulo sintió impotencia ante el hecho que no solo había perdido a su hermano mayor sino también a unos de sus amigos más cercanos. Saulo juró que cuando tuviera a ese bastardo enfrente de él lo haría conocer la desesperación, que se enteraría del porqué lo llamaban "el demonio de ojos plateados" además conocía el sentimiento que estaba experimentando el muchacho, pues él mismo lo había experimentado antes de conocer a su esposa... cuando perdió a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Saulo se vio en la necesidad de esquivar un hechizo color rojo que se dirigía hacia él.

—Parece que mi Madre ya se enteró —Pablo le mencionó a Peter, el cuál le miró con incredulidad.

—¡Crucio! —exclamó Sarah mientras hacia un movimiento con una varita en su mano pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el hechizo Saulo se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó.

—¿Por qué aceptaste? —preguntó la bruja con el ceño fruncido tratando de comprender a su esposo.

—Porque era necesario, algo muy malo puede pasar si dejamos al mariposón actuar a sus anchas, además tú y yo somos los mejores soldados que tiene mi padre— le dijo el soldado provocando que Sarah dibujara una sonrisa en su boca para después proceder a guardar su varita.

—Parece que pasar tiempo con Sirius te afectado algo... ¿No crees? —ella le preguntó.

—Yo creo que sí, ya sabes que él es uno de mis mejores amigos —le respondió el militar con una sonrisa relajando el ambiente.

—Ah, hola Peter —Sarah le saludó mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

—¿Sabes? aún recuerdo cuando tú y Pablo jugaban cuando eran pequeños —la pelirroja mencionó recordando a sus amigos y su pequeño hijo.

Pablo y Peter la miraran asombrados por la declaración.

De manera simultánea Gabriel Agreste se encontraba en su estudio. Él no entendía que había hecho mal para que tuvieran que mandar a soldados extranjeros para capturarle, él solo quería recuperar a su amada Emilie y estar juntos los tres como antes de ese puto ataque que la alejó de él y casi provoca la muerte su amado hijo.

Si tan solo esos "héroes" se dignaran a cooperar con él, todo pararía de repente, no habría más akumatizados, no habría más ataques, pero no. Tenían que ponerse en ese estúpido plan y más la exasperante de Ladybug y ahora tendría que lidiar con esos putos militares, en especial con el imbécil de Saulo.

El modista seguía con sus pensamientos mirando la pintura de su amada cuando Nathalie entró en su estudio llamándole la atención.

—Gabriel hay un tipo que quiere hablar contigo —la secretaria le notificó de forma seria pero con un deje de preocupación en sus rostro.

—Dile que iré de inmediato —el modista le dijo a Nathalie, quien se retiró de manera inmediata.

_—Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo, pronto estaremos juntos Emilie y seremos una familia feliz junto con Adrien—_ Gabriel Agreste pensó con un deje de nostalgia y anhelo.

Momentos después el modista bajo a la sala principal para encontrarse con un tipo robusto que andaba trajeado y era calvo. Él estaba acompañado por un hombre igualmente trajeado, de cabellos castaños ondulados y ojos de iris color negro como el carbón, tenía algo de barba perfectamente cuidada y tenía un tono de piel blanca, además de que él desprendía un aura de malicia que lo inquietaba.

—¿Nos conocíamos antes? —preguntó Peter algo impactado.

—Claro que nos conocíamos, pasábamos bastante tiempo con tus padres cuando no tenían misiones —le respondió Sarah con un tono afable.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso. Sarah salió para buscar una fotos que tenía alzadas por ahí, cuando las encontró volvió inmediatamente para mostrárselas. Peter estaba bastante contrariado y se preguntaba por qué no los recordaba, ni el hecho de que era amigo de Pablo desde muy chico.

De hecho pensaba que era una coincidencia muy grande que todo esto pasara desde que llegó a París.

—¿Y por qué el señor Stark nos presentó entonces si ya nos conocíamos? —le preguntó el arácnido mientras miraba a la bruja.

—Porque asumió que ya no nos recordabas y por lo visto tenía razón —Sarah le respondió con un tono casual.

Después platicar un rato con Sarah y Saulo procedió a retirarse pero Pablo lo acompañó pues no tenía algo mejor que hacer ahí.

Mientras caminaban Peter miró con curiosidad a Pablo.

—¿Y cómo supiste que era Spider-Man Pablo? —le preguntó Peter en un tono más bajo para que nadie los escuchara.

—De hecho no lo sabía _per se_, nada más te vi cómo te quedaste mirando la batalla con la intención de apoyarlos... en especial a Ladybug y por lo tanto se me ocurrió decírtelo pero no me esperaba que realmente fueras Spider-Man —Pablo le respondió a Peter dejándolo bastante impresionado recordando la manera en la que Ned o May se enteraron de su identidad secreta.

Cuando estaban camino a la residencia de Peter se toparon con Marinette, ella andaba algo distraída como ya era costumbre cuando Peter le habló llamando su atención.

—Ah... hola Pete ¿cómo estás? —Marinette le saludó con un tono alegre.

—Estoy bien Mari ¿Y tú? —Peter le preguntó provocando que se sonrojara por la forma en que se dirigió a ella, cosa que Pablo notó.

—Tú debes ser Marinette ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Pablo.

Marinette se sorprendió por el muchacho, cosa que Peter notó.

—Él es mi amigo, se llama Pablo Salazar —presentó al muchacho.

—¿Eres el primo de Gabriel? —le preguntó Marinette algo curiosa.

—Parece que mi fama me precede —afirmó Pablo con un tono bromista.

—Solo dale una oportunidad, él te puede caer muy bien —Peter le aconsejó con una sonrisa que le dio mucha confianza a Marinette.

Había pasado una semana sin que hubiera un ataque por parte de Hawk Moth. Gabriel ya se había extrañado porque según lo que le habían contado Juleka y Rose los ataques eran cosas muy frecuentes y por lo general no pasaban muchos días entre las akumatizaciones (cosa que fue respaldada por Alya y Nino).

Gabriel se preguntaba que si la presencia de su tío como soldado en vez de turista había inquietado a Hawk Moth. Él sabía la reputación que le precedía y aún más desde el Mayo del '98 cuando apoyó al niño que vivió en la batalla final contra Tom Ryddle, y aquel que apoyo a su padre a joder los negocios de Kingpin que hubieran hecho mucho daño a Landavidis de haberse llevado a cabo.

Él pensaba que Hawk Moth estaba tramando algo, algo tan grande como para alterar su rutina de tal modo. Sentía que nada bueno podía salir de todo esto, él había hablado con Juleka sobre sus preocupaciones y ella coincidió en varios de sus puntos pero le explicó que no dejara que eso lo consumiera, que ella confiaba en que su tío podría con la situación, dado que él le había contado a ella lo referente a su tío (de manera muy superficial por supuesto).

Gabriel miró a Juleka con agradecimiento y él se prometió que en uno de estos días él le diría quien era realmente, solo esperaba que ella lo comprendiera cuando se lo dijera. Gabriel no había tenido amigos antes (sin contar a Pablo o a su prima), él no sabría cómo afrontar la situación si Juleka, Rose, Alya, Nino, Mylène o Iván se alejaran de él.

De verdad los había llegado a apreciar tanto como para considerarlos sus amigos y de cierto modo sabía que ellos también lo consideraban así. Realmente quería y apreciaba a Juleka desde el día que la conoció, desde que la conoció la consideró alguien importante para él y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño otra vez y se prometió que se iría al infierno si pasaba lo contrario.

Después de estar un rato pensativo Gabriel decidió a salir a caminar acompañado por Pablo, aunque no sabía que su tía los acompañaría vestida con su uniforme bajo un hechizo de desilusión.

Adrien se escabulló de su mansión, porque su padre se había vuelto más extraño desde que esos dos hombres lo visitaron y no se sentía a gusto en el ambiente provocado por él. Además estaba extrañado por el hecho de que no hubiera ataques en ese plazo de tiempo, eso era bastante extraño para él, además ya tenía una semana sin ver a su lady y eso era una cosa que lo estaba volviendo loco, tanta tranquilidad lo ponía nervioso porque lo percibía como si fuera la calma antes de la tempestad.

Ya estaba lejos de la mansión, así que decidió ir a por Peter para pasar el rato y tratar de olvidarse de esa situación que lo inquietaba.

Ya era pasado de medio día cuando Adrien llegó a la torre Eiffel y Peter le saludó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué tal Adrien? —Peter chocó los puños de manera parecida a la que haría Nino cosa que hizo que sonriera un poco.

—Estoy bien Peter, aunque mi padre está más extraño que antes —Adrien le mencionó a lo que Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Peter le preguntó al rubio.

—Porque hace una semana unos hombres visitaron a mi padre y desde aquel entonces actúa de manera más sospechosa aunque no sé qué pueda ser —le respondió Adrien algo abatido.

Peter al ver como se encontraba el modelo decidió cambiar el tema de conversación para animarle.

—¿Y qué te parece Marinette Adrien? —Peter le preguntó trayendo de nuevo la confusión del modelo pero respondió con lo que sentía.

—Ella es muy buena amiga, pero yo amo a Ladybug —Adrien le respondió a lo que Peter sin saber por qué se sintió mejor pero por otra parte se sintió muy mal por su querida amiga.

—¿Y por qué no te le declaras Adrien? hasta un amigo y yo podríamos acompañarte para llevarle una serenata —Peter le sugirió pero lo de la serenata hizo sonreír a Adrien.

—Lo he intentado pero siempre pasa algo que lo impide —Adrien le respondió ocultando el hecho que siempre se le insinúa siendo Chat Noir, quizá debería intentarlo siendo Adrien, tal vez llevar una doble vida lo estaba volviendo loco.

En eso llegaron Pablo y Gabriel siendo vigilados por Sarah desde un edificio cercano con su rifle de francotirador.

—Hola Peter —le saludó Pablo—, parece que alguien me invocó.

Adrien y Peter sonrieron por la declaración del chico.

—¿Y tú eres...? —Pablo le preguntó a Adrien.

—Adrien Agreste, mucho gusto —Adrien le dijo mientras le daba la mano.

—Pablo Salazar —Pablo se presentó mientras le sonreía al modelo como si ya lo conociera.

Gabriel solo negó con la cabeza al saber el verdadero motivo por el cual su primo le sonreía al rubio, en eso Adrien lo volteó a ver.

—Tú debes de ser el amigo de Juleka... Gabriel ¿Verdad? —Adrien le comentó a lo que Gabriel asintió.

—Sí que tienes valor para enfrentarte a un akumatizado de frente, tienes mis simpatías —Adrien le respondió a lo que Gabriel alzó la ceja.

—Eres famoso amigo, apareciste en las noticias por al menos dos días —Adrien le comentó a lo que Gabriel se puso pálido.

_—Creo que mi padre va a matarme, espero que mi madre me apoye... bueno si es que ella no me mata primero— _Gabriel pensó para sus adentros bastante nervioso.

Después de un rato Adrien ya se encontraba más tranquilo, pues pasar el rato con eso tres lo había ayudado de alguna manera. Mientras tanto Sarah estaba contenta de ver como su hijo y su sobrino hacían más amigos pero procedió a retirarse momentáneamente para reencontrarse con su amado esposo, el cual se encontraba con Tony hablando sobre cosas triviales.

—¿No deberías estar pendiente de tus negocios Tony? —Sarah preguntó de una manera bastante despreocupada.

—Debería, pero decidí tomar unas vacaciones... principalmente para apoyarlos con este tema de Hawk Moth y en segunda para molestar al mocoso con su vida sentimental —Tony Stark le respondió como si fuera el tema más casual del mundo.

—¿Y con quién lo vas a molestar?¿con Liz o qué? —le respondió Sarah mientras Tony sentía como si ella estuviera viendo sus pensamientos.

—Unas fuentes confiables me contaron que anda interesado en una tal Marinette —le respondió Tony de manera relajada— pero no voy a decirle directamente... vas a ser más como a tu estilo: a través de indirectas.

La mirada de Sarah se oscureció por la declaración del multimillonario.

—Sí aprecias tu vida Stark mejor mantén esa boca cerrada... te lo digo como amigo —le aconsejó Saulo en un tono bajo para que no le oyera su amada.

—¡Te oí Saulo! —Sarah le llamó la atención a Saulo, el cual solo bajo sus hombros algo apenado.

—cof cof Mandilón cof cof —Tony "estornudo" haciendo que Saulo le diera una mirada de muerte.

_—¡Esa mirada significa Peligro!—_ Tony pensó mientras pensaba como escribir su testamento en menos de un minuto.

Él sabía que su amigo era un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando le daba esa mirada, no por nada tenía la reputación que tenía. Aunque sabía que él había pasado por mucho, desde la muerte de su hermano pasando por la desaparición y muerte de sus amigos, llegando hasta el hecho que tuvo que tomar el difícil trabajo de matar a su mentor por el bien mayor.

Sí, él tuvo una vida de mierda pero se alegró de que apareciera una luz en su vida llamada Sarah. Se alegraba de que él se hubiera apoyado en ella para superar esos hechos pero en fin, aún seguía teniendo ese carácter de mierda que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Volviendo con los chicos, ellos se encontraban paseando por las calles de París hablando de cualquier cosa. Todo se encontraba tan tranquilo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Adrien se sentía libre y que estaba entre gente que le entendía. Él se llevó de maravilla con Gabriel con quien interactuaba como si de alguna forma como si pudiera entenderlo. Además Peter y Pablo en conjunto eran bastante divertidos como si se compenetraran bastante bien a pesar de "apenas" haberse conocido y de alguna manera sabía que podía contar con ellos.

De manera simultánea Marinette se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para salir de paseo con sus amigas en lo que volteó a ver a Tikki.

—No puedo creer que ese militar se hubiera dado cuenta de mi identidad secreta pero al menos me consuela el hecho que no trabaja para Hawk Moth —Marinette le comentó a la pequeña kwami.

—Por lo que me contaste te pusiste paranoica otra vez —le comentó Tikki mientras hacia un puchero.

—Sí, si me puse paranoica. Él no me dio muy buena espina que digamos... además que sabes por qué trato de cuidar tanto mi identidad secreta hasta de Chat Noir y ahora también de Spider-Man —la chica le contó.

Marinette soltó un suspiro al decir el nombre del héroe arácnido, cosa que la kwami notó e hizo una sonrisita al notar el potencial del Spiderbug como lo empezó a denominar desde aquel entonces.

—¿Y qué piensas sobre Spider-Man, Marinette? —Tikki preguntó con curiosidad haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara.

—No... No sé qué pensar sobre él. Desde esa pesadilla, ese nombre me provoca una sensación bastante agradable en el pecho —Marinette se quedó un poco pensativa— ese héroe me inquieta de una manera que no puedo describir pero siento como si ese sentimiento quisiera remplazar lo que yo siento por Adrien, cosa que yo no creo posible.

Marinette formó una expresión confundida en su rostro y se notaba que no podía con eso. Tikki solo rió que su amiga se revolviera con sus propios sentimientos, en vez de tomar atención a los pequeños detalles, si hiciera ese todo sería más simple.

—¿Y con respecto a Peter? —Tikki soltó para ver como reaccionaba Marinette.

—Él es un muy buen amigo, le tengo mucho aprecio desde que lo conocí esa tarde en el parque —Marinette le contestó con bastante determinación.

Tikki sonrió gratamente, ella le iba a decir algo al respecto pero el llamado de la mamá de Marinette avisando que habían llegado sus amigas la interrumpió e inmediatamente Marinette le indicó que se escondiera en su bolso.

Alya, Mylène, Juleka y Rose entraron en la habitación y la chica sonrió al verlas. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, dispuestas a dar un paseo bastante agradable aprovechando el hecho de que no ha habido ataque a la ciudad en una semana. Mientras caminaban hablando sobre cosas triviales Rose vio de casualidad a Gabriel, quien estaba al lado de Adrien y decidió ir a saludarlo. A su vez vio de manera cómplice a sus amigas que a su vez observaron de manera maquiavélica a Marinette, quien no se había dado cuenta de nada a lo que ellas asintieron y se acercaron a ellos para "saludarlos".

—¡Hola Gabriel! —le saludó Rose llamando su atención, él se volvió a verla para saludarla pero quedó mudo y se sonrojo al ver a su querida amiga Juleka.

—H... hola R... Rose, h... hola J... Juleka—Gabriel le saludó entre tartamudeos, a lo que Juleka lo observó algo enternecida.

—Hola Gabriel —Juleka le saludó con una sonrisa bastante tierna al parecer del chico pero fue interrumpida por Marinette que saludó a su amigo pero al ver a Adrien se quedó muda y puso bastante nerviosa.

—H... hola A... Adrien —Marinette saludó al modelo tratando de mantenerse tranquila pero fracasó miserablemente.

Sus amigas se dieron un golpe en la frente mientras negaban con un movimiento de su cabeza por la pobre interacción entre el modelo y la diseñadora.

—Lo que pasa es que a Marinette le gusta Adrien y nosotras tratamos de ayudarla pero siempre se pone nerviosa con él —Juleka le susurró a Gabriel al ver su cara de curiosidad, quien asintió al comprender la curiosa situación.

—Hola Marinette ¿qué haces? —Adrien le preguntó a la chica, quien lo volvió a ver mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios

—¿Eh? ¡Adrien!, veras, estaba dando un paseo con las chicas aprovechando la tranquilidad de estos días, je,je —Marinette le contestó de una manera un poco impulsiva pero un poco más calmada provocando que las chicas sonrieran algo más satisfechas.

—vaya, que coincidencia nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo —Adrien le contestó algo sorprendido.

Después de pasar un rato con su amigo y con su esposo, Sarah volvió a vigilar a su sobrino y a su hijo con la mira de su rifle, sin saber que eso activaría el sentido arácnido de Peter.


	7. Una Princesa Fragante

**Capítulo 6: Una Princesa Fragante**

Sarah siguió vigilándolos y se percató de que vigilarlos con la mira de su rifle parecía volver loco el sentido arácnido de Peter. Entonces decidió cambiar de posición y utilizar unos binoculares en vez de la mira de su rifle, lo cual le parecía un poco molesto pero no podía arriesgarse y que se dieran cuenta de que los estaba vigilando.

Mientras Peter estaba con sus amigos notó como su sentido arácnido se calmó de repente como si no hubiera pasado nada por lo que pensó que fue alguna cosa de su imaginación, así que le restó importancia para volver a prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos.

Dos días pasaron desde que Gabriel se reunió con sus amigos y decidió que ese hoy le contaría a Juleka lo que era, él porque de que sus padres se encontraran algo renuentes a que viniera a París. Solo esperaba que esto no se saliera de control y que ella se terminara alejando de él.

De manera simultánea Rose se encontraba en la escuela, más precisamente en la clases de química donde la Srta. Mendeleiev estaba explicando sobre la combustión. Ella se encontraba al lado de Juleka viendo el reportaje de Nadja sobre que el príncipe Alí el heredero al trono del reino de Achu, quien haría los honores durante su visita a París reuniendo fondos para el hospital infantil de París.

—Él es tan apuesto y tiene un corazón de oro —Rose soltó un suspiro— ¿Sabes qué Juleka?, le voy a escribir una carta hablándole de mi completa adoración y mi máximo respeto.

Marinette, por su parte entró al aula cayéndose solo para ganarse una reprimenda de la profesora de química. Cuando Rose terminó de escribir su carta la terminó la roció con su perfume, el cual la profesora de química olió y le habló de manera sarcástica, lo cual Chloé aprovechó para burlarse de ella ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de Juleka.

La profesora Mendeleiev le confiscó el teléfono y el perfume, aparte de decirle una sarta de cosas que hicieron que Juleka y Peter se indignaran y la observaran con odio a lo cual la docente le restó importancia y volvió a la pizarra a explicar el tema que estaba impartiendo.

—¡Amigo! —Nino le habló a Peter el cuál se volteó a verlo mientras Marinette se detenía para esperarlo—. Ustedes son tal para cual.

—Ninguno de los dos llega a tiempo a la escuela, al parecer ustedes tienen un secreto que no nos quieren revelar —Alya se unió a la conversación.

Al terminar su declaración Alya y Nino intercambiaron miradas entre Peter y Marinette, los cuales se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello de Nathaniel y los observaron con incredulidad.

—No, no es lo que crees Alya —Marinette apartó su mirada de Alya bastante nerviosa—. Na... nada más es una curiosa coincidencia.

Marinette se tranquilizó pero de repente tropezó de las escaleras, Peter observó algo aterrorizado como ella se cayó pero afortunadamente cayó en los brazos de Adrien, quien estaba pasando por ahí.

—¿Estás bien Marinette? —le preguntó el modelo con algo de preocupación mientras la examinaba con la mirada para ver si se había hecho daño.

—Estoy bien Adrien —le contestó la chica algo sonrojada y a su vez trató de controlarse para no hacer nada fuera de lugar pero se fijó en su bolso para no encontrar a Tikki lo cual hizo que se preocupara mucho.

Mientras tanto Chloé se puso a hablar con Sabrina.

—¿Qué crees que haga hoy el Príncipe Alí, Sabrina? —Chloé le preguntó a su amiga pelirroja con un tono arrogante, el cual hizo que Peter frunciera el entrecejo sospechando que la rubia tenía algo entre manos.

—Él entregara juguetes en el hospital infantil —Sabrina le respondió con un tono confundido a lo que Chloé miro al suelo solo para encontrar a Tikki.

—¿Qué clase de juguetito es este? —preguntó la rubia mientras levantaba a Tikki, quien estaba totalmente quieta— ¿Quién lo dejó aquí?

—Ah... seguramente el príncipe Alí nunca ha visto nada como esto, y cuando ponga los ojos en mí... él se olvidará de esos niños— afirmó Chloé mientras jugaba con Tikki.

Mientras la kwami trataba de quedarse quieta para que no la descubrieran, la charla de Chloé y Sabrina llamó la atención de Rose.

—¿Acaso dijiste Príncipe Alí? —preguntó la chica vestida de rosa bastante ilusionada.

—A ti no —Chloé declaró de una manera muy grosera, lo cual la puso algo triste mientras Sabrina la observaba de manera condescendiente.

—El Príncipe Alí se hospeda en el hotel del papá de Chloé —le mencionó la pelirroja en un tono indiferente.

—Es el único hotel apto para un príncipe y yo seré la primera en conocerlo, eso es bastante afortunado ¿No crees? —Chloé le contestó en un tono muy burlón que a Peter no le gustó nada.

—¿Le podrías dar esto de mi parte, por favor Chloé? —Rose le entregó la carta bastante ilusionada.

—Claro, no hay problema —Chloé le respondió con el mismo tono de voz que había estado empleando.

Tanto a Peter y a Juleka les dio mala espina toda la situación, dado que no confiaban en Chloé.

—Eso sería muy amable de tu part... —Rose le agradeció pero fue interrumpida por la risa de Chloé.

—¿En serio crees que haría eso? —la rubia observó la carta que estaba en su mano— ¿En serio crees que quiero estar cerca de ese olor a pescado?

Tras proferir esas palabras, Chloé rompió la carta y la dejó tirada en el suelo provocando que Rose se pusiera a llorar pero la rubia le restó importancia para después subirse a su limosina. Marinette vio a Tikki en la mano de Chloé y fue corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Chloé aguarda! Ese es mi... —gritó la azabache pero Chloé la observó de forma burlona.

—¡Ya no Marinette! ¡Ahora es mío!

Peter estaba furioso por todo lo que había pasado, en especial estaba furioso con Chloé por burlarse así de la pobre Rose. Él junto a Juleka fueron a consolar a la pobre chica pero ella se fue corriendo darles oportunidad de consolarla.

Por su parte Gabriel estaba decidido a contarle su verdadera ascendencia a Juleka, por lo que fue hacia el colegio para encontrársela. Cuando llegó notó que ella estaba muy enojada por algo que había sucedido de manera muy reciente

—Hola Juleka —le saludó Gabriel con algo de inseguridad.

—Hola Gabriel —Juleka le saludo tratando de calmarse pero se notaba con claridad que estaba furiosa.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó Gabriel con algo de timidez.

—Pasó algo con Rose —Juleka dio un suspiro— pero aquí no te lo puedo contar, si quieres te lo cuento en otro lado, supongo que ahí tendremos algo de privacidad... lo que menos quiero es que más gente se entere.

Gabriel asintió y antes de partir le propuso que fueran a la casa de su tía abuela Annette, a lo que Juleka aceptó sin mayores contratiempos. En el trayecto la chica se había tranquilizado un poco del coraje que traía pues el hecho de que se burlaran de sus amigos provocaba que le hirviera la sangre, en especial que los hicieran menos como a Rose. Cuando llegaron la casa, los dos fueron directamente a la terraza en la que parecía que no había nadie, aunque Gabriel sabía que su familia no lo espiaría.

—Bueno ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —le Gabriel preguntó de forma tranquila para que ella no se alterara.

—Lo que pasó es que una compañera de clases se burló de Rose y la terminó humillando delante de casi toda la escuela —Juleka le contó de forma tranquila a lo que Gabriel asintió comprendiendo la situación.

—Déjame adivinar ¿fue Chloé verdad? —Gabriel le preguntó a lo que ella asintió.

—No sé cómo ella se puede comportar así... puede que ella tenga dinero pero aun así, ni yo soy así y eso que yo soy el príncipe heredero de Landavidis— Gabriel espetó bastante frustrado por el hecho de que esa rubia se metiera con su amiga que sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a ella, asimismo no se dio cuenta que le dijo a Juleka que él era el príncipe de Landavidis cosa que dejo a la muchacha bastante sorprendida.

—¿Con que el príncipe de Landavidis, eh? —Juleka le preguntó a su amigo.

Gabriel se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata pero trato de no ponerse nervioso por eso.

—Te lo iba decir hoy, de hecho por eso fui al colegio... porque yo te quería contar de mi ascendencia como te lo había prometido, aunque no quería contártelo así... pero me frustra que se metan con mis amigos.

—¿Es por eso que no te querían dejar venir tus padres, verdad? —Juleka le preguntó al chico atando cabos, a lo que él asintió— ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no podía, se supone que estoy de incognito pero mis padres me dijeron que si conocía a alguien de confianza me darían permiso de que le contara —le contestó Gabriel sin poder verla a los ojos.

—¿Entonces confías en mí, verdad?— le preguntó Juleka a lo que él asintió algo avergonzado a lo que ella sonrió de forma afable

—En el tiempo que llevo conociéndote podría decir que te podría confiar mi vida ¿Sabes? —Gabriel le afirmó a lo que ella se sonrojó.

—¿Y cómo puedes saberlo con tanta exactitud Gabriel? —Juleka le preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

Ante la pregunta de su amiga Gabriel cerró sus ojos ante la mirada expectante de la chica.

—Con esto lo sé —Gabriel comentó mientras abría sus ojos dejando ver que su color había cambiado de negro como el carbón a un morado bastante claro con una línea concéntrica—, con mi ojo ilusorio

Juleka se sorprendió por la afirmación de su amigo.

—¿Ojo Ilusorio? —preguntó Juleka todavía sorprendida.

—Sí, el ojo ilusorio es una herencia de sangre que posee mi familia, aunque no es exclusiva de ella y se cuenta que proviene prácticamente desde el inicio de la humanidad —Gabriel le comentó a la chica de aspecto gótico.

—¿Entonces tu primo también tiene ese poder? —le preguntó Juleka.

—Claro que sí, solo que no aún no lo ha despertado— le contestó el chico.

—¿Despertado? —preguntó Juleka algo desconcertada.

—Verás, cualquiera que tenga este poder de nacimiento lo tiene inactivo y se despierta con un sentimiento fuerte enlazado al corazón... o eso me contó mi padre —le explicó Gabriel.

—¿Y cuándo lo despertaste Gabriel? —le preguntó ella con bastante curiosidad a lo que Gabriel se sonrojó.

—Yo... yo lo desperté hace 17 días, más precisamente cuando te akumatizaron —le confesó el chico bastante sonrojado.

—¿Papá tú crees que Gabriel ya le haya contado a Juleka su ascendencia? —Pablo le preguntó a Saulo con bastante curiosidad.

—No sé hijo, pero tu primo debe de tener cuidado a quien le dice porque si lo hace de manera indiscriminada tu madre está autorizada a obliviatear a quien considere necesario por el bien de tu primo —le contestó Saulo mientras Pablo hacía una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Y por qué lo hacen?, digo Gabriel ya tiene el ojo ilusorio, no es necesario que mis tíos lo estén sobreprotegiendo —Pablo soltó mientras

Saulo sonrió al ver el parecido que su hijo que tenía con él, en especial cuando estaba enojado o cuando hacia alguna expresión de desagrado.

—Que tenga el ojo ilusorio no lo hace todopoderoso Pablo —Saulo le comentó mientras recordaba un suceso que había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo—. Además comprende a tus tíos, tienen miedo de que le hagan algo en represalia o que lo secuestren para tratar de sacar algún provecho político... hijo no tienes idea lo que me costó convencerlos de que lo dejaran venir con nosotros.

Ante la explicación de su padre, Pablo relajó su expresión y pudo comprender un poco a sus tíos.

—¿Papá cuando crees que yo despierte ese poder? —Pablo le preguntó a su padre algo ansioso.

—Cuando llegue el momento adecuado hijo, cuando sientas algo tan intenso por alguien... cuando ese sentimiento te supere por completo, lo despertarás, te lo aseguro hijo— le contestó Saulo con una voz melancólica por lo que Pablo decidió dejar las cosas así.

De manera simultánea, Rose estaba llorando en una banca que estaba cerca de una de las orillas del rio Sena. Ella estaba muy triste por el hecho de que Chloé se hubiera burlado de ella y hasta ella se sorprendió de sentir algo de rencor hacia rubia. Ella se preguntaba que con qué derecho se burlaba de las personas, primero se metió con su querida amiga Juleka, luego siempre se burlaba de Marinette y Peter. Rose sabía que todos esos sentimientos negativos que sentía no eran propios de ella, además también se entristecía porque el Príncipe Alí no recibiría su carta en la ella había escrito todo lo sentía por él.

De repente una obsesión enfermiza se empezó a apoderar de ella y al mismo tiempo sintió una extraña sensación de euforia en lo que empezó a escuchar la voz de Hawk Moth.

—Princesa Fragancia soy Hawk Moth —el villano se presentó con una voz profunda y calmada

—Tu perfume ahora será tu arma secreta, nadie se te resistirá... en especial el Príncipe Alí —el villano declaró con una voz solemne—. Nada más te pediré a cambio los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Rose se empezó a ser rodeada por un aura oscura, que la fue transformando en la que sería como princesa fragancia.

_—Perdónenme por no ser tan fuerte, Juleka, Gabriel, todos, perdónenme—_ Rose pensó con el ultimo atisbo de conciencia que le quedaba antes de que el akuma tomara el completo control de ella.

—¡Claro Hawk Moth! ¡Ahí voy mi príncipe! —exclamó Princesa Fragante con un tono enfermizamente dulce mientras sonría de manera maligna.

Peter y Marinette se encontraban en la entrada del hotel Le Grand París. Marinette había ido hasta ahí para tratar a recupera a Tikki de manos de Chloé, además ella estaba preocupada por el estado de su pequeña amiga que empezaba a parecer que se iba a enfermar. Por su parte Peter había decidido acompañarla por lo mortificada que estaba, además por el hecho de que le iba a recriminar a esa rubia oxigenada por lo malditamente grosera que había sido con Rose.

—Hola, somos compañeros de Chloé Bourgeois y tenemos que verla —Marinette le explicó al portero.

—¿Son amigos de ella? —el portero le preguntó.

—¿Amigos de Chloé? ¿Es una broma?, digo estamos en la misma clase nada más —le respondió Marinette algo exaltada.

—Si no son sus amigos no pueden pasar —le respondió el portero bastante serio.

—Sí somos sus amigos, somos los mejores amigos ¿verdad Pete? —respondió Marinette de una forma un algo impulsiva y nerviosa a lo que Peter y el portero levantaron una ceja.

—Ajá, Chloé no tiene más amigos que el señor Adrien y la señorita Sabrina —le respondió el portero con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Entonces no nos dejará entrar? —le preguntó Marinette bastante intranquila mientras le daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No —le respondió el portero mientras se iba a la recepción.

Peter observó a Marinette y trató de reprimir una risa por lo que le había dicho el portero sobre la respuesta impulsiva de su amiga pero se centró en Marinette, quien observaba un bote de basura mientras tenía una sonrisa en la boca.

—¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer Pete! —Marinette le avisó a su amigo mientras se acercaba a él para explicarle su plan.

Peter levantó una ceja recordando un trabajo de segundo tiempo que tuvo en Nueva York para después asentir bastante satisfecho con la idea. Un rato después se disfrazaron de repartidores y llegaron con cajas de pizza a la recepción.

—Buongiorno signore, traemos unos pedidos para la señorita Chloé Bourgeois —le indico Marinette alterando su tono de voz.

—Hmph... generalmente la señorita Bourgeois pide sushi, además que es demasiada pizza, a lo mejor va a tener una pijamada con la señorita Sabrina —razonó el portero mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

—Vayan al último piso, es la suite imperial —les indicó permitiéndoles pasar y ellos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ahí.

Momentos después cuando llegaron al lugar donde el portero les había indicado observaron como Chloé estaba hablando sola mientras veía a Tikki de manera maliciosa.

—Es un regalo para los niños enfermos príncipe —escucharon decir a Chloé, quien seguramente se estaba imaginando un encuentro con el Príncipe Alí.

Marinette estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia ella pero Peter la detuvo poniendo un brazo delante de ella provocando que la peliazul lo viera con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sé que ella no te cae bien, de hecho a mí también me cae bastante mal... pero no nos podemos permitir ser impulsivos mi querida Marinette —Peter le indicó haciendo que ella se tranquilizara un poco, por lo que prosiguieron a seguir a la rubia mimada hasta su habitación.

—Traigo un pedido para la señorita Bourgeois —hablo Peter tras tocar la puerta, alterando un poco su tono de voz para que ella fuera a abrirles.

Cuando Chloé les abrió, Marinette fue a reclamarle por llevarse a Tikki y por lo que le había hecho a Rose descolocando a la rubia. Y sin saber le dio la oportunidad a Peter de escabullirse en el apartamento de chica mimada.

— ¿Dónde estará? —se preguntó Peter mientras buscaba a la kwami.

Y tras varios minutos de búsqueda la vio en frente del espejo del tocador pero como no decidió acercarse. Entonces utilizó sus telarañas para traerla a sus manos provocando que ella se moviera pero Peter decidió no prestarle demasiada atención y salió a escondidas para reunirse con Marinette, pero cuando pasó por donde estaban ellas Chloé lo vio y Peter tomo la mano de Marinette antes de salir corriendo con la rubia mimada atrás de ellos.

Mientras tanto Princesa Fragancia estaba en la recepción del hotel tratando de que le dijeran donde se encontraba su preciado príncipe.

—Vengo a ver al ver Príncipe Alí —preguntó la villana con un tono bastante empalagoso mientras observaba al portero.

—¿Tiene cita con el príncipe, señorita? —le preguntó el señor con un tono fastidiado.

—No es necesario ¡Yo soy su princesa! —Princesa fragancia le resaltó al portero con algo de enfado.

—Si claro, y yo soy el rey Luis XIV —le respondió el portero en un tono bastante sarcástico.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a una princesa —le recriminó la villana bastante furiosa antes de proceder a rociarle con su perfume especial, poniéndolo bajo su control.

—Estoy bajo sus órdenes mi señora —le indicó el portero con una voz serena dejando a la princesa bastante satisfecha mientras ingresaba al hotel.

—¿Dónde estará mi amado? —se preguntó bastante impaciente no queriendo que él se desesperara por ella (sí, claro).

En otra parte del hotel se encontraba el alcalde André junto con el príncipe y su acompañante aparentemente planificando un evento en el Río Sena, y al parecer al príncipe le gustó por la reacción que tuvo pero su acompañante le recordó todas sus responsabilidades haciendo que su reacción se apagara cambiando su expresión desilusionada. Mientras esto sucedía Chloé, quien había perdido a Marinette y a Peter, tosió y le tocó el hombro a su padre.

—Príncipe Alí permítame presentarle a mi queridísima princesa —André le pasó a Chloé pero el príncipe en un movimiento reflejo se retiró.

—Discúlpeme linda señorita —se disculpó el príncipe algo avergonzado.

De manera simultánea la reportera Nadja Chamack ingresó en la habitación para hacerle una entrevista al príncipe.

—Príncipe ¿Tiene algo que decir sobre su visita oficial a París? —Nadja le preguntó, a lo que príncipe la miro de manera serena y esbozo una sonrisa.

—Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí —respondió de manera formal y tranquila.

De forma repentina Princesa Fragancia ingresó de manera agresiva y puso bajo control a Nadja y su equipo de reporteros (transmitiendo esto a escala nacional).

Saulo aún estaba con su hijo en la sala principal, ambos estaban viendo las noticias en la que estaban transmitiendo el intento de abducción del príncipe por parte de la Princesa Fragancia. Así que fue a una habitación que estaba al lado derecho de la sala de estar, la cual estaba usando como almacén de armas, tomó su fusil lo cargó con sus balas no letales las cuales había usado cuando atacó Pharma, tomó un par de cargadores extra y una granada cegadora para proceder observar a su hijo mientras cerraba la habitación con llave.

—Por nada del mundo vayas a salir de esta casa, si es necesario utiliza tu VP70 la cual está cargada con municiones Pacem para proteger a tu primo y a su invitada ¿entendido Pablo? —Saulo le indicó a su hijo con bastante seriedad a lo que el susodicho asintió comprendiendo la situación solo para ver que su padre desaparecía a través de un espiral que apareció en frente de su ojo derecho.

Instantes después Saulo apareció afuera de la habitación en la que estaba el príncipe, Chloé, su padre y los demás que estaban a punto de ser puestos bajo la voluntad de la akumatizada. Saulo tomó la granada y la tiro dentro de la habitación como dictaba el procedimiento, la cual dejo bastante desorientados a los que estaban adentro. Ingreso de manera rápida y sacó al príncipe y a los que estaban bajo control de la akumatizada, al mismo tiempo apareció Chat Noir lo que llamó la atención del militar.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Yo trataré de distraer a la akumatizada! ¡Tú trata de sacarlos a salvo de aquí! —el capitán le ordenó al héroe gatuno, el cual asintió para después proceder a acatar la orden.

Cuando ellos se iban, Saulo ingresó de nuevo a la habitación y empezó a abrir fuego para darle tiempo a Chat Noir.

Marinette se había despedido de Peter a las afueras de su casa después de recuperar a Tikki. Ella se encontraba bastante preocupada por su amiguita, la cual se había enfermado. En eso vio las noticias para ver si algo sucedió pero solo se vio a Saulo disparándole a Princesa Fragancia, quien parecía ser más ágil de lo que fue Pharma al ver como ella evitaba los disparos del militar, así como este evitaba a los camarógrafos que la akumatizada había enviado con órdenes de atacarlo, así que, con mucho pesar, se transformó en Ladybug sin saber que eso podría pasarle factura más adelante.

Saulo estaba tanteando sus disparos, pues recordó que solo había tomado 90 balas no letales. Él sabía que no debía desperdiciar esos tiros, así que decidió salir de la habitación provocando que Princesa Fragancia saliera tras él.

Una vez que estuvo afuera del hotel él se dirigió a una zona abierta para tratar de combatir con ella. Después de un tiempo bastante prolongado trató de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero descubrió que era demasiado peligroso por el perfume que ella tenía. Ladybug se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la akumatizada para darle apoyo a Saulo, aunque no se fiara completamente de él.

Saulo estuvo por ser puesto bajo control de Princesa Fragancia en varias ocasiones, de las cuales escapó por los pelos. Nada más le quedaban 5 balas cuando decidió activar su ojo ilusorio. Fue entonces cuando sintió una energía negativa bastante familiar, una energía que había sentido en más de 20 años justo después de ese incidente maldito, ese incidente que marcó su vida por varios años. Él estaba aquí y estaba aliado con Hawk Moth, por esa razón ella era más peligrosa que Pharma y que los akumatizados anteriores, a diferencia de estos, la akumatización sacaba lo peor de ella... esto no era como debería ser y esto debería haber acabado ya. El militar iba a cargar de manera más brusca cuando Ladybug trastabilló y Princesa Fragancia aprovechó para ponerla bajo su control pero él la empujó haciéndola a un lado y permitiendo que él aspirara el perfume.

—Ladybug... Huye de aquí... reagrúpate con Chat Noir y Spider-Man —Saulo le indicó a la heroína.

Pero Ladybug se puso en una posición de combate provocando que Saulo la observara furioso.

—¡Es una orden! ¡Lárgate de aquí! —gritó para momentos después relajar sus facciones y observar a Princesa Fragancia de forma sumisa— A sus órdenes mi querida damisela.

La villana sonrió satisfecha de los resultados y al ver que no le quedaba de otra, Ladybug decidió huir.

Ya había pasado un rato desde Chat Noir se había separado del militar, el héroe gatuno sentía que las cosas no iban bien, como si las cosas fueran a empeorar. Y para su mala suerte no se equivocaba, cuando alguien irrumpió en donde todos se encontraban. Saulo entró en la habitación y le disparó dejándolo fuera de combate. Los demás estaban aterrados... estaban bajo merced de Princesa Fragancia, la cual entró momentos después observándolos con una sonrisa arrogante en su boca.

—Mi príncipe, mi príncipe, huele la fragancia de mi eterno amor —la villana le dedicó unas palabras antes de lanzarle algo de su perfume "especial".


	8. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 07: Consecuencias (Una Princesa Fragante - Parte II)**

El príncipe veía como el perfume se acercaba lentamente hacia él pero de repente sintió como lo tiraban apartándolo del perfume, dejando expuesto al padre de Chloé, quien estaba atrás del príncipe.

—¿Está bien Príncipe Alí? —le preguntó nuestro amigable vecino a lo que este solo asintió contento de que él lo salvara.

Princesa Fragancia se molestó por el hecho de que otro héroe había llegado a frustrar sus planes.

—A sus órdenes Princesa Fragancia —dijo André Bourgeois en un tono de voz bastante empalagoso.

Chloé observó atónita como su padre hacia sido puesto bajo control de la villana.

—¡Hay que irnos de aquí! —exclamó Spider-Man mientras le quitaba el rifle a Saulo con una de sus telarañas.

_—Ya después se lo devolveré, esto es muy peligroso en sus manos por el momento—_ pensó el héroe arácnido.

Spider-Man esperó a que Chloé, el príncipe y su asistente salieran para poder bloquear la salida y ganar algo de tiempo, a lo que la villana soltó un chillido molesto.

—¡Nadie me alejará de mi príncipe! —exclamó la villana para después suspirar furiosa.

Por su parte Marinette fue con un curandero que del que había hablado Tikki después de que perdió la transformación, unos momentos después de que Saulo le ordeno que huyera antes de que estuviera bajo control de Princesa Fragancia. Tal vez ese militar le había demostrado que no trabajaría con un sujeto despreciable como Hawk Moth.

Ella estaba segura de que si Saulo trabajara con él, no la hubiera apartado del ataque de la akumatizada y hubiera aprovechado para quitarle su miraculous. De hecho ella hubiera estado vulnerable ante él si hubiera utilizado su rifle contra ella, él pudo dispararle y dejarla fuera de combate para quitarle se joya mística desde aquella vez. Ella solo esperaba que Chat Noir y Spider-Man pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos mientras ella curaba a su querida kwami, que no tenía muy buena pinta desde la destransformación.

Spider-Man vio un automóvil y los cuatro se subieron en él para alejarse de Princesa Fragancia lo más que pudieran. Mientras iban en el auto, el cual nuestro querido héroe estaba manejando, la asistente del príncipe fingió una tos para llamar la atención del arácnido.

—Disculpe... —la asistente se detuvo al no saber el nombre del héroe.

—Spider-Man —el arácnido le dijo su nombre.

—Disculpe Spider-Man pero Tenemos exactamente nueve minutos para llegar al hospital; el Príncipe tiene un itinerario muy estricto —la asistente terminó algo avergonzada cuando notó que todos la miraban (excepto el conductor)

—Disculpe pero no podemos ir al hospital por el momento primero tenemos que poner a salvo al príncipe —le explicó nuestro héroe de manera calmada.

La asistente le iba a responder cuando Princesa Fragancia se paró sobre el auto.

—Príncipe me encanta verte aquí, que suerte tengo... —dijo la villana con algo de malicia.

Mientras la villana se preparaba para rociar su perfume dentro del auto, Spider-Man reaccionó bastante rápido.

—¡Sujétense! —exclamó nuestro héroe mientras frenaba en seco provocando que la akumatizada saliera volando por la inercia.

Marinette se encontraba en la sala del señor que Tikki le había indicado. Ella se encontraba bastante impaciente, pues sabía que lo que pasaba a su pequeña amiga en cierta forma fue su culpa al ignorar los síntomas que ella presentaba.

—¿Ella va a estar bien? —preguntó haciendo que el señor la observara.

—El que hierve de impaciencia no puede comer sopa —el señor se limitó a responder y después volvió a prestar atención a Tikki.

—Hmph... ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con la sopa? —Marinette preguntó todavía impaciente.

—Silencio por favor... siento su energía—el curandero le indicó antes de volver a prestarle atención.

—¿Qué tipo de gata dijiste que era? —el curandero le preguntó a la chica, a quien la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Gata? Umm... ¿Sí? Sin pelo y vuela, además ella es del reino de Achu, me dejaron traerla porque gané un concurso de baile cuando estuve en el Reino de Achu— Marinette inventó ese cuento bastante nerviosa.

—Eso es bastante extraño —dijo el señor en respuesta.

—Sí, mucho —solo atinó a decir Marinette.

Unos momentos después Tikki parecía tener un mejor aspecto, cosa que tranquilizó a la peliazul inmediatamente.

—Terminamos, la salud de tu gata se restauró —le notificó el señor mientras Tikki volaba hacia Marinette.

—Gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho… usted es un verdadero mago —Marinette le alagó—Pero me podría decir cómo lo logró.

El anciano solo pudo sonreír con algo de suficiencia.

—Es un antiguo secreto chino —le "confesó" a lo que la chica asintió para después irse—, como lo tuyos.

—Perdóname Tikki, perdóname estabas muy enferma y no quise darme cuenta —Marinette parecía algo afligida al pedirle disculpas—. No... no sé qué haría sin ti.

Marinette fue interrumpida por Tikki.

—Para empezar no serías Ladybug —la kwami comentó pero fue interrumpida por la chica.

—Eso ya lo sé Tikki, pero para mí tú eres algo más que mi kwami —Marinette comentó con delicadeza.

Tikki sonrió al saber el contexto, al saber que Marinette la consideraba su amiga y no pudo evitar recordar a su anterior portadora en consecuencia.

—¿A dónde habrán ido Chat Noir y los demás? —preguntó la chica en voz alta.

—Ellos fueron a ponerse a salvo en una habitación "fuera del alcance" de Princesa Fragancia —una voz femenina le contestó por lo cual Marinette se vio obligada a voltear.

Al hacerlo vio a la tía de Gabriel pero esta vez estaba vestida con un uniforme negro con un escudo de armas en el hombro derecho y la bandera de Landavidis y el emblema de su rango en el hombro izquierdo, además tenía un rifle de francotirador sin su mira telescópica en sus manos.

—Vamos a reagruparnos con ellos Ladybug —la militar le indicó a la chica, por lo que la chica se quedó algo shockeada de que otra persona supiera su identidad.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi identidad secreta? —Marinette preguntó con un sentimiento de desconfianza que crecía en su interior casi de manera similar a como había sucedido con Saulo.

—Mi esposo me contó para informarme después de un rato de casi someterlo a una tortura por aceptar, casi de manera inmediata la misión de encargarse de Hawk Moth —Sarah le respondió con simpleza a lo que la chica asintió algo incrédula.

—¿Y cómo sabes que donde están ellos? —preguntó Marinette mientras la miraba de manera sospechosa.

—Por el rastreador que se encuentra en PDA de mi esposo —Sarah se limitó a contestar mientras emprendían el camino hacia al apartamento.

Unos minutos después, Sarah y Marinette se encontraban en la entrada del apartamento en donde todos se habían refugiado de Princesa Fragancia. Marinette iba a entrar algo confiada pero la francotiradora la detuvo de manera repentina, pues sentía que algo no estaba bien, así que desenfundó la Beretta que tenía guardada como arma secundaria. Ambas Ingresaron lentamente checando que no hubiera nadie hostil cuando de repente Marinette observó a Chat Noir inconsciente junto al PDA de Saulo en el suelo. Instantes después ella fue a ver si estaba bien. Sarah lo checó para ver qué había pasado cuando cayó en cuenta que Saulo le había disparado con su rifle dejándolo inconsciente.

—Hay que llevarlo hasta donde nos estamos hospedando para poder tratarlo —mencionó la francotiradora.

Mientras Sarah se echaba a Chat Noir a la espalda, volteó a ver a Marinette, quien se acababa de transformar en Ladybug para poder ser útil en combate y cuidar las espaldas de Sarah.

Después de que Princesa Fragancia saliera volando por la inercia, ella los observó hecha una furia. Por lo que le ordenó a Saulo inutilizar al vehículo, a lo cual el asintió entendiendo la orden antes de dispararles a las llantas del auto con su viejo Colt. Spider-Man decidió bajarse del auto para responder el fuego con el rifle que le había arrebatado y de un disparo certero en la pierna dejó al capitán inconsciente en el pavimento librándolo del control de Princesa Fragancia, pero no se dio cuenta que la villana roció su perfume dentro del auto, poniendo bajo control al príncipe, a su acompañante y a Chloé.

—Por un demonio, lo que faltaba —Spider-Man maldijo internamente mientras observaba atónito la situación que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

Al ver que no le quedaba de otra el héroe arácnido tomó a Saulo para retirarse de manera estratégica, sin saber a donde más ir fue hacia la actual residencia de su amigo, el cual fue hacia él cuando lo reconoció.

—¿Qué pasó Peter? —preguntó Pablo algo inquieto al ver a su padre en ese estado.

Nuestro héroe arácnido no sabía ni cómo empezar.

—No sabría decirte que sucedió Pablo, solo sé que tu padre termino bajo el control de Princesa Fragancia y nos atacó... y por consecuencia lo tuve que dejarlo inconsciente —Peter le explicó a grandes rasgos porque cuando él había llegado Saulo ya estaba bajo control de la akumatizada—. Pero cuando creí que lo más peligroso había pasado, de alguna forma ella se coló hasta donde estaban los demás y los puso bajo su control, fue ahí cuando decidí traerlo hacia acá para despertarlo dado que le disparé con su rifle.

—Maldita sea, solo mi madre podría hacerlo despertar con su magia... fuera de eso tendríamos que esperar unas dos horas y media para que se le pase el efecto al somnífero de las municiones— pero Pablo fue interrumpido cuando su madre y Ladybug entraron con Chat en su espalda.

—Mamá ¿Qué pasó con Chat Noir? —le preguntó al ver el estado del héroe gatuno.

—Tu padre por algún motivo le disparo a este gato —Sarah le contestó para después voltear a ver a su esposo.

—Pablo ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre? —Pablo iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Spidey.

—Sarah, tuve que noquearlo con su propio rifle porque estaba bajo control de Princesa Fragancia y era una amenaza muy seria —Spider-Man terminó de explicar

Instantes después Spider-Man fue cuestionado por Ladybug sobre el príncipe y su asistente, a lo que Spidey solo se rasco la nuca con bastante nerviosismo por el hecho.

—Verás Ladybug lo que pasa es que... es que fueron puestos bajo control de Princesa Fragancia por un descuido que tuve al enfrentarme a Saulo —el héroe arácnido le explicó a la heroína, a lo que Ladybug solo suspiró de manera cansada por la frustración que tenía.

—Bueno ahora no es el momento para discutir—mencionó Sarah con voz autoritaria al ver que Ladybug le iba a empezar a recriminar a Spider-Man, a lo que ninguno de los dos pudo refutar sin que ella los viera feo.

Sarah tomó su varita y se dirigió hacia Chat Noir. Ella le lanzó un hechizo Rennervate, el cual hizo que el héroe gatuno volviera algo atontado y parpadeara un par de veces como si le hubieran aturdido de manera algo fuerte.

—¿Cómo estas gatito tonto? —le preguntó Ladybug animando al felino el cual parecía algo más repuesto.

—Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima mi Lady —contesto Chat Noir con el mismo tono burlón de siempre a lo que Ladybug sonrió de ver a su compañero de siempre

—Chat ¿qué pasó antes de que quedaras inconsciente? —le preguntó Spider-Man mientras chocaban los puños.

—Lo que pasó es que después que me separé de Saulo nos fuimos a un apartamento para resguardarnos de ella (refiriéndose a princesa fragancia), después de un rato el mismo Saulo irrumpió en el apartamento y parecía algo diferente, como si estuviera siendo controlado y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa me disparó dejándome fuera de combate —narró el héroe gatuno haciendo algunas reacciones exageradas que le quitaron algo de peso a la situación.

Cuando Sarah iba a despertar a Saulo, Gabriel junto con Juleka ingresó en la sala y observaron a Spider-Man, a Ladybug, a Chat Noir, a Pablo, a su tía y a su tío quien estaba inconsciente.

—¿Qué pasó tía? —preguntó el muchacho bastante desconcertado por la situación.

—Una akumatizada quien se hace llamar Princesa Fragancia —Sarah suspiró antes de continuar—, fue a secuestrar al Príncipe Alí.

Juleka se preocupó al saber quién podría ser Princesa Fragancia, Gabriel notó esto y le sujetó la mano para darle ánimos.

—Tu tío logró alejarlo de ella pero después de batallar con ella, fue controlado mediante un perfume por proteger a Ladybug, y las cosas se salieron de control. Rato después fue hacia donde estaba el príncipe y dejo inconsciente a Chat Noir pero el príncipe fue salvado por Spider-Man. Después de huir en coche fueron interceptados por la akumatizada y el héroe arácnido dejo inconsciente a tu tío por ser una amenaza pero al precio de que Princesa Fragancia pusiera bajo su control al príncipe —Sarah terminó de narrar para después dirigirse hacia Saulo para despertarlo.

Juleka estaba segura de que el príncipe terminaría odiando a Rose después de esto pero Gabriel la reconfortó diciéndole que eso no iba a pasar que conocía a Alí y que él no era precisamente rencoroso.

—¿Dónde estará la akumatizada con el príncipe? — Saulo preguntó ya algo restablecido.

—Disculpe señor —Juleka le llamó la atención de forma tímida—. Creo que Princesa Fragancia va hacia el puente de las artes.

—¿Y para qué irían allí? —preguntó Spider-Man.

—Pues los enamorados van allí para poner un candado con el que se supone que sellarían su amor por siempre, pero pfff... esos son cosas que yo no haría... al menos que mi Lady accediera a hacer eso conmigo —termino de explicar Chat Noir.

Ladybug lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa burlona.

—En tus sueños gatito —se burló ella.

Mientras tanto en el Puente de las Artes, Princesa Fragancia se preparaba para hacer una especie de ceremonia con Chloé y la asistente del príncipe como testigos. La villana sacó un candado de su vestimenta y volteó a ver al príncipe con una sonrisa enfermiza.

—No puedo esperar a que estemos juntos parar siempre —ella se acercó a una orilla del puente para mostrarle el candado—. Esto sellará nuestro amor para siempre... mi príncipe

Tras terminar de decir esto, la villana se dispuso a poner el candado pero una telaraña se lo arrancó de sus manos, solo para terminar en las manos de Spider-Man, quien lo tiró al río momentos después.

—¡En tus sueños princesa verduzca! —exclamó el héroe arácnido mientras Chat Noir y Ladybug se ponían a su lados.

—¡Mi candado! ¡Ya verán! —exclamó la villana bastante molesta.

Como represalia Princesa Fragancia empezó a saturar los cielos de París con su perfume, lo cual era claramente malo.

—Con qué nos vas a dañar, con tu olor a pescado —exclamó Spider-Man provocando que la akumatizada lo observara con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pronto saturaré la atmosfera con este perfume y pondré a todos incluido a Hawk Moth bajo mi control y serán mi súbdito, genial ¿No? —la villana les explicó su plan con un tono demasiado alegre, que incluso hizo sudar frío a Hawk Moth quien trató de quitarle sus poderes pero por algún extraño motivo no pudo.

—Santa madre del cataclismo —comentó Chat Noir bastante impactado por eso.

—Lo siento princesa verduzca pero no vas a poder concretar tu objetivo —afirmó Ladybug con una sonrisa confiada.

—¿Y quién lo va a impedir? —inquirió Princesa Fragancia de forma arrogante.

—Nosotros lo haremos —afirmaron los tres para después dividirse para atacar a la villana, y Ladybug se apartó para invocar su amuleto encantado.

A su vez Spider-Man junto con Chat Noir atacaron a Princesa Fragancia para evitar que fuera hacia Ladybug y la atacara. Por su parte Ladybug observó el matamoscas eléctrico que le había dado el amuleto encantado, pensando que iba a hacer con él, hasta que se le ocurrió algo cuando vio a Spider-Man, por lo que llamó su atención para pasárselo.

—¡Spidey lánzalo hacia la fuente del perfume! —el héroe arácnido entendió lo que ella quería hacer y asintió confirmándole que había entendido el plan.

—¡Hey, aquí Princesa de la Peste! —le gritó el héroe gatuno con algo de sorna mientras esquivaba los ataques de la villana—. ¡Debes de ser la campeona en tener la peor puntería del mundo!

Spider-Man, teniendo el objeto entregado por Ladybug en sus manos, se columpió hacia donde el perfume seguía expandiéndose hacia el cielo y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó el aparato, el cual lanzó un chispazo que encendió todo el perfume consumiéndolo en una explosión que terminó destruyendo el frasco de perfume y aturdiéndolo por la onda de choque.

En eso Ladybug vio al akuma y al instante asumió que Spider-Man lo había logrado.

—¡Atrapa al akuma! —gritó el héroe arácnido, quien tropezó al estar algo desorientado por la explosión.

Ladybug tomó su yo-yo y empezó a agitarlo para acto después lanzarlo a hacia donde estaba la mariposa negra.

—¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —Ladybug atrapó al akuma con su yo-yo y lo purificó para después liberarlo— adiós pequeño akuma.

—¡Ladybug milagrosa! —Exclamó mientras lanzaba el matamoscas hacia el cielo volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Rose, al destransformarse se terminó desmayando por falta de energía (que lo que sea que le hubiera hecho el akuma la había agotado). Los tres héroes se acercaron y observaron a la chica pero el miraculous de Ladybug empezó a pitar avisando que se estaba acabando su tiempo de transformación, por lo que se despidió de los dos héroes, no sin antes pasar al lado de Spider-Man y levantarle un poco la máscara para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Perdóname por molestarme contigo —se disculpó Ladybug a lo que Spider-Man se quedó perplejo por la situación después que la heroína se hubiera ido.

Momentos después de que se fuera la heroína, Spider-Man le indicó a Chat Noir que se llevara al príncipe y a la asistente, junto con Chloé al hotel para que pudiera reacomodar su horario.

Después de que Chat se fue, el héroe arácnido vio una carta, la era la que había escrito Rose, así que la tomó y la guardó para después levantar a la chica y llevársela a casa de Gabriel. Una vez que llegó a la residencia fue al encuentro de Saulo y los demás para informar que ya se había hecho cargo de la situación, a lo que Sarah se acercó a revisar a la chica de rosa quien seguían inconsciente por la akumatización. Sarah observó seriamente a Peter quien se encogió de hombros esperando a que le informara que estaba pasando.

—Esta chica tuvo mucha suerte... —la francotiradora soltó un suspiró— el akuma se llevó una gran parte de su energía vital dejándola inconsciente.

—Es no es normal Sarah, las akumatizaciones anteriores no se llevaban la energía del akumatizado —rebatió Spider-Man algo preocupado por su amiga.

—Claro que esta situación no es normal Spider-Man... yo también me di cuenta cuando estaba luchando con ella —le afirmó Saulo bastante serio.

—Disculpen... ¿pero Rose se pondrá bien? —preguntó Juleka bastante preocupada por su amiga pero Gabriel sostuvo su mano para tranquilizarla.

—Sí señorita Couffaine, no es nada más que un agotamiento severo —Sarah le contestó en un tono tranquilo y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante

—Nada más le voy a dar un "medicamento" para tratar eso —tras decir esto la francotiradora fue por una poción revitalizante que tenía en su habitación.

Al volver a la sala se dispuso a hacerle oler algo de alcohol para hacer que despertara y poder darle la poción.

Mientras tanto en su refugio, Hawk Moth se cuestionó que tan beneficioso fue usar el regalo que le dio ese sujeto que venía con Kingpin. Sabía que le dio más poder a su akuma pero la akumatizada le jugó sucio y se salió de su control, es más casi se convierte en algo catastrófico de no haber sido por esas molestias llamadas Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man... por lo que les agradeció por encargarse de ese "pequeño inconveniente".

—Perdóname hijo por ignorarte pero todo esto es por ti, y por mí para reunir a nuestra familia de nuevo. Te juro que conseguiré esos miraculous para poder revivir a tu madre, mi reina, mi amor —Hawk Moth se susurró a sí mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos para suspirar pesadamente ante ese pensamiento, al mismo tiempo que se cerraba el gran ventanal de su guarida.

Rose se despertó al poco rato como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero de repente recordó que Chloé le había rompido su carta cosa que la puso triste. Peter se dio cuenta y decidió entregarle la carta que había sido escrita por ella.

—Rose no estés triste aquí está la carta que escribiste... fue reparada por la magia de Ladybug —tras esto Spider-Man le entregó la carta a la chica, quien se animó pero se volvió a desanimar rápidamente.

—Gracias Spider-Man, ¿pero cómo se la voy a entregar al príncipe? —Rose preguntó, a lo que Gabriel y Juleka sonrieron.

—Tú en persona Rose pero yo y mi tío vamos a ir contigo para que te dejen entrar —Gabriel le propuso a lo que Rose se animó mucho y le sonrió a él y a Juleka.

Tras esto Gabriel fue a dejar a Juleka a su casa.

—Gracias por hacer eso por Rose, Gabriel —le agradeció Juleka pero Gabriel le sonrió.

—No es nada Juleka, haría lo que sea por mis amigos —Gabriel le explicó a lo que ella le sonrió de forma afable cosa que enterneció al chico y le hizo sentir una sensación de calor agradable en su pecho.

—Eres un buen amigo Gabriel... nos vemos después —Juleka se despidió no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Un rato más tarde Gabriel, junto con su tío, pasaron por Rose para llevarla en su auto al hotel en donde estaba el príncipe, una vez que llegaron se toparon con el portero.

—Buenas tardes señor, podría indicarnos en que habitación se está alojando el príncipe —el muchacho le preguntó amablemente.

—¿Podrían decirme quienes los buscan? —le preguntó el portero de forma cortés

—Claro señor... lo busca el príncipe de Landavidis junto con su escolta y una amiga —Gabriel le indicó por lo que el portero los miró e iba a hacer un comentario mordaz pero Saulo le mostró su identificación de la unidad protectores.

—Correcto ¿y para que lo necesitaban? —les preguntó amablemente.

—Veníamos a saludarlo, aprovechando que estaba en la misma ciudad —le explicó Gabriel de forma diplomática.

—Está bien, el príncipe se encuentra en la suite imperial que está en el penúltimo piso— les indicó de forma tranquila a lo que Gabriel le agradeció.

Saulo se quedó con el portero mientras le ponía cinco billetes de 500 euros en un bolsillo de su traje.

—¿Puedo contar con que no se sepa que el príncipe Gabriel está aquí? —le preguntó de forma tranquila.

—Claro señor cuente con eso —afirmó el portero a lo que Saulo asintió satisfecho.

Momentos después Rose, Saulo y Gabriel entraron en la suite para poder entablar una conversación con el príncipe.

—¿Cómo estás Alí? —le saludó Gabriel de forma cortés cuando lo vio llamando su atención.

—Bien, Gabriel ¿Y tú? —le preguntó Alí de forma amable.

—Bien, de hecho vine a visitarte cuando me enteré que estabas aquí —le explicó Gabriel y cuando terminó de decir eso volteó a ver a Rose quién estaba algo nerviosa por estar con el príncipe—. Además, tengo una amiga que quiere conocerte

Tras hablar con el príncipe, Gabriel le dio una palmada en la espalda a la chica para que se animara a darle la carta que tenía en las manos.

—Eh... príncipe... Alí... sé cómo ayudas a los niños de todo el mundo y sólo quería que supieras que eres la persona más generosa que he conocido —Rose se explicó mientras le daba la carta, cosa que enterneció al príncipe quien la tomo contentó y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—¿Te gustaría ir al hospital al evento en el hospital infantil conmigo señorita...? —se interrumpió como si le preguntara su nombre.

—Rose... Rose Lavillant —Rose le indicó su nombre.

—Que nombre tan bonito —dijo el príncipe provocando que Rose se sonrojara, después de esto le volvió a indicar que si quería ir con él al evento del hospital a lo que ella dijo que sí un tanto emocionada.

—Entonces vámonos rápido antes de que mi chaperona nos encuentre —el príncipe Alí le indicó a la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano para salir de ahí en compañía de Gabriel y Saulo.


	9. Pesadillas

**Capítulo 8: Pesadillas**

Al mismo tiempo que Rose estaba con el Príncipe Alí en compañía de Gabriel y su tío, Peter se encontraba en una video llamada con su querido amigo Ned.

—Vaya que esta vez fue bastante complicado Ned —Peter le mencionó a su amigo, quien lo observó con interés

—¿Qué pasó Peter? —Ned le preguntó con curiosidad, a lo que Peter mencionado dio una carcajada seca.

—Pues un akumatizado se salió de control —Peter le mencionó—, pero aparte de eso Ladybug me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo crees Peter? —Ned le preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Sí, es enserio Ned —Peter le afirmó cuando este empezó a reírse

—Está bien, está bien te creo —Ned le dijo haciendo que Peter se relajara un poco.

—Pero lo bueno es que todo lo pudimos poner bajo control —Peter le afirmó de forma tranquila para después notar que su amigo estaba algo pensativo.

— ¿Qué pasa Ned? —Peter le preguntó a Ned algo extrañado.

—No crees que alguien más aparte de Hawk Moth esté detrás de esto... porque según lo que me has contado, esto ha sido distinto respecto a las akumatizaciones anteriores —le indico Ned provocando que Peter se pusiera una mano en la barbilla.

—Puede ser... tal vez debería contarle esta hipótesis al señor Stark— Peter afirmó por lo que Ned lo observó de forma aprobatoria.

El día siguiente Saulo fue despertado por la aparición de su padre en la sala, por cortesía de Horus, e inmediatamente fue a su encuentro pero teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Sarah.

—¿Qué tal hijo? ¿Cómo estás? —el General Supremo le saludó.

Saulo estaba algo sorprendido de que su padre estuviera ahí mirándolo de forma serena. Después de saludar a su padre, Saulo intuyó que algo estaba mal como para que su padre estuviera ahí de forma despreocupada.

—¿Qué sucede padre? —Saulo preguntó, a lo que Harcos lo observó antes de contestarle

—Parece que las cosas se salieron de control ayer —el General afirmó y Saulo solo se permitió asentir.

—Parece que alguien más se alió con Hawk Moth, lo sentí con mi ojo ilusorio. Era la energía de ese bastardo —Saulo le informó.

El General lo observó con algo de incertidumbre.

—Me refiero al bastardo que mató a mi hermano.

La declaración de Saulo impactó a Harcos, que ciertamente no se esperaba eso.

—¿Te refieres al bastardo que los secuestró en esa misión hace 27 años? —preguntó el general a lo Saulo solo asintió.

—Él está aquí ¿Verdad? —el General declaró, a lo que el Saulo lo observó con algo de incertidumbre.

—No lo sé con certeza pero es muy probable —Saulo le afirmó a su padre, quien solo se limitó a asentir.

—Pero volviendo a lo que venía aquí... bueno aparte de ver a tu madre.

El General hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo quién se puso algo nervioso al notar su mirada.

—Me enteré que casi se sale de control la akumatización de ayer —Harcos le indicó a Saulo—, y también que fuiste puesto bajo control del akumatizado ¿por qué sucedió eso?

Saulo se puso nervioso.

—Por proteger a un compañero en esto —Saulo declaró, y esto hizo que Harcos alzara una ceja.

—Era una heroína que me estaba dando apoyo para someter al villano pero cometió un error —su padre estaba escuchando con atención y asintió permitiéndole continuar— y tuve que ponerme en su lugar para evitar que ella fuera controlada.

—Pero ¿por qué Saulo?

—Porque ella tiene la habilidad de purificar a los akumas y evitarnos mucho más problemas por eso —Saulo declaró y el general asintió comprendiendo la situación.

—En un caso normal me hubiera puesto furioso, pero entiendo tus razones hijo— Harcos suspiró—. Me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando era más joven... como en esa vez que tu madre y yo quedamos atrapados en la fuente de un pequeño pueblo en donde estábamos escondidos y rodeados de nazis. Tu madre deseaba salir de forma sigilosa pero yo, como era y soy de terco, tomé mi Mauser y aprovechando los ruidos de las explosiones cercanas fui eliminando poco a poco a los que representaban un gran peligro.

Harcos hizo una pausa para observar las reacciones de su hijo

—Debiste haber visto la reacción de tu madre cuando realicé el primer disparo.

—Me puse pálida y pensé que eras un idiota alocado con fuertes tendencias suicidas —lo interrumpió Annette con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para besar y abrazar a su marido.

De manera simultánea Pablo no conseguía avanzar en su historia, pues había algo que no concordaba, y eso era la partida del primer rey de Landavidis.

Después de haber unificado las tribus del lugar, haberse comprometido con la hija de uno de los líderes más influyentes de la zona y de dejarle el trono a su hijo mayor años más tarde, partió del país que había colaborado a fundar.

Muchos dicen que anda por ahí y que por algún motivo piensan que se arrepiente de haber ayudado a fundar ese país.

Mientras tanto Peter no dejaba de darle vueltas al beso que le había dado Ladybug, pensaba que no debía darle tanta importancia pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Terminó de arreglarse para ir al colegio y presentarse a clases. Después de salir de clases y despedirse de Marinette se dirigió a un parque cercano y se sentó un rato para esperar a Tony Stark para ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y mientras esperaba observó una situación algo extraña.

Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer que no pasaban de los veinticinco años. Ellos estaban discutiendo sobre algo, pero Peter no alcanzaba a escuchar sobre qué exactamente y sentía que eso no iba a salir nada bien después de ver que la mujer le había dado una fuerte cachetada (que también le dolió de alguna manera).

—Tú destruiste mis sueños... pero encontraré la manera de arruinártelos a ti y los demás maldita —el hombre declaró mientras observaba como la mujer salió corriendo.

Peter sabía que todo se iría al demonio cuando observó que un aura negra lo envolvió, después de que una mariposa negra se posara en su hombro izquierdo. El joven arácnido estaba listo para intervenir cuando de repente desapareció... se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—¿Qué tal mocoso? —Tony le saludo muy a su manera mientras se sentaba a un lado de Peter.

—Todo está bien señor Stark...

Peter lo miró a los ojos a Tony, cosa que lo incomodó.

—Señor Stark ¿Recuerda que le contó a Sarah y Saulo que Hawk Moth se podría convertir en una amenaza más seria?

Tony alzó una ceja algo incrédulo.

—Mocoso no me digas que... —pero Tony se calló al ver la expresión de Peter.

—Sí... Señor Stark, al parecer Hawk Moth se acaba de convertir en una amenaza más seria.

—¿Pero cómo? —Tony preguntó pero no tuvo una respuesta inmediata.

—Aún no sabemos cómo, pero parece que Hawk Moth tiene alguna especie de ayuda externa, y al parecer Saulo lo notó también —explicó Peter mientras observaba la expresión seria de Tony.

—Creo que ellos también se lo iban a explicar señor Stark.

Tony solo se limitó a asentir.

—¿Qué pasa mocoso? Pareces algo más serio de lo normal, y eso que por lo general eres más molesto —le preguntó Tony en un tono casual.

—Lo que pasa señor Stark es que...

—¡Ya sé! Es esa chica Marinette ¿no? —Tony interrumpió al chico, quien se preguntó cómo se había enterado de ella.

—¡No! Bueno ese no es el caso ahora —Peter hizo una pausa—. Lo que pasa es que acabo de ver que alguien fue akumatizado.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste primero mocoso? —Peter se llevó la mano a la cabeza negando divertido.

—Eso era lo que le iba a decir pero usted me interrumpió con otro asunto —se defendió el chico provocando que el multimillonario se avergonzara por eso.

_—Pepper se burlaría de mi si me viera en este instante—_ pensó el millonario con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Y por qué no está causando destrozos como los otros adefesios? —Tony preguntó algo intranquilo.

—Eso el problema señor Stark —Peter suspiró tratando de permanecer tranquilo—, cuando fue akumatizado desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Eso es malo, eso lo vuelve algo impredecible... es mejor que se lo comunique al gruñón y a la "bruja" —Tony le indicó para después retirarse bastante nervioso.

Después de que se fue Tony Stark, Peter se levantó de la banca en donde estaba sentado.

El pobre chico no sabía que podía suceder pues no había señales que indicaran que algo estaba fuera de su lugar, así que decidió ir a su departamento para dejar sus cosas para hacer sus deberes, en especial los de química a los cuales les tenía muchas ganas. Después de terminar su tarea decidió salir a caminar un rato, mientras caminaba reparó en lo nervioso que se veía Tony cuando se retiró... cosa que no era propia de él.

Peter pensaba que sería algo sarcástico y bastante burlón, cosa que hasta cierto punto no sucedió... pero pensó que nada más le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, así que le restó importancia y siguió con su paseo de manera tranquila y tratando que eso no se volviera el núcleo de sus pensamientos.

En eso andaba cuando vio que una furgoneta blanca sin marcas ni logos era perseguida por la policía, así que se fue a cambiarse para después unirse a la persecución, la cual parecía que era bastante grave para la cantidad de patrullas que la perseguían.

Cuando cayó encima de la furgoneta el héroe arácnido vio por el parabrisas hacia el interior de la misma y lo que vio al interior hizo que su pusiera pálido... pues lo que vio al interior a parte de los tripulantes, quienes estaban impactados por su presencia, fue una bomba.

_—Con razón vienen tantas patrullas—_ pensó Spider-Man con bastantes nerviosos.

Mientras pensaba como irrumpir, vio de reojo como el copiloto sacaba una Beretta M92F para dispararle y sin casi tiempo de reacción se movió hacia la parte trasera del techo del vehículo pero su sentido arácnido le aviso cuando un disparo paso por su costado, así que se movió mientras el copiloto le seguía disparando con su pistola semiautomática.

Después de realizar varios disparos, el atacante se quedó sin municiones dándole la oportunidad de acercarse, abrir la puerta y sacarlo para después dejarlo atrapado en su red.

Después de ocuparse de ese sujeto, nuestro héroe arácnido se metió al lado del conductor, el cual trató de dispararle con un revólver que tenía pero percibió esto gracias a su sentido arácnido y lanzó una telaraña que atrapó la mano que tenía el arma dejándolo a su merced. Aprovechando esto Spider-Man pisó el pedal del freno, pues el vehículo iba directo a estamparse contra el arco del triunfo.

El hilo del yo-yo de Ladybug rodeó al vehículo deteniéndolo inmediatamente.

—¡Salgan con la manos en alto! —gritó el oficial Roger a través de un megáfono desde una de las patrullas.

El héroe arácnido salió con las manos en alto para evitar un mal entendido, en eso Ladybug se le acercó y lo abrazó

—¿Estás bien Spidey? —Spider-Man la observó sorprendido, hasta pensó que algo estaba pasando con ella.

—Estoy bien Ladybug, solo estaba charlando con unos malotes con pésima puntería... —Spider-Man le contestó.

De repente Spider-Man sintió que su sentido arácnido empezó a molestarle de manera casi dolorosa. Él alcanzó a voltearse solo para ver al conductor del vehículo apuntándole con su revólver. Momentos después se escuchó el estampido de un disparo que retumbó por toda la zona.

Ladybug abrió los ojos solo para ver al sujeto desplomarse con un charco de sangre que emanaba de su pecho. Ella volteo a observar a los oficiales y reconoció a un sujeto que tenía su rifle levantado y del cual aún tenía rastros de haber sido disparado; el sujeto era Saulo que tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Entonces volvió a ver a Spider-Man, quien estaba algo perplejo cuando el agente la unidad protectores bajo su rifle y se le acercó.

—Debo de darte el crédito que tienes valor de estar sobre un vehículo cargado de explosivos que iban directo al Palacio Borbón.

—¿Es decir que me enfrenté a dos terroristas? —Spider-Man preguntó, a lo que Saulo solo asintió frenando su curiosidad—. ¡Dios! ¡Y yo pensaba que solo eran traficantes de armas como los que conocí en Nueva York!

Después de que se calmara el asuntó y que el equipo de artificieros de la GIGN desactivaran los explosivos en medio de mucha tensión, pues los explosivos eran del tipo que tienen muchos cables trampa y fuentes de energía externas. Todos excepto los policías, algunos miembros de la GIGN y Saulo se retiraron.

Ya entrada la noche Peter tuvo una pesadilla en la que vio como él y Marinette eran humillados con un París en llamas detrás de ellos, después de que un hombre trajeado, de cabellos castaños ondulados y ojos de iris color negro como el carbón y una barba perfectamente cuidada sacó una pistola y le disparó a la chica en el pecho ante la mirada atónita del Parker, quien dirigió su mirada al hombre mientras guardaba su arma para observarlo con sorna.

—¿Por qué no me ayudaste Pete? ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me matara?! —Peter escuchó la voz de Marinette en un tono siniestro, haciendo que el chico se despertara de golpe bastante asustado.

De manera simultánea Saulo se veía sujetando su fusil, veía como su hermano lo observaba de forma maliciosa. Él estaba aterrado de ver a su hermano así, a pesar de haber conversado con él hace 21 años en la dimensión de los muertos y ni así lo había observado así.

—¿Cómo estas hermanito? ¿Cómo se siente ser el culpable de mi muerte?

Saulo sentía furia y tristeza en su interior tras escuchar estas palabras.

—Yo... yo no fui —Saulo solo atinó a decir.

—¿Cómo qué no? Si tú no hubieras ido, ese hijo de perra no me hubiera asesinado —comentó con rencor el "hermano" de Saulo.

—¡Pero si tú te ofreciste para salvarme! ¡Esa vez me dijiste que era por una razón que trascendía más allá de ti! —exclamó Saulo con bastante furia mientras activaba su ojo ilusorio, cosa que asustó a su "hermano".

Él se dio cuenta que ese no era su querido hermano, el susodicho al darse cuenta de esto decidió escapar desapareciéndose, no sin antes dejar una pista que indicara que era una obra de Hawk Moth.

Ya había amanecido cuando Peter se levantó de su cama, bajó hacia la sala y prendió el televisor para ver las noticias.

—Varias personas han reportado tener pesadillas y sueños extraños, siendo una gran suceso de este tipo desde el incidente de "This Man" en 2006 —informó el presentador del noticiero matutino.

Peter estaba impactado por eso cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar entonces fue hacia él, lo levantó y miró la pantalla dándose cuenta que era Marinette. Cuando contestó, Marinette le contó que había tenido un sueño que hizo que se levantara bastante asustada.

Peter trató de calmarla con lo que tuvo éxito, después de eso se quedaran platicando un rato sobre cualquier cosa.

—¡¿Qué tal Saulo?! —Tony saludo al capitán al otro lado del auricular

—¿Te has enterado del extraño incidente del día de hoy —le preguntó el soldado de forma seca.

—¿El de los sueños? Pfff... a lo mejor es un caso de histeria colectiva como el de 2006 —contestó Tony en un tono burlón a lo que Saulo soltó un gruñido.

—No Tony... creo que esto tiene que ver con Hawk Moth.

Tony no supo que decir ante que el hecho que Saulo lo hubiera llamado por su nombre

—¿Crees saber algo al respecto? —le preguntó Saulo de forma seria

—A lo mejor el mocoso sabe algo, deja lo llamó —le comentó el millonario, quien le colgó al instante.

_—Maldito Stark, te quiero como amigo pero tu actitud ¡ergh!—_ pensó el militar para después reunirse con su familia.

Después de colgarle a Saulo, Tony decidió marcarle a Peter pues se había acordado que el chico le había comentado algo por el estilo el día anterior.

—¿Qué pasa Mari...? —Tony escuchó la voz del joven Parker a través del dispositivo.

—¿Con qué Mari, eh? —le contestó el millonario con un tono burlón haciendo que Peter se sobresaltara.

—¡Ah! es usted señor Stark... es... que... es... que... —Peter se trató de excusar de forma patética haciendo que Tony se riera.

—Lo que sucede es que creíste que era Marinette ¿no mocoso? —Tony hizo una pausa disfrutando del momento—. Bueno a lo que venía ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que antes de verme una persona había sido akumatizada y desapareció sin dejar rastro?

—S...Sí señor Stark —respondió el muchacho todavía algo alterado por lo acababa de suceder.

—Pues creo que sé cuál es la habilidad de ese... digámosle sujeto —Tony comentó e hizo una pausa para suspirar por la tensión que se estaba desarrollando.

—¿Cuál es señor Stark? —le preguntó Peter con algo de ansiedad.

—A eso iba mocoso, aprende a ser más paciente... bueno a lo que iba, su habilidad es controlar los sueños.

Un rato después de la llamada el muchacho decidió ir con Saulo para ver si sabía algo al respecto, una vez que llegó a su casa llamó a la puerta. Momentos después Sarah le abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar.

—¿Qué tal Peter? ¿Qué necesitas? —Sarah le preguntó la pelirroja mientras lo observaba de forma curiosa.

—Lo que pasa Sarah, es que necesito hablar con Saulo sobre un akumatizado y la reciente ola de pesadillas y sueños extraños —le explicó el muchacho haciendo que ella asintiera en comprensión.

—Saulo no se encuentra por el momento pero no tarda en llegar, ya ves que tiene que hacer mucho papeleo por lo del otro día. Además de hacer un informe que debe entregar a mi suegro para indicar su avance —Sarah le explicó mientras a la vez negaba con la cabeza—. Ay Peter, como me recuerdas a tu padre.

Esto hizo que el muchacho la mirara con atención.

—¿Cómo? —Peter preguntó, haciendo que ella sonriera.

—En lo valiente por supuesto, vaya que atrapar a unos terroristas que iban a volar el palacio Borbón.

Esta opinión hizo que Peter suspirara.

—Eso fue pura suerte Sarah, yo pensaba que eran unos traficantes de armas; en especial por que el copiloto me atacó nada más al verme.

Tras esa afirmación Sarah le sonrió de forma afable.

—Pero de todos modos tienes el valor que tenía tu padre, aunque tú no lo quieras reconocer. Tú eres especial Peter tienes mucho valor y un corazón noble, créeme tú vas a cambiar al mundo un día —Sarah afirmó mientras lo miraba con ternura.

Unos momentos después llegó Saulo y observó la escena con una sonrisa y un por momento deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes.


	10. Morpheus

**Capítulo 9: Morpheus**

Después de llegar y observar la escena, Saulo decidió anunciar su llegada para indicar que estaba presente e inmediatamente Peter se acercó a él.

—Saulo quería hablar contigo sobre un akumatizado... —Saulo alzó una ceja por la petición del chico pero asintió rápidamente para que pudiera continuar.

—Creo que uno está detrás de la extraña pandemia de sueños —explicó Peter captando su atención—, pero el problema es cómo enfrentarnos a él Saulo.

—¿A qué refieres Peter?

—Lo que pasa es que si es quien yo creo que vi, estamos jodidos —declaró el chico.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Saulo de forma simple.

—Porque inmediatamente después que el akuma tomo posesión de él, se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Saulo se puso una mano en la barbilla porque una hipótesis algo loca cruzó su mente.

—Entonces supongo que crees que de alguna forma llegó al "mundo de los sueños" y modifica las ensoñaciones como si fuera Morfeo ¿no? —el militar terminó de hablar para mirar al chico que tenía una expresión de impacto en su cara.

Peter asintió después de algo de tiempo, sabía que el militar aparentaba ser mentalmente ágil (cosa que si era) pero no espero que dedujera su hipótesis de forma tan rápida y certera.

—¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer para vencerlo? —Peter preguntó tratando de formar un plan.

—Creo que podríamos usar mi poder ocular pero creo que deberíamos hablarlo con Ladybug, con Chat Noir, con Tony y con mi padre para ver cómo les parece la idea.

Tras la charla Peter se retiró a su hogar para tratar de pensar un plan convincente para llegar al mundo de los sueños.

Ya en la tarde fue a una reunión que sus amigos habían planeado gracias que ese día no hubo clases, cuando llegó al parque los vio sentados sobre el pasto platicando de forma apacible, así que decidió sentarse al lado de su querida amiga Marinette.

—Créanme, en mi sueño vi como Ladybug me humillaba pero después de alguna forma llegó Chat Noir y me besó frente a Nino haciendo que él se peleara conmigo —contó Alya en forma de anécdota haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

—Mari ¿están hablando sobre los sueños que tuvieron anoche, verdad? —le preguntó Peter con una sonrisa cómplice, la chica le respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Claro Pete, vamos ¿Por qué no te quedas y cuentas tu sueño?— le propuso la chica provocando que él se estremeciera.

—Claro Mari, nada más déjame mentalizarme un rato ¿Vale? —Peter le respondió provocando que ella le sonriera.

—Está bien Pete.

Mientras Peter y Marinette hablaban, todos los demás se le quedaron viendo a los primos Salazar para ver si ellos también habían tenido algún sueño raro, así que Pablo, siendo algo más extrovertido que Gabriel, decidió contar su sueño primero.

—Pues yo soñé que ya era un adulto y que me encontraba en Henacipla con un STR* en mis manos, supongo que estábamos en guerra y frente a mi aconteció algo muy horrible para mí — Pablo hizo una pausa para observarlos a todos, quienes lo miraban con bastante interés incluyendo a Peter y Marinette entonces el chico se dispuso a continuar su relato—. Delante de mí estaba Gabriel, quien momentos después cayó de rodillas. Yo estaba impactado de verlo así entonces arrojé el rifle a mi espalda para acercarme a ver cómo estaba él.

Mientras Pablo contaba su sueño sus ojos le empezaron a arder pero los demás notaron como su iris cambiaba de color.

—Cuando llegué a él noté que tenía una mancha de sangre muy grande en el pecho y solo pude preguntar por qué. Entonces él me dijo que yo era muy importante, que yo era la clave para acabar la guerra y que se arrepentía de no poder volver a ver a sus hijos y a ti... Juleka —Pablo contó mientras miro a la chica de aspecto gótico quien se sorprendió por la declaración—. Casi de manera inmediata una voz fría y cavernosa se escuchó por todo el lugar... la cual dijo: "Maldito idiota debería matarte, pues has arruinado uno de mis planes; has hecho que este hijo de los Salazar despertara su "poder" antes de tiempo".

Todos los presentes prestaron atención a los ojos del Salazar.

—Tras esto el sueño terminó de forma abrupta, les puedo jurar que esta ha sido una las experiencias más horribles que he tenido en toda mi vida —Pablo término de relatar mientras miraba las expresiones de todos los presentes.

—Pablo, tus ojos han cambiado de color —le aviso Peter, quien estaba preocupado por su amigo pues pensó que había tenido un sueño bastante traumático.

—¿Y de qué color son? —le preguntó el joven Salazar a su amigo.

—Son de un color morado muy claro, tan claro que casi lo puedo confundir con el color rosa —le indicó Peter.

Todos excepto Juleka, Gabriel y Peter se preguntaban si eso era algo malo, pues no era algo normal que le cambiara el color de los ojos así como así. Pablo notó que la gran mayoría de los presentes estaban preocupados por él, cosa que hizo que el les sonriera de forma grata.

—Les agradezco a todos su preocupación, pero no hay nada de lo cual preocuparse pues esto es algo normal en mi familia —Pablo les indico tranquilo y también estaba feliz de que su primo tuviera tan buenos amigos.

Una vez que los ánimos se tranquilizaron, Adrien se animó a contar lo que soñó.

—Pues yo... en mi sueño estaba en la escuela, yo estaba feliz de estar con ustedes cuando de repente mi padre se apareció por ahí de alguna forma y me tomó de la mano con mucha fuerza y me llevó literalmente a rastras hasta el auto para llevarme hasta la mansión y encerrarme ahí para siempre hasta tal punto que desee no haber nacido.

Tras terminar su relato, Adrien tenía una expresión triste pero todos se acercaron para animarlo con un gran abrazo grupal haciendo que el sonriera de forma genuina, después de un rato Peter decidió contar su pesadilla.

Tras contarla todos estaban impactados y el que lo estaba más era Adrien, quien se puso pálido, pues la descripción que les dio Peter coincidió con la apariencia de uno de los hombres que habían ido a visitar a su padre aquella vez.

—¿Entonces tu miedo es no poder proteger a los que quieres? ¿Verdad mi amigo? —le preguntó Pablo mientras lo miraba con sus ojos de iris morados casi rosa.

Peter solo asintió pues aún cargaba con el pensamiento de que en cierta forma fue su culpa la muerte del tío Ben.

Después de pasar un rato de hablando de los sueños y de cualquier otra cosa, todos se fueron por su lado. Peter era acompañado por Marinette y Pablo, pues estos notaron que el Parker no estaba totalmente bien.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Pete? —Marinette le preguntó a su querido amigo el cual le dio un intento de sonrisa

—Lo que pasa es que aún siento culpa Mari —le respondió algo decaído.

—¿Culpa de qué? —le preguntó la peli azul tratando de comprender a su amigo.

—Me siento culpable de haber propiciado la muerte de mi tío a quien quise como mi padre —les confesó a ambos.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba Peter? —Pablo le preguntó con bastante seriedad.

—Él se llamaba Benjamín Parker, y era uno de los mejores hombres que hubiera podido conocer.

Marinette se compadeció del chico y le puso una mano en la mejilla para que la mirara.

—¿Y por qué dices que propiciaste su muerte? —ella le preguntó tratando de que él se desahogara.

—Porque cuando era un poco más joven le mentí, le dije que iría a la biblioteca pero eso no era cierto... mi plan era ir a las luchas por ciertos motivos —Peter empezó a contar—. Cuando fue a recogerme yo no estaba ahí y un maleante le robó el auto y le disparó... él murió en mis manos y yo no pude hacer nada

En ese momento Peter empezó a llorar al recordar aquel momento trágico de su vida y tras esto volteó a ver a Pablo.

—Tal vez tu madre se equivoca y no soy lo que ella dice.

Pablo solo negó con la cabeza y junto con Marinette abrazó al chico, quien se quedó impactado por eso.

—Mi madre no se equivoca contigo Peter... créeme ella ha pasado por muchas cosas y nunca se ha equivocado cuando dice eso —Pablo hizo una pausa—.Y qué sientas culpa es una muestra de eso.

Tras llegar al hogar de Marinette, Peter ya encontraba mucho mejor, pues las formas de reaccionar de sus amigos le ayudaron a componerse.

—Gracias por confiar en nosotros Pete, siempre estaremos para ti —le indicó Marinette para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gr... gracias Marinette —el Parker se sonrojó demasiado haciendo que la chica sonriera satisfecha.

Después de despedirse de ella, ellos se dirigieron a la casa de Pablo para pasar el tiempo.

—Así que Marinette ¿eh? —le preguntó Pablo para después observarlo con un toque de picardía.

—No sé de qué hablas Pablo —le respondió Peter mientras miraba a otro lado para hacerse el desentendido.

—Hablo de que si te gusta Marinette, Peter —Pablo afirmó, haciendo que Peter tosiera bastante impactado.

—Bueno, me atrapaste Pablo pero no sé realmente que siento por ella, me siento bastante confundido al respecto —Peter le confesó provocando que Pablo se riera y de manera simultánea frunció el entrecejo.

—No te enojes Peter —dijo Pablo al ver la expresión de su amigo.

—Ella también está en una situación similar como tú —le explicó Pablo haciendo que el Parker se impactara.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes tú, Pablo? —

Pablo sonrió e inclinó su cabeza.

—Por esto —Pablo afirmó y acto seguido señalo su ojo ilusorio.

— ¿Pero cómo?... bueno no importa —se retractó Peter haciendo que el Salazar lo observara con sorna, y le animó a que aclarara esos sentimiento con respecto a la peli azul.

Peter aprovechó para burlarse del hecho de que él podía darse cuenta de su sentir y el Marinette pero no los de su querida Nadia, provocando que Pablo se quedara impactado por eso.

Saulo estaba con su padre "el General Supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas de Landavidis". Él le estaba contando el plan que pensaba utilizar con Peter y compañía, le contó que ponderaba la idea de utilizar la habilidad "Pensatiempo", como él la había nombrado. Harcos asintió mientras escuchaba detenidamente.

—Parece interesante tu plan Saulo, pero no crees que de alguna forma deberían hacer que "Morpheus" salga del plano de los sueños —el General le cuestionó a su hijo, quien solo sonrió.

—Esa es la primera parte del plan, el cual consiste que deben vencerlo para huya a nuestro plano dimensional y consecuentemente vencerlo en este plano para poder "desakumatizarlo".

El General se sintió más cómodo con la explicación, y prácticamente aprobó el plan. Nada más faltaba avisarle a los involucrados directos para llevarlo a cabo.

Ladybug estaba patrullando la zona para evitar cualquier incidente que pusiera en peligro a los parisinos. Ella estaba convencida de que algo iba a suceder ese día y al parecer no se equivocaba, pues momentos después Saulo se apareció a través de una espiral delante de ella. Él le indicó el plan que tenía para ese día y el porqué del mismo, el cual había convencido a la heroína de la Catarina.

Una vez que la convenció, Saulo decidió ir a por Chat Noir para hacer lo mismo y el plan pudiera prosperar.

Ya reunidos todos en la terraza de la casa de Annette, Saulo se dirigió a ellos en compañía de su padre, su madre y Sarah.

—Miren chicos para poder empezar el plan ustedes deben quedarse dormidos para poder usar esa habilidad y mantenerlos conscientes dentro de ese plano, el cual es muy impreciso ¿cómo decirlo? muy "etéreo".

Sarah los observó bastante seria, puesto que la situación así lo ameritaba.

—Saulo usando esa habilidad les guiará hasta donde esté él, pero no les podrá dar cobertura en combate, para que estén muy atentos —Sarah les advirtió con un toque de preocupación por ellos.

Harcos los observó con algo de compasión pero a la vez tenía una expresión dura en su cara, cosa que ponía de nervios a los tres adolescentes.

—Sé que los pongo nerviosos pero no tienen nada que temer no les haré daño. Una vez hayan expulsado a "Morpheus"…

Chat Noir interrumpió a Harcos con una voz fastidiada.

—Morpheus como el dios de los sueños, no se les pudo ocurrir otros nombres como... bueno ustedes me entienden.

El General se molestó un poco por la interrupción pero lo dejó pasar.

—Más respeto mocoso, no sabes que estás hablando con el líder del ejército landavidés, la persona más importante e influyen de Landavidis, solo por debajo del rey —Tony le reprendió, quien había llegado como Iron Man impactando al héroe gatuno por la persona quien tenían en frente.

—Cómo es que alguien como él —Chat Noir señaló a Harcos, quien se hizo el desentendido—está aquí, no me mal entienda señor pero no debería estar coordinando misiones o algo por el estilo.

La insolencia del joven héroe hizo reír al General.

—Debería pero le cobre una apuesta a un viejo amigo mío.

Mientras tanto en Landavidis...

_—Maldita sea la hora en que le aposté a Harcos a que su hijo no podría acertar un tiro a una moneda de 10 Reales a más de 1,000 metros—_ pensó el Brigadier David Arenas, pero se consoló por el hecho de que su hija pudo acertar a una distancia de 1,500 metros con su STR.

De vuelta en París...

—Pero volviendo a lo que nos atañe, es hora de empezar la operación Rêveur. ¡Ensoñación de la eternidad! —exclamó Harcos con su ojo ilusorio activado haciendo que los tres héroe cayeran en un sueño profundo y casi al instante notó las miradas de su hijo, su esposa, su nuera y Tony.

—¿Qué? —Harcos preguntó de forma sarcástica—. Era mejor si lo hacía así, ahora Saulo usa tu poder.

De forma resignada Saulo tuvo que obedecer, así que se dispuso a activar su ojo ilusorio.

Spider-Man abrió sus ojos incrédulo de lo que veía, pues estaba en otra parte de París más precisamente por la zona del río Sena y a lo lejos divisó a una chica de ropajes negros junto con alguien bastante parecido al primo de su amigo. No sabía si estaba en un sueño o si de alguna forma había retrocedido en el tiempo, por lo que decidió acercarse para hablarles.

Mientras caminaba sentía como si el camino se alargara pero no le tomó importancia hasta cierto punto le pareció normal pues no sentía eso que Saulo les había dicho.

Él ya estaba cerca del ellos cuando vio una escena que no creería capaz de hacer el primo de Pablo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Por qué me fijaría en ti? toda introvertida, toda invisible —el "Salazar" formó una risa burlona en su rostro, mientras la silueta tenía una expresión de incredulidad por haber escuchado esas palabras.

El chico iba a golpear a la silueta cuando Spider-Man entró en cuenta que Gabriel nunca sería capaz de golpear la chica con la que tenía parecido, pues el testigo del gran apego que ambos tenían entre sí, así que decidió intervenir lanzando una telaraña solo para descubrir que "el Salazar" era en realidad Morpheus, como los militares Salazar lo habían llamado.

Después de batallar un rato, Morpheus desapareció dejando frustrado al héroe arácnido quien golpeó el suelo para desquitarse.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia el frente, vio que todo su alrededor se estaba desmaterializando pero la voz de Saulo le dijo que fuera hacia una especie de portal para poder seguir al maldito akumatizado, quien era tan molesto como una cucaracha escurridiza y voladora. Cuando cruzó el portal se encontró en un paraje llano y yermo, en el cual estaba una chica quien era perseguida por un sujeto bastante demacrado, ella estaba aterrada por ser perseguida y él tenía una expresión maliciosa en su cara.

Spider-Man iba a lanzar una telaraña cuando un bastón mando a volar a tan demacrada persona.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro "arañita" —le saludo la voz de un despreocupado Chat Noir quien retajo su bastón para acercarse a él—. ¿No sabes dónde estará mi Lady, arañita?

—No sabría decirte Chat, nada más crucé un portal que Saulo me indicó y terminé aquí —Spider-Man le respondió con simpleza el héroe arácnido quien estaba pensando que hacer.

—¿Y sí mejor lo combatimos y lo obligamos a salir de este plano? —se escuchó la voz sensata de Ladybug pero no se veía por ningún lado.

Ambos héroes se preguntaban de donde venía la voz, hasta que ambos escucharon la voz de Saulo queriéndoles explicar algo.

—Ella está algo retirada de la ubicación de ustedes, se pudo comunicar con ustedes por un enlace que pude crear con ella.

Mientras Saulo explicaba esto, una silueta parecida a la de una cucaracha antropomórfica gigante los veía con una expresión arrogante.

—Bueno parecen que tienen compañía, les recomiendo que lo entretengan hasta que llegue Ladybug —la voz de seria de Saulo se dejó de oír haciendo sonreír a Chat Noir.

—Bueno tenemos algo de tiempo para encargarnos del cucarachón gigante ¿No crees arañita? —soltó el héroe gatuno mientras observaba a Spider-Man con una expresión que irradiaba emoción.

Spider-Man solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y quién va a pelear primero con él? —le preguntó el arácnido en un tono alegre pero cargada de curiosidad.

—Ya sé... con el método de selección milenario... con el legendario... papel, piedra o tijera— explicó Chat Noir.

Spider-Man asintió en apoyo y ambos se dispusieron a empezar a jugar lo cual hizo que "Morpheus" sudara una gota gorda preguntándose si estos eran unos "héroes" o unos payasos.

Hawk Moth estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba haciendo el akumatizado, él estaba contento de los resultados, pues al parecer este sujeto de prueba era más fácil de controlar que la muchachita del otro día, la cual se le salió de control.

—Gregkaf quítale el anillo a Chat Noir y encárgate de que Spider-Man no sea una molestia —Hawk Moth le ordenó al akumatizado a través de una silueta de mariposa color rosa.

—Como usted ordene Hawk Moth —Gregkaf le contestó con un tono de voz bastante sumiso, cosa que hizo que el enmascarado de plata sonriera complacido.

Ambos héroes seguían jugando para decir quién iba primero, cuando Gregkaf decidió atacar, no sin antes que Spider-Man escogiera piedra y que Chat Noir escogiera tijera. El akumatizado decidió hacer aparecer de la nada dos especies de barras negras y se las lanzó con esperanzas de hacerles daño pero ellos las esquivaron como si fueran cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Mendigo cucarachón, déjanos terminar a gusto! ¡Escuchaste! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos héroes bastantes molestos.

Como Spider-Man había ganado, el empezó primero. El héroe arácnido estaba en una posición desafiante y bastante badass, según él. Gregkaf lo tomó como si él lo estuviera retando y cargó hacia Spider-Man confiado en que se encargaría fácilmente del muchacho, el cual estaba en su camino pero en el último momento el héroe arácnido hizo una voltereta mortal para esquivarlo.

Spider-Man aprovechó que eso le había dado un tiempo muerto para lanzarle una telaraña y lanzarlo algo lejos para que terminara azotando en el suelo levantando una gran columna de polvo.

El héroe arácnido estaba confiado en que eso lo mantendría fuera de combate. Pero lo que no espero, es que del polvo saliera una silueta bastante conocida para él. La persona que fue como su padre… esa era la silueta del Tío Ben, quien lo veía con una cara de decepción, la cual hizo que sintiera como si una daga se clavara en su corazón.

* * *

**El STR-10 es el rifle que tiene Saulo, el cual fue creado por el a petición de su actual esposa alrededor de 1993 pero se empezó a utilizar por las fuerzas armadas de Landavidis en Enero de 1996 por disposición del Rey Saul VII y el Gral. Harcos Salazar. El nombre en sí son las siglas de Special Tactics Rifle (Rifle Táctico Especial en español).**

bueno sin más que decir me despido, no sin antes desearles buenos días, tardes o noches... nos vemos para la próxima actualización.


	11. El Poder de un Lazo

**Capitulo 10: El Poder de un Lazo**

Spider-Man sintió como una daga se clavó en su corazón, pues ante él estaba la persona a la que quiso como su padre y él no podía moverse por el impacto.

—¿Tío Ben? —preguntó el héroe, quien sentía como unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

El Tío Ben seguía observándolo con decepción pero pareció que cambió su expresión al poco tiempo.

—¿Hijo? —preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor.

—Te he extrañado mucho tío, me haces mucha falta —Spider-Man le confesó mientras lo abrazaba con un deje de nostalgia.

Chat observó cómo estaba reaccionando Spider-Man. Todo le parecía muy sospechoso pues no concebía el hecho de que apareciera así de repente, así que decidió que ir a ver dónde la Spider-Man había lanzado al cucarachón. Cuando llegó al lugar a ver qué había pasado con el akumatizado, observó que Gregkaf todavía seguía clavado en el suelo y parecía que estaba inconsciente.

Spider-Man todavía estaba abrazado con su tío cuando llegó Chat Noir algo más tranquilo pero todavía tenía la sensación de que las cosas estaban fuera de su lugar. El héroe gatuno siguió observando los alrededores para ver si su Lady ya venía, ahí fue cuando vio una cabellera rubia y unos ojos verdes bastantes conocidos para él, su madre estaba allí, su madre que había desaparecido hace varios años.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Chat Noir antes de salir corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Prima? —preguntó Saulo bastante intrigado a lo que Annette quedó impactada cuando ella estaba al lado de su esposo viendo cómo iba todo.

Chat estaba bastante emocionado cuando la abrazó con algo de fuerza por ese sentimiento tan intenso que tenía en su pecho, ella lo veía con ternura y cariño mientras le acariciaba el pelo de una manera única, a la que él siempre relacionaba a su madre.

_—Si esto es un sueño no quiero que termine nunca— _pensó el héroe rubio mientras pasaba tiempo con su desaparecida madre quien parecía consolarlo.

—¿Cómo has estado mi pequeño? —ella le preguntó de forma tranquila y relajada.

Chat Noir conversó tranquilo con su madre, quien reaccionaba conforme como su hijo le iba contando. Ella estaba un poco decepcionada de como su amado esposo había reaccionado a su "desaparición" pero a la vez le comprendía, ella sentía como su corazón se desgarraba al saber cómo se sentía y también estaba preocupada por la gente con la que su esposo empezó a relacionarse, en especial con ese hombre que su hijo le había descrito.

—Hijo, ve y ayuda a tu amigo pues el hombre con el que esta planea hacerle daño —Emilie le indicó a su hijo con algo de preocupación—. Cuídate Adrien, cuida de tu padre y también quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amaré.

Chat se sorprendió de que su madre supiera su identidad secreta.

—¿Pero cómo? —Chat Noir preguntó solo para darse cuenta de que su madre había desaparecido.

Spider-Man después de abrazar a su querido tío, lo miró a los ojos y su mirada cambio a una de malicia total.

Ladybug ya estaba cerca de sus compañeros cuando su entorno se cubrió de niebla y cambio a colores grises y sus pasos de volvieron inseguros cuando a la lejanía vio que se acercaba su querido amigo Pete. Él la miraba de una manera que la inquietaba, pues en vez de una mirada inocente y cargada de curiosidad era una cargada de pesar, odio y lujuria.

—¿Pete? —preguntó la chica le preguntó de forma insegura.

—¿Por qué? —él preguntó con un tono de voz grave.

—¿Por qué me odias? —le reprochó con el mismo tono de voz pero cargado de odio.

—Yo no... —Ladybug intentó explicarse pero el Parker la interrumpió.

—¡¿No me odias?! ¡Pero si tú siempre hablas con Alya cosas malas sobre mí a mi espalda! —le reprochó dando un grito que hizo la heroína diera un paso atrás.

Saulo estaba preocupado pues tanto Peter como Marinette estaban teniendo dificultades, así que decidió contactar con Chat para que los apoyara pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el héroe Gatuno usó su bastón y lo utilizó tal cual como si fuera el báculo sagrado, mientras Spider-Man apenas estaba captando que Chat Noir había lanzado a su tío por los aires.

—¿Qué haces imbécil? —le reprendió al héroe negro, quien lo observó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estoy salvándote arañita —le contestó en un tono altanero haciendo que Spider-Man lo viera con enojo.

Chat ignoró la reacción de su compañero y se volvió a donde se suponía dónde estaba Gregkaf y para su sorpresa no lo encontró allí. Entonces dedujo que el "tío" de Spider era el akumatizado, mientras tanto el héroe arácnido fue corriendo hasta donde se había estrellado y vio que su tío se había transformado en una cucaracha antropomórfica gigante.

Mientras tanto Ladybug estaba teniendo dificultades con "Peter" pues este estaba jugando con los sentimientos de la joven hasta tal punto que la confundían, ella ya estaba harta de esta situación así que soltó un puñetazo hacia su "amigo" el cual se llevó la mano hacia donde la chica le había dado el zurdazo, tras esto él la miró bastante sorprendido.

Él no se creía que la chica lo había golpeado, así que la volteó a ver y notó que la heroína estaba furiosa, tan furiosa que si hacia algo estúpido ella lo consumiría como el fuego que una vez consumió a París por culpa de un Ministro de Justicia enfermizamente fanático.

—¡¿Te atreviste a utilizar la forma de una de las personas más preciadas para mí?! —Ladybug preguntó sabiendo que su pregunta no sería contestada por el sujeto que estaba enfrente de ella —. Yo soy muy tranquila pero... si se meten con algo preciado para mí.

La heroína hizo una pausa mientras veía al chico enfrente de ella con una ira increíblemente gélida.

—Lo pagaran muy caro.

Y tras esas palabras Ladybug cargó contra el chico, quien se puso bastante pálido al ver la determinación de la chica, quien logró asestarle un golpe bastante fuerte haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad. La cosa que había suplantado a su querido amigo desapareció pero de repente Ladybug se sintió muy confundida y no supo a donde ir y caminó hasta que llegó a un paraje llano y yermo, caminó hasta que le dolieron las piernas y no pudo seguir. Así que decidió sentarse en una piedra que estaba por ahí.

Mientras ella estaba ahí, sentía que la desesperación se apoderaba de ella, se sentía tan frustrada y perdida que no sabía qué hacer. Y mientras la heroína seguía con ese malestar llegó una sombra que emanaba una paz que ella nunca había conocido y se sentó a su lado. Ladybug se giró para verlo mejor y notó que era un hombre algo mayor; lo supuso por las canas que reinaban en su cabeza y por algunas arrugas que se veían en su cara.

—¿Qué es lo que te apena pequeña? —el hombre le preguntó a Ladybug con un tono de voz sereno y expresión tranquila, la heroína no sabía si confiar en él o no—. Vamos, si no liberas lo que te nubla el corazón, siempre estarás en tinieblas.

La chica lo vio insegura pues le costaba contar lo que realmente sentía, lo que nublaba su corazón.

—Lo que pasa es que no encuentro el camino para reunirme con mis amigos, siento que he perdido el norte, siento que no les soy útil —Ladybug le dijo al sujeto quien sonrió de forma paternal.

—Me recuerdas tanto a mi amado sobrino, sintiéndose tan perdido, tan preocupado de las pequeñas cosas que no tienen importancia —el hombre le mencionó a la chica, quien lo observó sorprendida.

—¿A qué se refiere señor? —Ladybug le preguntó aún más confundida que al principio.

—Me refiero que en vez de dejar que esas cosas sigan su rumbo sin afectarlos, les dan tanta importancia que se pierden en ellas —le contestó el hombre con un tono de voz tranquilo y paciente.

Eso pareció calmar un poco a la chica, pero hasta cierto punto seguía sin entender.

—Deberías dejarte guiar un poco más por los sentimientos positivos de tu corazón, en vez de dejar todo a la fría lógica que a veces no te lleva a nada más que a una espiral de confusión en la que uno queda atrapado por mucho tiempo —tras decir esto el hombre hizo una pausa y miró a la chica para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad—. Es como este sitio, el cual hasta cierto punto refleja el corazón de quien pasa por él, si te guías por la lógica aquí... te perderás pero si en otro caso te dejas guiar por los sentimientos que emanan de tu corazón lograrás reunirte con los que más te importan.

El hombre acarició el cabello de la heroína, de una forma que haría un padre amoroso al ver a su hijo.

—Cuida de mi sobrino por favor —le pidió el hombre antes de irse—, sé que eres muy importante para él.

Entonces Ladybug emprendió su travesía hacia sus compañeros con una restaurada determinación. Ella se sorprendió de lo rápido que llegó con sus compañeros y rápidamente les dio apoyo contra el akumatizado quien se las estaba haciendo ver de negras a los héroes.

—¡Qué bueno que llegas bichito maravilla! —le saludó Chat Noir muy a su manera haciendo que la heroína soltara un suspiro de negación que hizo que el héroe rubio se riera orgulloso.

—Hola Ladybug —saludo el héroe arácnido con simpleza.

Ladybug sonrió al verlo y se le acercó haciendo que Chat se sintiera celoso.

—¡Spidey! ¡Chat! —la heroína les dio una mirada llena de confianza— ¡Hay que demostrarle a esta cucaracha quienes son los héroes protectores de París!

Tras eso los tres lucharon contra el akumatizado que seguía haciendo aparecer cosas para atacarlos pero estos, ni lentos, ni perezosos las esquivaron pues tenían confianza en que lo lograrían.

En lo que Gregkaf los seguía atacando, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, algo que llamó su atención. Los héroes se sorprendieron pero aprovecharon para atacarlo, Spider-Man lo envolvió con su telaraña haciendo que Gregkaf se empezara a zarandear tratando de liberarse y seguir con su ofensiva. Ladybug se dedicó a buscar en donde estaría el akuma, ella estaba concentrada en eso cuando de manera simultánea el akumatizado se liberó lanzando a Spider-Man por los aires. Entonces Chat iba a golpearlo con su bastón en una de sus patas del lado derecho, en la que parecía que tenía una especie de brazalete, pero lo detuvo con otra de sus patas y lo lanzó fuera de su camino.

De inmediato Ladybug dedujo que en esa especie de brazalete estaba el akuma y por lo tanto la clave de su derrota.

—¡Spidey! —Ladybug le habló a Spider-Man.

El héroe la observó con una expresión de confusión.

—¡Trata de quitarle el brazalete que tiene en una de sus patas!

Spider-Man acatando la orden de la heroína lanzó una telaraña para quitarle el brazalete al monstruo, el cual estaba peleando que Chat Noir. Gregkaf al notar que le había quitado el único regalo que había tenido se enfureció provocando que atacara de una manera más agresiva.

—Parece que el malévolo cucarachón se nos puso sentimental —se burló Chat Noir mientras esquivaba los golpes de un furioso Gregkaf.

Una vez que Spider-Man le pasó el brazalete a Ladybug, decidió apoyar a Chat, quien ya estaba algo cansado de pelear con la cucaracha gigante. Mientras el héroe arácnido peleaba con Gregkaf Ladybug le indicó a Chat Noir que usara el cataclismo para destruir ese brillante objeto del cual salió un negro akuma, el cual volaba desesperadamente para huir pero no contó con que Ladybug estaba ahí.

—¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!

Ladybug atrapó al akuma con su yo-yo y lo purificó para después liberarlo.

—Adiós pequeño akuma —Ladybug se despidió de la pequeña mariposa la cual despareció de ese misterioso plano.

Casi de manera simultánea Gregkaf desapareció, dejando en su lugar a un joven algo chaparro, el cual parecía muy confundido de estar en un lugar como ese.

—¡Oye Saulo! —gritó Ladybug ante las miradas de Ladybug y Chat Noir— ¡Ya sácanos de este lugar!

Instantes después un portal apareció en frente de ellos.

Los Héroes y el pequeño hombre cruzaron el portal para abandonar el mundo de los sueños, el cual les había dado algunos inconvenientes pero no fue nada con lo que no pudieran lidiar. Mientras tanto en el plano normal Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man despertaron de un profundo sueño e instantes después apareció el mismo joven chaparro, quien fue acompañado por Sarah hacia el exterior de la residencia para posteriormente volver hacia donde estaba Saulo.

—Parece que no fue necesaria la segunda parte del plan muchachos — Saulo les mencionó con una sonrisa causada por el triunfo de los chicos.

—No fue necesario señor, gracias a que los tres nos pudimos encargar del problema —le indicó Ladybug de forma casual haciendo que Harcos los observara con una expresión indescriptible.

—Hijo, al parecer tenías razón en confiar en ellos pero al parecer son bastantes jóvenes —Harcos le mencionó a su hijo para después voltear a ver a los héroes quienes lo miraban con algo de impaciencia—. Perdónenme por ser algo brusco pero si lo hacía más rápido era mejor.

—No hay nada que perdonar General pero mínimo nos pudo haber avisado para prepararnos ¿No cree? —le contestó Spider-Man de forma tranquila y diplomática.

Esa respuesta hizo sonreír a Harcos por la formalidad del joven, pues le recordaba mucho a él a como era en su juventud. Chat iba reclamarle de forma exagerada sobre la forma en la que los había mandado al mundo de los sueños pero entre Ladybug y Spider-Man le taparon la boca.

Tony Stark observó a los tres jóvenes con una expresión de orgullo pero en especial a Spider-Man.

—¡Sigue así mocoso! ¡Y un día serás tan grande como yo! —el millonario elogió al chico haciendo que Sarah le diera un golpe algo fuerte.

—Deja de ser tan vanidoso hombre —Sarah le reprendió provocando que Tony viera a Saulo con algo de lastima.

—¿Cómo fue que te casaste con semejante monstruo mi amigo? —Tony le preguntó a su amigo en un susurro, el cual solo se encogió de hombros dándole una respuesta algo ambigua.

Ladybug y Chat Noir no supieron cómo reaccionar al comportamiento del multimillonario y de la francotiradora que un principio les había dado la impresión de ser bastante seria.

—Cariño podrías no matar a Stark ¿Por favor? —Saulo le preguntó a su esposa, quien lo miró fijamente haciéndolo sudar—. Es que no quiero explicarle a Pepper que tú mataste a su futuro esposo y además no quiero hacer más papeleo.

—Nada más porque tú lo dices mi amor —Sarah se alejó un poco del multimillonario quien la vio como si fuera un monstruo.

_—De la que me salvé—_ pensó Tony agradecido con su amigo.

Momentos después el Harcos le murmuró algo al oído a Tony, el cual, momentos después abandonó la terraza en compañía del experimentado militar.

Al día siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la gran y antigua ciudad de París y todo el mundo se encontraba en el parque, excepto Adrien quien no pudo asistir por sus sesiones de modelaje.

—Es una lástima que Adrien no pudiera asistir Mari —Peter le dijo a su amiga, quien dio un suspiro de resignación

—Lo sé Pete pero ya sabes cómo es su padre al respecto —Marinette le respondió con un tono de voz algo bajo mientras sus demás amigo se reían por una anécdota que les estaba contando Pablo.

—¿Sabes Pete? — Marinette le preguntó y Peter la volteó a ver con una expresión de curiosidad—. Yo quisiera tener más valor para poder decirle a Adrien lo que siento por él.

—¿Y por qué sientes eso Mari? —Peter le preguntó.

—Mírame, soy hija de unos panaderos y una chica "normal"... y en cambio él es un modelo muy reconocido y una gran persona —Marinette le contestó haciendo que el chico la mirara con detenimiento y posteriormente continuaron su charla.

Peter pudo calmar su inseguridad diciéndole que no se menospreciara, que ella era una chica maravillosa y que cualquier chico se enamoraría de ella, le insistió que no apresurara las cosas... que muy pronto iban a cambiar.

Pablo quien estaba al lado de su primo los observó "disimuladamente" y sonrío de forma ladina, pues sabía que su amigo había encontrado su otra mitad... solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

De manera simultánea el hombre que fue akumatizado bajo el nombre de Morpheus o Gregkaf estaba regodeándose en su tristeza, en su forma de vivir tan deprimente, estaba jurando venganza contra los héroes que lo habían detenido. Él todavía le era leal a Hawk Moth pero sabía que por el momento no era conveniente contactarlo. Él esperaba una oportunidad para vengarse de todo el mundo, el cual nada más le había escupido en la cara, del cual solo había tenido desprecio y odio.

Hawk Moth sentía todo ese odio y resentimiento, quería utilizar de nuevo a ese chico pero eso no era conveniente por el momento; en especial con esos Protectores aquí. Él ocupaba un aliado clave aparte de Nathalie, ese muchacho sin nombre podía ser una buena alternativa, solo tenía que dejar pasar algo de tiempo en lo que se calmaban las aguas pero eso no le impedía seguir akumatizando gente gracias al regalo que le dio aquel hombre misterioso que vino con Kingpin a su mansión aquel día.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Salazar, Annette todavía seguía sorprendida sobre lo que había escuchado de su hijo. Él había mencionado a su amada sobrina, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente hace unos años atrás. Ella tenía la esperanza de que la encontraran pronto, y que ella estaría bien y todo volvería a ser como antes. Además ella sabía que su hijo y su esposo había hecho bastantes esfuerzos para encontrarla, y también sabía que todos esos esfuerzos darían resultados tarde o temprano.


	12. Lila, la Mentirosa

**Capítulo 11: Lila, la Mentirosa**

Era una mañana tranquila en las tierras parisinas, y ya habían pasado unos días desde que Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man derrotaron a Gregkaf. Marinette se encontraba plácidamente dormida, aunque se le había hecho algo tarde, así que Tikki se dispuso a levantarla con una táctica un poco sutil (la cual no voy a describir aquí), la cual fue muy efectiva haciendo que la joven se despertara de inmediato.

Marinette al levantarse se encontraba algo desorientada y observó a Tikki con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué me levantaste Tikki? —la chica le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Porque se te hace tarde para ir al colegio Marinette —le respondió la pequeña Kwami con un tono de voz suave y un poco agudo.

Marinette al oír la respuesta de su amiga, se terminó de despejar para después cambiarse lo más rápido que podía. Cuando estuvo lista guardó lo qué se iba a llevar al colegio y le indicó a Tikki que se metiera a su bolso mientras que a su vez le daba una galleta.

Después de terminar de prepararse salió corriendo para llegar antes de que se le hiciera más tarde pero cuando salió de su casa chocó con una persona que ese momento no pudo identificar hasta que esta le hablo con un tono de voz algo aquejado.

—Mari ¿No sería mucha molestia si te levantaras? ¿Por favor?

La chica estaba bastante apenada en especial cuando reconoció la voz de su amigo, el cual estaba debajo de ella en una posición bastante comprometedora. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto se levantó casi de inmediato con un color de piel rojo como si fuera una gran fresa por lo sonrojada que estaba, una gran fresa peliazul si me preguntan.

—Lo siento Pete —ella se disculpó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, haciendo que el joven Parker la mirara con curiosidad.

—Déjame adivinar, se te hizo tarde otra vez ¿Verdad? —Peter le preguntó con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Ay Pete, cómo es que adivinas —ella le respondió con un tono sarcástico para que después los dos se rieran con fuerza por lo ridícula de la situación y emprendieran el camino hacia el colegio con algo de prisa.

Cuando llegaron a su salón de clases los dos se sorprendieron por la situación que reinaba en el lugar.

Ambos estaban observando lo que pasaba cuando Sabrina y Chloé pasaron a su lado sin hacerles caso.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué Jagged Stone escribió una canción sobre Lila cuando pudo haber escrito una sobre mí?! —la chica rubia se quejó mientras seguía en lo suyo.

—¿Lila? —se preguntó Marinette.

Por su parte Peter decidió recorrer el aula para averiguar que estaba sucediendo, así que decidió acercarse a Rose para preguntarle el porqué de tanto revuelo. Pero antes de que llegara con ella escuchó como Nino hablaba con Kim y Max.

—Lila conoce a todos los directores de Hollywood además prometió hablarle de mi al mismísimo Steven Spielberg.

Peter alcanzó a escuchar a su amigo moreno bastante emocionado causando que se preguntara con más intensidad ¿Quién era Lila?

Cuando Peter llegó hasta donde estaba Rose, quien tenía a Juleka a su lado escuchándola con una sonrisa divertida.

—Hola Rose, hola Juleka —el chico les saludo con un tono amigable, al cual las chicas respondieron con efusividad, en especial Rose— ¿No saben por qué la clase esta algo alborotada?

Rose lo miro con una mirada alegre e ilusionada.

—Lo que pasa Peter es que llegó una chica nueva, ella dice que el príncipe Alí en compañía del príncipe de Landavidis la llevaron en un viaje en Jet, también ha contado bastantes anécdotas muy interesantes como en aquella ocasión en la que el príncipe Gabriel se enamoró de ella o aquella en la conoció a varios directores de Hollywood —Rose le comentó haciendo que Peter alzara una ceja bastante incrédulo, pero en eso Juleka se le acercó al oído.

—Esa chica se llama Lila Rossi parece que viene de intercambio igual que tú, pero a diferencia de ti no me fio un pelo de ella —Juleka le susurró en un tono muy bajo para que su querida amiga Rose no la escuchara.

Peter asintió con la cabeza al entender la extraña situación que se desarrollaba en ese instante.

Mientras tanto Marinette se juntó con Alya para averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

—Sí Marinette, ella acaba de entrar a nuestra escuela —Alya hizo una pausa para señalarla —. Ella me dio una entrevista exclusiva para el Ladyblog.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Marinette.

—¡Porque Ladybug le salvó la vida! —después de esto Alya empuja las caderas de Marinette y le mostró el video de su Ladyblog en el cual ella aparece riéndose de una manera un poco cínica.

_—¿Quién se cree esta chica y qué cree que hace con Adrien?—_ pensó Marinette bastante preocupada al ver la interacción de la italiana con el modelo.

—Ella es asombrosa amiga —afirmó Alya, pues al parecer la chica nueva la había impresionado.

Ante eso, Marinette giró los ojos algo fastidiada por el hecho de que a casi a todos les cayera bien esta mitómana compulsiva.

—Yo creo que ella está mintiendo para caerles bien a todos —le contestó Marinette con el ceño fruncido convencida de que Lila le quería quitar a Adrien por medio de sus mentiras pero decidió mirar a su alrededor y alcanzó a notar que su querido amigo Pete tenía una expresión de incertidumbre bastante evidente y que Juleka miró a Lila con una expresión de molestia que logró camuflar muy bien.

Alya miró como reaccionó su amiga, así que decidió dejar las cosas así... no vaya a ser el diablo que Marinette fuera a exagerar las cosas otra vez y todo se saliera de control.

Unas horas más tarde cuando las clases ya habían terminado todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Peter estaba consciente del temperamento que tenía su amiga en ese momento así que decidió cuestionarla.

Cuando él ya estaba a su lado sintió como su corazón se estrujaba sin saber por qué.

—¿Mari? —Peter le llamó la atención con algo de miedo a molestarla, ella lo volteó a ver con una expresión curiosa en su cara mientras seguían su camino.

—¿Qué pasa Pete? —le preguntó a su amigo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué has estado molesta casi desde que llegamos al aula en la mañana? —tras esta pregunta ella se sonrojo bastante.

—¿Tan evidente fue? —le preguntó ella con timidez

—Sí, sí lo fue —le afirmó el chico, haciendo que ella se rascara su cabellera con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿No será por Lila? ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Peter algo inseguro haciendo que la chica tragara en seco, sintiéndose bastante avergonzada por ser atrapada tan fácil por él.

—Sí... es por ella —Marinette le respondió haciendo que Peter negara con la cabeza y le sonriera de medio lado.

—¿Celosa? —le preguntó algo burlón haciendo que ella negara con la cabeza algo divertida.

—No... bueno algo... ¡Pero ese no es el punto! —Marinette trató de negarlo bastante nerviosa pero falló miserablemente y tras esto cambio su expresión a una algo más seria.

—Lo que pasa Pete, es que esa Lila no me da muy buena espina —Peter la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Crees que es una mentirosa compulsiva ¿no? — el chico le preguntó dejándola sin palabras pues adivino lo que ella pensaba.

—S-Sí ¿Pero por qué lo hará? —la peliazul le preguntó a su amigo.

—A lo mejor lo hace para encajar, para encontrar un lugar aquí ¿no crees? —Peter le preguntó a modo de reflexión haciendo que ella se pusiera una mano en la barbilla.

—Puede ser Pete... pero la vigilaré, no me fío de ella —Marinette le afirmó a Peter con algo de fuerza haciendo que el esbozara una sonrisa confiada.

Tras caminar unos minutos más, los dos llegaron a la panadería y hogar de Marinette. Cuando los dos estaban en la entrada Marinette invitó a Peter a pasar pero tuvo que declinar porque Tony lo había citado en la casa de los Salazar para algo "importante" según él pero antes de que se fuera Marinette le besó en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

—Cuídate Pete, nos vemos después —la chica se despidió mientras lo abrazaba.

—Claro que lo haré Mari... nos vemos después —se despidió Peter de igual manera.

De manera simultánea Juleka al despedirse de Rose fue directo al rio Sena para pensar las cosas, pues estar una sesión completa con una mitómana era bastante pesado para ella. Gabriel quien paseaba por allí la vio sentada en una banca con una expresión bastante pensativa algo le molestaba... él lo sabía, así que fue hacia ella para saludarla y para ver si podía ayudarla con su problema.

Ella levantó su cabeza y vio a Gabriel quien se sentaba a su lado, él la veía con una expresión que le infundía tranquilidad, él veía sus ojos de iris anaranjados.

Para él ella era preciosa y sabía que por ella sentía algo más que una amistad... solo esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo. Su querida amiga también lo miro a los ojos... ella sentía que él le infundía algo de su tranquilidad pero después apartó su mirada algo apenada por la situación.

—¿Cómo estás Juleka? —le preguntó Gabriel mientras el giraba su cabeza para ver el río.

—Bien... supongo — Juleka le respondió mientras volteó a ver el mismo punto.

—¿Supones? —Gabriel le preguntó haciendo que la chica se cuestionara entre contarle o no—.Vamos... sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Juleka decidió contarle lo que pasaba.

—Verás Gabriel, lo que pasó es que hoy llegó una chica nueva a la escuela pero el problema es que ella es una mentirosa compulsiva.

Gabriel asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando.

—Al principio todo estaba bien pero cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos Rose y yo, nos contó que el príncipe Alí y el príncipe de Landavidis o séase tú, la conocían y que la habían invitado a viajar con ustedes en un Jet privado.

Al instante fue interrumpida por la risa de Gabriel, quien trataba en vano de contenerla.

—Yo no he invitado a nadie a viajar en un avión privado y mucho menos he viajado con Alí en la misma aeronave —el príncipe le contestó de manera rápida tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—De todos modos alégrate, pues tú eres una de las pocas personas que puede jactarse de ser amiga del príncipe de Landavidis— Gabriel comentó en un tono algo burlón haciendo que Juleka soltara una pequeña risa que trató de disimular—. De todos modos no dejes que lo que sea que diga deje que te afecte... a lo mejor ella cree que está haciendo lo correcto para encajar pero en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Ambos estaban disfrutando la compañía mutua hasta que el hermano mayor de Juleka pasó por allí y la chica decidió ir con él, no sin antes despedirse de Gabriel de manera algo discreta pero a la vez efusiva.

—Vaya amigo ha hecho mi hermana... me parece interesante— pensó Luka mientras seguía su camino con Juleka al lado.

Por su parte Adrien estaba con Lila en el parque, ella tras pedir prestado (robar) su libro fue a conseguir un collar que tenía la forma de una cola de zorro. Una vez que se sentaron en una banca ella le empezó a contar que era descendiente de una antigua heroína llamada Volpina.

Ladybug quien estaba patrullando por la ciudad miró la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, intuía que estaba pasando pero trató de contener esas emociones negativas que estaban tomando lo mejor de ella. Cuando Lila se acercó demasiado al chico ella se escondió muy cerca de ellos para ver que estaba sucediendo, y ahí fue cuando vio que la chica tiró un libro de aspecto algo viejo cuando Adrien se distrajo por un breve instante.

Unos instantes después Adrien le hablo a Lila haciendo que se sobresaltara y diera un pequeño salto pero se recuperó casi de inmediato para proseguir con su relato.

—Este collar fue pasando de generación en generación hasta llegar a mí y convertirme en la heroína Volpina —la chica le contó a Adrien, quien sonrió en un intento de no ofenderla.

—Eso es genial Lila —le contestó el modelo algo fastidiado pero sin dejar de ser cortés.

Lila se acercó aún más para coquetearle pero Ladybug ya no aguantó más y salió para revelar que ella estaba allí y hacerle ver a la chica que con su Adrien nadie se metía.

—Hola Lila, vi tu entrevista en el Ladyblog fue un buen trabajo —Ladybug le indicó y tras esto se puso una mano en su mentón—. ¡Ah! recuerdo nuestra conexión instantánea al salvar tu vida y hemos sido mejores amigas desde entonces.

—Ah, de hecho, no recuerdo el día en que te salve. ¡Ah sí! no lo recuerdo, porque ¡nunca! salve tu vida y no somos amigas... solo te ha mentido para ganar tu confianza y las de los demás —le reprocho la heroína bastante molesta.

—¿Entonces? ¿No eres una súper heroína? —Adrien preguntó algo entre confundido y molesto.

—Su único poder para ser súper heroína, son sus mentira, sólo es una súper mentirosa —le aclaró Ladybug con un tono altanero provocando que Lila la viera con odio.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —le recriminó la chica muy molesta para después irse remarcando sus pasos.

El chico rubio miró fijamente a Ladybug.

—¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? — Adrien le preguntó bastante confundido.

—Yo no soporto las mentiras, sobre todo cuando son sobre mí —le contestó la heroína con un tono seco para después lanzar su yo-yo e irse, no sin antes tomar el libro que Lila había tirado.

—¿Qué te sucedió Ladybug?— pensó Adrien bastante triste y decepcionado de la heroína de traje moteado.

Spider-Man, quien también estaba haciendo un rondín observó todo lo ocurrido y fue a confrontar a su compañera de batallas. Ladybug aterrizó en un techo y se preguntó si había sido algo ruda con la chica.

—¿No crees que fuiste algo dura con la chica? —le preguntó el héroe arácnido bastante serio.

—Puede que sí Spidey —le respondió Ladybug con el mismo tono entonces el héroe la observó fijamente haciendo que ella apartara la mirada algo apenada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó Spider-Man con un deje de decepción.

Entonces Ladybug suspiró algo incomoda, pues se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho hace unos instantes.

—Porque ella le estaba coqueteándole a Adrien a bases de mentiras —tras decirlo ella se tapó la boca sorprendida de que eso hubiera salido de su boca. Instantes después el héroe arácnido negó con la cabeza.

—La ofendiste solo porque estaba con él ¿Verdad? —Spider-Man le preguntó con un tono algo sarcástico.

Ladybug se negó a responder, pues sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al saber al punto al que quería ir Spider-Man.

—¿Sabes que pudiste hacer que la akumatizaran por eso Ladybug? —Spider-Man le preguntó de forma capciosa utilizando un tono de voz grave y duro.

Ladybug cerró los ojos por la reprimenda que el héroe arácnido, él la hacía sentir culpable y ella sabía que él tenía razón.

—Tal vez hiciste eso por celos, tal vez no... pero esa no era forma —le siguió reclamando pero Ladybug tuvo un arrebato y observó a Spider-Man con una expresión furiosa.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes Spider-Man?! —Ladybug le gritó haciendo que él se quedara callado pero por dentro él sabía que ella había tocado una fibra sensible.

Tras tener ese arrebato ella se volvió a tapar la boca pero ya era tarde.

—Sé bastantes cosas Ladybug... —Spider-Man le contestó con un tono bastante frío haciendo que ella sintiera como se volvía a estrujar su corazón.

—Y una de ellas es que nunca trataría a una persona así... La que no sabe nada eres tú —le contestó con el mismo tono frío pero esta vez lo dijo con deje de indiferencia haciendo que a Ladybug se le salieran las lágrimas.

—¡Perdóname Spidey! Yo no qui...

Pero ella fue interrumpida por Spider-Man.

—Sí quisiste Ladybug —le respondió con un tono seco para después proceder a lanzar una telaraña e irse.

Tras la discusión con Spider-Man Ladybug fue hacia su hogar, más precisamente a su habitación para destransformarse, después de hacerlo ella se tiró en su cama boca abajo. Ella sabía que había tocado un nervio sensible de su compañero y también sabía que él tenía razón pero a su vez se cuestionaba por qué sus palabras le afectaron tanto, con Chat no pasaba eso ¿Pero por qué con el héroe arácnido si? esa cuestión le taladraba la cabeza pero Tikki consiguió hacer que ella girara su cabeza y la mirara con atención pero hasta cierto punto le costaba.

—¿Por qué actuaste así con esa chica Marinette? —le preguntó la kwami mientras la observaba fijamente mientras la chica le miraba con desgana.

—Por celos Tikki —le contestó Marinette arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Celos? —preguntó Tikki tratando de comprender.

—Sentí celos de que Lila llamara la atención de Adrien y Spider-Man termino pagando por eso —le contestó mientras hundía su cara entre las almohadas de su cama.

—Él trató de hacerme entender que me equivoqué y me desquite con él —Marinette le contó a Tikki bastante desanimada, quien la miró con compasión.

—¿Y por qué no tratas de disculparte con él Marinette? —le preguntó la kwami bastante inocente pero no recibió una respuesta de la peliazul, así que Tikki decidió dejar las cosas así y fue a recostarse al lado de Marinette.

De manera simultánea Lila caminaba por las calles de París. Ella se sentía bastante humillada por Ladybug y bastante molesta porque ella arruinado sus oportunidades con el rubio modelo y consecuentemente sus oportunidades de encajar y de ser aceptada pero no, Lila estaba sedienta de venganza pero no sabía cómo. Una vez quiso ser una gran heroína como Ladybug pero después de ese día todo cambio. Ahora ella reemplazaría a Ladybug y se encargaría de evitar que otra mierda como esta pasara otra vez.

Hawk Moth en ese momento sintió los sentimientos negativos de dos personas pero se decantó por la chica que había sido humillada por su mortal enemiga; Ladybug, pasando de la muchacha peliazul pero de haber sido él hubiera akumatizado a las dos.

Unas horas más tarde el Gral. Harcos Salazar decidió salir de la casa de su esposa para hacer una visita, una vista que era prioritaria para que todo saliera bien y él el pudiera regresarse a Landavidis mucho más tranquilo. Cuando él estaba cruzando la puerta principal el llamado de su amada esposa lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas Harcos? —le preguntó Annette mientras cruzaba sus brazos haciendo que el general se volteara a verla.

—Voy a visitar a un viejo amigo —Harcos le contestó haciendo que ella alzara una ceja, tal como lo haría su hijo.

—¿A quién? ¿A Dumbledore? —le preguntó Annette quien se disponía a ir con él

—No Annie —le respondió Harcos mientras que Annette se descolocó por el apodo él le había dicho—. Iremos con Fu ¿Lo recuerdas Annie?

Annette sonrió de manera cómplice.

—Cómo olvidar al viejo Wang —le contestó para después tomar su mano y salir por la puerta de la casa.


	13. Volpina

**Capítulo 12: Volpina**

Marinette decidió ir con el terapéutico a petición de Tikki para mostrarle el libro que había recuperado del bote de la basura en el que había sido desechado por Lila. Ella había decidido hacerlo porque vio entre sus páginas varias imágenes héroes y sus respectivos miraculous pero hubo dos que le llamaron la atención; la de la heroína de creación y la del héroe de la destrucción.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de París de la mejor manera posible, tratando de no parecer sospechosa por llevar un paquete envuelto en sus manos... no fuera ser que la confundieran con una terrorista, cosa que casi no sucede (claro que sí campeón), Dejando eso de lado ella llegó al consultorio del terapéutico que le había ayudado a curar a Tikki y tocó la puerta con algo de nerviosismo.

En lo que abrían la puerta, la chica peli azul escuchó como dos hombres, uno de los cuales era el terapéutico, y una mujer hablaban sobre algo de manera apasionada hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo y se ofreció a abrir la puerta.

Tras oír los pasos de unas botas finalmente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre algo alto y de cabellera color negra con algunas canas plateadas que se asomaban por ahí; la cual estaba recortada pero no era lo suficientemente corta para que se viera mal. El hombre estaba vestido con un elegante uniforme militar color negro con detalles referentes a su rango además tenía colgadas varia medallas sobre su pecho precisamente al lado izquierdo justo sobre su corazón y también vio una pistolera de cuero color negro en la que estaba una pistola Mauser C96.

El militar la observaba con curiosidad y notó que ella no era ninguna amenaza, así que se dispuso a preguntarle que se le ofrecía en un francés impecable. Por su parte la muchacha estaba algo shockeada por la presencia de un militar que al parecer de un grado muy alto por el número de galardones que poseía. Al ver que ella no respondía el militar esperó pacientemente a que se le pasara la impresión de verlo.

—Venía a ver al señor que vive aquí —le informó la chica algo intimidada por la presencia del militar, el cual asintió y se volvió a introducir en el consultorio para informarle al terapéutico.

Unos instantes después el militar volvió acompañado del mismo señor que había ayudado a su pequeña amiga hace varios días atrás.

El anciano al reconocerla la invitó a pasar a lo que ella sin meditarlo mucho pasó rápidamente y siguió al señor hasta que llegaron a una sala en la que estaba uno de esos tocadiscos de vinilo. La chica rápidamente se sentó en una especie de futón que estaba en medio del cuarto solo para que la mirada de Annette se posara sobre ella y le sonriera de forma afable.

—Ya puedes salir Tikki... sé que estás con ella y que me escuchas —mencionó la francesa de cabellos rubios haciendo que Marinette la observara atónita.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó la pobre muchacha.

—Yo ya la conocía de antes pero él —Annette apuntó con su mano a su esposo—. Conoció a los anteriores Chat Noir y Ladybug durante la ocupación de la Wehrmacht en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Marinette estaba demasiado sorprendida e incrédula sobre eso. Además su aspecto no aparentaba la edad que debería tener si es que ella hubiera vivido en esa época e incluso la rubia de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente aparentaba ser más joven que su abuela. Annette pareció notar esto y le sonrió dándole algo más de confianza a la joven.

Annette le iba a preguntar algo pero de repente Tikki salió del bolso de Marinette y fue volando hacia ella para acariciarla como saludo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Annie —le saludó la kwami mientras la rubia le sonreía con bastante afecto; como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

Eso sorprendió a Marinette y la hizo dudar de sus conclusiones.

—¿La conoces Tikki? —le preguntó la peliazul bastante incrédula.

—Sí Marinette —le contestó la pequeña kwami en un tono cantarín.

—¿De dónde? —preguntó la chica con bastante curiosidad.

—La conozco porque ella fue la anterior Ladybug, es por eso que dijo que me conoce de antes —le contestó Tikki de manera simple.

—¿La anterior Ladybug? —preguntó la chica mientras Harcos y el viejo Wang Fu observaban atentamente la interacción de las tres.

—Sí Marinette, yo fui la anterior Ladybug —Annette hizo una pausa—. Pero antes de que preguntes por qué déjame explicarte

La mujer se sentó al lado de la chica para que la escuchara mejor.

—Yo tenía tu edad cuando me encontré por "casualidad" el miraculous de la mariquita mientras estaba viendo el río Sena desde la torre Eiffel —Annette dijo esto mientras miraba fijamente al maestro Fu quien le restó importancia al asunto—. Una vez que llegué a mi casa, fui a mi habitación para probármelos pero al abrir la cajita apareció quien sería una de mis mejores amigas y consejeras.

Annette acarició a Tikki quien la aceptó con gusto además de sentirse elogiada por ella.

—Cuando me explicó de lo que iban los miraculous quedé fascinada con la idea de ser una heroína y siempre que podía iba a apoyar a quien lo necesitara —Annette cerró los ojos recordando con nostalgia esos tiempos.

—Yo fui Ladybug tan solo por seis años, hasta que decidí devolver el miraculous al maestro fu debido una situación que se presentó en esos tiempos.

Marinette de repente se le ocurrió preguntar porque a lo que Annette le mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Cuando los alemanes me capturaron a finales 1943 fue porque alguien les dijo a donde iría y a que…

Entonces ella volteó a ver a Harcos y Marinette hizo lo mismo.

—Ellos iban ejecutarme cuando llegó él y abatió a todos los alemanes que estaban allí. Él había sido enviado para contactar con la resistencia así que nos acompañó por alrededor de 6 meses liberando pueblos y entrenando a los nuevos reclutas hasta que tuvo que irse para apoyar en el inicio de la Operación Overlord, el famoso día-D —Annette le sonrió a su esposo el cual le devolvió el gesto sorprendiendo a la chica por verle otra expresión al militar.

—Unos meses después yo y unos compañeros estábamos en la estación de Orsay para recoger unos datos de inteligencia, hasta que alguien le avisó a los alemanes otra vez pero esta ocasión era distinto... esta vez iban por mi miraculous, así que se armó un tiroteo ahí.

Annette fue interrumpida por Marinette.

—¡¿Usted estuvo en el tiroteo de Orsay?! ¡¿El que fue detonante para la liberación de París?!

—Sí... yo estuve ahí, y hubiera sido capturada otra vez si no hubiera sido por él —la mujer señaló nuevamente a su esposo y Marinette se limitó a asentir—. Prácticamente estábamos perdidos cuando Harcos salió de un callejón con un Thompson y volvió a masacrar a los alemanes.

A Marinette le pasó una duda algo trivial por su cabeza.

—Señor... — Marinette le hablo al militar el cual la volteó a ver— ¿Cómo pudo recorrer la ciudad con una metralleta de ese tipo sin que los alemanes se dieran cuenta?

Harcos observó a la chica con una expresión divertida.

—Fue algo simple en realidad, pues la escondí en un estuche de violín y no andaba vestido con mi uniforme sino que iba con un traje negro en conjunto con una bufanda lila que iba sobre mis hombros —el General le respondió con simpleza haciendo que la chica sudara una gota gorda, una vez que se aclaró ese punto Annette se dispuso a concluir su relato.

—Tras esa emboscada fue que decidí devolver mi miraculous para que no cayera en malas manos. En ese entonces solo tenía alrededor de 21 años como Harcos —tras eso un pensamiento recorrió su mente— ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción hubieran caído en manos de Hitler?

Marinette se estremeció pero instantes después, Annette se puso una mano en su mentón algo pensativa.

—Aunque pensándolo bien el miraculous del gato negro si cayó en sus manos —mencionó mientras recordaba a alguien del pasado.

Cuando Annette terminó su relato, ella observó el bulto que la chica había traído consigo y le preguntó que era, provocando que Marinette se acordara a lo que había ido. Así que la chica tomó el bulto y se acercó al maestro Fu, quien miró el bulto con interés.

—Disculpe señor pero me encontré este libro en el parque y me pareció que le interesaría.

Tras tomar el libro el Maestro Fu le dio una hojeada pero momentos después cambió su expresión a una de asombro, a lo que Harcos se le acercó para preguntarle si todo estaba bien pero al reconocer el libro alzó una ceja bastante incrédulo pues ese era el libro que le había arrebatado a Hitler después de haberle dado fin a su vida en compañía de su esposa. Así que se giró a ver a la chica e iba a preguntarle de dónde había sacado ese libro.

—¿De dónde sacaste este libro? —le preguntó el Maestro Fu ganándole la pregunta a Harcos.

Marinette los miró y suspiró antes de contestarles.

—Este libro es de un amigo pero lo dejó olvidado en el parque e iba a devolvérselo pero antes de hacerlo Tikki me dijo que viniera aquí —Marinette les contó, a lo que el militar y al Maestro Fu asintieron comprendiendo la información.

—Entonces ese amigo tuyo debe tener relación con Hawk Moth —sentenció el maestro haciendo que tanto el militar, su esposa y Marinette lo miraran fijamente.

Entonces el Maestro Fu se dispuso a explicarles el porqué de su hipótesis.

—Antes de que empezara toda esta movida de Hawk Moth, hace unos meses atrás alguien irrumpió en mi consultorio... al parecer por el desastre que dejó estaba buscando los miraculous, él no los encontró pero se había llevado ese libro que suponía que le ayudaría a utilizar los miraculous —el maestro Fu hizo una pausa para después mirar a todos los presentes—. Juntando el hecho que los miraculous de la mariposa y del pavo real están desaparecidos desde hace varios años... eso puede indicar que el que tenga este libro puede estar usando el miraculous de la mariposa.

Tras esa afirmación Harcos le preguntó a Marinette que si cual amigo tenía este libro pero ella se negó a contestar, a lo que Harcos lo dejó así no sin antes activar la segunda forma del ojo ilusorio la cual volvió de color plateado el iris de su ojo.

_—Bien ya tengo lo que busco—_ pensó el General mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Un rato después de conversaciones Harcos y Annette se retiraron no sin antes susurrarle algo en el oído al viejo maestro, el cual asintió convencido.

Mientras tanto Peter estaba tratando de distraerse del hecho de que había discutido con Ladybug, él no tenía ni idea del porque esa discusión le afectó tanto. Estaba claro que las palabras de la heroína habían abierto una herida que él creía que ya había sanado.

Él seguía tratando de distraerse viendo la televisión pero nada conseguía hacerlo de manera satisfactoria hasta que vio a Nadja Chamack dando un reportaje en el cual informaba sobre una toma de rehenes en el Banco Central de París. En las afueras del banco se podía ver a varios elementos de la Policía y de la Gendarmería Francesa tratando de irrumpir pero eran repelidos por los sujetos armados en su interior. Así que rápidamente el Joven se vistió con su traje de Spider-Man y salió columpiándose por la ventana.

La situación era muy delicada cuando él llegó, pues en el lugar había un par de agentes que habían sido abatidos por los maleantes y otra docena que había sido herida por los disparos. Spider-Man suspiro profundamente y fue a rodear el edificio para poder introducirse por el techo.

Cuando se metió al edificio fue buscando a los maleantes uno por uno y los iba neutralizando lo mejor que podía utilizando sus telarañas para que no pudieran dar alerta. Después de varios minutos llenos de tensión llegó a donde estaban los rehenes. Para cuando llegó había dejado fuera de combate a casi todos los que habían hecho el golpe, nada más le faltaba el líder que en esos momentos se encontraba bastante inestable.

Como no lo vio, Spider-Man decidió ir desatando a los rehenes para que pudieran ir saliendo de esa peligrosa situación. Cuando iba a desatar al último, el jefe de la banda de digno a aparecer apuntándole al héroe arácnido con una escopeta de combate M1014.

—¿Algunas últimas palabras cabeza de red? —le preguntó el maleante mayor con un tono de voz cargado de ironía.

—Tal vez serian: ¡Que te den maleante de poca monta!

Tras esas palabras Spider-Man le lanzó una telaraña a sus ojos haciendo que el maleante disparara al techo.

Después de hacer el disparo, el maleante se quitó la telaraña de los ojos bastante molesto e iba matar a ese estorbo pero en ese mismo instante escucho el sonido de una flauta que hizo que se alteraran sus sentidos y causó que viera a Spider-Man en otra ubicación en donde no había nadie. Pero él creía que la molestia estaba ahí, así que disparo los seis cartuchos que le quedaban creyendo que había asesinado al héroe arácnido solo para ser noqueado momentos después por una extraña muchacha con unas vestimentas naranjas que le recordaban a un zorro.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Spider-Man mientras ella se acercaba a él.

—Primero deberíamos sacar a esta gente de aquí ¿No crees? —ella le preguntó con simpleza haciendo que Spider-Man se acordara en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Así que se dispusieron a sacar a los rehenes rápidamente no sin antes haber atado y amordazado al líder de la banda de maleantes con las telarañas de Spider-Man. Tras haber controlado la situación ambos se fueron hacia la Torre Eiffel para que la muchacha pudiera explicarse.

—Bueno volviendo a la pregunta que te hice en el banco ¿quién eres? —Spider-Man le preguntó.

La muchacha lo volteó a ver.

—Yo soy Volpina, una nueva heroína de París —le respondió la muchacha con algo de pomposidad.

—Ya veo —le contestó Spider-Man con un tono más relajado.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida hoy —le agradeció el héroe arácnido mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

—No fue nada, es mi deber como heroína —Volpina le contestó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su boca que hizo que Spider-Man confiara en ella.

En eso estaban cuando Chat Noir llegó y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

—Debiste dejarme algunos de esos maleante arañita, vaya que este día fue gataburrido —se quejó el héroe gato pero instantes después notó a Volpina que veía la escena con una expresión divertida.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Chat Noir con bastante curiosidad para después empezar a embobarse.

—Yo soy Volpina; la nueva heroína de París —se presentó la chica con la esperanza de agradar a Chat.

—Bueno... bienvenida al club —solo atinó a decir Chat Noir de lo embobado que estaba.

Spider-Man al ver como estaba su compañero le pasó su mano en frente de sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba pero nada.

_—Parece que lo perdimos—_ pensó el héroe arácnido algo burlón.

Momentos después llegó Ladybug para ver cómo había resultado todo. Lo primero que vio fue a una muchacha vestida de ropajes naranjas, como en el libro que le entrego al Maestro Fu, que no le dio muy buena espina y menos cuando vio como estaba Chat Noir con ella. Ladybug volteó a ver a Spider-Man quien la trataba de manera muy cordial, cosa que no le cayó muy bien.

Ella iba a reclamarle cuando Chat Noir la saludó de manera muy entusiasta, como siempre. Después de esto fue a ver a Spider-Man quien apartó su mirada de ella, cosa que la hizo sentir bastante mal.

—¿Quién es ella Spidey? —le preguntó a su compañero, quien se dignó a mirarla.

—Ella es Volpina —le contestó el héroe de una manera algo seca.

—¿Volpina?

—Sí, ella me salvo de que un tipo me dejara como un colador con su escopeta en el banco —le contestó con la misma actitud que ya la estaba cansando.

Ladybug no confiaba en ella y Volpina lo sabía prácticamente ya se había ganado a Chat y Spidey nada más tenía que embaucar a la heroína para que ella pudiera cumplir su parte del trato. Al ver la aspereza con la que él héroe arácnido trataba a Ladybug decidió aprovechar eso para crear una brecha entre ellos y poder facilitar su objetivo.

—Hola soy Volpina —se presentó ella estirándole la mano para poder estrecharla pero Ladybug la apartó de un golpe sorprendiéndola y llamando la atención de los dos héroes que miraban la escena.

—No confío en ti... Volpina, creo que estas tratando de engañar a mis compañeros para llegar a nuestro miraculous pero te informo que no vamos a caer.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Spider-Man... primero se desquita con la chica, luego se desquita con él y luego trata así a la persona que le salvó la vida.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando bichito? —preguntó Chat Noir algo incrédulo de la actitud de la heroína.

—No estoy exagerando, vamos créanme —les pidió Ladybug en un tono desesperado y suplicante pero Spider-Man le increpó.

—Primero con esa chica, luego conmigo y luego con Volpina ¿Con quién más quieres desquitarte? ¿Con Chat? —Spider-Man le preguntó bastante molesto a lo que Ladybug lo observó con molestia.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema Spider-Man?! ¡Yo no quise hacerlo pero no me dejaste explicarlo! ¡¿Y todavía sigues?! ¡Sabes qué me voy! —Ladybug le reprochó mientras le veía fijamente.

—¡Bien vete! ¡Quién te necesita! —le respondió Spider-Man que sin saberlo esas palabras la lastimaron bastante.

—Si eso quieres —la heroína se limitó a decir con un tono triste para después lanzar su yo-yo para irse.

—¿No crees que te excediste con mi Lady arañita? —le preguntó Chat Noir al ver la reacción de Ladybug pero no recibió respuesta de Spider-Man, quien simplemente se retiró sin siquiera despedirse.

—Perdón —se disculpó Volpina pero Chat la miró.

—No te disculpes... no tienes la culpa, nos vemos después.

Tras esto tanto Volpina como Chat Noir se retiraron mientras Volpina tenía una risa burlona en su cara, la cual no fue percibida por el gato negro.

—¡Demonios! ¡Esta chica es buena! —exclamó Hawk Moth bastante complacido por el desempeño de la "heroína" y de inmediato pensó que ella en colaboración de Gregkaf sería bastante efectiva.


	14. La Historia de un Soldado

**Capítulo 13: La Historia de un Soldado**

Unos días habían pasado desde que Volpina se había unido al grupo, pero también habían pasado desde que Spider-Man había discutido con Ladybug.

Las palabras que usó el héroe arácnido la habían herido bastante, tanto que ella estaba comenzando a dudar sobre sus convicciones, sabía que eso no era propio de ella pero le afectaba bastante. Ella se preguntaba por qué le afectaban sus palabras si le gustaba Adrien o eso creía... Se preguntaba por qué se sintió cercana a él si apenas tenía un par de meses de conocerlo. Sin que Marinette lo supiera Tikki la miraba de forma triste, ella sabía que todo esto era un mal entendido que podría solucionar si solo se pusieran a dialogar pero también sabía que por el momento eso era imposible. Así que la convenció de que hablara con Annette, a lo mejor ella le podría ayudar o eso esperaba.

Mientras tanto Peter fue a ver a Pablo (Y de paso a Saulo) como era un día libre fue temprano. Cuando llegó al hogar de los Salazar tocó la puerta solo para toparse con la madre de su amigo, la cual lo vio con curiosidad.

—Hola Peter ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Sarah preguntó con simpleza.

—Quería ver si estaba Pablo —Peter le preguntó con algo de nerviosismo, a lo que ella alzó una ceja.

—Sí, de hecho esta es su habitación escribiendo... si gustas puedo hablarle.

—Sí, por favor —Peter aceptó la propuesta de la bruja pelirroja.

Casi al instante ella se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano a lo que Peter la vio con curiosidad.

—Que modales los míos... —ella se recriminó de una manera algo exagerada y chistosa— ¿Gustas pasar?

Peter asintió y ambos pasaron hacia la sala, y tras eso Sarah fue por Pablo.

Unos minutos después apareció Sarah en compañía de su hijo, quien saludo a su amigo apenas lo vio.

—Gracias Sarah— le agradeció a la francotiradora, a lo que ella le dio una sonrisa afable.

Después de eso ambos amigos fueron a la habitación del joven Salazar, quien al ver su laptop fue a leer lo que llevaba escrito ese día.

—¿Qué es eso Pablo? ¿No será alguna tarea? —le preguntó Peter al ver en la pantalla de la laptop una ventana abierta de Word.

—No Peter... eso es una historia que estoy escribiendo.

—¿Y de qué trata? —Peter le preguntó para después dar un vistazo a la habitación.

—Trata sobre una guerra que ocurrió en Landavidis unos años después de su fundación, más precisamente cuando los romanos quisieron ocupar ese territorio pero fueron repelidos y expulsados por las tropas de Avinatán el primer rey de Landavidis alrededor del año 50 d.C. —le contestó Pablo bastante emocionado.

—Pero Avinatán es un nombre de ascendencia judía ¿no? —preguntó Peter con curiosidad a lo que Pablo asintió.

—Él era hijo de la tribu de Judá y se rumoreaba que descendía del rey David. Antes de la unificación de las trece tribus él se encontraba en diáspora difundiendo la palabra de su maestro —Pablo le respondió calmando su curiosidad.

Después de platicar un rato Peter decidió platicarle el problema que tuvo con Ladybug, a lo que Pablo lo observó con desaprobación, cosa que sorprendió a Peter quien no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

—Siento no estar de tu lado esta vez Peter pero creo que fuiste bastante duro con Ladybug, vamos hombre ni siquiera la dejaste explicarse.

El joven Parker se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de su amigo sabía que él tenía razón y también que reaccionó de una manera bastante impulsiva.

—¿Por qué no tratas de disculparte con ella? —preguntó Pablo a lo que Peter negó rotundamente.

—Después de lo que dije no creo que me perdone.

Pablo miró la cara de arrepentimiento que él traía pero tal vez él debía pasar por esto para mejorar y no ser tan bocón la próxima vez.

—Claro que te perdonará, lo que no sabemos es cuando —Pablo le respondió haciendo que Peter se sintiera algo mal—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es tratar de limar las asperezas que tú mismo creaste.

Tras esa conversación Peter miró con atención el violín que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Y ese violín Pablo? —preguntó Peter con curiosidad mientras su amigo negaba con la cabeza.

—Es mío, de hecho lo dejé en mi casa en Landavidis pero como lo voy a necesitar para el día de la música le pedí de favor a Horus que si me lo podía traer y he lo aquí —le contó Pablo mientras miraba las partituras que estaban al lado de su Laptop.

Un rato después Peter y Pablo fueron a ver a Saulo, quien se encontraba en el cuarto de las armas limpiando su STR con algo de dedicación.

Saulo levantó la vista de su fusil y observó con detenimiento la cara del joven Parker.

Peter al ver la cara de Saulo recordó la pregunta que quería hacerle, así que se le acercó y se la susurró en el oído. Él esperaba que Saulo le pudiera dar un consejo a parte del de su amigo e iba a tratar con los dos para tratar de arreglar las cosas que él había estropeado.

—Te voy a contar una historia Peter, tú también escúchala Pablo que también te va a interesar —Saulo le indicó a su hijo para que también escuchara.

—Una vez un joven soldado estaba pasando por un luto... el luto era por haber perdido a su hermano gemelo en una misión que resultó ser un desastre —Saulo hizo una pausa y continuó—. Tan perdido estaba en su dolor, que perdió el camino y se convirtió en alguien temido. En uno de esos días a ese soldado le asignaron un par de nuevos compañeros, y parecía que la ironía imperaba pues resulta que sus nuevos compañeros también eran hermanos.

Saulo soltó una risa irónica.

—Él mayor era alguien destacado en la rama de antiterrorismo pero la menor era alguien que el desconocía o eso creía en ese momento. Con el tiempo los tres se hicieron bastantes cercanos pero ese soldado se negaba a dejar a florecer esos lazos por el temor de sufrir una perdida en un futuro —Saulo contaba esto con bastante nostalgia cosa que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.

—Pasado un tiempo la hermana menor increpo a este soldado bastante molesta por su actitud, pero este en un arranque, le dijo que era una molestia y que estarían mucho mejor sin ella provocando que ella lo golpeara y saliera corriendo —Peter se sintió identificado con esta situación y Saulo notó esto—. Cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho, el soldado fue tras ella para disculparse pero no la encontró. Así que la busco pero la búsqueda no dio más resultado que una nota que decía que la había secuestrado para intercambiarla por información estratégica haciendo que el joven soldado se cabreara.

Ambos chicos estaban ensimismados por la historia que les estaba contando, Sarah también se había unido al grupo para escuchar la historia la cual le traía unos recuerdos bastantes agridulces.

—El joven soldado se puso a investigar y con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que un compañero suyo fue preparando las cosas para hacer que ella explotara con él, así que junto con el hermano mayor fueron a por él. Cuando lo capturaron y tras una larga tortura, él les confesó que la había vendido —Saulo hizo una pausa para ver a su esposa quien lo veía atentamente—. Eso hizo que se enfadara y sin más dilación le pegó un tiro en la frente, y ambos fueron en la búsqueda de su compañera. El soldado llegó y junto con el hermano mayor voló la puerta del edificio en la que se encontraba y ejecutaron a todos los que les opusieron resistencia.

—Al llegar a donde la tenían cautiva un guardia la tomó un cuchillo y lo puso sobre su cuello para que no le hicieran nada, el hermano mayor arrojó su FN FAL para demostrar que iba en serio y el soldado tiró su pistola M1911 para que la soltara. Entonces el guardia, recordando sus órdenes, le cortó el cuello a ella ante la mirada atónita y aterrorizada de ambos —Saulo soltó unas lágrimas amargas—. El soldado sintió un golpe muy duro... sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón con una daga al rojo vivo y en movimiento rápido le voló la cabeza al guardia con un certero disparo de un revólver que tenía oculto.

—Tras eso corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos pidiéndole perdón. Con una de sus manos trató de parar la hemorragia sin éxito, suplicándole a Dios para que no muriera y de manera milagrosa su herida se cerró salvándole la vida.

Peter tuvo la duda de cómo se cerró la herida que era perfectamente mortal pero Pablo alzó su brazo llamando la atención de su padre.

—¿Papá conociste al soldado?

Saulo formó una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa.

—Lo conozco a tal grado como si fuera yo mismo —Saulo le contesto en clave pero de inmediato ambos chicos captaron que se refería a él.

Una vez que Saulo término su historia, Sarah le susurró al oído que todo estaba perdonado... que eso no fue su culpa, eso hizo que el capitán se compusiera y la abrazara deseando que nunca le pasara algo como eso otra vez. Asimismo al detectar su tristeza, Horus apareció en una llamarada majestuosa mientras cantaba una melodía que calmaba el corazón de su compañero, Peter se maravilló por la majestuosa ave, la cual era acariciada por Saulo con bastante cariño.

Peter le preguntó a Pablo de que especie era a lo que él le respondió que era un fénix. El chico se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo y en un principio creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero él negó con la cabeza y le iba a explicar pero fue interrumpido por su abuela.

—Realmente es un fénix Peter —le contestó Annette con una expresión divertida.

—¿Realmente existen? —preguntó el chico con bastante incredulidad.

—Claro, de hecho yo tuve la misma reacción que tú cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Peter la vio sorprendido.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —Peter le preguntó, a lo que Annette le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Unas horas después de que Harcos evitara mi ejecución.

—¿Y es inteligente? —preguntó Peter por impulso a lo que el fénix lo observó con fiereza a lo que Pablo se le acercó al oído.

—Demasiado —tras decir eso Pablo volteó a ver al fénix, quien seguía viendo a Peter con fiereza—. Por eso te está mirando así... parece que le ofendió que cuestionaras su inteligencia.

Unas horas más tarde Marinette fue a ver a Annette para averiguar si podía ayudarla... podría ir con Alya o con Peter pero no creyó que fuera conveniente, específicamente porque ellos no saben que ella es una heroína.

Tras un duro camino lleno de pensamientos que trataban de alejarla de ahí y que fuera corriendo a su habitación para sujetar una almohada mientras escuchaba música triste y se recriminaba el hecho de no ser valiente para enfrentar ese problema. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la residencia de la anterior Ladybug, la chica alejó esos pensamientos mientras acercaba su mano al viejo timbre que se encontraba al lado derecho de la puerta. Marinette estaba por tocar cuando la puerta se abrió para permitir la salida de Pablo, Gabriel y Peter.

—Hola Mari ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Peter bastante animado a lo que la chica sonrió encantada por su actitud.

—Bien Pete ¿Qué están haciendo? —le preguntó Marinette mientras se rascaba la nuca con movimientos rápidos.

—Iba a ir con los chicos a encontrarnos con los demás en la Torre Eiffel y de ahí íbamos a ver la catedral de Notre-Dame a ver si tenemos suerte y nos encontramos con Cuasimodo y sus amigas gárgolas —Peter le respondió a lo que la chica rió bastante divertida por la ocurrencia de su amigo.

—¿Quieres venir? —Peter le preguntó, ella casi iba aceptar cuando recordó a lo había venido.

—Lo siento Pete pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender pero te lo compensaré en otra ocasión —Marinette le respondió bastante apenada.

A Peter le pareció bastante tierna por la expresión apenada que tenía.

—Bueno, en otra ocasión será Mari... espero que te vaya bien en tu asunto, nos vemos después —se despidió Peter mientras sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Gracias Pete, nos vemos.

Los tres amigos se estaban alejando cuando Marinette le gritó a Pablo llamando su atención.

—¿De casualidad se encuentra la señora Annette, Pablo? —Marinette le preguntó al chico, quien solo alzó una ceja confundido.

—Sí se encuentra... tienes suerte haber llegado en este momento porque en un rato mi abuela iba a salir con mi madre y mi padre a visitar a alguien —le respondió el chico de manera apresurada pero cortés.

Tras responderle a Marinette Pablo fue a hablarle a su abuela, unos minutos después los dos aparecieron tras el umbral de la casa.

Cuando estaban enfrente de Marinette, Pablo le contó a su abuela que ella le hablaba mientras señalaba con la mirada a la chica, la cual se puso nerviosa cuando Annette la volteó a ver.

—Gracias Pablo, ya puedes ir con tus amigos a la catedral —Annette le dijo a su nieto, el cual asintió vigorosamente y se fue con Peter y con Gabriel.

Cuando se fue su nieto, Annette volteó a ver a Marinette quien estaba bastante nerviosa. Ella sonrió internamente pues esa chica le recordaba a cuando ella tenía su edad. Casi de inmediato invitó a pasar a la chica, la cual acepto educadamente. Ya una vez en la sala principal Annette le preguntó que se le ofrecía a lo que Marinette le contestó que quería preguntarle algo, pues había tenido unos roses con un compañero bastante querido por una chica mitómana. Annette escuchó cuidadosamente a Marinette, ella sabía que era un tema delicado, así que no podía decir las cosas por decir... ella tenía que guiar a esta chica.

—Lo que me cuentas Marinette es un tema bastante delicado... yo sé que confías en tu compañero y le tienes gran aprecio pero... —Annette suspiró pesadamente—. No debes dejar que esa chica les siga comiendo la cabeza a tus amigos pero debes de hacerlo de una manera más sutil.

—¿Sutil? —Marinette preguntó no entendiendo lo que la mujer de cabellos rubios platinados le quería decir.

—La mayor razón por la que tu amigo y compañero se enojó contigo es por como reprendiste a esa chica... sin ser sutil, la verdad no sé qué te hizo confrontarla así pero esa no fue la manera —Marinette le iba a contradecir pero Annette continuo lo que quería decir—. No te digo que no la hubieras reprendido, si yo fuera tú también lo hubiera hecho.

Marinette asintió de acuerdo.

—Pero hubiera esperado el momento indicado para hacerlo... no en un lugar público donde no faltan los chismosos y la gente que juzgue a los demás por cualquier tontería, haber dime Marinette ¿qué hubieras sentido que si en vez de esa chica te lo hubieran hecho a ti en las mismas condiciones? —Annette le preguntó a la chica quien se quedó pensativa por unos instantes.

—Me hubiera sentido humillada y avergonzada... también hubiera nacido una especie de rencor hacia el que me hubiera hecho eso —tras decir eso la chica quedo shockeada al conectar los puntos—. Podría haber sido akumatizada por Hawk Moth.

Annette asintió complacida por la deducción de la chica.

—Pero volviendo al punto de Volpina, ¿No le encuentras similitud con alguien? —la anterior Ladybug le preguntó a ver si se daba cuenta, aprovechando la deducción que había hecho hace unos instantes.

—Lila... —susurró Marinette algo insegura.

—Además ¿no te parece sospechoso que después de su primer rose pasara lo del banco central apareciera una nueva heroína con temática de zorro, aun cuando su miraculous está a salvo con el maestro Fu? —le preguntó Annette haciendo que Marinette cayera en cuenta que Volpina era la forma akumatizada de Lila Rossi.

Marinette estaba segura que debía encargarse de ese problema, ella todavía dudaba si debía hablar con Spider-Man para limar asperezas y enfrentarse a Volpina en compañía de Chat Noir. Annette notó como la chica todavía se debatía si hablar con su compañero así que decidió apoyar un poco.

—Te recomiendo que hables con tu compañero y arreglen sus diferencias —ella hizo una pausa para pensar con cuidado lo que iba a decir pues inevitablemente esa situación le traía recuerdos dolorosos que creía que había dejado bastante atrás.

—Solo así podrán hacer frente a la amenaza que representa Hawk Moth, pero más importante Marinette... Debes sincerarte contigo misma sobre lo que realmente sientes —Annette le terminó de aconsejar a la chica, la cual se quedó pensativa por sus palabras.

Tras pensarlo un rato Marinette le afirmó con bastante determinación que lo trataría... que pasarían por este obstáculo aunque les costara la vida. Annette estaba complacida por la chica, estaba contenta de que el maestro Fu la hubiera elegido para ser la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita.

Unos momentos después Annette tuvo que despedirse de la chica porque ya se le hacía tarde para la visita que iba hacer a un viejo amigo.

Marinette estaba determinada a terminar con ese estúpido conflicto y su compañero le iba a escuchar quisiera o no. Tikki estaba bastante contenta de que su amiga fue con Annette, la charla que tuvieron pareció devolverle el enfoque a su amiga, ella sabía que Annette tuvo diferencias con su compañero anteriormente... especialmente en el año que conoció al militar que la salvó, ese hecho pareció hacer mella en él, en especial porque la rescató justo cuando ya estaba a punto de rescatarla y quedar como un héroe ante ella.

—Sabes fue bueno venir —le comentó la kwami con una expresión alegre y cantarina que hizo sonreír a la chica.

—Tuviste razón en que viniera a verla, aunque no hablamos sobre muchos temas esa conversación me hizo enfocarme de nuevo en el verdadero problema que es Volpina y también a... —Marinette dejó incompleta esa parte haciendo reír a Tikki.

—¿A? —le preguntó la kwami haciendo que Marinette hiciera un puchero.

—A no ser tan impulsiva —comentó la chica con un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

—Eso Marinette —le contesto Tikki bastante animada haciendo que la chica dijera un urra bastante desanimado mientras iban al hogar de la peli azul para ir conformando el plan para hacerle ver a Spidey que Volpina era la verdadera villana de esta historia.


	15. Un Plan y Una Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 14: Un Plan y Una Visita Inesperada**

Después de que Marinette dedujera que Lila era la versión akumatizada de Lila y de hablar con Tikki la chica decidió desenmascarar a la mentirosa a como diera lugar.

Ella notó que a Juleka tampoco le había caído muy bien que digamos, así que quedó con la chica de vestimentas oscuras para verse en el parque que quedaba cerca del colegio. Aunque en realidad no tenía mucho problema en que fuera Gabriel... de hecho ella podía incluirlo en su plan para encargarse de desenmascarar a la mitómana en el caso que él fuera con Juleka, lo cual era muy probable.

Gabriel estaba acompañando a Juleka a su hogar después de su salida a ver la catedral de Notre-Dame, la cual su construcción le pareció muy magnifica para él e incluso la comparó en magnificencia a la Catedral del Bosque la cual se encontraba en la parte septentrional del país en una ciudad rodeada de bosque, los cuales eran sagrados para las antiguas tribus que habitaron por ahí... además que había sido mandada a edificar por su antepasado Geroi I "El Grande".

Ambos estaban por llegar cuando Juleka recibió una llamada por parte de Marinette, la cual la invitaba al parque que quedaba cerca de la escuela para tratar el "asunto" de Lila "la mitómana" Rossi.

Cuando terminó la llamada Juleka le dijo a Gabriel que debía ir al parque para ver a Marinette para hablar del asunto del otro día, a lo que el chico asintió recordando lo que ella le había contado ese día. Los dos ya estaban en el parque (siendo seguidos de cerca por Saulo quien iba de manera sigilosa). Cuando Marinette los vio supo que plan de acción iba a tomar... ya que Gabriel estaba con ella como pensó que estaría.

—¿Cómo están chicos? —les saludo Marinette de una manera bastante entusiasta a lo que fue correspondida por los muchachos.

—Se preguntaran porque están aquí —les cuestionó como si fuera una reclutadora del ejercito a lo que ambos muchachos asintieron siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

—Los cité aquí para que me ayuden a desenmascarar a Lila —les contestó causando que Juleka y Gabriel se miraran con curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? —le preguntó Gabriel ganándole la palabra a Juleka, quien negó divertida.

—Pues supongo que tu Juleka nos puedes ayudar cuestionándola sobre sobre el príncipe Gabriel —le sugirió Marinette haciendo que Juleka la mirara de manera un poca más seria.

—¿Crees que yo tengo algo que ver con el príncipe de Landavidis? —le preguntó Juleka algo preocupada a lo que Marinette la vio de manera triunfante.

—Porque lo tienes en a un lado de ti —Marinette le contestó mientras señalaba la posición de Gabriel.

—¿Pero cómo? —le preguntó su amigo bastante preocupado a lo que Marinette alzó una ceja pero le restó importancia.

—Verán...

Marinette iban pasando por el hotel Le-Grand Paris cuando vio que Rose, Gabriel y Saulo bajaron de un auto negro y se acercaron a la recepción para ver al encargado. Así que se acercó para saludarlos cuando vio que Saulo le hablaba al portero.

—Claro señor... el príncipe de Landavidis junto con su escolta y una amiga —Marinette alcanzó a escuchar y se detuvo en seco para escuchar mejor.

Vio que el portero iba a hacer algún comentario pero Saulo le mostró su identificación para afirmar sus palabras.

Tras interactuar un poco, Gabriel y Rose se adelantaron dejando a Saulo atrás, quien habló con el portero mientras veía como le dejaba unos billetes en un bolsillo del chaleco.

—¿Puedo contar con que no se sepa que el príncipe Gabriel está aquí? —le preguntó de forma tranquila.

—Claro señor cuente con eso —afirmó el portero a lo que Saulo asintió satisfecho.

La chica se quedó impactada por la revelación involuntaria a manos de Saulo, así que sin pensarlo se retiró rápidamente para que no la viera, pues al parecer era de suma importancia que nadie se enterara que él era el príncipe a juzgar por el acto de Saulo de dejarle dinero al portero.

—Así fue como me di cuenta que eras un príncipe, Gabriel —le terminó de contar la chica algo avergonzada como si hubiera hecho un crimen.

—Perdóname por cómo te plantee incluirte en el plan pero es necesario para encargarme de Lila —se disculpó por la actitud que había tomado al principio.

Gabriel se había puesto nervioso por como la chica se había dado cuenta tendría que hablar largo y tendido con sus padres y sus tíos para que no pasara a mayores y lo alejaran de sus amigos. Marinette se dio cuenta de cómo Juleka y Gabriel se habían puesto nerviosos, esto también la empezó a preocupar y entonces decidió preguntarles por qué se habían puesto así.

—El secreto de que yo era un príncipe nada más lo sabían Juleka y Rose aparte de ti —Gabriel hizo una pausa para pensar claramente lo que iba a decir.

—Me dejaron venir únicamente si no contaba mi estatus... de por sí únicamente me dejaron contarle a Juleka y muy a duras penas —recordando la charla que había tenido con su padres por vía video llamada.

—¿Por qué? —les preguntó la chica peli azul con una expresión de confusión muy evidente.

—Porque quieren protegerme de la gente de Kingpin... aunque me parece una pérdida de tiempo por la razón que él ya sabe que yo estoy aquí —Gabriel volteó a su derecha y alzó su brazo para señalarle a su tío que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cosa que sorprendió a Saulo.

—Pero él no tiene el coraje de atacarme porque le tiene miedo a mi tío, quien de hecho es mi escolta —a lo que Juleka quien ya sabía del asunto no le impactó la revelación pero a Marinette la puso muy nerviosa.

—Pero cuando domine mi poder, el me tendrá miedo a mí y ni siquiera se atreverá a tocar a mis amigos y la gente que me importa empezando por Juleka, aunque tengo la sospecha que el poder de mi primo superará al mío con creces —Gabriel comentó con un tono bastante serio remarcando que iba en serio.

—Si quieres que colabore contigo debes convencer a mis padres... Ladybug —Gabriel le indicó a Marinette con simpleza sabiendo que siendo respaldado por su tío, el pequeño secreto de que había despertado su poder y la palabra de la heroína le darían permiso de revelar su procedencia.

—¿Cómo lo supiste Gabriel? —preguntó Marinette bastante preocupada y Juleka solo se limitó a mostrar una cara de asombro.

Gabriel sabía que podía estar jugando a un juego bastante peligroso, así que debía ganarse la confianza de la chica.

—Lo supe cuando comparé las imágenes existentes de Ladybug con una foto tuya... realmente me sorprende los ciegos que son los parisinos... sin ofender Juleka —el joven príncipe se disculpó con su mejor amiga a lo que la chica de aspecto gótico le restó importancia.

—No te preocupes Gabriel, hasta cierto punto tienes razón nunca creí que mi amiga fuera Ladybug y mucho menos en comparar imágenes como lo hiciste tu... bueno aunque Alya estuvo bastante cerca de descubrirla —Juleka se sinceró con Gabriel recordando cuando Alya estuvo a segundos de descubrir el secreto de Marinette cuando casi le pone una foto recortada sobre su cara.

Gabriel notó como chica de pelos azul oscuro se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa por el hecho que el supiera su secreto.

—En realidad no te juzgo Marinette, sé bastante bien por qué motivo hiciste eso... sería bastante peligroso que algún villano se enterara de tu identidad secreta y aprovechara la oportunidad para atacar a tus seres queridos —Juleka le comentó a Marinette comprendiendo el hecho del porque no les confió el secreto a ellas sus amigas y en especial a Alya su amiga más cercana.

—Yo no voy a compartir tu secreto y estoy segura que los reyes de Landavidis tampoco lo harán —Juleka le aseguró a Marinette quien estaba dudando sobre qué hacer.

—Marinette yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a debilitar a Lila, de quien sé que esta akumatizada lo puedo ver mi poder pero ocupo tu ayuda para convencer a mis padres porque si revelara mi estatus de ese modo sin su permiso van a proceder a borrarles los recuerdos que tengan sobre mí y me alejaran de aquí para ponerme a salvo —el joven príncipe le compartió su situación a la heroína quien comprendía su situación pero no podía permitirse exponerse públicamente.

Gabriel le comentó a Marinette algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión, aún tenía sus dudas pero tenía que hacerlo de esa manera para debilitarla y hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Mis padres tratarán toda esta situación como si fuera secreto de estado, así que no tienes nada que temer, te doy mi palabra de honor Marinette —el chico le prometió sabía que por el momento sería de mucha ayuda que le dieran el permiso de decir quién era y tal vez en el futuro también.

Tras convencer a Marinette de hablar con los padres de Gabriel, los tres amigos fueron a la casa de Annette para comunicarse por vía video llamada o eso creía Marinette pero Gabriel fue una habitación contigua de la sala principal en donde estaba Horus, el majestuoso fénix lo miraba con curiosidad como si le estuviera preguntando que si qué necesitaba.

—Horus necesito que me lleves a mí y a unas amigas con mis padres, sé que únicamente le haces caso a mi tío abuelo Harcos y a su familia pero realmente necesitó que me hagas este favor... por favor —Gabriel le pidió de forma sincera y humilde a lo que el fénix soltó un canto hermoso afirmando que lo ayudaría.

Saulo quien acababa de llegar a la casa vio a las chicas en la sala de la casa e intuyó que iba a hacer su sobrino, así que se dirigió a la habitación en donde el estaban el fénix y el joven. Horus al ver a su compañero cantó bastante alegre haciendo que Gabriel volteara a ver al soldado quien lo veía con curiosidad.

—Me imagino que vas a ver a tus padres en compañía de tus amigas y ocupas mi ayuda y la de Horus para hacer eso —comentó Saulo de manera casual haciendo que Gabriel se quedara sorprendido de que su tío supiera eso.

Al ver que el chico no contestaba por la impresión decidió continuar.

—Sé que ocupas ayudar a Ladybug y ello implica que expongas tu identidad Gabriel... si fueran condiciones normales ya hubiera hecho que Sarah obliviateara a Marinette pero ya despertaste tu ojo ilusorio y también conoces algo de defensa personal — Saulo suspiró con algo de cansancio y esbozo una sonrisa algo divertida.

—Sin contar que ya manejas ese poder de manera aceptable aunque te falta algo de dominio pero con eso, mi ayuda y la ayuda de tus amigas podría bastar para convencer a Geroi e Irina, así que vamos Gabriel... entre más pronto vayamos, más pronto volveremos —Saulo termino de contarle a Gabriel mientras Horus voló hasta el hombro de su amigo.

Ambas chicas vieron la hermosa ave que estaba en el hombro de Saulo, ambas se quedaron maravilladas por la apariencia del fénix, a quien las chicas le parecieron bastante agradables.

—Quiero que todos se sujeten de mí —indicó Saulo mientras Horus parecía envolverse en llamas pero no parecía quemarse e inmediatamente todos se sujetaron de él.

—Horus llévanos con Geroi —tras estas palabras del soldado el fénix los teletransportó hasta el despacho principal del Palacio de Aontas en Landavidis.

Geroi estaba revisando unos documentos en compañía de su querida esposa Irina, ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle para revisar los documentos necesarios para un plan económico y humanitario que estaban creando para apoyar a los ciudadanos sirios por la precaria situación de su país. Tan pronto Gabriel y compañía aparecieron a media sala en medio de un fogonazo que hizo que varios guardias del recinto entraran armados para ver sucedía en el despacho pero fueron despedidos por Irina tras normalizarse la situación e informarles que era su hijo y unos acompañantes quienes habían sido los causantes de tal alboroto dejándolos más tranquilos.

Una vez que se fueron los responsables de su seguridad Geroi e Irina voltearon a ver al grupo de su hijo. Saulo al sentir la mirada penetrante de ambos monarcas se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita Saulo? —Geroi le preguntó tranquilamente a su primo, el cual se acercó para verlo más claramente.

—Lo que pasa es que Gabriel quiere discutir un asunto personalmente con ustedes —Saulo se limitó contestar a lo que la pareja alzó una ceja por la curiosa situación.

—¿Y quiénes son tu acompañantes cariño? —Irina le preguntó cálidamente a su hijo, el cual tomó más coraje para hacer lo que iba hacer.

—Ellas son mis amigas madre... ella es Juleka, de quien ya les había hablado —Gabriel le presentó a su amiga más cercana a lo que la reina la miró con curiosidad y asintió tranquilamente bastante complacida y se acercó a su hijo.

—Ella es la indicada ¿no? —Irina le preguntó a su hijo de una forma en la que él solo pudiera oírla causando que el chico se sonrojara y ella se riera.

—¡Madre! —Gabriel le reprendió bastante avergonzado.

—Pero volviendo al tema ¿quién es tu otra amiga hijo? —le preguntó Geroi bastante curioso e intuía que ella era el motivo de su inesperada visita

—Ella es Marinette padre —el chico les presentó a la peli azul quien se puso algo nerviosa al tener a los padre de su amigo enfrente de ella y examinándola cuidadosamente.

—¿Y debo suponer que ella es el motivo de tu visita, verdad? —Geroi le preguntó a su hijo a lo que él asintió.

Gabriel, aunque estaba nervioso, miró a sus padres con determinación y ellos sabían no lo iban a mover de su posición.

—Quería pedirles el permiso para poder revelar sobre mi ascendencia a ciertas personas —Gabriel soltó la petición de golpe causando que tanto Geroi e Irina se miraran a los ojos algo preocupados.

—¿Estás seguro hijo? —le preguntó Irina algo preocupada a lo que su hijo asintió bastante seguro.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo de esta petición Gabriel? —le preguntó Geroi bastante serio tratando de comprender a su hijo.

—Porque es necesario para poder restarle poder a un akumatizado de vital importancia —le contestó el muchacho en un tono igualmente serio a lo que el rey endureció sus gestos pero era obvio que estaba preocupado.

—Sabes por qué te pedimos que ocultaras el hecho de que eras un príncipe ¿verdad? —le preguntó Geroi con dureza.

—Sí... lo hicieron para protegerme de él —le contestó el muchacho refiriéndose a Kingpin—. Pero hasta cierto punto lo considero innecesario padre.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso Gabriel? —le inquirió Geroi bastante serio

—Porque él ya sabe que estoy ahí —el muchacho le contestó a lo que los monarcas abrieron los ojos bastante preocupados por su pequeño hijo.

En la habitación se sentía un habiente bastante tenso o al menos eso era para las dos chicas, Saulo estaba listo para abogar por su sobrino en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Él lo sabe? —le preguntó Irina bastante preocupada a lo que Gabriel suavizó su actitud para dirigirse a su madre.

—Sí madre... él lo sabe pero no se anima a acercarse a hacerme daño —le contestó Gabriel ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

—¿Por qué lo dices Gabriel? —le preguntó Geroi con severidad pues se moría por la angustia de que le pasara algo a su querido hijo.

—Porque le tiene miedo a mi tío —le afirmó Gabriel con bastante seguridad y Geroi no pudo refutar ese punto pues sabía que su hijo tenía razón.

—Además que si me dan ese permiso estaríamos a un paso más cerca de derrotar a Hawk Moth además Ladybug está de acuerdo con ese plan... de hecho a ella se le ocurrió el plan que involucra ese asuntó —le contestó Gabriel bastante seguro de su palabra.

—Pero ella no se encuentra aquí y eso me mucho que pensar hijo —le contestó Geroi bastante serio a lo que Marinette notó que todo podía irse a la borda así que decidió intervenir para apoyar a su amigo.

—Disculpe majestad pero creo que me veo en la necesidad de rebatir ese punto —le contestó Marinette de manera educada.

—¿En qué aspecto va rebatirlo señorita? —le contestó Geroi de forma cortés.

—Lo que pasa es que Ladybug si vino su majestad.

Geroi alzó una ceja por la incredulidad.

—Y en ese caso ¿Dónde se encuentra ella? —le preguntó el rey haciendo que Marinette suspirara para tomar valor y transformarse.

Tras transformarse ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes en el despacho procedió a mirar a Geroi algo incomoda.

—En frente de usted señor —le contestó la heroína con una actitud confiada a lo que el rey negó divertido.

Irina miraba la situación con bastante cautela así que procedió a cuestionar a Ladybug sobre el plan que tenía, la heroína le contó más a detalle el plan que tenía y prácticamente los había convencido de darle el permiso a su hijo pero nada más faltaba un pequeño detalle para que ambos reyes quedaran satisfechos y tranquilos.

Saulo al notar ese pequeño detalles decidió carraspear con la garganta para llamar la atención de su primo y decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

—Geroi hay un último punto que no te había contado pero desde hace dos meses he estado entrenando a Gabriel —el capitán le indicó a su primo, quien junto con su esposa que quedaron bastantes sorprendidos

—¿En qué aspecto lo has estado entrenando Saulo? —le preguntó Irina algo preocupada a lo que el capitán se sinceró con ellos.

—Lo he estado entrenando para que aprenda a dominar su Ojo Ilusorio —ante esta respuesta ambos padres quedaron bastantes sorprendidos y voltearon a ver a Gabriel con bastante rapidez.

—¿Ojo Ilusorio? ¿Ya lo despertó? —Geroi le preguntó a su primo, el cual asintió bastante orgulloso de su sobrino.

—¿Desde cuándo? —le volvió a preguntar.

—Como desde hace dos meses —Saulo le respondió con simpleza mientras miraba a ambos regentes y fue entonces cuando a Geroi le cruzó un recuerdo por la mente.

—Hace dos meses apareció Gabriel en un noticiero ayudando a Ladybug a detener a una akumatizada ¿o me equivoco? —el monarca le preguntó a su primo quien asintió y le sonrió cómplice a su sobrino.

—¿No fue esa vez que me contaste que Gabriel ya había encontrado a su persona especial? —le preguntó Irina a Geroi pero lo hizo con bastante indiscreción causando que Gabriel se sonrojara y que Ladybug hiciera una pequeña sonrisa apoyando al chico.

—A sí... pero no vi el color de sus ojos... a lo mejor fue por la resolución del video la razón por la cual no se notó —Geroi le contestó a su esposa.

—Hijo debería estar molesto contigo por hacer eso pero me estaría mintiendo a mismo, estoy orgulloso de que tengas el valor de ayudar a los demás y eso demuestra que algún día serás un mejor rey que yo —Geroi le declaró a su hijo quien estaba incrédulo por lo que oía.

Juleka sonrió cálidamente por su amigo pues aunque demostrara esa expresión sabía que esas palabras significaban mucho para él.

—Está bien hijo me han convencido... si te vamos a dar el permiso para eso, solo te pido que lo uses a discreción por favor —Geroi le indicó a su hijo quien lo miró bastante agradecido.

—A propósito hijo ¿ella no es la chica a la ayudaste? —le preguntó Geroi algo curioso mientras le indicaba a Juleka con la mirada.

—Si padre ella fue... de hecho fue a ella la primera que le revele mi ascendencia —le puntualizó Gabriel.

—Entonces fue por ella que despertaste tu poder ¿verdad? —le preguntó su padre algo curioso a lo que Gabriel solo pudo asentir.

—Entonces cuídala hijo porque ella vale mucho... no me preguntes porque como lo sé porque no lo sé —Geroi suspiró mientras le daban ganas de reirse por lo que acababa de decir.

—Además para despertar ese poder tiene que ser gatillada por un sentimiento muy intenso causado por alguien muy importante para ti —Geroi le indicó a su hijo quien lo escuchó con atención aun cuando él y Juleka estaban muy sonrojados.

Ante la escena ambos reyes les sonrieron de forma afable a ambos chicos indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Unos minutos después todo el grupo se despidió de los reyes quienes también hicieron lo mismo antes de volver al asunto que estaban haciendo antes de su inesperada visita. Una vez que Horus los llevó a París de nuevo, Ladybug se destransformó dejando a la vista a Marinette quien estaba contenta de los resultados de su visita, ahora podía continuar con su plan sin contratiempos, así que se llevó a ambos chicos ante la mirada divertida de Saulo.

—Ah... la juventud —suspiró Saulo recordando su adolescencia.


	16. La Verdad es Descubierta

**Capítulo 15: La Verdad es Descubierta**

Unos veinte minutos después de haber vuelto de Landavidis los tres chicos ya se habían puesto a planear como le iban a hacer para desenmascarar a Lila para ayudarla a liberarse del akuma.

Mientras tanto Peter se encontraba en su habitación, precisamente en donde estaban las computadoras de "tecnología retro" como Tony se había referido a ellas. El joven Parker se encontraba marcándole a su buen amigo Ned del cual no había contactado en varios días por todo el ajetreo que había habido en todos esos días. Después de varios segundos Ned le había tomado la llamada con un sándwich en la mano.

Precisamente cuando Peter había llamado ya eran como las diez de la mañana en Nueva York, cosa que se le había pasado al chico por la cuestión del huso horario

—¿Qué tal Peter? ¿Qué cuentas? —le saludo el chico.

Peter se dispuso contarle todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo en el cual no le había contactado destacando principalmente el incidente del carro lleno de explosivos que había detenido en el arco del triunfo a lo que el joven peli-negro se quedó sin habla por todo lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo.

—Sí que has tenido mucho trabajo mi amigo, parece que la ciudad que nunca duerme ya tiene la ciudad del amor como rival no crees —el joven le indicó a Peter, quien asintió con algo de gracia por la ocurrencia de su amigo.

—¿Y cómo están las cosas por allá Ned? —Peter le preguntó con bastante curiosidad, a lo que su amigo procedió a contarle.

—Bien... todo ha estado relativamente tranquilo Peter, aunque no hemos ganado ningún decathlon desde que te fuiste —afirmó el moreno ante la risa de su amigo castaño—. Pero ocurrió algo extraño Peter

Eso causó que Peter mirara atentamente el monitor.

—Hace como una semana llegó a la escuela un chico llamado Harry Osborn y nos preguntó a MJ y a mí que si conocíamos a Peter Parker.

—¿Y qué les dijo Ned? —Peter le preguntó.

—Nos dijo que era un amigo tuyo y que le habían contado que estudiabas aquí (haciendo referencia al colegio de Ned) —Ned le contestó a Peter sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos con Harry.

Ned lo vio con bastante curiosidad.

—¿Lo conoces Peter? —el chico le preguntó a Peter, quien asintió contento.

—Él es un viejo amigo mío, lo conocí en la primaria pero nos dejamos de ver porque su padre lo transfirió de la escuela —el joven Parker le explicó a su amigo.

Ante la respuesta de Peter, Ned se quedó un poco más tranquilo pues pensó que era un villano del héroe arácnido.

—¿Y qué le respondieron Ned? —le preguntó Peter con bastante curiosidad a lo Ned solo se limitó a contestar.

—En sí yo no le respondí... la que le respondió fue MJ.

Ante eso Peter alzó una ceja algo incrédulo.

—¿Y qué le dijo ella? —Peter le increpó.

—Le dijo que te habían transferido a una escuela de París, ya sabes cómo es ella con esos asuntos —le contesto el moreno restándole importancia al asunto.

Peter negó de una forma divertida antes de seguir hablando con el chico.

Al día siguiente todos se habían reunido en el parque a excepción de Chloé, quien se negó a ir y Sabrina tuvo que apoyarla en su decisión. Dejando eso a un lado todos estaban pasando un rato algo ameno aunque se podía notar algo de tensión entre algunas personas con Lila, la cual seguía coqueteando a Adrien muy a pesar de Marinette que se obligó a mantener la compostura si no quería que su plan se fuera por la borda.

Todos estaban platicando de temas banales pero Lila empezó un tema de conversación en que involucraba a Volpina, Spider-Man y Ladybug.

—Pueden creerlo yo me encontraba en un parque cuando un asaltante quiso hacerme daño pero llegó Spider-Man acompañado de Volpina y se hicieron cargo del maleante pero unos momentos después llegó Ladybug y empezó a pelearse con Volpina y de paso involucró a Spider-Man, quien de paso se había enamorado de mí —Lila le contó al grupo, quienes la escucharon con atención pero Juleka, Marinette, Gabriel y Pablo la miraban de manera seria pero bastante bien disimulada.

—¿Y por qué Ladybug se pelearía con Volpina? —Adrien preguntó de manera inocente a lo que Lila lo miró algo sonrojada.

—Porque esta celosa de ella, principalmente porque se llevó la atención de sus dos compañeros —Lila se limitó a responder con bastante simpleza a lo que Adrien suspiró algo triste.

—Supongo que no debes esperar algo de tus héroes porque terminan decepcionándote —Adrien susurró pero solo Marinette y Lila lo escucharon, provocando que la peliazul se entristeciera pero rápidamente recobro la compostura antes de que alguien lo notara.

Marinette miro de reojo a sus "compinches" quienes asintieron de una manera casi imperceptible, cosa que le dio luz verde para empezar con su plan.

Ya con este apoyo Marinette de una manera agradable miró a Lila, quien se sorprendió de la forma de actuar de la peliazul, la cual solo había mostrado rechazo hacia ella desde que llegó a su clase.

—Oye Lila ¿es cierto que conociste al príncipe Gabriel de Landavidis? —Marinette preguntó de manera "genuina" a lo que la chica asintió bastante segura.

—Yo lo conocí mientras estaba de viaje en Landavidis, más precisamente cuando visite la Catedral del Bosque —le contestó con añoranza, cosa que sorprendió a Gabriel quien tuvo que admitir que esa chica era bastante buena mintiendo.

—¿Y cómo se comportó contigo? es decir casi no se sabe de él —le preguntó Marinette, la cual fue respaldada por Juleka, quien corroboró lo anterior.

Lila respiró tranquilamente y miró a ambas chicas, las cuales esperaban ansiosas sus respuestas.

—Pues fue bastante amable, al principio no me dijo quién era como tal pero después de pasar una tarde juntos se sinceró conmigo y me pidió que si podía guardar el secreto, a lo que yo pregunté por qué pero me dijo que sus padre eran muy severos con él y también que eran muy restrictivos —esa respuesta de la chica molestó a Gabriel principalmente porque hacia quedar muy mal a sus padres cuando en realidad no eran así.

Pero él no hizo ningún escándalo para que ella bajara la guardia. Mientras ella seguía hablando Gabriel iba entendiendo que a Marinette no le cayera muy bien esta chica... aunque sabía bastante sobre Landavidis provocando que sus mentiras sobre él fueran muy convincentes. Mientras tanto Peter escuchaba todo atentamente y aunque le desagradaba la chica por ser una mentirosa, sinceramente le creyó pues proveía información que Pablo le había dado y también estaba el hecho que hablo de Volpina, heroína de la cual tenía una muy buena impresión, en especial por ver su desempeño en todas la veces que lo había apoyado en esos días pero que sucedió a continuación lo dejó perplejo.

—¿Y cómo era el príncipe? —Gabriel preguntó de manera casual poniendo en apuros a la chica, la cual no sabía que decir pues el príncipe casi no se exponía públicamente y prácticamente no sabía cómo eran sus facciones o su estatura.

Gabriel y Marinette notaron como esa chica se había puesto nerviosa y ambos supieron que la habían atrapado

—¿No lo sabes verdad? —le preguntó Juleka de forma tranquila a lo que Lila la miró de forma despectiva.

—¡¿Y tú sí?! —Lila le preguntó a la chica de una forma un algo exagerada provocando que todos, menos el trio y Pablo alzaran una ceja sorprendidos por su forma de contestarle a su amiga.

Juleka negó de una forma casi imperceptible y miro a la chica Rossi con tranquilidad.

—Sí, de hecho conozco al príncipe Gabriel desde hace dos meses —le contestó la chica de aspecto gótico con algo de simpleza ante la atenta mirada de casi todos sus amigos.

—¿Lo-lo conoces? —le preguntó Lila con bastante incredulidad, a lo que la chica volvió a asentir bastante segura y realmente no sabía de donde no sacaba toda esa seguridad pues no era muy propio de ella exponerse de esa manera.

—De hecho él se encuentra aquí con nosotros —afirmó Marinette apoyando a su amiga antes de que Lila se fuera en contra de ella.

—¿Tú también lo conoces Mari? —preguntó Peter bastante sorprendido pues no sabía ese detalle de su amiga y tampoco sabía quién era aunque tenía la sospecha de quien podía ser.

Ella le asintió con una sonrisa cómplice a lo que Peter negó de manera divertida sabiendo cómo era ella.

—¿Y quién podría ser? —le preguntó Alya bastante curiosa siendo respaldada por todos los demás, a lo que Gabriel vio que era el momento de exponerse.

—Yo lo soy —declaró Gabriel con simpleza a lo que todos (a excepción de Rose, Juleka, Marinette y Pablo) lo miraran como si estuviera haciendo una broma bastante pesada pero el cuarteto sabía que era en serio.

—Es en serio, él es el príncipe... por dios solo comparen sus nombres —les contestó Marinette sabiendo que sus amigos la tomarían en serio.

—¿Y desde cuando lo saben? —preguntó Lila muy molesta.

Juleka miró a su alrededor y suspiró pesadamente.

—Yo lo sé desde que el príncipe Alí vino aquí a hacer su gira e ir al hospital —afirmó Juleka recordando como Gabriel le había contado sobre eso .

—Igual Yo —Rose apoyó a Juleka recordando que Gabriel la había ayudado a conocer al príncipe Alí en persona.

Ante esto Alya miró a ambas chicas y de una manera bastante cómica les preguntó a ambas chicas por qué nunca les habían contado.

—Porque yo les pedí que no contaran nada —le contestó Gabriel haciendo que la morena se riera ante esa respuesta y fuera tranquilizada por Nino, quien no estaba mejor que ella.

—No puedo creer que nos hicimos amigo de un príncipe —Iván negó siendo apoyado por Mylène, quien no cabía en su asombro compartiendo la actitud de sus amigos.

—Aunque siendo sincero nunca te conocí... —Gabriel le afirmó a Lila dejándola expuesta ante los demás, quienes la miraban de forma acusatoria poniendo todavía más nerviosa.

Gabriel y Juleka miraban la situación para ver cómo se desarrollaba, tras esto ambos se miraron y asintieron mostrándose que pensaban lo mismo.

—Falta un poco más— pensó Gabriel al ver la reacción de la chica, la cual no era la mejor.

En un arranque de furia Lila fue a recriminarle a Juleka antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerla.

—¡¿Quién te crees tú para jactarte de ser amiga de ese príncipe de quinta?! —le reclamó la mitómana perdiendo el control pues el akuma que tenía dentro estaba alterándola y eso la volvía inestable.

El joven príncipe miró serio la situación y suspiró en un intento de liberar el enojo que estaba almacenando en su interior.

—Ella es mi primer y mejor amiga —declaró Gabriel dejando perpleja a Lila, quien lo miro molesta

—Sin ofender —el chico se disculpó mientras volteaba a ver a sus demás amigos quienes le restaron importancia al asunto.

—La gente como tú me da asco en especial la que hace un trato completamente voluntario de volverse en la "mano derecha" de Hawk Moth, pero todavía puedes emendar el daño que has hecho Lila o debería decir Volpina —declaró Gabriel dejando perplejo a todos los presentes (con excepción de las personas mencionadas anteriormente), pero en especial a Peter quien se sintió estúpido y engañado otra vez.

Adrien miró a Lila fijamente, su mirada de decepción era bastante evidente. A pesar que una que otra vez la chica le fastidio le tenía aprecio a Volpina y saber que trabajaba directamente para Hawk Moth para derrotarlo a su Lady y a él. La chica sentía algo por Adrien pero esa mirada le hizo saber que había perdido todas las oportunidades con él y eso a su vez generó un rencor en su interior hacia el príncipe de Landavidis. Pero ella decidió retirarse con lágrimas silenciosas en las cuencas de sus ojos.

Una vez que ella se retiró todos miraron a Gabriel en espera de una explicación a lo que el joven suspiró desahogándose.

—¿A qué te refieres que ella es Volpina, Gabriel? —le preguntó Peter bastante contrariado.

—Volpina es su versión akumatizada —Gabriel les constestó y casi todos le iban a contradecir pero los detuvo en breve provocando que lo miraran contrariados

—Pero los akumatizados no pueden cambiarse de apariencia —le afirmó Alya a lo que el chico asintió de acuerdo

—Lo que pasa es que no su apariencia como tal Alya —le respondió Gabriel, a lo que todos lo vieron interrogantes en especial Marinette y Juleka.

—¿A qué te refieres Gabriel? —le preguntó Marinette pensando que Volpina podía cambiar de apariencia a voluntad.

—Me refiero a que ella seguía con su apariencia akumatizada... solo que ella se puso una ilusión encima que le hacía creer a los demás que era Lila en vez de una villana con un traje alusivo a los zorros —le respondió el chico calmando un poco su curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo pudiste ver a través de su ilusión Gabriel? —le preguntó Nino mientras este abrazaba a Alya.

—Por una habilidad que es heredada de generación en generación en mi familia conocida como el ojo ilusorio —Gabriel le indicó a sus amigos quienes lo miraron asombrados a excepción de los que sabían que era el ojo ilusorio.

Tras un rato de explicaciones el chico les pidió a sus amigos que guardaran el secreto, quienes dieron su palabra y eso le bastó al príncipe para estar que seguro que su secreto no se difundiera tan rápidamente.

Un rato más tarde Adrien se encontraba en su habitación bastante pensativo pues lo de Lila le había impactado y en especial porque la chica le había empezado a caer bien aunque en ocasiones le desesperaba como en su encuentro en el parque pero después de lo que le hizo Ladybug tal vez la chica se merecía una oportunidad... Y se la dio al día siguiente, él le permitió acercarse lo suficiente para que pudiera considerarla una amiga pero de haber sido sincera, tal vez le hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerlo todavía más.

Plagg quien estaba comiendo muy a gusto su Camembert vio que su portador estaba muy pensativo, le hablo en un principio en un tono de broma para llamar su atención pero no recibió respuesta, esto lo descolocó porque nunca lo ignoraba a tal grado, así que decidió plantarse en su cara mientras sujetaba un pedazo de su tan querido queso.

Esto hizo que el chico reaccionara y mirara con molestia al pequeño pero insolente kwami quien sonrió con sorna al ver la reacción de su compañero.

—¡Hasta que te dignas a hablarme pequeño rubio! —le reprochó Plagg mientras degustaba su apestoso queso cosa que indignó a Adrien quien le tomó por sorpresa la reacción del kwami.

—¿Por qué lo dices Plagg? —le preguntó Adrien con bastante confusión la cual era evidente en su rostro a lo que el kwami intuyó lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Estabas pensando lo que pasó con la pequeña mentirosa? —le preguntó Plagg mientras volaba alrededor de la cabeza del rubio.

Adrien asintió mientras suspiraba pesadamente por el comportamiento de su compañero pero de repente este se detuvo en frente de sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? me recuerdas hasta cierto punto a mi anterior compañero —Plagg le indicó al rubio, el cual lo vio con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices Plagg? —Adrien le preguntó al kwami quien lo miró de manera burlona.

—Porque era un cabezota igual que tú —le contestó Plagg mientras que fue a tomar otro trozo de camembert y lo degustó en frente del rubio, quien lo miro mal pero el kwami le restó importancia.

—¿Por qué no vas a patrullar un rato Adrien? a lo mejor eso te ayuda a liberar un poco lo que tienes en la cabeza —Plagg le propuso al rubio quien tomó la propuesta al no tener nada mejor que hacer en ese día.

Mientras Chat patrullaba la ciudad para desestresarse pasó por un edificio que parecía que tenía misiles apuntados para la alcaldía de la ciudad. Así que rápidamente fue a ver qué pasaba, cuando se acercó divisó a Volpina quien "trataba" de desactivarlos pero no podía así que fue a su encuentro pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente divisó a Hawk Moth en un techo cercano con intenciones de hacerle daño y fue tras él provechando la oportunidad de capturar a quien les había dado tantos dolores de cabeza. Pero cuando atrapó el dichoso Hawk Moth se desapareció entre un polvo color anaranjado. Spider-Man, quien había visto lo que pasaba con Chat Noir decidió acercarse a Volpina para cuestionarla, aun cuando otro Hawk Moth se apareció bastante cerca de él pero el héroe arácnido lo ignoro y fue directo por Volpina.

—Qué bueno que llegas Spider-Man —le saludó la heroína con un tono fingido pero él la ignoro.

—Verás... lo que pasa es que Hawk Moth puso estos misiles para aterrorizar al ayuntamiento pero pude hacerme con ellos y no sé cómo desactivar... —pero ella fue interrumpida cuando Spider-Man dio un puñetazo hacia uno de los misiles provocando que se desvaneciera entre un polvo de color naranja.

La akumatizada estaba perpleja por la acción del héroe arácnido y este se dirigió hacia ella de forma cortante.

—¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido? —le preguntó de forma tranquila y sarcástica.

Volpina intuyo que él sabía que eso era una ilusión pero no podía decirle nada pues sabía que la fastidiosa de Ladybug iba a llegar en cualquier momento. Y efectivamente la heroína llegó en unos instantes después mientras miraba a Volpina de forma acusatoria. A la zorra no le importaba lo que ella pensara sino que quería vengarse y necesitaba al trepamuros para eso.

—¿De qué me perdí Spidey? —le preguntó la heroína con una sonrisa cómplice a lo que el arácnido le sonrió igualmente por debajo de su máscara.

—No te pierdes de nada Ladybug... llegaste justo a tiempo para ayudarme a luchar contra esta villanita de cuentos de hadas —le contestó de forma entusiasta mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Volpina vio como sus planes se habían ido al garete con la declaración que había hecho Spider-Man. A su vez Chat estaba tratando de capturar a Hawk Moth sin tanto éxito pues pensaba que tenía la habilidad de teletransportase pero su querido bichito le gritó que eso no era Hawk Moth sino que era una ilusión de Volpina a lo que el héroe gatuno fue con sus compañeros. Una vez que llegó con ellos Ladybug le indicó lo que iban a hacer pero Volpina huyó al saber que estaba en desventaja.

—¿Ahora vamos a tener que ir por la anaranjada? ¿Verdad Bichito? —Chat le preguntó a Ladybug quien asintió antes de ir tras ella.

Tras perseguirla un rato terminaron arrinconando a la akumatizada en la torre Eiffel pero al parecer tenía a un rehén de cabello rubio y ojos verdes bastante conocido por los tres

—¡Chat se ha llevado a Adrien! —le gritó Ladybug preocupada por el rubio pero Chat Noir le respondió que era una ilusión a lo que la heroína y Spider-Man se le quedaron viendo.

—¡Uh... mi... uh... sexto sentido felino es legendario! —solo atinó a decir y tras esto fueron por Volpina.

La villana se reía mientras veía como los tres héroes subían por la torre pero miraba con especial deseo al héroe rojo y azul. Cuando se acercaron todavía más tomó a Adrien y lo balanceo por afuera de la torre.

—¡Dame tu miraculous o lo hare! —le gritó a Ladybug mientras seguía balanceando a Adrien con cierta malicia.

—Pensé que lo amabas —le reclamó la heroína bastante preocupada.

Tras que Volpina les diera una perorata sobre lo buena que era ella y Hawk Moth, Ladybug se cansó y decidió utilizar el Objeto encantado. Un helado con envoltura metálica terminó en sus manos haciendo que se preguntara que demonios iba a hacer con eso hasta que lo abrió y notó que la envoltura era brillante. Ladybug les indicó a sus compañeros que iba a hacer.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces bichito —suspiró el héroe gatuno mientras activaba el Cataclismo.

Mientras tanto Spider-Man lanzó una telaraña hacia Adrien haciendo que él se desvaneciera en una nube de polvo naranja.

—¡Ves que tenía razón Bichito! —se regodeo Chat Noir mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa triunfante a lo que la heroína negó sabiendo que su compañero era un caso.

Ladybug cegó a la akumatizada reflejando la luz con la envoltura y Spider-Man le fue lanzando telarañas para guiarla hasta donde estaba Chat, una vez que estuvo en el lugar Chat Noir utilizó el cataclismo para hacer que una parte de la torre cayera para encerrarla en una especie de jaula. Volpina quien no estaba totalmente dentro del área veía con terror como una parte de la torre le iba a caer encima pero Spider-Man al ver eso lanzó una telaraña y la jaló para dejarla dentro salva, salva y atrapada. Ladybug agradeció que Spidey estuviera ahí para que no hubiera pasado a mayores.

Ella se acercó y vio a la villana quien trataba de salir pero no podía hasta que vio una abertura pero Spider-Man la selló con sus telarañas para que ella no saliera. Volpina los miro con odio pero eso ni los inmutó y Spider-Man se limitó a inmovilizarla.

—¡Atrapada! ¡Como una zorra! —Ladybug se regodeó mientras tomaba el collar que tenía Volpina en el cuello para después romperlo.

—¡Tus días de maldad acabaron akuma! —ella declaró mientras su yo-yo atrapaba a la mariposa negra y la purificaba.

—Adiós, pequeña mariposa —la heroína se despidió mientras lanzaba el helado hacia el cielo y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Lila quien estaba consciente de que le habían quitado sus poderes trataba de conservar la calma pero los tres héroes se acercaron a ella y Ladybug tenía una expresión de culpabilidad no tan evidente.

—Perdón Lila —esto tomó por sorpresa a la chica, quien miraba a la heroína de una manera muy seria

—Yo... Fui totalmente exagerada y... Nunca debería haberte hablado así... Yo lo siento —Ladybug se disculpó haciendo que Spider-Man estuviera orgulloso de su compañera.

—Olvídalo Ladybug... tenías razón ¡Nunca seremos amigas! —la chica declaró mientras tomaba su collar.

Spider-Man le hablo a Ladybug reclamando su atención.

—Yo... yo... perdóname por ser un imbécil contigo —se disculpó el héroe a lo que la heroína lo miro con compresión

—Sé que te lastime con mis palabras... —pero Spider-Man fue interrumpido por la heroína que lo abrazó repentinamente.

—Solo eso me basta... nada más quería que me comprendieras y me apoyaras... sí te portaste como un imbécil pero te arrepentiste y eso es lo que cuenta... te perdono Spidey.

Chat Noir quien vio la escena con una sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba celoso de la arañita estaba feliz de que el conflicto que tenían esos fuera solucionado y todo volviera a ser como antes.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Salazar, Saulo y Sarah estaban por videollamada con Harcos quien les había contactado para darles una indicación.

—Hijo ya tengo un sospechoso, quiero que tú y Sarah lo vigilen todo el tiempo que les sea posible —Saulo al igual que Sarah estaban pendientes de quien podía ser el sospechoso—. Quiero que vigilen al esposo de tu prima... quiero que vigilen a Gabriel Agreste.

* * *

**N/A:** _Les agradezco a todos los que han leído y comentado... sé que casi no me comunico con ustedes pero le pongo bastante corazón y tiempo a esta historia y estoy agradecido que me cedieran algo de su tiempo para leer lo que tengo en mi loca cabeza... sin más les agradezco y les pido que me sigan dando su tiempo. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._


	17. Unos Visitantes Desconocidos

**Capítulo 16: Unos Visitantes Desconocidos**

Después de despedirse de sus compañeros, Ladybug fue a un callejón para destransformarse. Ella estaba tranquila de que las cosas hubieran salido bien y que estuviera en buenos términos con Spider-Man. Ya como Marinette, la chica decidió ir a visitar a Peter e invitarlo a salir para compartir su triunfo de forma indirecta. Cuando ella llegó al hogar del joven Parker, la tía de su amigo la invitó a pasar a y le indicó donde estaba el cuarto del chico y le indicó que no tardaría tanto que fue traer unas cosas que le había encargado.

Spider-Man había llegado rápidamente a su hogar con la bolsa de mandado que le había encargado May antes de salir. Él entró por la ventana de su habitación para no llamar tanto la atención y saltó desde el techo al piso para después mirar la ventana por donde había entrado. Unos instantes después el traje que tenía Spider-Man se desvaneció dejando ver a un Peter Parker bastante animado por el resultado de ese día.

—Lo has hecho bien Peter, lo has hecho... —el chico se calló al ver como su amiga lo observaba después de girarse a ver su cama.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —soltó la peliazul por la impresión.

—Mierda, otra vez no— pensó el chico antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo más.

Marinette estaba impactada por lo que acababa de ver. Ella no sabía que decir en ese momento. Ella se debatía si salir corriendo o si quedarse a que él le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mari... no es lo que crees —el chico le aseguró mientras se acercaba para verla mejor.

—¿Qué tu eres Spider-Man? —le contestó la chica mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Bueno... si es lo que tú crees —el chico admitió su derrota mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

La chica suspiró pesadamente y le levantó la cara a Peter para que la observara.

—¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

Ante esa pregunta Peter miró a los ojos a su amiga.

—No es que no confiara en ti Mari —el chico hizo una pausa para tomar valor.

—Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te hagan daño —el chico admitió, a lo que la chica alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que no quieres que me hagan daño? —le preguntó la peliazul.

Peter empezó a caminar por la habitación, pues para él era algo difícil explicar ese detalle de su vida, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que sincerarse con ella pero eso no lo hacía menos difícil.

—Porque eres alguien muy preciada para mí y mis enemigos aprovecharían eso para hacerte daño con tal de llegar a mí —el chico le contestó de forma resignada, solo podía esperar que ella no lo dejara allí, como un tonto... El Gran Tonto Parker.

Marinette intuyó lo que debía estar pasando su amigo pues para ella sería igual de difícil sincerarse con él. Ella comprendía su miedo, el miedo que le hagan daño a sus seres queridos, por eso era tan discreta con sus compañeros por cualquier duda y había decidido serlo aún más por la experiencia que le había compartido Annette cuando fue a hablar con ella.

—¡No tienes que preocuparte Pete! —exclamó la chica haciendo que Peter la mirara sorprendido.

—¡Cualquier problema que tengamos lo solucionaremos los dos juntos! ¡¿Lo prometes?! —le indicó la chica a lo que Peter la abrazó como respuesta.

—Lo prometo —Peter le susurró haciendo que ella sonriera complacida.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, más precisamente en los Jardines de los Campos Elíseos estaban dos jóvenes, dos jóvenes que habían aparecido misteriosamente hacía unos 10 minutos. Ellos estaban contemplando los lugares bastante asombrados pero el joven que era un poco más alto sonrió complacido al reconocer el lugar.

—Parece que el plan resultó —le indicó al que era un poco más bajo que él.

—Así parece... solo espero que nuestros padres no nos reprendan cuando se den cuenta de lo que hicimos —el más bajo le indicó a su compañero.

—Sí mi plan resulta bien, ni siquiera nos van a reprender —el chico más alto le contestó bastante confiado.

—Espero que así sea —le respondió el más chico.

Ya era de noche, y en el hogar de los Dupain-Cheng Marinette se encontraba en su habitación después de haber hecho su rondín correspondiente, en el cual habían capturado a unos secuestradores en flagrancia, precisamente cuando trataban de llevarse a una chica rubia que conocía bastante bien... cuando la rescataron, entre los tres héroes les dieron la paliza de su vida a los secuestradores y Spider-Man había tenido la cortesía de dejarlos colgados de un poste a plena vista del público.

Marinette estaba pensativa. Ella estaba recordando cuando uno de los secuestradores le iba a meter un tiro en la cabeza pero Spidey se arrojó empujándola, cuando volteó a ver a su compañero notó que había dejado de combate al tipo, pero también notó que su hombro derecho le sangraba profusamente y ella estaba impactada por el hecho de que él hubiera recibido un disparo por ella, de forma literal. Cuando ella le preguntó porque lo había hecho su amigo le respondió que su cuerpo se había movido solo, que él no podía dejar que algo le sucediera a ella.

La chica estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos cuando Tikki captó su atención haciendo que la chica posara su atención en ella.

—Parece que te tomaste bastante bien el pequeño secreto de Peter Marinette —le comentó la kwami haciendo que Marinette suspirara profundamente y la viera tranquila.

—Creo que él tenía la razón de ocultar su identidad secreta... y de todos modos sería una hipócrita si me quejara.

La chica negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada

—Aunque debo decir que me dolió un poco que él no confiara en mí, además estoy feliz de haber resuelto mi conflicto con él... imagínate Tikki, no me gustaría estar peleada con él.

La kwami asintió imaginándose esa situación.

—Yo creo que reaccionaste de la manera correcta Marinette, creo que si hubieras reaccionado de forma impulsiva, eso lo hubiera alejado de ti —reflexionó la kwami de forma pensativa.

Marinette no se tomó la reflexión de su amiga muy bien que digamos, pues su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

—¡¿Y sí Pete me deja de hablar para ponerme a salvo?! ¡¿Y sí se hace amigo de Chloé para despistar?! —la chica comenzó a inhalar y a exhalar rápidamente— ¡¿Y si me empieza a odiar?!

Tikki rió ante las preguntas de su amiga y portadora.

—Marinette yo que dices es imposible y menos después de que te salvó hace rato —la kwami le respondió a la chica tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Pero él no sabe que soy Ladybug... —Marinette le respondió de forma desanimada haciendo que Tikki recordara ese detalle.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Salazar-Boissieu, Sarah se encontraba leyendo una carta que Arni, su lechuza, le había traído. Ella se puso bastante contenta al leer el remitente, así que ella procedió a leer la carta rápidamente. Saulo, quien se encontraba con ella alzó una ceja pero después esbozó una sonrisa por la actitud de su esposa, la cual parecía no cambiar con el paso del tiempo.

—¡Él va a venir! ¡Él va a venir Saulo! —Sarah exclamó muy feliz al terminar de leer la carta.

—¿Quién va a venir cariño? —le preguntó Saulo mientras le prestaba atención.

—¡Raffy va a venir! —ella le contestó bastante emocionada.

—¡Genial! ¿Y a qué va a venir Rafael? —le preguntó Saulo sorprendido.

—¡Él va a venir a un Torneo de Duelo y va a ser en una semana! —ella le contestó satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

—Eso es genial —le respondió Saulo animado por la actitud de su esposa.

Ya era alrededor de medio día y Adrien se encontraba algo satisfecho pues se había podido ir después de una larga y agotadora sesión de fotos, él había decidido ir por la cuenca el rio Sena que pasaba cerca de la torre Eiffel para relajarse un poco. Una vez que estuvo ahí se puso a observar con tranquilidad el rio. Mientras hacía eso no pudo evitar oír unas voces que se acercaban hacia él pero le restó importancia.

—¿Estás seguro de ir por aquí primo? —le preguntó el joven más chico a su primo quien estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

—Claro enano, o tienes miedo de encontrarte con tu madre —le contestó el más alto.

—Sí... bueno no, sabes que tengo curiosidad de saber cómo era ella de joven pero creo que es un juego muy peligroso al que jugamos —le contestó a su primo quien soltó una carcajada contento de su respuesta.

—¡Vamos! ¡Qué Él me prometió que no nos iba a pasar nada! —le contestó el más alto bastante seguro.

—Además de que tengo curiosidad de ver cómo era mi padre antes de "eso" —continuo mientras veía burlón a su primo más enano.

Adrien que estaba ahí alzó una ceja por lo que acababa de oír pues intuía que nada más estaban bromeando.

—Y también de paso podríamos ver cómo era el tío Adrien —a lo que el chico más enano asintió contento y también Adrien no pudo evitar poner más atención.

—Pero para eso tenemos que contactar con mi tío abuelo primero ¿no? —preguntó el más chico recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su primo quien se dispuso a continuar con su camino.

Ambos iban caminando por la orilla hasta que se toparon con Adrien, él volteo a ver al joven de menor estatura y notó el color del iris de sus ojos eran de un color anaranjado que él estaba seguro que había visto en algún lado. Hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza, pues ese color de ojos lo tenía su amiga Juleka. Adrien estaba intrigado por ambos jóvenes, entonces decidió acercarse para hablarles pero los dos chicos notaron eso así que empezaron a apurar el paso para tratar de dejarlo atrás.

Momentos después los tres chicos frenaron de repente y miraban atónitos hacia el frente.

—¡¿Padre qué te pasó?! —Adrien preguntó en voz alta al ver a su padre.

Pues la apariencia del modista no era la habitual, sino que su piel era de un color morado pálido, su cabello estaba alzado en punta y era de color blanco con una raya negra rizada, además usaba unas gafas negras con lunas rojas y una corbata roja con toque negros y también vestía un traje negro con mangas y guantes blancos y calzaba unas botas de tacón negras que estaban conectadas a su traje... definitivamente ese bicharraco ya no era Gabriel Agreste

—¡Yo no soy tu padre mocoso! ¡Yo soy el Coleccionista! —exclamó el akumatizado mientras veía amenazante a los tres jóvenes.

_Unos treinta minutos atrás..._

—Sarah creo que voy a hacerle una visita a Gabriel Agreste ¿No quieres venir? —Saulo le comentó a su esposa, la cual asintió tranquilamente.

Si ella no lo conociera hubiera saltado a reclamarle lo idiota que era por exponerse de esa manera pero ese no era el caso.

—No crees que con el uniforme te vayas a delatar —le indicó ella de forma burlona a lo que Saulo se negó.

—No voy a ir con él uniforme, voy a ir vestido con mis ropas normales... pantalón negro, camisa negra, chamarra de cuero y con la pistolera debajo de la chamarra, ya sabes lo típico —Saulo explicó y Sarah solo pudo negar divertida, pues esa forma de actuar le había recordado a uno de sus amigos de Reino Unido.

La pareja le avisó a Annette que iban a salir a dar un paseo, cosa que ella no les creyó pero lo dejó pasar. Ya una vez que estuvieron afuera se dirigieron rápidamente a la mansión Agreste, se fueron en un auto negro que Saulo manejó cuando su sobrino llevó a una de sus amigas.

Cuando ellos llegaron al lugar Saulo fue al timbre que estaba en la entrada de la barda perimetral de la mansión, y unos instantes después salió una cámara.

—¿Qué necesitan? —les preguntó la voz indiferente de Natalie haciendo que Sarah se pusiera seria.

—Necesitamos hablar con el señor Gabriel Agreste —le contestó la pelirroja de forma tranquila.

—¿De parte de quién? —le preguntó la secretaria con el mismo tono de voz indiferente a lo que Saulo miró fijamente a la cámara.

—Dile que viene el primo de su esposa —el capitán le habló con un tono de voz bastante serio, provocando que a Natalie le diera un escalofrió en la espala e inmediatamente la cámara se volvió a ocultar para proceder a abrir la reja y permitirles el paso.

—Bueno no pensé que sería tan fácil —comentó Sarah de forma casual.

—Yo también pero bueno —le contestó Saulo con una media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la mansión Gabriel estaba contemplando al cuadro de su mujer. El modista suspiró pesadamente, pues él sabía que el poder que el amigo de Kingpin le había regalado era fabuloso pero también sabía que este lo estaba afectando, que lo estaba volviendo mucho más propenso a sus emociones.

Mientras el modista estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Natalie irrumpió en su oficina y estaba algo preocupada por la expresión que él pudo notar de su asistente.

—¿Qué pasa Natalie? —Gabriel le preguntó a su asistente con un tono serio.

—Señor Agreste, el primo de su esposa lo espera en la sala principal —le contestó la secretaria tratando de mantener su postura fría e inquebrantable.

—¿El primo de Emilie? —le preguntó el modista.

—Sí, señor —le contestó Natalie.

—¿Y quién viene con él? —le preguntó el Agreste mayor mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda a Natalie.

—Viene una mujer pelirroja con él pero no me mencionaron sus nombres señor —le contestó con un deje casi imperceptible de preocupación.

Tras escuchar esto de su secretaria, Gabriel Agreste abrió los ojos sorprendido y procedió a girarse para ver a Natalie, quien lo miraba fijamente, atenta para cualquier cosa que él le ordenara.

Gabriel Agreste procedió a ir a la sala principal para ir al encuentro de uno de los fantasmas de su pasado. Él iba con paso decidido para encararlo pero tratar de no dejar que sospechara sobre él, pues estaba al tanto que él era el militar que intervino cuando Pharma estaba haciendo de las suyas. Además sabía que tenía contacto con sus mayores rivales y con la araña molesta. Cuando el modista llegó a su destino lo primero que vio fue a una cara conocida a la cual no había visto desde que él se alejó de la familia de su esposa desde su desaparición y también vio a la mujer pelirroja que lo acompañaba, la cual vestía un ajustado pantalón color verde esmeralda y una blusa color beige acompañada de una chaqueta color café y unos botines del mismo color.

Para el modista no fue tan fácil olvidar a la esposa del "imbécil" que tenía en frente, pues la pelirroja siempre fue muy cercana a Emilie y a Adrien.

—Gabriel Agreste... tanto tiempo —Saulo le saludó de forma seria y un poco seca.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas Saulo? —le contestó de forma seria Gabriel mientras los observaba fijamente.

—Verás quería avisarte que encontramos unas pistas de donde podría estar Emilie —le contestó Saulo mientras le sonreía de forma sospechosa.

Eso hizo que Gabriel se sorprendiera porque él había escondido el cuerpo de su esposa el cual seguía con vida pero no había rastros de su conciencia, como si su alma se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo.

Sarah leyó rápidamente el lenguaje corporal del modista y notó que se había puesto nervioso y que él ocultaba algo.

—Recuerdas cuando una pandemia de pesadillas ¿no? —Saulo le preguntó a Gabriel, que rápidamente recobró la postura y volvió a su posición infranqueable.

—Sí, si lo recuerdo —le contestó mientras lo observaba fijamente.

—Supongo que por los noticieros te habrás dado cuenta que estoy ayudando a los héroes de París para atrapar a Hawk Moth —Saulo comentó, a lo que Gabriel Agreste apretó la mandíbula antes de contestar, cosa que fue notada por Sarah.

—Sí, estoy al tanto que estas ayudando a Spider-Man, a Ladybug y a Chat Noir ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Emilie o con la pandemia de pesadillas? —le preguntó el modista a lo que Saulo rió cínicamente.

—Pues fue gracias a eso que localicé a Emilie —le contestó Saulo a lo Gabriel se preocupó pues pensó rápidamente que había localizado el cuerpo cosa que notó el Capitán.

—Saulo ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? —Sarah le preguntó en un susurro con algo de preocupación, que solo escuchó el militar pues sabía que Saulo se estaba exponiendo demasiado pero recibió un asentimiento de parte de este.

—¿Por qué mejor no vamos mejor a tu despacho y profundizamos mejor sobre esto? ¿No crees? —le preguntó Saulo haciendo pensar al Agreste mayor.

—Está bien Saulo vamos a mi despacho —Gabriel se rindió antes la propuesta del capitán.

Los tres fueron hacia el despacho del modista en el cual había unos diseños que aún no habían salido a la luz, los cuales le encantaron a Sarah pues ella siempre supo que los diseños del Agreste eran fabulosos. Gabriel los hizo sentar en frente del escritorio, recargó sus brazos sobre el mismo y los observó fijamente.

—¿Y bien Saulo? —le preguntó el modista.

Saulo suspiró y se dispuso a decir lo que había averiguado.

—Bueno, cuando pasó el incidente de las pesadillas yo me dispuse a investigar, por supuesto, pero casi inmediatamente llegó Spider-Man y me contó lo que sucedía. Después de eso se formuló un plan pues el causante de todo eso fue un akumatizado llamado Gregkaf —Saulo hizo una pausa, miró a su esposa y le sonrió dándole algo de confianza y después le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Cuando los héroes le estaban combatiendo, yo les estaba dando soporte y ahí fue donde la localicé —Saulo terminó de contar con si fuera cualquier cosa.

Gabriel Agreste no sabía que decir pues en cierta forma su lacayo le había ayudado al militar a localizar su esposa o eso quería creer.

—Ah sí... ¿y en dónde la localizaste? —el modista le preguntó de forma sarcástica mientras alzaba una ceja incrédulo.

Saulo le miró bastante serio.

—La localizamos en el plano onírico o mejor conocido en el mundo de los sueños, no sé qué pasó para que ella terminara ahí pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la recuperemos —le afirmó el militar sabiendo que en parte su afirmación era una mentira a la que se aferraba en volver realidad.

Gabriel miró incrédulo al militar que tenía en frente pero le restó importancia y fue hacia el cuadro de Emilie, y descubrió una caja fuerte para sacar una botella de licor que Saulo conocía muy bien. Pero cuando vio el interior se molestó por un motivo que los dos militares no comprendieron. Rápidamente fue hacia su escritorio y tecleó algo dejando ver un monitor, el cual reproducía la grabación que tenía la cámara que vigilaba dicho cuadro y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Adrien la abrió y sacó un libro que él conocía muy bien.

—¿Cómo pudo? ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! —exclamó el Agreste mientras empezaba a perder el control.

—¿Qué pasa Gabriel? —le preguntó Saulo manteniendo la calma para poder calmar al modista, el cual parecía estar bastante alterado llevándose las manos a la cabeza y la sujetó con fuerza.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste hijo?! ¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó el modista poniendo en alerta al matrimonio.

Casi de inmediato se presentó un akuma, el matrimonio veía incrédulo lo que pasaba y pensaron que hacer una retirada táctica era lo más indicado. Saulo desenfundó su M1911 (la cual estaba cargada con munición no letal) y cuidaba que en lo que sea que Gabriel se hubiera transformado no se encontrara con ellos de momento. Sarah volteó a ver a su esposo y lo miró bastante seria buscando que él le dijera porqué se expuso tanto.

—Sí hizo lo que creo... habrá valido la pena todo lo que dije— Saulo le dijo a Sarah, quien se sorprendió pues al parecer ella había bajado la guardia.

La pareja oyó como el Akumatizado salía por la ventana del despacho del modista y decidieron ir tras él antes de que fuera a mayores.

_Volviendo con los tres jóvenes quienes estaban acorralados por el akumatizado quien parecía tenerla con el rubio ojiverde._

—¡Repulsión Gravitatoria! —exclamó el joven desconocido de mayor altura haciendo que el Coleccionista saliera a volar.

Adrien vio incrédulo lo que había pasado en frente de sus ojos pues prácticamente habían mandado a volar al akumatizado. Cuando él miro al joven a los ojos notó como el iris de estos eran plateados con una línea concéntrica.

—¡No hay tiempo para charlar! ¡Hay que correr! —el desconocido le exclamó a sus dos acompañantes quienes no perdieron el tiempo en cuestionarlo.

Después de haber desaparecido del lugar, los tres jóvenes redujeron su ritmo para poder seguir andando. Adrien quería cuestionar a los jóvenes pero el más alto le paró el tren diciéndole que ese no era el momento más indicado que digamos, que ya habría tiempo para hacer eso y más.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Ladybug y Spider-Man aparezcan —le mencionó el joven que había tomado el liderazgo.

—¿Y por qué no mencionas a Chat Noir...?

—Dante, ese es mi nombre —le mencionó el más alto haciendo que su primo lo viera pálido—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es porque tú eres Chat Noir.

Adrien se puso pálido al igual que el primo de Dante.


	18. ¿Los He Visto Antes?

**Capítulo 17: ¿Los He Visto Antes?**

—¡Dante! —gritó el primo de este mientras lo veía con preocupación.

—¡Vamos Nathan! en un par de minutos ellos dos ya van a estar a aquí —Dante le expuso a su primo quien estaba bastante impaciente.

Adrien observaba en silencio como los dos primos discutían sobre algo que en especial lo confundía.

—Oye Dante —Adrien le habló al ojiplateado, el cual lo volteó a ver

—¿Cómo demonios saben que soy Chat Noir? —esto último lo dijo de manera cautelosa mientras vigilaba que nadie más los escuchara.

Dante lo observó con cautela entendiendo la preocupación de este y acto seguido sonrió taimadamente.

—Lo siento... pero eso es algo que discutiremos cuando terminemos con el Coleccionista —Dante le contestó dejando entrever que no diría nada al respecto haciendo que el Agreste menor frunciera el entrecejo.

Dante guió a los tres chicos hasta una zona abierta que se encontraba un poco más adelante; el sitio perfecto para que el Coleccionista fuera a por el rubio. Adrien desconfiaba de esos dos chicos pero no podía dejar que anduvieran por ahí con el conocimiento de su secreto, y así pasaron los minutos cuando un estruendo los puso sobre alerta.

—Tal como preví, él ya está aquí y por ende Ladybug y Spider-Man —Dante expuso a los dos chicos que lo miraban atentamente pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que los que habían llegado siguiendo al akumatizado no eran ellos, sino que eran Saulo y Sarah quienes venían tras él.

Saulo disparó dos veces pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el akumatizado puso su cuaderno delante de él y está a su vez desapareció los tiros para que posteriormente aparecieran dibujados en el mismo.

—En todo mi historial militar me he tenido que enfrentar a un montón de cosas raras y vas y apareces tú —el militar negó en un suspiró.

El Coleccionista volvió a prestar atención al rubio de ojos verdes quien lo miraba de manera seria

—Sabes Adrien, me dolió que tomaras mi libro... ese libro que Emilie y yo batallamos por conseguir y vas tú, lo tomas y seguramente lo perdiste —el villano le mencionó al joven Agreste quien estaba preocupado pues había perdido lo que al parecer era algo jodidamente importante para su padre.

—Pero eso no importa porque ya no harás más desastres cuando estés dentro de este cuaderno —le indicó el villano mientras acercaba lentamente la libreta a la cara del modelo.

—¡No en mi guardia hijo de puta! ¡Repulsión Gravitatoria! —Dante exclamó mientras hacía volar al akumatizado

—¡No tardes Moradito! —le gritó a modo de provocación.

El matrimonio Salazar miraba seriamente al chico de ojos color plata pues ellos habían alcanzado a escuchar las palabras que había utilizado antes de mandar a volar a su oponente con una habilidad que ambos conocían muy bien.

Adrien estaba impactado pues el chico del que desconfiaba le había salvado dos veces pero cuando el cuaderno del villano, el cual había sido lanzado por este, iba a impactarlo pero una telaraña lo alejó de él pero la misma desapareció para después aparecer como una ilustración del mismo, de manera similar a lo que había sucedido con los disparos de Saulo.

—¡Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo! porque si no, hubieras terminado como un lindo boceto en ese cuaderno —Spider-Man le indicó a Adrien nuestro amigable vecino quien sonrió al verlo.

Ladybug se acercó preocupada por el modelo y empezó a examinarlo de manera meticulosa.

—¿Te pasó algo? ¿No se cómo un raspón, un corte? —le preguntó Ladybug de manera muy atenta haciendo que el modelo se sonrojara.

—Estoy bien Ladybug y todo gracias a él —Adrien señaló a Dante, quien estaba pendiente de los militares que lo estaban observando a él y a su primo de manera muy sospechosa.

—¿Y quién es él? —le preguntó la heroína con genuina curiosidad.

—No sé, de hecho me topé con ellos de casualidad y los perseguí por... bueno no sé por qué los empecé a perseguir —le contestó el modelo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

Spider-Man vio a los ojo de Dante, ese mismo color de ojos lo había visto solamente con Saulo, así que supuso que debía estar relacionado con él, pero pensó en descartar cuando observó cómo Saulo y Sarah lo miraban, lo miraban con bastante sospecha.

—¡Bueno es hora de acabar con esto! —espetó Ladybug mientras tomaba su yo-yo.

—¡Amuleto encantado! —la heroína exclamó invocando su habilidad especial.

Ladybug miró el objetó que su habilidad le había entrado pero se sacó de onda porque ese objeto era un vaso de agua. Spider-Man miró el vaso que estaba en la mano de la heroína y se preguntó qué diablos iban a hacer con un vasito de agua contra un akumatizado, ni que fuera de azúcar para que deshicieran con él.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó el héroe arácnido llamando la atención de todos, quienes posaron sus miradas sobre él haciendo que se pusiera nervioso.

—No... no es nada —Spider-Man indicó causando que todos volvieran a lo suyo.

—Demonios... ese cuaderno debe tener al menos 100 hojas —exclamó Sarah mientras comprobaba sus municiones.

—Ni combinando nuestros disparos podríamos acabarnos esas hojas para dejarlo inservible, o eso creo —ella le expuso a Saulo quien asintió de acuerdo con su hipótesis.

—Creo que al hijo de nuestros amigos ya se le ocurrió algo Sarah —él le indicó mientras observaba como le estaba hablando en el oído a Ladybug, quien asintió complacida al escuchar lo que él decía.

—Creo que debemos distraerlo a punta de disparos para que no note lo que los chicos quieren hacer —Saulo le sugirió a Sarah, quien cortó cartucho dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su esposo y así ambos empezaron a dispararle haciendo que el Coleccionista centrara su atención en ellos.

Mientras tanto la pareja heroica se había separado para rodear al villano aprovechando que estaba distraído deteniendo los disparos que la pareja de militares le estaba propiciando. Spider-Man lanzó una telaraña hacia el moradito para posteriormente sacarlo de la zona de tiro, haciendo que su arma cayera al suelo dejándola a merced de la heroína de vestimentas moteadas.

Ladybug la tomó por la parte de la pasta y se volteó a ver a su compañero, el cual se estaba dando de puñetazos con el moradito a la moda. Ella tiró el agua sobre el cuaderno estropeándolo y quitarle el factor peligro.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —bramó el Coleccionista bastante molesto.

—Dejarte indefenso por supuesto —le contestó mientras le sonreía taimadamente a modo de provocación.

—Es hora de terminar con esto —Ladybug sujetó fuertemente el cuaderno y lo partió haciendo que el akuma saliera aleteando lo más rápido que podía pero no lo suficiente para evitar ser atrapado por el yo-yo de la heroína moteada.

—¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad! —exclamó Ladybug mientras purificaba al pequeño pero peligroso akuma.

—Adiós mariposita —ella se despidió de la mariposa blanca que se alejaba lentamente a través del cielo.

Una vez que el akuma se había ido Ladybug tomó el vaso vacío y lo lanzó al cielo.

—Ladybug Milagrosa— tras la exclamación de la heroína toda la ciudad volvió a la normalidad, incluida la mansión Agreste la cual había quedado hecha un desastre.

Spider-Man se acercó a su compañera exclamando que lo habían hecho bien. Adrien suspiró profundamente al saber que todo había resultado bien.

—¿Qué diablos me pasó? —preguntó Gabriel Agreste mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

—Te akumatizaron y casi haces trizas a tu hijo —le dijo Sarah mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Gabriel puso una cara de preocupación muy evidente.

—¡Dime que no le hice nada a mi hijo! —exclamó el modista—. No sé qué sería de mi si le pasa algo... menos desde que perdí a Emilie.

—Padre estoy bien —le habló Adrien mientras se alejaba de Dante para acercársele.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —contestó el modista mientras miraba hacia la catedral de Notre-Dame y abrazaba a su hijo bastante más calmado de su preocupación de que en su estupidez casi se hubiera cargado a su hijo.

Una vez que ambos Agreste se hubieran ido el matrimonio Salazar observó a ambos chicos.

—¿Algo que quieran contarnos? —Sarah miró de forma acusatoria a ambos jóvenes, Nathan se le acercó lentamente a Dante

—Mi tío nunca me contó que ella diera tanto miedo

Dante miró de reojo a su primo.

—A mí sí —le contestó mientras ambos jóvenes tragaban duro.

Unas horas más tarde Marinette se presentó en las puertas de la mansión Agreste, ella estaba nerviosa por no saber cómo reaccionaría el padre de Adrien a pesar de que él era su ídolo en el mundo del diseño. Tras unos momentos angustiantes la típica cámara apareció y le preguntó que necesitaba

—Venía a hablar con el señor Agreste... Dígale que Marinette la chica que ganó su concurso viene a verlo —la chica, la cual sostenía un libro, le contestó a la voz haciendo que la cámara se ocultara y que las rejas se abrieran lentamente.

Peter estaba concentrado diseñando un dispositivo el cual le ayudaría mucho, un lanzador de telarañas pues normalmente dependía de la que era producida por su cuerpo, él sabía que eso podía ser contraproducente algún día, solo esperaba que no fuera pronto. En eso estaba cuando Tony Stark entró en la habitación repentinamente y sin avisar.

—¿Interrumpo Algo? —preguntó el magnate de forma sarcástica mientras observaba el monitor del chico.

—Te preguntaría algo estúpido pero no tengo tiempo para perder, creo que ya pasó tiempo suficiente para que me informes ¿no crees mocoso? —le preguntó Tony mientras miraba al chico con una ceja alzada.

—Tiene razón señor Stark, ¿pero sobre qué aspecto quiere que le hable? —le preguntó el chico bastante puesto, Tony miró hacia el techo y negó de forma burlona.

—Pues sobre su desempeño —le contestó el millonario.

—Su forma de trabajar se basa en el trabajo en equipo, ellos ya confían en mí, pero siento que nos falta algo y en especial por el tiempo que tenemos siendo héroes —Peter le explicó haciendo que Tony se pusiera una mano en la barbilla.

Tony empezó a reír haciendo que Peter lo mirara fijamente.

—Todo va como esperaba, cuando terminemos con Hawk Moth empezaremos con su entrenamiento.

—¿Terminemos? pero si Sarah y Saulo, hasta el sobrino de ellos, Gabriel, nos han ayudado más que usted Señor Stark —le contestó el joven Parker como si fuera cualquier cosa.

El multimillonario, lo miró fijamente y negó decepcionado pero sabía que el muchacho tenía razón pero no podía dejar las cosas así

—¡Ya verás mocoso, los ayudaré más que esos dos y la bruja ya no podrá restregármelo! —Tony exclamó mientras Peter reía algo contento así que le comentó que ella estaba detrás de él, haciendo que el millonario volteara algo sobresaltado para después ver bastante serio al joven.

—Mocoso con eso no se juega —Tony le explicó con un tono fúnebre.

—Qué bueno que ya lo sabes —le contestó una voz que Stark se volviera a sobresaltar y volteara lentamente.

Cuando terminó de girar su cabeza se encontró con una pelirroja que él conocía muy bien, así es ahí estaba Sarah seguida de Saulo quien veía a los dos seriamente.

—Los dos en la residencia Salazar-Boissieu en menos de una hora —les indicó el militar con un tono de mando que ambos no pudieron contradecir.

—Como tú digas Capinator —le contestó el millonario con un tono sarcástico mientras se iba.

—¿Qué pasó Saulo? —le preguntó Peter mientras miraba a ambos con preocupación.

Sarah lo miró compasivamente.

—Aún no pasa nada pero debemos ir por Ladybug y Chat Noir —le contestó la pelirroja mientras lo miraba de forma tranquilizadora.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —les preguntó el chico algo inseguro.

—¡Claro que puedes! —ella le aclaró bastante contenta.

Peter miro de reojo a Saulo, quien le asintió mientras le daba una media sonrisa.

Después de estar por las calles de París por un rato los tres pudieron dar con Ladybug quien los miró con una ceja alzada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¡¿Qué pasa Sarah?! —le preguntó la heroína con algo de cautela.

—Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, es importante que vengas pues los dos chicos que estaba con Adrien en la tarde no van a hablar hasta que tú, Peter, Tony y Chat Noir no estén presentes y dicen que traen información que puede cambiar el futuro.

La heroína no sabía si reír o no por lo absurdo de la declaración pero al ver la cara seria de Saulo se calmó y decidió ir con ellos.

—¿Quién falta? —preguntó Ladybug quien estaba sentada a un lado de un muy sonrojado Peter Parker.

—Falta Chat Noir —le contestó Sarah después de rememorar rápidamente una lista mental.

Ladybug tomó su Yo-yo y le marcó a héroe gato, el cual no tardó nada en contestar y le afirmó que iría directamente para allá.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Salazar-Boissieu ambos primos se encontraban bajo la vigilancia de Annette, quien se había ofrecido a cuidarlos mientras Saulo y Sarah salían a por los demás. Annette pensaba los chico se le hacían familiares pero no sabía el por qué, ella seguía con esos pensamientos cuando su nieto entro por la sala principal acompañado por una chica que ella ya había visto antes, pues se trataba de Nadia.

Dante al ver a Nadia se sobresaltó, cosa que fue notada por la susodicha y Pablo quienes se giraron para prestarles atención.

—Abuela —el pelinegro le habló a Annette quien le dedicó una sonrisa afable

—¿Qué pasa Pablo? —ella le preguntó a su nieto.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó señalando a los dos chicos los cuales les miraban fijamente.

—Realmente no sé quiénes son, ni de dónde vienen, solo sé que uno de ellos tiene el ojo ilusorio —le contestó causando que la chica castaña los mirara con una ceja alzada, pues ella sabía todo lo que conllevaba ese poder.

Dante miró a la castaña pero se centró en sus ojos ámbar los cuales les miraban con una expresión seria, Dante desvió la atención para evitar que ella averiguara algo antes de tiempo, pues él la conocía bastante bien... ella podría llegar al meollo del asunto si se involucrara y eso le daba miedo, aunque no esperaba que Pablo estuviera aquí y mucho menos ella, el castaño esperaba que ella se encontrara en Landavidis, lo cual le inquiría que algunas cosas habían cambiado... solo esperaba que Rafael no hubiera "caído" en acción, si no podría llevar a cabo su plan pero también sabía que debían encontrar al "amigo" de Kingpin y para eso ocupaba que Saulo y Sarah estuvieran dispuestos a cooperar.

Si todo salía bien podría evitar un desastre mundial, la muerte de varios inocentes pero lo más importante, la muerte de sus abuelos y de sus "tíos".

Nadia se giró a ver a Pablo quien la miraba con una expresión de curiosidad en su cara, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza provocando que Pablo hiciera un puchero pero ella se mantuvo firme con una expresión socarrona en su cara para que los dos terminaran riendo bastante contentos.

—Amor joven —Annette suspiró algo nostálgica.

La mujer que ya tenía varias canas negó al saber lo denso que era su nieto pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos terminaran frente a un altar pero eso era una fantasía de ella, pues esa chica se llevaba de maravilla con su nieto.

Annette no podía dejar de pensar que había visto a esos chicos en algún lado, cuando algo en su mente hizo clic, ella recordó haber visto a esos chicos con la misma apariencia en una tarde mientras daba un patrullaje por París cuando ella tenía 21 años pero rápidamente descartó la posibilidad de que fueran ellos pues eso había sido hace alrededor de 74 años.

Nathan seguía algo nervioso por estar en esa situación y no podía evitar pensar algo como: "y si hacemos algo que no debemos y nos cargamos todo lo que conocemos"

Pablo miro a Nathan y no pudo evitar pensar que era demasiado parecido a su primo Gabriel y el color de sus ojos también fue algo que lo intrigó pues eran de un color anaranjado que había visto en algún lado pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos cuando las puertas principales de abrieron de repente dejando ver a un Chat Noir bastante confiado pero que al ver a los chicos se calmó, pues ahí estaban las dos personas que conocían su identidad secreta.

—Vaya, con que el buen Plagg ya encontró un digno portador —mencionó Annette con una media sonrisa.

—Y es nada más, y nada menos que el nieto de mi hermana— ante esta declaración Chat Noir miró sorprendido a la anciana.

—¿Sabe quién soy? —le preguntó Chat con bastante incredulidad a lo que Annette asintió.

—Ese cabello rubio y esos ojos verdes son como los de ella —ella suspiró mientras miraba al héroe negro.

—¿Y cómo conoce de Plagg? —Chat Noir le preguntó.

—Yo conocí a su anterior portador, de hecho lo quería como si hubiera sido mi hermano —le contestó mientras Pablo miró con incredulidad a su abuela.

—¿Y cómo es que conociste al anterior Chat Noir abuela? —le preguntó mientras Nadia negaba divertida pues sabia como era Pablo de curioso.

—Veras pequeño, yo fui la anterior Ladybug —ella le contestó sorprendiendo a su nieto y a su amiga.

—¿Y quiénes sabían eso? —le preguntó Dante quien se había unido a la plática.

—Él y Harcos, y sobre él no fue apropósito que digamos —les confesó Annette mientras disfrutaba las expresiones de los presentes.

—¿Cómo que no fue apropósito? —le preguntó Pablo.

—Verás, cuando Harcos evitó mi ejecución hace 73 años no confiaba mucho en él... a pesar que él nos consiguió armas y municiones, nos entrenó y nos enseñó a combatir en guerra de guerrillas y nos cuidaba en todo lo que le era humanamente posible. Pero eso cambió una noche en la que había vuelto de patrullar por París para apoyar a quien lo necesitara, yo llegué lo más discretamente posible que pude y me destransformé —Annette suspiró y observó a todos, quienes estaban muy picados por la historia—. Después de caminar por un par de minutos pasé por unos arbustos cuando escuche que alguien me decía: " buenas noches Ladybug", cuando escuche eso, yo naturalmente me sobresalté y Harcos me saludó delatando su posición, él se me acercó sujetando su Mauser con el cañón apuntado hacia el suelo.

—Yo naturalmente me preocupe, pues alguien que yo consideraba un desconocido había descubierto mi secreto —todos los presentes asintieron en comprensión en especial Chat Noir—. Yo le pregunte el porqué de que estuviera por esa zona. A lo que él me respondió que estaba en vigilancia, que él se había ofrecido pero lo que me dijo después me tomó por sorpresa... él dijo que tenía su respeto, que me admiraba por lo desinteresada que era y que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio y que eso era muy apreciado por su familia.

—Yo en ese instante no sabía que él era miembro de la familia real, yo no podía intuirlo pues por lo general ellos no van a la guerra, pero cuando me enteré, supe el verdadero el significado de esas palabras —pero ella fue interrumpida por Harcos que apareció en frente de ellos por acción de Horus.

—Y tienes razón Annie, de hecho yo renuncie mi derecho al trono para ir a la guerra... verás, yo quería ayudar para que ese infierno terminara lo más rápido posible —esa declaración tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

—Abuelo, o sea que tu ibas a heredar el trono y no mi tío abuelo Saúl —le cuestionó Pablo quien miraba asombrado al general quien le sonrió de forma afable.

—Así es pequeño —le contestó el General—. Y no me arrepiento de nada, pues gracias a esa decisión mi mundo cambió para bien.

Nadia ató cabos y miró al General con curiosidad, el General notó eso y le concedió la palabra.

—¿Entonces renunció a todo lo que conllevaría ser de la familia real por ayudar a liberar los países ocupados por los alemanes?

Harcos sonrió complacido por la pregunta.

—Claro que lo hice y realmente no esperaba que me lo retribuyeran al terminar la guerra cuando entramos en Berlín un par de horas antes de los soviéticos.

—Aunque eso no me sorprende y menos de su parte, pues hasta donde sé también el rey de Landavidis, el Rey Samuel VIII el comandó al ejército en persona a través del campo de batalla, a veces tomando el fusil para luchar —comentó Dante con bastante respeto al general.

Annette miró con más respeto a su amado esposo, ella sabía cómo era él pero algo como renunciar al trono eran palabras mayores, nadie renuncia a un lugar de comodidad para entrar a un infierno de forma voluntaria y también estuvo agradecida de que él tomara esa decisión pues si él no hubiera intervenido ella hubiera muerto, aún con la ayuda de su mejor amigo.


	19. La Zozobra de un Futuro Incierto

**Capítulo 18: La Zozobra de un Futuro Incierto**

—¿Abuelo? —Pablo le llamó la atención al General, el cual estaba con Annette.

—¿Qué pasa Pablo? —le preguntó.

—Si no es una falta de respeto, ¿Puedo saber por qué viniste? —Pablo le preguntó con algo de cautela.

Harcos sabía lo curioso que podía ser su nieto pero no podía culparlo pues se suponía que esos momentos debería estar en el Palacio de Aontas en Landavidis.

—Claro hijo. Estoy aquí porque tus padres me notificaron que había pasado algo importante —el General se detuvo por un instante y miró a Dante y a Nathan

—Supongo que será por estos dos —Harcos afirmó mientras que a los dos chicos le daba un escalofrió en la espalda.

Tanto Dante como Nathan tragaron duro y asintieron pues ellos nunca habían visto al General Supremo y mucho menos pensaron tenerlo en frente.

—¿Y supongo que no van a decir nada hasta que lleguen los demás? ¿Verdad? —el General les cuestionó. Chat estaba impaciente pues al parecer la rubia mayor era su familiar y también sabia de Plagg y lo peor es que ella había sido Ladybug en el pasado.

—¡¿Y por qué no la recuerdo?! —Chat le recriminó a Annette quien estaba inmutable.

Ella miró al joven héroe con una expresión de pena, ella tenía vergüenza pero también eso estaba relacionado con algo muy doloroso para ella.

—Verás Chat ¿Sí te puedo decir así, verdad? —Annette le preguntó al héroe de negro a lo que él asintió de acuerdo—. Regresando en lo que iba. Eras tan pequeño cuando ocurrió eso, así que tu padre decidió alejarte de nosotros alegando que todo había ocurrido por nuestra culpa e insistió en que Sarah te borrara los recuerdos —Chat estaba impactado por la revelación y no supo cómo reaccionar, Pablo miró con pena al que de hecho era su primo.

Annette sabía que eso no iba a ser fácil pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro, ella se giró y observó a Harcos quien le estaba dando ánimos.

—Pero naturalmente a ella le pareció una aberración lo que quería hacer, así que solo encerró esos recuerdos en tu mente con la esperanza de que lo pudieras recordar todo.

La expresión de Chat era indescriptible, él tenía sentimientos encontrados en su interior y esos mismos sentimientos estaban enfrentados. Uno de ellos era rencor hacia su padre, pues no le había dejado decidir en ese aspecto, otro era confusión pues sea lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido le había arrebatado a su madre y el último era comprensión hacia la francotiradora que se había apiadado de él y le había dejados sus recuerdos, los cuales estaba dispuesto a recuperar.

Chat iba a decir algo pero casi al mismo tiempo, su Lady, el joven Parker y el matrimonio Salazar habían entrado en la sala. Él iba directo hacia Ladybug cuando un malhumorado Tony Stark hizo acto de presencia.

—¡La falta de respeto abunda en esta ciudad! —se quejó el hombre mientras hacía poses exageradas haciendo que todos los presentes alzaran una ceja con incredulidad pero el bueno de Peter se le acercó al multimillonario.

—¡¿Qué pasó señor Stark?! —le preguntó el joven Parker haciendo que el Stark centrara su mirara en él.

—¡Qué no pasó mocoso! —Tony le respondió al muchacho, y le mostró una bolsa de papel y el chico le miró con una expresión interrogante.

—¿Y esa bolsa que tiene que ver señor Stark? —le preguntó Peter mientras todos miraban la interacción con una cara de póker.

—Tiraron mi croissant... ¡Sabes lo que significa eso! —le reclamó el millonario, todos negaron por la actitud del Stark.

Entonces Sarah empezó a caminar hacia Tony dispuesta a ponerle un alto pues había un asunto más importante que simple croissant. El Stark miró como la pelirroja se le acercaba de manera peligrosa, así que de golpe y porrazo recobró la compostura haciendo que Sarah asintiera complacida.

—¿Bueno a qué me has sitado aquí Capinator? —Tony le preguntó a Saulo, quien se dispuso a hablar.

—A un asunto bastante importante y que tiene que ver con esos dos chicos —el Capitán señaló a Dante quien asintió con orgullo y a Nathan quien se comportó de forma tímida pero Pablo no vio a Gabriel por ninguna parte.

—¿Padre? —el chico le preguntó a Saulo, quien lo volteó a ver inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasó hijo? —le preguntó el capitán.

—¿Y Gabriel? —le preguntó Pablo algo preocupado.

—Tu primo está a buen recaudo, él no debe enterarse de momento a lo que vienen estos chicos —el militar le explicó a su hijo dejándolo más confundido.

—¿Y por qué? —le preguntó el chico pero fue interrumpido por Dante, quien había decidido que ya era momento de revelar a lo que venía, pero antes de proceder le dio una mirada a Nathan, el cual le miró preguntándole si estaba seguro a lo que el castaño asintió.

—Eso yo lo puedo responder... Padre —le respondió Dante haciendo que Pablo se desmayara.

—A pesar de haber pasado todo lo que ha pasado y sigue desmayándose por cosas así —Dante negó mientras todos, excepto Nathan, lo miraban con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó el castaño mientras desviaba su mirada de Pablo, el cual fue reanimado por Sarah, siendo asistida por Nadia.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma gatastrófica —afirmó Chat Noir siendo respaldado por Ladybug.

—Lo siento pero no es una broma —le respondió Nathan tomando algo de valor.

—¿Cómo que no es una broma? tiene que serlo, si Pablo fuera tu padre, eso debería indicar que vienes del futuro, lo cual es imposible, al menos con la tecnología actual, pues tú aparentas tener la misma edad que él —le respondió Peter con un tono serio mirando la cara de ambos primos.

Dante sonrió taimadamente y esperó a que Pablo reaccionara, y una vez que lo hizo miro con fiereza al castaño, el cual ni se inmutaba, es más lo disfrutaba.

—¡¿Por qué me mientes así?! —Pablo le empezó a reclamar.

—¡¿Y de ser así quien es tu madre?! —le preguntó iracundo a lo que Dante lo miró divertido.

—Buen intento padre, pero si quieres saber te lo diré —le respondió el chico, quien realmente estaba disfrutando eso para el descontento de todos los presentes.

—Bueno, mi madre es... —pero Dante fue interrumpido por Chat Noir haciendo que se apurara.

—Que aburridos... bueno mi madre es la castaña que está a tu lado —el muchacho le contestó de forma sincera impactando a ambos chicos haciendo que se sonrojaran.

—Pero volviendo al tema —Harcos llamó la atención con un tono de voz imponente.

—Si ustedes vienen del futuro ¿Cómo lo hicieron? y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo hicieron?— les cuestionó el General.

La pregunta le llamó la atención al Stark y a Peter ansiosos por saber qué tipo de tecnología habían usado, Dante suspiró con suficiencia y los miro a todos.

—Si están esperando saber qué tipo de tecnología usamos están perdiendo el tiempo, pues una cosa como la máquina del tiempo no existe... aún —esa respuesta desconcertó a todos los presentes.

—¿Entonces cómo llegaron a este tiempo? —preguntó Ladybug mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera demostrar un punto.

Dante sonrió para después negar con la cabeza. Después de hacer eso cerró sus ojos y los abrió lentamente dejando ver unos ojos con iris de color plateado con un círculo concéntrico.

—Fue con esto con lo que venimos del futuro —les comentó el castaño con un deje de arrogancia, ese hecho sobresaltó a todos los que sabían del ojo ilusorio.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Pablo casi sin voz—. Eres casi de mi edad y ya tienes ese poder.

El castaño le sonrió con un deje de nostalgia al que sería su padre en un futuro.

—Yo nací con este poder activo —le explicó el castaño mientras Tony miraba al chico con fastidio, él estaba decepcionado de que no existiera esa tecnología tan avanzada con la soñaba que cambiaría al mundo, brevemente pensó en su legado... en lo que dejaría después de su partida.

—¡Oye mocoso! —Tony le llamó la atención en un impulso, cosa que consiguió de inmediato.

—Diga señor Stark —le contestó Dante, cosa que llamó la atención, le había llamado con respeto, cosa que sinceramente nos esperaba.

—¿Qué fue de mí? —le preguntó el millonario, Dante cambió su expresión a una lúgubre y que expresaba algo de pena dándole una mala espina a todos los presentes a excepción de él y su primo.

—Usted murió, señor Stark —le contestó Dante con un tono serio que los impactó a todos, pues no esperaban que alguien como ese multimillonario latoso muriera pronto.

—¿Morí? ¿Debes estar de broma? ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! —le reclamó el magnate con un tono de negación pero Dante se mantuvo firme en su postura.

Tony al captar que el chico no le estaba bromeando se calmó y trató de serenarse pero una mano se posó en su hombro. Él se giró y miro a Sarah quien lo miraba con pena, él sabía que ella era una amiga, que era algo fastidiosa pero al final de cuentas era su amiga. Después miró a Saulo, al principio no notó nada en particular a parte de su expresión dura pero al prestar más atención notó que una lágrima traicionera había caído por su mejilla.

—Entonces ¿cuándo morí? —le preguntó Tony algo más sereno.

—Y lo más importante ¿Cómo morí? —Dante tuvo que reconocer que Tony Stark era una persona interesante.

—Normalmente alguien diría que es muy peligroso que alguien sepa demasiado de su propio futuro pero... —Dante se calló, cerró sus ojos y los abrió mostrando bastante determinación—sería un mentiroso de lo peor porque venimos a cambiar las cosas de un futuro de mierda —comentó retomando su sonrisa radiante.

—¿Y por qué quieren cambiar el futuro? —preguntó Harcos bastante serio, él sabía que iban a suceder cosas fuertes pero no lo sabía con precisión desde que "él" lo maldijo en Berlín.

Dante sabía eso, él miro al General con una mirada que le recordó bastante a Saulo.

—Lo que va a suceder en esta ciudad en los siguientes días va a marcar el destino de Landavidis como nación y también va a empezar un proceso que va a poner en riesgo el delicado equilibrio del mundo —Dante trató de desviar la atención del General pero falló miserablemente.

Harcos miro fijamente al chico, quien empezó a ponerse nervioso sin saber el por qué. Harcos sabía que tenía al chico donde quería así que sonrió de forma astuta.

—Eso responde a una de las preguntas que te iba a hacer pero no a lo que te acabo de cuestionar —Dante estaba temblando inconscientemente, en realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Él pensaba que todo iba a ser demasiado sencillo pero su bisabuelo se la estaba poniendo difícil pero no lo culpaba, pues todo ese asunto era demasiado complejo y un poco absurdo para el General. Dante suspiró derrotado no por nada Harcos se había convertido en el líder de uno de los ejércitos más poderosos del mundo.

—Porque una voz me convenció —Dante le confesó algo avergonzado pero el General no iba a ceder.

la reacción de los demás presentes no se hizo a esperar, empezando por Tony Stark, quien empezó a hacer escándalo sobre cómo era posible que un chico había venido del futuro posiblemente causando un desbarajuste en el tiempo y el espacio solo porque una voz imaginaria se lo había dicho, pero una mirada de Sarah lo hizo callar.

—¿Una voz? —preguntó Harcos con una ceja alzada por la incredulidad.

—¿Podrías explicarte mejor hijo? —le preguntó Annette tratando de entender pero también pensaba que a lo mejor estaba sobre analizando el asunto pero eso era demasiado delicado.

Dante miro a Nathan buscando apoyo de su parte a lo que él asintió para después volver a lo suyo.

—Verán, antes de venir yo me encontraba en el despacho de mi padre buscando algo. Yo estaba buscando el libro el que él cuenta sus memorias de la guerra americano-landavidesa —el chico fue interrumpido por Peter.

—¿Guerra? ¿Contra Estados Unidos? —el joven arácnido preguntó confundido al igual que el Stark.

—Verán lo que sucederá en esta época marcará a un tal Ernesto Venegas, él será quien esté detrás de varios sucesos que ocurrirán después y esos mismos sucesos serán los detonantes de esa guerra —comentó el castaño dejando intranquilos al joven Parker y al excéntrico Stark.

—Pero volviendo a lo que iba. Cuando entré al despacho vi una vitrina, la cual tenía una espada, la cual era algo corta pero no demasiado y además la hoja que emitía un resplandor de color azulado —esa descripción hizo que Annette, Sarah, Saulo y Harcos alzaran una ceja bastantes sorprendidos pero el castaño no le dio importancia y siguió con su relato.

—No sé por qué pero sentí que debía ir hacia ella y empuñarla. Cuando la tuve en mis manos escuché una voz que era serena pero fuerte, tranquila pero poderosa. Esa voz me indicó todo lo que debía hacer. Esa voz me juro no me pasaría nada pero también me indicó que debía de ir con un acompañante. Yo, naturalmente, decidí ir con mi primo pues él es muy cercano para mí y la vez es el más sensato de los dos —confesó el joven Salazar pero Harcos tenía otra reacción, él se había puesto pálido, todos los que conocían al General se preocuparon pues eso indicaba que lo que sea lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido era algo muy delicado.

Harcos miró a los ojos a su descendiente tratando de averiguar de que no estaba mintiendo, Saulo miró seriamente lo que estaba sucediendo atento a lo que pudiera ocurrir, asimismo Annette le puso una mano en el hombro a su esposo tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué sucede Harcos? —le preguntó ella haciendo que él la mirara, la mirada de él era muy seria pero mostraba rasgos de preocupación.

—Si es cierto lo que creo... esta situación se volverá mucho más seria —le contestó el General de manera que ella entendiera la situación cosa que logró muy bien.

En cambio Ladybug y Chat Noir no entendían el por qué estaban ahí, pues la situación parecía girar entorno de la familia Salazar pero al parecer que si algo les pasaba eso sería el detonante de una hecatombe mundial.

Chat no aguantó más y miro con fastidio a la familia.

—Prrr... No sé por qué me tienen aquí, santa madre del cataclismo. Todo parece girar alrededor se ustedes y parece que no somos relevantes en este asunto —Ladybug lo miró fastidiada y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Chat no! ¡A lo mejor Dante nos explica que tenemos que ver en este asunto! ¡y si es cierto lo que creo, tal vez Hawk Moth esté involucrado con esto! —le trató de explicar la heroína moteada pero fue interrumpida por Chat Noir.

—¡Pero mi Lady! ¡Él ya se tardó demasiado y todo parece estar relacionado con ellos! —pero el héroe gato fue interrumpido por Dante quien veía divertido la situación cosa que empezó a fastidiarlo de gran manera.

—No te desesperes mi querido Chat —Dante le hablo de forma tranquila sorprendiendo al gato negro.

—Claro que ustedes son muy importantes en este asunto, no por nada todo empezó en esta época... con sus muertes, o al menos con la muerte de Ladybug, con la muerte de Sarah, con la muerte de Annette, con la muerte de Tony y la muerte de Spider-Man —le explicó el joven Salazar mientras sentía las miradas pesadas de Harcos, de Tony, de Saulo, de Pablo y de Peter.

Nadia no entendía nada de lo que pasaba empezando con el hecho de que su "hijo" había venido del futuro y eso a su vez la aterraba y más con las noticias que él traía. Asimismo en la mente de Ladybug venia el recuerdo de la pesadilla de su muerte y no pudo evitar pensar que si estaba destinada a morir por la mano de Saulo.

Mientras tanto Peter estaba al pendiente de Ladybug y él se imaginaba lo que ella estaba pensando pues él había tenido el mismo pensamiento relacionado con su muy posible muerte. Así que él le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la miró a los ojos tratando de transmitirle algo de seguridad y confianza.

—¡Cualquier problema que tengamos lo solucionaremos los dos juntos! ¡¿Lo prometes?! —le propuso el chico mientras le estiraba el haciendo que la heroína recordara que ella le había dicho lo mismo.

—Lo prometo —la heroína le aseguro mientras le daba la mano al chico pero el, en un movimiento rápido que hizo que ella terminara abrazándolo.

—No dudo de eso —le aseguró el chico en un susurro en el oído.

A su vez Dante estaba pendiente de las reacciones de todos los presentes. Él estaba seguro que su abuelo o que Harcos iban a reaccionar en cualquier momento pues había tocado un tema delicado para ellos.

—¿Moriré por estas fechas Dante? —le preguntó Sarah algo contrariada, a lo que el castaño asintió con un semblante serio—. ¿Cómo moriré hijo?

—De un tiro en el pecho, al igual que mi abuela Annette —le contestó Dante ante las miradas impasibles de ambos militares.

—¿Quién me asesinó? —le preguntó la francotiradora de forma apacible tratando de calmar a Saulo.

—No lo sé, solo sé que mi abuelo le metió un tiro en la cabeza y seis en el cuerpo después de torturarlo por 7 días y 7 noches.

Ante la declaración del castaño la pelirroja se preocupó de gran manera, pues ella creyó que su esposo volvería a esa espiral de odio de la cual ella siempre tuvo miedo.

Dante notó la preocupación de la pelirroja y suspiró antes de continuar.

—Después de eso él no volvió a ser a como era antes de conocerte... todo por el gran amor que siempre le tuvo a mi padre —Sarah soltó una lágrima que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y suspiro aliviada pues ella sabía que Pablo era un antes y un después en la vida de su esposo. Saulo se acercó a ella e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

—No llores mi amor —él le limpio la lágrima que estaba cayendo por su mejilla.

—Eso no va a pasar, es por eso que ellos están aquí... para evitarnos la zozobra de un futuro incierto, y nosotros los apoyaremos derrotando a los malos... justo como hace 19 años — le contestó el pelinegro haciendo que ella recobrara algo de ánimo y lo abrazara con fuerza.

Harcos no estaba mejor que su hijo, nada más que él había aprendido a ocultar todo lo que sentía en su interior, él sabía perfectamente que eso le haría daño pero lo hacía para evitarle todo esos sufrimientos a sus hombres. Él haría todo lo necesario para evitar todo eso y de paso evitar que muriera el amor de su vida. Con el corazón pesado él miró a su bisnieto y le hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares: ¿Y qué pasó con Landavidis? Pero la pregunta que él deseaba hacer con todo su corazón es: ¿Podrían evitar todo eso?


	20. Una Clase Arruinada

**Capítulo 19: Una Clase Arruinada**

Tony estaba al pendiente de toda la conversación, él sabía que la corazonada que había tenido antes de enviar a Peter a París podría ser verdadera pero no esperaba que terminara de una manera tan catastrófica. El millonario miro a Dante y se le acercó desafiante.

—¡Oye mocoso! No me contaste cuándo y cómo voy a morir, o al menos dime si tuve algún legado.

Dante negó divertido y miro a Tony.

—Cierto Playboy —le contestó el castaño haciendo que Tony sonriera—. Sí, te voy a decir cuando mueres pero no como... —pero el chico fue interrumpido por el Stark.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué no me vas a decir cómo morí?! ¡Tengo que saberlo! —Tony le reclamó pero el joven Salazar negó con un dedo.

—Nunca me dejan terminar —el chico negó con una expresión exagerada—. Nunca dije que no le iba a decir cómo murió, lo que quería decir era que no le iba a decir por ahora —esa respuesta dejo sin palabras el Stark quien empezó a silbar para despistar.

—Oye —Ladybug le hablo a Peter, quien inmediatamente se giró a ver a la heroína.

—¿Qué pasa Ladybug? —le preguntó el chico.

—¿Él siempre es así? —la heroína le preguntó mientras señalaba al millonario quien estaba matando a Dante con la mirada.

—No siempre Ladybug... —la heroína suspiró aliviada pero Peter sonrió divertido— a veces es peor —esa respuesta hizo que Ladybug mirara sorprendida al chico.

Dante sabía que su tarea no se iba a completar en un solo día pero estaba contento, ya que tenía el apoyo de los del presente para continuar con su tarea y salir victoriosos de esa futura adversidad. Él seguía mirando a Tony Stark con algo de sorna y se rió.

—Con respecto a su legado... mi respuesta es que sí, usted dejo un gran legado por el mundo pero este se divide en dos partes, una buena; la cual es toda la tecnología que usted creó pero... —el chico se calló súbitamente haciendo que al Stark le diera mala espina— la mala fue todo el armamento que usted creó y comercializó, el cual cayó en manos terroristas y el cual mi padre y mi tío están tratando de capturar y destruir.

La respuesta del chico hizo que la sonrisa de suficiencia del millonario desapareciera.

—En cuanto a cuando al día de su muerte, me voy a limitar a decir que usted murió el mismo día que todos los que mencioné antes —Dante le contestó de manera concisa.

Después de seguir comentando todo lo que se tenía que hacer, Tony Stark se retiró casi al mismo tiempo que Ladybug y Peter. Chat Noir se quedó un poco de tiempo más para charlar con su "otra" familia de la cual se había acabado de enterar. Una vez que se retiró, Dante se fue a la terraza acompañado por sus futuros padres para admirar la belleza de la ciudad, en la cual su bisabuela se había criado. Nathan por su parte se quedó con los mayores para ver si podía aportar algo.

Annette miró al chico pelinegro, el chico se sonrojo pues él era algo tímido. Annette le sonrió amablemente al chico.

—Apuesto que eres hijo de Gabriel, el primo de Pablo —Annette comentó a lo que el chico asintió bastante avergonzado.

—¿Y cómo lo supo? —le preguntó Nathan bastante sonrojado.

—Pues te pareces demasiado a él pero el color de tus ojos me recuerda al de la chica que él ayudo cuando ella fue akumatizada hace dos meses —la rubia le respondió mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón pensativa.

Nathan suspiró alegremente él pensó que todo lo que estaba haciendo su primo estaba respaldado con muy buenas intenciones, pero como dicen "el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones" pero él quería ayudarlo, porque él sabía que su primo no era un simple hablador, no por nada había viajado al pasado. Él quería que todo se pudiera solucionar con solo pensarlo pero desafortunadamente nada de eso era posible, o al menos eso creía.

—Nathan —le hablo Harcos con un tono más relajado.

—¿Por qué tú y tu primo se ponen nerviosos cuando los veo fijamente? —Nathan se encogió de hombros y miró al General.

—Porque nunca lo conocimos —le contestó algo tímido pero el General lo miró curioso.

—¿No me conocieron? —le preguntó bastante sorprendido.

—No señor, porque usted murió combatiendo a un tal Ernesto Venegas —le contestó Nathan bastante serio.

—Y hablando de Ernesto Venegas ¿Lo conocemos? —le preguntó Sarah con una ceja alzada.

—Se podría decir que sí, de hecho, usted es bastante cercana a él —Nathan le contestó haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera a pensar quien podría ser.

El joven pelinegro recordó cuando su tío, quien había sido coronado como rey de Landavidis en ausencia de su padre, él le contó la historia de cómo un sargento bastante valiente había protegido a una parisina sin pensar que pondría en riesgo su vida y de cómo ese sargento terminó la guerra al derrotar a quien estaba detrás de los hilos. Cuando escuchó la historia de Annette no pudo evitar relacionar al sargento con el General Supremo.

—¿En qué piensas Nathan? —le preguntó Sarah mientras esta abrazaba a Saulo de una forma bastante cariñosa.

—En que no puedo esperar en ver a mi padre, pero tengo miedo —esa respuesta sorprendió a los presentes.

—¿De qué tienes miedo pequeño? —le pregunto Annette de forma afable.

—Tengo miedo a fallar y que nuestro viaje haya sido en vano, pero también tengo miedo a causar mí no nacimiento.

Harcos miró al chico de forma tranquilizadora.

—Si lo que dice tu primo es cierto, no tienes nada que temer, pues si esa voz le dijo que no les iba a pasar nada, tienes que creerle —la afirmación del General confundió al chico.

—¿Por qué? —Nathan le preguntó a Harcos quien le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—Porque quien le habló a tu primo los está cuidando a los dos en este mismo instante —le contestó el General al recordar cuando escuchó esa voz en los albores de la guerra.

—Ves que tenía razón Nathan —le contestó Dante con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la sala.

—Dante ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en la terraza? —le preguntó el pelinegro bastante sorprendido.

—Estaba pero de repente empecé a sentir que sobraba, si sabes a lo que me refiero —en un principio Nathan no comprendía a que se refería su primo.

—Bueno, como cuando llega tú amiga del Reino de Achú y me tengo que ir porque no me haces caso y los dos se quedan hablando por horas —le contestó Dante con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí "La Volpe" —le contestó Nathan bastante avergonzado.

Annette alzó una ceja por el apodo.

—¿"La Volpe"? —ella le preguntó al castaño quien asintió y sonrió de forma astuta mientras miraba a su primo.

—Es el apodo que su querida amiga me puso por ser astuto como un zorro —ante la respuesta de los chicos Annette y Sarah sonrieron afablemente complacidas con el castaño.

Después de esa conversación el matrimonio Salazar-Boissieu le indicó en donde se quedarían en lo que duraba su viaje fuera de lo común pero Nathan no notó como una foto se había caído de uno de sus bolsillos. Por su parte Sarah miró a Saulo con una mirada preocupada.

—¿Tú crees que lo logremos cariño? —ella le preguntó con un tono de voz algo bajo, Saulo la miró tranquilizadoramente y la abrazó reconfortándola.

—Claro mi amor, claro que lo lograremos —Saulo le contestó para después darle un tierno beso en la frente, queriéndole decir que él la protegería pase, lo que pase.

Ya era de noche cuando Spider-Man estaba columpiándose por las edificaciones de París, aunque no había grandes rascacielos como en Nueva York, él se las arreglaba agarrando impulso para ir más alto y seguir columpiándose.

Él seguía con lo suyo viendo las luces de la capital francesa que para él le daba un porte místico y bello a la ciudad, por eso había tomado la costumbre de ir a lo alto de torre Eiffel después de sus patrullajes para disfrutar de ese paisaje. Él estaba disfrutando de todo eso pero el pensamiento de su muerte lo abrumaba, él sabía que su trabajo era peligroso y que conllevaba sus riegos pero nunca consideró que moriría joven. Él quería que todo fuera un mal sueño para despertarse algo tarde y salir corriendo para encontrarse con su querida amiga y salir corriendo juntos para no llegar tarde a la clase de la Sra. Mendeleiev.

El héroe arácnido seguía con esos pensamientos cuando Ladybug se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, pues ella había decido seguirlo después de su patrullaje. Ella notó como su compañero estaba bastante pensativo, hasta podía decir que tenía un aire bastante melancólico, cosa que no era propia de él. Ella lo miraba con pena, ella sabía que su compañero era su querido amigo y que él se había sincerado con ella sobre su identidad pero ella tenía miedo, miedo de contarle su identidad, miedo de que él se sintiera herido y se alejara de ella, miedo de que todo le saliera mal en su vida.

—¿Por qué tan desanimado Spidey? —ella le preguntó tratando de comprender a su compañero.

—Creo que es por algo que está fuera de mi control, por algo que creo que no puedo cambiar —él le contestó tratando de alejar su mirada de ella pero falló miserablemente cuando ella tomó su barbilla suavemente e hizo que la mirara.

—¿Crees? —ella le preguntó bastante confundida por la inseguridad de este, a lo que él asintió bastante apagado—.¿Por qué?

—Porque sucedió algo que hizo que yo... que yo... —el chico no pudo continuar por más que intentó.

Ladybug abrazó con delicadeza a Spider-Man y le empezó a susurrar unas palabras en el oído haciendo que él se sintiera mejor.

—Es algo que me enseñó mi abuela para hacer sentir mejor a las personas —ella le comentó al héroe arácnido al sentir que él estaba confundido—, si no quieres hablar de eso, lo entiendo pero si te sientes mal trata de contactarme y te ayudaré como tú lo haces conmigo —la heroína le comentó recordando todas la veces que él la había ayudado, incluyendo justo el momento en que él había recibido un disparo por ella.

Momentos después la mariquita le levantó la máscara hasta el puente de la nariz y le besó la mejilla.

—Cuídate Spidey, nos vemos después —la heroína se despidió para después irse.

Spider-Man se tocó la mejilla y suspiró bastante relajado.

—Por ti... hare que cambie el futuro Ladybug —susurró con una mirada de determinación y a su vez escuchó un susurró que decía: Sé que lo lograrás hijo. Eso causo que el chico se girara rápidamente pero no observó a nadie

—Gracias Tío Ben —susurró el héroe bastante reconfortado.

Ya era de día en las tierras parisinas y todo parecía ir tranquilo en la ciudad incluyendo al colegio Françoise Dupont, en el cual Tom, el padre de Marinette se encontraba enseñando como hacer pasteles. Todos parecían estar disfrutando de eso excepto una persona, la cual era nuestra querida Chloé Bourgeois.

Peter estaba bastante divertido haciendo algunos macarons aunque había tenido algunas dificultades pero lo había manejado bastante bien. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Chloé empezó a quejarse, naturalmente, no le dio mucha importancia a eso pues sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en el colegio él aprendió que le iría mejor si no se involucraba en todo lo que tenía que ver con la rubia... aunque también había sus excepciones, en especial cuando se metía con uno de sus amigos.

Pero volviendo al conflicto el señor Dupain seguía dando indicaciones de forma tranquila siendo seguido de forma atenta por sus demás compañeros hasta que, de repente, empieza a sonar una alarma y todos salieron en fila india.

Todos estaban confundidos algunos pensaron que era un simulacro, entre ellos el padre de Marinette. Por su parte Marinette pensaba que se trataba de una treta de Chloé... aunque conociéndola eso podría ser una explicación valida a que las alarmas sonaran de repente. Peter seguía con sus pensamientos cuando Iron Man aterrizó en el patio central y empezó a rociar algo un polvo blanco para apagar el supuesto fuego, el cual era frio, aunque unos instantes después entraron los bomberos y vieron la situación que había ocurrido y unos no pudieron ocultar una carcajada pero recobraron la compostura rápidamente.

—Señor Stark —Peter le habló al héroe de hierro.

—¿Qué pasa mocoso? —le contestó mientras miraba a su alrededor y JARVIS le daba detalle de la situación.

—¿Qué es eso que nos roció? —le preguntó el castaño mientras lo miraba acusatoriamente.

—Nada de lo cual preocuparse, solo es un polvo para el fuego —le contestó el hombre de hierro con simpleza.

—Porque hay un incendio ¿No? —le preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

—No, no hay tal incendio —Peter masculló en voz baja pero Tony lo alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Qué no hay incendio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Pero si JARVIS detectó una llamada de emergencia que venía de este colegio y precisamente decía que había un incendio —el millonario trató de excusarse pero casi todos lo miraban fijamente.

_—Seguramente fue Chloé —_pensó Marinette al escuchar como el millonario trataba de excusarse.

Los bomberos miraban seriamente a todos los estudiantes pero todas sus miradas se dirigieron al Sr. Democles una vez que hizo acto de presencia.

—A ver, a ver ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó el director bastante confundido al ver la escena: El señor Tom Dupain y varios de sus alumnos llenos de un polvo blanco, un hombre de acero bastante conocido por todo el mundo en medio del patio y varios bomberos que lo veían de una manera muy fea.

Uno de los bomberos fue hacia el director y lee explicó la situación con un tono un tanto hostil. Después de que el señor Democles calmara a los bomberos y les explicara que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto haciendo que ellos se marcharan, él miró a sus alumnos con los ojos entrecerrados y les preguntó quién había sido el chistosito que pensó que era buena idea hacer una llamada falsa a los bomberos.

**_Residencia Salazar-Boissieu_**

Gabriel había llegado algo tarde el día anterior después de que sus tíos lo mandaran con el tío de Pablo; Rafael. La había pasado bastante bien pues Mía era bastante entretenida y era habilidosa en cuestión de la magia. Él se cuestionaba el porqué de que lo hubieran mandado con él, no es que le cayera mal, ni nada por el estilo pero le pareció muy raro que lo mandaran de repente.

El chico seguía con esos pensamientos cuando vio un papel en el suelo, acto seguido lo recogió y notó que era una foto. Él le prestó atención a la imagen y momentos después cayo desmayado. Dejando ver que era foto en la que aparecía una versión adulta de él acompañado con una versión adulta de Juleka y que ella abrazaba a un bebé.

—Se nota que son primos —Dante suspiró mientras iba a ayudar a su tío tratando de no llamar la atención de Nathan o la de sus abuelos.

**_Colegio Françoise Dupont_**

El Sr. Democles miraba fijamente a todos los alumnos tratando de averiguar quién había sido el causante de tal desastre.

— ¿Señor Democles? —Chloé le llamó la atención con un tono de voz bastante empalagoso a lo que el director le concedió la palabra haciendo que ella sonriera depredadoramente.

—Lo que pasa es que vi a una estudiante salir del salón antes de que la alarma sonara —ella comentó con un tono bastante fingido pero el director se sorprendió.

—¡¿En serio señorita Bourgeois?! ¡¿Y quién fue?! —preguntó el hombre de pelo cano mientras casi todos los chicos esperaban una movida turbia por parte de la chica.

Chloé se puso en postura pensativa como si quisiera recordar algo y se paró en frente de Marinette y la miro con satisfacción.

—¿Lo recuerdas Marinette Dupain-Cheng? —la rubia acusó directamente a la peli azul quien no cabía en su asombro para después mirar con fiereza a la rubia de tal modo que haría que Horus se sintiera orgulloso.

Todos los chicos sabían que Chloé había jugado sucio, incluso Adrien que suspiró decepcionado de su amiga rubia.

—¿Algo que quieras comentar Marinette? —le preguntó el señor Democles mientras la miraba fijamente como si fuera un búho.

—Disculpe señor —Adrien le interrumpió tímidamente pero tomó algo de seguridad rápidamente—. No es posible que haya sido Marinette —le indicó mientras el director alzaba una ceja de incredulidad a lo que Peter decidió apoyar a su amigo.

—Además ¿Qué sentido tendría interrumpir la clase de su padre? Si todos estaban disfrutando de ella a excepción de nuestra querida compañera rubia —comentó el castaño con algo de veneno hacia la chica mimada.

—Eso es cierto señor —comentó Juleka tratando de dar apoyo a sus amigos.

—Además Marinette no traía su teléfono cuando estaba saliendo del salón —comentó Alya mientras miraba acusatoriamente a Chloé.

El señor Democles no sabía cómo proceder pues todo parecía liberar a la peli azul pero la conjetura de la rubia parecía bastante convincente. Chloé se estaba empezando a desesperar ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, incluido Iron Man, quien había levantado su máscara para apreciarlo todo de mejor manera.

—¡Es obvio que yo no fui! —exclamó la rubia bastante molesta haciendo que Tony tuviera ganas de ir por una palomitas para apreciar mejor el conflicto.

—¡No voy a dejar que ella! —Marinette señaló a Chloé— ¡Se salga con la suya! ¡Estoy segura que ella fue! —la peliazul soltó la bomba haciendo que Tony se emocionara y pensara: "pelea, pelea"

—Espera Marinette, no estamos seguros de que fue ella —Adrien trató de defender a su amiga pero Tony decidió intervenir.

—No, pero podemos averiguar quien fue —comentó el héroe de acero haciendo que todos lo miraran de forma incrédula.

—¿Cómo lo va a hacer Señor Stark? —le preguntó Peter.

—Muy sencillo mocoso —Tony sonrió arrogantemente— ¡JARVIS marca al número que hizo la llamada! —a lo que la inteligencia artificial hizo inmediatamente lo que le había ordenado el millonario.

Casi de manera inmediata un teléfono empezó a sonar. El sonido venia de una persona del lugar, más específicamente de una rubia mimada que se puso nerviosa cuando percibió la mirada acusatoria de todos los presentes.

—¿Algo que quiera comentar señorita Bourgeois? —preguntó el señor Democles mientras la miraba acusatoriamente, que al no recibir respuesta de la rubia suspiró cansinamente

—¡Usted está castigada! —el director le indicó a la rubia pero en vez de estar preocupada sonrió astutamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Chloé de forma arrogante—. No creo que mi papi reaccione bien si soy castigada por pruebas circunstanciales —comentó la chica mimada causando que el director se pusiera nervioso.

—¡Oh! ¡No es necesario señorita Bourgeois! ¡No podemos castigarla por eso! ¡Menos cuando no hay pruebas sólidas! —el director la liberó de su castigo ante la mirada incrédula de todos, incluida la de Tony Stark.

—¿Viste lo que acaba de suceder Marinette? —le preguntó Alya mientras la peli azul miraba derrotada la situación y Peter apretaba el puño por la impotencia.

—Lo veo y no lo creo —comentó Marinette dejando salir un bufido.


	21. La Fiesta de Chloé

**Capítulo 20: La Fiesta de Chloé**

Marinette observaba incrédula como Chloé se había ido impune. Ella se giró para ver a Peter y vio que estaba apretando fuertemente su puño mientras su cara no tenía ninguna expresión.

Iron Man se acercó al castaño para avisarle que ya se iba, Peter asintió bastante contrariado por la situación que había sucedido hace unos pocos instantes. Una vez que se fue Tony Stark el joven Parker suspiró en un intento de relajarse y restarle importancia al asunto. Peter ya había recobrado algo de su calma cuando Alya se le acercó bastante emocionada.

—¡¿Por qué no me contaste que conocías a Tony Stark?! —le preguntó la morena haciendo que él se rascara la nuca sin saber que contestar realmente.

—Verás Alya... este... Yo... Bueno... nuca se dio la situación para contarles de él —Peter le contestó algo abrumado, entonces fue que Marinette decidió ir a su rescate.

—Bueno Alya, no hay que abrumar al pobre Pete —la peli azul le indicó a su mejor amiga mientras el castaño la miraba agradecido—. Estoy segura que después Pete te conseguirá una entrevista con él para el Blog, además él ya lo dijo, nunca se dio la situación para hablar de eso —Marinette le contestó algo insatisfecha a Alya pero lo dejó pasar por ser sus amigos.

—Gracias Mari —le agradeció el Parker algo apenado pero Marinette le restó importancia.

—No hay de qué Pete. Ahora hay que quitarnos este polvo que nos dejó Iron Man— le indicó la peliazul tomando la iniciativa.

—Claro Mari —le contestó el castaño más animado.

Después de unas horas de clases todo el mundo se estaba retirando a casa. Chloé recibía miradas cargadas de veneno por gran parte de sus compañeros pero ella le restó importancia. Ella se burló de Marinette y de Peter respectivamente; como casi siempre, pero ella nunca esperó que Adrien la increpara antes de irse.

—¡Oh! ¡Adrien-boo! —le saludó ella con emoción cuando lo vio acercarse.

—¿Por qué llamaste a los bomberos? —le preguntó Adrien bastante serio a lo que Chloé se rio con suficiencia pero no contestó su pregunta.

Adrien suspiró profundamente y siguió mirando a la rubia.

—¿No te molesta hacer ese tipo de cosas? —Adrien le volvió a cuestionar pero ella tampoco le contestó haciendo que el ojiverde suspirara otra vez—. Chloé ¿Hace cuánto que somos amigos?

—Bueno, desde que éramos unos niños pequeños y adorables, Adrien-boo —le contestó mientras hacia un puchero al averiguar en el contexto que le había preguntado el ojiverde.

Para Adrien le era difícil esta situación pero se mantuvo firme.

—Lo siento Chloé pero no puedo ser amigo de alguien que trata así a los demás —Adrien declaró y Chloé le iba a contradecir pero no pudo—, tienes que ser más amable con las personas.

—¿Amable? —le preguntó la rubia bastante confundida.

—Sí, Chloé amable... sabes no es tan difícil —Adrien le contestó tranquilamente mientras se iba a su carro donde Gorila le estaba esperando, dejando pensativa a la joven Bourgeois.

Por su parte Marinette se había ido con Peter a sus respectivos hogares. La peliazul tenía sus dudas respecto a de donde el castaño conocía al Stark.

—¿Pete? —Marinette le preguntó al castaño llamando su atención.

—Dime Mari —Peter le contestó con un tono tranquilo mientras disfrutaba de su compañía.

—¿De dónde conoces a Tony Stark?

Peter se rió de una forma que le agradó a la peliazul.

—Verás Mari, es una historia algo entretenida —le contestó el castaño a lo que la peliazul le restó importancia.

—No importa Pete, todavía nos queda bastante camino que recorrer —le contestó Marinette haciendo que Peter negara divertido.

Mientras iban por el camino, Peter le iba contando en cómo conoció al Stark, cuando este le dio un traje mejorado, en cómo éste que quitó el traje y le enseño la lección que no es necesario el traje para ser un héroe y también le contó que fue él quien le "becó" para que fuera a París pero no le contó el motivo detrás de que lo mandara ahí. Marinette estaba asombrada por la historia que le había contado el castaño, aunque hubo ocasiones en la alzó una ceja por la peculiar personalidad del héroe de acero.

Después de dejar a Marinette en su casa, Peter fue directo a la suya. Cuando llegó saludó a May y se fue directamente a su habitación (la cual estaba un poco desordenada), encendió la computadora y revisó su correo pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un correo de Harry Osborn... su viejo amigo y se dispuso a leerlo con premura.

Unas horas más tarde Marinette se encontraba con sus amigas probándose sombreros y tomándose fotos cuando, de repente, empezaron a sonar los teléfonos de todas, de manera consecutiva a excepción del teléfono de Marinette. Alya tomó su teléfono y miró las notificaciones y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que era un mensaje de Chloé y en un principio se sorprendió porque era una invitación a una fiesta. Entonces las demás hicieron lo mismo que hizo Alya y tuvieron la misma reacción.

Todas estaban sorprendidas de que Chloé las hubiera invitado a una fiesta, de hecho, hasta pensaron que le habían hackeado el teléfono pero se tranquilizaron cuando se dieron cuenta que a Marinette no le había llegado un mensaje o eso creyeron hasta que un par de minutos después le llegó la notificación a la peliazul haciendo que todas se sobresaltaran y Marinette se pusiera a pensar de manera cautelosa.

Por su parte Peter había acabado de leer el mensaje y se dispuso a contestarle el mensaje. Él estaba feliz por volver a tener contacto con el que fue uno de sus mejores amigos pero no pudo evitar actuar con cautela pues se le hacía algo sospechoso. Él estaba escribiendo el mensaje que le iba a enviar al Osborn cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, notificándole que le había llegado un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje de Chloé? ¿Qué querrá ella? —se preguntó bastante sorprendido.

Acto seguido tomó el teléfono y lo desbloqueó solo para darse cuenta que era una invitación a una fiesta, así es una fiesta organizada por Chloé. Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje decidió llamar a su querida amiga. Rápidamente Marinette le tomó la llamada y él le contó sobre el mensaje haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, pues los últimos que la Bourgeois invitaría sería precisamente a ellos dos.

—¿Una fiesta organizada por la niña más malvada de todo París? ¡Que tierra más fértil para las emociones negativas! —opinó Hawk Moth bastante contento aunque sabía que debía tomar algunas precauciones, pues sabía que el primo de su esposa lo estaba vigilando muy de cerca, acto seguido tomó una mariposa y la convirtió en un akuma, el cual salió aleteando de sus manos.

—¡Vuela mi malvado akuma! ¡Encuentra una víctima para akumatizar, pues será pan comido en la fiesta de esa niña malvada!

Un rato más tarde Peter ya se encontraba en el vestíbulo del "Le Grand París", en el cual se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Rápidamente el Parker localizó a su querida amiga peliazul, la cual estaba viendo con anhelo al modelo rubio, el cual se encontraba hablando con Nino y Alya.

Entonces él se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Peter sabía en lo que su amiga estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza. Marinette había notado que Peter se había sentado a su lado pero no inició una plática con él; simplemente no le nació. Peter sabía eso y no pudo evitar mirar a sus demás amigos que, hasta eso, se la estaban pasando bien.

—¿Por qué no vas y lo invitas a bailar Mari? —le preguntó Peter haciendo que la peliazul lo volteara a ver.

—¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Mírame! Soy la hija de unos panaderos, y él, es un modelo... —la chica suspiró de forma desalentada ante la atenta mirada del castaño—. Además es probable que ni le guste.

Peter la miró tranquilizadoramente y le acarició el cabello en forma espiral haciendo que ella se tranquilizara. Él tomo su mentón y levantó un poco haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Nunca lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas Mari —Peter le comentó con un valor que no supo de donde salió.

Mientras ambos amigos hablaban sobre el tema, en otra parte del vestíbulo se encontraban Chloé y su mayordomo. El mayordomo intentaba hacer que la chica se comportara más amable con sus invitados utilizando al señor osito cosa que pareció funcionar, dado que, la chica empezó a ser más cordial con sus invitados pero no quiere decir que no le costara. A su vez el akuma había llegado a la fiesta al pendiente de cualquier persona que acumulara emociones negativas.

Hubo varias ocasiones en la que pudo akumatizar a alguien pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la rubia parecía cambiar de comportamiento por alguna razón que Hawk Moth no entendía.

Chloé guiado por su deseo de mostrarle a Adrien que ella también podía ser amable fue directo hacia donde estaba "el par de perdedores" como ella los había denominado. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos no pudo evitar mirar a Marinette con una especie de hostilidad, la cual fue respondida por la peliazul pero ella cambió esa mirada al ver al señor osito detrás de Marinette; lo cual descolocó a la Dupain-Cheng y al joven Parker.

Fue entonces que la chica le saludo lo más cordial que pudo. Adrien miró la escena bastante complacido del "cambio de actitud" de su amiga, pero, como es costumbre para ella no pudo evitar ser hostil con sus invitados haciendo que Hawk Moth se pusiera contento, pues ya tenía de donde elegir... teniendo predilección por Kim recordando cuando lo convirtió en Cupido Negro.

Pero rápidamente todo se tranquilizó haciendo que el villano se frustrara de gran manera.

—¡Estúpido oso! ¡¿Puedes dejar de entrometerte?! —soltó el enmascarado de planta al ver que el señor osito evitaba que pudiera akumatizar a alguien.

Un rato después Nino puso una canción lenta perfecta para bailar en pareja, Kim invitó a Chloé; la cual aceptó con algo de reticencia. Por su parte Peter vio que era la ocasión perfecta para que Marinette sacara a bailar a Adrien.

—Mari —el castaño le habló haciendo que ella apartara si mirada de Adrien. —¿Por qué no lo invitas a bailar?

—¿Estás seguro Pete? —le preguntó ella con algo de incertidumbre.

—¡Claro Mari! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad, mira él aún no tiene pareja de baile! ¡¿Y quién mejor que tú para bailar con él?! —el castaño le trató de convencer para que fuera con el modelo, cosa que consiguió haciendo que Alya lo mirara sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste Peter? —le preguntó la dueña del Ladyblog haciendo que el castaño se comportara algo tímido pero recobró algo de compostura, como le había enseñado Tony Stark.

—No sé Alya... solo le animé a que lo invitara —le contestó con simpleza pero no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en el pecho al ver que el rubio había aceptado la invitación de la peli azul. —Sabes... creo que tienes más influencia en ella que yo —le comentó la morena negando divertida mientras recordaba todas las veces que ella había intentado lo mismo.

—¿Cómo crees Alya? Pero si ella te conoce más tiempo que yo —Peter le contestó a lo que Alya alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto antes de volver con Nino.

Mientras Marinette parecía disfrutar mucho su baile con Adrien, cosa que no le pareció a Chloé, quien estalló y fue directo hacia la peliazul para increparla ante la incomprensión de Kim por haberlo abandonado antes de acabar la canción. El mayordomo fue a tratar de que entrara en razón haciendo que el señor osito quedara al descubierto, causando que casi todos se rieran de ella.

Chloé hecha una furia se llevó al mayordomo hacia la cocina, en donde la rubia le recriminó que fue una estupidez haberle hecho caso y para colmo de males terminó despidiéndolo. Ella se retiró dejando a Jean Patrick hecho pedazos. Hawk Moth estaba demasiado contento pues sabía que esa chica no lo decepcionaría.

Rápidamente el akuma fue hacia el camarero introduciéndose en el señor osito. El mayordomo fue envuelto en un aura negativa, sintiendo el poder que el amigo de Hawk Moth le estaba otorgando. Eso causó que la mente del mayordomo quedara nublada y sedada por ese hombre, el cual estaba bastante contento que el enmascarado utilizara su poder, contento por acercarlo a su meta, contento que fuera demasiado crédulo, contento de que fuera demasiado inocente.

La voz que escuchó el mayordomo había escuchado no era la de Hawk Moth, si no que era la de aquel hombre que le había dado su poder.

—Oh Jean Patrick... utiliza este poder que te otorgo para causar el caos, para vengarte y para hacer todo el mal que tu desees... solo pido a cambio que me des los 20 miraculous existentes —le dijo la voz mientras que Hawk Moth escuchaba lo que debía escuchar.

—Considéralo hecho... ¿Cuál es su nombre señor? —le preguntó el mayordomo en un estado de éxtasis.

—Avinatán —le contestó la voz con un tono profundo y calmado, a lo que el mayordomo asintió y fue en busca de su venganza mientras que Hawk Moth no estaba al tanto de nada.

Oso maloso fue directamente hacia su víctima; una chica pelirroja que se encontraba por ahí que por casualidades de la vida era la mejor amiga del objeto de su venganza. Ella trató de quitárselo de encima pero claramente el villano siempre tuvo las de ganar dado a la baja defensa mental de la chica. Una vez que la tuvo bajo control fue a buscar un lugar a donde empezar a desatar el caos pero lo que el akumatizado no notó fue que Peter lo vio tomar control de Sabrina causando que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y fuera a ponerse su traje en el baño.

Mientras tanto Gabriel se encontraba en su habitación. El chico pensó que había sido una broma de su primo. Pensó que Pablo había hecho un buen trabajo de edición y una vez que lo terminó, lo imprimió y lo recortó para después dejarlo tirado para que él lo viera.

Él lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que estaba exagerando las cosas. Al girar la cabeza vio que estaba Dante sosteniendo la foto que había hecho que se desmayara.

—Vaya que Nathan es descuidado —el castaño suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Vaya que dejar su foto más querida por ahí y más cuando su padre se encuentra por aquí —el joven Salazar-Szpilman negó con una sonrisa divertida.

Gabriel estaba impactado por lo que acaba de oír, dentro de su cabeza no pudo evitar pensar que el tal Nathan podría ser su hijo.

—¿Ustedes vienen del futuro? —Gabriel le preguntó a Dante quien guardó la foto en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa.

Dante no le contestó a su tío, el cual lo miraba fijamente pero hizo una sonrisa orgullosa que fácilmente se podría interpretar como un sí.

Dante sabía que tenía que hacer que Gabriel se les uniera para poder seguir con sus planes. Ustedes dirán ¿por qué?, y yo les responderé que es necesario para poder enfrentarse al amigo de Hawk Moth, pero el cómo es algo que no les diré. Dante procedió a contarle lo mismo que les contó a los demás cuando se reunieron el día anterior, también el por qué no debía estar en esa reunión; lo cual fue por culpa de Nathan pues seguía con su preocupación de cambiar el futuro pero no de la manera que esperan.

Cuando Spider-Man salió al encuentro con oso maloso no pudo evitar comparar la situación con una mala película de terror de los '80. Rápidamente fue hasta donde estaba Sabrina, quien todavía no había llegado hasta donde estaba Chloé haciendo que el arácnido suspirara aliviado pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una divertida. El arácnido lanzó una telaraña hacia el pequeño oso de color azul, casi negro, y lo jaló quitándoselo a Sabrina, quien cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Todo sucedió de manera tan rápida que ni Marinette, ni Adrien pudieron intervenir para evitar que la pelirroja se golpeara con el suelo.

El pequeño oso de ojos verdes brillantes se levantó rápidamente e iba tras uno de los invitados de Chloé, más precisamente con otra rubia, pero esta tenía el cabello corto y vestía en su mayoría con ropas de color rosa. Spider-Man rápidamente lanzó un proyectil de hecho de telaraña para evitar que el oso tocara a su amiga mientras que la imagen de un oso café que llevaba un costal se paseaba por su mente. El héroe arácnido sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esa imagen mental, y una vez que hizo eso envolvió en su totalidad al pequeño muñeco, el cual no paraba de sacudirse para escapar.

—Gracias por salvarme Spider-Man —le agradeció Rose con una sonrisa mientras le miraba con sus ojos azules rebosantes de vida.

—De nada chica, solo hacia lo correcto —Spider-Man le contestó algo nervioso mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca, mientras que con la otra sujetaba una especie de pelota hecha de telarañas la cual seguía moviéndose violentamente.

—Ahora si me lo permiten, tengo que llevarme a un pequeño oso que se ha portado mal —continuó mientras se disponía a irse no sin antes despedirse de Rose, quien se había despedido de una forma bastante efusiva causando que él sonriera por debajo de su máscara.

Una vez que el arácnido se había ido tanto Marinette, como Adrien se fueron casi al mismo tiempo de la fiesta evitando llamar la atención.

Spider-Man se dispuso a ir en busca de Saulo para hacer algo para devolver al camarero a la normalidad. Mientras el héroe arácnido se columpiaba por las calles de París, Oso Maloso seguía tratando de liberarse pero no podía.

Fue entonces que, dentro del pequeño oso de ojos verdes, el mayordomo escuchó la voz de Avinatán.

—¿Por qué no te liberas? —le preguntó él de forma tranquila pero con un tono de voz profundo, a lo que Jean Patrick le explicó que le había sucedido.

El mayordomo solo recibió una risa burlona por su parte, pero de repente un brazo del oso se movió sin la acción de él y se llenó de un aura negra, parecida al cataclismo de Chat Noir y deshizo una parte de la pelota.

—De nada —escuchó el mayordomo mientras salía volando dentro del pequeño oso de peluche sin que nuestro amigable vecino se diera cuenta.

El oso cayó en una esquina en donde un pequeño niño lo recogió haciendo que el mayordomo sonriera de manera maquiavélica.


	22. Un Osito Bastante Molesto

**Capítulo 21: Un Osito Bastante Molesto**

Spider-Man rápidamente llegó a la residencia de los Salazar-Boissieu y todavía no se había dado cuenta que Oso Maloso se había escapado frente a su nariz. El héroe arácnido aterrizó en la terraza pero no notó actividad en la casa, pero casi al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que el ventanal que daba acceso a la vivienda estaba abierta. La residencia estaba bastante tranquila pero escuchó la voz de Dante por una habitación al fondo del pasillo alfombrado.

Al parecer estaba hablando con Gabriel sobre algo que no escuchaba pero a su vez se la hacía raro que su pelota no se moviera a lo que Spider-Man le restó importancia mientras que se dirigía hacia esa habitación.

Dante fue el primero que se dio cuenta de su presencia y se volteó para verlo. Dante notó que el arácnido llevaba un bulto que tenía un agujero casi imperceptible.

—¿Qué tal Peter? —le saludó el hijo de su amigo.

Peter se quitó la máscara y se acercó a ambos Salazar y miró a Dante de forma interrogante pero el castaño le restó importancia.

—¿Y los demás? —Peter preguntó a lo que Dante suspiró algo cansado.

—Mi padre, mis abuelos, mis bisabuelos y Nathan fueron al cementerio de Montparnasse a visitar a los padres de mi bisabuela Annette y a mi tío abuelo. Yo tenía ganas de ir pero alguien dejó un objeto específico que causó que mi tío se desmayara y me tuve que quedar a cuidarlo y explicarle la situación de paso —le contestó el castaño de forma simple a lo que el Parker alzó una ceja.

Gabriel miraba algo incómodo la escena que se desarrollaba en frente de sus ojos.

—¿Entonces ya lo sabe todo? —Peter le preguntó a Dante.

—Más o menos pero antes de seguir con el siguiente paso de mi plan tengo que verificar ciertas cosas... más que nada porque Gabriel tiene el poder para liberar al Prisionero —le contestó el castaño—. O más bien lo tendrá —agregó al recordar que aún tenía la forma básica del ojo ilusorio.

Mientras tanto Sarah, quien estaba en compañía de su esposo, su hijo y Nathan, había decidido visitar una tumba en específico, dado que Annette se puso bastante sentimental y empezó a recitar una oración en un idioma que ella desconocía mientras era abrazada por Harcos, quien se le unió en la oración. Saulo sabía cuál oración estaban haciendo sus padres, la cual era una plegaria por las almas de sus abuelos y a su vez también rezaban por el alma de su hermano, cuya tumba estaba al lado de la de ellos y ponía lo siguiente: Jean-Claude Salazar Boissieu (1970-1991) Amado hijo, querido hermano y excelente esposo, y como epitafio tenia: "La muerte solo es otra aventura más" lo cual coincidía con su personalidad aventurera.

_—Marie-Anne, sigue cuidando del imprudente de Claude, como me lo prometiste el día que se casaron— _pensó el pelinegro al observar la tumba de su difunta amiga, la cual estaba al lado de la tumba de su hermano.

Él soltó una pequeña lágrima por su hermano y su esposa pero fue consolado por su querida pelirroja, la cual le acarició la mejilla para después abrazarlo y darle unas palabras de aliento.

Tras caminar por unos minutos dieron con la tumba que querían visitar, la cual estaba adornada por una versión antigua del escudo nacional mexicano. Así es muchachos, Sarah fue hacia la tumba de Don Porfirio Díaz.

La pelirroja miró la pequeña edificación con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, pues estaba frente a la tumba de quien fue el mejor amigo de su tatarabuelo Xavier Arenas Farías, pues ambos se habían ayudado durante la intervención francesa a su país. Sarah recordó como su padre le había contado en como su bisabuelo trató de convencer a su antiguo amigo y compañero en armas de que estaba equivocado en ciertas políticas sociales y que le advirtió que si no las corregía estallaría una rebelión que lo derrocaría, hasta cierto punto Xavier lo había logrado pero ese famoso grupo de "los científicos" le habían echado a perder todo el trabajo logrado ante la indignación de mismísimo Xavier y de su hijo Rafael.

Ella recordó que hasta cierto punto su familia le debía un favor al General, así como el General le había debido favores a ellos, incluyendo con el que pudo escapar desde México hacia esa ciudad a salvo.

Después de un rato toda la familia se retiró de la necrópolis con un sabor agridulce pero necesario para todos.

Mientras Saulo conducía tranquilamente por el Boulevard Edgar Quinet para tomar el Boulevard Raspai y seguir hacia su casa. Pablo y Nathan conversaban tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de Annette, que en ocasiones se involucraba para contar una anécdota y Harcos miraba complacido la escena, disfrutando de esa ocasión con su familia. Sarah por su parte estaba muy pensativa, Saulo sabía perfectamente porque estaba así. Fue entonces que tomó su mano transmitiéndole confianza haciendo que la pelirroja le diera una mirada amorosa, ya sin dudas, la fue respondida de la misma forma por el capitán.

Por momentos como ese, Saulo estaba agradecido de que Sarah hubiera sido asignada a su unidad hace tantos años ya. Estaba agradecido por haber permitido que ella se acercara a él pero más que nada estaba agradecido con ella por haberlo aguantado en su peor momento.

Mientras iban por el Boulevard Raspai, Saulo notó a un oficial de policía que se comportaba de una forma algo errática y que los miraba de forma agresiva. El pelinegro frenó para dar paso a los peatones que transitaban por la zona y fue entonces que el oficial desenfundó su arma de cargo y disparó una vez pero el disparo dio en el marco del auto sin dañar a nadie. Rápidamente Saulo se bajó del auto poniéndose a cubierto, desenfundó su Peacemaker y le disparó a la pistola del policía arrancándosela de las manos. Saulo aprovechó que el oficial estaba desarmado y fue hacia él corriendo y lo sometió con sus mismas esposas ante las miradas atemorizadas de los peatones. Unos momentos después lo alcanzaron Sarah y Harcos mientras Annette cuidaba a los chicos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó Sarah mientras miraba a Oso Maloso huir.

Ella decidió ir tras él para capturarlo pero el villano trató de tomarla por sorpresa pero obviamente no pudo. Entonces se trepó en ella y tomó sus cabellos para tomar control de ella. Sarah rápidamente se dio cuenta que perseguirlo fue una mala idea, antes de notar como su cuerpo se movía solo, eso la atemorizó de gran manera. Ella pensó que eso era como un Imperius y con impotencia notó que él la dirigía hacia su esposo para atacarlo.

Saulo notó como Sarah se dirigía hacia él con intenciones claras de hacerle daño pero cuando ella le iba a dar un puñetazo notó como se detuvo justo antes de que pudiera impactarlo, notó como su brazo temblaba como si estuviera luchando consigo misma. Sarah estaba luchando contra Oso Maloso, ella estaba usando al tope su resistencia mental para expulsarlo de su mente y de repente recordó todo lo que había pasado con Saulo desde que lo conoció, pasando por su boda y el nacimiento de su hijo para llegar hasta lo ocurrido antes de que el policía les disparara. Eso le dio un último impulso para expulsarlo y arrodillarse jadeando por el cansancio.

Oso Maloso tras ser expulsado de forma sorpresiva por la pelirroja decidió huir rápidamente para que el militar no lo hiciera pedazos, pues había visto su expresión cuando el pelinegro lo había arrojado violentamente lejos de ella al ser detectado por él.

Ladybug y Chat Noir buscaban a Spider-Man pero no daban con él.

—¿Bichito? —el héroe le hablo haciendo que Ladybug lo viera con fastidio.

—¿Qué pasó Chat? —le preguntó la heroína mientras observaba las calles en busca de Spidey.

—No crees que la arañita no va estar en la casa de Saulo —Chat Noir le sugirió mientras hacía lo mismo que su compañera, la heroína moteada se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró sorprendida.

—¡Es cierto Chat! ¡Vamos para allá! —le ordenó Ladybug bastante animada mientras pensaba cómo lidiar con ese oso de peluche.

Saulo estaba bastante furioso, tan furioso que no dudaría en pegarle un tiro a Hawk Moth si lo tuviera en frente pero la mano de Harcos hizo que se calmara y fuera ayudar a su amada esposa. Un rato después de aclarar todo lo sucedido y de ayudar al oficial de policía que había sido controlado por ese maldito peluche se dirigieron a su destino original antes de ese imprevisto. Rápidamente la pareja de superhéroes llegaron a la casa de los Salazar y trataron de entrar para ver si podían encontrar a su compañero arácnido.

Fue entonces cuando a Chat Noir se le ocurrió tocar la puerta.

—Ves bichito, hoy estoy lleno de iniciativa —le comentó el gato negro causando que Ladybug negara cansinamente.

Casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Dante, quien miró rápidamente a ambos lados y los hizo pasar y los guío hasta donde estaban Gabriel y Spider-Man (Peter se puso rápidamente la máscara, por si acaso).

Ladybug le preguntó que si donde estaba el akumatizado a lo que el arácnido inclinó la cabeza algo sorprendido pero lo descartó rápidamente pues pensó que ellos ya eran expertos en rastrear akumas. Spider-Man le mostró la pelotita, confiado en que el akumatizado no se había escapado, eso pareció calmar a ambos héroes.

—¿Y Saulo? —le preguntó Ladybug a Dante.

—Fueron al cementerio de Montparnasse, aunque no deben tardar considerando la hora que es —le contestó el castaño con simpleza.

—De todos modos para liberar al akuma sin dañar al huésped es necesario tu poder Ladybug, porque si usamos la espada divina podríamos matar a la pobre víctima —le contestó Dante algo más serio.

—De hecho me lo traje para ver que podía hacer porque ese osito no me pareció una akumatización normal, pues me recordó en cierta forma a Princesa Fragancia —Spider-Man le comentó a Ladybug haciendo que ella se pusiera pensativa por su parte Chat estaba algo fastidiado.

—¿Yo estoy pintado o qué? —preguntó el héroe a lo que Dante con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no Tío Chat pero ten algo más de paciencia y te diré algo que te gustara —le comentó el castaño con una sonrisa taimada causando que Chat se emocionara.

Unos minutos más tarde Saulo llegó a la casa, un poco más tranquilo gracias a la intervención de Sarah.

—¿Qué pasó Abuelo? —preguntó Dante algo sorprendido por la actitud de Saulo.

—Un maldito oso de peluche negro con ojos verdes, eso fue lo que pasó —le contestó el pelinegro haciendo que Spider-Man se sorprendiera y fuera a por su pelota, él la revisó rápidamente y notó que estaba vacía.

Cuando regresó a la sala todos lo miraban de forma expectante causando que se pusiera nervioso. Pablo miró al héroe arácnido y le preguntó que pasaba, pues vio que había empezado a actuar raro. Spider-Man miró a su amigo, quien estaba bastante expectante.

—Verán... Oso... Maloso... —pero fue interrumpido por Chat Noir.

—¿Pero Oso Maloso qué arañita? —el felino le preguntó haciendo que Ladybug lo viera mal.

—Oso Maloso escapó —el arácnido soltó haciendo que Saulo resoplara.

—De eso ya nos dimos cuenta, de hecho tomó el control de un policía e hizo que nos disparara por buena suerte yo siempre cargo mi Colt para cuando no debo usar las Pacem —esta declaración hizo que Ladybug se tapara la boca con sus manos y lo viera atemorizada.

—¿Entonces lo...? —Ladybug preguntó pero ella fue interrumpida por Harcos.

—No Ladybug... él no lo mató si eso preguntas— haciendo que ella resoplara tranquila.

—¿Entonces qué hiciste? —le preguntó la heroína a lo que Saulo sonrío de forma vacía.

—Le disparé a su arma para quitársela y después lo sometí —Saulo le contestó con simpleza.

—Pero volviendo al asunto hay que volver a capturar al akumatizado y liberarlo —comentó Harcos captando la atención de los presentes.

—Considerando por donde se fue, debería decir que por el momento debería estar por la zona del museo de Louvre —comentó ante la mirada seria de sus dos soldados.

Sarah pensó detenidamente la situación, en lo concurrida que era la zona, y más por los turistas extranjeros, eso sería un caos en especial porque parece que el villano se le salió de control a Hawk Moth, justo como sucedió con Princesa Fragancia. Ella sabía que el hombre que su esposo tanto odiaba estaba detrás de todo eso y que también estaba utilizando al mariposón para sus propósitos, ella sabía que no tenía pruebas, más que nada porque eran corazonadas.

A su vez Dante quería ir a donde ese oso, sabía que podía atraparlo y traerlo pero también sabía que no era lo más prudente. Mientras todos pensaban como le iban a hacer Spider-Man se acercó al General y le comentó lo que había pensado para recapturarlo incluyendo como hacerse del tenedor que tenía y cuidaba bastante cuando lo capturó por primera vez. El héroe arácnido rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir hacia allá pero fue detenido por Ladybug, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, aunque ella no podía ver los de su compañero le sostuvo la mirada, en la cual Spider-Man notó que hiciera, lo que hiciera ella no lo dejaría ir solo pero lo más importante... que le importaba y mucho.

Tanto ella y él partieron en compañía hacia el museo. Cuando llegaron vieron que era un desastre pues había varias personas aterrorizadas por un sujeto que actuaba de forma errática, o eso aparentaba. Al momento de su llegada Oso Maloso en control de un rubio que estaba por ahí les dirigió la palabra.

—¿Por qué no se rinden y nos apoyan? —el akumatizado les preguntó utilizando al rubio como medio.

—Avinatán dice que si le dan los 20 miraculous los recompensará de formas fabulosas —les indicó en un tono bastante convincente, acto seguido el rubio miró a Chat.

—A ti te podría devolver a tu madre.

Después se giró hacia Ladybug.

—Él podría hacer que a quien amas... te amé con locura.

Y por último se giró hacia Spider-Man.

—Y a ti te podría revivir a tus padres y... —el villano hizo una pausa, la cual disfrutó bastante— a tu querido tío Ben —terminó con un tono condescendiente sabiendo que había golpeado un punto sensible para el arácnido.

—¿Y para qué quiere los miraculous? —le preguntó Ladybug mientras que Spider-Man estaba temblando pero no era por frío o por miedo sino que era por coraje.

—Muy sencillo... Avinatán quiere usarlos para obtener la paz mundial —contestó con simpleza el oso a través del rubio.

—¿Paz mundial? —preguntó Ladybug bastante confundida, a lo que el oso soltó una risa ante de continuar.

—Verás, Avinatán ha vivido por muchos siglos y ha visto lo que ha hecho la humanidad... y también como usaron el nombre de Dios para sus estúpidos propósitos egoístas, pero él quiere cambiar eso y crear una utopía en donde no existan las guerras, la muerte o el dolor... —Oso Maloso no pudo terminar por fue alejado de su víctima por Spider-Man producto de su enfado.

—¡Y una mierda! —le contestó el arácnido bastante furioso.

—Tú les estas mintiendo para que consigan esas joyas pero yo no dejare que las consigas ¡oíste! — mientras procedía a ir hacia el pequeño oso para atraparlo pero lo que no esperaba es que fuera directo hacia Chat y lo pusiera bajo su control.

Rápidamente el controlado Chat Noir activó el cataclismo para usarlo directamente contra el héroe arácnido. Ladybug le aventó una libreta que estaba en el suelo y el héroe arácnido la tomó y la uso de escudo cuando el poder iba a tocarlo.

Iron-Man llegó al museo y se paró sobre una mitad del oso, destruyéndolo y provocando que saliera el akuma. El héroe de hierro notó como una mariposa negra salía de sus pies y la destruyó con un ataque láser ante la atenta e indignada mirada de Ladybug.

—¡¿Usted?! ¡Usted destruyó al akuma! —le reprendió la heroína bastante molesta.

—De nada —contestó Iron Man con algo de sorna para la indignación de la chica moteada.

Spider-Man vio como Chat Noir cayó inconsciente mientras que un aura oscura envolvía a Oso Maloso para después desvanecerse dejando ver al mayordomo en el mismo estado que su compañero.

—Gracias por la ayuda señor Stark —Spider-Man le agradeció ante la atenta mirada de Ladybug.

—Ya te lo había prometido mocoso, y pienso mantener mi palabra —le contestó el héroe de hierro.

—Parece que mi ayuda ya no es requerida —Iron Man se levantó la máscara para ver al chico arácnido.

—Nos vemos en 10 en la casa de Saulo —le indicó con una sonrisa arrogante para después irse, Spider-Man suspiró con cansancio y fue por Chat Noir y procedió a mirar a Ladybug

—Ladybug, me podrías ayudar con el mayordomo ¿Por favor? —Spider-Man le preguntó a lo que la heroína asintió algo más calmada y procedieron a ir hacia la casa de Saulo.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, todos incluido Tony Stark, estaban en la sala principal. Mientras pasaban miraron como Saulo estaba checando su M1911, en como Sarah miraba algo fastidiada el comportamiento de su amigo millonario, en como Dante hablaba con su primo de algún asunto en particular, en como Pablo le contaba a Gabriel lo que había pasado en Montparnasse, en cómo Harcos hablaba con Annette mientras esta le miraba amorosamente y en como el General le correspondía esas miradas.

Saulo fue en primero en notar a la pareja de héroes y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ellos. Primero lo observó y notó rastros de energía negativa causando que alzara una ceja.

—¿Algo que quieran explicar? —Saulo le preguntó dejando patente que Tony no le contó cómo se resolvió el conflicto, puesto que no se resolvió como el joven Parker le había indicado.

La pareja de héroes le contó al capitán todo lo que había sucedido. Saulo agradecido que no pasara a mayores les indicó que llevaran a Chat Noir al cuarto en donde se estaban quedando Dante y Nathan. También les indicó que dejaran al mayordomo en el sofá que estaba para después indicarle a Sarah que si lo podía ayudar con él, a lo que ella dijo que no había problema mientras le dedicaba una mirara afable.

Ya hecho lo que les había indicado Harcos miró al mayordomo con algo de pena y acto seguido activo su ojo ilusorio y lo observó más a detalle haciendo que endureciera su expresión.

—Justo lo que me temía —susurró el General pero solo Annette pudo escucharlo.

—¿Qué pasa Harcos? —ella le preguntó mientras miraba a su esposo quien estaba impasible.

—Querida, activa tu ojo ilusorio y mira al mayordomo —Harcos le indicó a Annette, a lo que ella accedió a hacer rápidamente.

—Cariño dime lo ves —Harcos le pidió.

Annette observó a Jean Patrick, quien estaba inconsciente. Ella notó como su cuerpo estaba bañado por vestigios de energía negativa pero cuando observó su cabeza, lo que vio la paralizó, pues observó un cumulo muy grande de esa energía repulsiva, la cual supuso, fue para nublar su mente para que no pudiera poner negativas o recordar algo que pudiera poner en riesgo su control como lo que pasó con la amiga de su sobrino Gabriel.

La rubia observó a su esposo bastante preocupada, pues era muy posible que "eso" le causara un daño mental bastante severo.

—Creo que la voy necesitar... —Harcos suspiró mientras iba con su hijo.

—Hijo —Harcos le llamó la atención a Saulo.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó mirándolo serio.

—¿La espada está en tu casa? —el General le preguntó.

—Sí, claro —Saulo le contestó entendiendo por donde iba el asunto.

—Vuelvo en un destello —el General les indicó a los presentes quienes asintieron bastantes expectantes de lo que haría mientras Horus aparecía en un estallido de fuego para después posarse en el hombro de su amigo y desaparecer nuevamente.

Por su parte Dante estaba preocupado pues pensaba que si su bisabuelo usaba la espada era seguro que el mayordomo moriría, cosa que no él quería pero a su vez no lo podía evitar, pues lo que había sucedido ese día no lo tenía contemplado porque no había sucedido de la misma forma como cuando partieron. Un par de minutos más tarde Harcos había vuelto con una espada que estaba colgada en su espalda y cuando se estabilizó, tomo la empuñadura y la desenvainó. Todos los presentes fueron testigos de cómo esa espada emitía un poder bastante especial pues se sentía algo especial, lo que sentía era un aura de paz y tranquilidad algo abrumadora. Al instante el General se dispuso a pasar la hoja sobre el mayordomo mientras hacía oraciones y rezos en la legua de uno de sus antepasados.

Spider-Man estaba expectante al igual que su querida compañera y su amiga Ladybug. Él estaba confundido de que el general fuera por una espada y que este la pasara la hoja azulada por encima mientras rezaba en un idioma que en su vida había escuchado. Fue entonces que miró a Pablo en busca de respuestas. La mirada de su amigo hizo que el joven Salazar fuera hacia él y lo mirara con curiosidad.

—¿Pablo qué es lo que está haciendo Harcos? —le preguntó el arácnido llamando la atención de Ladybug.

—Él está exorcizando al mayordomo —Pablo le indicó haciendo que Ladybug alzara una ceja.

—¿Exorcizando? —Ladybug le preguntó algo incrédula—. Pero si cuando liberamos al akuma, el akumatizado debe volver a la normalidad —le reclamó la heroína algo confundida.

—Debería pero él presenta algunas irregularidades, como las que presentó Rose pero mucho más graves.

Ladybug no pudo evitar preocuparse por el mayordomo pensando en cómo habían fallado pero Pablo le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, el estará bien... mi abuelo nunca ha fallado en hacer este tipo de cosas —Pablo le reconfortó para después hacer que Spider-Man siguiera confortándola.

—Por cierto Pablo —Spider-Man le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué pasa Spider? —le preguntó el joven Salazar algo confundido.

—¿En qué idioma está rezando Harcos? —Spider-Man le preguntó haciendo que el Salazar lo mirara tranquilo.

—Él está rezando en hebreo antiguo, la lengua de Avinatán —Pablo le contestó haciendo que ambos héroes se pusieran pálidos.


	23. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 22: Explicaciones**

—¿Por qué te pusiste pálida Ladybug? —le preguntó Pablo mientras miraba a la heroína que hacia una especie de tic nervioso pero en eso Spider-Man le pidió si podían hablar de eso un poco más tarde puesto que había visto que el General había terminado de hacer sus rezos.

Harcos miraba mucho más tranquilo al mayordomo, él había terminado de expulsar toda esa energía que estaba en su cuerpo y le había tomado algo de su propia energía paro lo importante es que el mayordomo estuviera bien. Rápidamente el General le pidió a Sarah que le trajera una poción revitalizante para que se repusiera y de paso que también le diera una a Chat Noir quien estaba inconsciente en la habitación de su futuro bisnieto, el cual lo veía sorprendido pero no sabía la razón de su sorpresa.

Sarah regresó de su habitación con dos pequeñas botellitas, le dio una a Pablo y le pidió que se la diera a Chat Noir para beberla, Pablo sin rechistar se fue a reanimar a su primo.

Mientras tanto Sarah le dio a oler un pedazo de algodón mojado con alcohol para que Jean Patrick reaccionara, después de eso la pelirroja le dio a beber el contenido de la botellita causando que el mayordomo se recompusiera, y ya una vez repuesto él se retiró alegando que tenía que volver al **Le-Grand Paris** por unos asuntos pendientes, no sin antes agradecerles a Ladybug, a Sarah y a Spider-Man por ayudarlos.

Una vez que el mayordomo se retiró Harcos miro fijamente a Tony Stark que de alguna manera se puso nervioso pero repentinamente el General dejó de mirarlo.

—Señor —Sarah le llamó la atención a lo que él la miro— ¿Por qué el Mayordomo se puso tan mal?

—Verán —Harcos empezó a explicar.

—Esto no debería haber ocurrido pero no se usó la herramienta de Ladybug para purificar al akuma —el General comentó algo decaído por el desgaste de energía haciendo que Ladybug, Spider-Man y Tony hicieran una sonrisa nerviosa que fue perfectamente percibida por todos los presentes pero Harcos dejaría ese tema para un poco más adelante.

Dante miró a su bisabuelo algo confundido.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver General? —le preguntó el castaño haciendo que Harcos sonriera satisfecho por la preguntó y vio que en cierta parte era como su madre, la amiga de su nieto; directa ante todo.

—A eso iba pequeño saltamontes —Harcos le respondió y no pudo evitar usar ese pequeño chascarrillo para aligerar el ambiente.

—Verán si él no hubiera metido sus narices en este asunto, no hubiera pasado nada pero como lo hizo, él está usando su energía para potenciar los akumas y sí o sí Ladybug tiene que purificar cada akuma para evitar un efecto de rebote en el akumatizado y a su vez una especie de metástasis de esa repugnante energía que puede ser fatal para el akumatizado si no se trata adecuadamente —Harcos les explicó haciendo que Tony, Spider-Man y Ladybug tragaran duro.

—Entonces si él no estuviera potenciando los akumas no hubiera pasado eso —preguntó Ladybug algo confundida, a lo que el General asintió dándole la razón y eso causó que la heroína suspirara pesadamente.

—¿Y cómo es que sabe eso? —ella le preguntó pero el General sonrió ladinamente.

—Hice algo más que estar en mi oficina coordinando misiones y cosas por el estilo, así que fui a la sección restringida de la biblioteca del Palacio de Aontas para ver si encontraba algo, ya ven... por lo sucedido la última vez que estuve aquí —Harcos les comentó haciendo que Dante y Nathan miraran sorprendido al General.

—¡¿La sección prohibida?! —los chicos del futuro le preguntaron a lo que Harcos asintió—. Y déjenme decirles que encontré cosas muy interesantes relacionadas con los miraculous.

—Pero volviendo al asunto del akuma —Harcos hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Ladybug, Spider-Man y a Tony Stark poniéndolos nerviosos.

—¿Quién fue el que destruyó al akuma? —les preguntó haciendo que tragaran duro pero Ladybug alzó la mano llamando la atención del General.

—Dime Ladybug —Harcos le concedió a lo la heroína algo dubitativa le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Y por qué Chat está inconsciente? —Ladybug le preguntó y ante esa pregunta el General hizo una sonrisa llena de suficiencia.

—Verás cuando destruyeron el akuma Chat Noir de alguna manera estaba vinculado con el akumatizado y eso lo dejó noqueado, pero dejando de lado eso podría decirse que él está bien —les explicó de forma tranquila y paciente.

Harcos suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirar al trío de héroes que se volvieron a encoger en su sitio tratando de no mirarle a los ojos y lo cómico de la situación es que el extrovertido millonario estaba encogido de hombros como si fuera un niño pequeño. Tony no pudo evitar sentir que debía confesar, no es como si el General lo fuera a pasar por las armas ¿verdad?

—Fui yo —confesó el Stark algo abatido sin saber por qué, a lo que Saulo y Sarah alzaron una ceja mientras suspiraban como sabiendo que su amigo cometería algo por el estilo.

—Tenías que ser hijo de Howard Stark —Harcos comentó mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Aunque sé que no tenías malas intenciones, lo que hiciste fue demasiado peligroso, casi comparable como cuando tu padre colaboró a crear la bomba atómica.

El General hizo una pausa ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Tony sabía que actuó de forma impulsiva pero a su vez sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

—Te voy a pasar unos memos sobre lo que necesitas saber sobre los miraculous para evitar que vuelva a suceder algo por el estilo —Harcos le comentó mientras le ponía una mano al hombro—. Yo sé que aprecias al chico y quieres apoyarlo en todo lo posible pero tienes que tener cuidado para evitar crearle más problemas, y yo te voy a ayudar por el aprecio que le tuve a tu padre Tony —le comentó ante la mirada atónita del multimillonario.

Mientras tanto Adrien miraba como su madre lo observaba afablemente. Ella se acercó para abrazarlo y mimarlo, una vez que hizo eso Adrien la observó de forma anhelante a lo que Emilie sonrió amorosamente y le pasó una mano por su mejilla.

—Te extraño tanto, mamá.

—Lo sé mi pequeño, pero pronto volveremos a estar juntos... solo confía en tu tío —ella le comentó a lo que Adrien la miró confundido.

—¿En mi tío? —Adrien le preguntó.

—Sí en tu tío, él tiene la determinación necesaria y creo que él lo logrará —Emilie le confesó bastante segura en que su primo encontraría la manera de devolverla a su cuerpo junto con la parte restante de Duusu, quien de hecho estaba sentada en su hombro.

Adrien notó a la pequeña kwami en el hombro de su madre, quien se rió al ver la cara del hijo de su amiga pero le restó importancia.

—Creo que debes volver a despertar hijo —Emilie le indicó de forma tranquila a lo que Adrien la miró triste.

—¿Por qué mamá? —le preguntó con pesar a lo que Emilie hizo que él la mirara a los ojos—. Porque tu primo está tratando de ayudarte y también porque necesito que lo apoyes a él, a tu sobrino y a tu tío.

Adrien tuvo que acceder algo desanimado pero Emilie le animó diciéndole que lo vería de nuevo y muy pronto a lo que Adrien se despidió de un abrazo para después irse.

—¿Tú crees que lo logre Emy? —le preguntó Duusu mientras flotaba frente a su amiga.

—Sin ninguna duda Duusu, yo confío en él y en mi primo —comentó Emily con una sonrisa confiada.

_—Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver mi amor—_ pensó la ojiverde con algo de anhelo.

Adrien abrió sus ojos lentamente y se levantó lentamente pues su cabeza le dolía a horrores pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que ya no estaba transformado en Chat Noir.

Adrien trató de preguntarle del porqué no le dijo que eran primos la primera vez que lo vio, hasta le había preguntado su nombre.

—Antes que nada y primero que todo, toma este medicamento para que compongas Adrien, creo que el abrazo del oso no te sentó bien —Pablo comentó mientras le pasaba la poción revitalizante.

Adrien veía la botella con desconfianza a lo que Pablo alzó una ceja.

—¡Vamos! que no te va a hacer daño, verás que cuando te la tomes vas a tener más energía que el correcaminos cuando es perseguido por el coyote —Pablo le comentó en un tono burlón a lo que Adrien tomó valor y se tomó el contenido de la botellita de un trago—. Sé que quieres preguntarme cosas relacionadas con nuestra familia pero nos están esperando abajo primito —le mencionó el pelinegro mientras trataba de no reírse por la expresión que hizo el rubio al tomarse la poción, la cual surtió un efecto inmediato.

Una vez que el joven Agreste se tomó la poción, Pablo le pasó un pedazo de Camembert para el pequeño Kwami negro que estaba mirando pendiente el cómo se desarrollaba la situación.

—Ven Plagg, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti —mencionó Adrien ya con el queso en la mano, acto seguido el kwami tomó el queso de la mano de su portador y lo degustó con una expresión alegre.

—Gracias Adrien, ya me hacía falta un buen queso después de lo de hace rato —comentó con picardía el gatito negro para alegría del joven Salazar.

Unos minutos más tarde Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir y sin tener más alternativa acompañó a su primo hacia la sala principal con una expresión confundida.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la sala vieron que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo a pesar de que Harcos había reprendido a Tony Stark, el cual seguía mirándolo anonadado. Rápidamente Pablo se posicionó al lado de Spider-Man y momentos después Chat Noir se puso al lado de Ladybug y no pudo evitar coquetearle de una forma algo descarada. Haciendo que Annette (quien los estaba viendo) no pudiera evitar recordar a Belmont; su mejor amigo y anterior el Chat Noir.

Spider-Man le llamó la atención a Pablo pues tenía dudas sobre Avinatán, ni siquiera sabía si era el mismo Avinatán del que le había contado.

—Psst... Pablo —el pelinegro le miro rápidamente al igual que Chat Noir, quien no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en el asunto

—¿Qué pasa Spider? —le preguntó Pablo evitando usar el nombre de su amigo castaño.

—¿Viste que Ladybug y yo nos pusimos pálidos cuando mencionaste a Avinatán cuando tu abuelo estaba exorcizando al mayordomo —Spider-Man preguntó, a lo que Pablo asintió comprendiendo a donde iba.

—Sí me acuerdo ¿pero qué pasa con eso? —le preguntó Pablo algo confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver que nadie le estuviera prestando atención.

Spider-Man suspiró pesadamente pero Ladybug le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró fijamente pero de una manera que no lo incomodara para darle su apoyo.

—Verás cuando nos estábamos enfrentándonos a la versión chafa de Chucky, él nos dijo que Avinatán estaba interesado en los 20 miraculous y que a cambio nos daría lo que más deseábamos —le comentó siendo respaldado por Ladybug y Chat Noir, quien no pudo evitar hacer una broma gatastrófica.

—¿Y supongo que creen que es el Avinatán que fue el primer Rey de Landavidis? ¿Verdad? —Pablo preguntó de forma tranquila a lo que los tres héroes asintieron mecánicamente, sincronizados, como si fuera un fino reloj suizo.

—No sabría que decirles chicos... se supone que Avinatán se fue de Landavidis cuando su hijo fue coronado como Rey —comentó Pablo algo contrariado.

—¿Y si encontró una manera para volverse inmortal? —preguntó Ladybug con una mano en la barbilla.

—¿Pero cuál? si ese fue el caso —preguntó Pablo confundido porque de ser cierto eso sería un gran problema.

Spider-Man interrumpió a su amigo.

—Ladybug puede ser testigo de que Oso Maloso nos contó que Avinatán había vivido por siglos y también de que habían usado el nombre de Dios para cosas horribles y por eso había decidido crear una utopía usando los miraculous.

Pablo ante la respuesta de su amigo se puso una mano en la barbilla

—Eso tendría sentido por el hecho de Avinatán era un discípulo y también porque era bastante apegado a su Maestro pero a la vez sería contradictorio porque estaría haciendo exactamente lo contrario a lo que Él le había encomendado —comentó el joven Salazar con una mirada bastante seria.

—Veré que puedo averiguar por parte de mi abuelo y les cuento ¿Vale? —él les propuso haciendo que los tres asintieran algo más tranquilos.

Unas horas más tarde cuando nuestros queridos héroes ya se habían retirado, en compañía de Tony Stark, el cual seguía al distraído haciendo que Spider-Man lo viera contrariado pues eso no era parte de la forma de ser de su mentor. Por su parte Dante, Nathan, Pablo y Gabriel se encontraban en la terraza en compañía de Annette y Harcos apreciando la panorámica nocturna de París, la cual siempre era un agasajo visual para el General, en especial cuando estaba acompañado de su querida esposa Annette.

Saulo se encontraba con Sarah en la sala principal mientras ella lo miraba con curiosidad, ella estaba expectante a lo que tuviera que decir, pues él le iba a contar la razón por la cual fue a visitar a Gabriel Agreste hace unos días, justamente cuando se toparon con Dante y Nathan.

—¿Y bien cariño? —le preguntó causando que el negara divertido por la actitud impaciente de ella.

—Verás... al principio tenía planeado visitar a Adrien, pues pensé que ya era momento de que empezara a recordar al resto de su familia —Sarah asintió comprendiéndolo—, pero después pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar una que otra pista para involucrarlo con Hawk Moth, por eso toque el tema de Emilie... porque sé perfectamente que el maldito que le está dando más poder a los akumas fue el mismo que los atacó cuando Adrien tenía 10 años —Sarah asintió recordando ese día cuando a él le notificaron que su prima había desaparecido y que el pequeño Adrien estaba grave.

—También por eso toque el tema de que estaba ayudando a los chicos para ver su reacción, y fue exactamente la que esperaba si él fuera Hawk Moth, no sé si la notaste —la pelirroja asintió recordando el lenguaje corporal que transmitió el modista cuando estaba hablando con él—. Pero lo mejor de todo fue su expresión cuando dije que había localizado a Emilie, su expresión valía oro pero el maldito la cambio rápidamente creyendo que no me había dado cuenta... ojala hubiera llevado una cámara —Saulo opinó de forma burlona mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla.

—¿Y cuál fue la cereza sobre el pastel cariño? —preguntó ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza para verlo mejor.

Saulo sonrió ladinamente ante el cuestionamiento de su esposa y negó divertido.

—Él se akumatizó para disipar sospechas sobre él.

Sarah se le quedó viendo sorprendida, ella vio como el modista se había alterado por algo que Adrien había tomado sin su permiso pero no creyó que lo había hecho adrede.

—¿Pero cómo? —Sarah solo pudo atinar a decir.

—Verás —empezó a decir Saulo—, no creo que lo de Adrien haya sido a propósito, sino que fue una situación inesperada que le quedó como anillo al dedo; y en especial cuando nosotros fuimos a visitarlo.

La pelirroja estaba pensativa, y pensar que ella creía que su visita estaba comprometiendo la misión pero en cambio los había acercado aún más de completarla. Saulo estaba al pendiente de la reacción de su compañera de vida. Él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y sabía que ella iba a hacer una pregunta clave, una que él también hubiera hecho.

—¿Y por qué no vamos a por él de una vez y terminamos de una vez este jaleo?

—Verás cariño —comenzó a explicar el Capitán—. La verdad creo que no solo se limita a Hawk Moth/Gabriel Agreste, creo que si esperamos un poco más podremos acabar con Kingpin y el ese maldito que ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde hace 26 años.

Sarah escuchó muy bien la explicación de su esposo y creyó en él, pues sus corazonadas siempre daban en el blanco por lo que ella hizo una media sonrisa.

—Sería como matar a tres pájaros de un tiro, ¿Entendiste? —Ella trató de bromear pero casi instantáneamente puso una expresión seria e hizo una mueca como si algo le disgustara—. ¿Y qué va a pasar con el gobierno Francés?

Saulo sonrió ladinamente.

—Descuida, mi padre nos va a cubrir —Sarah lo miró con curiosidad—. Él ya está al tanto de mi plan, se lo comenté después de que llevara a Dante y Nathan a donde se iban a quedar.

Sarah suspiró satisfecha, ella sabía que Saulo era alguien se preparaba con antelación y esta vez tampoco la decepcionó, hasta la tomó desprevenida, lo cual merecía un medito extra... tal vez debería llamarlo "El Hombre del Plan" pero la duda de cómo se enteró que Gabriel se había akumatizado a sí mismo cruzó por su mente.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de que Gabriel se akumatizó a sí mismo? —Sarah preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

Saulo se quedó con una expresión en blanco por un momento pero rápidamente se repuso y puso una expresión avergonzada por olvidar contarle el cómo se dio cuenta.

—Perdón por no contarte pero solo te diré que sentí su aura en el akuma que estaba al espera para poseerlo —confesó con simpleza causando que Sarah negara divertida por la burda explicación.

Ya al día siguiente nuestro trio favorito de héroes se encontraba haciendo un patrullaje por la calles de París para evitar cualquier imprevisto, ellos se encontraban por el Distrito XIV cerca de las famosas catacumbas. Todo se encontraba bastante tranquilo, lleno de gente como de costumbre pero sin incidentes hasta que Nadja Chamack les llamó la atención haciendo que ellos se acercaran. Nadja estaba muy emocionada por un proyecto que tenía entre manos pues por fin y después de mucha insistencia le habían dado una oportunidad en el horario estelar.

—Bueno chicos, quería saber si podrían ayudarme dándome una entrevista —la reportera les pidió a pesar de que tenía a Ladybug enfrente.

Ladybug quería iba a negarse al igual que Spider-Man dado que en ese momento no era el más indicado para hacerlo pero Nadja les sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No sería en este momento, claro está, sino sería mañana por la noche —les indicó haciendo que los antes mencionados se pusieran pensativos.

—Vamos necesito que me hagan este favor, ya se los compensaré después —les suplicó la reportera mientras veía a los ojos a Ladybug quien no podía negarse.

—Está bien Nadja, sería mañana por la noche ¿verdad? —le afirmó Spider-Man mientras este percibía una mirada agradecida por parte de su amiga y compañera.

Nadja se puso muy contenta por la respuesta del superhéroe porque lo asumió como un sí.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias chicos! —les agradeció la reportera haciendo que Ladybug y Chat Noir se avergonzaran y se rascaran la nuca al mismo tiempo.

—¡No hay nada que agradecer Nadja! ¡Nos vemos por la noche! —le contestó Ladybug de manera efusiva para después irse cada quien por su lado ante la mirada atenta de la reportera.

Una vez qué Spider-Man llegó a su casa, se quitó el traje dejando ver a un Peter Parker que recién había caído en cuenta en lo que había hecho... solo que esperaba que no terminara con la prensa tratándolo como una amenaza como en su natal Nueva York con el diario "el Clarín". Casi de manera inmediata se sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en arreglarse para pasar con Marinette, solo no esperaba interrumpirla en algún asunto importante que ella estuviera haciendo.

Cuando estuvo listo fue a la casa de Marinette y pasó a la panadería preguntando por ella, solo para ser recibido de una manera bastante efusiva por los padres de su amiga, quienes lo recibieron de una manera muy atenta y servicial.

Sabine fue a hablarle a su hija mientras nuestro querido amigo se quedó con Tom, quien empezó a platicar de forma muy amena con él.

Marinette por su parte se encontraba mirando por su ventana mientras Tikki flotaba sobre su hombro. Ella no sabía qué hacer con respecto con la entrevista pero ya había aceptado, aunque no lo consideraba tan malo ya que Peter también iba a ir. Mientras ella seguía con esos pensamientos Sabine tocó la puerta poniendo en sobre-aviso a la kwami y a la peli azul que rápidamente le indicó a su amiga que se ocultara en su bolso para después proceder a abrir la puerta para que su madre pudiera entrar.

—¡¿Qué pasa mamá?! —Marinette le preguntó con algo de nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera insistente.

—Venía a avisarte que Peter vino a buscarte —le indicó de forma animada pero rápidamente observó con atención a su hija.

—¿Te encuentras bien hija? —le preguntó al ver como estaba actuando su hija.

—Sí... Sí... Sí... mamá... —le contestó Marinette todavía con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Segura? —le volvió a preguntó solo para recibir un pequeño asentimiento

—Sí mamá, dile que en un momento bajo —Marinette le indicó.

Después de varios minutos Marinette ya estaba lista para salir, así que se dispuso a encontrarse con su amigo, quien de hecho se encontraba con sus padres viendo un pequeño libro que rápidamente ella reconoció y estaba segura que la siguiente foto que iban a ver era "esa foto" si saben a lo que me refiero. Rápidamente Marinette fue a por su amigo que se encontraba con sus padres a cada lado.

—Mira Peter esta es la foto de cuando Marinette empezó a caminar —alcanzó a escuchar la peliazul sabiendo que tenía que apurarse so pena de que pasara aquello que quería evitar.

—¡Ya estoy Pete! —gritó llamando la atención de su amigo parando de golpe y porrazo lo que estaban haciendo.

_—Uff... de la que me salvé—_ pensó ella mientras Peter iba hacia ella ante la mirada cariñosa de sus padres, que no verían con malos ojos si ellos tuvieran una relación.

—¡Oh! Cariño —le habló Tom—. Le estábamos enseñando tus fotos de cuando eras una bebé ¿No quieres verlas con nosotros? —le preguntó a lo que hizo una sonrisa incomoda que pudo disimular bastante bien.

—¡No Papá! ¡Quiero decir que tenía que ir con Pete a hacer un asunto pendiente de... de... de la escuela! —le contestó algo apenada y nerviosa a lo que Peter fue a ayudar a su amiga de la situación en la que se había metido a lo que los señores Dupain-Cheng se le quedaron mirando solo para decir que estaba bien de una manera bastante simpática a los ojos del castaño.

Después de que Peter la hubiera ayudado y haberse despedido de sus padres Marinette acompañó a su amigo a un paseo que era a lo que principalmente había ido por ella, mientras caminaban por las calle, ella decidió ir con él al Bosque de Vincennes que era un lugar que le iba a encantar a su parecer. Mientras se iban alejando de la zona en la que vivía, ella le empezó preguntando cómo estaba a lo que Peter la miro a los ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojara, el chico notó como ella se había ruborizado e hizo una sonrisa.

—Estoy Bien Mari, siempre estaré bien si estás a mi lado —le contestó sin saber que eso era de hecho una declaración.

Marinette lo miro sorprendida e hizo una expresión que al parecer del chico se le hizo tierna, ella sonrió de forma afable.

—¿lo dices enserio Pete? —ella preguntó en un tono bajo pero que Peter perfectamente pudo escuchar.

—Lo digo muy enserio Mari.

—Digo, siempre me animas cuando estoy decaído o me ayudas con Chloé —el castaño soltó una risa que sonó como algo celestial para la peli azul—. Te tomé mucho cariño desde que te conocí en ese parque mientras estabas haciendo uno de tus diseños —Peter le confesó causando que la joven aspirante a modista se volviera a ruborizar.

—Ay, qué cosas dices Pete —Marinette comentó con algo de pena pero no podía dejar de ver los intensos ojos café de su querido amigo.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente para tratar de disipar sus nervios.

—Pero aunque parezca extraño... yo también te tomé mucho cariño y aprecio desde aquel día y también por el apodo que me pusiste ¿Sí te acuerdas? —Marinette le preguntó.

A lo que Peter sonrió y la siguió mirando.

—Claro que sí, chica diseñadora —le contestó con un tono de broma mientras recordaba ese día y disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Mientras tanto, de manera simultánea una chica de cabellos castaños caminaba por el Parque Passy. Ella había decidido dar un pequeño paseo por ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos de cuando ella era más pequeña y sus padres pasaban mucho más tiempo con ella. Cuando su madre no tenía que apoyar a la nueva ministra y su padre no tenía tanto trabajo con los aurores británicos, justo antes de que naciera su querido hermano menor.

Ella caminaba mientras observaba a la gente que había por ahí, a los árboles y plantas que tanto le relajaban. Ella llegó a una especie de cúpula metálica que parecía ser el centro del lugar, cuando de repente escuchó unos acordes de guitarra que le llamaron la atención, eran tan armónicos que parecían transmitirle un sentimiento que le ponía la piel de gallina. La chica rápidamente se dispuso a buscar el origen de aquel sonido que le había fascinado. Rápidamente dio con la causa, la cual era un chico pelinegro con puntas de color turquesa, el cual vestía una sudadera color gris-azulado y tenía una playera con diseños que alusivos a Jagged Stone, también tenía unas muñequeras amarillas-anaranjadas y también vestía unos Jeans rasgados de color negro en combinación con un brazalete de cuero y unos tenis negros con blanco.

Ella observó cómo estaba recostado en el césped mientras usaba una mochila como apoyo para su cabeza, también notó como tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba disfrutando lo creaba al pasar sus manos sobre las cuerdas de su instrumento.

La chica lo observó embelesada hasta que el chico terminó de tocar y se levantó sacudiéndose no sin antes dejar su guitarra a un lado, la chica se le acercó para ver en que podía ayudarle.

—Hola —le saludó el muchacho mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

—H... hola —la chica le contestó algo nerviosa sin saber por qué.

—Noté que te quedaste embelesada por lo que estaba tocando —le dijo el chico haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

—Lo... lo que pasa es que tocabas de una manera bellísima —le confesó la chica de manera tímida causando que el chico la mirara enternecido.

El chico se puso una mano en la barbilla.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente pero la chica trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mía —le contestó la chica algo ruborizada pero tomó algo de seguridad y lo miro de reojo.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo? —le preguntó con simpleza.

—Luka.

—¿Te gustó como toqué? —Luka le preguntó con un tono juguetón a lo que ella sonrió.

—Sí, me pareció hermoso como tocaste, de hecho me recordaste lo que me dijo uno de mis profesores más queridos cuando dijo que la música era una de las magias más maravillosas —le contó ella a lo Luka alzó una ceja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se llama? —le preguntó con el mismo tono juguetón.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore —le dijo su nombre algo contenta.

—Me gustaría conocerlo —Luka le dijo de forma animada.

—Créeme lo harías —Mía le confirmó pero Luka vio a su hermana pasar por él.

—Bueno me tengo que ir pero me gustaría verte en otra ocasión.

—Ten por seguro que lo harás dejando sorprendido al músico pero recordó que tenía que ir al encuentro de su hermana pero no sin antes despedirse de ella.

Una vez que Luka se fue, Mía fue a esconderse para después aparecerse en la habitación del hotel en la que se estaba hospedando con sus padres y sus dos hermanos menores.


	24. Una Charla en el Limbo

**Capítulo 23: Una Charla en el Limbo**

Después de tener un gran paseo y pasar un muy buen rato con su amiga Marinette, Peter decidió ir con Saulo a ver si le podía ayudar con la prensa o más bien cómo tratar con ella. Cuando llegó a la casa del militar pero nadie le abrió por lo que se dispuso a ir a su hogar cuando una voz lo llamó de repente.

Él se sobresaltó pero recobró la compostura rápidamente al ver que el dueño de esa voz era Dante. Peter se preguntó cómo demonios le hacia él para salir de imprevisto y también por qué él era único en el lugar.

—Sabía que vendrías a pedir consejo sobre cómo lidiar con una entrevista —Dante explicó provocando que Peter lo mirara sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Peter preguntó, a lo que Dante hizo una sonrisa burlona.

—Recuerda que vengo del futuro.

—¿Pero no crees que su viaje no cambio algunas cosas? —Peter preguntó causando que Dante se pusiera una mano en el mentón.

Dante le miró a los ojos y asintió, él claramente estaba al tanto de eso.

—Claro que sí... pero debo averiguar qué fue lo que cambio para poder armar mi plan conforme a eso —Dante suspiró pesadamente—. Realmente quiero cambiar el futuro para bien, no quiero crecer en un mundo que está a un pelo de estallar en una Tercera Guerra Mundial —comentó con un tono deprimente, solo para componerse en un santiamén descolocando a Peter.

—Pero volviendo con tu problema con la prensa, yo podría ayudarte con el apoyo de Nathan —Dante le propuso a Peter, quién lo observó curioso.

—MI padre nos enseñó a lidiar con la prensa a Nathan y a mí por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir y he lo aquí... Aunque quien diría que se ocuparía en el pasado —comentó con una expresión astuta tallada en su cara.

—¿Y dónde están todos? —preguntó Peter algo confundido.

Dante no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Mi padre se encuentra junto con mi tío Gabriel ayudándolo a hacer su canción junto con la banda de Juleka y sus amigos... por otra parte mis bisabuelos fueron con un amigo suyo, del cual no me acuerdo de su nombre, aunque me acuerdo que su apellido era Fu. Y mis abuelos fueron a vigilar a un sospechoso de ser Hawk Moth —comentó con simpleza.

—O si quieres... mejor puedes venir mañana y entre todos te aconsejamos para que puedas lucirte a nivel nacional —le propuso dejándolo algo pensativo.

Peter lo pensó por un instante y decidió venir mejor cuando estuvieran todos, pues consideró que sería más efectivo que solo el consejo de Dante, a quien no conocía muy bien. Ya sin nada mejor que hacer se fue directo a su casa, en donde May lo recibió de una forma cálida. Después de saludar a su sobrino ella le dijo que Tony había preguntado por él, a lo que Peter le preguntó que si le dijo lo que quería.

May le contestó que él fue muy vago cuando le explicó pero que alcanzó a escuchar que era algo relacionado con una tal Marinette. El joven negó con la cabeza pensando que a lo mejor se estaba burlando de él por algo relacionado con ella, así que fue a encontrarse con él para ver que necesitaba.

_Una horas más tarde..._

Saulo no sabía dónde se encontraba y eso le desesperaba de gran manera pues solo veía un paraje gris plagado de una neblina espesa. Él empezó a caminar para ver si daba con algún indicio que le pudiera decir donde se encontraba. Mientras caminaba escuchaba como gruñidos, los cuales eran de advertencia y obviamente iban dirigidos hacia él. Sin más dilación decidió desenfundar su M1911 para defenderse en caso de que lo sea que le estuviera gruñendo se le fuera encima.

Mientras caminaba con el arma por delante no hacía más que preguntarse cómo demonios había llegado ahí y a su vez los gruñidos no hacían más que aumentar y oírse más cerca.

Pero de manera casi instantánea oyó como si hubiera hierba y esta fuera movida por alguien o algo pero reaccionó algo tarde, lo suficiente para que no para que su cuello no terminara entre sus fauces. Él se encontraba forcejeando en el suelo mientras la cosa no dejaba de intentar de mordisquearle la carótida, en eso vio que su M1911 había quedado justo a su alcance, pero cuando iba a tomarla con una de sus manos se oyó un detonación que le dejó con los oídos pitando.

Cuando se recuperó se quitó el cadáver de la bestia, la cual había sido abatida por un desconocido que tenía su fusil alzado pero la lámpara que tenía acoplada no lo dejaba contemplar su rostro pero pudo distinguir unos cabellos rubios y también que estaba vestido con un uniforme militar.

El militar se le acercó mientras se levantaba su pistola y la ponía en su pistolera debajo de su chaqueta. Cuando se le acercó también pudo distinguir que el fusil era un G3, el fusil era idéntico al de su hermano en especial por un estampado que tenía en el guardamanos.

—De todos los lugares que pude haberte encontrado, nunca me imaginé que estarías en la frontera entre el mundo de los sueños y el mundo de los muertos.

Saulo al oír la voz no pudo evitar abrir los ojos bastante sorprendido, él no había escuchado esa voz desde hacía 21 años, en esa intervención al ministerio de magia británico (sin contar cuando Gregkaf trató de imitarlo). El militar bajó su rifle y fue a su encuentro. Esos ojos vibrantes de color verde lo miraban con sorna, él siempre estaba protegiendo y esa vez no fue la excepción. Saulo no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa conmovido por ver al hombre que prácticamente era su gemelo a excepción del color de sus ojos y su cabello rubio platinado.

—¡Claude! —gritó otra voz que se acercaba rápidamente.

—Gracias a Dios que llegaste a tiempo... esa cosa… —la voz agradeció pero se calló al ver el cadáver de la bestia en el suelo.

Saulo pudo reconocer la voz de la desconocida que se había acercado pero no pudo ver su rostro, solo pudo ver sus ropajes de color blanco, rosa y negro que estaban repartidos entre su pantalón, chaqueta y camisa respectivamente.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Emilie, tampoco es como si él necesitara ayuda —Claude le confesó de forma astuta.

Emilie estaba pasmada, ella se preocupó por su primo pero al final de cuentas no fue como él necesitara su ayuda. Saulo viendo lo pensativo que su prima se había puesto decidió hablarle para ver qué era lo que pasaba, porque lo último que recordaba era estar vigilando a Gabriel Agreste junto con Sarah y que algo los había atacado y que él se había puesto delante de ella cubriéndola.

—Emilie —Saulo le llamó la atención.

Ella pareció volver en sí ante el llamado de su primo.

—¿En dónde demonios estoy? —Saulo preguntó bastante confundido mientras que ella lo examinaba con la mirada, como tratando de averiguar si esa cosa le había hecho daño.

—Estamos en el limbo —le contestó Claude de forma seria, con una mirada que delataba preocupación que también delataba un miedo profundo, como si tuviera miedo ante la posibilidad de haber fallado.

Saulo trataba de comprender en qué diablos se había metido. Demonios él no quería que Sarah llorara, no quería dejarla sola, tampoco quería que Pablo se quedara sin su padre y también quería acabar con todo ese puto ciclo que lo atormentaba... y lo terminaría matando a Kingpin, porque ese era su plan, lo mataría en vez de capturarlo y entregarlo a las autoridades francesas o landavidesas.

—¿Y qué demonios era esa cosa? —Saulo preguntó algo sorprendido mientras miraba el cadáver y trataba de encontrarle similitud con cualquier animal que él conocía.

Emilie estaba confundida por el hecho que su primo se encontrara ahí. Ella estaba contenta por volver a ver nuevamente a Claude pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Saulo, aunque sabía que tenía la reputación de volver posible lo imposible. Por su parte Claude estaba contrariado, él sabía de la habilidad Pensatiempo, la cual poseía su hermano... pero aun así no era lo suficientemente potente para poder enviarse a sí mismo a este plano, lo más cercano a eso fue transportar las conciencias de los jóvenes héroes de París y el cuerpo de Gregkaf.

—Eso era un exterminador —soltó Claude con un tono de voz serio—. Esas cosas son demonios que degustan con gran placer de los incautos que pasean por sus territorios, fue una suerte que pudiera traerlo —comentó con un tono un poco más aliviado mientras señalaba su H&K G3.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo pequeño Saulo? —preguntó Claude con un tono más alegre.

A Saulo el tono de voz de su hermano le pareció demasiado al de su querido hijo.

—Lo último que recuerdo es estar vigilando a Gabriel Agreste cuando una cosa negra nos atacó, más precisamente a Sarah y lo único que pude hacer es cubrirla con mi cuerpo cuando lanzó una cosa de color negro.

Emilie sabía que su esposo era Hawk Moth pero no esperaba que hubiera causado tanto revuelo, lo suficiente para que su primo tuviera que intervenir. Ella quería hablar con él, quería convencerlo para que dejara esa locura pero siempre que lo intentaba se encontraba con una pared de color negro que se lo impedía y si intentaba destruirla, la misma pared le regresaba el mismo daño que ella le infringía con ayuda de Dusuu.

—Con que la hija del capitán Arenas ¿eh?

Ella escuchó que Claude le preguntó con un tono algo chismoso.

—Brigadier, de hecho —Saulo le respondió a su hermano con un tono simple.

Emilie no pudo evitar negar divertida por la interacción de los hermanos.

—¿Brigadier? —preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a su hermano y a su prima.

—¿Sabes? lo del '81 fue el detonante para que su carrera militar avanzara de forma meteórica —Saulo le confesó pero eso le dejó demasiadas interrogantes al rubio porque él sabía que el padre de la esposa de su hermano había muerto al parar un ataque terrorista en King's Cross, justo en el mismo día que su hija entraba en Hogwarts y justamente eso fue en el '81.

—Sé lo que piensas y "eso" es justo lo que pienso usar que nuestra querida prima vuelva con su esposo y con su hijo... bueno si es que no termino matando a su esposo en el proceso.

Emilie se puso pálida al oír a su primo.

Ella detestaba la decisión que su esposo había tomado pero aún lo amaba y sabía que si ella hablaba con él, podría hacer que cambiara su opinión y que colaborara con su primo pero esa maldita pared se lo impedía. Claude al ver como se había puesto su prima rápidamente le dijo que eso era una mala broma del pequeño Saulo e hizo que este aceptara a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué ella? —preguntó Claude en clara referencia a Sarah.

—Porque ella me transmite todo lo que Marie-Anne te trasmitía a ti. Ella me brindo apoyo cuando más lo necesite. Ella me brindo cariño y amor cuando yo solo quería huir de él y porque ella me enseñó que alejando a las personas que quiero podía sería peor que tenerlos a mi lado para poder protegerlos, por eso la amo, por eso amo a la Teniente Sarah Isabel Arenas —Saulo confesó ante la mirada satisfecha de ambos.

Saulo no comprendía por qué ellos estaban bastantes satisfechos por la respuesta que les había dado pero Emilie lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y qué sientes por Pablo? —le preguntó ella sin rodeos.

—Mucho amor y cariño.

Emilie alzó una ceja pues la respuesta era bastante ambigua, ella le iba a reclamar pero se dio cuenta que él no había terminado de hablar.

—Él es la luz de mi vida junto con Sarah, él cambio mi vida para bien además de que fue un antes y un después en ella y él fue quien mató a esa parte de mí que tanto odie, él me dio todavía más fuerzas para seguir adelante y no rendirme... de volver posible lo imposible —Saulo suspiró pesadamente—. Él siempre será mi pequeño y mi campeón, y yo siempre lo protegeré —comentó recordando cuando le dio su VP-70 cuando supo que era el momento adecuado.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Saulo se dio cuenta de que sus dos familiares estaban bastantes conmovidos por sus respuestas pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—Nunca creí que podrías ser tan cursi pero esa es la clave para que puedas regresar —comentó con un tono burlón.

—¿Cómo? ¿No estoy muerto? —preguntó atónito, pues había asumido que había muerto y que por eso estaba ahí.

—¡Claro que no! —le gritó Claude bastante conmovido.

—Tu querida Sarah es la que te mantiene respirando, y en este momento te está atendiendo con su magia —le comentó Emilie.

—Pero lo que sea que te haya atrapado aquí puede ser derrotado con el poder más grande del universo —le explicó Claude.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Saulo en un tono anhelante.

—El amor —continuó Emilie terminando lo que quería decir Claude.

—¿Amor? —preguntó Saulo sin comprender.

—¿El poder más grande del universo? —Saulo volvió a preguntar—. Ni que fuera una fuerza mágica que lo soluciona todo —negó al no comprender lo que le querían decir.

—Nosotros nunca dijimos que fuera una fuerza mágica que lo soluciona todo —le contradijo Claude.

—El amor es esa fuerza que surge por el deseo de ayudar a los demás, aun encima del bienestar propio... sin importar que tengas que sacrificar todo lo que tienes —Emilie hizo una pausa—. Tu demuestras esa fuerza cuando se trata de tu familia, pero aún más cuando se trata de gente inocente y desprotegida... o ya olvidaste cuando ayudaste a ese pobre sujeto que te trató de asaltar para conseguir dinero para los medicamentos de su hija —Saulo miró sorprendido a su prima, pues eso era algo que solo él y Sarah sabían.

—Antecediste por él y le conseguiste una vida digna, aun sabiendo que te podrían arruinar la vida por eso... arriesgaste toda tu credibilidad y hasta tu libertad para ayudarlo.

Saulo empezó a comprender lo que le querían decir su prima y su hermano. Él trató de enfocarse en esa fuerza y activó su ojo ilusorio, usándolo como catalizador y causando que lo que sea que lo tenía cautivo lo dejara libre causando que se abriera una especie de portal a un lado de él. Sus familiares lo miraron con orgullo, pues sabían que si alguien podía captar el punto a la primera era él. Saulo miró con tristeza a su hermano y a su prima, pues era el momento de decir adiós.

A él no le salían las palabras pues todas morían en su garganta, parecía que se había quedado mudo. Claude puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que su hermano lo mirara a los ojos.

—No importa que pase pequeño Saulo... nosotros siempre te querremos y te cuidaremos, sabemos que lograras acabar con ese embrollo y que harás que una familia se reúna de nuevo. Así que no llores porque yo, Emilie y Marie-Anne estaremos cuidándote desde aquí.

Saulo trato de ahogar una lágrima pero no pudo y en un movimiento impulsivo los abrazo a ambos transmitiéndoles todo lo que sentía y una vez que se separó de ellos. Claude lo miró algo avergonzado y se rasco la nuca de forma insistente.

—Eh Saulo... podrías devolverle este rifle a nuestro padre... lo tome prestado cuando me entere que estabas en esta zona y sabía que podrías estar en peligro... pero desafortunadamente no puedo devolvérselo.

Él le pasó el G3 y Saulo lo miró detenidamente y se rasco el cuello.

—¡¿Y qué diablos le voy a decir?! ¿Qué su hijo muerto de alguna forma tomo su fusil y lo transportó al limbo? —Saulo le preguntó de forma sarcástica, a lo que Claude lo observó taimadamente.

—Básicamente eso ¡Ah! y también que yo y Emilie le mandamos saludos a él y a nuestra madre —Claude le contestó mientras lo empujaba por el portal, el cual desapareció una vez que lo cruzó.

Después de que Saulo se fuera con el rifle, Emilie miró a Claude con algo de preocupación.

—¿Crees que él vaya a estar bien? —Emilie le preguntó, a lo que Claude esbozo una sonrisa confiada

—Lo estará Emilie... lo estará... ya sabes cómo es él —Claude le afirmó calmando a su prima mientras una mujer vestida de blanco que se posaba a su lado y reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sarah veía preocupada a su esposo, ella trataba de reanimarlo tratando de usar sus conocimientos de medimaga.

Ella sabía que él no estaba muerto, ella se negaba a creerlo peo rápidamente notó como Saulo estaba reaccionando pero antes de que abriera los ojos por completo, notó como un rifle apareció a su lado pero rápidamente notó que era el rifle del hermano de su esposo por el estampado que estaba en el guardamanos. Saulo estaba tratando de levantarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sarah lo ayudó a sentarse. Saulo giró su cabeza y vió el fusil de su hermano y cayó en cuenta que todo había sido real, que no había sido una alucinación por la falta de oxígeno.

—¿En dónde estamos Cariño? —preguntó el capitán algo ofuscado, a lo que Sarah lo miró con una expresión aliviada.

—Estamos en un tejado al lado de la mansión Agreste —Sarah le contestó de forma tranquila mientras Saulo respiraba profundamente tratando de recuperarse por completo.

—Estábamos vigilando a Gabriel cuando Adrien apareció con una expresión algo angustiada por una de las ventanas y acto seguido una cosa de color negro nos atacó...

Sarah parecía a punto de quebrarse pero Saulo le pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla tranquilizándola de manera efectiva.

—Eso no importa ya, lo que importa es que ambos estamos bien... mejor vámonos a casa para ver a nuestro hijo —le indico de forma calmada mientras con una mano le acariciaba el rostro y con la otra recogía el fusil.

_Al día siguiente..._

Sarah leía con ímpetu su querido libro, el cual tenía desde que tenía 17 años. Pablo miró con curiosidad el libro y vio su título, el cual ponía: La Liberación por Annette Boissieu.

Eso hizo el muchacho que se descolocara pero Sarah aparto su mirada del libro y lo miró con curiosidad pero antes que pudiera preguntarle algo fue interrumpida por su nieto Dante.

—Abuela... creo que debo contarte quien es Ernesto Venegas... por favor, solo no te vayas a alterar cuando te cuente porque es alguien muy cercano a ti.

Tal afirmación hizo que ella se empezara a preocupar ya estaba intuyendo quien era y no era fácil digerir que esa persona que tanto quería iba a ser la causante de la caída de Landavidis y del casi estallido de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.


	25. La Entrevista

**Capítulo 24: La Entrevista**

Marinette ya estaba ansiosa, pues ese día sería la entrevista que le había concedido a Nadja y también sabía con toda certeza que su querido amigo también iba a ir, aunque había notado cierta reticencia cuando habló por ella. La chica seguía con esos pensamientos cuando una mano interrumpió su visión mientras iba de arriba hacia abajo tratando de llamar su atención.

Ella rápidamente volvió en sí y reaccionó de una forma algo exagerada pegando un pequeño brinco, que sin duda llamó la atención de la Srita. Bustier, quien negó con la cabeza y siguió dando su clase. Alya suspiró aliviada y centró su atención en Marinette tratando de no llamar la atención de su profesora e hizo que la peliazul le mirara a los ojos. Ella le cuestionó la razón de que ella estuviera en sincronía con el universo, como si fuera uno con el Tao, a lo que Marinette no le pudo contestar por el hecho de que consideró que sería muy revelador para su amiga, así que le inventó una historia que le pareció bastante convincente.

—Bien chicos, ya leímos y entendimos un poco de lo que consiste Notre-Dame de Víctor Hugo —la Srita. Bustier hizo una pausa mientras miraba toda el aula—. Como tarea me traerán un pequeño ensayo sobre lo que entendieron de la lectura, ya para poder proseguir con el siguiente libro el cual es La Libération, el cual es un libro que les interesará, se los prometo —les aseguró con un tono animado mientras recogía sus cosas mientras sonaba el timbre indicando que las clases habían terminado.

Peter estaba ansioso por llegar al hogar de los Salazar-Boissieu para ver si lo podían ayudar con su problema con la entrevista. Después de dejar a Marinette en su casa, no sin antes despedirse de una forma efusiva que hizo que esbozara una sonrisa boba que supo disimular demasiado bien. Él estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que quería hacer y eso era llegar con su amigo y su familia.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de París no podía evitar reírse de lo que hubiera ocurrido si hubiera ido con Tony Stark, no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiera dicho que expusiera su identidad ante las cámaras como él lo había hecho y que eso le había resultado bastante bien (bueno si no contamos el intento de asesinato en su contra). Él seguía con esos pensamientos cuando de repente chocó con una chica castaña que aparentaba tener un par de años más que él. Rápidamente se disculpó y la chica le dijo que no había problema y prosiguió su camino sin problemas, pero no notó que parecía que la chica lo estaba siguiendo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo y tocó el timbre. Casi al instante oyó la voz de Sarah diciendo que ahí iba, cuando ella abrió la puerta rápidamente vio a Peter y le sonrió afablemente, y de manera casi inmediata lo invitó a pasar.

—¿Qué pasa Peter? —le preguntó Sarah de forma tranquila y relajada a pesar de la revelación que su nieto le había hecho.

—Venía a ver si podían ayudarme en un pequeño problema en el que me metí —le comentó de forma tímida a pesar de que ya conocía a la pelirroja.

—¡Claro Peter! —Sarah le contestó bastante animada haciendo que el chico se sonrojara pero ella se puso una mano en el mentón algo pensativa—. ¿Y cuál es ese problema? espero que Stark no te haya metido en uno de sus problemas... porque si no —ella le preguntó pero fue interrumpida por Dante, quien había llegado a la sala guiado por la charla.

—Nada de eso abuela, lo que Peter necesita es que le ayudemos con una entrevista que va a dar hoy por la noche.

La respuesta de Dante hizo que Sarah dejara de murmurar cosas sobre un Stark irresponsable que deja a su pupilo a su suerte y que ella esbozara una sonrisa cómplice.

—Has venido al lugar indicado Peter —le respondió la francotiradora mientras los dejaba en la sala e iba por los demás.

Rápidamente Saulo, Pablo, Gabriel, Nathan, Annette y Harcos se encontraban en la sala principal y lo miraron de forma interrogante. Cuando Sarah llegó, Peter les procedió a contar cuál era su problema y como se había metido en él.

—Peter, sé que no hablamos mucho y que a veces puedo llegar a ser intimidante pero te puedo aconsejar que no pierdas la calma y que no dejes que el entrevistador se dé cuente que te tiene en su poder, también no seas impulsivo y respondas lo primero que se te venga a la mente —Harcos suspiró y se dispuso a continuar—. Tienes que escuchar claramente lo que te está preguntando para poder responder de forma oportuna y concisa para poder ganarle en su propio juego, guiándolo por donde tú quieras... puedes creerme a mí me ha funcionado en los 55 años que llevo como General Supremo —le comentó de forma burlona siendo secundado por Annette quien también había usado la misma estrategia en el pasado.

Pasado unos minutos en el cual la familia le daba consejos sobre cómo responder, que hacer, que no hacer. Peter parecía ir captando todo lo que decían, no por nada era una las personas más inteligentes que ellos habían conocido.

Mientras seguían con eso sonó el timbre de la casa. Pablo fue a ver quién era, solo para ser arrollado al abrir la puerta, Sarah fue a ver qué había pasado pues había escuchado el alboroto. Cuando ella le iba a preguntar a su hijo se quedó pasmada por la chica que estaba abrazando a su hijo de una forma bastante efusiva. La castaña dejó de abrazar a Pablo y centró su atención en Sarah.

—¡Tía! —la chica le abrazó de forma efusiva, tan rápido que Sarah no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente pues lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con delicadeza.

—Hola Mía —Sarah le contestó con un tono que denotaba cariño—. Yo creía que iban a llegar en 4 días —le afirmó con curiosidad pero Mía sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ese era el plan, tía pero entre mi papá, Ernesto y yo pudimos convencer a mi mamá para que pudiéramos venir un poco ante —le contó con una sonrisa.

—¿Así que Amelia vino? —Sarah le preguntó a su sobrina, a lo que ella asintió contenta.

—Claro tía, ella dijo que por nada del mundo se iba a perder un duelo protagonizado por mi papá.

Sarah negó con la cabeza algo divertida por lo que su sobrina le había contado, y no podía creer la respuesta de Amelia porque por lo general ella solía tener un carácter serio, aunque se acordó que a veces se relajaba cuando su hermano estaba con ella.

Un par de minutos más tarde tan madre, como hijo llegaron a la sala principal acompañados por la chica de cabellos castaños, Peter se quedó pasmado al ver a la chic pues era la misma con la había chocado y rápidamente se puso a pedirle disculpas pero ella le dijo que no había problemas. Tanto Pablo como Gabriel, Nathan y Dante se rieron por lo bajo por la suerte del Parker.

_—Con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos—_ pensó Peter de forma resignada y divertida.

Tras pasar un rato agradable en compañía de la familia Salazar, Peter se tuvo que retirar para hacer sus deberes de la escuela y prepararse para la entrevista y tomar los consejos que le habían dado. No sin antes recordarles que la entrevista iba a ser por la noche en el horario estelar y también que le desearan suerte, recibiendo un gran asentimiento que le dio ánimos.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad del amor y Nadja estaba nerviosa porque ninguno de los tres protectores de París había llegado, además de que su productora no dejaba de acosarla con amenazas de retirar su programa y tampoco dejaba de subestimarla diciéndole que su programa sería un fracaso. Ella estaba a punto de llegar a su límite pero para su suerte Spider-Man hizo una entrada espectacular.

—Espero que hayan grabado eso —Spider-Man comentó con una seguridad que no sabía de donde venía.

Unos instantes después llegó Chat Noir y se sentó en uno de los sillones, no sin antes tomar un refresco de una mesita que estaba en el centro de los asientos.

Mientras llegaba Ladybug, Nadja le hechó una mirada a su pulsera, la cual le informaba del rating, lo que causó que se preocupara pues estaba en una marca roja la cual le indicaba que era muy bajo. Mientras exhalaba para poder desahogarse vio como llegaba Ladybug para poder empezar con el programa de una vez.

Los Salazar se habían reunido en la sala principal para ver el programa. Ellos confiaban en que Peter iba a poner en práctica todo le indicaron pero no pudieron evitar preocuparse un poco al ver que también iban a participar Ladybug y Chat Noir, no es que no confiaran en ellos, sino que sabían de primera mano que la heroína tendía a ser un poco impulsiva pero confiaban en que su sensatez podría con eso. A su vez también Gabriel Agreste había sintonizado el programa pero no pudo evitar sospechar que Chat Noir era su hijo por el hecho que no se encontrara en la casa.

Al igual que en la casa de Marinette por parte de Alya y Manon, y en otras partes de la ciudad. También en una casa de la ciudad de Henacipla, la capital de Landavidis, el programa había sido sintonizado por un matrimonio que nadie hubiera pensado... el cual era conformado por Geroi e Irina, los reyes de Landavidis.

Todo estaba listo y empezó el programa siendo presentado por la reportera ante la mirada atenta de los espectadores. Rápidamente pasó a presentar a sus invitados, los cuales saludaron a la cámara y Ladybug tomó la palabra.

—Gracias por invitarnos al programa Nadja, es un honor estar aquí.

Tanto Spider-Man como Chat Noir respaldaron las palabras de su amiga y también Chat le guiñó un ojo a la cámara de forma coqueta y Spider-Man negó divertido.

—Es mejor no darle alas a este minino extrovertido Nadja —el arácnido comentó haciendo Chat lo mirara divertido.

—Eso también podría aplicar para ti arañita —le respondió Chat Noir con un tono burlón.

—Parece que llevan un buen trabajo de equipo y de amistad por lo que veo —comentó Nadja al ver la interacción.

—Así es Nadja, los tres somos buenos amigos y también hay buena química de equipo —Ladybug le comentó con un tono tranquilo, a lo que Nadja decidió hacer una pregunta.

—¿Cómo fue posible eso, si tenemos en cuenta que Spider-Man es relativamente nuevo en el equipo?

Spider-Man tomó la palabra.

—Verás Nadja, la primera vez que los ayude fue a detener un asalto a mano armada, de hecho los ladrones habían acorralado a Ladybug mientras ella se cubría de sus disparos. Fue ahí cuando yo le quité los rifles y me puse a pelear con ellos —contó Spider-Man pero fue interrumpido por Nadja.

—¿Cómo fue que pudiste desarmar a los ladrones?

Spider-Man solo rió.

—Fue con mis telarañas —el héroe arácnido contestó mientras lanzaba una telaraña unos metros por encima de la cámara—. Pero volviendo a lo anterior, Ladybug noqueó a uno que me iba a apuñalar por la espalda, a lo que yo le agradecí. Para terminar en un principio se cuestionaron sobre mi presencia pero Ladybug me dio la confianza y yo la fui afianzando hasta que llegamos a este punto —terminó de contar.

—Vaya historia tienen —comentó la reportera algo sorprendida por el relato.

—La gente dice conocerlos pero no lo hacen realmente. Los hemos visto salvando París pero no sabemos más y esta historia es reflejo de ello —comentó Nadja en un tono afable pero sediento por saber más cosas.

—Pues hoy es tu día de suerte Nadja, porque esta noche no te ocultaremos nada —comentó Chat Noir con un tono de voz "cool".

—Bueno me disculpó por discrepar con mi compañero pero tenemos que mantener algunos secretos... como nuestra identidad secreta por ejemplo —Ladybug corrigió a su compañero de forma rápida y algo nerviosa.

—¡Por supuesto Ladybug! —Nadja le contestó animada pero no por lo que la heroína creía, sino porque ella supo con quien tenía que ir más adelante.

—¡¿Qué tal si comenzamos con algunas preguntas de sus fans?! —les propuso mientras conectaba su Tablet al monitor del programa.

—Adelante —aceptaron los héroes de París.

Spider-Man miraba quien había aparecido en la pantalla, de hecho se había sorprendido por ver quién era y no por ser ella, sino que denotaba una admiración por los tres, en especial por Ladybug.

Nadja le agradeció a la chica por contestar y también le preguntó su nombre y su pregunta .

—¿Es broma Nadja? ¡La única persona que podría ser la primera en llamar soy yo! ¡La admiradora con más prestigio de Ladybug! —le reclamó la chica con un tono bastante altanero.

—¡Oh sí, es verdad! ¡Hola Chloé Bourgeois, la querida hija del alcalde de París! —le saludó la periodista con una emoción falsa.

—Tampoco olvides que mi papi es el gerente del **Le Grand París**, el mejor hotel de lujo en toda la ciudad —le reclamó la rubia a la reportera por no comentar ese detalle.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza y pensó en decir algo malo sobre ella pero recordó lo que Annette le había dicho cuando sucedió lo de Lila, así que suspiró y se calmó aprovechando que Nadja ni la cámara le estaban prestando atención pero no espero que Spider-Man la tratara de tranquilizar, aunque sinceramente no se sorprendió cuando Chat Noir la vio de forma coqueta y le sonriera de forma seductora.

—No tengo ninguna pregunta que hacer —comentó Chloé para el asombro de Nadja, aunque los héroes ya esperaban algo por el estilo.

—Solo quería decir ¡Hola!, porque todos saben que Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man somos amigos y más desde que me salvaron —comentó la rubia vanidosa con un tono de voz bastante meloso, el cual desafortunadamente hizo que la audiencia del programa bajara, provocando que Nadja se preocupara pero ella lo pudo disimular muy bien.

—Gracias Chloé Bourgeois, ahora si me lo permite pasaremos a la siguiente llamada —le indicó la periodista provocando que la rubia hiciera un escándalo.

—¡Oye no he terminado! ¡Quién te dio permiso de...! —pero Chloé fue interrumpida por Nadja al cortar la llamada.

Nadja se disculpó con los héroes algo avergonzada por el actuar de la rubia.

—No hay problema Nadja, eso suele pasar muy a menudo —desestimó Spider-Man—. Quisiéramos tener tiempo para poder saludarlos a todos pero desafortunadamente eso no es posible, en especial porque el crimen no descansa —afirmó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus compañeros.

—Miau Nadja, en especial en una ciudad tan grande como París —comentó Chat Noir en apoyo de la arañita.

—Eso es cierto chicos, ahora si me lo permiten pasaremos a la siguiente llamada —comentó la reportera mientras tomaba la Tablet y conectaba la siguente llamada.

Al conectar la llamada apareció Alya, la cual estaba bastante emocionada por aparecer en televisión. Eso pareció sorprender a Chat Noir y a Spider-Man pero no a Ladybug que ya conocía como era su amiga.

—Hola Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man. Yo soy Alya y me preguntó si me podrían dar una entrevista para el Ladyblog, ya como saben que tengo más seguidores que Nadja ¿Qué opinan? —les propuso la morena tomando desprevenidos a los tres y causó que Nadja hiciera una mueca nerviosa.

—Eh sí... claro Alya, me encantaría hacerlo —le contestó Ladybug de forma incomoda y nerviosa a lo que Alya le agradeció bastante contenta.

Pero lo que no esperaba nadie es que apareciera una pequeña niña detrás de la dueña del Ladyblog, una pequeña niña morena se puso en frente de Alya y le preguntó que si podía verse, solo para proceder a saludar a su madre haciendo que ella se pusiera algo nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla y la productora la volvió a hostigar pero ella respiró profundo y miró a su hija.

—¿Manon? ¿Y Marinette? —Nadja le preguntó a la chica haciendo que Ladybug se pusiera nerviosa otra vez pero ya era algo evidente.

Spider-Man ya estaba deduciendo que Marinette podría ser Ladybug pero mejor se lo guardó y volvió a tranquilizar a la chica, para en caso de ser quien pensaba, no terminara exponiéndose a televisión nacional.

—Fue a decirle algo a sus papás —respondió Manon con simpleza y algo confundida.

—Sí, y ya se ha tardado bastante hablando con ellos —Alya apoyó a Manon haciendo que Ladybug se pusiera más nerviosa y también que Spider-Man sospechara más sobre la identidad de su compañera y Chat Noir solo desestimó toda la charla.

—¿Qué está pasando Nadja? ¿Esto es una broma? ¡Consigue esa primicia ahora! —le cuestionó la productora para proceder a meterle presión haciendo que la reportera se pusiera más nerviosa y procedió a cortar la llamada.

Nadja procedió a mirar a los héroes, quienes la miraban confundidos.

—Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man. Hay muchos admiradores que los ven como una pareja y hasta sospechan que hay un triángulo amoroso —afirmó la entrevistadora de forma directa enfocándose en Ladybug, quien fue tomada por sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! —la heroína solo atinó a preguntar bastante confundida.

—¿Confirman su relación, aquí, en esta noche? —le preguntó de forma insistente abrumando a la heroína y viendo lo que Nadja se proponía Spider-Man decidió intervenir.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Salazar-Boissieu, todos miraban la entrevista bastante sorprendidos por el giro que las cosas estaban tomando.

—¿Qué pretende ella con esas preguntas? —preguntó Sarah en alusión a la reportera bastante indignada.

—No lo sé, hija pero parece que Ladybug no va aguantar tanta presión —le contestó Harcos bastante serio—. Si sigue así las cosas no van a terminar bien —afirmó recibiendo un asentimiento de todos los demás.

—Espero que Peter pueda lidiar con la situación —comentó la pelirroja algo preocupada.

—Lo hará lo mejor que pueda cariño. Ya viste como iba manejando la situación y también que no se había puesto nervioso ante las cámaras... solo ten fe en él mi amor, recuerda que es el hijo de nuestros amigos —Saulo la trató de tranquilizar para después proceder a abrazarla para seguir viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

Volviendo a la entrevista todo parecía estar en una tensión bastante pesada.

—Lo siento Nadja pero no estamos aquí para contestar preguntas tan personales —le contestó la heroína antes de que Spider-Man pudieran intervenir, sin saber que eso intensificara el asedio por parte de la reportera.

—Miau, a mi Lady le salieron las garrrras —se burló Chat Noir dándole alas a Nadja.

—Me dijiste que habría una gran primicia y hasta ahora no la he visto —la productora le reclamó a Nadja bastante molesta.

Eso pareció afectar a Nadja quien procedió a mostrar unas fotos bastantes sugerentes, claro si no tienen contexto. Ladybug, Spider-Man se sorprendieron pero Ladybug fue a responderle de forma impulsiva, cosa que aumento el rating de forma sobresaliente dándole más ánimo a Nadja, quien seguía atosigando a Ladybug hasta que llegó a un punto de quiebre.

—Puedo explicarte el contexto de esas imágenes Nadja —comentó Spider-Man manteniendo la calma aparentemente.

—Verás, en esa —el héroe arácnido señaló la foto que la reportera había puesto en la pantalla, en la cual aparecían él y Ladybug de una forma algo sugerente, como si se fueran a dar un beso en los labios—. Yo había salvado a Ladybug de que la asesinaran recibiendo un disparo por ella... si se fijan bien puede apreciarse la mancha de sangre en mi hombro izquierdo —comentó de manera seria mientras señalaba la mancha de sangre.

—¿Y cuándo fue que sucedió eso? —preguntó la reportera algo impresionada pero aún seguía con la meta de conseguir una jugosa primicia.

—Fue hace unos días cuando detuvimos el intento de secuestro de la hija del alcalde, y para su buena suerte nosotros pudimos impedirlo como se muestra en la foto.

Nadja al ver como el héroe arácnido había evitado su envestida seleccionó otra foto que podría sacar de contexto para conseguir su objetivo pero Spider-Man conseguía evadir cada uno de sus intentos, así que decidió intentarlo con Chat Noir para ver si podía sacarle algo. Le mostró una foto en la cual él y Ladybug parecían bastantes cercanos. Chat no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese suceso, recordó como había atrapado a su lady cuando estaban luchando contra un akumatizado aunque eso había sucedido antes de que la arañita llegara a París.

Chat Noir daba respuestas algo ambiguas pero era obvio que no era lo que él quería decir. Nadja siguió atosigando al héroe con temática de gato pero Ladybug ya no podía con sus nervios, parecía como si estuvieran en una especie de interrogatorio de la policía; la cual era buena inventando historias para la fiscalía.

—¡Nadja es suficiente! —exclamó la heroína completamente fastidiada, Spider-Man trató de calmarla pero no pareció ser efectivo.

—Nosotros aceptamos venir para dar a conocer que nosotros siempre vamos a proteger a París, que los ciudadanos pueden estar seguros que nosotros siempre estaremos para salvarlos pero no para revelar algo tan personal como lo que nos acabas de cuestionar —comentó Ladybug con una expresión fría, que hizo que varios espectadores alzaran una ceja incrédulos por lo que estaba sucediendo en el programa, entre ellos la familia Salazar.

—¿Por qué no quieren decirnos la verdad? —preguntó la reportera bastante nerviosa a lo que Ladybug la observó bastante seria

—Pero estamos diciendo la verdad —contesto la heroína tratando de contener su reacción por el aprecio que le tenía a la reportera.

Nadja miraba suplicante a los héroes de París pero Ladybug ya había tomado su decisión.

—¡Esta entrevista se terminó! —exclamó la heroína mientras tomaba los brazos de sus compañeros para proceder a salir del set, no sin antes de que Spider-Man le diera una mirada de pena y pidiéndole disculpas por el actuar de su compañera.


	26. La Plática de un Tío y un Sobrino

**Capítulo 25: La Plática de un Tío y un Sobrino**

Nadja miró el suelo bastante triste, pues su oportunidad de tener un programa en el horario estelar se había ido al diablo, todo por la culpa de su productora que la había menospreciado y la había presionado para sacar algo. Todo había ido bien a excepción de las videollamadas, las intervenciones de Spider-Man parecían ser bastantes enriquecedoras y Chat Noir en conjunto con Ladybug hacían una buena dupla cómica aunque con lo presionada que estaba no lo pudo apreciar bien. La reportera seguía con esos pensamientos mientras una pequeña mariposa negra se posaba en su hombro.

—Papá —Pablo le llamó a Saulo, el cual le volteó a ver con bastante curiosidad.

—Dime, campeón —le contestó el capitán en un tono afable.

—¿No crees que Ladybug fue algo dura con la conductora del programa?

Saulo hizo una mueca que mostraba algo de decepción pero la deshizo rápidamente aunque Pablo la alcanzó a ver.

—Sí hijo, ella fue bastante dura con ella... aunque no la culpo —el capitán le contestó haciendo que Pablo lo viera con curiosidad

—Verás, ella no está acostumbrada a dar entrevistas y por lógica era blanco fácil para caer bajo la presión, que fue lo que todos vimos a nivel nacional —le contestó Saulo de forma seria pero tranquila—. Solo espero que la reportera no termine siendo akumatizada —soltó siendo secundado por Sarah, quien estaba pendiente de la conversación que su hijo y su esposo estaban teniendo.

Spider-Man se sentía mal por cómo habían terminado las cosas con Nadja. Él deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo hubiera salido bien pero desafortunadamente todo había sido en vano. Él tampoco culpaba a su compañera, él sabía que también podría haber reaccionado de forma similar pero por eso mismo fue con la familia de su amigo para tratar de remediar eso, se sorprendió de lo bien que lo estaba manejando pues no era del tipo que saliera a dar entrevistas y salir ante los medios, los cuales lo había difamado y lo trataron de hacer ver como un villano en el pasado cuando en realidad las cosas no eran así.

Mientras se columpiaba en compañía de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar ver como una pantalla adquiría un color azul eléctrico, como si sufriera una especie de sobrecarga o algo por el estilo. Él decidió llamar la atención de sus compañeros para ver qué era lo que sucedía, cuando los tres llegaron al sitio notaron como una akumatizada Nadja Chamack los miraba de forma burlona.

—Oh miren a quienes tenemos aquí ¡A los héroes de París! —Mencionó la akumatizada bastante alegre.

—¡Los espectadores están deseando saber sus identidades secretas y para eso deben entrarme sus miraculous!

—O si no qué —le cuestionó Spider-Man bastante desafiante haciendo que la villana se riera de su valentía.

—Oh cariño, si ellos no me entregan sus miraculous, entonces su querida amiga Chloé Bourgeois pagará las consecuencias —comentó la akumatizada con un tono dulce de voz mientras se apartaba para dejar ver a una Chloé bastante atemorizada, pues la villana la había colgado en un borde de la torre Eiffel.

—Maldita sea —Spider-Man maldijo entre dientes bastante fastidiado.

Los tres se reunieron para hablar del asunto y a su vez para planear una estrategia para atraparla, Spider-Man consideraba que debía ser rápido pues parecía que las ataduras que tenía la hija del acalde no aguantarían mucho al parecer.

—¡Vamos! ¡Que esperan héroe! ¡Que su público quiere saber su respuesta, salvan a esta jovencita o la dejan morir pero mantienen su identidad secreta a salvo! ¡Decidan que su tiempo se acaba! —comentó la villana mientras empezaba a zarandear a la pobre chica que no dejaba de temblar.

Después de hablarlo por unos minutos, los tres decidieron ir con la villana y hacer una finta, solo esperaban que toda esa jugada les saliera bien.

—¡Oye! ¡Reina de los bobos! —le gritó el héroe arácnido.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lleguemos hasta ti de forma rápida, si estas al otro lado de la ciudad?! —le cuestionó haciendo que la villana se riera de forma estridente y ella procedió a sacar una mano a través de la pantalla, tal cual como lo haría la niña del aro.

Los tres procedieron a atravesar la pantalla para llegar hasta ella y una vez que los estuvieron no pudieron hacer una sonrisa arrogante.

—Parece que te tenemos Reina de los Amarillistas —comentó Chat Noir de forma burlona cuando Spider-Man salvó a Chloé y la puso detrás de él para mantenerla a salvo a pesar de que la Bourgeois se había puesto algo pesada, pero lo que no esperaban es que la villana se riera de forma burlona de ellos.

—No, lo que ustedes no sabes es que yo los tengo a ustedes —comentó Reina Primicia bastante contenta porque el rating se estaba yendo hacia las nubes.

La villana empezó a atravesar una pantalla para irse de ahí y contraatacar pero lo que no esperaba que una descarga eléctrica la dejó paralizada. Los jóvenes héroes de París vieron quien había sido el causante de tal acto y notaron que era el héroe de acero, el famosísimo Iron Man.

—¡Vamos mocoso, quítenle el akuma que no puedo mantenerla así por mucho tiempo! —Iron Man le apresuró sorprendiendo al héroe arácnido que no había escuchado ningún chiste por parte de él.

Ladybug en compañía de Chat Noir tomaron la pulsera de la villana, la cual indicaba el rating. Ladybug se la pasó a Chat.

—Gatito ¿quieres hacer los honores? —Ladybug le preguntó con una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza.

—Será un placer mi Lady —le contestó el Chat Noir con una sonrisa coqueta mientras activaba el Cataclismo y destruía la pulsera, liberando al akuma, el cual fue atrapado por Ladybug de manera inmediata.

—¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —exclamó Ladybug al atrapar la negra mariposa para después liberarla completamente purificada.

—¡Adiós Mariposita! —se despidió la heroína al ver al akuma perderse por los cielos nocturnos de París.

—¡Bien hecho! —los tres héroes chocaron los puños mientras exclamaban la frase bastantes contentos de que todo hubiera salido bien y sin complicaciones.

Nadja quien se encontraba bastante confundida con respecto a cómo había llegado a ese lugar, además de que Chloé Bourgeois la observaba de forma acusatoria.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó la reportera mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza.

—Te akumatizaron Nadja —le contestó Ladybug con una expresión de pena en su cara—, y siento que fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan... tan... impulsiva no hubiera pasado nada de esto —le comentó bastante apenada por su error pero Nadja le restó importancia.

—No te preocupes Ladybug, también fue mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera sido tan ruda y brusca al respecto tú no te hubieras visto en la necesidad de reaccionar así, así que soy yo la que te pido disculpas, y no solo a ti, sino también a Spider-Man y a Chat Noir —Nadja se disculpó, a lo que los tres héroes reaccionaron positivamente y aceptaron su disculpa.

Iron Man vio la escena con algo de fastidio y torció los ojos.

—Sí, muy cursi y todo pero creo que Pepper me habla, y sabes mocoso como se pone ella si no presento en esos casos —comentó el héroe de acero con un tono relajado y algo altivo.

—Sí señor Stark, gracias por la ayuda —le agradeció el joven arácnido

—Sí, lo sé soy genial. Hasta la vista, mocoso —mencionó Tony antes de irse volando hacia su hotel.

Al día siguente Peter hablaba con Marinette con respecto a lo que había pasado el día anterior, claro que no mencionó nada con respecto a sus sospechas de que ella era Ladybug. El chico le preguntó que había sido de su día, a lo que la peliazul le contó que le había tocado cuidar a una hija de una de las amigas de su madre, y que de hecho era la hija de Nadja pero que había tenido que ir con sus padre para hablar de un asunto y que eso le había tomado bastante tiempo y fue por eso que ella no estaba con Alya y con Manon cuando apareció en la entrevista. Claro que todo lo conto con un deje de nerviosismo que el joven Parker pudo notar muy bien pero le restó importancia sabiendo que en caso de que ella fuera Ladybug, él la protegería con más intensidad, aunque claro está que no podría evitar sentirse algo herido.

Dante por su parte pudo escabullirse de la residencia Salazar- Boissieu e ir hacia la mansión Agreste. Él no fue directamente a tocar el timbre para que le abrieran la puerta, sino que primero fue a checar si Adrien se encontraba, cosa que pudo constatar de manera casi inmediata. Fue entonces que llamó a la puerta para que le abrieran, cuando lo hizo apareció la habitual cámara que usaba Natalie para ver quién era el que llamaba, ella le preguntó que buscaba en la mansión pero Dante ni se inmutó y en un tono similar al que había usado su abuelo le contestó que buscaba a su amigo Adrien. Natalie no pudo evitar sentir el mismo escalofrío que sintió cuando Saulo había ido a visitar a Gabriel.

Cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par, Dante no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa arrogante pero estaba a la espera de que todo pudiera irse al diablo de un momento a otro. Para cuando llegó al vestíbulo espero pacientemente a que el rubio llegara a contactarlo. Dante sabía que Gabriel Agreste lo estaba vigilando a través de sus cámaras y le sonrió astutamente a una de ellas, descolocando al modista.

Unos instantes después Adrien apareció a través de las escaleras, solo para mirar a Dante bastante sorprendido. El modelo no esperaba que el castaño fuera a la mansión por él pero Dante le llamó la atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Adrien, tu y yo tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar pero no en este sitio, yo sé que tu padre nos está viendo en este momento y que también no te va a dejar salir porque sospecha de mí. Así que vas a ir a tu habitación, vas a simular que practicas tus clases de piano y vas a escabullirte después de transfórmate en Chat Noir —Dante le indicó al modelo que lo vio titubeante.

Adrien hizo una mueca pero aceptó para después irse a su habitación. Una vez que Adrien desapareció de su campo de visión, Dante hizo lo propio y se retiró de la mansión para esperarlo en una plaza cercana ante la atenta mirada de las cámaras de Gabriel Ageste.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Dante se había puesto a esperar a Chat Noir, mientras él esperaba pacientemente a que el héroe gatuno hiciera no pudo evitar pensar en qué le diría. El castaño sabía perfectamente que le debía una explicación al ojiverde... por eso había ido por él. Adrien era alguien muy querido por el castaño, quien lo consideraba un gran héroe al igual que su padre, por su parte también le había dicho a Nathan que era algo que debía hacer solo.

Mientras el joven Salazar-Szpilman seguía con sus pensamientos Chat Noir llegó a la pequeña plaza. Él héroe gatuno tenía grandes dudas sobre él chico, el cual siempre evadía sus preguntas y siempre le decía que le diría la próxima vez o como aquella ocasión que le dijo que le contaría algo que le iba a gustar pero a la hora de hacerlo se hizo el loco y aprovechó que se quedó hablando con su tía abuela para poder irse de manera impune. Ahora los dos chicos estaban frente a frente, ambos se miraron los ojos para poder mostrar determinación y en el caso de Chat, que no se iría sin tener sus respuestas.

—¿Por qué siempre me evitas Dante? —preguntó Chat Noir con un tono serio, algo para nada habitual para el héroe, a lo que Dante no respondió inmediatamente.

—Porque no sabía cómo dirigirme a ti, tío —le respondió el castaño después de un momento incómodo para ambos.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo para eso? —le preguntó Chat Noir el mismo tono de voz que empleó antes.

Dante suspiró pesadamente, pues esta no era definitivamente una situación fácil para él.

—Porque no sabía cómo dirigirme a mi tío favorito, a aquel que me cuido cuando mis padres pudieron rescatarme de mis secuestradores en plena guerra —le contestó Dante en un impulso, cosa que no era muy propia de él.

—¿Tu tío favorito? ¿Y Gabriel? —le cuestionó Chat bastante sorprendido.

—No es que no quiera a mi tío Gabriel, pero prácticamente no lo conocí como tal, hasta hace un par de años —Dante le contestó con algo de melancolía, cosa que fue notada por Chat Noir pues él había experimentado esa sensación en el pasado.

—¿Y qué pasó para que no lo conocieras hasta entonces? —pregunto Chat Noir con bastante curiosidad.

—Él estaba en coma —Dante le comentó bastante decaído.

—¿En coma? —preguntó Chat bastante impactado, pues eso no cuadraba con alguien como el joven príncipe de Landavidis, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos, ya que lo conocía desde que le preguntó que si había alguien más para ayudar cuando atacó Reflekta.

Dante asintió pesadamente, pues era un tema algo complicado para él.

—Quedó en coma por proteger a mi padre durante la guerra. Mi tío Gabriel recibió un disparo que era para mi padre, mi tía se desmayó por la impresión pero se mantuvo fuerte por mis primos, todo por el puto Ernesto Venegas —Dante no pudo evitar decir lo último con algo de rencor.

Chat Noir no pudo negar que ese era un tema pesado para hablar, así que decidió cambiar el centro de la plática.

—¿Y qué fue de mí en el futuro? ¿Atraparon a Hawk Moth? —preguntó el héroe gatuno con algo de ímpetu.

Dante no pudo evitar reír, pues sabía que eso era un intento para desviar la atención del tema en que estaban.

—Respondiendo la segunda pregunta es no, pues murió en **la** **Gran Desgracia de París** que para ser exactos ocurrirá en esta época —respondió el castaño de forma ambigua para el desagrado de Chat Noir, quien hizo una mueca, no solo por lo ambigua de la respuesta, sino también por lo que dijo sobre una gran desgracia en París, lo cual no parecía augurar nada bueno.

—Pero respondiendo a la primera, te fue muy bien a pesar de la muerte de tu padre en la "gran desgracia" que mencioné antes —continuó el castaño sin siquiera dar tiempo al héroe gatuno de procesar su primera respuesta.

Chat Noir estaba impactado por la noticia de la muerte de su padre y menos sobre la catástrofe que ocurriría pronto, quizá.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó el héroe bastante abatido a lo que Dante solo pudo mirarlo con lastima.

—No lo sé tío. Mi padre me contó que solo encontraron su cuerpo, el cual tenía una herida de arma blanca en el abdomen pero nada más —le contestó el castaño con simpleza.

Los ojos ámbar de Dante miraron fijamente a los ojos verdes de Chat Noir. Dante notó algo de duda en esos ojos vibrantes y tan llenos de vida por lo cual no pudo evitar conmoverse pero sonrió de forma afable, tratando de animarlo.

—Pero gracias a una persona de la cual no te voy a decir su nombre pudiste recomponerte. Ella te animo a pesar de que al principio no se sentía cómoda en tu círculo de amistades y ella también te ayudó a hacer que mi padre volviera a ser alegre, pues como podrás imaginar la muerte de mi abuela y de mi bisabuela le afectaron mucho, sin mencionar el tiro que le metieron en el hombro ese mismo día.

—¡Oye maldito! —Chat Noir le reclamó con una expresión burlona en su rostro— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste su nombre?! —le preguntó de forma chistosa, a lo Dante sonrió taimadamente, claramente disfrutando compartir ese momento con su tío, aunque también no podía negar que también le divertía molestarlo un poco.

—Porque decirte su nombre le quitaría lo divertido a ver cómo te vas acercando poco a poco a ella —le contestó con algo de sorna haciendo que Chat Noir se pusiera murmurar entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasó gatito? ¿Te gusta ronronear? —Dante le provocó de forma juguetona.

—¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a Pablo con quien se casaría? —le preguntó el héroe gatuno.

Dante sonrío ante la ingenuidad, o más bien el desconocimiento del rubio.

—Porque su caso es más complejo de lo que crees, además de que ellos ya se conocían para el momento en que llegué y como tal no le dije que se casó, solo le dije que era su hijo pero tu caso es bastante divertido e interesante; confundido, trataste de disculparte pero algo salió mal, la akumatizaron, la salvaron y se hicieron amigos para después proceder a algo más —le contestó el castaño dejando confundido al héroe.

—Además está el importantísimo detalle de que aún no la conoces— sentenció mirando fijamente al gato negro—, y la conocerás pronto tío —le terminó de comentar el castaño.

—¿Cómo estás seguro que todo ocurrirá así, a pesar de que pudieron haber cambiado algunas cosas? —le preguntó Chat Noir bastante contrariado.

—Porque yo moldee casi todos los sucesos que han ocurrido hasta ahora... nadie sabe esto a parte de Nathan —le confesó el joven Salazar descolocando al héroe gatuno, quien abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido para después mirar a dante bastante escéptico.

—¿Estás bromeando no?

Dante negó con la cabeza mirando con una sonrisa a su tío. El castaño suspiró profundamente para prepararse a lo que venía.

—No hice un solo viaje, sino que hice 3 viajes en el tiempo; uno fue hacia 1993 en algún lugar de Escocia, en el cual dejé una carta con instrucciones precisas, las cuales se cumplieron al pie de la letra gracias a mi abuelo y un viejo amigo suyo. El otro viaje fue por accidente y terminamos en París... pero de 1943 lo cual fue una anécdota para contar, el cómo evadíamos a los alemanes a pesar que la única que nos observó con detalle fue Ladybug y el último es el que nos trajo aquí —le contó Dante dejando con algo que pensar al joven héroe.

—Pero volviendo con lo anterior Dante... al menos dime como es ella por favor— comentó Chat Noir de forma holgada.

—No te diré su apariencia, lo único que te diré es que es muy seria y que practica esgrima —comentó el castaño de ojos ámbar para infortunio del gato negro.

—Eres un malvado — comentó Chat Noir provocando que Dante sonriera taimadamente.

—Lo sé.

Chat Noir parecía disfrutar la interacción pero la duda de como sabía su identidad secreta lo atormentaba.

—Oye, Dante ¿cómo supiste de mi identidad secreta? —le preguntó Chat Noir de forma instantánea.

Dante respondió de forma simple que su yo del futuro se lo dijo y que también le había presentado a Plagg, el cual le había preguntado que si tenía un pedazo de Camembert haciéndolo sonreír.

—Volviendo a lo que hice por mis viajes, no sé exactamente que cambió... solo sé que todo los sucesos que deben ocurrir ocurrirán, es a lo que llamé como **puntos inamovibles del tiempo y el espacio** pero nosotros estamos aquí para tratar de evitar en lo más posible que ocurra el **Gran Desastre de París** como se le conoce en mi época.

—¿Cómo que no se pueden cambiar? ¿Entonces todo va a seguir igual? —preguntó Chat Noir algo contrariado a lo que Dante negó algo sonriente.

—Verás esos puntos inamovibles no se pueden evitar pero si se puede cambiar el resultado y eso es lo que pretendemos Nathan y yo —le contestó el castaño con simpleza para que Chat lo entendiera.

Dante se retiró de la plaza después de hablar con su tío, cuando llegó a la casa, Saulo y Harcos en compañía de Pablo le preguntaron que si en dónde había estado. A lo que Dante respondió que fue a ver a un gato negro para tener una charla pendiente con él y le aconsejó a su padre que se relacionara más con él y que trataran de hacerle recuperar sus recuerdos para después proceder a ver el programa de Nadja, que gracias a Spider-Man le habían dado otra oportunidad a la reportera. Notó como Annette estaba siendo entrevistada por la reportera y también como su bisabuela sorteaba las preguntas con bastante gracia y contestando de forma puntual sobre sus hazañas y su libro publicado en 1984.

—Oye, Dante —Pablo le habló a su hijo, quien lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa padre? —le preguntó el castaño con tranquilidad, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro.

—Quería saber si me llegué a casar con tu madre —cuestionó el chico bastante avergonzado haciendo que Dante sonriera de forma depredadora.

—¿Con qué quieres hacer trampa? ¿Eh, pillo? —preguntó el castaño con algo de sorna haciendo que Pablo tartamudeara bastante avergonzado.

—N... no… no… es... es... eso... bueno... ya sabes —pero Pablo fue interrumpido por Dante

—Sí, ya sé el motivo, y la respuesta es que sí, sí se casaron —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa afable pero Pablo hizo una mueca como si algo le disgustara.

—¿Y fue difícil casarme con ella? —preguntó Pablo con un tono nervioso.

—Como no tienes idea pero no te diré como le hicieron, porque le quitaría lo divertido y emotivo al asunto.


	27. El Escondite de Volk

**Capítulo 26: El Escondite de Volk**

Pablo miró intrigado a Dante, quien seguía con una expresión taimada, expectante a lo que su padre le fuera a preguntar pero para su descontento él no dijo nada pues solo dirigió su mirada hacia la televisión para seguir observando el programa pero lo que Dante no notó fue la pequeña sonrisa que Pablo había hecho.

Mientras tanto Saulo y Sarah, en compañía de Tony escuchaban con detalle lo que el General Supremo les indicaba pues parecía ser muy importante.

—Los muchachos del GIGN me ha pasado la información que un viejo amigo nuestro ha estado teniendo actividades sospechosas en zonas cercanas a las catacumbas y parece ser que está coludido con Kingpin y su amigo —comentó Harcos mientras los miraba fijamente y procedía a pasarles unas carpetas con algunas imágenes tomadas por los hombres de la Gendarmería Francesa.

—Ese hijo de perra... debí enterrarlo en Pripyat, justo como lo hicimos con Makarov —comentó Saulo mientras apretaba los dientes visiblemente molesto.

—¿Y quién es, Big Boss? —Tony le preguntó con algo de burla sin prestarle atención a la dura mirada que el General le dirigió pero suspiró mientras renegaba en voz baja del hijo de su difunto amigo.

—Él es un comerciante de Armas y también es amigo de terroristas ultra-nacionalistas rusos, su nombre es Maxim Volk —le respondió Harcos con un tono serio.

—He escuchado el nombre de ese pusilánime pero no le preste su debida atención en su momento —comentó el Stark algo pensativo.

—Saulo, Sarah... quiero que vayan a las catacumbas a investigar que se trae entre manos y también quiero que le capturen y le lleven a esta dirección —comentó el General mientras les pasaba un papel que tenía una dirección anotada, Saulo alzó una ceja pues conocía el lugar al que lo iban a llevar.

—Entendido Señor ¿pero qué hay con las autoridades francesas? —preguntó Sarah algo confundida.

—Verán, los chicos del GIGN estarán al espera por si se complican las cosas, al igual que tú Stark —Harcos comentó mientras miraba fijamente al anterior comerciante de armas.

—¿Y cuándo partimos para allá? —preguntó Saulo con bastante seriedad.

—A las 0200 en caso de que se compliquen las cosas, ya saben para evitar daños colaterales —le contestó el General—. Y una cosa más Sarah, no vas a poder usar tu rifle ahí abajo, así que nuestros amigos franceses te prestaran uno de sus juguetes —le indicó mientras le mostraba un FAMAS G2, el cual se encontraba dentro de su estuche.

—También quiero que usen las Pacem ahí abajo, no quiero que nuestro amigo Volk se vaya a morir por casualidad.

Saulo suspiró pesadamente, pues algo le olía mal de ese asunto. Él sabía que Volk no era tan descuidado como para exponerse de esa manera, si el amigo de Kingpin estaba ahí podrían pasar muchas cosas en ese lapso de tiempo. El capitán miró a su teniente y asintieron sabiendo que tenían que hacer, en cambio Tony Stark miro frustrado al General.

Harcos negó sabiendo cómo era él.

—¿Ahora que pasa Tony? —preguntó el General con un tono cansino.

—¿Por qué yo voy a estar haciendo el aburrido trabajo de esperar? mientras ellos —señaló de manera exagerada a Sarah y a Saulo— van a tomar el trabajo divertido.

Sarah iba a poner a Tony en su lugar cuando Harcos la detuvo.

—Verás Tony... tú debes a estar a la espera, porque si todo se va al diablo van a salir tantos mercenarios como si de ratas de alcantarillas se tratasen y deberás proteger y dar apoyo a los miembros del GIGN que van a estar ahí —le contestó el General de forma calmada mientras Tony Stark trataba de calmarse.

Sarah miró a Harcos y le llamó la atención

—Señor ¿Tenemos autoridad ejecutiva para llevar a cabo esta operación? —la pelirroja le preguntó.

El General asintió y les explicó que era una de las facilidades que el gobierno francés les había dado al acudir con Geroi para solicitarle el apoyo con Hawk Moth.

De manera simultánea Gabriel y Nathan estaban en el estudio viendo como Nadja entrevistaba a Annette. Nathan a pesar de haber convivido con Gabriel no pudo evitar verlo con de una forma extraña, cosa que llamó la atención del joven príncipe.

—¿Qué pasa Nathan? —preguntó Gabriel mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

—No, nada padre —Nathan contestó en voz baja

—Vamos dime, lo que sea ambos lo podemos solucionar —Gabriel comentó con algo de optimismo.

—Está bien, me siento extraño al convivir contigo padre, pero no me lo tomes a mal, no es no me guste, sino que siento casi no te conozco —le comentó Nathan algo abatido a lo que Gabriel hizo una mueca disgustado.

—¿Tu madre y yo nos separamos en el futuro? —le preguntó Gabriel algo preocupado, llegando a esa conclusión por la afirmación de Nathan.

—Para nada padre, de hecho su amor arde con la intensidad de mil soles y ambos se apoyan cuando se necesitan... pero casi no te conocí, ni Antoinette, por un incidente que pasó en la guerra Landavido-Americana, el mismo que obligó a que mi tío Pablo tomara el trono para gobernar y reconstruir el país después de expulsar al ejército americano después de tres años de guerra —respondió Nathan con la voz quebrada haciendo que Gabriel lo mirara con compasión.

—No pasa nada hijo, sabes tú tío siempre dice que hablar es la mejor manera de liberar todo lo malo que hay en uno. Si quieres contarme que sucedió para que no pudiera estar con ustedes yo lo escucharé y yo haré todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Nathan no pudo evitar mirar conmovido a Gabriel, a pesar que trataba de ser reservado para evitar la fuga de información. Él no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de su padre, le dolía hablar de eso, le dolía recordar que su padre no pudo estar para él por un maldito que le introdujo algo en su cuerpo que lo mantuvo comatoso por varios años.

A pesar que su tío tenía el poder de curar a cualquier persona de cualquier enfermedad o herida, no pudo hacer despertar a su padre. Fue hasta que su tío, guiado por el espíritu de uno de sus antepasados fue que encontró en la sección prohibida un método que involucró a él, a su madre y a la espada divina haciendo que para alegría de todo Landavidis su padre despertara como si de levantarse de un sueño se tratase y lo primero que hizo su padre al levantarse fue besar y abrazar a su madre. Después de que se recuperara, su tío renuncio al trono a favor de su padre, alegando que su padre era el legítimo rey.

—Lo que pasó Padre fue que tú recibiste un disparo que era para mi tío. Mi tío estaba haciendo un reconocimiento por Henacipla tras varios días de combate, tú estabas con él bajo el nombre clave de "Ojo de Águila" y mientras lo acompañabas detectaste a un francotirador pero no pudiste hacer nada más que empujarlo para recibir el disparo, el cual te pasó muy cerca del corazón —Nathan le comentó a Gabriel aprovechando que nadie los estaba escuchando y que tampoco les estaban prestando atención.

—Me imagino lo duro que debió ser para Pablo —comentó Gabriel de forma pensativa.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que sufrió pues eso le recordó como había muerto mi tío abuelo, que murió protegiéndolo de la misma manera cuando él tenía 18 años.

A lo que Gabriel abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido. Él estaba impactado de oír como había muerto su tío, el soldado legendario, el soldado que vuelve posible lo imposible. Más que nunca se propuso evitar ese cruel destino y haría cualquier cosa para apoyar en la derrota de Hawk Moth y sus amigos, de los cuales suponía que eran los responsables de ese terrible destino.

Un rato después en la residencia Salazar-Boissieu, tanto Sarah como Saulo estaban preparándose para el operativo. Ambos sabían que pacífico y sin incidente no iba a ser pero al menos los consolaba el hecho que Harcos les haya conseguido apoyo francés y también el hecho de que Tony los iba a apoyar.

Sarah observó con algo de incomodidad al FAMAS que estaba en su estuche. Ella estaba acostumbrada a usar su STR pero no esperaba que Harcos le indicara que usaría ese rifle, el cual nunca le término de gustar. Saulo detectando la incomodidad de su esposa no pudo evitar sonreírle afablemente en un intento para distraerla, él sabía el apego que ella le tenía a su fusil, pues básicamente él creo el STR para ella y no para el ejército landavidés, aunque también sabia el motivo del cual no podía llevarlo.

Mientras hablaban Saulo pudo disipar su incomodidad respecto al arma y convencerla que en caso de que fuera necesario él le cambiaría su STR por el FAMAS. Después de ponerse su uniforme negro y de que Saulo se pusiera la funda para su Peacemaker en la espalda baja ambos se dispusieron a estudiar los mapas y rutas que el General Supremo le había dado a los tres después de su reunión en la terraza para después proceder a cargar sus armas con la munición no letal que necesitaban. Ambos tomaron cuatro cargadores extra para sus fusiles y cuatro para sus pistolas pero Saulo tomó 24 cartuchos Frag .45 Long Colt para su revólver, los cuales metió en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sarah alzó una ceja por lo que vio hacer a su esposo.

—Por si acaso —respondió Saulo con algo de simpleza, a lo que la pelirroja negó algo divertida ya sabiendo cómo era él.

Tras ponerse sus chalecos antibalas y colocarse los cargadores en sus respectivas fundas tanto Sarah, como Saulo salieron de la habitación que era utilizada como almacén de armas, por su parte Sarah le hecho un último vistazo a un Thompson M1928A1 que estaba guardado en una vitrina junto con una Luger P08. Al pasar por la sala tanto Pablo como Dante alzaron una ceja al verlos tan equipados. Ambos guardaron silencio sabiendo que ambos militares no podían compartir información con ellos pero Dante intuía a por quién iban.

—Abuelo, cuando estén ahí quiero que vayan por un pasillo pequeño que ira más profundo, el cual se encuentra por una bifurcación y es el camino izquierdo —Dante le indicó a Saulo, el cual alzó una ceja algo confundido pero Dante siguió dándole indicaciones.

—Lo que vayan a encontrar ahí es importante para nuestro objetivo, por el cual Nathan y yo estamos aquí y es prioritario que lo traigan para acá —terminó el castaño de forma seria haciendo que Sarah y Saulo le aseguraran que irían por eso pero sin descuidar su objetivo principal, el cual era capturar a Volk.

Al salir de la casa, Sarah y Saulo fueron recibidos por un vehículo de la gendarmería que los llevaría hacia el cuartel para afinar unos detalles con el apoyo de su padre y del líder del escuadrón del GIGN que iría a ofrecerles apoyo. Rápidamente se hicieron las 0200 y todos estaban en posición, Sarah y Saulo fueron guiados a través de las catacumbas hasta llegar a la zona donde habían detectado actividades sospechosas y les explicó que desde el año pasado esa zona había sido cerrada por motivos de "mantenimiento".

Después de eso el sargento asintió sabiendo que a partir de ese momento ellos dos estarían solos hasta que obtuvieran al paquete, después de que el sargento se replegó para reunirse con sus hombres mientras que a su vez Saulo y Sarah avanzaron lentamente por esos pasillos llenos de huesos.

—Qué lugar tan acogedor escogió nuestro amigo para ser el centro de sus operaciones —comentó Sarah en voz baja mientras seguía recorriendo el camino con su FAMAS en alto.

—Opino lo mismo pero debemos ir por lo que nos pidió Dante antes que ir por Volk —comentó Saulo mientras hacía lo propio con su STR supresado.

Ambos recorrieron el túnel, el cual no parecía tener fin hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación, la cual era idéntica a lo que Dante les había descrito. Saulo se dispuso a tomar el camino izquierdo pero se detuvo inmediatamente al notar un pequeño alambre. Saulo se dispuso a ver a que estaba atado y notó que uno de los extremos estaba atado a la anilla de una granada de fragmentación.

—Chico listo —comentó Sarah mientras dejaba su fusil en el suelo y se disponía a desarmar la trampa.

—Parece que vamos por el camino correcto —mencionó el capitán recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañera.

Al no detectar mayor problema siguieron avanzando por el estrecho túnel hasta llegar a una especie de bodega improvisada la cual parecía estar vacía o eso creían hasta que vieron la silueta de dos hombres trajeados que estaban armados con fusiles G36C. Saulo le indicó a su esposa que rodeara a uno de los guardias y que lo noqueara de manera simultánea a él. Sarah asintió dispuesta a seguir el plan de su esposo. Mientras se acercaban a ellos casi son descubiertos cuando uno de los hombres volteó hacia su derecha pero pensó que eran alucinaciones suya por la falta de sueño. Sarah y Saulo suspiraron aliviados y siguieron con su plan sin mayor contratiempo.

Después de noquear a los guardias ambos avanzaron hasta una pequeña oficina improvisada que se encontraba a la derecha de su posición.

—No sé por qué Volk quiere que vigilemos a unos mocosos, ni que fueran algo importante —comentó uno de los sujetos al interior de la misma pero casi inmediatamente se escuchó una risa estridente de otro sujeto.

—Es mejor que no sepas demasiado si no quieres terminar como Dimitri, solo me limitare a decir que podríamos ganar un aliado muy poderoso si jugamos muy bien esta baza —comentó de forma alegre el mismo sujeto que se había reído momentos antes.

—¿Y cuándo procederemos a comenzar nuestro plan para que el Alférez Arenas se convenza de colaborar con nosotros? —preguntó el sujeto con un deje de malicia.

—Oh Nikolai, eso será pronto pero primero tenemos que quitar del medio a su esposa, a sus hijo y a su hermana, y después hacer parecer que todo fue una orden del General Supremo para quebrar su lealtad hacia Landavidis y pueda servirnos como topo... y espero que sea mejor que el topo que tenemos actualmente —comentó el otro hombre con un tono molesto haciendo que Saulo apretara los dientes bastante molesto por la mención de un posible topo entre sus compañeros en armas.

—Tienes razón Pierre, aunque ni Kamarov, ni Robert han dado reporte de la situación... deja voy a echarles algo de bronca en caso de que se hayan quedado dormidos —comentó Nikolai mientras tomaba un AKS-74u e iba hacia la entrada de forma despreocupada.

Al caminar un par de metros Saulo sujetó con fuerza el fusil del ruso y antes de que el hombre pudiera vociferar alguna palabra le disparó en el abdomen con su mano libre. En cambio, Pierre no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que Sarah irrumpió la pequeña oficina y le disparó una ráfaga con su FAMAS.

Después de maniatar y amordazar a los cuatro sujetos, Sarah y Saulo se dispusieron a investigar para encontrar algo que les pudiera servir para apoyar a Dante y evitar la caída de Landavidis. Entonces Sarah decidió usar la pequeña Notebook que Pierre estaba usando cuando llegaron y lo que encontró hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Ella había descubierto varios documento detallados con la ubicación de su sobrino y también de sus personas cercanas, además había un dossier sobre información estratégica del armamento y entrenamiento de los soldados landavideses y también contenía la ubicación de una parte de las bases secretas e investigando más se topó con el plan detallado para hacer que Rafael desertara del ejército Landavidés.

—Cariño, creo que Dante se refería a esto —indicó Sarah, a lo que Saulo asintió con seriedad.

Ambos soldados volvieron a la bifurcación con Sarah llevando la notebook colgada en la espalda y siguieron por el camino derecho avanzando con bastante cautela pero Sarah detuvo a Saulo de golpe.

—Saulo mira eso —la pelirroja le indicó un pequeño punto láser.

—Hijos de perra, una claymore —Saulo maldijo mientras ayudaba a Sarah a desactivarla.

—Solo espero que no aparezcan otras más adelante —comentó el capitán con algo de sorna.

Ambos soldados avanzaron hasta que se encontraron un complejo bastante improvisado. Ellos se pusieron detrás de un parapeto y ambos vieron como Volk estaba supervisando el almacenamiento de varias armas dentro de unas cajas bastante grandes. Todo parecía normal hasta que Sarah noto un dispositivo del tamaño de un refrigerador de grandes dimensiones y que era de color verde olivo con detalles rojos, además de que tenía una forma cónica. Ese artefacto hizo que Sarah se sorprendiera y volteara a ver a Saulo que tenía una mirada seria.

—Hijos de puta— murmuro la pelirroja entre dientes.

—Cariño ¿Traes "ese" dispositivo para deshabilitar esa cabeza nuclear? —preguntó Sarah provocando que Saulo negara con la cabeza.

—Lo siento cariño pero no espere encontrarnos con algo así.

Saulo seguía pensando cómo ir hasta Volk sin causar tanto ajetreo hasta que cayó en cuenta que eso era imposible a causa de la gran cantidad de mercenarios que había en el lugar, pero rápidamente decidió irse encargando de los más peligrosos para aligerar el camino. El capitán le indicó a su compañera que tomara su STR y le proveyera cobertura mientras él se encargaba de limpiar el camino.

Sarah tomo el fusil de su esposo mientras esté se colgó el FAMAS en la espalda y desenfundó su cuchillo/bayoneta OKC-3S y lo empuñó de manera simultánea con su M1911 supresada. El militar se desplazó entre coberturas evitando ser visto, como si fuera más que una sombra. Él aprovechó cada sombra y cada oportunidad que su enemigo le dio al cambiar de posición. Cuando él tuvo al primer guardia a su alcance, espero pacientemente a que sus compañeros se alejaran lo suficiente para poder actuar. Cuando eso sucedió, rápidamente se posicionó a la espalda del guardia, el cual se sorprendió al sentir un cuchillo bastante afilado sobre su cuello.

—Не разговаривай, не кричи и не делай ничего странного, если хочешь жить —Saulo susurró al pobre guardia, el cual asintió con bastante miedo, pues el militar lo tenía a su merced.

Saulo lo guió hasta un cuartucho bastante cercano y mientras guiaba al hombre, el capitán no pudo evitar mirarlo con su ojo ilusorio y descubrió que de hecho era un buen hombre que solo había terminado ahí por varios factores fuera de su control, después de cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie dentro lo empujo a su interior y le disparó con su M1911 dejándolo inconsciente para después maniatarlo y amordazarlo pero lo suficientemente suelto para que pudiera liberarse cuando despertara. Saulo escribió algo en el suelo con su cuchillo antes de seguir avanzando.

Después de hacer eso tomó el Groza que el guardia tenía y se lo llevó en caso de necesitar más poder de fuego.

Mientras tanto Sarah había puesto el selector de fuego del fusil en modo semiautomático para precisar sus tiros. Ella observaba como su esposo limpiaba el camino de forma eficiente pero de forma simultánea notó como un par de mercenarios se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Ella apuntó cuidadosamente al que estaba más cerca de Saulo y apretó el gatillo causando que el mercenario cayera el suelo de forma seca. El compañero del mercenario miro hacia todos lados y la detecto pero de poco le sirvió porque unos instantes después cayó víctima de un preciso disparo de la pelirroja.

Saulo se acercó a los combatientes inconscientes y tras verificarlos le alzo el pulgar indicándole que todo estaba bien para después proceder a ocultar a los mercenarios para no causar sospechas.


	28. Una Oscura Noche en París

**Capítulo 27: Una Oscura Noche en París...**

Mientras Volk seguía checando el cargamento de armas que seguramente iba a enviar a algún lugar de oriente medio, probablemente para dar un golpe de estado al Reino de Jerusalén, se percató de la ausencia de algunos de sus hombres. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero cayó en cuenta que ya eran bastantes los que habían desaparecido sin siquiera dejar rastro. Y en un ataque de nerviosismo Volk empezó a llamar por radio a cada uno pero nadie respondía en un principio hasta habló al radio de Pierre y le respondió una voz que hizo que se quedara helado.

—¿Qué tal Volk? —le saludo la voz seria de Saulo pero el comerciante de armas no le respondió—. Sabes, si te rindes en este instante no te va a pasar lo que a Makarov, tienes mi palabra de honor —le propuso el militar de forma holgada pero Volk no iba a caer sin luchar, así que desenfundó su Glock-18 en caso de toparse con su enemigo.

—Lástima que ya escogiste tu respuesta, mi amigo —comentó Saulo con un tono de sorna que hizo que una gota de sudor resbalara por la frente del comerciante—. Y por eso me aseguraré que tu muerte sea mucho peor que la de Makarov —el capitán aseguró con un tono siniestro.

Saulo ya se había encargado de los guardias más peligrosos y le hizo una seña a Sarah para que avanzara. El capitán tomo el FAMAS y esperó a que Volk mandara a sus hombres a por ellos.

—Veo que no pierdes el toque cariño —comentó Sarah al ver la cantidad de mercenarios que había dejado inconscientes.

—Ya vez, gajes del oficio —comentó Saulo en un tono animado.

Ambos decidieron ir por el comerciante de forma directa, solo esperaban que Tony y los muchachos del GIGN pudieran contener la reacción.

Los dos soldados avanzaron disparando, sin dar la posibilidad de responder a sus enemigos. Tanto Sarah como Saulo se cuidaban las espaldas y atacaban en perfecta sincronía, como si ambos supieran lo que el otro iba a hacer. Ya estaban a unos metros de Volk, éste le vio con miedo, esto no era parte del trato que Kingpin y Avinatán le habían hecho pero se dio cuenta que confiar en ellos fue un craso error.

El comerciante rápidamente tomo una granada cegadora, le quitó el seguro y la lanzó cegando a los soldados landavideses, quienes se pusieron a cubierto para protegerse de los disparos de sus enemigos y una vez que recuperaron la visión respondieron el fuego dejando fuera de combate a los escoltas de Volk, el cual había empezado a correr hacia una salida. Saulo maldijo al maldito comerciante y empezó a correr tras el mientras despachaba a sus enemigos con ráfagas provocadas por el FAMAS que traía. Por su parte Sarah iba cubriendo las espaldas de su esposo mientras el despajaba el camino.

Ya estaban cerca de alcanzar a Volk cuando una furgoneta se estacionó de forma brusca en la salida y detrás de ella salió un juggernaut armado con una Gatling y les disparó por un tiempo considerable. Sarah y Saulo suspiraron por la frustración pero acto seguido Saulo tomó su Peacemaker y le disparó cinco veces en el cuerpo dejándolo en el suelo en charco de sangre para después rematarlo con un disparo en la cabeza.

—Bendito sea el que inventó las municiones Frag —comentó Saulo mientras recargaba su revólver del 45.

Sarah les disparó a los mercenarios que estaban dentro de la furgoneta dejándolos fuera de combate.

—Vamos tras ese hijo de perra —comentó Sarah mientras sacaban a los tripulantes de la misma con unos movimientos algo bruscos.

Saulo se subió al lado del conductor y le pasó el Groza que le había quitado a un guardia anteriormente.

—Cuando llegué el momento con esto le disparas a las llantas del vehículo —Saulo le indicó a Sarah quien asintió entendiendo la indicación.

Rápidamente se armó una persecución en el corazón de París, los disparos por parte de los hombres de Volk se escuchaban por la calles haciendo que ciertos héroes protectores de la ciudad fueran a ver que estaba pasando. Sarah contestaba los disparos de la escolta de Volk que no dejaban maniobrar a Saulo. En la persecución se le unieron varios miembros del GIGN y cuando llegaron a una intersección algo cerrada, Sarah tomó el Groza que su esposo le había pasado y le disparó a las llantas del vehículo haciendo que por el giro brusco se terminara estrellando contra un muro de contención, evitando caer al rio Sena por casi nada.

Saulo y Sarah bajaron de la furgoneta y con disparos certeros de sus pistolas dejaron fuera de combate a los escoltas del comerciante, el cual sangraba de una ceja y tenía un brazo dislocado aparentemente.

—Sabes Volk, la palabra de un Salazar es sagrada y te daré un destino peor que a Makarov pero primero tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas —le comentó el capitán mientras le daba un cachazo con su M1911 dejándolo desorientado mientras Sarah le apuntaba con su Beretta.

Saulo se echó a Volk al hombro y se lo llevó a la furgoneta para maniatarlo y noquearlo con otro cachazo, después se puso al lado del conductor y Sarah se subió al lado del copiloto para ir a la ubicación que Harcos les había dado siendo escoltados por algunos agentes de la unidad especial de la gendarmería francesa mientras el resto se encargaba de la escolta de Volk.

Al mismo tiempo Spider-Man fue hacia la fuente de los disparos que retumbaban en el corazón de París, los cuales eran causados por los hombres de Volk tratando de recuperarlo. Cuando llegó a la entrada de las catacumbas vio como Iron Man noqueaba a dos mercenarios que tuvieron la osadía de enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Qué bueno que llegas mocoso! ¡Justo a tiempo para ayudarme a limpiar esta basura de la ciudad del amor! —comentó el hombre de acero mientras saltaba para permitir que un agente del GIGN abatiera a un mercenario armado con un RPG.

Spider-Man con movimientos agiles pasaba entre los mercenarios provocando que estos cayeran por "fuego amigo" al tratar de abatirle.

—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo señor Stark?! —preguntó el joven arácnido.

—¡Lo que pasa es que la bruja y el gruñón fueron a por una pieza clave para ellos y estos tipos quieren recuperarlo! —le explicó mientras mandaba a volar a otro mercenario con un puñetazo.

Spider-Man tomó a otro mercenario por los hombros y lo lanzó hacia sus compañeros, tirándolos al suelo provocando que soltaran sus armas. El joven arácnido procedió a inmovilizarlos con sus telarañas. Así seguía el tiroteo, con los héroes dando apoyo a los agentes franceses hasta que vieron a un tipo armado con una Gatling y extremadamente blindado, exactamente idéntico con al que Saulo había abatido.

—¡Santa mierda! —exclamó el sargento que había guiado a Saulo y a Sarah a través de las catacumbas mientras se ponía a cubierto. Era claro que ni de chiste su HK-416 le iba a hacer algo.

El Juggernaut mantuvo el fuego por varios segundos, casi destruía la cobertura del sargento cuando un yo-yo atrapó la Gatling, inutilizándola ya que los cañones del arma no podían rotar y con algo de esfuerzo se la arrebataron de las manos. El juggernaut al verse desprovisto de su arma principal desenfundó una pistola Five-seveN para seguir atacando pero un duro golpe propinado por un bastón hizo que la soltara.

—¿Qué pasó arañita? —preguntó Chat Noir cuando aterrizó a su lado dispuesto a darle una paliza al juggernaut.

—Unos tipos malos quieren recuperar a alguien que fue capturado por Saulo y Sarah pero tenemos que impedirlo, y también tenemos que impedir que alcancen a gente inocente —indicó Spider-Man mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte del gato negro.

Mientras Spider-Man tomaba una posición favorable para poder seguir defendiendo a los agentes y proporcionarles apoyo. Vio como unos mercenarios habían tomado de rehenes a unos agentes del GIGN. El sargento que había sido salvado por Ladybug veía con impotencia como sus hombres había sido neutralizados. Tanto el héroe gatuno como el héroe arácnido trataban de pensar en algo para ayudar a los agentes. Tony Stark ya había marcado a los diez mercenarios que tenían retenidos a los agentes franceses.

—¡Queremos que liberen a Volk y que nos dejen ir tranquilos! —exclamó el que parecía ser el líder— ¡O de lo contrario ejecutaremos a estos diez bastardos para después arrasar con Paris! —el mercenario iba se seguir con su perorata pero Tony alzo sus dos manos e hizo un disparo sincronizado abatiendo a todos los maleantes que retenían a los gendarmes, los cuales tomaron sus armas y siguieron con la refriega.

Unos momento después el juggernaut se había hecho con su Gatling pero antes de que pudiera atacar un gendarme tomó el RPG del sujeto que su sargento había abatido anteriormente y abrió fuego contra él, dejándolo bastante herido, listo para ser inmovilizado por Spider-Man.

Casi al mismo instante que Spider-Man inmovilizó al juggernaut, Ladybug hizo acto de presencia aterrizando al lado del héroe arácnido. La heroína miró a Spider-Man con una clara intención de cuestionarle qué demonios estaba pasando, a lo que el héroe arácnido suspiró pesadamente y miro a su compañera mientras Tony y Chat Noir se concentraban en contener a los mercenarios.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando Spidey?! —preguntó la heroína algo contrariada por la situación que se estaba viviendo en ese instante.

—Este... Ladybug verás, Saulo y Sarah fueron por alguien importante y estos villanos de quinta quieren recuperarlo pero el señor Stark está apoyando a los agentes para evitar que tomen París o recuperen al objetivo.

Ladybug se puso una mano en la barbilla, bastante pensativa pero rápidamente miró al héroe arácnido con una sonrisa ladina.

—Entonces hay que mostrarles que los héroes protectores de París están dispuestos a no dejarlos que se salgan con la suya —Ladybug le comentó a Spider-Man, quien hizo una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

De manera simultánea Saulo miró de reojo a Sarah, quien estaba vigilando que Volk no se despertara e hiciera nada estúpido.

—Ya casi llegamos al punto de reunión cariño —el capitán le mencionó a su esposa quien despegó la mirada de su objetivo y le sonrió de forma afable.

—Gracias por avisarme, pero me pone nerviosa el hecho que fuera demasiado fácil capturarlo... solo espero que Tony y el resto de los muchachos del GIGN puedan con la reacción —Sarah comentó, a lo que Saulo hizo una sonrisa confiada.

—Claro que podrán con eso... Tony será un imbécil inmaduro a veces, pero tengo bastante confianza en sus habilidades —contestó Saulo haciendo que Sarah inclinara un poco su cabeza para verlo mejor, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Parece que confías demasiado en él —comentó la pelirroja con un tono suave, a lo que Saulo suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirar de reojo a Sarah.

—Podrá sacarme de quicio en ocasiones pero lo conozco desde que tenía 5 años, aunque lo tu conociste unos días antes de nuestra boda, y en todo el tiempo que lo conozco sé lo capaz que es... por eso confíe en él durante la "civil war" ¿recuerdas?

Sarah se rio de forma cómplice.

—Cómo olvidarlo, fue una etapa complicada, creo que Stark tenía algo de razón, además está el hecho de que Rogers me pareció algo ingenuo en un principio pero después lo comprendí un poco... gracias a tu padre pudimos solucionar esto de forma pacífica y ni el general Ross , ni el presidente americano, ni la ONU pudo oponerse.

Saulo sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta de su esposa.

—Aunque en ocasiones su forma de actuar me saca de quicio... y también hay veces que quisiera lanzarle un crucio. No te lo voy a negar pero también le tomé algo de aprecio con el tiempo —continuó la pelirroja mientras le volvía a echar un vistazo a Volk, el cual seguía inconsciente gracias al golpe que Saulo le había dado.

Saulo negó divertido por la forma de actuar de su esposa y siguió prestando atención al camino, mientras se introducían al Boulevard de Saint-Maurice que conducía al Bosque de Vincennes. Al llegar a la entrada del lugar Saulo detuvo la furgoneta y se bajó del vehículo para proceder a echarse el FAMAS y el Groza a la espalda. Sarah procedió a hacer lo mismo, no sin antes recargar el STR de su esposo.

—Hay que internarnos en el bosque, hasta que encontremos una casucha escondida en su interior. Ahí nos estarán esperando mi padre y el coronel al mando del GIGN —Saulo le indicó a la pelirroja para después ir a la parte trasera de la furgoneta para sacar a Volk y echárselo al hombro.

Después Saulo les indicó a los agentes que los acompañaban que lo siguieran al interior del bosque, cosa que acataron de forma inmediata.

Antes de internarse en el bosque Saulo le recordó a Sarah que cuidara la Notebook que tenía toda la información correspondiente a los movimientos de su sobrino, sus amigos, toda la información relacionada con el ejército landavidés y lo más importante; el plan detallado contra Rafael y su familia. A lo que la pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa burlona mientras le indicaba que la tenía colgada en su espalda.

Después de caminar por varios minutos, toda la comitiva de agentes especiales se toparon con una casucha algo degastada pero que al parecer aun pagaban la factura de electricidad, en opinión de Sarah, por lo bien iluminada que estaba. Harcos los esperaba pacientemente con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su vieja y confiable C96, observó detenidamente la expresión de su hijo y de su nuera para luego negar divertido. Instantes después los guió hacia el interior de la casa pero les indicó, con aprobación del coronel francés, que los agentes del GIGN se quedaran haciendo guardia.

Cuando ingresaron al interior de la vivienda, Saulo azotó a Volk contra el suelo, como si de un saco de papas se tratase. Volk se despertó inmediatamente por el dolor producido por el golpe y miró confundido el lugar en el que se encontraba, solo para cambiar su expresión a una de espanto al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Rápidamente Saulo lo levantó y lo sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de una roída mesa al medio de la habitación pero cuando Saulo lo sentó prácticamente a la fuerza causando que se golpeara la cabeza contra la mesa, provocando que se sintiera mareado y más confundido.

Tras eso Saulo se fue a una de las paredes a vigilar a su "amigo" mientras ponía una expresión seria. Harcos y el Coronel, cuyo nombre era François Champrouge, se acercaban al comerciante, el cual luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

—Cuanto tiempo Volk —Saludó el General Supremo mientras lo veía de forma relajada—. ¿Aún recuerdas cuando trabajabas con los buenos? —a lo cual el comerciante se rio de forma burlona con algo de dificultad.

—Nunca trabajé con los buenos, ni con los malos... porque tal cosa como el mal o el bien no existe —Volk hizo una pausa para escupir algo de sangre—. Solo existe el poder y aquellos que son demasiado débiles para usarlo... como usted General —comentó el comerciante de forma despectiva a lo que el General, negó de forma condescendiente.

—Es una pena que pienses así pero no estamos aquí para socializar, ya sabes —comentó Harcos de forma despreocupada mientras que François alzó una ceja por la forma de actuar del General.

—¿Qué quieren perros de sus respectivos gobiernos? —le preguntó Volk de forma retadora pero se calló de forma inmediata al ver la expresión del General había cambiado de forma radical, y a su opinión le parecía más terrorífica que la de Saulo.

Harcos lo miró con una expresión completamente seria al comerciante de armas y le sonrió de forma despectiva.

—¿Qué es lo se traen Kingpin y su amigo contigo? —le preguntó de forma rápida y certera pero Volk negó rápidamente dejando ver claramente que no iba a cantar.

—Verás, Volk —Harcos le habló de forma fría y carente de sentimientos—. Nada me costaría ordenarle a la teniente Arenas que te aplicara un potente **Legeremens** para saberlo todo en un instante y que después utilizara un **Imperio** para hacer parecer que tu muerte fue un suicidio —Harcos hizo una pausa mientras miraba al coronel del GIGN, que iba en la misma sincronía que el General.

—Pero de eso no se trata, al menos de momento... vamos si cooperas puedo evitar que Saulo te mate, porque sé que te tiene tirria desde lo que ocurrió en Pripyat en el '96, además que podemos ofrecerte un trato que no podrás rechazar.

Volk estaba dubitativo pero siguió firme en no contar nada para disfrute de Saulo, quien sabía lo que venía.

—Te sigues negando a cooperar pero en unos instantes verás cómo vas a cantar, como si fueras un lindo canario —comentó Harcos mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche de debajo de la mesa—. Saulo abre el estuche —el General le ordenó a su hijo, el cual acato la orden de forma inmediata.

Cuando Saulo abrió el estuche vio el contenido en su interior, el cual era un viejo revolver Remington M1875.

—Saulo, sé que trajiste munición Frag para tu Peacemaker, no te voy a reprender por eso, es más, vamos a utilizarla en este instante, pero te voy a pedir que lo desenfundes —Harcos indicó, a lo que Saulo sacó su confiable revolver del 45 y le sacó todos sus cartuchos.

Mientras el interrogatorio tenía lugar, en otra parte de París, Kingpin veía a través de una ventana todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante en la ciudad.

—Parece que los imbéciles de Landavidis cayeron en nuestra treta —comentó al sentir la presencia de Avinatán a su espalda.

—Así es, mi estimado camarada pero no crees que sería peligroso que al estúpido de Volk se le vaya a escapar algo.

A lo que Kingpin se rio de forma maquiavélica.

—De eso no te preocupes Avinatán, ya envié a mis marionetas para recuperarlo y déjame decirte que será una horrible sorpresa para la parejita estrella de Harcos —comentó el obeso pelón de forma maliciosa refiriéndose a Sarah y a Saulo.

—Será una fiesta de los mil demonios, te lo aseguro.

—Eso espero —comentó Avinatán de forma seca, desconfiando de su secuaz, pero rápidamente miro fastidiado al pelón mafioso.

—¿Y qué hay del mocoso Osborn? —comentó Avinatán de forma seria.

—Eso será una sorpresa, pero si todo sale bien, nos desharemos de una araña bastante molesta y de paso de un multimillonario bastante latoso, dejándote a los otros dos mocosos para que les hagas lo que quieras —comentó Kingpin reteniendo bastantes datos que Avinatán no debía saber por el momento pero ignoraba el hecho que Avinatán lo sabía todo, incluyendo todo lo que él le estaba ocultando.

—Solo espero que cumplas tu parte del trato —añadió el mafioso obeso recibiendo una expresión depredadora por parte del viejo hombre.

—Claro, porque no habría de cumplirla —comentó Avinatán de forma sarcástica, cosa que no fue notada por el mafioso.

De forma adicional, Avinatán pensó en cómo hacer que el ingenuo Gabriel Agreste atacara de forma directa a la familia de Saulo para poder seguir con su plan para hacer que todo el mundo como lo conocían se fuera al demonio en una Tercera Guerra Mundial. Pero lo que el desconocía es que la familia Salazar se había hecho de información que podría arruinar sus planes gracias a una persona de la cual ni estaba al tanto de su existencia.


	29. Unos Rostros Conocidos

**Capítulo 28: Unos Rostros Conocidos.**

Saulo observó maliciosamente al comerciante y traficante de armas con la clara intención de hacerle daño. El capitán no estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo que sucedió en Pripyat, el incidente en el cual casi les cuesta la vida a Sarah y a él, aun cuando fueron un par de francotiradores británicos para encargarse del jefe de Makarov; el cual Sarah tuvo que rematar porque los británicos fallaron el disparo y pensaron que sería una buena idea dejar que muriera desangrado por la amputación de su brazo provocada por el mismo disparo.

Cuando su Peacemaker estuvo completamente descargado, Saulo tomó una bala Frag y se la mostró detenidamente.

—Es una pena que no tuviera otro revólver para hacer lo que voy a hacer pero con dos me basta —Saulo murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto Volk? —le preguntó Saulo con algo de sorna mientras jugaba con la bala con la palma de su mano, a lo que Volk asintió viendo detalladamente el cartucho que el capitán tenía en su mano.

—Bueno eso me ahorrará muchas explicaciones —comentó Saulo en respuesta.

—Sarah ¿Podrías transformar esta roca en una bola de boliche? ¿Por favor? —el capitán le pidió a su esposa de forma amable, a lo que ella procedió a hacerlo para después proceder a hacerle una sonrisa atrevida.

—Gracias cariño —le agradeció Saulo mientras metía la bala en el revolver para después apuntar hacia la bola y apretar el gatillo.

Instantes después la bola había quedado hecha polvo en el suelo para sorpresa del coronel Champrouge.

—Volk, imagina que le hará a tu cabeza o a tu cuerpo si la utilizo en tu contra —comentó Saulo con malicia mientras sacaba el casquillo de su revólver.

Saulo tomó una bala de uno de sus bolsillos, la cual no estaba cargada con pólvora y su fulminante estaba gastado pero tenía el proyectil en su lugar e instantes después tomo otra bala completamente funcional y las revolvió en su espalda, completamente al azar para después proceder a colocar una en el Peacemaker y la otra en el Remington del 45.

Después de cargar los dos revólveres con una bala empezó a hacer malabares con las dos armas mientras sostenía su mirada hacia el comerciante.

—Veras Volk, una de estas armas está cargada con una munición inservible pero la otra tiene una munición activa —Saulo hizo una pausa para mirar a Volk a los ojos—. Y solo tienes once oportunidades para responder, o tal vez menos, eso depende completamente de ti... ya que olvide en que arma metí la munición inservible —comentó el capitán con "sinceridad" mientras le sostenía la mirada, provocando que Sarah y coronel francés alzaran la ceja pensando en que si aquello iba a funcionar.

Clic... se escuchó por primera vez provocando que Volk cerrar los ojos por puro reflejo. Saulo siguió haciendo malabares con las dos armas para temor del comerciante. Clic... se escuchó por segunda vez haciendo que Volk se ofuscara e hiciera un movimiento involuntario y así se siguieron escuchando el golpe de los martillos con las cámaras vacías de las armas mientras Saulo seguía haciendo malabares con ellas.

De manera simultánea a lo que estaba haciendo Saulo, dos siluetas se encontraban evadiendo a los agentes franceses que se encontraban vigilando la pequeña casa en medio del bosque. Unos minutos después, las siluetas ya habían dejado fuera de combate a la mitad de los agentes para conmoción del resto de sus compañeros. Un Agente iba a comunicarle la situación a Saulo pero ante de que pudiera hacerlo un golpe hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, dejando ver que los atacantes eran un hombre y una mujer encapuchados.

Saulo ya iba a apretar el gatillo por novena vez cuando Volk cedió a la presión y le gritó que iba a contestar todo lo que el General Supremo le preguntara, haciendo que Saulo sonriera satisfecho ante la incredulidad del coronel francés, quien atribuyó a que el disparo previo que hizo Saulo contribuyo a quebrar la voluntad del comerciante y traficante de armas, aunado a la estrategia de jugar psicológicamente con él, haciendo malabares con los revólveres para evitar que adivinara cual era el arma que realmente podía disparar.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil? —comentó Saulo mientras se detenía y dejaba el Remington en la mesa antes de enfundar su Colt.

Por su parte Sarah negó sorprendida de que esa forma de jugar psicológicamente con su enemigo había vuelto a funcionar, aunque viendo a quien se lo estaba haciendo se lo podía esperar de alguna manera, porque en el tiempo que lo conocía podía dar fe de que el tipo era un cobarde de primera que aparentaba ser valiente cuando realmente no lo era.

—Todo tuyo padre —Saulo le indicó al General mientras volvía a su posición para vigilar todo a la par de su esposa.

Harcos se sentó frente a Volk y lo miró fijamente, con una expresión helada, tan helada que hacia palidecer las expresiones que Saulo había hecho hasta entonces.

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Volk ¿Qué es lo se traen Kingpin y su amigo contigo? —preguntó el General de forma seria, a lo que el traficante entre tartamudeos trató de explicar todo pero simplemente las palabras no le salían.

Saulo lo miro de forma depredadora provocando que Volk empezara a temblar, dejando ver que ya no quedaban rastros de esa actitud retadora que había usado al principio.

—Ve... verán King... Kingpin quería que le proporcionara armas para un... un... golpe terrorista que haría en varios aeropuertos de va... varios países en... en dos pa... pa... pares de meses —empezó Volk entre tartamudeos.

El General Supremo miraba interesado al pobre traficante de armas al igual que el coronel al mando del GIGN.

—Interesante información Volk... pero dime —el General acercó su rostro al del hombre que estaba interrogando e hizo que le mirara a los ojos para reafirmar que iba en serio— ¿Con qué propósito lo quieren hacer? —preguntó de forma seria pero el traficante se negó a responder.

—¡Vamos Volk! ¿O quieres que Saulo vuelva a jugar contigo? —le preguntó el de forma fría, aunado a la helada mirada que hizo temblar al traficante.

El pensamiento de que Saulo volviera a hacer que probara su suerte de nuevo lo hizo temblar, así que negó repetidamente y alegando que contaría todo. Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo un objeto cilíndrico ingresó a la casucha por medio de una pequeña ventana.

El artefacto empezó a arrojar una cantidad considerable de humo, a lo que rápidamente Saulo se posicionó para cubrir a su padre mientras éste tocía y desfundaba su Mauser C96. Sarah hizo lo propio con el coronel Champrouge, quien hizo lo mismo que Harcos y desenfundó su Glock-17. Casi de inmediato dos siluetas se introdujeron en la casa y la silueta masculina tomó a Volk y se lo echó al hombro para proceder a retirarse con su compañera, sin mediar palabra con ninguno de los militares.

Harcos fue rápidamente tras ellos y abrió fuego con su confiable pistola provocando que la compañera del sujeto que llevaba a Volk se interpusiera y recibiera los potentes disparos, lo cuales no le causaron ningún daño aparente. Saulo aprovechó el ajetreo que su padre estaba provocando para ganar tiempo y embistió al hombre que llevaba al traficante en su hombro. Esa acción hizo que el hombre soltara a Volk y lo azotara contra el suelo. El capitán perteneciente al 3er. Regimiento de la Unidad Protectores le dio un potente puñetazo al encapuchado, el cual el encapuchado pudo detener sin nada de dificultad ante la sorpresa del capitán pero eso no impidió que Saulo empezara su contraofensiva al ver que el encapuchado se puso a responderle.

Saulo seguía intercambiando puñetazos con el encapuchado hasta que, con un movimiento rápido desenfundó su M1911 y le metió un tiro a quemarropa en la cabeza, haciendo que la energía cinética del disparo empujara al sujeto y le descubriera el rostro dejando anonadado al capitán por lo que había visto, pero se dispuso a seguir evitando a que se llevaran al traficante.

Por su parte Sarah siguió a su esposo hasta que la mujer encapuchada trató de echársele encima pero ella con un gran reflejo, se hizo a un lado evitando la envestida que prácticamente la hubiera tumbado y puesto a su merced. La pelirroja sin perder tiempo se dispuso a dispararle con su Beretta pero la encapuchada evitaba sus disparos con bastante maestría y gracia; como si se estuviera burlando de ella. La encapuchada rápidamente llegó hasta ella aprovechando que se había quedado sin municiones y se había puesto a recargar.

La encapuchada le inmovilizó su mano izquierda, con la cual estaba sujetando la pistola con un agarre fuerte en la muñeca, y rápidamente intentó torcérsela para hacer que soltara el arma pero la pelirroja previó eso y rápidamente le dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha que se incrusto en su abdomen haciendo que la encapuchada aflojara su agarre para alejarse de la francotiradora y reposicionarse para seguir atacándola. Sarah aprovechó esa oportunidad para recargar su arma rápidamente y seguir conteniendo a esa mujer a punta de disparos.

Mientras tanto en el Distrito XIV de Paris aún se seguían escuchando algunos disparos aislados provocados por los miembros de GIGN abatiendo a los mercenarios que se negaron a rendirse. De forma simultanea Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir seguían dejando fuera de combate a los que tenían cerca ante la agradecida mirada del sargento que había acompañado a Saulo.

—Nada mal mocoso —Tony elogió al chico arácnido.

—Gracias señor Stark pero ellos no se quedan atrás —Spider-Man indicó mientras señalaba a Ladybug y a Chat Noir.

—Tal parece que no equivoqué sobre ustedes mocosos — murmuró Tony para sí mismo.

Unos 10 minutos después la situación en ese lugar ya había sido controlada y una buena parte de los mercenarios de Volk había sido inmovilizada por los 3 jóvenes héroes de París, los cuales se encontraban viendo entre ellos platicando sobre la refriega a la que se habían unido. Iron Man se les acercó y les agradeció la ayuda y les indicó que debía que irse porque tenía que ir hasta donde estaban Sarah y Saulo para apoyarlos con algo.

—¡Adiós Arañita! ¡Adiós bugaboo! Que este bello gato tiene que ir a tomar su reparador sueño —se despidió Chat Noir mientras se impulsaba con su bastón para seguirse desplazando por los tejados de la ciudad.

Ladybug negó divertida por el comportamiento de su compañero nocturno pero no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero arácnido fijamente pero rápidamente recobró la compostura antes de que Spider-Man se diera cuenta de eso. Por su parte Spider-Man no pudo evitar sonreír por debajo de su máscara, pues se sentía tranquilo y seguro al lado de su compañera.

Ambos héroes se despidieron del sargento y se fueron del lugar columpiándose, Spider-Man a través de sus telarañas y Ladybug a través de su yo-yo. Ambos terminaron en la torre Eiffel y no pudieron evitar suspirar por lo vivido esa noche, una noche de locos, sin dudas. Spider-Man observó de reojo a Ladybug pero retiró su mirada al sentir que ella haría lo mismo, a lo que Ladybug le sonrió de forma afable, pues ella se sentía cómoda con su presencia,

Ladybug tuvo la tentación de sincerarse ahí con él pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Ella quería sincerarse con su compañero y amigo, pues sentía que no era justo que ella supiera su identidad secreta y él no. Ella lo sentía como una traición a su confianza y sabía que si no lo hacia las cosas podrían terminar mal o tal vez no, y eso era lo que conflictuaba. Ella no sabía qué hacer con ese pensamiento hasta que una suave caricia en su mejilla la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien Ladybug? —preguntó Spider-Man mientras la veía fijamente.

—Sí, sí estoy bien ¿pero porque lo preguntas Spidey? —preguntó Ladybug algo contrariada.

—Porque te vi bastante pensativa y pensé que había pasado algo malo —le respondió el trepa muros con bastante sinceridad a lo que Ladybug lo vio algo enternecida el actuar del joven arácnido.

—No pasa nada Spidey, solo es una pequeñez —le respondió la heroína de forma tímida provocando que el héroe arácnido esbozara una sonrisa por debajo de la máscara, contento por pasar tiempo con su compañera, por la cual empezó a sentir bastante afecto.

Pero la idea de que su compañera en combatir el crimen, era su querida amiga Marinette pasó por su cabeza de forma potente provocando que sacudiera su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos algo alocados, según él. Por su parte Ladybug se puso a cuestionar que era lo que realmente sentía por su amigo y compañero, pero el rostro de Adrien le pasó por la cabeza, a su vez reflexionó en que había veces que su amigo castaño despertaba sensaciones en ella, cosa que Adrien no hacía y eso la asustaba.

Spider-Man miró fijamente a Ladybug, y a través de la máscara vio los profundos ojos azules de su compañera, provocando que sintiera unos latidos fuertes en su pecho y también sintió la sensación de que miles de mariposas estaban volando a través de su estómago. Lo que chico arácnido estaba sintiendo era mucho más fuerte que lo que llegó a sentir estando con Liz y eso era algo a lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ladybug no estaba mejor, aunado al hecho que los recuerdos que tenía con Peter empezaron a llenarla de dicha. Empezando desde que lo conoció en el parque, pasando por las vivencias que habían tenido, todos los paseos, todas las charlas, todas las vueltas de la escuela. También recordó cuando ella descubrió su identidad secreta. También recordó todas las veces que él la había ayudado; desde que se topó con él en un robo, también cuando evitó la mataran en el intento de secuestro de Chloé y finalmente lo ocurrido durante la refriega de hace un rato.

Ella se fue acercando lentamente hacia el héroe rojo y azul, el cual le fue imitando hasta que la heroína le alzó la máscara hasta el puente de la nariz. Lentamente volvieron a acercarse hasta que unieron sus labios en un casto beso, que no era mucho pero que transmitía bastantes cosas que ambos sentían en ese momento.

Volviendo al Bosque de Vincennes, la situación no era la mejor. Aunque Saulo podía retener con algo de dificultad al hombre que tenía enfrente, este hacía artimañas para tratar de engañarlo. Harcos aprovechó que los encapuchados estaban distraídos con sus dos mejores soldados para poder acercarse y poder recuperar a Volk pero lo que no espero es que el encapuchado (el cual seguía peleando con Saulo) sacara una pequeña pistola Walther PPK de uno de sus bolsillos y le disparara al traficante en la cabeza, recordando lo que Kingpin le había dicho: SI se complican las cosas ya sabes que hacer.

Rápidamente le disparó al General en el brazo pero este no le disparó con su C96 porque le había reconocido y se había quedado impactado. Saulo le pateó la mano que sujetaba la pistola, logrando desarmarlo para después tratar de noquearlo.

Por su parte Sarah seguía pelando con la encapuchada hasta que logró bloquearla con una llave y quitarle la capucha, dejando ver mechones de cabello color castaño. La pelirroja se quedó pasmada al relacionar el estilo de pelea de la mujer, el cual le recordaba al estilo de su difunta amiga y eso empeoró al ver el cabello castaño. Ella trató de pensar que todo había sido una horrible coincidencia pero no podía, así que le dio un potente patada en la espalda sacándole el aire y haciéndola trastabillar en consecuencia, lo cual aprovechó para sacar su varita desde la funda que estaba en su cadera y le lanzó un potente **Desmaius**, dejándola inconsciente sobre la hojarasca.

Por su parte Saulo ya se había hartado de pelear con aquel sujeto que creía conocer. Ya enojado porque el desgraciado había matado al tipo por el cual había hecho un jaleo esa noche y también porque le había arrebatado la oportunidad de acabar con su vida, activo su ojo ilusorio causando que el iris de sus ojos se volviera de un color plateado.

El capitán cargó de una manera más brusca y prácticamente detuvo todos los golpes de su contrincante sin que le causaran daño. Saulo miró con una sonrisa arrogante a su rival antes de empezar con su arremetida, golpeando con bastante fuerza al tipo. El encapuchado lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Saulo, pero este movió la cabeza hacia un lado permitiendo pasar al puño sin causarle ningún daño. Acto seguido tomó el brazo le había lanzado el golpe y lo sostuvo con bastante fuerza, causando que el encapuchado gimiera por el dolor, solo para después darle un golpe a través del codo que terminó rompiéndoselo, dejándole inútil el brazo, el cual quedó colgando como si tratara de un trapo viejo.

Pero Saulo no se detuvo ahí, pues siguió dándole brutales golpes en la cara al encapuchado hasta que lo dejó inconsciente sobre la hojarasca. Después de dejar fuera de combate al encapuchado fue directo hacia donde estaba su padre para ver si estaba bien. Harcos desestimó las preocupaciones de su hijo y su nuera, quien se ofreció a curarle.

—Te digo que estoy bien Sarah, lo que me preocupan son ustedes —indicó el General con bastante seriedad mientras trataba de no hacer muecas por el dolor—. Me preocupa bastante el hecho de que ellos hayan podido hacerles algo, en especial porque podría tratarse de sus amigos en estatus **KIA**.

Sarah alzó una ceja al igual que su esposo.

Saulo observó incrédulo a su padre, le daba el crédito que ellos se parecían bastante a sus fallecidos amigos pero algo no parecía cuadrar con lo sucedido, en especial porque su padre en compañía de SHIELD habían les habían confirmado sus muertes, y que ahora ellos estuvieran ahí, en el suelo, le parecía por lo menos inverosímil. Por las dudas se acercó al hombre que estaba en el suelo y miró su rostro, el cual tenía varios moretones por los duros golpes que le había dado.

—No puede ser —pensó para sí mismo bastante exaltado al comprobar al sujeto con una mirada rápida con su ojo ilusorio.

Rápidamente se espantó por lo que vio en la cabeza del tipo, lo que sea que hubiera sido esa cosa, le pareció extremadamente peligrosa.

—¡Padre! ¡Examina su cabeza con tu ojo ilusorio! —exclamó el capitán importándole poco el hecho que su padre era su superior en el escalafón militar landavidés.

Harcos procedió a hacer lo que su hijo le había indicado y lo que vio le pasmó pues parecía que le habían hecho algo similar a lo que le hicieron a un soldado americano que rescataron de un laboratorio secreto en la prisión soviética de Vorkuta. Harcos estaba furioso y sabía que Kingpin tenía algo que ver con esa mierda pero trató de recobrar la compostura y le ordenó a Saulo y a Sarah que fueran a la cabaña por todo el equipamiento que habían dejado ahí, a lo que el capitán y su esposa acataron su rechistar.

Y una vez que su hijo y Sarah se fueron, él y el coronel Champrouge se dispusieron a buscar a todos los agentes que habían acompañado al par de landavideses hasta ahí.


	30. Las Dudas de una Peliazul

**Capítulo 29: Las Dudas de una Peliazul**

—Sarah —el General le habló a la pelirroja, la cual inmediatamente fue hasta donde estaba su superior.

—Quiero que apoyes al coronel Champrouge a despertar a sus hombres, por favor —él le pidió amablemente mientras tomaba a los dos atacantes y miró a su nuera y a su hijo mientras hacia una expresión seria, indicando que algo no le parecía bien.

A Harcos no le convencía el hecho de que ellos supieran donde se encontraban y también le molestaba que al parecer les habían ordenado ejecutar al objetivo en caso de no poderlo recuperar y eso le frustraba, pues Volk ya les iba a contar el motivo de los posibles futuros atentados.

—Hijo, voy a ponerlos bajo custodia en Landavidis —Harcos les indicó a lo que Saulo y Sarah manifestaron que querían decirle algo de vital importancia.

—Padre ¿Vas a volver? —preguntó Saulo algo serio siendo secundado por su esposa

Harcos se llevó una mano a la barbilla, bastante pensativo. Sabía que tenía que apoyarlos en este desastre y también tenía que apoyarlos para evitar un futuro catastrófico porque sabía que todo el esfuerzo que él, su sobrino y sus antecesores habría sido en vano. Dante había hablado con él hace unas horas y le había contado el alcance real de la guerra contra Estados Unidos pero unas palabras dichas por Sarah, hizo que reconsiderara las cosas.

—Obtuvimos Inteligencia enemiga, la cual detallaba los planes para hacer de mi hermano un renegado. También que había un topo en el ejército, el cual le pasaba informes a uno de los mercenarios de Volk y también información sobre Gabriel y varios de sus amigos... es una suerte que Dante nos hubiera indicado a donde ir antes de ir por Volk.

—Volveré al amanecer hijo —le afirmó el General con un tono serio mientras Horus aparecía y se posaba sobre su hombro—. Pero primero tengo que avisarle a David que tomare un par de días más y dejar a estos a resguardo de la unidad de inteligencia y cuidados intensivos para ver si pueden romper el código que mantiene a sus mentes cautivas —Harcos miró a su hijo y a su nuera de manera más relajada y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice

—Aunque creo que a David le va a fastidiar el hecho de que tome unos días más aparte de la apuesta que él perdió.

Sarah y Saulo negaron divertidos sabiendo cómo era la relación entre el General Brigadier y el General Supremo.

—Les sugiero que después de ayudar al coronel vayan a dormir, porque necesitaran fuerzas mañana —añadió Harcos aprovechando el ambiente del momento pero tanto Sarah como Saulo negaron con la cabeza.

—Ayudaremos a los agentes franceses con este desastre y a ver si averiguamos que sucedió por el Distrito XIV, ya veremos si nos tomamos una poción revitalizante o algo por el estilo en la mañana —comentó Sarah siendo respaldada por Saulo mientras este tomaba del suelo el estuche del Remington .45, provocando que el General asintiera no tan convencido.

Harcos le restó importancia y desapareció en un fogonazo, y unos instantes después Iron Man llegó a la zona, solo para ver a los agentes desmayados, a Volk muerto y al coronel francés en estado de alerta por algo que aparentemente había sucedido.

—¿Y ahora qué diablos hiciste Capinator? —soltó Tony mientras levantaba la máscara de su traje para observar al capitán.

Saulo negó con simpleza y miró con bastante seriedad al hombre de acero.

—Esta vez no hice nada relevante, más que noquear a nuestros amigos, a los que creíamos muertos, y a los cuales mi padre se llevó a Landavidis —comentó Saulo de forma sarcástica provocando que el extravagante millonario observara sorprendido al capitán del ejército landavidés.

—Ah... Cariño, me recuerdas entregarle su revolver a tu hermano más al rato —Saulo indicó amablemente a su esposa, solo para recibir un asentimiento de su parte, acompañado por una hermosa sonrisa de la pelirroja.

Saulo de dispuso a contarle a su amigo todo lo que había sucedido antes de que él llegara. El multimillonario no estaba muy bien y miraba serio a al capitán y a la esposa de éste.

—Capinator, creo que el mocoso no debe enterarse de esto por el momento hasta que el viejo nos diga que procede —comentó Tony recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos soldados landavideses.

—Y hablando del viejo ¿Dónde está él? —le cuestionó recibiendo un resoplido de su parte.

Saulo se tronó el cuello y miró con aburrimiento a su excéntrico amigo.

—Creo que ya te había contado eso ¿no? —preguntó Saulo con una ceja alzada.

—Cariño eso fue lo primero que le contaste —le aseguró Sarah mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

Tony miró avergonzado al matrimonio pues había olvidado esa parte de la plática, a lo que el matrimonio negó mientras exhalaban para no explotar contra su amigo.

—Mi padre fue a Landavidis para ponerlos bajo control del área de inteligencia y cuidados intensivos para ver si podían romper el código que mantenía cautivas sus mentes.

Tony Stark asintió comprendiendo lo que le había comentado su amigo pero noto rápidamente que el capitán quería preguntarle algo. Sarah a su vez fue a apoyar al coronel Champrouge para despertar a sus hombres dejando a los dos amigos solos.

—¿Cómo estuvo la situación en el distrito XIV? —preguntó el capitán mientras miraba a Tony de reojo, solo para volver su mirada a su esposa, quien había desenfundado su varita para despertar a los combatientes franceses.

—Fue un combate bastante duro, en especial porque el viejo tenía razón. Salieron tantos mercenarios como si fueran ratas de alcantarilla, pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que hubieron algunos de esos desgraciados que salieron con el uniforme estándar del ejército de Landavidis, el cual era claramente falso y también tenían réplicas de mala calidad de tu STR —Tony comentó mientras notaba que su amigo giraba su rostro hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido dándose idea para qué diablos los querían.

Tony notó como el mal humor de su amigo se hacía más patente, así que trato de desviar el punto de la conversación pero no pudo evitar oír la serie de maldiciones que el capitán profería contra el malnacido de Volk.

—Verás mi amigo —comentó a contar el héroe de acero—, el mocoso estuvo increíble junto a sus amigos, incluso pudieron poner bajo control a uno de esos soldados acorazados... ¿cómo los llamas tú?... ¡Ah sí! ¡Juggernaut!

Saulo formó una expresión de orgullo en su cara, pues sabía que esos chicos tenían potencial... y que cuando terminara todo él personalmente les enseñaría lo que ellos necesitaran para ser mejores héroes y no solo unos simples vigilantes.

—Pero personalmente lo que más me sorprendió es que no atacaban a matar, sino que dejaban fuera de combate a los maleantes y el mocoso los dejaba maniatados con sus telarañas... aunque no me sorprende dado que son muy jóvenes para eso y su línea de pensamiento no es la misma que la de nosotros —explicó el Stark recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Saulo.

Saulo esperó a que su esposa llegara para proceder a contarle lo que habían descubierto mientras investigaban en las catacumbas.

Sarah por su parte suspiró aliviada al ver que ningún miembro del GIGN que los había acompañado hasta ahí estaba muerto, rápidamente los reanimó y les agradeció su ayuda. Por su parte el coronel Champrouge les comunicó el asedio y la muerte del traficante, lo cual provocó algo de molestia entre los gendarmes, pues pensaron que habían fallado pero su coronel calmó los ánimos y les indicó que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse porque pudieron desbaratar el tráfico de armas que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese instante, además de que no hubo ninguna baja civil.

El coronel y los miembros del GIGN se retiraron para reagruparse con sus compañeros y llevarse a los mercenarios que estaban fuera de combate en el distrito XIV dejando a Iron Man, Saulo y Sarah en la soledad del bosque pero no contaron que una silueta masculina se les acercó provocando que Saulo le apuntara con su M1911, causando que el hombre alzara sus manos para indicarle que no haría nada.

—Parece que no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh Saulo? —la silueta le increpó con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba al militar para que este le viera con más detalle.

—Pero a quien tenemos aquí, si no es más que el pelirrojo maravilla —comentó el hombre de acero con bastante sarcasmo.

—Gracias Stark, no sabía que me tenías tanto aprecio —le respondió el hombre con el mismo sarcasmo que había usado el magnate de industrias Stark.

Sarah al ver al hombre esbozó una sonrisa atrevida y le lanzó el estuche.

—También te extrañé hermanita —comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera mientras atrapaba el estuche y se acercaba a Sarah para abrazarla con delicadeza.

Saulo rápidamente enfundó su pistola y fue al encuentro de su compañero en armas. Rafael al ver a su amigo y procedió a chocar su puños para después abrazarse.

—Escuché que estabas entrenando a los nuevos aurores británicos —Saulo comentó mientras se separaba de su cuñado, a lo cual éste sonrió con sorna.

—Los pobres no pueden con eso, a pesar de que no estoy siendo exigente como la esposa del comandante Richtofen —el alférez sonrió ante la comparación con su mentora.

—Ahora imagina si les damos el entrenamiento completo de los aurores de la fuerza antiterrorista de Landavidis.

Saulo negó divertido por lo dicho por Rafael.

—Se morirían al primer día —Saulo comentó con sorna mientras se reía ante la imagen mental de los reclutas que tenía Rafael haciendo el entrenamiento que este último hizo un par de años después de graduarse de Hogwarts.

De manera simultánea Marinette se encontraba en su habitación. La chica no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado esa madrugada, pero especial en el beso que se había dado con Spider-Man. Ella sabía que el héroe arácnido era su querido amigo castaño y eso la hacía sentir mal, pues pensó en que podría dañarlo. Pensó que el creería que había estado jugando con él, en especial porque aún sentía algo por Adrien.

La peliazul se giró frustrada y trató de conciliar el sueño pero simplemente no podía, en especial porque su mente estaba sobrecargada por los pensamientos que tenía. Tikki voló hacia el rostro de la chica y la miró con preocupación. Mientras la miraba no pudo evitar recordar a Annette cuando Harcos se había ido para apoyar en el desembarco de las tropas landavidesas en Normandía, pues la rubia tenía la misma expresión confundida en su rostro. Rápidamente la pequeña kwami creyó saber lo que le pasaba a su amiga, seguramente era un problema amoroso.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes Marinette? —preguntó la kwami.

Marinette observó a la kwami con algo de cansancio.

—No tengo nada Tikki —declaró la chica mientras Tikki la miraba fijamente haciendo ceder a la chica—. Bueno... tengo un problema —le dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba y se sujetaba las rodillas y fijaba su mirada en ellas mientras esbozaba una expresión abatida.

Marinette procedió a contarle todo lo había pasado y como se sentía al respecto, cuando terminó Tikki la miraba compasivamente, pues era al mismo problema que ella creía que la chica tenia. La kwami le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad y procedió a aconsejarla. Tikki trató de disipar las dudas que tenía la chica. Trató de convencerla, de que no era nada malo lo que había pasado, que era normal tener dudas pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que hacer eso iba a ser algo complicado dado a lo terca que la chica podía ser.

Unas horas más tarde Tikki trataba de levantar a Marinette pero esta no lo hacía y decía que le diera cinco minutos más alegando que entraba tarde, lo cual no era cierto. La kwami negó divertida y se le acercó lo suficiente al oído

—¡Peter está aquí Marinette! —Tikki exclamó probando que la chica se levantara sobresaltada.

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! —preguntó la chica mientras trataba de despejarse.

—Perdón por mentirte Marinette pero se te hace tarde —Tikki comentó pero fue interrumpida por la chica que fue a cambiase rápidamente.

Una vez que estuvo lista procedió a guardar a la kwami en su bolso para después tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y tomar un pan recién horneado. Cuando salió de la panadería chocó con alguien que también iba corriendo y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

—Perdón Mari pero ¿podrías levantarte por favor? —la peliazul escuchó la voz de Peter debajo de ella.

La chica rápidamente se levantó y miró apenada a su amigo. Ella se disculpó con él y lo ayudó a levantarse para después seguir hacia escuela con algo de prisa.

En un principio ella evitaba el contacto visual con el chico, cosa que fue notado él pero le restó importancia pensando que se le pasaría. También notó que ella estaba bastante pensativa. Él pensó en preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba pero ella evitaba el tema todas las veces que lo intentaba, cosa que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo pero se tranquilizó y lo dejo pasar pero eso no quería decir que no le preocupara.

Por su parte Dante observaba como el Palacio de Aontas era asediado por oleadas de soldados enemigos. El muchacho estaba desorientado, no sabía qué hacer, ni a donde ir. Solo oía el zumbar de las balas que le pasaban rosando provocando que se tirara contra la trinchera sosteniendo el STR que traía con bastante fuerza. Rápidamente acató las ordenes que Saulo le había dado, las cuales le indicaban que se dirigiera hacia el interior del recinto y que ofreciera cobertura de francotirador mientras él tomaba un RPG para deshacerse de un acorazado que se estaba acercando peligrosamente al edificio.

Mientras se arrastraba a duras penas para tomar una versión moderna del Garand M1927*, el muchacho escuchó como unos soldados landavideses gritaban sobre que no debían dejar que esos malnacidos se acercaran, que si ellos caían todo estaría perdido. A pesar que las explosiones causadas por artillería enemiga lo dejaban aturdido, él alcanzó a llegar hasta los pisos superiores del edificio y ajustó la mirilla de su rifle para empezar a dar cobertura. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro disparos hizo Dante mientras veía como su abuelo disparaba el lanzacohetes de manera efectiva deshaciéndose del vehículo que les estaba causando problemas pero no contó que uno de los soldados enemigos aprovechó mientras Saulo recargaba el RPG y le disparó en el pecho, más precisamente donde estaba el corazón provocando que cayera abatido.

El muchacho casi al instante escuchó un grito desgarrador, el cual fue provocado por su Sarah. Ella estaba furiosa y destruida por dentro, ella tomó con más fuerza su STR-10 y empezó a hacer disparos con una velocidad y precisión que el muchacho nunca había visto. La pelirroja lanzó un grito de batalla mientras se disponía a recargar su STR pero una bala la alcanzó en el hombro dejándola tendida en el suelo mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie. Dante trató de vocalizar algo pero simplemente las palabras no le salían, fue entonces que vio a un pelinegro que tenía un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo y que estaba vestido con un uniforme del ejército landavidés de los años 40 que desenfundó una Beretta M92F.

—¿Qué se siente fracasar Dante? —le preguntó el hombre mientras le apuntaba a la pelirroja, que trataba de desenfundar su pistola para defenderse.

Dante no pudo vocalizar alguna palabra mientras temblaba por el miedo que sentía, a lo que el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y apretó el gatillo del arma provocando una detonación, la cual dejó tendida a Sarah completamente inmóvil mientras un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de ella. El pelinegro negó divertido mientras centraba su mirada depredadora sobre el castaño y apuntaba su arma contra él.

—Nunca lograrás tu objetivo Dante Salazar Szpilman —comentó el hombre de forma calmada mientras apretaba el gatillo provocando otro disparo que retumbó en todo el lugar.

—¡Dante, Dante! ¡Despierta Dante! —Sarah exclamó bastante preocupada, pues había oído los gritos de su futuro nieto.

Por su parte Nathan vio a su primo igual de preocupado, pues nunca le había pasado eso. El ojinaranja no sabía que hacer o que decir, no tenía ninguna reacción que pudiera serle de ayuda, por cual solo se quedó pasmado sin poder hacer nada.

—¡De que vas a levantar! ¡Te vas a levantar muchacho! —exclamó la pelirroja mientras se disponía a lanzarle un **aguamenti** de forma no verbal.

Dante despertó de forma abrupta cuando el chorro de agua que salió de la varita de la pelirroja impactó en su cara. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y giró su cara hacia varios puntos de la habitación pero se tranquilizó al ver a Sarah, quien seguía vestida con su uniforme negro. Dante notó la preocupación de la pelirroja y también la de su primo, que por fin pudo reaccionar y se acercó para verlo mejor.

Sarah se dispuso a abrazarlo pues era obvio que necesitaba una muestra de afecto. Después de abrazarlo la pelirroja lo miro comprensivamente a los ojos y preguntó qué era lo que había soñado para que hubiera puesto así. Dante le contó lo que había soñado provocando que Sarah lo abrazara otra vez y lo mimara como si fuera su propio hijo.

—Tienes miedo a fracasar ¿verdad Dante? —preguntó Sarah de forma tranquilizadora mientras Nathan solo observaba la interacción entre nieto y abuela.

Dante solo pudo asentir. En ese momento no le quedaban atisbos de esa expresión confiada (y algo arrogante en ocasiones) que lo caracterizaba normalmente.

—No temas pequeño, confía en que todo va a salir bien —Sarah hizo una pausa, como si algún pensamiento le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza de forma repentina.

Pablo, que estaba escuchando todo afuera de la habitación no pudo evitar sentirse impotente. Él sabía que todo ese asunto era una carga muy pesada para su futuro hijo. Él quería reconfortarlo, quería decirle que todo estaría bien pero simplemente no podía pero rápidamente pensó que los impedimentos que tenía eran una mierda y sin más dilación entró en la habitación.

Unas horas más tarde Tikki trató de llamarle la atención a Marinette cuando supo que no tenía a nadie cerca.

—Psst, Marinette —la kwami le habló a la peliazul, la cual seguía sumida en sus pensamientos pero no recibió respuesta—. Tierra a Marinette —volvió a intentar pero fue brutalmente ignorada por la peliazul.

Entonces fue cuando voló hasta donde estaba el rostro de su amiga para volver a llamarle la atención con más intensidad.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó la kwami provocando que la peliazul se sobresaltara y la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Tikki? —le preguntó la chica manteniendo su expresión provocando una risita por parte de la kwami.

—¿Crees que es buena idea lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó a su amiga a lo que Marinette alzó una ceja confundida por la pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres Tikki? —a peliazul le preguntó a la kwami, la cual suspiró de manera cansina

—Me refiero a qué si es buena idea ignorar tanto a Peter como a Adrien —le contestó la kwami provocando que la peliazul la mirara interrogante.

Marinette checó que nadie la estuviera mirando para poder continuar su conversación, cuando notó que nadie le estaba prestando atención, volvió a prestar atención a su amiga la cual le esperaba con bastante paciencia.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Tikki? —le preguntó la peliazul bastante confundida.

—Porque tanto Peter como Adrien están sospechando que a ti te sucede algo... por el amor de Dios hasta Chloé sospecha que algo te ocurre —le comentó Tikki haciendo que la peliazul se pusiera pensar.

—No sé qué me sucede Tikki y tenerlos cerca me confunde más, aunque trato de mantenerme como si nada no puedo evitarlo —Marinette se sinceró pero para sorpresa de la kwami no hizo un escándalo, sino que lo declaró de forma calmada y un algo ¿triste?

Tikki miró comprensivamente a la chica y cerró los ojos para pensar cómo ayudarla.

Un rato después de la charla que la peliazul tuvo con la kwami ella decidió hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada, aunque seguía ignorando a Adrien y a Peter, lo cuales seguían preguntándose qué pasaba con su amiga. Chloé provocó a Marinette esperando a que ella le peleara o algo por estilo pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la peliazul la ignoró y pasó de largo como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí.

Alya en compañía de Rose y Juleka se preguntaron que le pasaba a su amiga para que estuviera así. Alya propuso interrogar a su amiga de forma directa para ver que sucedía pero Rose y Juleka le convencieron de que eso no era una buena idea. Entonces Alya les propuso que la espiaran para ver si podían averiguar algo, a lo que Rose y Juleka aceptaron algo reticentes pero preocupadas por su amiga. En un principio pensaron incluir a Alix y a Mylène pero pensaron que era mucha gente y que Marinette se podría dar cuenta.

Por su parte Peter salió del aula cuando terminaron las clases. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía a su querida amiga, sabía que era algo que lo involucraba a él y a Adrien, dado que también había ignorado al modelo en todas las clases. Incluso de las maneras más ridículas como; fingir que era una decoración para el club de arte o que incluso era una planta. El chico Parker negó divertido al recordar todas esas cosas pero se sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer al llegar a su hogar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de París, el castaño notó como alguien lo seguía. Sentía que al parecer que el sujeto que iba tras él no trataba de disimular nada, entonces fue que decidió detenerse para ver quién era. Peter miro de reojo hacia atrás y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un muchacho de su edad que le sonreía afablemente. Peter sonrió de igual manera pues lo había reconocido y realmente lo sorprendió encontrárselo en ese lugar.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿eh Peter? —comentó Harry Osborn con una sonrisa cómplice, la cual fue correspondida por el castaño con un atisbo de nostalgia.

* * *

_***El Garand M1927 fue un fusil de infantería utilizado por las tropas landavidesas de forma generalizada partir de 1928 pero a partir de 1970 fue designado de forma formal como fusil de francotirador, teniendo gran protagonismo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial por parte del ejército landavidés y una que otra facción de las resistencias polacas y francesas. Utiliza municiones 7.92x57 Mauser y se recarga mediante dos peines de cinco cartuchos o directamente cambiando el cargador vacío por uno abastecido.**_

**Dato Adicional:** Annette era una usuaria empedernida de este fusil, y fue el que utilizó en la liberación de París, también lo utilizó durante la batalla del pueblo de Dronne.


	31. Una Abuela Despechada

**Capítulo 30: Una Abuela Despechada**

—¡Ah! ¡Mi pequeña hadita! —exclamó Gina Dupain al ver a su nieta entrar por la puerta de la panadería.

Marinette se sorprendió de ver a su abuela ahí pues lo último que había sabido sobre ella es que estaba de viaje por España gracias a una carta que le había enviado. Sin más dilación la chica fue hacia la mujer que estaba esperándola con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Abuela qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en España de viaje —la chica le cuestionó haciendo que Gina se riera algo fuerte.

—Hay hadita mía... olvidas que tu cumpleaños es mañana y quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo antes de irme a la Patagonia —le contestó la mujer bastante contenta de pasar tiempo con su hijo, su nuera y su nieta.

Por su parte Juleka, Alya y Rose estaban escondidas pero tenían una visión clara de la entrada de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Alya estaba observando con detenimiento pero no parecía pasar nada relevante. Juleka miró confundida a Rose pero esta negó igualmente confundida, fue entonces que Alya aprovechó la quietud del momento para ver a sus amigas y se dispuso a explicar su plan para la fiesta sorpresa que iban hacerle a Marinette. Cuando la Césaire notó que Marinette salía de la panadería acompañada por una mujer mayor y que se terminaron subiendo a una moto para salir a toda velocidad provocando que ella mirara a sus amigas y sin decir nada salieron corriendo para tratar de averiguar hacia donde iban.

—En la madrugada se reportó un tiroteo a gran escala en el Distrito XIV de la ciudad, pues al parecer se trató de un operativo por parte del GIGN en colaboración con la Unidad Especial Protectores de Landavidis. En la cual se incautaron bastantes armas de "alto poder", uniformes falsos del ejército landavidés e incluso se encontraron cabezas nucleares activas —Nadja hizo una pausa mientras se ponía una mano en el oído para sujetar el auricular pues al parecer le notificaron algo importante—. Me notifican que en la operación se vieron involucrados la teniente landavidesa Sarah Isabel Arenas, alias "la muerte roja" y el capitán landavidés Saulo Salazar, mejor conocido como "el demonio de ojos plateados". Ellos son reconocidos entre la fuerzas especiales landavidesas y francesas por varias misiones exitosas, las cuales la mayoría se encuentras clasificadas por el momento pero también son reconocidos por frustrar de manera exitosa el intento de asesinato contra el rey Geroi IV de Landavidis y el presidente François Hollande hace un año.

Saulo hizo un resoplido algo fastidiado y negó con cansancio mientras veía la televisión para matar el tiempo mientras su familia se preparaba para salir a un restaurante aprovechando que su padre se encontraba en la jefatura del GIGN para dar informe de lo sucedido en la madrugada pero él esperaba que los alcanzara en el restaurante como el General había dicho.

Dante se encontraba mucho más tranquilo a comparación a como estaba al levantarse bastante mojado (cortesía de su futura abuela). El castaño agradeció las palabras dichas por su futuro padre las cuales fueron; "mira Dante solo fue un mal sueño, no digo que no exista la posibilidad de fallar pero algo que puedo notar es que estas poniendo todo lo que te es posible para lograrlo. Como una vez me dijo mi abuelo David "No importa si fallas una vez... lo más importante es si tienes el valor para volverlo a intentar pero si te rindes a la primera, entonces realmente no mereces luchar por aquello que buscas". Si te sirve de consuelo, yo me comprometo en cuerpo y alma a ayudarte a lograr tu objetivo aunque me cueste lo que más amo".

El castaño recordó cómo se sintió reconfortado por las palabras del chico pelinegro que en un futuro seria su padre pero lo que no esperó es que lo abrazó y le recitó unas palabras en hebreo, las cuales lo calmaron sin saber por qué. Él miró interrogante a Pablo, a lo que este simplemente le sonrió afablemente y le explicó que era una antigua oración que rezaba la reina Rebecca para alejar los malos sueños de sus hijos. También le explicó que era una oración que pasó de generación en generación hasta llegar a él.

Dante se reunió con Saulo, quien seguía viendo el noticiero con el ceño fruncido. Mientras revisaba la habitación se dio cuenta en que nunca reparó en una foto en blanco y negro que se encontraba colgada en la pared, en la cual retrataba la boda entre Harcos y Annette, fue entonces que Saulo miró de reojo a su futuro nieto e hizo una media sonrisa. Al pasar de los minutos ambos Salazar se encontraban viendo el televisor cuando Dante se giró para mirar a su abuelo.

—¿Cómo les fue en las catacumbas? —preguntó el castaño mientras Saulo le prestaba atención e hizo una mueca.

—Relativamente mal, en especial porque el VIP murió antes de que pudiéramos sacarle algo realmente importante —le contestó el capitán con algo de amargura pero Dante hizo una mueca de curiosidad, cosa que llamó la atención del Salazar mayor.

—¿Qué fue lo que le lograron sacar? —preguntó Dante haciendo que Saulo alzara una ceja.

—Después de jugar un rato con él, Volk dijo que Kingpin y su amigo lo contactaron para que les consiguiera armas para hacer varios atentados terroristas en varios aeropuertos importantes de distintos países —Saulo le contestó a lo que Dante se puso una mano en la barbilla bastante pensativo y rápidamente miró al capitán con una mirada seria.

—Abuelo ¿Y de casualidad encontraron réplicas del STR o uniformes del ejército de Landavidis? —le preguntó el castaño a lo que Saulo asintió lentamente tratando de averiguar a donde quería llegar su futuro nieto.

—Nosotros no nos topamos con esas cosas pero Stark nos contó a tu abuela y a mí que él se había enfrentado a mercenarios vestidos con esos uniformes. Aunque los agentes del GIGN incautaron réplicas de mala calidad del STR y varios uniformes al investigar por las catacumbas un par de horas después —Saulo suspiró y miró seriamente a Dante.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esas preguntas Dante? —el capitán preguntó de forma tajante sin dejar posibilidad de evadir la pregunta.

—Quiero llegar al punto para decirte que ganamos bastante tiempo con esta intervención y esa incautación.

Alya, Rose y Juleka llegaron a un parque bastante exhaustas de tanto correr. El trio empezó a pensar que habían perdido a su amiga hasta que vieron que una chica peliazul y una mujer de pelo cano pasaron a un puesto para comprar algo. Rápidamente procedieron a esconderse para poder observarlas sin que estas se dieran cuenta. Alya notó como Marinette se estaba comportando de forma rara, al igual que todo el día desde que ella llegó al salón de clases. Con algo de premura se dispuso a indicarles lo que estaba pensando y entre las tres se planteó la idea de increpar a la peliazul para averiar que demonios le pasaba. Mientras seguían vigilando notaron como Marinette intercalaba su estado alegre a uno avergonzado para pasar a uno distante y también vieron como la mujer que acompañaba a su amiga se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

—Marinetta, querida —Gina le llamó la atención a su nieta de forma tranquila pero se alcanzaba a notar un deje de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó abuela? —preguntó la chica algo contrariada pero suspiró y miro a Gina con atención.

—Te he visto algo rara desde que salimos de casa ¿estás bien pequeña hadita mía? —Gina le preguntó con un deje más notorio de preocupación, dejando descolocada a Marinette quien no supo cómo responder.

Gina le dio un dulce tratando de que su nieta se tranquilizara. Marinette aceptó el caramelo y se lo hecho a la boca tan pronto pudo quitarle la envoltura pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no le gustó.

La chica aprovechó cuando su nona se descuidó, cuando creyó que le hablaban y se sacó el dulce de la boca para después guardarlo en su envoltura. Cuando Gina volvió a centrar su atención en Marinette pensó que ya estaba más tranquila y acto seguido le entregó una lata que contenía unos dulces idénticos al que ella le había dado.

—No pasa nada abuela, todo está bien —le contestó la chica haciendo desconfiar a la mujer de pelo cano.

—¿Segura hadita mía? —Gina volvió a preguntar a lo que la peliazul asintió no tan convencida pero haciendo que la mujer se sintiera mal porque Marinette no confiaba en ella al parecer.

—¿A qué te refieres Dante? —preguntó Saulo con una expresión inexpresiva.

—Me refiero a que evitaron de forma temporal los atentados que serían uno de los detonantes para la guerra.

Saulo miró impresionado al castaño, pero algo no cuadraba pues sería muy pronto para eso, suponiendo que la guerra ocurriría en un plazo mínimo de 8 años. Dante ya se imaginaba lo que pensaba Saulo, él suspiró y decidió contarle precisamente en cuantos años ocurriría la guerra.

—¿Ocurrirá en 13 años? —Saulo preguntó incrédulo a lo que Dante asintió convenciéndolo.

—¿Entonces por qué esos atentados van de la mano con el inicio de la guerra? —volvió a cuestionar el capitán no encontrando sentido en la relación temporalidad-suceso pero Dante suspiró pesadamente.

—Todo tiene que ver y esos atentados son claves para derrumbar la confianza que los demás países han tenido con Landavidis desde mucho antes de la 2da. Guerra Mundial —Dante hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su abuelo de forma cautelosa—. Así los antiguos aliados de nuestro país no intervinieron dejándonos a nuestra suerte a excepción de un puñado de países como Francia, Polonia, México, el Reino de Achu y el Reino de Jerusalén, los cuales nos apoyaron a pesar del incidente de París. Ellos fueron de los pocos que nos ayudaron pero como tenían bastante presión internacional tuvieron que hacerlo de una forma bastante limitada.

Saulo asintió cautelosamente e iba a hacer otra pregunta más pero se vio interrumpido cuando Annette entró en la sala y les indico que ya estaban listos para salir, a lo que el militar asintió y fue hacia su madre acompañado por el castaño pero no sin antes recibir una mirada significativa de este que le indicaba que continuarían con su plática más adelante.

Gina trató de dejar el tema en paz pero le dolía que su nieta no confiara en ella, en especial porque la sentía todavía más distante. Alya, Rose y Juleka se cuestionaron si interrumpir para apoyar a su amiga pero rápidamente pensaron que sería una mala idea, así que volvieron a seguir observando ya preocupadas por la chica peliazul.

Tikki trató de intervenir varias veces pero la cercanía de la abuela de su amiga se lo impidió y en una de esas veces notó al trio de amigas de la chica que estaba viéndola con una cara de preocupación. La kwami pensó que el comportamiento que estaba teniendo la chica no era en lo absoluto normal. Pensó con detenimiento todo lo que había pasado desde la madrugada, y llegó a tener el pensamiento de tener una habilidad que pudiera tener a Marinette encerrada con sus pensamientos hasta que llegara a la conclusión indicada, una habilidad que hiciera a la chica plantearse lo que siente realmente pero negó rápidamente pensado que esos ya eran pensamientos extremos. Pero de que tendrían una charla larga y tendida, la tendrían.

Por su parte Peter siguió caminando mientras hablaba con Harry. Esta le contó cómo le había ido en todo el tiempo en el que no se habían visto provocando que el chico Parker sonriera por las locuras que le contaba el joven Osborn. Peter también le contó lo que le había pasado hasta entonces, descartando obviamente el hecho de que era Spider-Man y los sucesos relacionados con eso.

Harry le cuestionó el cómo le había hecho para terminar en una ciudad como París a lo que el chico le contestó que su tía trabajaba para Tony Stark y que este la había ascendido de puesto pero eso requería que se mudaran hasta ahí pero al ver las calificaciones el hombre decidió darle una "beca completa" para sus estudios. Tras hablar de eso llegaron a la vivienda del castaño, en la cual se encontraba May viendo con nostalgia una foto de su boda con el tío Ben deseando por un instante de que él se encontrara con ella como en los viejos tiempos.

De manera simultánea Marinette quería volver a su casa casi que de inmediato pero no se atrevía a pedírselo a su nona. Ella tenía miedo de ofenderla, si es que no lo había hecho ya con su actitud distante.

Mientras miraba hacia cualquier lado ella no pudo ver como unas ramas de un arbusto se movieron haciéndola sospechar. La chica miró hacia todos los lados posibles tratando de no captar la atención de su abuela. Una vez que se aseguró de eso fue hacia el pequeño arbusto, en donde Alya, Rose y Juleka no pudieron evitar preocuparse pues estaban a punto de ser descubiertas espiándola pero al parecer por obra divina Gina le habló a Marinette para preguntarle algo. Fue entonces que el trio de amigas aprovechó para salir y cambiar de posición, pero en un descuido por parte de Alya fueron vistas por Marinette, quien aprovechó para ir con ellas y poder desahogarse para poder hablar con su querida abuela un poco más tranquila.

Gina al ver como estaba su nieta no tuvo otra alternativa que acceder para ver si más adelante ella le contaba alguna de sus inquietudes, algo para poder ayudarla, algo para hacerle saber que la amaba con toda su alma.

La mujer de pelo cano solo miro como su nieta se alejaba mientras se sentaba en una silla para pensar sobre qué demonios había salido mal. Mientras hacía eso ella observó la lata con una mirada triste pues se suponía que debían pasarla bien antes que ella partiera hacia su viaje.

—Como quisiera que confiaras en mí, mi pequeña hada —pensó anhelante sin saber que alguien más parecía escucharla. Hawk Moth miró a través de su gran vitral, el cual le daba una gran visión de París.

El villano suspiró como si el también sintiera ese sentimiento, solo para sonreír de forma arrogante.

—Una abuela que se siente desplazada por su nieta, un dolor comparable al del quedarse en olvido en el transcurrir inexorable del tiempo... una víctima más que adecuada para conseguir mis planes —comentó el enmascarado de plata con un tono grave de voz.

—¡Ve mi pequeño akuma! ¡Y ayuda a esa pobre alma a conseguir el amor y atención de su nieta! —exclamó nuevamente el villano mientras una mariposa negra salió de su manos y voló a través del vitral hacia el cielo parisino.

Por su parte Avinatán no pudo evitar sonreír complacido en que el ingenuo de Hawk Moth volviera a utilizar sus poderes, acercándolo aún más a su objetivo, alimentándolo de forma inconsciente con los sentimientos y preocupaciones de las personas a las que akumatizó.

Por un instante pensó hacerle una visita a Emily para consumir su alma de forma definitiva como pago por el poder utilizado por el modista pero la última vez que lo intentó una luz intensa y una voz de porte imponente se lo impidió, sin contar la intervención de un rubio con unos ojos de color plateado. Mientras el hombre pensó eso no pudo evitar sentirse furioso por el error de Kingpin al subestimar a los militares landavideses. Por un momento creyó que el calvo había aprendido la lección cuando los mismos soldados arrasaron con la gran mayoría de sus hombres en Landavidis pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no había sido así, y que gracias a eso había perdido su carta de canje para poder convencer de dejarlo trabajar a cierta plaga arácnida, la cual se había convertido en una molestia para él.

El hombre estaba seguro que ni Ladybug, ni nadie sería capaz de arruinar sus planes y no dudaría en sacrificar a Kingpin para conseguirlos.


	32. Befana, la Vieja Bruja

**Capítulo 31: Befana, La Vieja Bruja**

Marinette se sentía como la peor nieta del mundo. Ella se sentía tan estúpida por dejarse llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo y su querida nona estaba pagando los platos rotos.

Mientras caminaba con sus amigas estas no dejaron de preguntarle sobre qué era lo que tenía. La chica no pudo evitar sentir una gran frustración por algo que ni siquiera ella comprendía, pues solo quería olvidar el problema y relajarse para poder regresar con su abuela. Y esta vez no pudo evitar sentirse peor pues ella le había hecho la grosería de dejarla sola en el parque a pesar de que ella había regresado de su viaje para pasar ese día junto a ella.

De manera simultánea la familia Salazar ya se encontraba en camino a un restaurante bastante conocido para ellos (el cual se llamaba "Le Ratatouille" si no mal me acuerdo). Mientras se acercaban al lugar Sarah alcanzó a visualizar a Harcos, el cual se encontraba vestido de forma casual pero que no dejaba de ser formal como tal. Annette sonrío afablemente y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba el General, para después proceder a abrazarlo y besarlo de forma discreta, de una forma a la cual Harcos ya encontraba acostumbrado desde hace varios años. Aunque claro está que ni Dante, ni Nathan estaban acostumbrados a verlo de esa manera a pesar de observarlo comportase así en varias ocasiones, pues ellos prácticamente solo conocían el lado imponente y serio del General.

—Pensé que te ibas a quedar en Landavidis, amor —afirmó la mujer a lo que Harcos bajo los hombros de forma despreocupada.

—Iba a hacerlo pero mejor le pedí a David si podía cubrirme un par de días más y heme aquí, aunque también fue porque Saulo y Sarah encontraron información importante que van a compartir con nosotros un rato más tarde —Harcos afirmó mientras recibía un asentimiento algo discreto por parte de su hijo y su nuera—, pero eso no me va a eximir de aprovechar estos días para pasarla bien con mi familia y con cierta rubia con unos hermosos ojos verdes que conozco desde hace ya bastantes años —continuó el General mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que le recordó a Nathan las sonrisas que esbozaba Dante cuando hacía algo similar.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Annette con uno celos fingidos— ¿Y la conozco? —preguntó siguiéndole el juego a su esposo, provocando que a este se le ensanchara la sonrisa que ya tenía.

—Mejor de lo que puedes imaginar —le contestó con un tono burlón.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es? —preguntó ella con un tono fingido de enfado.

—Es una mujer bastante hermosa, inteligente y valiente, aunque algo testaruda llamada Annette Boissieu.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde está? —preguntó Annette con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

—En donde más, sino enfrente de mí —respondió el General de forma relajada mientras la envolvía en sus brazos y le daba un corto beso.

Tras esa demostración de afecto toda la familia Salazar entró en el restaurante para pasar un tiempo de calidad en medio de toda esa locura, como si fuera la calma antes de la tempestad. Mientras comían Pablo no pudo evitar darle una mirada alegre a su futuro hijo, la cual fue correspondida por este. Dante no pudo evitar pensar en que estaría haciendo su padre en el futuro pero algo era claro; el hombre al igual que su amada esposa estarían muy preocupado por él.

Dante tampoco pudo evitar pensar en la mirada que tenía, aunque en el futuro Pablo aún denotaba esa mirada alegre, esta estaba de cierta forma opacada. Era la mirada de aquellos que habían ido a la guerra y había visto sus horrores. Pensó en la gente que su padre salvó incluso a los que eran sus enemigos, como su tío Johnny, que fue un soldado americano pero que su padre no mató, sino que lo convenció de luchar con ellos y le hizo ver que lo que su país estaba haciendo no era lo correcto sino que era una equivocación y que todo Estados Unidos estaba siendo utilizado por el jefe de Ernesto Venegas.

De manera simultánea Gina seguía en el parque bastante triste cuando el akuma se posó en la lata de dulce provocando que un aura oscura empezara a rodearla, la cual cambio el color de su piel a un tono verde pálido y que a su vez apareciera u antifaz negro en su cara, también provocó que su cabello cambiara a un color rojizo con dos franjas blancas bastante similar a la Sra. Frankenstein. Y en su mano derecha apareció una especie de pistola con un cañón gris oscuro parecido a un cuerno, con una raya roja dentada alrededor del cañón en conjunto con un rectángulo azul que estaba a cada lado del arma y tenía un extremo semi-cubierto del mango con objetos coloridos dentro.

La villana escuchó una voz en su cabeza, la cual no era la de Hawk Moth sino que era la voz de Avinatán que le pidió que le consiguiera los 20 miraculous y que a cambio le daría el amor incondicional de su nieta y el poder de causar todo el caos que pudiera para lograrlo a lo que la villana esbozó una sonrisa malvada y enferma en su cara aceptando el trato. Una vez que la voz de Avinatán se calló la voz de Hawk Moth se hizo presente y le explicó que le diera los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y que a cambio le daría el poder para conseguir el amor de su nieta. Befana hizo como si aceptara el trato del villano de las mariposas pero cumpliría el que hizo con Avinatán.

Cuando la silueta de color rosa con forma de mariposa desapareció de su cara. La villana procedió a tomar su moto la cual se había transformado en una especie de moto voladora y fue directo a hacia donde suponía que estaba Marinette.

Marinette estaba preocupada, sus amigas sabían de sobra eso. Tanto Juleka, Alya y Rose trataron de ayudarla pero la peliazul se ponía bastante testaruda tan solo tocar el tema, lo cual las descolocaba porque sabían sin saber que era lo la afectaba. Cuando ellas estaban cruzando una calle vieron como Befana transformaba en carbón un muchacho que se había negado a contestarle algo, lo cual provocó que las cuatro se pusieran a cubierto en un intento de que la villana no las viera.

Las cuatro amigas aprovecharon un momento en que la villana se había distraído para avanzar de forma discreta hasta salir de su alcance, pero a su vez vieron como la akumatizada convertía a una muchacha (que al parecer acompañaba al joven que se convirtió en una estatua de carbón) en una especie de ángel o hada enmascarada, la cual empezó a seguir ordenes como si fuera una marioneta sin voluntad. Marinette se sintió todavía más culpable pues asumió que fue su culpa que akumatizaran a su abuela y que la convirtieran en esa especie de bruja montada en una motocicleta voladora. La peliazul quería convertirse en Ladybug pero no quería hacerlo en frente de Rose o Alya, pues no quería arriesgarlas a lo que conllevaba saber su identidad secreta pues con Juleka no tuvo opción gracias a Gabriel, quien había descubierto su identidad secreta de una forma muy sencilla y también al hecho de revelarse como Ladybug a los reyes landavideses en frente de su tímida amiga.

Por su parte la familia Salazar se encontraba en el restaurante degustando un platillo que de forma curiosa se llamaba de igual forma que el restaurante y Annette pudo reconocer entre las mesas a un viejo colega suyo llamado Anton Ego.

Después de terminar de comer, Saulo en compañía de Sarah se dispusieron a pagar la cuenta mientras los miembros restantes de la familia se disponía a esperarlos afuera pero Nathan notó que algo no estaba bien y rápidamente se lo comunicó a Dante, quien asintió bastante serio y se lo comunicó a su padre, su tío y sus bisabuelos.

—¿Qué crees que sea Nathan? —preguntó Pablo con una expresión seria mientras activaba su ojo ilusorio de forma discreta para ver si ocurría algo.

—No sé tío pero me da la sensación de que algo muy malo va a pasar —comentó Nathan viéndolo con preocupación a través de sus ojos de iris anaranjados.

Pero antes de que ocurriera cualquier cosa Pablo aventó a Nathan, haciéndolo caer al suelo de forma brusca mientras proyectil de color rosa resplandeciente le pasó casi rosando su cabeza evitando que su futuro sobrino le sucediera algo pero antes de que la bruja pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, un señor como de treinta año se le abalanzó para tratar de someterla pero la villana le disparó convirtiéndolo en carbón.

Harcos maldijo por lo bajo pues sabía que si usaba su c96 mataría a la akumatizada y ese no era el chiste, sino que tenían que liberarla sin causarle daños importantes.

—Abuelo vayan por el equipo que necesiten junto a mis padres, mientras tanto nosotros la entretendremos en lo que llegan —Pablo le indicó al General de forma seria

—¡¿Estás loco hijo?! —le reprendió el General de forma seria pero Pablo esbozó una sonrisa como solo él podría hacerlo.

—Como una cabra abuelo pero no te preocupes, entre Dante, Gabriel y yo podremos tenerla bajo control utilizando el ojo ilusorio en lo que llegan —le explicó el muchacho de forma confiada haciendo dudar a Harcos, quien se encontraba reticente con la decisión de su nieto pero pudo notar con cierta reminiscencia esa actitud retadora idéntica a la suya en el pasado.

—Confía en el Harcos, como yo confío en ellos... además si Horus nos ayuda no tardaremos nada en volver ¿Está bien? —preguntó Annette mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro terminándolo de convencer, pues si algo había aprendido el General en toda su carrera militar, era en confiar en su esposa.

—Está bien, cariño —le respondió de forma desanimada por haber olvidado cargar su pistola con municiones Pacem.

Entonces Harcos y Annette fueron por su hijo y su nuera para proceder a alejarse y pedir la ayuda del poderoso amigo de la familia, el buen Horus.

Befana se dispuso a seguir atacando a Pablo, pero este esquivó los disparos y se puso a cubierto para pensar en qué hacer. El muchacho agradeció haber tomado en serio el mini entrenamiento que su padre le había estado dando en los últimos días.

Dante observó a Marinette y sus amigas que estaban escondidas detrás de un arbusto en una jardinera. El castaño aprovechó que Pablo y Gabriel estaban intercalándose para distraer a Befana, quien ya se encontraba furiosa por no poder alcanzarlos. Alya miró los ojos del muchacho y se impresionó pues eran idénticos a los de Pablo cuando este les contó su sueño hace varios días, cuando sucedió esa extraña pandemia de sueños, por su parte Juleka y Rose no pudieron evitar encontrarle cierto parecido con el primo de Gabriel.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Dante con un tono serio de voz mientras veía las de forma seria.

—¿No deberían ponerse a salvo? —preguntó de la misma manera pero por dentro estaba divertido por el hecho de hablar con ellas, aunque la situación no era la más propicia a lo que él hubiera querido y menos lo iba a ser para Nathan, quien insistía al hecho de no presentarse de forma directa ante su futura madre por el momento.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Alya mientras lo miraba fijamente tratando de que el muchacho se sintiera incomodo pero la amiga de su primo ya lo había acostumbrado a esa especie de táctica de disuasión— ¿Y qué eres de Pablo y Gabriel? —preguntó finalmente la morena pero Dante ni se inmutó.

Marinette sabía quién era ese muchacho y de lo capaz que era de hacer gracias a su ojo ilusorio pero debía fingir que no sabía quién era, cosa que fue notada por el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

—Me llamo Dante y soy primo de Pablo y Gabriel —el muchacho se limitó a contestar respetando el deseo de Nathan de revelar quién era más adelante aunque Alya eso le pareció sospechoso y siguió cuestionando al muchacho. —¡Pero eso no es importante por el momento! —Dante espetó interrumpiendo a Alya de forma brusca.

—¡Tienen que salir de aquí! ¡Aprovechen que Pablo y Gabriel le están distrayendo a la vieja bruja! —les indicó mientras las guiaba sabiendo perfectamente que hacer para darle a Marinette el espacio para transformarse en Ladybug.

Por su parte Juleka estaba preocupada por Gabriel aunque sabía que él era capaz de salir de esta a salvo.

Mientras el grupo salía hacia una entrada del metro pero antes de que pusieran llegar Befana fue hacia ellos ignorando completamente al par de muchachos, que veían hacia donde iba. Gabriel no pudo evitar preocuparse por Juleka y rápidamente fue corriendo hacia ella. Dante lentamente veía como se acercaba la villana y en momentos que le parecieron eternos logró activar la segunda fase del ojo ilusorio pero no pudo evitar que Befana apuntara a Juleka. La villana estaba a punto de disparar pero cuando se disponía hacerlo oyó un grito que parecía de guerra por la entonación y brusquedad que le habían puesto.

—¡Repulsión Gravitatoria! —una voz exclamó, exactamente ese era el grito que Befana había oído antes de salir volando.

Dante miró bastante sorprendido al que había hecho el ataque, quien no había sido otro más que Nathan.

—Siempre había querido usar esa técnica —el muchacho murmuró bastante orgulloso de que había logrado su objetivo.

Por su parte Gabriel miró aliviado la situación pero no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a su futuro hijo, quien lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Gabriel no pudo evitar mirarlo con orgullo pues en sus ojos brillaba los iris plateados del segundo nivel del ojo ilusorio.

En lo que pasaba la conmoción Marinette aprovechó para alejarse, esconderse y transformarse en Ladybug. Ya con una renovada confianza aterrizó cerca del grupo de amigos y guió a Alya, Rose y Juleka hacia el subterráneo.

—Cuida de ellos Marinette, en especial de Gabriel y el muchacho que me salvó por favor —la muchacha le pidió a su amiga en voz baja, en un tono en que ellas dos solo pudieron escuchar.

Ladybug asintió y salió al encuentro de Befana quien se encontraba bastante molesta por lo que le habían hecho.

Unos minutos más tarde Tony le había hablado a Peter y le informó que había una akumatizada causando estragos en un parque cerca del rio Sena y que proveyera apoyo en lo que llegaba. Peter asintió y se excusó con Harry porque tenía que hacer unos pendientes solo, cosa que fue entendida por el Osborn de buena manera y se retiró rápidamente dejando a Peter con la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse su traje y salir por la ventana pero no notó que Harry había visto cuando Spider-Man salió de la ventana del cuarto de su amigo dejándolo impactado.

Mientras Spider-Man se columpiaba hacia el lugar que Tony Stark le había indicado sonó una llamada por la cual tuvo que pararse en el tejado de un edificio para contestar. Cuando miró quien era se dio cuenta que el que le llamaba era Saulo, así que sin más dilación se dispuso a contestar.

—Peter, soy Saulo, necesito que estés al pendiente del sonido de un disparo —le indicó el padre de su amigo landavidés

—¿Por qué Saulo? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Porque tendrás que detener la caída de Befana, pero de hacer el disparo se encargara Sarah —le contestó el capitán explicándole lo que iban a hacer.

—Pero la villana va a estar bien ¿Verdad? —preguntó Peter algo preocupado por el bienestar de la akumatizada.

—Sí, sí va estar bien Peter porque Sarah va a utilizar las municiones Pacem —le contestó Saulo entendiendo la preocupación del muchacho, además esbozo una sonrisa pues era similar a su hijo al preocuparse de sus enemigos—. Tengo que colgar Peter, nos vemos en el parque —le indicó el capitán antes del colgar para llevar a Sarah a la torre Eiffel para poder realizar el disparo, pues era el lugar que tendría la mayor visibilidad y espacio para poder hacerlo.

Befana estaba furibunda por no poder alcanzar a ninguna de la familia Salazar, también por el hecho de ya fuera Dante o Nathan la mandaban a volar cuando parecía que ya iba a atrapar ya sea a Pablo o a Gabriel. La villana quería atrapar a alguno de esos muchachos de ojos plateados ya que parecía que eran la que se la ponían más difícil. Ella pensó en algún plan para atraparlos hasta que vio la oportunidad perfecta; atacar a un pequeño niño que se encontraba ahí.

Dante que se encontraba cerca del niño vio como la villana disparaba contra el menor y aprovechando la velocidad y los reflejos que le daba su poder se puso enfrente del infante, recibiendo el proyectil en la espalda. Aprovechando que aún tenía algo de conciencia le pasó el niño a Nathan y le hizo una última vez la repulsión gravitatoria a Befana en un intento de putearla, solo para terminar convertido en una estatua de carbón. Pablo que estaba viendo la escena se puso recaliente, imagínate le convirtieron en carbón a su hijo pero a duras penas contuvo su impulso de salir corriendo hacia Befana y darle un puñetazo bastante fuerte en la cara.

Casi al mismo tiempo Ladybug llegó al parque y observó que le había pasado a Dante y vio incrédula a Befana. Rápidamente antes de que Befana la atacara invocó a su objeto encanto y se sorprendió al ver que era una especie de Tuba.

Por su parte Sarah y Saulo a través de en espiral en la planta más alta de la torre Eiffel. Sarah llevaba en sus manos su STR-10* y Saulo llevaba un equipo de observación para ser soporte de la Francotiradora. La pareja rápidamente se apostó en una de la orillas y se prepararon para hacer el disparo. Sarah recargó el rifle contra el barandal y ajustó la mira telescópica.

—Están a 980 metros cariño —le comentó Saulo mientras veía a través del equipo.

—Y la dirección del viento es de este a oeste, va a ser un disparo complicado —comentó Saulo mientras veía de reojo a su esposa.

—Si pude hacer el disparo que remató a Zakhaev puedo hacer este, mi amor —le recordó Sarah con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro recordando que ese disparo fue de una distancia de 1,100 metros y con un viento más endemoniado.

—Tienes razón —Saulo le dio la razón mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—A ver Sarita, toma en cuenta el efecto coriolis, el tiempo de la bala en el aire, su peso, su rotación, la altura, la distancia y el arco de caída— la francotiradora se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras volvía a ajustar la mira, enfocándola a la distancia que Saulo le había dicho y rápidamente localizó a Befana, quien se encontraba sobre volando la zona.

Entonces hizo sus cálculos mentales lo más rápido que pudo, inhaló profundamente y apretó el gatillo del fusil, cuyo disparo retumbó hasta donde estaba Spider-Man, quien se columpió rápidamente hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Ladybug estaba luchando por alcanzar a Befana, quien se encontraba en su moto voladora disparándole a Pablo, a Gabriel y a ella. La heroína quería usar su yo-yo para enredar su arma y tirarla al suelo pero la villana no les dejaba descanso, ni espacio para hacerlo. Entonces oyeron un disparo que le pareció lejano y la heroína vio caer inconsciente a la akumatizada. Ladybug veía aterrorizada que Befana se iba a estrellar contra el suelo pero al último instante llegó Spider-Man deteniendo su caída, para el alivio de ella.

Tras realizar el disparo, Sarah sintió un mareo bastante particular y sintió unas ganas muy fuertes de vomitar pero las contuvo lo mejor que pudo, aunque eso no pasó desapercibido para Saulo, que se preguntó que le había pasado a ella y solo esperaba que fuera algo pasajero y que su esposa estuviera bien.

Mientras el militar seguía con sus pensamientos, la suave pero firme mano de Sarah le tomó el hombro y le miró a los ojos indicándole que todo estaba bien y que debían reunirse con los muchachos en el parque. Indicación que Saulo acató de forma inmediata haciendo aparecer enfrente de ellos un portal en espiral, el cual se empezó a generar desde su ojo derecho para desparecer del lugar, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

A su vez Ladybug suspiró aliviada y miró con bastante agradecimiento a Spider-Man, quien le alzó el pulgar y le guiñó un ojo indicando que todo estaba bien. Tras eso el héroe arácnido aterrizó en donde estaba ella y dejó a Befana en el suelo. Gabriel, Pablo y Nathan estaban lidiando con los ángeles/hadas que trataban de poner a salvo a Befana pero de repente apareció un fogonazo en el parque y se oyeron tres detonaciones que provocaron que las marionetas de la villana terminaran en suelo en un profundo sueño. Los tres voltearon hacia donde procedieron los disparos, solo para observar a Harcos, quien tenía empuñada su Mauser c96 con una sola mano.

Sin perder más tiempo Ladybug tomó la lata de dulces y con ayuda de Spider-Man pudo destruirla, provocando que el akuma saliera aleteando tratando de alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad! —exclamó Ladybug mientras empezaba a girar su yo-yo para después atrapar al Akuma para purificarlo.

—Adiós mariposita —se despidió la heroína mientras abría su herramienta para liberar a la blanca mariposa— ¡Ladybug milagrosa! —exclamó mientras lanzaba su objeto encantado al cielo volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Dante rápidamente volvió a la normalidad, solo para toparse con el General y su esposa, quien lo miraban con una ceja levantada cosa que provocó que se rascara la nuca visiblemente nervioso pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Saulo y Sarah aparecieron a través de un portal pero Sarah tuvo otro mareo y tuvo que usar su STR como bastón para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien Sarah? —preguntó Annette visiblemente preocupada por su nuera pero la pelirroja le restó importancia alegando que solo fue un simple mareo pero eso no logró disuadir a la madre de su esposo.

Befana fue rodeada por un aura rosa que la devolvió a su estado original, dejando ver a una confundida Gina Dupain.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó a su vez mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo no pudo hacerlo por su cuenta hasta que fue ayudada por Spider-Man, quien le ofreció su mano.

—Está en un parque y fue akumatizada pero ya la devolvimos a la normalidad —le comentó el trepamuros aclarando las dudas de la mujer y Ladybug se le acercó y la miró con una mirada alegre.

—¿Por qué no vuelve hasta donde fue con su nieta? —Ladybug le preguntó mientras mantenía su expresión pero Gina la vio interrogante—. Podría encontrarse con una agradable sorpresa —continuó la heroína al ver la expresión de la mujer convenciéndola de volver.

—Solo quisiera que Marinetta confié en mi —comentó la mujer con un tono apagado que solo Ladybug pudo escuchar.

—Gracias por ayudarme Spidey pero tengo que irme —comentó la heroína mientras le daba un abrazo rápido a su amigo y salía columpiándose del lugar pero de manera simultánea a la que la heroína salía del lugar.

Las tres amigas de Marinette salieron del metro y preguntaron por la chica de cabellos azules

—Ella ya está a salvo pero tuvo que volver a hacer un asunto que tenía pendiente —comentó Gabriel de forma sencilla tranquilizando a las chicas, que se imaginaron lo que era que iba a hacer la peliazul.

—Podrán haberse salido con la suya pero pronto me haré con tu miraculous, Ladybug —exclamó Hawk Moth mientras el vitral de la habitación en la que se encontraba se iba cerrando.

—Parece que más hijos de los Salazar han aparecido en el tablero del juego, esto se pone más interesante. Aunque me molesta que ya tengan el segundo nivel de ese maldito ojo... y la energía del muchacho castaño me recuerda mucho a la de él, a la de ese maldito que me confinó a mi encierro hace ya varios siglos —comentó Avinatán en una especie de monologo en la soledad de las catacumbas, las cuales seguían cerradas al público por el tiroteo de la madrugada.

* * *

_***El STR 10 es la versión francotirador del fusil de combate STR-95 y fue la primera que se creó en 1994 a manos de Saulo. Es de calibre 7.92x57 y utiliza cargadores rectos de 20 cartuchos y además Saulo le incluyó un sistema basado en el del fusil Mondragón que convierte al fusil en un híbrido entre uno semiautomático y uno de cerrojo.**_

**Dato Adicional:** el disparo más difícil que Sarah tuvo que hacer fue en el sitio de Sarajevo, en el cual ella volvió a ver a Saulo después de varios años de no verlo, el disparo fue para abatir a un general enemigo y fue a una distancia de 2,800 metros.

**Sin más que decir nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	33. El Relato de un General

**Capítulo 32: El Relato de un General.**

—Hay mi pequeña Marinetta —comentó Gina mientras miraba con cariño a su nieta.

—Te agobias por problemas que tienen una fácil solución, es como si te ahogaras en un vaso de agua —la mujer comentó a su nieta haciendo que esta la mirara avergonzada y de manera simultánea empezó a acariciarle el cabello—. Lo que me comentas es tan común a tu edad, mírame a mí aunque seré lo más decidida y aventurera que quieras pero yo tampoco he podido evitar estar indecisa como tú, en especial cuando conocí a Rolland —comentó ante la sorpresa de la peliazul, quien nunca conoció ese lado de su abuela.

Marinette estaba feliz de que su abuela la comprendiera y le diera consejo. Aunque ella siempre creyó que su abuela era una mujer intrépida y arrojada, siempre supo que la quería y que siempre le daría apoyo, pero fue un error de su parte no confiar en ella.

—Pasa tiempo con ellos, convive, ríe, vive al momento y no dejes que esa confusión se apodere de ti —Gina hizo una pausa para mirar a su nieta y sonreírle—. Solo conviviendo con ellos y con tus demás amigos sabrás lo que realmente quieres Marinetta, yo sé que eres muy inteligente y podrás darte cuenta de eso, si no lo fueras ¿cómo podrías hacer diseños tan fabulosos?

Volviendo al parque, Dante estaba visiblemente nervioso pues Annette lo veía con una expresión seria.

—La sangre Salazar es fuerte en ti, muchachito —comentó la mujer de forma resignada solo para después esbozar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. Aunque estoy orgullosa de que así sea, y algo me dice que eso lo sacaste de tu padre —ella comentó en un tono alegre.

—Si te dijera, abuela —Dante solo atinó a decir mientras por su mente pasaban flashbacks de cosas más locas hechas por su padre que la que él había hecho hace unos instantes.

Spider-Man vio la escena con una mano en la nuca pero Saulo le puso una mano en el hombro y lo vio con orgullo.

—Lo hiciste bastante bien Spider-Man, te esperan cosas grandes. De mi te acordarás si no —le comentó siendo respaldado por Sarah, quien le sonrió de forma afable y llena de confianza por el muchacho.

—Aunque Stark sea el que te enseñe —Saulo murmuró por lo bajo haciendo reír a Sarah, quien ya se encontraba mejor y pudo sostener su rifle de una forma adecuada.

Por su parte Gabriel miró a su futuro hijo con una expresión interrogante. Nathan ya sabía lo que el muchacho quería preguntarle pero Gabriel se detuvo a ver que Juleka en compañía de Rose y Alya se acercaban a ellos.

—Hola Juleka —Gabriel la saludo con una sonrisa que ella respondió—. Hola Rose, hola Alya ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el muchacho mientras Nathan se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

—Veníamos a ver al chico que está al lado tuyo Gabriel —le respondió Alya de forma relajada tratando de que su amigo no se sintiera celoso pero en vez de eso Gabriel la miró de forma interrogante.

—Verás... Juleka quería agradecerle el haberla salvado de quedar convertida en una estatua de carbón —le comentó Alya observando con cuidado la interacción entre el muchacho y su amiga.

Juleka miró al muchacho que se encontraba en frente de ella y sonrió afablemente.

—Gracias por evitar que terminara convertida en una estatua de carbón —ella le agradeció mientras el muchacho evitaba hacer contacto visual, cosa que sorprendió a la muchacha de aspecto gótico.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Nathan contestó de forma tranquila y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para todos los presentes—, no podía dejar que te hicieran daño ma...

Nathan se calló cuando se dio cuenta que iba a decirle madre a Juleka.

—Juleka —Nathan corrigió rápidamente y se nadie a excepción de Gabriel se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Nos conocemos? —la chica preguntó con una ceja alzada, no solo por sospechar del chico sino que también estaba extrañada de que no sintiera su típica timidez.

—No realmente —Nathan negó preguntándose cómo era capaz de mentirle a su propia madre—, no tenemos mucho desde que yo y mi primo llegamos a la ciudad —el chico le contestó con el tono más convincente que pudo hacer y rezó para que la chica no siguiera insistiendo en ese punto, y parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas porque la chica se alejó y se acercó para hablar con Gabriel de algo que el chico no pudo escuchar pero la chica rápidamente volvió su mirada a él.

—¿Y eres algo de Gabriel o de Pablo? —Alya preguntó mientras observaba sus ojos de iris plateados como la luna y que parecían resplandecer por sí mismos por que Nathan se vio forzado a retirar su mirada al sentirse incomodo por la insistencia de la morena

—Sí, de hecho somos primos —el muchacho respondió tratando de controlar sus nervios, que eran tan endebles como un fino hilo de seda.

La chica no pareció estar satisfecha por la respuesta del chico y parecía que iba a insistir e indagar para conseguir respuestas como la buena periodista que quería ser en el futuro. Fue una suerte para Nathan que Juleka y Gabriel intervinieron calmando a Alya de seguir atosigando al muchacho, el cual miró con agradecimiento a sus futuros padres pero Juleka le dirigió una mirada que decía que debía ser honesto con ella, y eso hizo sentir culpable pero Pablo fue rápidamente a su rescate.

Rose no entendía que demonios estaba pasando y pensó que era una buena idea seguir planeando la fiesta del cumpleaños no.15 de su amiga peliazul aprovechando que ella no se encontraba ahí. Dante observó a la chica con su ojo ilusorio y aprovechó eso para sacar de aprietos a su primo menor, bueno sin contar a Antoinette o a Ernesto Rafael. El muchacho se dirigió hasta donde estaba su tío y tocó el tema del futuro cumpleaños de Marinette en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi imperceptible para los demás. Gabriel con algo de confianza tocó el tema del cumpleaños de su amiga para distraer a Alya y hacer que se enfocara sobre eso.

—Spider-Man toma esto —Saulo le indicó al héroe arácnido mientras le pasaba un objeto cilíndrico que tenía colgado en el cinturón.

El trepamuros miró sorprendido al soldado, quien lo miraba seriamente pero emitía un aura de confianza que evitó que el muchacho le reclamara por pasarle tal objeto.

—Es una Granada Pacem, es de tipo no letal y tiene un funcionamiento parecido a las granadas de humo pero con los efectos de la munición no letal que Sarah usó hace unos instantes contra la akumatizada, espero que pueda servirte en un futuro —mientras Saulo le explicaba los detalles del objeto Spider-Man examinó atentamente la granada.

—¿Y es efectiva? —preguntó mirando al capitán pero Sarah asintió con bastante confianza.

—Demasiado, de hecho esas granadas fueron bastantes efectivas cuando Hulk se salió de control una vez —respondió la francotiradora mientras se colgaba el STR-10 al hombro.

Spider-Man tuvo que admitir eso era una buena referencia con respecto a su efectividad.

Tras hablar una par de cosas más con Saulo y Sarah, Spider-Man indicó que tenía que irse a cambiar pero que unos momentos volvía, a lo que el matrimonio aceptó y el muchacho se retiró.

—Espero poder recuperar a mis amigos pronto —Sarah le comentó a Saulo mientras observaba por donde se había ido el muchacho.

—Yo también cariño, yo también —le respondió el capitán en un susurro y con una voz algo decaída.

Mientras que el capitán y la teniente seguían hablando, un oficial de policía se le acercó a Sarah y le indicó que dejara el fusil en el suelo. A lo que la pelirroja preguntó porque motivo, por lo que el oficial le indicó que era ilegal portar ese tipo de armas sin un permiso expedido en tiempo y forma. El oficial procedió a examinar el rifle, retiró el cargador y examinó la recámara, encontrando un casquillo en su interior.

—¿Algo que quiera explicar? —preguntó el oficial con una ceja alzada mientras dirigía una mirada sagaz al matrimonio, en especial porque vio el equipo de observación que tenía Saulo.

—Verá oficial —empezó a explicar Sarah con algo de simpleza y en un tono aburrido—, si tengo permiso de portación del fusil y de hecho en estos momentos nos encontramos en servicio.

La mujer le pasó la licencia expedida por el gobierno francés y el oficial observó tanto al capitán como a la teniente y parecía incrédulo porque el matrimonio estaba vestido de forma civil.

—¿Están de servicio en la gendarmería, en la policía, en el GIGN o en el ejército francés? —preguntó el policía de forma sarcástica a lo que Sarah esbozó una sonrisa retadora.

—En la Unidad Especial Protectores de Landavidis —respondió la mujer con simpleza pero el oficial no le creyó.

Harcos, quien veía la interacción del oficial con sus soldados en compañía de Annette se dispuso a irrumpir para terminar con ese malentendido de una vez.

—Disculpe oficial pero que hicieron ellos para que viniera hasta aquí —el General preguntó con franqueza a lo que el policía lo miró de forma seria.

—Portar de forma ilegal un arma de tipo militar —el oficial le contestó rápidamente algo intimidado por el porte de Harcos, quien estaba en compañía de su esposa.

—Pero si la teniente ya le mostró su permiso ¿cuál es el problema? —Harcos insistió y oficial se sintió completamente intimidado.

—¿Teniente? —preguntó el policía a lo que General asintió.

—Ella es la teniente Sarah Isabel Arenas y el hombre que la acompaña es el capitán Saulo Salazar y ambos pertenecen al 3er. Regimiento de la Unidad Protectores —Harcos reafirmó y el oficial no podía ni responder por el tono duro que estaba utilizando.

—Y en este instante estábamos por concluir una misión encubierta —continuó para sorpresa del policía.

—¿Y quién es usted señor? —preguntó el oficial quien trataba de duras penas sostenerle la mirada al General.

—Yo soy el General Supremo de Landavidis, Harcos Salazar Rosspier —el General respondió mientras le mostraba su identificación del ejército y su ID personal.

—Per... perdone las molestias señor, puede seguir en la operación en la que estaba —contestó el oficial mientras se retiraba bastante intimidado para reunirse con su compañero, quien era el oficial Roger, quien le había advertido que no les llamara la atención pero él simplemente ignoró la recomendación de su compañero pelirrojo.

Cuando Peter regresó al lugar fue directo hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando llegó notó como Alya, Juleka, Rose y Gabriel hablaban en voz baja sobre algún asunto en específico. Lentamente se acercó al grupito mientras observaba como Pablo, Dante y Nathan se mantenían al margen pero estaba seguro que irían a apoyar si se necesitaba.

—¿Cómo le haremos para distraer a Marinette mañana? —Alya preguntó mientras miraba a sus amigos y los tres pusieron una expresión pensativa.

Peter miró de forma seria al grupo mientras escuchaba a escondidas. En un principio pensó que podría ser cualquier cosa pero cuando escuchó la palabra cumpleaños se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaban planeando sus amigos. El chico agradeció haber comprado un libro sobre diseño hace como tres días atrás pues él pensaba regalárselo a la chica cuando vio lo interesada que estaba en él cuando fueron a pasear al bosque de Vincennes pero rápidamente pensó que debía complementarlo con algo más pero no tenía ni idea sobre que podía ser.

Mientras el muchacho seguía fundido con sus pensamientos Alya notó su presencia y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

—Chicos creo que se me ocurrió algo mejor —la chica comentó bastante convencida provocando que sus amigos alternaran sus miradas entre Alya y Peter, llegando a una única conclusión.

—Espera Alya ¿No estarás pensando en...? —Juleka preguntó en voz baja pero se calló cuando la morena asintió de forma animada.

—¿En quién más Juleka? —Alya preguntó de forma capciosa mientras sujetaba a su amiga de aspecto gótico y dirigía su mirada hacia Peter, quien no estaba al tanto de nada al estar bastante pensativo.

—¿Y Adrien? —Rose preguntó de forma inocente pero Gabriel negó rápidamente.

—No creo que Adrien sea la opción más indicada Rose —el chico afirmó ante la mirada confundida de la chica amante del color rosa.

—¿Y por qué no Gabriel? —la chica preguntó de forma inocente y Gabriel sonrió afablemente.

—Porque es muy probable que Adrien esté muy ocupado y ya ves que su padre lo ha empezado a tener más vigilado —el príncipe le indicó a su amiga—. Aunque no niego que sería divertido ver la interacción de Marinette con Adrien durante ese lapso de tiempo.

Un par de horas después en la casa de los Salazar se encontraban Pablo, sus padres y sus abuelos. Harcos tenía una mirada de sorpresa cuando el chico le habló para preguntarle algo.

—¿Abuelo sabes algo sobre el primer rey de nuestro país? —el chico preguntó tomando desprevenido al General pero asintió con algo de curiosidad por la razón de esa pregunta.

El General miró seriamente a su nieto y cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una mirada interrogante. El chico se dio cuenta de que había cometido el error de no explicarle la razón de la pregunta y procedió a empezar a explicarle.

—Verás abuelo, lo que pasa es que Ladybug y Spider-Man me contaron que cuando se enfrentaron a oso maloso, este les ofreció cosas que parecían importarles demasiado a cambio de algo.

El General interrumpió a su nieto con un gesto de su mano.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso hijo? Y más importante ¿qué tiene que ver con el rey Avinatán? —Harcos preguntó cruzado de manos a lo que Pablo sonrió astutamente.

—A eso iba abuelo —el chico contestó con simpleza—. Verás, me contaron que no fue por parte del akumatizado, ni de Hawk Moth sino que fue por parte de Avinatán.

Ante esa declaración el General abrió los ojos sorprendido pero su expresión parecía ya había visto antes al anterior rey, la cual fue notada por el chico.

—¿Y qué les pidió Pablo? —el General preguntó algo preocupado y Annette se dio cuenta de eso, al igual que Sarah y Saulo.

El chico suspiró pesadamente por la atenta mirada del General, su abuela y sus padres.

—Los 20 miraculous —Pablo declaró con firmeza provocando que el General se preocupara.

Harcos empezó a dar vueltas por la sala con una expresión preocupada y Annette trató de tranquilizarlo.

—Esto, grave, muy grave —murmuró el General para sí mismo pero su esposa pudo escucharlo por la cercanía que tenía con él.

Pablo miró sorprendido la reacción de su abuelo, pues nunca considero que pasaría eso.

—Saulo ¿cómo va la localización de Kingpin y su amigo? —el General preguntó de forma seria mientras éste intercambió miradas con su esposa.

—Estamos más cerca de lograrlo, de hecho logramos meter a un infiltrado con él —Saulo le notificó haciendo que el General estrechara su mirada— ¿Y quién es este infiltrado?

—Un hombre de mi total confianza llamado Viktor Kravchenko —contestó el capitán mientras recordó una charla que tuvo una hora atrás.

Harcos suspiró un poco más aliviado pues confiaba en el juicio de su amado hijo. El General miró a su nieto y procedió a explicarle que pasaba.

—Verás Pablo, lo que te voy a contar solo lo saben tu bisabuelo Samuel y tu tío abuelo Saúl —el hombre hizo un especial énfasis mientras miraba a todos los presentes pero relajó su mirada al ver a su esposa, quien lo veía interrogante.

—Yo enfrenté a Avinatán en Berlín, justo antes de encargarme de Hitler.

Annette interrumpió a su esposo y lo miró de forma seria.

—¿Cuándo fue eso Harcos? Yo recuerdo estar a tu lado cuando irrumpimos en el bunker y no recuerdo haberlo visto.

Ante la declaración de su esposa, Harcos solo bajó los hombros y suspiró pesadamente.

—Fue cuando nos separamos para limpiar la zona en donde Richtofen nos había dicho en la que se encontraba el causante de toda esa puta guerra, por eso me encontraste tan agotado y con varias heridas antes de irrumpir en el cuarto blindado en donde se estaba el führer —el General le reveló a su esposa, la cual lo miró con algo de comprensión.

—Pero lo siguiente solo lo saben los altos mandos de Landavidis, incluido Geroi.

—Antes de que se unificaran las trece tribus Avinatán tuvo encomendada la difícil tarea eliminar a un poderosísimo demonio llamado Zerstörer pero no pudo hacerlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sellarlo en su interior confiando en que la espada divina y su poder serían capaces de retenerlo de su interior, pero él no contó que demonio le daría tanta fuerza vital que no lo dejaría morir como castigo de haberlo encarcelado —el General les contó de forma seria, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes pero Pablo miró interrogante a su abuelo.

—¿Pero cómo sería un castigo vivir por siempre abuelo? —Pablo preguntó de forma inocente pero Harcos sonrió de forma condescendiente y negó con la cabeza.

—Digo nunca más le tendría miedo a la muerte, a nunca más volver a despertar —Pablo se explicó pero Harcos se mantuvo firme.

—Vivir por siempre sería uno de los peores castigos en distintas maneras Pablo, por ejemplo tendrías que vivir con el peso de ver morir a las personas a las que quieres y ser consciente de que nunca más te volverás a reunir con ellos. Otro ejemplo sería ver caer el entorno en el que naciste y creciste para ser el único testigo de que realmente existió —el General le explicó a su nieto, el cual le miraba con mucha atención.

—Pero —Harcos inició con un suspiró—, el castigo de Avinatán fue ver como usaban las enseñanzas de su amado maestro en el beneficio de unos hijos de puta. El ver como esas enseñanzas eran bastardizadas y prostituidas por aquellos que decían amarlo y seguirlo por sobre todas las cosas.

—También lo fue ver como en el nombre de su maestro se hacían guerras horribles y se hacían cosas horribles que eran inenarrables por lo cruentas que eran, pero… —Harcos hizo una pausa mientras recibía una mirada incrédula de su nieto— su punto de quiebre fue cuando se realizaron las cruzadas, eso parecía cambiarlo de forma definitiva para peor

Tras explicar un poco del contexto del hombre que era su adversario, Harcos miró de forma comprensiva y tranquilizadora a su nieto. Annette estaba inquieta por lo que su esposo les había contado pero seguía preguntándose qué relación tenía con los miraculous. La mujer le llamó la atención a Harcos y le expuso esa duda provocando que el General la mirara de forma seria.

—Cuando juntas los veinte miraculous obtienes lo que sería conocido como el miraculous supremo. El cual, según los escritos que encontré en la sección prohibida puede conceder cualquier cosa sin consecuencia o ley de equivalencia... lo cual es extremadamente peligroso si cae en manos equivocadas —el General miró con atención a su nieto y le acarició el cabello.

—No te preocupes hijo, nosotros evitaremos que ponga sus manos en ese objeto místico pero debes decirle a tus amigos Spider-Man y Ladybug, y a tu primo Chat Noir que vengan a hablar conmigo para que tomen precauciones cuando se enfrenten a algún akumatizado porque Avinatán puede ser extremadamente peligroso.

Saulo y Sarah sabían que debían andarse con cuidado cuando fueran tras Kingpin pero esa revelación cambió su perspectiva de forma brusca haciéndole ver que el pelado obeso seria el menor de sus problemas cuando eso pasara.


	34. El Cumpleaños de una Peliazul

**Capítulo 33: El Cumpleaños de una Peliazul**

Peter se levantó algo alterado de su cama por un mal sueño que había tenido pero rápidamente le restó importancia. Mientras se levantaba el chico sacudió su cabeza y se fue al baño para mojarse la cara para terminarse de despertar y mientras hacía eso no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pues ese día era el cumpleaños de su querida amiga peliazul.

Al terminar de arreglarse se fijó en la hora que era y notó que era temprano, bueno ni tan pronto, ni tan tarde. Entonces se el muchacho se dispuso a salir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero bastante pensativo en el motivo en que los padres de su amigo landavidés confiaban tanto en él. Sabía que lo conocían desde pequeño pero el castaño pensaba que esa no era razón suficiente para esa confianza, pues él creía que había algo más detrás de eso.

Una vez que llegó a la escuela se sentó al lado de Nathaniel y prestó atención a la clase de la Srita. Mendeleiev, en la cual la profesora perecía algo más estricta de lo normal pero el muchacho pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Mientras la profesora escribía formulas químicas en la pizarra Marinette hizo acto de presencia para disgusto de la docente, quien hizo una mala cara mientras veía a la peliazul. Después de darle una perorata sobre ser responsable y que debería llegar a tiempo para la próxima vez.

Después de la llamada de atención la peliazul fue hacia su lugar al lado de Alya, no sin antes sonreírle al castaño, quien se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de su amiga comparada a la del día anterior.

—Parece que la charla con tu abuela te ayudó bastante Marinette —la morena opinó tapándose con el libro de química para que la profesora no las viera platicando.

—Así es Alya —la muchacha le contestó con una gran sonrisa—, ella me entendió y me aconsejó... me arrepiento haberla ignorado ayer.

—Me imagino lo que te debió haber pasado para que pusieras así amiga

Marinette asintió de una manera algo decaída pero rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa contenta, tanto que parecía alguien bipolar ante los ojos de alguien que la desconociera. Ella le comentó que nunca más haría algo así y que a partir de ese día sería una nueva Marinette, una Marinette que no se dejaría dominar por cosas como las del día anterior.

Peter por su parte no dejaba de ver a Marinette y su interacción con Alya. A pesar de que estaban en una de las materias que más le gustaban, no podía concentrarse, ganándose por eso un par de reprimendas de la Srita. Mendeleiev, quien fue un poco más indulgente con él por ser un muchacho dedicado en sus clases.

Un rato más tarde, al terminar de impartir sus clases, la profesora de ciencias se retiró del aula para dar pasó al receso.

_—¿Así se sentirá Pablo cuando está con Nadia?—_ el muchacho castaño pensó para sí mismo recordando la relación que tenía su amigo con la muchacha Landavidesa. Mientras Peter seguía con sus pensamientos Nino le tomó el hombro y le habló de forma animada, invitándolo a ir con él y los demás al aula de artes mientras Alya distraía a su mejor amiga, la cual ya esperaba algo para ese día.

Al llegar al aula, Peter pudo vislumbrar a Juleka, a Rose, a Mylène, a Alix, a Nathaniel, a Iván entre otros. Cuando ellos vieron llegar a Peter, se pusieron a discutir el cómo preparar todo para después de salir de clases. Peter aportó varias ideas, las cuales fueron aceptadas rápidamente por sus amigos por lo interesantes que le parecían. Todo parecía ir bien cuando llegó el punto a tratar sobre quién distraería a Marinette. Cuando empezaron a hablar sobre eso las chicas vieron de manera maliciosa a su amigo castaño, el cual tuvo un mal presentimiento pero Nino e Iván lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que eran imaginaciones suyas, no es que ellas fueran a planear algo en su contra ¿verdad?

—No olvides el plan Peter —le recordó Alya mientras le dirigía una mirada decidida— ella no debe enterarse de nada hasta que sean las 4 ¿Entendido?

Peter hizo una especie de saludo militar y se mantuvo en una posición firme.

—¡Como la relación entre electrones y protones capitana! —el muchacho respondió para contento de la morena, que sonrió complacida por la respuesta de su amigo.

—Puede romper la formación soldado, ¡ahora vaya a cumplir su objetivo!

Al transcurrir de las clases Peter pensó en como acercarse a Marinette pero no se le ocurría nada. Fue hasta que terminaron las clases hasta que Marinette se le acercó y lo tomó del brazo para salir de ahí rápidamente, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigas de forma rápida, cosa que causó que ellas negaran divertidas y esbozaran una sonrisa.

—No cambies nunca Marinette.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus hogares la peliazul lo miró de reojo y sonrió de lado pero cuando Peter dirigió su mirada hacia ella, esta se giró rápidamente en un intento de no ser descubierta por su amigo. Peter trató de iniciar una conversación pero todas las palabras que intentaba decir morían en su garganta. Marinette notó eso y le dirigió una mirada avergonzada, cosa que descolocó al muchacho pues esa mirada era distinta a las de siempre, las cuales estaban llenas de confianza.

—Perdóname Pete —la muchacha le pidió a su amigo pero éste le miró con algo más de confusión—, perdóname por ignorarte el otro día y también por ser algo distante.

El muchacho alzó una ceja algo confundido pero miró con comprensión a su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No hay nada que perdonar Mari —Marinette miró sorprendida a su amigo pero dejó que él se explicará para evitar otro malentendido— estabas en tu derecho de estar así, aunque en un principio pensé que te había pasado algo grave pero confié en que podrías solucionarlo.

Marinette miró a su amigo, sorprendida por la respuesta pero rápidamente bajó su mirada desanimada y Peter pareció notar eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué confiaste en que podría solucionarlo? —Marinette le demandó a Peter su respuesta pero este solo le sonrió. —Mírame soy alguien torpe, que no hay día que no me tropiece o en que meta la pata.

—¿Y por qué no debería confiar en mi mejor amiga? —Peter le preguntó en respuesta— sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz Mari, que a veces se te vaya un poco la mano no define quien eres.

Mientras hablaban la chica tropezó pero fue detenida por Peter y no pudo evitar sonreírle de forma nerviosa.

—¿Lo ves? —Marinette le indicó a su amigo pero este se rió antes de contestarle— soy alguien torpe.

—Y yo mantengo mis palabras —el muchacho le respondió con una mirada alegre— y si fueras tan torpe como dices no serias capaz de hacer que casi todos te quisieran y tampoco serias capaz de lograr todo lo que has logrado Marinette.

Tras las palabras de su amigo la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa bastante tierna a opinión de él y se dispusieron a seguir su camino. Mientras ellos caminaban rumbo hacia sus hogares no pudieron evitar apreciar la belleza de la ciudad hasta que Marinette miró curiosa a su amigo castaño, quien la miró de la misma forma pero con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa Mari? —preguntó el muchacho haciéndose el desentendido.

—Verás Pete, desde que te conocí siempre me pregunté cómo era posible que hablaras tan bien el francés —ella le cuestionó pero el muchacho le miró con tranquilidad— no me mal entiendas, agradezco que hables con tanta fluidez mi idioma y sin ningún acento notable.

—Verás Mari, lo que pasa...

Tony Stark se presentó en la vivienda de Peter como aquella vez en la que lo contactó para llevarlo a Alemania durante la "civil war". El muchacho se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a su mentor en su habitación antes del plazo que le había dado para mudarse a París. Él le preguntó qué demonios hacia ahí pero Tony se limitó a decir que tenía algo que darle y que dejara de hacer tanta pregunta sin sentido, según él.

—Verás mocoso, esto es un prototipo de traductor universal —el hombre le indicó mientras le señalaba el pequeño objeto que estaba dentro de la caja— aunque aún no lo aprueban en nuestro ejército, en Landavidis ya es parte de su equipo oficial y me gustaría que lo tuvieras.

—Pero señor Stark...

—Pero nada mocoso, esto te servirá para tu misión y no es un regalo como tal —el hombre hizo una pausa— considéralo como un anticipo.

—¿Anticipo de qué? —le preguntó el muchacho, quien entrecerró sus ojos y miró con seriedad al millonario.

—Olvida lo que dije —Tony le indicó con ligereza haciendo el loco— te servirá para que hables con fluidez el francés cuando estés en París, aunque este aparatito te servirá para entender cualquier idioma.

Peter miró con sospecha la cajita pero al captar lo que su mentor le había comentado la abrió para solo para ver un aparato del tamaño de una cabeza de un alfiler en medio de la misma y se preguntó cómo demonios le iba a servir, no era como si ese aparato tuviera una pantalla o una bocina para darle la traducción. Tony se rió de la ignorancia del chico y se burló al respecto.

—Esperaba más de ti muchacho, ese aparato lo metes a tu oído utilizando el meñique y él solito hará el resto.

—¿Pero cómo es que funciona? —Peter le preguntó incrédulo— además ¿en qué se basó para crearlo?

Tony vio al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro pues el muchacho no era tan ingenuo como él creyó para ponérselo inmediatamente confiando ciegamente en él.

—Verás esa cosa funciona a través de pulsos eléctricos y está programada con todos los idiomas conocidos del mundo —el millonario hizo una pausa mientras recordaba a algo— ¿y sabes en qué me basé para crearlo?

Peter obviamente negó y miró con cansancio a su mentor.

—No señor Stark, si lo supiera no se lo estaría preguntando.

Ante la respuesta Tony soltó un resoplido y miró con una expresión taimada al joven Parker.

—Que atrevido eres mocoso pero no importa —el millonario hizo una pausa dramática y miró a Peter a los ojos— verás me basé en la habilidad de un viejo amigo mío que le permite hablar todos los idiomas del mundo y él me ayudó a crearlo hace un par de años.

Peter miró impresionado al hombre que estaba enfrente de él pero Tony arruinó el momento, indicando de una manera exagerada que se pusiera el aparato de una vez, a lo que el muchacho confió en su mentor y se lo puso en el oído, no sin antes soltar un pequeño quejido provocado por un dolor punzante que sintió dentro de su cabeza tras habérselo puesto.

—Ups... olvidé decirte que dolía un poco ponérselo —Tony comentó de forma "inocente".

_—Un poco, si claro—_ Peter pensó sarcásticamente para sí mismo.

—Aprovecha tu herramienta y trata de adaptarte a ella porque falta poco para tu partida —el millonario le indicó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro para después irse hacia la entrada de la habitación— se me olvidaba... no olvides saludar por mí a tu tía.

Marinette miró impresionada a su querido amigo. Por su parte Peter modificó algunas partes de su relato como lo de la misión porque consideró que no era importante para la situación que se estaba desarrollando.

—No puedo creerlo Pete —Marinette le indicó a su amigo— No puedo creer que el mismísimo Tony Stark te haya dado algo así sin pedirte algo a cambio.

—El señor Stark no alguien malo, es especial cuando lo conoces bien pero hay veces que se le pasa la mano como en la escuela ¿recuerdas?

—Cómo iba a olvidar que el líder de industrias Stark me dejó cubierta de polvo anti-incendios, especial porque a Tik... —la chica se calló inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta que iba a mencionar a du pequeña amiga y consideraba que aún no era el momento— me... me arruinó el cabello, si... si... eso fue.

Peter miró incrédulo a su amiga, pues estaba seguro que iba a decir algún nombre pero lo dejo pasar por ser el día de cumpleaños de ella.

Tras un par de minutos más caminando llegaron a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng pero Peter se detuvo abruptamente al ver a los padres de su amiga embetunando un pastel, el cual estaba seguro que era para ella.

—Mari —el chico le llamó la atención— ¿por qué mejor no vamos a mi casa a pasar el rato?

Marinette observó fijamente a su amigo y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Lo que pasa es que quiero darte un regalo —Peter respondió rápidamente en un intento para que ella no entrara a la panadería—, y olvidé echarlo a mi mochila por las prisas.

—¿Prisas? Pero si llegaste antes que yo.

—Lo admito pero cuando llegué a la escuela me di cuenta que no lo había metido en mi mochila, ya ves por el sueño —el chico trató de excusarse de la manera más convincente posible.

La chica mantuvo su mirada fija en él pero de un instante para otro la desvió para alivio del castaño.

—Está bien Pete, nada más deja le aviso a mis padres.

Peter miró con preocupación a través de la vitrina de la panadería pero gracias a la voluntad divina (o eso pensó él) los padres de la chica lo vieron y en consecuencia a su hija, la cual iba hacia la puerta. Rápidamente el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng se apresuró a esconder el pastel y Tom se quedó con él para evitar que la chica lo viera o para llevárselo en caso de Sabine no pudiera contener a su hija.

Marinette abrió la puerta de la panadería y lo primero que vio fue a su madre, la cual tenía una expresión nerviosa en su rostro pésimamente disimulada a lo que la chica alzó una ceja por el comportamiento de su madre

—Ah... Hola cariño —Sabine le preguntó tratando de parecer tranquila.

—¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo?

—No cariño, todo está bien —la mujer declaró pero Marinette la miraba incrédula y parecía que sedería en cualquier momento— ¿necesitas algo?

—Verás mamá nada más venía a avisarles que voy a estar un rato con Peter y también venía a dejar unas cosas.

Sabine vio la oportunidad perfecta para calmarse y voltear la situación, solo esperaba que su marido pudiera evitar a Marinette.

La muchacha rápidamente fue a su habitación a dejar sus útiles y Tikki salió de su bolso. La pequeña kwami voló directamente hacia el rostro de su amiga y Marinette le indicó lo emocionada por lo que ella esperaba de ese día en especial su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tikki le indicó que debería ser un poco más discreta porque podría arruinar la sorpresa que le habían preparado.

Marinette pareció desanimarse un poco pero rápidamente recobró su característico entusiasmo. Tikki se rió por la forma de ser de su amiga pero pareció darse cuenta que se le había olvidado algo y se fue volando hacia una parte de su habitación, solo para volver con algo en sus manitas.

—¿Qué es eso Tikki? —preguntó Marinette con bastante curiosidad.

—Es una Kwatama —respondió la kwami con un toque alegre en su voz— es un símbolo de la amistad entre nosotros y nuestro portador, y es mi regalo para ti por tu cumpleaños Marinette.

—¡Gracias Tikki! —Marinette le agradeció a su pequeña amiga— es un gran regalo pero antes deja hago algo.

Marinette fue hacia su escritorio y tomó un pedazo de cordón y lo amarró alrededor de la Kwatama para después armar una especie de collar y colgárselo en el cuello. Marinette se giró hacia Tikki, quien la vio emocionada.

—Gracias Marinette, eres una gran amiga —la kwami le agradeció con un tono alegre de voz antes de que ella volviera hacia su bolso.

La chica bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y se despidió de su madre de forma animada, siendo correspondida por esta con una sonrisa en su boca.

—¡Que te vaya bien cariño!

Una vez que Marinette salió al encuentro de su amigo ambos procedieron a marcharse para alivio de Sabine, quien fue a hablarle a Tom para avisarle que no había más moros en la costa. Tom salió cautelosamente de su escondite, no sin mirar a todos lados pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al ver que nada más estaba su esposa.

—Casi nos atrapa cariño —Sabine le comentó a su esposo— y parecía distraída por algo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Segura? —preguntó el señor Dupain— no será que tenga algún problema.

Sabine asintió completamente segura.

—Cuando se fue estaba muy contenta en compañía de Peter.

—Entonces espero que nuestra hija la pase bien con el muchacho —Tom comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba el pastel en el mostrador.

Una vez que llegaron el muchacho y su amiga saludaron a May, quien se encontraba en la sala ordenando algunos documentos. La mujer los saludó de forma rápida y amable antes de seguir con lo suyo, lo cual parecía ser algo importante. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del muchacho, Marinette sonrió al ver que seguía igual de desordenado que la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Peter pareció notar eso y se disculpó con la chica por tener un desorden pero ella le restó importancia, entonces el muchacho aprovechó para ir a un mueble y tomó un paquete que estaba envuelto de forma pulcra e impecable, a lo que Marinette sonrió cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y con una mirada suplicante le pareció pedir permiso al muchacho para abrirlo a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa en su boca.

—No es necesario que me pidas permiso Mari, es tuyo al fin de cuentas —Peter le recalcó de forma tranquila.

La chica abrió el paquete con bastante delicadeza y rápidamente se dio cuenta que era un libro pero en un primer instante no se dio cuenta cual era. Pero una vez que lo miro con detalle se dio cuenta que era el libro que sobre diseño de ropa que había querido comprar la otra vez pero que no había podido hacerlo porque en esa ocasión no tenía el dinero suficiente.

En un primer instante no supo cómo reaccionar y se produjo un silencio pero rápidamente sonrió y en un impulso abrazó a su amigo con bastante efusividad, pues estaba muy feliz por su regalo. Peter le devolvió el abrazo con bastante cariño y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños.

Mientras ambos se disponían a irse el muchacho notó el collar que la peliazul parecía portar con orgullo.

—Mari, ese collar se te ve bien —el muchacho hizo una pausa para apreciarla mejor— ¿Tú lo hiciste?

La chica se quedó pasmada por un instante pero rápidamente le contestó.

—Sí, yo lo hice Peter pero esto —Marinette señaló la Kwatama— fue un regalo de una amiga muy preciada para mí.

Peter sonrió por la chica pues se notaba que le tenía mucho afecto a esa amiga por la forma en la que habló de ella. En un principio pensó en preguntarle si se trataba de Alya pero decidió dejarlo así, pues consideró que eso era algo muy personal para ella y él no quería parecer un metiche en ese aspecto.

Mientras ellos fueron a pasear para pasar el tiempo y se hicieran las 4 de la tarde, una muchacha italiana de rasgos altivos, de cabellos café rojizo que le llegaban hasta la cintura, los cuales estaba atado en una coleta y formaban un par de mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro esperaba pacientemente a alguien que le había contactado y parecía venir por parte de Hawk Moth.

Ella parecía estar enfada (supongo que su madre no pudo quedarse con ella otra vez por pendientes que tenía en su trabajo en la embajada italiana) solo quería ver que le iba a proponer Hawk Moth y también si le convenía. Unos 10 minutos más tarde el hombre que había sido conocido como Gregkaf o Morpheus en su versión akumatizada se hizo presente pues también había sido contactado por Hawk Moth, cosa que había esperado pacientemente desde hace varios días pues estaba dispuesto en convertirse en un fiel sirviente del villano.

Lila miró con enfado al hombre que había llegado y se había sentado en el mismo lugar que ella. La chica quería decirle que se largara de ahí pero no le pareció muy prudente, y confirmó sus sospechas cuando un hombre vestido como un detective privado llegó al lugar y les puso a ambos en contacto con el enmascarado de plata.

Al terminar su charla ambos quedaron convencidos que trabajar para Hawk Moth les sería beneficioso para ambos pero los dos sonrieron de forma complacida cuando el hombre vestido como un detective les pasó un papel en el cual "Hawk Moth" les invitaba a colaborar con Kingpin y su compañero en pro de su objetivo y que a cambio le premiaría con lo más desearan cuando llegara el momento para eso.

Rápidamente se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde y Peter en compañía de Marinette hicieron acto de presencia en el parque en el cual se realizaría la fiesta sorpresa de la chica. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Marinette (quien ya esperaba algo así) se conmovió por lo que habían hecho sus amigos y familiares y les agradeció de todo corazón a los que habían colaborado para hacerlo.

Pero antes de continuar con el festejo Peter se sacó una cajita de debajo de la camisa y se la pasó a ella.

—No creerás que el libro era todo lo que te iba a regalar ¿verdad? —Peter le indicó con una expresión alegre en su rostro a pesar de la miradas de todos los presentes.

Marinette abrió con premura la cajita y se dio cuenta que lo había en su interior era una linda pulsera conformada con piedritas color rojo, negro y azul. Ella se quedó momentáneamente muda pero abrazó nuevamente al castaño con una expresión feliz en su rostro.

—Gracias Pete —la peliazul le agradeció de todo corazón— este ha sido unos de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido.

Mientras los dos chicos interactuaban todos los presentes miraban con una sonrisa la escena antes de continuar la festividad en honor de la chica peliazul.


	35. La Chica Esgrimista

**Capítulo 34: La Chica Esgrimista**

Adrien suspiró con algo de cansancio pues creyó que ese día escolar había sido algo pesado, aunado al hecho de que se padre lo tenía mucho más controlado. Él había visto de primera mano cómo era un poco más nervioso y parecía querer cubrir sus pasos lo más que pudiera.

En primera instancia quiso salir de ahí y fugarse aunque sea un rato, pues cualquier cosa era mejor que esa incertidumbre en la cual convivía casi a diario pero recordó cómo se sintió de vivo cuando lo recibieron en la fiesta de Marinette a pesar de haber llegado bastante tarde por culpa de su padre y también recordó cuanto le había costado llegar hasta ahí, aunque agradeció a Gorila por haberlo cubierto en el tiempo que estuvo en la fiesta.

Cuando las clases terminaron se dispuso a salir rápidamente del aula aunque no lo hizo sin despedirse de sus preciados amigos.

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio observó sorprendido como Saulo lo esperaba en la entrada mientras hablaba sobre algunas cosas con su guardaespaldas en las cuales no parecía muy de acuerdo que digamos. Casi inmediatamente como Adrien apareció en su campo de visión, Saulo terminó con su charla con el guardaespaldas y fue al encuentro de su sobrino.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tío? —Adrien preguntó con el ceño fruncido pero Saulo sonrió por lo bajo.

—Venia para acompañarte a tus clases de esgrima —Adrien alzó una ceja confundido— y tengo entendido que eres muy bueno.

Adrien rápidamente negó y alegó que estaba lejos de ser bueno pero Saulo soltó una carcajada, algo raro considerando que venía de él.

—Me alegra que seas tan humilde pero no lo niegues —el capitán le comentó— al igual que tu madre, quien de hecho era la única capaz de patearme el trasero en una práctica de esgrima.

—¿Mi madre practicaba esgrima? —el muchacho le preguntó a Saulo, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, y era muy buena en esa disciplina —Saulo se llevó una mano a la barbilla— y creo que por ese motivo tu padre te inscribió en ese taller.

Tras la declaración del capitán, Adrien miró con curiosidad al hombre.

—¿Y usted practica esgrima? —el muchacho pareció pensar algo antes de que su tío— ¿y también era cercano a mi madre?

Saulo esbozó una expresión ilegible pero tras unos instantes sonrió de manera afable, pues desde que Adrien nació siempre le había tenido bastante cariño.

—Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta... sí, era bastante cercano a ella y de hecho la consideraba mi hermana y era a la única persona a la que le hacía caso, bueno aparte de mi hermano mayor Claude y mis padres —Saulo hizo una pausa y observó a su alrededor— y antes que responda a tu primera pregunta, quiero pedirte por favor que no te dirijas a mí de una manera tan formal... sabes a pesar de que ser alguien con sus años, siempre me sentido incomodo cuando me hablan de una forma tan formal.

Adrien se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y desvió la mirada del capitán landavidés.

—Perdón tío —Adrien se disculpó pero Saulo le restó importancia y le indicó que estaba bien— ¿pero qué hay de la primera pregunta que te hice?

Ante la pregunta del Agreste menor Saulo sonrió bastante complacido pues sabía que su sobrino no era alguien que se iba por la tangente, aunque cuando se transformaba en Chat Noir en algunas ocasiones le hacía creer lo contrario.

—A eso iba Adrien —Saulo hizo una pausa y miró a su sobrino— claro que sí, pues tuve que aprender a esgrimir si quería que mi padre me dejara portar la espada divina de forma permanente cuando consiguiera el rango de sargento.

—De hecho podría decirse que tu madre y yo aprendimos juntos el arte de la esgrima.

Adrien se sorprendió de la revelación por parte de su tío y en ese instante el muchacho pensó sobre el porqué de que lo hubiera alejado de su familia materna, en porqué no recordaba a su abuela por parte de su madre. El muchacho por un instante creyó que por ser cercano con su madre su padre debería dejar convivir con su tío pero por algún motivo siempre lo culpó de la desaparición de su madre y también lo aborreció hasta llegar al punto de tratar de borrarle los recuerdos sobre él y su familia.

Saulo al ver la expresión de su sobrino dedujo lo que estaba pensando. El capitán no siempre fue hostil hacia el modista pero desde la desaparición de Emilie el hombre cambió su trató hacia él, a su madre, a su padre y a Sarah. Annette nunca pudo perdonarle al modista el hecho de que le borrara los recuerdos a Adrien sobre su hermana (quien era la madre de Emilie), el conflicto casi llegó al punto de que su padre fuera hasta donde vivía el Agreste para darle la paliza de su vida por hacerle eso al recuerdo de su cuñada, a la cual había criado como su hermanita en conjunto con Annette desde que terminó la Guerra el 1ro de Febrero de 1945.

Mientras Adrien seguía con sus pensamientos, Sarah se le acercó en compañía de Pablo para ver si al a su sobrino se le ofrecía algo y tras pasar algunos minutos en silencio procedieron a entrar al colegio. En un principio el instructor le llamó la atención a Saulo y a su familia por estar ahí. A lo que Saulo se presentó de forma calmada, causando que el hombre se sorprendiera y lo viera con desconfianza.

—¿Usted es el campeón mundial de esgrima?

—Podría decirse —Saulo declaró con simpleza— además solo quiero ver como es de bueno mi sobrino en este arte.

— ¿Y quién es su sobrino? —el instructor le preguntó al capitán con una ceja alzada.

—Adrien Agreste.

Armand asintió con lentamente dando a entender que comprendía la situación pero miró con una mirada retadora a Saulo, el cual comprendió que el hombre le quería retar (podría decirse que para retarse a sí mismo y también para motivar a sus estudiantes)

—Para qué andamos con rodeos, si quieres retarme solo hazlo —Saulo miró con una mirada seria pero retadora al instructor— y de paso podrías darle una buena exhibición a tus alumnos y los interesados en unirse a tu clase.

Saulo Dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaban los aspirantes y entre ellos pudo ver a Marinette, quien desvió su mirada del capitán pero él le restó importancia y volvió a centrar su mirada sobre Armand, el cual le pasó todo el equipo. Tras esperar un par de minutos Saulo volvió de los vestidores ya con el equipo puesto. Una vez que estuvo enfrente del instructor tomó la espada y le sonrió de forma desafiante antes de ponerse la máscara pero solo recibió una mirada confiada del instructor en respuesta. Saulo blandió su espada y con un movimiento de muñeca la hizo girar como un molino, solo para terminar posicionándola enfrente de él y poner su mano izquierda en la espalda.

Saulo lanzó una estocada pero fue rápidamente bloqueada por el instructor, el cual aprovechó para lanzar otra estocada creyendo que Saulo había quedado vulnerable por lanzar tan "irresponsable" ataque pero al último segundo se agachó y creó algo de distancia en relación con su oponente. Adrien estaba viendo con detalle el duelo y pudo deducir que su instructor era bueno con lo que hacía, al igual que su tío.

Mientras el duelo se seguía realizando el rubio ojiverde sintió un dolor de cabeza pero pudo disimularlo algo bien y volvió a centrar su mirada entre los dos esgrimistas, los cuales no parecían querer ceder ante su oponente. Pero con lo que no contó Adrien es que al volver a centrar su mirada le volvió a doler la cabeza pero en esta ocasión fue distinto porque empezó a recordar algo que creía olvidado.

—¡Vamos Saulo! ¡¿Acaso es todo lo que tienes?! —Emilie le preguntó a su primo mientras hacía un movimiento de media flor con su espada— puede que tengas la espada mística del destino pero ocuparás más que eso para poder derrotarme.

—¡Claro que no Emilie! ¡Ya verás!

Saulo se preparó para cargar contra su prima y cuando iba a lanzar su estocada sintió un golpe en su abdomen provocado por la espada de la rubia ojiverde.

—Mierda —murmuró el capitán landavidés mientras observaba la expresión de suficiencia de su prima.

—Touché Saulito —Emilie volteó a ver a su primo pero de repente frunció el ceño de una manera casi imperceptible— solo te pido que cuides un poco tu lenguaje, lo digo por los niños.

En los que Saulo y Emilie hablaban, rápidamente se acercaron un par de niños. Uno era rubio con ojos de color verde y el otro era pelinegro y tenía los ojos del mismo color que su pelo. Ambos estaban impresionados por el duelo que habían acabado de presenciar y platicaron sobre eso mientras le lanzaban elogios sobre eso. Por otra parte Annette estaba hablando con una mujer bastante parecida a ella pero tenía unos signos de envejecimiento más evidentes.

—Una vez más que Emy le gana a su primo —comentó la mujer pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa confiada— pero fue un buen duelo.

Annette miró con una expresión contenta a la mujer.

—Tienes razón Cosette —la mujer soltó un suspiró— Emilie siempre le gana pero siempre estará aquella y única vez que Saulo la derrotó.

Cosette soltó una carcajada y admitió que en aquella situación Emy perdió de una manera tan inimaginada ante su primo. Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban un jovial Gabriel Agreste fue al encuentro de su esposa y la felicitó por su aplastante victoria sobre su primo "haciendo" sentir "mal" a Saulo, quien fue animado rápidamente por una sonriente Sarah que le indicó que no lo había hecho nada mal y que ella ya quisiera tener las habilidades en la esgrima que él tiene para terminar besándolo de forma rápida.

Tanto Adrien, como Pablo hicieron una mueca de desagrado al ver a sus padres besándose.

—Primo, prometamos nunca hacer algo así —Pablo alzó el meñique y lo puso enfrente de Adrien— con el meñique.

—Lo prometo primo —Adrien cruzó su meñique con el de Pablo mientras esbozaba una expresión alegre y un poco bromista en su rostro— con el meñique.

Adrien sacudió su cabeza solo para centrar su atención en el duelo que estaba sucediendo en frente de él pero esbozó una sonrisa bastante feliz porque había recuperado uno de sus recuerdos, aunque tuvo la duda sobre quien era esa mujer llamada Cosette. Mientras el muchacho seguía con sus pensamientos Saulo logró engañar al instructor al hacer una finta, la cual le dio la oportunidad de hacer una estocada limpia e imposible de bloquear por Armand.

Armand maldijo por lo bajo mientras Saulo blandió su espada nuevamente haciendo un movimiento, el cual emulaba a un molino.

—Touché —Saulo se levantó la máscara y observó al instructor— fue un buen duelo, hace tiempo que alguien no me empujaba a estos extremos.

—Gracias a usted, por permitirme la oportunidad de enfrentarlo.

—Un placer... pero ahora le quiero pedir permiso para ver el desempeño de mi sobrino.

El instructor miró con cierta reticencia la petición pero terminó aceptando para la alegría de Sarah y la sorpresa de Pablo. Entonces Saulo hizo un gesto de aprobación con Armand con la cabeza como muestra de cordialidad.

Mientras la sesión avanzaba, la familia Salazar miraba atentamente a su familiar que de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia ellos hasta que empezó la selección de nuevos estudiantes para el curso. Ahí fue cuando Marinette miró a la familia Salazar y Pablo la saludó con un movimiento de mano de una forma animada pero discreta, la cual fue correspondida por la chica con una sonrisa.

Marinette se puso en una hilera y se dispuso a observar de qué trataba la prueba. Armand se puso a explicar la directrices en las cueles se basaría para calificarlos y también les explicó que al mejor aspirante sería el que se quedaría con la vacante pero fue interrumpido de forma abrupta cuando una muchacha vestida con un rojo equipo de esgrima se presentó a hacer la prueba de admisión, cosa que provocó que Pablo alzara una ceja pero a su vez esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al recordar lo que su hijo le contó hace algunos días, justo cuando sus padres fueron a por Volk.

La chica se dirigió directamente hacia Armand, el cual se encontraba calificando a nuestra peliazul favorita mientras practicaba con Adrien. Le retó directamente que la pusiera a duelo contra el mejor esgrimista que tuviera de estudiante. Sin dudarlo un poco le indicó a Adrien que se preparara para luchar contra. Y en un principio el duelo fue muy parejo, tocándose con la espada casi al mismo instante, algo que para Saulo decía mucho, ya que estaba observando con el ojo ilusorio activado pues todo sucedía en un instante siendo casi imperceptible para casi todos los presentes, incluida Marinette, la cual era informada de lo que sucedía por un compañero del rubio.

Después de un rato de estar en la misma situación la chica le indicó al instructor que los sensores eran inútiles y que era mejor hacerlo a la antigua, a lo que él accedió convencido que sería una buena idea provocando que tanto la chica como Adrien se desconectaran de la máquina. Tan pronto como se desconectaron ella empezó a atacar a Adrien sin siquiera darle un respiro pero el chico pudo controlar la situación lo mejor que pudo provocando que Saulo y su familia esbozaran una sonrisa orgullosa.

Mientras esto ocurría Peter se encontraba hablando con Ned, pues sintió la necesidad de hacerlo dado que ya tenía varios días sin hablarle. El chico le contó lo del ataque de mercenarios a la capital francesa, pasando por algunos dimes y diretes hasta llegar al cumpleaños de Marinette. Ned por su mostró algo de preocupación pues la aparición de Harry Osborn no le parecía una casualidad. También le preocupó el hecho que Peter parecía no sospechar de él.

Aunque Peter mantuvo sus reservas con algunos datos como la aparición de gente del futuro, lo de Avinatán o lo de los miraculous sospechaba que Ned estaba tanteando el terreno para decirle algo pero simplemente no se animaba.

Tras terminar su llamada sonrió por haber hablado con uno de sus mejores amigos pero le quedó un sabor agridulce en su boca por lo que él le había dicho y también porque sospechaba que los militares landavideses y Tony le ocultaban algo pero no sabía exactamente que era. Fue entonces que decidió salir a dar un patrullaje, no sin antes tomar la granada Pacem que Saulo le había dado.

—Sí, sí es él —mencionó una voz bastante emocionada— estoy un paso más cerca para ayudar a mi padre... Kingpin espero que cumplas tu palabra.

Marinette fue una de las pocas que les pudo seguir el ritmo a Adrien y a su desconocida rival. Ambos se encontraban en un punto determinante del duelo por lo que habían llegado a la biblioteca del colegio. Marinette llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y vio como ambos se llegaron a impactar pero cuando la rival de Adrien le cuestionó sobre quien había sido el que había hecho el punto, la chica se puso muy nerviosa y no supo que responder, e inclusive llegó Armand y le cuestionó igualmente por lo que únicamente pudo decir que Adrien, sin estar muy segura de eso.

Saulo y su familia solo vieron bajar la chica vestida de rojo, la cual emitía un aura de decepción y furia, lo último porque la vieron clavar su espada en el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios habrá sucedido allá arriba? —Saulo se cuestionó para sí mismo.


	36. Amigos por Ahora y para Siempre

**Capítulo 35: Amigos por Ahora y para Siempre**

Adrien trató de alcanzar a la chica y lo logró a casi nada de que ella se fuera en un vehículo. Él le mostró su espada, lo cual provocó que ella se quitara la máscara y viera de forma seria al chico. Adrien la miró fijamente y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso por la situación.

—Oye ¿qué tal si tenemos una revancha?.

La chica lo observó con una mirada que a Adrien le pareció bastante pesada, pero alcanzó a observar en sus ojos color café un deje de cargar con bastantes cosas, como si no hubiera podido disfrutar bastantes cosas.

—De nada servirá, tú ganaste y en mi familia no existen las segundas oportunidades —la chica suspiró con algo de cansancio— o eso me inculcó mi madre, una campeona del arte de la esgrima al igual que mi abuelo.

Adrien no pudo evitar comparar a la madre de la chica con su tío y notó que era muy distinto el trató, a pesar que su tío era el actual campeón mundial. En especial no pudo evitar comparar lo último que dijo la chica pues en el tiempo que había convivido con su tío, él pudo notar que era de la filosofía de dar segundas oportunidades al igual que Sarah aunque siempre había excepciones (cof cof Volk cof cof)

—Me voy —comentó la chica en un tono fastidiado.

—Oye espera —exclamó Adrien en un intento de llamarle la atención— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mientras Adrien hablaba con la chica tanto Saulo y Sarah como Marinette notaron como un akuma volaba bastante cerca de la chica y de Adrien pero no se posicionó sobre ella inmediatamente sino que se introdujo en el vehículo, como si supiera que ya lo estaban esperando. La chica ignoró a Adrien solo para subirse al vehículo, en donde su chofer la esperaba para llevarla a casa. Mientras iban por el camino el akuma se posó en su espada provocando que un aura negra la rodeara.

La chica oyó la voz de Hawk Moth, la cual le indicó con tranquilidad que le entregara los miraculous de Chat Noir y de Ladybug y que a cambio él le daría la oportunidad para que se reconociera que ella era la mejor esgrimista del mundo, a lo cual ella aceptó de forma inconsciente, quizá como una forma de emendar su derrota ante Adrien.

Saulo miró interrogante a Adrien y él le contó todo lo sucedido cuando llegaron a la biblioteca como un momento determinante pero el chico se vio interrumpido cuando una villana de color plata con un Kanji en la cabeza que Saulo pudo leer como "Tsurugi", cosa que le trajo recuerdos de la final del campeonato cuando enfrentó a una tal Tomoe Tsurugi.

Sarah reaccionó rápidamente se movilizó hacia la villana para tomarla de la muñeca y revertir el ataque que ella dirigió hacia Adrien utilizando en su contra la fuerza de la propia villana. Saulo pudo reconocer el movimiento pues era uno de los que más usaba gracias a las enseñanzas que le transmitió Shalashaska, su antiguo mentor.

—Parece que sabes usar el CQC ¿eh cariño? —Saulo miró de forma orgullosa a su esposa— que bien guardado te lo tenías.

—Lo que pasa es que quería sorprenderte y empecé a memorizar cada uno de los movimientos que hacías en los entrenamientos y me propuse en practicarlos hasta que me salieran de forma natural —la pelirroja le contestó con simpleza mientras mantenía su vista en la villana.

La villana miró con odio a Sarah y se dispuso a atacarla pero la pelirroja la esquivó por los pelos, causando que una pequeña herida apareciera en una de sus mejillas. Sarah se limpió la sangre que salió de la pequeña herida y miró seriamente a Riposte con una mano sujetando la empuñadura de su Beretta por debajo de su chaqueta color café.

Riposte se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a Sarah y cuando la pelirroja iba a desenfundar su arma, Saulo empujó a la villana plateada para darle un respiro a su esposa. Por su parte Adrien se retiró lo más que pudo y se escondió para transformarse en Chat Noir y empuñó su bastón para tratar de hacerle frente a la villana para posteriormente ir a su encuentro pero en un cambio inesperado de planes Riposte se retiró del lugar al percatarse que Adrien había desaparecido.

Fue entonces que Saulo le indicó a Sarah que iría por la espada divina y que cuidara a Pablo, porque estaba seguro que su hijo haría algo imprudente con tal de proteger a su primo. Sarah, aunque algo reticente confió en su esposo y se reagrupó con Chat Noir y con su hijo.

—Riposte —la akumatizada escuchó una voz profunda mientras una especie de mascarilla en forma de mariposa color gris apareció en frente de su cara—, te quiero pedir un favor.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres? —preguntó la villana, quien se paró en un tejado al margen de Chat Noir.

La voz se rió de una manera fría y carente de sentimientos.

—te puedo dar lo que más anhelas, y te puedo asegurar que algo más que tener una segunda oportunidad o ser campeona de algo.

Riposte no estaba conforme pero a su vez no pudo evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo pues estaba más que segura que esa voz no era la Hawk Moth.

—¡No respondiste mi pregunta! ¡¿Quién eres?!

La voz sonrió con sorna y se burló de la villana a términos de Ladybug y del ingenuo de Hawk Moth.

—Me llamo Avinatán.

—¿Qué quieres? —Riposte le interpeló— y estoy segura que no tienes nada que ver con Hawk Moth.

Avinatán suspiró pero le llamó especialmente la atención que era la primera persona akumatizada que ponía bajo su control que le cuestionaba directamente e inmediatamente pensó que era una chica con agallas.

—Me sorprende que hayas podido llegar a esa conclusión Riposte —Avinatán hizo una pausa, como si disfrutara del momento—, y sí no tengo nada que ver con Hawk Moth sin contar el hecho que ciertamente compartimos intereses en común. De hecho, el villano de pacotilla ni siquiera está al tanto de nuestra pequeña charla.

Riposte exhaló bastante molesta pues Avinatán le estaba quitando tiempo valioso para encontrar a Adrien y retarle para demostrar que ella era la verdadera campeona, que ella era la no. 1, que ella no era una deshonra para la familia pero con lo que no contó es que Avinatán lo sabía "todo" y estaba al tanto de su complicada situación familiar.

La villana se hartó de que Avinatán no fuera al punto y para su suerte o su desgracia, Spider-Man se topó con ella pero el héroe arácnido no la atacó ni la provocó solo se mantuvo al margen, como si estuviera estudiándola para determinar si era una amenaza o no. Avinatán vio la aparición del joven héroe como una oportunidad de convencer a la akumatizada, por su parte Hawk Moth solo vio como Riposte se quedaba parada en un edificio pero nada más. Él le iba a indicar que atacara al héroe arácnido pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Riposte tomó la iniciativa y cargó contra la araña.

"Si atacas a la araña y la derrotas te diré que quiero y más aparte te ayudaré en tu objetivo". La villana recordó escuchar antes de que la voz de Avinatán desapareciera de manera intermitente.

Spider-Man esquivó por un pelo de rana calva el ataque de la villana y se sorprendió cuando notó que había partido al edificio por la mitad de un solo movimiento. El rápidamente pensó en distraer a la villana para poder sacar a la gente y ponerla a salvo antes que cayera el edificio.

Saulo miró lo que se estaba desarrollando a algo de distancia de su posición antes de desaparecer en un remolino mientras empuñaba una espada algo corta y bastante filosa, cuya hoja resplandecía en un azul eléctrico.

Spider-Man le lanzó una telaraña a los ojos a Riposte antes de patearla y hacer que cayera hacia la calle. El muchacho aprovechó rápidamente para detener la caída del edificio con la ayuda de sus resistentes telarañas pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Riposte lo alcanzó y estaba a punto de atacarlo con un tajo su espada cuando Chat Noir la detuvo con su bastón.

—¿Qué pasa arañita? ¿Te comieron la legua los gatos? —se burló el joven héroe en un intento de relajar la situación.

—Estaba contento hasta que el héroe de los malos chistes hizo su aparición —respondió Spider-Man en un tono sarcástico lo cual provocó que Chat Noir esbozara una expresión burlona en su cara.

—Haber, haber ¿qué pasó arañita?¿qué te hice?.

—Nada pero es modo de saludarte —Spider-Man contestó con simpleza—, además... gracias por ayudarme con la aguja espadachina.

—De nada, pero yo pensé que era el encargado de los chistes en el grupo.

Riposte aprovechó que ninguno de los héroes estaba prestando atención y e hizo un tajo con la intención de partirlos a la mitad pero en el último instante llegó Saulo y lo bloqueo usando el lado plano de la espada que traía con él y la villana se sorprendió del hecho que su ataque no partiera a la mitad a la espada azulada y al hombre de paso.

_—Vaya, vaya... un hijo de los Salazar, que interesante—_ pensó Avinatán mientras contemplaba el combate. _—Y pensar que es el mocoso al que le perdone la vida hace 26 años._

Entonces Saulo se puso a combatir contra Riposte hasta que llegó Ladybug para tratar de ayudarlos a controlar a la villana pero ella con ayuda de Avinatán les complicaba bastante las cosas. Mientras observaba como sus compañeros se batían contra la villana, Ladybug decidió utilizar su poder.

—¡Amuleto encantado!

Tras pronunciar esas palabras la heroína de las mariquitas recibió una red para cazar mariposas.

—¡¿Es en enserio Buginette?! ¿Acaso nos viste con ganas de cazar mariposas? —se quejó Chat Noir mientras se agachaba para esquivar un tajo de la villana plateada.

Por su parte Spider-Man trataba de distraer a la akumatizada para darle espacio a Ladybug para que ella pudiera descubrir en que usar el amuleto encantado y en un golpe de suerte el héroe arácnido logró acertarle una telaraña a los ojos para empujarla y tirarla del edificio. Riposte, por su parte se levantó enfurecida pero aprovechó para "desaparecer del radar" de nuestros héroes pero no le salió la jugada debido a que Saulo estaba vigilándola de manera estrecha.

La villana trató de contactar con Avinatán pero le fue imposible porque este no estaba interesado en hablar con ella pero el hombre estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, por lo que la hizo desaparecer a través de un portal negro, solo para aparecer en la base de la Torre Eiffel ante la consternación de Saulo por haber reconocido la energía del portal.

Sarah por su parte se fue con su hijo para ponerlo a salvo. Pablo quería convencerla de que lo dejara apoyar a su padre, que tendría cuidado y cosas así pero la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada que hizo que se quedara callado. Sarah miró los ojos de color morado claro de su hijo y no pudo evitar suspirar abatida pues sabía que su hijo había heredado su terquedad y la de su padre, por lo que le propuso que si se la encontraban le daría la oportunidad de ayudarlos.

Riposte no estaba totalmente convencida de apoyar a Avinatán, en especial porque parecía muy inconstante, como si no le importara realmente ayudarla, bueno si apartamos el hecho de que la alejó de sus objetivos principales... quizá porque casi la atrapaban.

La villana se topó con un oficial de policía, el cual se encontraba totalmente distraído. Ella fue hacia él y lo tomó de cuello para interrogarlo sobre Adrien Agreste.

Lógicamente el oficial no pudo responderle lo que ella buscaba, pues solamente conocía que el chico era un modelo y que su padre era el famoso modista llamado Gabriel Agreste. Riposte al ver no le sacaría nada más al oficial se dispuso a empalarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Pablo la empujó mediante una embestida bastante potente, lo cual la sacó de balance e hizo que soltara al policía, el cual se fue a poner a resguardo rápidamente.

Sarah miró fijamente a la villana y pensó como actuar de forma efectiva para neutralizarla. Por su parte Pablo analizó cuidadosamente a Riposte a la espera de que esta lo atacara para poder realizar un contraataque. Entonces la pelirroja rápidamente tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Saulo para indicarle que la villana se encontraba con ellos.

Tras contestar la llamada, Saulo se dispuso a decirle a Ladybug y compañía que Riposte se encontraba en la torre Eiffel y que estuvo a punto de matar a un oficial de policía pero que fue detenida por una embestida por parte de Pablo.

—Rápido tomen mi hombro —el capitán les indicó de forma seria.

—¿Para qué le vamos a tomar el hombro? —preguntó Ladybug mientras lo observaba fijamente.

—Porque los voy a llevar hacia la akumatizada, así que tomen mi hombro rápido —Saulo les ordenó.

Al no tener más alternativa los jóvenes héroes de París tomaron de forma incrédula el hombro del capitán, solo para desaparecer a través de un remolino que apareció desde su ojo derecho. Casi instantáneamente después aparecieron cerca de la torre Eiffel, más precisamente por el puente que conectaba ambas orillas del rio Sena. Entonces Saulo los miró fijamente y procedió a explicarles lo que debían hacer.

—Miren chicos —Saulo soltó un suspiro profundo—, tenemos que acabar con la akumatización de una vez por todas pues el hombre que le está dando más poder a los akumas está involucrado en esto... y casi creo que lo está haciendo a las espaldas de Hawk Moth.

Ladybug no parecía contenta con esa declaración del capitán pero sabía que tenía razón, en especial porque esta akumatizada era más agresiva de lo que normalmente un akumatizado es.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —Spider-Man le preguntó a Saulo.

—Lo puedo sentir, puedo sentir su repugnante energía gracias a mi ojo ilusorio... además él fue quien sacó a la villana cuando estaba a punto de inmovilizarla.

—¿Entonces tenemos que tener cuidado con la aguja biónica? —preguntó Chat Noir con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Saulo asintió en respuesta provocando que nuestros héroes tomaran algo más de seriedad. Ladybug miró la red para cazar mariposas y de manera casi instantánea se le ocurrió un plan, entonces tomó a Spider-Man y a Chat Noir para explicarles el plan que se le había ocurrido.

Saulo solo pudo alzar una ceja por la manera tan particular de actuar de los jóvenes pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pues Ladybug en cierto modo le recordó a Claude cuando ambos empezaron su carrera militar.

—Muy bien —Saulo les llamó la atención— vamos a por ella.

Los cuatro dirigieron hacia la torre Eiffel y cuando estaban a punto de llegar escucharon varios disparos. Saulo dedujo que Sarah debía estar ganando tiempo para que ellos llegaran.

—¡Malditas moscas! ¡Dejen de entrometerse y háganse a un lado! —Riposte les ordenó pero ni madre, ni hijo le prestaron atención.

—¡Ajá! ¡Algo más mi reina! —exclamó Sarah con un tono de burla mientras desenfundaba su Beretta.

Riposte hizo una pequeña rabieta y fue a por la pelirroja pero esta apuntó su pistola hacia la villana plateada y disparó varias veces. La villana estaba empecinada en no esquivar los tiros pero su cuerpo se movió en contra de su voluntad.

Sarah siguió disparando hasta que se quedó sin municiones y la villana al ver que ya no le disparaban fue directamente hacia Pablo para empalarlo de manera limpia e inevitable. Sarah fue corriendo para embestir a la villana plateada pero al último instante Saulo hizo su aparición bloqueando la estocada con el lado plano de su espada.

Acto seguido el militar se puso a combatir contra la villana para retenerla en lo que nuestros héroes iban a someterla. Después de varios minutos de duelo, Saulo pudo dejarla en un punto muerto, el cual fue aprovechado por Ladybug para dejar que la espada se introdujera en la red para cazar mariposas y girarla para que quedara atrapada.

Spider-Man al ver que Riposte había sido inmovilizada por su compañera, se dispuso a lanzarle una telaraña para arrojarla de la red y hacer que soltara la espada por la fuerza del joven. Una vez que Riposte soltó la espada, Ladybug la tomó en sus manos y se la pasó a Chat Noir.

—¡Oye Gatito! ¡¿No sabes qué hacer con esto?! —la heroína le preguntó de forma socarrona.

—¡Claro mi Lady! ¡Oh no! ¡Creo que lo olvidé! —respondió el héroe gatuno con una falsa mueca de preocupación.

—¡Chat! —Ladybug le reclamó ante unas risitas causadas por Spider-Man.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien mi Lady! —respondió Chat Noir antes de activar el cataclismo— ¡Ahí va! ¡Cataclismo!

Chat Noir puso su mano con el poder activado sobre la espada, la cual se volvió polvo de manera casi inmediata provocando que el akuma que había posesionado a la chica saliera volando en un intento de huida pero para su desgracia Ladybug empezó a girar su yo-yo.

—¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad! —Ladybug sentenció de forma alegre— ¡te tengo!— la heroína declaró mientras su yo-yo atrapaba al akuma para purificarlo.

Tras purificar a la mariposa, el yo-yo de Ladybug se abrió para permitir su salida-

—¡Adiós mariposita!

Los tres héroes festejaron antes que los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir empezaran a pitar.

—Bueno chicos tengo que irme... bueno ya saben bolas de pelo y esas cosas ¡Adiós! —Chat Noir se despidió de manera rápida para irse a esconder para destransformarse.

Adrien se apuró en llegar hasta donde se encontraba la chica azabache y la apoyó a levantarse. Adrien se encontraba algo nervioso pero olvidó eso cuando la chica sacudió la cabeza algo confundida por lo que había pasado, pues no recordaba nada de lo sucedido a excepción de su derrota a manos del rubio.

Adrien le miró de forma comprensiva y le explicó lo que había sucedido hasta entonces y también que no era su culpa que la akumatizaran y que fue un error que hubiera perdido ante él, porque siendo sincero estaba seguro que Marinette se equivocó pues sabía que su amiga se podía poner bastante nerviosa si la presionaban bastante.

—No sé si te ofendí pero si lo hice perdóname —Adrien le dijo a la azabache— así podríamos iniciar de nuevo.

La chica observó con cautela a Adrien, como si estuviera examinándolo para poder confiar en él. Después de observarlo un par de minutos, la chica desvió su mirada de los ojos esmeralda de Adrien y cruzó sus brazos en un acto que podría interpretarse como si se estuviera protegiendo. Adrien esperó pacientemente para que la chica comenzara.

Pablo, por su parte quería intervenir para "ayudar" a Adrien rompiendo el hielo pero la mano extendida de Saulo y la mirada ligeramente amenazante de Sarah lo hicieron quedarse en su posición.

—Esto es algo que Adrien tiene que solucionar solo —Saulo le indicó a su hijo.

—Así es Pablo... esto es algo con lo que Adrien tendrá que lidiar solo pero no creas que lo hacemos por maldad o algo así. Verás esto es algo que lo marcará en un futuro, o eso pienso... —Sarah apoyó a su esposo mientras que a su vez relajó su mirada— además estoy segura que esto lo ayudará a recuperar sus recuerdos.

—¿Mamá por qué no le regresas sus recuerdos de una vez a Adrien? —Pablo le preguntó de manera simple a Sarah, quien sonrió por la ingenuidad de su hijo a pesar de que este fuera muy inteligente.

—Porque no es tan simple hijo —Sarah suspiró antes de empezar a explicarle a su hijo—, verás si le regreso sus recuerdos así nada más, para él será como cualquier otra cosa pues no tendrá ni el peso emocional ni el peso sentimental que un recuerdo tiene... haz de cuenta, como si viera una mala película de sí mismo —la pelirroja le explicó con una analogía de algo que realmente amaba su hijo: el buen cine.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque el hechizo que usé para bloquearlos fue tan potente que tuvo esa reacción adversa, la única manera que sus recuerdos vuelvan como tal es que Adrien tenga vivencias las cuales detonen esos sentimientos y emociones relacionados a algún recuerdo bloqueado.

—Mamá ¿y no crees que eso pueda tardar? — Pablo le preguntó a Sarah, la cual se llevó una mano al mentón bastante pensativa.

—Puede que sí, pero a la vez puede que no... realmente no me extrañaría que ya hubiera recuperado alguno de ellos.

Adrien observó a la chica con una expresión afable y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Podríamos iniciar de nuevo, ya sabes, diciéndonos nuestros nombres —Adrien le explicó a la azabache con una sonrisa.

La chica al notar la sinceridad de Adrien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar de esa manera con alguien, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser dura con sus interacciones con los demás.

—Mi nombre es Kagami.

—Mucho gusto Kagami, mi nombre es Adrien Agreste —Adrien se presentó— y te reto a un nuevo duelo.

Kagami alzó una ceja por la proposición del chico, pues le pareció bastante inusual pero Adrien pareció notar esto se explicó para evitar mal entendidos. Una vez que el modelo le explicó el porqué de dicha proposición, Kagami esbozó una sonrisa atrevida y retadora para después aceptar el reto.

—Te prometo que seremos amigos por ahora y siempre.

En algún otro lugar de Paris un chico miró al cielo y cerró los ojos como si disfrutara del ambiente pero rápidamente los abrió y no pudo evitar pensar que era peor que la basura, en especial por lo que iba tener que hacerle a un viejo y querido amigo.

—Que Dios me perdone por lo que voy a hacer.


	37. Una Historia Sobre un Viejo Amigo

**Capítulo 36: Una Historia Sobre un Viejo Amigo**

Tanto Ladybug como Spider-Man observaron la interacción de Adrien con Kagami. Ladybug se sintió algo celosa por como Adrien hablaba con la chica pero sabía que era estúpido enojarse, pues sabia que no controlaba la vida del modelo, eso era algo que había aprendido mientras hablaba ocasionalmente con Annette.

Por su parte Spider-Man vio la escena con una sonrisa pues estaba contento de que su amigo hubiera resuelto ese conflicto y que de paso hubiera hecho una nueva amistad.

El miraculous de Ladybug no dejó de pitar y Spider-Man le indicó a la heroína que debía retirarse si no quería que su identidad secreta quedara expuesta.

—¡Gracias Spidey! —la heroína le agradeció— nos vemos en una próxima ocasión.

Ladybug se acercó a Spider-Man y le dio un gran abrazo, por su parte el héroe arácnido solo pudo responder mientras apretaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de su compañera.

—Adiós Ladybug...

Una vez que la heroína se fue Pablo se acercó a Spider-Man con una mirada socarrona, pues claramente podía sentir las emociones de su amigo y pensó que sería una buena idea "apoyarlo". Spider-Man observó como Adrien como acompañaba a Kagami a la escuela de esgrima para concluir su asunto pendiente.

—¿Qué tal Spider? —Pablo saludó al joven héroe—. Debe ser convivir con alguien a quien quieres ¿verdad?

—Dímelo tu Pablo, por lo que sé estas en la misma situación que yo en estos momentos —Spider-Man le contestó.

—Golpe bajo Spider.

—Lo siento Pablo, pero sí es difícil, muy difícil.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? ¿acaso temes de que su bonita amistad se arruine por eso?.

—Es complicado Pablo —Spider-Man suspiró con algo de cansancio—, en especial porque tengo sospechas de que Ladybug y ella son la misma persona.

_—Si supieras Peter— _Pablo pensó para sus adentros con algo de suficiencia.

Pablo observó detalladamente al héroe arácnido, por su parte Spider-Man no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por la mirada lila del joven Salazar. Tras analizarlo Pablo se puso en canclillas y dirigió su mirada hacia la de Spider-Man.

—lo complicado está en hablar, después de eso todo es tan sencillo como decir: "el último que llegue es un huevo podrido".

—¿Entonces por qué no sigues tu propio consejo? —Spider-Man le preguntó con simpleza pero Pablo negó divertido.

—Soy terriblemente malo para seguir mis propios consejos Spider, además ya tengo algo planeado para cuando vuelva a Landavidis en un mes aproximadamente —Pablo le respondió con simpleza picando la curiosidad de Spider-Man.

—¿Cómo qué? —Spider-Man le preguntó algo divertido.

—Una cita, hacer juntos lo que más le gusta a ella para después terminar en el mirador más famoso de Henacipla en donde se puede apreciar una panorámica bellísima de la ciudad, en especial de los tres grandes templos de Landavidis, los cuales forman un triángulo equilátero perfecto si los unes en un mapa —Pablo le contó su plan de una manera algo simplificada pero entendible.

—¿Los tres grandes templos de Landavidis? —le preguntó algo sorprendido.

Pablo asintió contento.

—Los tres grandes templos de Landavidis son la Catedral del Bosque, la Sagrada Sinagoga de Henacipla y la Gran Mezquita de Henacipla. Todas mandadas a construir por el rey Geroi I —Pablo miró a Spider-Man con una sonrisa—. Cuando termine toda esta mierda de Hawk Moth y de Avinatán me gustaría que fueras a Landavidis.

Spider-Man asintió para el contento del muchacho landavidés pero la imagen de su muerte hizo eco en su cabeza.

—Si es que sobrevivimos.

Pablo frunció el entrecejo y observó con una gran determinación a su amigo.

—Claro que lo harán, de mi cuenta y de Dante corre que lo harán.

—Está bien, está bien, sobreviviremos.

Pablo miró como sus Padres le hablaban para alcanzar a Adrien en la escuela a lo que él tuvo que despedirse del joven arácnido.

—Recuerda Spider, el mundo es de los valientes. Además siento que algo muy bueno va a ocurrir si juntas el valor y te le declaras.

—¿Estás seguro?.

—Como que me llamo Pablo Salazar Arenas, nos vemos después Spider.

Una vez que Spider-Man vio marchar a su amigo lanzó una telaraña para irse de ahí.

El joven arácnido decidió ir hacia su hogar para hacerle algo de compañía a May y poder hablar con Ned, y una vez que llegó se puso a platicar con su tía. En la plática Peter se enteró que May conoció a su tío Ben por un pequeño accidente en el cual ambos quedaron empapados y tiritando de frío. También se enteró que su tío tendía a ser algo bromista cuando era más joven y que ella solía ser la victima predilecta para sus bromas, las cuales en su mayoría eran bastantes inofensivas y que también era un hombre con una gran determinación y con una gran imaginación.

Tras convivir un rato con May, Peter fue a su habitación para ordenar sus pensamientos y hablar con Ned.

Marinette miró por el balcón de su hogar. Ella divisó la catedral de Notre-Dame y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo ella pensaba que era demasiado joven para ser una heroína, no es que no le gustara pero ella sentía que le hacía falta una guía, hasta que pensó en una persona que le podía ayudar. También estaba el hecho de que ella creía que hacia mal al no confiarle su identidad secreta a Peter a pesar de que él ya lo había hecho, aunque de manera involuntaria pero ya lo había hecho.

—Debo ir a ver a Annette.

Por su parte la antigua heroína de París y ex miembro de la resistencia francesa, Annette Boissieu se encontraba en la terraza de su hogar. Ella se encontraba pensando sobre el pasado y en especial sobre Juana de Arco, la doncella de Orleans.

Annette respetaba mucho a la mártir, a tal grado de que siempre se encomendaba a ella durante sus patrullajes por París durante la ocupación y también cuando acompañaba a Harcos a combatir a los alemanes o cuando hacia misiones para la resistencia. Algo que siempre le pareció curioso fue que su día de cumpleaños coincidía la festividad de la mártir, también fue grande su sorpresa cuando Tikki le contó que la doncella de Orleans fue una portadora del miraculous de la mariquita y que fue su amiga hasta que los enemigos del Rey Carlos VII la capturaron y le arrebataron su miraculous antes de entregarla a los ingleses.

La mujer se encontraba ensimismada con sus pensamientos cuando Ladybug aterrizó en la terraza.

—Ladybug fuera.

La destransformación de la heroína llamó la atención de la mujer, quien dirigió su mirada hacia Marinette y a Tikki solo para esbozar una sonrisa y Marinette le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tikki fue hacia Annette y le acarició la mejilla con bastante cariño, a lo cual Annette acarició a la pequeña kwami con el cariño que se le tiene a un viejo y querido amigo.

—Parece que alguien ya cumplió años —Annette comentó al ver el collar de la peliazul.

—Así es Annie, ella tuvo una gran fiesta, a la cual llegó muy bien acompañada.

—¡Tikki —Marinette exclamó algo roja por la vergüenza.

—Perdón Marinette —se disculpó la kwami con algo de vergüenza.

Annette miró con una expresión tranquila y afable a la chica.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas Marinette? —Annette le preguntó a la chica.

Marinette se acercó a la mujer y le susurró en el oído.

—¿Hay alguien en casa a parte de usted?

Annette observó a la chica con algo de sospecha pero Marinette suspiró pesadamente.

—Ya ve, cosas de chicas y heroínas —Marinette le explicó a la mujer algo avergonzada.

—¿Asuntos amorosos? —preguntó Annette provocando que Marinette se pusiera roja como un jitomate, un jitomate peliazul.

—No, no, no —Marinette negó rápidamente pero la mirada de Annette la hizo confesar— bueno, a lo mejor un poco.

Annette esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, una sonrisa que Tikki conocía muy bien.

—No hay nadie más —Annette le contestó a Marinette con la misma expresión en su rostro— Harcos fue a tratar un asunto de urgencia con la inteligencia landavidesa. Dante y Nathan junto a Gabriel fueron a hablar sobre cómo evitar nuestras muertes y la guerra. Y por último Saulo y Sarah junto a Pablo fueron por Chat Noir para pasar tiempo con él.

Annette esbozó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Así que no, no hay nadie más en la casa aparte de mí.

Marinette miró con curiosidad a la mujer rubia.

—¿Y por qué decidió quedarse sola hoy? —Marinette le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—A veces un poco de soledad no hace daño, hay veces en la que sirve para desahogarse de recuerdos y pensamientos pesados que uno tiene en la cabeza.

—¿Acaso hay algo que quisiera olvidar? —Marinette le preguntó a Annette.

—No realmente, pero hay cosas que deben ser recordadas por más dolorosas que sean —le respondió Annette—. Estaba pensado sobre lo que pasé en la guerra y en mi viejo amigo Belmont d'Arc.

Annette miró a Marinette con un tono de voz que hizo recordarle a la chica el paso de los años en la mujer a pesar de aparentar ser más joven que su abuela.

—Antes de que me cuentes lo que me vayas a contar, quiero compartir una historia contigo y si dudas de su credibilidad puedes preguntarle a Tikki pues ella siempre estaba conmigo, bueno estuvo conmigo hasta el 1 de Julio de 1944, cuando fue el tiroteo de la Estación de Orsay —Annette le explicó antes de proceder con su relato.

—Verás... yo tenía 21 años cuando yo y el anterior Chat Noir éramos muy buenos amigos, a tal grado de que ambos conocíamos nuestras identidades secretas.

—¿Y eso no era peligroso? —preguntó Marinette.

—En su momento no lo consideramos así Marinette, ambos nos cubríamos las espaldas y nos dábamos coartadas cuando era necesario... —Annette suspiró profundamente— un ejemplo podría ser cuando Belmont me salvó cuando los hombres del mariscal Pétain fueron por mis padres en compañía de la Gestapo para ejecutarlos.

—¿Y por qué ejecutarían a sus padres? —preguntó Marinette con algo de cautela.

—Porque mi padre era una persona muy influyente en París, pues varias personas lo consideraban como el verdadero héroe de Verdún. Ya que él comandó a un grupo de hombres desobedeciendo las ordenes de Pétain y fueron hacia los alemanes pero no cargaron directamente hacia las ametralladoras, sino que él ordenó que fueran cuidadosamente rodeando por un terreno más seguro hasta que tuvieron la posición a tiro de piedra y la tomaron por asalto.

—Oh... —solo pudo responder Marinette.

—Además porque alguien había delatado que alguien de la familia ayudaba a judíos y otros enemigos del régimen mandándolos a la embajada de Landavidis, en donde eran puestos a salvo para mandarlos a hacia allá pero... —Annette bajó su mirada— era yo la que salvaba a esa gente usando mi miraculous y mis padres me cubrían porque ellos sabían que yo era Ladybug, mi padre se echó la culpa y mi madre también en lo que culminó en que los colgaran por traición.

—La Gestapo también me iba a colgar pero Belmont llegó y con ayuda de su padre los convencieron de que yo no tenía nada que ver.

—¿Entonces Belmont siempre la apoyó? —preguntó Marinette mientras miraba conmovida a la mujer, pues ella no se podía imaginar en esa posición.

Annette asintió pero después endureció sus rasgos como si hubiera recordado algo que le disgustara.

—Aunque después de que Harcos me salvó de mi primer intento de ejecución Belmont pareció distanciarse poco a poco de mí, como si le hubiera disgustado el hecho de que el militar landavidés nos hubiera salvado en vez de él —Annette sonrió un poco—. Aunque parecía que le hacía gracia cuando yo me peleaba con Harcos por cosas sin importancia.

—¿Y por qué se peleaba con su él? —preguntó Marinette con algo de indiscreción.

—¡Marinette! —le reclamó Tikki con un tono agudo.

Marinette se llevó una mano a la nuca algo avergonzada pero Annette en voz de molestarse la vio de manera comprensiva.

—Porque yo lo culpaba a él de que Landavidis, nuestros aliados desde que esto era conocido como el reino de los Francos no nos hubieran apoyado a expulsar a los alemanes en 1940. Me molestaba el hecho de que él llegó muy campante eliminando a todos nuestros captores como si fueran cualquier cosa —explicó Annette con un tono serio de voz.

—¿Y cómo fue que empezaron a llevarse mejor? —preguntó Marinette.

—Verás, en algún momento de febrero de 1944 Harcos me encaró bastante molesto por el hecho de que yo lo menospreciara a pesar de que él nos apoyara. Él me conto el verdadero motivo por el cual no pudieron ir a meterles a los alemanes su Blitzkrieg por donde no entra la luz del sol —Annette le respondió con un tono algo divertido.

—¿Y cuál fue? —preguntó Marinette con bastante indiscreción.

Tikki volvió a reprender a la peliazul, dado que ella conocía ese motivo.

—No hay problema Tikki, de hecho ya lo sabe el mundo desde que publiqué La Libération en 1984 —comentó Annette viendo con una sonrisa la interacción de la kwami con la peliazul.

—Porque Stalin los vendió cuando iban a hacer un ataque coordinado para liberar a Polonia y liberarnos a nosotros al mismo tiempo. También me dijo que yo no era la única que había perdido a alguien por esa estúpida guerra, que él perdió al que consideraba como uno de sus hermanos mayores a manos de Stalin en una ejecución pública como muestra de amistad hacia los alemanes.

Annette cambio su expresión de seria a neutra.

—La relación con Belmont se volvió un poco más complicada a medida de cuanto más me iba acercando a Harcos, a pesar de que el sargento landavidés lo respetaba bastante —Annette hizo una pausa y miro de reojo a Tikki—, hasta que llegó un punto determinante en el que Belmont se parecía a una parodia de sí mismo. Ni sus padres pudieron reconocerlo con el cambio de actitud ¿Verdad Tikki?.

Tikki miró con pena a su antigua amiga y asintió.

—Así es Annie, hasta Plagg estaba preocupado por él, tanto que me pidió ayuda para ver que tenía pero todos los intentos que hicimos fueron inútiles.

Marinette miró con una expresión confundida a Annette.

—¿Entonces Belmont fue el que la vendió en la Estación de Orsay?.

Annette asintió algo abatida.

—Aquel muchacho que quise como un hermano me vendió pero no lo hizo porque quisiera como tal.

Marinette observó a la mujer con algo de confusión y pena.

—¿Cómo? —Marinette preguntó bastante confundida.

—Verás Marinette, los padres de Belmont habían sido secuestrados por el coronel Edmund von Ramm. Belmont resistió un largo interrogatorio para evitar delatarme en un intento de emendar su actitud de mierda hacia mí pero cuando observó en la condición en la que tenían a sus padres fue mucho para él. Y observar como los asesinaron lo quebró y causó que contara todo.

Marinette pudo comprender un poco a Belmont y no pudo evitar ponerse en su situación.

—¿Entonces Belmont se unió a los alemanes después de eso? —Marinette preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—¡Jamás! —la respuesta de Annette sobresaltó a Marinette y a Tikki— Belmont en un intento de redimirse, forcejeó con el coronel y logró desarmarlo, gracias al entrenamiento que le dio Harcos. Cuando desarmó a esa escoria de ser humano, le apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza y puso el dedo en el gatillo cuando un soldado de las SS entró en el despacho y le disparó con su MP40 en el torso, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca esperando lo peor para el muchacho.

—El coronel alemán se levantó con una sonrisa burlona y observó con desdén a Belmont antes de tomar su Walther P38 del suelo, la sacudió un poco y le disparó en el corazón matándolo al instante.

—¿Y cómo se enteró de todo eso? —Marinette le preguntó la mujer, quien le dirigió una mirada triste.

—El contacto de Harcos, el doctor Edward Richtofen me entregó una carta cuando la guerra terminó, en la cual detallaba todo eso y también que ya tenía el miraculous del gato. También detallaba como iba a ir por mi miraculous en una semana cuando fuéramos a Orsay para encontrarnos con un informante.

—Lo siento Annette —Marinette solo pudo responder.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte pequeña —Annette le respondió mucho más tranquila—. Es más yo debería agradecerte por escuchar a esta vieja que ha vivido muchas cosas desde muy joven.

Después de varios minutos, Annette observó a Marinette con una renovada vitalidad.

—Ahora sí Marinette ¿A qué debo tu visita?.

Después de hablar con Ned Peter se dispuso a salir para ver a Tony pues el millonario le había mandado un mensaje para hablar con él. Tras despedirse de May el joven castaño salió de su hogar para ir al parque que estaba cerca de su colegio y cuando llegó vio como el millonario estaba viendo al frente como si estuviera muy pensativo. Su primer impulso fue preguntarle qué era lo que tenía pues era extremadamente raro verlo así, pero se contuvo pues pensó que era algo un poco fuera de lugar.

Tony notó como el muchacho se iba acercando a él, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro borrando cualquier atisbo de duda que tuviera en su rostro pues eso sería mostrar lo vulnerable que era, según él.

—¿Para qué quería verme señor Stark? —Peter le preguntó con algo de duda.

—Nada más quería saludarte mocoso —le dijo Tony con un tono de voz despreocupado pero al ver la expresión de Peter negó divertido—. Mocoso no aguantas ninguna, quería verte para preguntarte cómo está funcionando el juguetito que te permite hablar y leer en francés.

Peter se quedó mirando fijamente a Tony, solo para después desviar su mirada y soltar el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

—Está funcionando muy bien señor Stark, al igual que su traje. Este traductor es muy funcional, no sé porque nuestro ejército no lo utiliza si es muy útil.

—Por estúpidos —Tony respondió con simpleza— ellos prefieren que les construya armas capaces de volver en cenizas a un país entero en un segundo, que algo que les podría ayudar con la gente local de los países a los que van... ya sabes, todo por el todopoderoso señor petrodólar.

—SI tan solo dejaran su estúpido fanatismo religioso de lado, podrían ver que hay un mundo de oportunidades lejos de la guerra. Un ejemplo podría ser Landavidis, ya vez... a pesar de no ser tan bélicos como Estados Unidos el real landavidés es más poderoso que el dólar como tal —Tony le respondió con bastante seriedad.

Tony observó a Peter y no pudo evitar verse reflejado en él cuando era más joven.

—¿Cómo que tan bélicos? —Peter preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Verás mocoso, Landavidis se ha visto envuelto en conflictos bélicos en menor o mayor medida desde que nació como nación hace casi 2,000 años. Landavidis desde que nació ha tratado de ser un intermediario entre los conflictos en todo el mundo para que estos puedan se puedan resolver de manera pacífica pero cuando no resulta, ellos se quedan al margen sin intervenir en un intento para evitar un problema mayor —Tony hizo una pausa y observó a Peter de manera cautelosa—. Así pasó en Vietnam o en Corea, gracias a Landavidis se paró la guerra civil en ambos países y llegaron a un acuerdo para ser naciones únicas e independientes sin intervención externa.

Peter miró con curiosidad a Tony y este solo pudo sonreír.

—Volviendo al tema que quería tratar contigo ¿qué tan cercano eres a Ladybug? —Tony le preguntó a quemarropa y de manera inesperada.

Peter se atragantó y miró hacia varios lados preocupado de que alguien los hubiera escuchado para después observar a Tony con una expresión seria.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta señor Stark? —Peter le preguntó de manera discreta.

Tony sonrió de manera taimada y observó con detalle al muchacho.

—Verás mocoso, desde que estoy en París he notado como la miras y cómo interactúan —Tony declaró ante la incrédula mirada de Peter—. También he notado como tu confianza ha crecido desde que trabajan juntos, porque sí, he notado que ya no eres el mismo muchacho molesto que salió de Nueva York hace como 2 meses.

Mientras Peter pensaba en cómo responderle a su mentor, Sarah y Saulo se les acercaron para hablar sobre algunas cosas.

—No lo atosigues tanto Stark, él sabrá cuando decirte las cosas —Sarah le comentó al millonario provocando que él se sobresaltara— confía en su criterio.

—Maldición, bruja —Tony se quejó con haciendo una mueca en su rostro— ¡avisa cuando llegues! ¡no vez que casi me da un infarto!.

—Sí, sí Tony, a la siguiente ocasión te avisare cuando llegue —Sarah le respondió de forma cansina.

—Stark, ¿no se supone que lo ibas a ayudar a través de indirectas? —Saulo preguntó para después alzar una ceja mientras observaba a su amigo.

—Sí, Capinator pero recuerda que yo tengo la sutileza de una piedra —Tony le contestó de manera despreocupada pero Saulo le lanzó una mirada seria—. Además ¿no se supone que estaban con su otro sobrino?.

—Sí, Tony pero los detectamos por aquí y quisimos saludarlos además Pablo está con su primo y está maravillado por convivir con él y su nueva amiga —Saulo le contestó de manera casual pero manteniendo su expresión estoica.

Tony observó a la pareja y esbozó una expresión un poco más seria pero sin perder su toque sarcástico.

—¿Y cómo van con Hawk Moth?

Saulo y Sarah mantuvieron una expresión seria pero Saulo no pudo evitar lanzar una risa seca y sin gracia.

—Bien, si lo preguntas... ya hasta sabemos de un muy posible sospechoso.

Pero antes de que Tony pudiera hacer un comentario mordaz Sarah lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Hey! Detén tu carro Stark, tenemos cosas que hacer antes de ir por el mariposón.

—Tranquila bruja, ya entendí, ya entendí. Tienen que hacer cosas de soldados y agentes antes de ir por él, ¿pero no creen que podría ser peligroso si le dan tiempo?.

Sarah se llevó una mano al mentón algo pensativa.

—Podría ser pero es un riesgo que tenemos que correr.

Tras la declaración Sarah sintió un mareo terrible otra vez y también unas inmensas ganas de vomitar provocando que Saulo, Peter y Tony la vieran algo preocupados. Una vez que los mareos se fueron Sarah se recargó en una banca y agitó su cabeza en un intento para despejarse.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo fue un mareo nada más —Sarah afirmó ante la reticencia de Saulo.

_—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando—_ Sarah pensó para sí misma algo contenta por la idea de si fuera "eso" pero a la vez algo preocupada porque Saulo podría detener toda la operación y transferírsela a otros si resultaba ser "eso".


	38. Por Propia Voluntad

**Capítulo 37: Por Propia Voluntad**

Marinette recordó lo que Annette le había contado cuando ella terminó de contarle sus dudas. También recordó en como la mujer la observó con algo de cariño y en como procedió a mirarle a los ojos.

—Sé que muy bien que es duro confiar en alguien y entre menos personas sepan tu secreto es mejor. La gente puede ser muy dura al juzgarte.

—Coincidimos en eso Annette —Marinette afirmó con bastante seguridad.

—Pero a veces es necesario que confíes en alguien, en alguien que sepas de todo corazón que no te traicionara, que no se le saldrá el secreto... eso puede hacer que tu secreto sea más llevadero.

Marinette se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer, con una expresión que indicaba que pensaba que la mujer se había vuelto loca. Annette por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita pues estaba segura que si ella se hubiera dado el mismo consejo no hubiera podido evitar pensar lo mismo que la muchachita que tenía enfrente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Parece algo loco pero a veces es algo necesario.

—¿Pero que hay si me traiciona?.

—Por eso te estoy diciendo que confíes en alguien que no te pueda traicionar. Sé que puede ser difícil pero confío y estoy segura de que lo lograrás... por algo el viejo maestro Fu te eligió ¿no?.

Marinette no pudo evitar quedarse callada, en especial porque la mujer la había desarmado dándole su confianza pero su inseguridad le taladraba la cabeza, como si ella no pudiera encontrar la paz consigo misma.

—¡Ya sé! —Annette exclamó de repente— ¡Te voy a enseñar algo que te ayudará en un futuro, ya verás!

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que la mujer le enseño, también recordó un pequeño consejo que la mujer le dio.

—A parte de pensar sobre confiar en alguien, también debes tomar algo en cuenta.

—¿Qué puede ser Annette? —Marinette preguntó algo desconcertada.

—Yo sé que eres muy observadora, muy capaz... y antes que digas que estoy equivocada quiero que sepas que tengo razón.

—¡Pero Annette! —Marinette trató de refutarla.

Annette observó con delicadeza a la muchacha y negó de manera divertida. Por su parte Tikki ya tenía una vaga idea sobre cómo iba a reaccionar su anterior portadora por lo que las observó con algo de cautela.

—Eso es lo que quiero tratar, me refiero a que te menosprecias ya sea de manera consciente o inconsciente —Annette suspiró de manera profunda y le dirigió una mirada, una mirada de abuela, una mirada como las que le dirigía a Pablo—. Quiero que dejes de menospreciarte... créeme eso puede empeorar las cosas.

—Pero si soy una chica normal, sin nada interesante y nada de especial.

—En eso te equivocas Marinette. Tú eres muy capaz, muy bonita, muy inteligente... y también que eres muy especial, aunque tu dudes de ello.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Pablo y Gabriel me han contado algunas cosillas, también he visto algunas por mi propia cuenta —Annette la interrumpió sabiendo de antemano que le iba a preguntar.

—No soy nada especial, ni bonita, si ni siquiera puedo llamar la atención del chico que me gusta.

—Puede que no llames su atención pero eso no quiere decir que no seas, ni bonita, ni especial, si no ¿Quién sería la heroína no.1 de París?

Marinette se sonrojó por el cumplido. Annette también sonrió y procedió a darle unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—Está bien, está bien... lo intentaré.

—Creo en ti Marinette y sé que lo conseguirás.

En un pequeño restaurante de la cuidad un hombre caucásico de cabellos ondulados de color negro y una edad aproximada de 35 años observaba con nerviosismo a sus alrededores. Él esperaba con ansiedad a que su nuevo jefe fuera con él. Él esperaba que esto no lo terminara matando como casi lo hacia el trabajar con Volk, sabía que esto lo hacía por su familia pero que no era lo correcto y que si por él fuera ya estaría camino a Ucrania para reencontrarse con su esposa y sus hermanos.

—Perdón por la tardanza Viktor —se disculpó un hombre trajeado de cabello ondulado de color castaño y de barbas bien cuidadas.

—No hay problema señor —le respondió Viktor de forma educada pero remarcada por fuerte acento ruso.

—¿Sabes? Al menos eres más educado que los perros que mi compañero normalmente suele contratar, siempre dispuestos a hacer algo por dinero, sin importar lo que sea. Pero tú eres diferente, lo sé, tu motivación va más allá del simple dinero ¿no?

Viktor sintió como la mirada penetrante del hombre trajeado lo escaneó, como si le estuviera viendo el alma. Viktor esperó que fuera todo menos esa posibilidad.

—Supongo señor, parece que mis ideales coinciden con los de ustedes.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Supongo que no hay alguna otra motivación, no sé cómo familia? —el hombre le cuestionó a lo que Viktor se quedó callado.

—Es broma amigo mío, pero he incurrido en una falta de respeto terrible al no presentarme —el hombre observó al ucraniano con un "genuino arrepentimiento"— mi nombre es Avinatán Rosspier, mucho gusto.

_—Espero que ese militar landavidés sepa lo que hace—_ Viktor pensó con algo de temor e incomodidad.

Al día siguiente Peter se levantó con algo de resequedad en su boca. Otra vez había tenido esa pesadilla pero esta vez era distinto, en esta vez su tío Ben había aparecido en él empujándolos a él y a Ladybug para salvarlos a cambio de su vida, siendo él, el muerto por mano de "Saulo". Peter se encontraba muy nervioso por lo que había visto pero se tranquilizó para no llamar la atención de May de forma innecesaria pero eso sí, no pudo volver a dormir en lo que restaba de la noche.

Al día siguiente Peter se levantó con algo de resequedad en su boca. Otra vez había tenido esa pesadilla pero esta vez era distinto, en esta vez su tío Ben había aparecido en él y empujándolos a él y a Ladybug para salvarlos a cambio de su vida, siendo él, el muerto por mano de "Saulo". Peter se encontraba muy nervioso por lo que había visto pero se tranquilizó para no llamar la atención de May de forma innecesaria pero eso sí, no pudo volver a dormir en lo que restaba de la noche.

Una vez que llegó al colegio se dirigió hacia su aula de clases.

Una vez que entró al aula fue directo hacia su lugar al lado de Nathaniel, quien notó lo acabado que se encontraba el muchacho. La primera acción del pelirrojo fue preguntarle si se encontraba bien, a lo que Peter le restó importancia y le indicó que estaba bien, que solo tenía algo de sueño pero que al transcurso del día se le pasaría.

Peter se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la aglomeración de sus compañeros en frente del escritorio al centro del aula le llamó la atención. Peter observó como sus compañeros, Marinette incluida observaban algo con bastante interés (demasiado diría él). Sin perder más tiempo fue hacia ahí y observó como Max estaba interactuando con lo que parecía ser un pequeño robot con una garra metálica como mano y también tenía una especie de hélice en su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede Mari? —Peter le llamó la atención a su amiga, la cual volteó a verlo.

Marinette estaba emocionada por el invento de Max y no pudo esperar para enseñárselo a su amigo.

—¡Verás Pete, Max nos está presentando a Markov, su amigo!

Tras explicarle brevemente lo que sucedia en ese instante, la peliazul tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo llevó hasta el pequeño robot, el cual lo observó con curiosidad. Peter quedó impresionado al verlo pero aún tenía algunas dudas.

—Hola, mi nombre es Markov ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —el robot se presentó con bastante ánimo, lo cual llamó la atención de Peter.

Peter se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo pero rápidamente recobró la compostura.

—MI nombre es Peter Parker, mucho gusto Markov.

Tras la presentación del chico, el robot lo saludo usando la garra como si fuera su mano. Peter seguía impresionado con esa muestra de tecnología, tecnología que el señor Stark podría financiar y apoyar. Tras dejar esos pensamientos de lado Peter fue hacia Max y lo saludó.

—¿Qué tal Max?

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Peter! —Max le respondió el saludo a Peter con una sonrisa en su rostro— veo que ya conoces a Markov.

Peter miró al robot y esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual reflejaba algo de timidez.

—Sí, ya conocí a Markov —Peter observó a su compañero con una mirada discreta— y dime Max ¿Qué tipo de inteligencia artificial está utilizando?

Ante la pregunta de Peter, Max se acomodó los lentes y formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es una inteligencia artificial creada por mí en un microprocesador que hace que Markov sea autoconsciente, literalmente tiene los sentimientos de una persona.

—¡Eso es genial Max! ¡Si le presentamos a Markov al señor Stark puede que te dé una beca al igual que a mí!

Ante la proposición de Peter, Max no pudo hacer otra cosa más que emocionarse pues podría conocer a uno de sus ídolos en cuestión de tecnología y también podría apoyarlo en otros proyectos que tenía en mente.

Momentos más tarde entró la profesora Mendeleiev acompañada por el señor Democles para dar un anuncio a la clase. El señor Democles quedó impresionado por Markov y después de interactuar con él le indicó amablemente a Max que lo guardara pero el chico le comentó que su amigo no causaría problemas y se quedaría en silencio por lo que el director aceptó de buena manera, o al menos fue así hasta que Chloé se metió provocando al pequeño robot, el cual se vio en la necesidad de responderle pues la muchacha no solo lo había insultado a él, sino que también había insultado a sus amigos.

Ante tal alboroto el director se vio obligado a recoger a Markov y llevárselo a su oficina.

Una vez que las clases terminaron Max y sus amigos fueron al parque que quedaba cerca del colegio para ver como recuperaban a su amigo. Peter por su parte se preocupó ante la posibilidad de que Markov fuera akumatizado pues recordó la parte en la que Max le contó que el pequeño robot podía experimentar sentimientos como una persona real.

—¿Y cómo han estado las cosas Pablo? —preguntó Mía con un tono alegre mientras iban hacia el hotel en donde se estaban hospedando ella y su familia.

—Bien, algunas akumatizaciones más otras menos, ya sabes, lo típico desde que mis padres tomaron el trabajo. Aunque mi madre ha estado rara desde que fuimos al restaurante en donde tuvimos que hacerle frente a un intento burdo de bruja, si sabes a lo que refiero.

—Sí, Pablo. Entiendo a lo que te refieres y espero que lo de mi tía sea temporal.

—Igual yo Mía, igual yo.

Instantes después Mía observó a Gabriel con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—¿Y tú Gabu?

Gabriel se rascó la nuca algo incómodo pero hizo su mejor intento para disimular.

—Bien Mía, bien —contestó con una seguridad que ni él se creía.

—Demasiado bien que hasta consiguió una novia prima —Pablo comentó por lo bajo.

—Que no es mi novia Pablo —Gabriel trató de negarlo.

—Claro y yo me llamo Geroi I —respondió Pablo con algo de sorna.

—Que rompecorazones Gabu, sinceramente ya pensaba que morirías solo con un montón de gatos como mascotas —contesto Mía con un tono burlón para desgracia del joven príncipe.

Gabriel solo pudo negar con la cabeza antes de proseguir con su camino y unirse a la conversación nuevamente.

Mientras caminaban el trio de jóvenes se encontraron con Max y lo vieron decaído, por lo que Pablo y Gabriel fueron con sus amigos para averiguar que le sucedia y ver si podían ayudarlo. Por su parte Mía solo pudo observar a la hermana menor del chico con el que había conversado el otro día y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar la música que ese joven tocaba.

—¿Qué pasó Max? —preguntó Gabriel con algo de preocupación en su voz, siendo secundado por Pablo.

—Tuve un problema con el director por culpa de Chloé y como resultado él me separó de mi amigo —el chico moreno le respondió con una voz apagada provocando que Gabriel empezara a vociferar en voz baja contra la rubia pero una mirada de Juleka lo tranquilizó y lo devolvió a su enfoque, cosa que Mía notó y provocó que ella sonriera para sus adentros.

_—Hacen buena bina—_ Mía pensó bastante contenta.

—¿Y de casualidad no saben en dónde el director dejó a su amigo? —preguntó Pablo con un tono serio de voz.

Peter observó con cautela a su amigo y le preguntó qué era lo que tenía planeado, a lo que el muchacho landavidés le respondió que sería una sorpresa con unas expresiones que le recordaron bastante a Dante.

—Verán, Markov se encuentra en la oficina del director, por lo que es prácticamente imposible recuperarlo —Rose le respondió algo desanimada a lo que Pablo sonrió y les dijo que lo conseguirían.

—¿Cómo es él? —Gabriel preguntó apoyando a su primo aunque tenía unas dudas bastantes grandes sobre si eso era una buena idea.

Max observó a su amigo y se acomodó los lentes y le dirigió una mirada triste.

—Es un robot con unas hélices en su cabeza y como mano tiene una garra, además tiene una pantalla azul en la cual aparecen sus ojos.

Ante la descripción de Markov, Gabriel alzó una ceja con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Un robot?

—Sí, un robot, un amigo tan avanzado que tiene libre albedrío y las emociones de un ser humano.

La respuesta de Max, dejó a Gabriel gratamente asombrado.

—Da por hecho que lo recuperaremos Max —Pablo respondió pero cayó en cuenta que Mía había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Pablo negó de forma nerviosa con la cabeza y supuso que ella fue directamente al rescate del robot. El muchacho y Gabriel fueron directamente al colegio para despistar en lo que la castaña volvía a aparecer en el lugar.

Por su parte Mía se apareció directamente dentro del colegio, aprovechando que ya era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico. Ella avanzó lentamente hacia la oficina del director Democles intentando no ser descubierta por algún docente y esa situación le hizo sentir que se encontraba dentro de uno de sus juegos favoritos llamado Metal Gear Solid, si no mal me acuerdo.

Mientras ella rememorizaba las características que había escuchado de Markov, ella se dio cuenta de que el director Democles se encontraba dando un rondín alrededor del colegio antes de irse a su oficina para dedicarse de lleno a su pasatiempo favorito. Por lo que dedujo que debía apurarse si no quería ser descubierta pero de pura suerte pudo divisar como Pablo y Gabriel entraban al colegio, y con suerte distraería al director con algo ingenioso, o eso creía ella. Rápidamente cuando llegó a la oficina del director, Mía se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se dio cuenta que todos los cajones estaban cerrados con llave. Ella no perdió tiempo y tomó su varita para abrirlos con un Alohomora.

—¿Pablo tú crees que Mía ya esté con Markov? —Gabriel le preguntó a su primo.

—Lo más probable es que sí, ya sabes... ella siempre encuentra el modo para lograr sus objetivos.

—¡Pablo agáchate, ahí viene el director! —Gabriel le indicó a su primo.

Antes de hacer caso a la indicación de su primo, Pablo tomó una brillante moneda de euro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la lanzó hacia detrás del señor Democles, quien se giró al escuchar el retintineo de la moneda.

_—Vamos Apúrate Mía, que ya no me quedan muchas monedas—_ Pablo pensó con algo de pesar.

—Alohomora —la castaña musitó en voz baja provocando que los cajones del escritorio se abrieran sin necesidad de forzarlas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Mía empezó a examinar cajón por cajón hasta que llegó a uno que se encontraba en la parte superior derecha del escritorio. Al abrir ese cajón, Mía encontró lo que buscaba... al pequeño robot de Max. Ella lo tomó y se dispuso a salir de la oficina hasta que cayó en cuenta que el director notaría la ausencia de Markov.

La castaña observó detalladamente y reflexionó sobre lo que podía hacer, y tras pensarlo un rato decidió usar una hoja de papel usada que encontró en el cesto de la basura. Mía hizo el hechizo de transformación y la hoja terminó convertida a imagen y semejanza del verdadero Markov. Una vez que hizo lo que debía, ella dejó todo a como estaba antes de que llegara ahí.

Cuando ella se disponía a desaparecerse para encontrarse con su primo, la puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente dejándola paralizada.

—Casi nos pilla Pablo —Gabriel se quejó antes de soltar un resoplido.

—Lo sé muy bien Gabriel por eso nunca debes menospreciar el cambio, en especial si te dan muchas monedas —Pablo comentó en alusión a las monedas que los había sacado de apuros, solo para después cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

—En eso te puedo dar la razón primo.

Gabriel se dispuso a observar la oficina, solo para terminar topándose con la mirada molesta de Mía, la cual causó que el joven príncipe apartara su mirada de la de ella.

—¡Par de tontos! ¡Me han dado un susto de muerte!

Pablo y Gabriel solo pudieron bajar la mirada ante los reclamos de Mía, quien parecía que se los quería comer vivos pero unos instantes después se calmó en pro de que no los descubrieran. Pablo y Gabriel suspiraron satisfechos pero no demasiado, pues sabían que ella después se las cobraría, quisieran o no.

—Vamos, sujétense de mí y no hagan ninguna estupidez si no quieren terminar con una despartición —Mía comentó con un tono de voz algo malhumorado.

Gabriel observó a Mía con cierto recelo, cosa que llamó la atención de la castaña.

—¿Mía, si encontraste a Max?

Mía relajó sus expresiones faciales al comprender el por qué se lo había preguntado, dado a la forma a que se dirigió a ella, la cual fue bastante tranquila pero con un deje de preocupación.

—Sí Gabu, aquí lo traigo.

Mía le enseñó al pequeño robot, el cual los observó con bastante curiosidad pero no dijo nada, al comprender que lo estaban rescatando.

—Tápale los "ojos" a tu amigo y sujétense de mí.

Instantes después los cuatro desaparecieron de la oficina sin dejar rastro. Casi de inmediato el señor Democles entró en la oficina creyendo que ese había sido su día de suerte al entrar alrededor de 10 euros en el patio, e inmediatamente fue a checar su escritorio por si las dudas. Al examinarlo concluyó que no había pasado nada, pues encontró todo en su lugar, incluso a Markov, el cual parecía estar apagado. Inmediatamente tomó un control y apretó un botón dejando su equipo de superhéroe a la vista. Aunque había jurado que dejó un documento en el cesto de la basura, pero le restó importancia al creer que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Mía, Pablo, Gabriel y Markov aparecieron en los límites de la escuela y para su buena suerte no había más que un par de despistados que no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido.

—Bueno, hay que reunirse con sus amigos antes de que se empiecen a preocupar

Pablo y Gabriel asintieron y procedieron a destaparle los "ojos" a Markov antes de reunirse con sus amigos.

—¿Lo consiguieron? —preguntó Marinette algo ansiosa por lo que Peter le puso una mano en el hombro en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Marinette volteó a ver a Peter y no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de apartar su mirada del chico.

Pablo no pudo evitar esbozar una expresión triste, causando que sus amigos se preocuparan un poco pero Markov salió de su espalda volando hacia Max para alegría de todos. Mientras todos observaban al pequeño robot una pregunta cruzó sus mentes de forma colectiva.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? —preguntó Marinette en representación del grupo, como buen presidenta de la clase que era.

Pablo y Mía no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa cómplice.

—Con algo de magia y unas habilidades que unos tíos británicos nos enseñaron —Pablo explicó refiriéndose a la magia como algo metafórico.

Mía decidió retirase del lugar al ver que su primo y Gabriel estaban pasando un rato agradable con sus amigos pero era claro que ella regresaría por ellos.

—Eh... Pablo, Gabu, tengo que irme. Creo que olvidé algo en el hotel y tengo que ir por él, espérenme aquí, no me tardo.

Una vez dicho eso, Mía se retiró rápidamente sin dejarle la oportunidad de responder a los chicos. Pablo aprovecho la ocasión para apartar a Peter y explicarle todo lo que había contado su abuelo con respecto a Avinatán y le indicó que le pasara la información a Ladybug nada más, ya que él se encargaría de contarle a Chat Noir. El par de primos disfrutó la convivencia con sus amigos y quedaron impresionados cuando Max le presentó en detalle al pequeño robot, el cual se había salvado por los pelos de ser akumatizado por su intervención.

Pero ellos nunca se dieron cuenta que una pareja los cuidaba, y la pareja se encontraba algo apartada. La mujer tenía el cabello rubio platinado y el hombre era pelinegro, y ambos no aparentaban tener más de 50 años.


	39. La Vocación de un Héroe

**Capítulo 38: La Vocación de un Héroe**

Mientras Mía caminaba hacia el hotel en donde estaba su familia, ella se encontró con un niño que deseaba una paleta con tanto ímpetu que no pudo evitar conmoverse. Para evitar malos entendidos la castaña fue hacia la madre del niño y le indicó sus intenciones. La mujer dijo que estaba bien no sin ante mirarla con algo de recelo pero al no detectar malas intenciones dejó de hacerlo.

Mía metió una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra de mezclilla y sacó una paleta, la cual el niño observó con tanto deseo. Mía sonrió y le acarició la cara antes de dársela. Momentos después Mía se despidió tanto de la madre, como del niño antes de seguir con su camino.

—Parece que tienes tacto con los niños ¿eh? —preguntó Luka provocando que Mía se sobresaltara.

Mía por su parte no pudo evitar sentir cierto enojo por eso pero al ver quien era relajo sus expresiones. Luka no pudo evitar sonreír de forma traviesa por la reacción de la chica.

—Tonto, me sacaste un susto —Mía le reclamó haciendo un mohín en su rostro por lo que Luka hizo bajo sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Perdón, pero me impresionó la mano que tuviste con aquel niño.

—Te perdono Luka, pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo así porque no respondo.

Luka la observó con una sonrisa retadora provocando que Mía se sonrojara un poco pero sacudió la cabeza en un intento de que eso se fuera.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me harás si lo vuelvo a hacer?

—Puedo causarte mucho dolor.

Mía le dirigió una mirada arrogante pero Luka negó divertido.

—Te creo, te creo, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer —Luka le aseguró pero añadió en un susurro que la castaña no escuchó— por ahora.

—¿Y a dónde ibas Mía? —Luka le preguntó bastante divertido.

Mía dudo por un momento si decirle o no, pero a última instancia decidió que no tenía nada que perder, es más, podría darle una paliza si se pasaba de listo.

—Iba hacia el hotel en donde me estoy hospedando.

—Y te estás hospedando sola o estás acompañada, ya sabes, novio, amigos.

Mía parpadeó un par de veces al entender el contexto en el músico le había hecho la pregunta.

—Nada de eso, me estoy hospedando con mis padres y mis hermanos —Mía declaró con una mirada seria—. Y cabe aclarar que mi padre y mis hermanos son muy celosos.

Luka inclinó un poco la cabeza para apreciar un poco mejor a la muchacha.

—Y lo entiendo. Deben proteger a una chica tan preciosa como tú —Luka le hizo un cumplido provocando que ella se sonrojara.

—Tonto.

Mía se alejó un poco de él y lo observó de reojo, tratando de que él no se diera cuenta.

—¿Y a dónde vas? —Mía preguntó con algo de genuina curiosidad.

—Iba con mi hermana y sus amigos para ensayar un poco, ya sabes, para el día de la música.

—Mi primo no me ha contado nada eso el día de hoy, probablemente se le ha olvidado.

Luka observó con asombro a la chica.

—¿Gabriel es tu primo? —el muchacho preguntó.

—¿Gabu? —Mía preguntó provocando que el músico alzara una ceja por el apodo del chico— él no es mi primo, mi primo es Pablo por parte de su madre, quien es mi tía.

—¿Entonces Pablo es primo de Gabriel por parte de su padre? —el músico preguntó con genuina curiosidad, pues había conocido al par de primos no hace mucho, más precisamente cuando empezaron a practicar la canción que Gabriel y su hermana habían hecho para el día de la música—. ¿Y de dónde viene el apodo de Gabu, Mía?

—Es una anécdota graciosa ¿sabes?, a Gabriel lo conozco desde que éramos muy chicos pero esa historia es para otro día.

Tras la respuesta de la chica, Luka tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar algo con el plan de convencerla para que le contara la anécdota pero nada consiguió, pues Mía había heredado lo testarudo de su padre y de su tía.

—Eres astuto como una serpiente pero no lo vas a conseguir, aunque no voy a negar que tocas hermoso, al igual que aquella vez.

Luka sonrió de forma astuta por el alago de la chica.

—Nos vemos después —Mía le indicó mientras se disponía a irse pero se detuvo en última instancia— ¿Sabes? Tu hermana me cae bien, cuídala mucho.

Tras eso Mía se retiró no sin antes despedirse con su mano.

—Siempre lo haré —Luka susurró por lo bajo antes de seguir con su camino.

Horas más tarde Peter se vistió con su traje y se dispuso a dar un patrullaje para ver que todo estuviera bien. Mientras se columpiaba por las calles de París, observó como un hombre vestido con un traje con detalles alusivos a un búho fue a ayudar a una niña, cuyo gato se había quedado atrapado en el árbol. Observó como falló miserablemente y quedó colgado en el árbol, por lo que decidió ir a apoyarlo pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había bajado del árbol con bastante dificultad y con el gatito en las manos.

La niña le dio las gracias al hombre y Spider-Man pudo notar en su rostro la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto. Spider-Man siguió vigilando al hombre, dado que le había llamado la atención, y así observó como fallaba y fallaba pero su voluntad de ayudar era demasiado fuerte como para darse por vencido.

El héroe arácnido siguió observando al hombre búho hasta que de un momento a otro llegó Ladybug y Chat Noir a ayudar a unos peatones. El señor búho siguió con intenciones de ayudar, y fiel a su forma de ser fue a ayudarlos. Cuando llegó los héroes de París se sorprendieron aunque Chat Noir le restó importancia y aceptó su ayuda, Ladybug se mostró renuente y hasta un poco dura con el hombre.

A este punto Spider-Man ya sabía que el señor búho era su director, el Sr. Democles.

Spider-Man observó con incredulidad como Ladybug le reprendió con dureza, hasta le sorprendió que la heroína revelara la identidad del hombre como si fuera cualquier cosa frente a los medios, fuera inconscientemente o no. La actitud de la heroína lo volvió a indignar, él sabía que Ladybug le explicó que era peligroso pero esa no fue la manera, pues pareció como si no hubiera aprendido nada con lo sucedido con Lila y temía que akumatizaran al Sr. Democles.

Una vez que Ladybug se retiró, el héroe arácnido se acercó al abatido director.

—Supongo que usted cree que no está hecho para ser un héroe ¿verdad?

El Sr. Democles giró su cabeza para observar mejor a quien le estaba halando y se sorprendió de que fuera el mismísimo Spider-Man, el héroe más reciente de la ciudad.

—Podrá ser que le cueste mucho, pero en el tiempo que lo observé me di cuenta que usted tiene la cosa más importante para un verdadero héroe.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó el señor Democles con una expresión algo abatida pero que demostraba algo de curiosidad.

—La voluntad —Spider-Man respondió con simpleza— la voluntad de hacer lo correcto, de ayudar a los demás.

—¿Voluntad? —preguntó el señor Democles mientras observaba con sorpresa al héroe arácnido.

—Verá Sr. Búho, cualquiera puede tener un disfraz bonito y jactarse de ser un héroe. Pero como una vez me dijo mi mentor: "Si no eres nada sin el traje, entonces no deberías tenerlo".

El señor Democles observó con sorpresa a Spider-Man.

—No le voy a decir que está completamente mal que usted nos ayude... pero le quiero pedir un favor Sr. Búho.

—¿Cuál favor Spider-Man? —el señor Democles preguntó esperando cualquier cosa por parte del héroe.

Spider-Man se llevó una mano a la barbilla y observó con algo de picardía a su director.

—Que cuando sienta que la situación lo rebase cuando esté ayudando a alguien, quiero que se comunique conmigo y yo encantado le ayudaré ¿entendido Sr. Búho?.

El señor Democles asintió aceptando la propuesta de Spider-Man pero se preguntó el cómo se pondría en contacto con él. Spider-Man notando la duda del director pensó en una solución, hasta que notó una pequeña radio en su cinturón. Entonces el héroe arácnido chasqueó los dedos al ocurrírsele una idea, según él, fantástica.

Tras haber vinculado la radio con la inteligencia artificial de su traje, Spider-Man se despidió del señor Democles no sin antes remarcarle el hecho de que lo ayudaría si tenía problemas.

Spider-Man fue hacia la torre Eiffel para tener una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Cuando llegó a la cima se sorprendió por el hecho de encontrarse con Ladybug. Entonces el héroe arácnido tomó valor y suspiró antes de dirigirse hacia su compañera.

Ladybug notó la presencia de Spider-Man y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Para Spider-Man era difícil la situación y estuvo a punto de reclamarle directamente por lo que le había hecho al director del colegio pero se dio cuenta que eso no era lo más propicio en ese instante, pues claramente la heroína no tenía intenciones hostiles hacia él, por lo que Spider-Man decidió empezar una conversación con ella.

—¿Qué tal Ladybug?¿cómo ha estado la situación? —Spider-Man saludó a su compañera.

Ladybug observó a su compañero con bastante alegría y pensándolo bien no era extraño desde lo ocurrido con los mercenarios.

—¡La situación ha estado bien! —la heroína respondió de forma entusiasta pero se tapó la boca y rio con algo de nerviosismo—, me alegro de verte Spidey.

Spider-Man no pudo evitar pensar que esa reacción algo idéntico a lo que esperaría de su querida amiga Marinette y por consiguiente no pudo evitar pensar que ella era Ladybug pero no quería presionarla por el momento. Por su parte Ladybug no dejaba de pensar que se había pasado un poco con el señor Democles al ser tan dura con él, solo esperó que no hubiera sido akumatizado por su arrebato.

—Yo también Ladybug, sabes el día ha estado muy tranquilo. No como en otras ocasiones, ya sabes, como lo de los terroristas que iban hacia el Palacio Borbón. O como cuando nos conocimos —respondió Spider-Man con un tono risueño.

—Sí, Spidey y pensándolo bien Hawk Moth ha estado tranquilo por hoy.

—Por suerte, y por lo que sé Saulo y Sarah están ocupados investigándolo.

Ladybug se puso una mano en la barbilla algo pensativa.

—Spidey... —Ladybug llamó al héroe arácnido el cual prestó su atención inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa Ladybug? —preguntó Spider-Man con tono suave, que indicaba que estaba más que dispuesto a escucharla.

—Con respecto al otro día...

Spider-Man inmediatamente supo que la heroína se refería a lo que había pasado en ese mismo lugar después de someter a los mercenarios de Volk.

—¿Qué pasa con eso Ladybug? —Spider-Man preguntó con bastante cuidado y con bastante suavidad.

—Verás... —Ladybug suspiró con pesadez pues lo que iba a hacer no lo hubiera considerado en el pasado, incluso su yo de pasado la hubiera tratado de loca— lo que sucedió ese día hizo que me sintiera confundida e incluso eso afectó mi vida personal. Pero a su vez me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo, ¿y sabes qué es?

Spider-Man quedó anonadado, pues ya deducía por donde iban los tiros.

—¿A qué Ladybug? —preguntó el héroe arácnido esperando el golpe.

—Me hizo darme cuenta de que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, en que tú siempre me apoyarás.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

—Lo sé Spidey —Ladybug respondió—, y por eso decidí confiarte mi secreto.

Spider-Man se sorprendió, pues era lo que se imaginaba.

—Decidí en confiarte mi identidad secreta, pero... —Ladybug hizo una pausa y miró a Spider-Man a los ojos— quiero que tú también me reveles tu identidad secreta.

El héroe arácnido lo pensó un poco ante la mirada expectante de la heroína y llegó a una conclusión.

—Acepto Ladybug.

Spider-Man se levantó lentamente la máscara hasta dejar descubierto su rostro. Por su parte Ladybug esbozó una expresión sorprendida pero no demasiado, como si ya supiera quien era.

—Ladybug fuera

Una luz rosada rodeó a la heroína solo para dejar a la vista a Marinette en compañía de Tikki.

—No me jo... me imaginaba que podrías ser mi compañera pero nunca tuve la certeza para dirigirme directamente hacia ti por eso. Aunque de haberlo hecho podría haber dañado nuestra amistad.

Marinette solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente, pues de haber sucedido, esa hubiera sido la consecuencia más probable y eso le aterraba.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo Pete? —Marinette preguntó con algo de temor.

—Yo...

Horas más tarde Saulo y Sarah se encontraban con su contacto, Viktor, quien al parecer había podido unirse a la gente de Kingpin para obtener información para armar una operación de detención, la operación Alevilla. Todo parecía sereno, Viktor hablaba con tranquilidad con el matrimonio pues Saulo se aseguró personalmente con ayuda de su esposa que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—Él tiene más de 1,000 hombres a su disposición, todos listos para entrar a la acción en cualquier instante, aunque la gran mayoría está mal entrenados —Viktor les contó con fuerte acento ruso—. Ellos están cerca de la ciudad, más precisamente en Neuilly-sur-Seine.

—Eso ha sido útil, gracias Viktor. Te aseguro que estamos cerca de terminar con todo esto, y cuando lo hagamos iremos por tu familia y te daremos una nueva vida en Landavidis ¿verdad cariño? —Sarah le indicó al ucraniano y a su vez le preguntó a su esposo.

—Claro, es más, te juro Viktor que nadie saldrá herido y que tu querido pueblo natal quedará libre de la influencia de los ultranacionalistas —Saulo le indicó a su informante con una sonrisa cálida—, un par de informes más y terminaremos con esto.

Varios minutos después el matrimonio se despidió del joven mercenario Viktor Kravchenko, un mercenario que se había ganado el respeto del matrimonio. Mientras Viktor se alejaba, Sarah alzó su varita y reforzó la mente del hombre para que nadie pudiera enterarse de su reunión y por consiguiente ponerlo en peligro.

Tras eso Sarah y Saulo emprendieron su camino para poder vigilar a Gabriel Agreste.


	40. Unos Duendes Bufones

**Capítulo 39: Unos Duendes Bufones**

—Yo... —Peter recordaba lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas.

Marinette observaba expectante, y claramente esperaba la respuesta de uno de sus amigos más importantes. Aunque el hecho que el Parker no mostrara una expresión molesta u hostil le daba esperanzas.

—Yo, no estoy molesto contigo... creo que sería injusto y estúpido molestarme por eso.

La respuesta de Peter hizo que la peliazul suspirara aliviada.

—Es más, me debería sentir alagado por tener ese honor —Peter comentó pero esbozó una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Pete? —Marinette preguntó al notar la expresión de su amigo.

Peter suspiró con delicadeza y observó detenidamente a su amiga.

—No es que no me agrade que confiaras en mí pero ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Alya o a Chat Noir?

Marinette forjó una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y no pudo ver a su amigo a los ojos, por lo que se puso a jugar con sus dedos en un intento de abstraer su atención. Peter, por su parte, esperó pacientemente a que la peliazul decidiera hablar, pues no le pareció una idea muy buena el presionarla.

—Tienes razón Pete —Marinette suspiró derrotada—, conozco a Alya y a Chat Noir algo más de tiempo que a ti pero puedo enumerar algunos motivos. 1-Alya no podría aguantar la emoción y muy probablemente se saldría sin querer. 2-Chat es muy buen compañero pero es muy indiscreto y no sé por qué pero siento que si le revelo mi identidad secreta algo muy malo puede pasar. 3-En el tiempo que te conozco me he dado cuenta que puedes guardar secretos, aunque a veces seas muy hablador. Y 4-Yo ya sabía tu secreto y quise compensarte.

Peter no quedó muy satisfecho con la respuesta pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptarla.

—Solo quiero pedirte un favor Pete —Marinette le imploró con una mirada suplicante mientras entrelazaba sus manos, como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria.

—Cuando estemos con Chat, quiero que finjas que no sabes este secreto.

—Está bien Mari, pero siento que algo puede salir mal si le guardamos el secreto. Incluso podría ser akumatizado.

Marinette esbozó una expresión de disgusto en su rostro pero al observar los ojos suplicantes de su amigo no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Lo pensaré Pete pero no prometo nada.

—Puedo vivir con eso, y una vez más, gracias por confiar en mí.

Marinette observó cómo se fue su amigo, no sin antes, detenerse y acariciarle la mejilla con cariño. Tikki le preguntó a la peliazul si creía que había hecho lo correcto y Marinette le respondió que no sabía pero que confiaba en su amigo. Tikki no pudo evitar aceptar que su amiga al menos le confió su secreto a ese muchacho que le caía tan bien.

_—Espero que Annie sepa lo que hace—_ Tikki pensó para sus adentros.

Aún había luz de sol cuando Saulo y Sarah iban camino hacia la mansión de Gabriel Agreste y vigilarlo desde las sombras. Mientras la pareja caminaba, ambos lograron vislumbrar como lo que parecían ser pequeños diablillos hacían estragos por las calles. El matrimonio rápidamente se ocultó tras un auto estacionado y ambos se pusieron a comprobar la situación, la cual parecía ser crítica.

_—Maldito Agreste, cuando te ponga las manos encima—_ Saulo pensó con algo de enojo.

Sarah le puso una mano en el hombro de su esposo y le dirigió una mirada que le transmitía tranquilidad. Saulo cerró los ojos y suspiró aceptando que su esposa tenía el control sobre él pero eso no era algo que le molestara, en especial con lo estoica y enfocada que era ella.

—¿Alguna idea cariño? —Sarah preguntó en voz baja.

—Podríamos avanzar hasta la entrada de la estación de Pernety y ahí emboscar a uno de estos diablillos para ver si podemos averiguar algo, porque tengo la sensación que Agreste akumatizó a un niño.

—¡Vamos!

Saulo tomó la mano de su esposa y salieron corriendo hacia la estación, la cual no estaba muy lejos (estaba como a unos 300 metros). Mientras el matrimonio hacía eso, algunos de los diablillos empezaron a perseguirlos con una velocidad que no era para nada normal. Saulo y Sarah alcanzaron a introducirse a la estación pero antes de que el capitán pudiera entrar un diablillo saltó a su cara en un intento de detenerlo. Saulo trató de mantener la calma y se llevó la mano hacia la cara y se quitó al duende para después arrojarlo con fuerza provocando que su sombrero se rompiera.

Por su parte Dante y Nathan se encontraban cerca de donde se encontraban sus padres. Ellos estaban vigilando que nadie los molestara mientras ensayaban, pues el Día de la Música sería pronto. Dante se dirigió a su primo dándole consejos sobre cómo declararse a su amiga cuando volvieran a su tiempo. Mientras ambos hablaban, Nathan vio a un pequeño ser de color rojo y ojos amarillos. Rápidamente el muchacho de 15 años fue hacia el lugar para ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Nathan, a dónde vas? —Dante preguntó con algo de fastidio.

—Creo que vi algo Dante.

Entonces Dante fue tras Nathan, dejando el lugar desprotegido ante cualquier cosa. Dante observó la zona en compañía de su primo. En un principio pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas, pero de repente y sin que él pudiera esperarlo, un pequeño duende de color rojo y ojos amarillos saltó hacia Nathan en un intento de hacerle travesuras.

Dante rápidamente fue hacia su primo y le quitó el diablillo de encima y lo alejó de ellos con sus poderes gravitatorios.

Por su parte Nathan observó, atónito, como el duende escalaba las paredes como tanta destreza como Spider-Man. En lo que los primos se reagrupaban, estos observaron como el duende hacia ruidos extraños para ellos, pero que sin duda parecía que estaba llamado a alguien.

_—¡Qué demonios! —_pensó Dante con algo de preocupación_— ¡Esto aún no debe ocurrir! ¡¿Qué mierda pasé por alto?!_

—¡Nathan¡ ¡Vamos con los demás! —Dante le indicó a su primo, el cual asintió antes de emprender el camino hacia donde estaban los demás.

Sarah y Saulo observaron cómo se desapareció el duende tras romperse el sombrero pero eso pareció llamar la atención de los demás. Sarah desenfundó su arma y empezó a apuntar hacia la entrada. Saulo, por su parte hizo lo propio.

—¿Alguna idea cariño? —Sarah preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la entrada.

Saulo al observar la cantidad de duendes que se acercaban se le ocurrió una idea un tanto peligrosa, peligrosa si no calculaba bien.

—¡Sarah, Agáchate!

Tras darle la indicación a su esposa, Saulo desenfundó su Colt e hizo unas piruetas como solía hacerlo su mentor y apuntó hacia un diablillo pero al último instante apuntó un poco más a la derecha y procedió a disparar tres veces, utilizando su mano izquierda para amartillar el revólver. Las balas rebotaron por las paredes de la estación pasando por los sombreros de los infernales seres rojos.

Después seguir rebotando un par de veces más, las balas quedaron incrustadas en una de las paredes. Instantes después los pequeños seres rojos desaparecieron y Saulo procedió a hacer piruetas con el revólver antes de enfundarlo en su cintura.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Sarah le recriminó de forma exaltada.

Saulo solo alzó sus hombros restándole importancia, provocando que Sarah soltara un resoplido.

—Hay que ir hacia donde está Tony para que nos apoye —Saulo le indicó y la pelirroja murmuró malhumorada por lo bajo.

Instantes después Saulo le tomó el rostro con delicadeza e hizo que ella le mirara a los ojos, aunque le costó, pues Sarah apartaba su mirada de la de él algo molesta. Una vez que lo consiguió Saulo le observó tranquilizadoramente y le acarició la mejilla.

—Perdón por lo que hice pero fue lo más rápido se me ocurrió observando la cantidad de enemigos, aunque descuida, Shalashaska me enseñó bien.

Sarah alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú nunca cambias, a veces creo que sigues siendo el mismo sargento imprudente que me encontré en los Balcanes —Sarah le indicó con un tono burlón.

—Yo también lo creo, aunque el imprudente y el gatillo alegre siempre fue Claude ¿sabes?

—Lo sé muy bien, yo lo llegué a conocer antes de... bueno ya sabes.

—¿Lo conociste? —preguntó Saulo bastante sorprendido.

—Claro, ambos éramos del mismo regimiento del ejército regular.

—Eso no lo sabía —Saulo respondió casi sin voz.

—Ahora lo sabes cariño, y ahora vamos con Tony —Sarah le indicó con tono de mando pero con una expresión burlona en su rostro.

—Sí, amor —le respondió Saulo antes de proseguir pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por su parte Peter por su parte se encontraba haciendo unas encomiendas por parte de May y mientras iba a por unos documentos se topó con un verdadero desastre, pues, se encontró con unos seres con una expresión burlona que disfrutaban con el hecho de hacer travesuras y atacar a la gente. Unos minutos después se vio obligado a esquivar unas bolas color rojo, y cuando se giró para ver que eran, se dio cuenta de que eran los mismos seres rojizos con los que se había topado.

Mientras corría para poder ponerse su traje sin ningún problema, se dio cuenta de que el matrimonio Salazar parecía estar conteniendo a los diablillos a punta de disparos pero eso no parecía ser suficiente, pues los pequeños seres parecían invulnerables a las municiones Pacem, lo cual pareció descolocar al muchacho.

Una vez que se puso el traje vio como uno de los diablillos empezaron a comer en demasía, solo para terminar multiplicándose sin control.

_—¿Qué demonios pasó?—_ el joven arácnido pensó antes de partir hacia donde estaba su mentor.

—¡Stark! ¡Ábrenos! —Saulo exigió mientras Sarah se vio forzada a utilizar su varita para utilizar varias veces el conjuro confundus.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!¡Ya no molestes Capinator! —respondió Tony con algo de fastidio.

Pero con lo que no contó Tony es que Sarah y Saulo entraron a la fuerza antes de cerrar la habitación de un portazo, no sin antes de que Saulo utilizara la repulsión gravitatoria para alejar a los duendecillos.

—¡¿Qué diablos sucede ahí afuera?! —preguntó Tony mientras los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Hawk Moth, eso pasó —le respondió Saulo de forma fastidiada.

Tony no dudó en que Saulo ejecutaría al mariposón si lo tuviera enfrente.

—Si quieres saber qué diablos sucede afuera —Saulo le indicó mientras Sarah observaba por una de las ventanas—, pon las noticias en este instante.

Tony, ni lento, ni perezoso tomó el control del televisor de su apartamento privado y sintonizó las noticias. Lo que observó causó que alzara una ceja de forma sorprendida pero sin dejar de lado la picardía que lo identificaba, pues observó como un duendecillo de color rojo y ojos amarillos, con lo que parecía ser una peluca en su cabeza, empezó a "dar" las noticias.

—¿Quieren que les ayude? —Tony les preguntó.

Sarah y Saulo asintieron lentamente, pues la situación lo ameritaba. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, el Stark se tocó dos veces el reactor de su pecho provocando que su traje empezara a aparecer en un santiamén. El matrimonio alzó una ceja y Sarah le lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Nanotecnología, eh? —preguntó la pelirroja—, parece que no perdiste el tiempo desde los tratados de Sokovia como pensé.

—Eso quise hacerles creer pero tú y Saulo son difíciles de impresionar.

—Créeme, después de pasar más 28 años en el ejército el impresionarse por cualquier cosa ya no es tan factible.

Tony iba a responderle algo a la pelirroja pero Saulo intervino, interrumpiéndolo de alguna manera.

—Tony hasta donde sabemos su único punto débil es el sombrero que tienen en la cabeza, trata de destruirlos si quieres tenerlos bajo control.

El multimillonario alzó una ceja y observó al matrimonio con algo de escepticismo.

—¿Y por qué no utilizan las Pacem en ellos?

—Lo hicimos pero ellos parecen ser invulnerables —Saulo respondió con simpleza.

—¿Pero cómo? Si hasta Hulk cayó bajo sus efectos cuando enfrentamos a Rogers en Alemania.

—No sé Tony, pero el chiste que debemos controlarlos hasta que los chicos se hagan cargo.

De manera simultánea Dante y Nathan habían podido poner bajo control la situación, pues no habían dejado que ningún duendecillo entrara en donde se habían encerrado. Marinette aprovechó el hecho de que sus demás amigos se habían distraído, Alya incluida. Juleka, Gabriel y Pablo cubrieron su salida evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Ladybug, ya en el exterior, se encontró con Dante y Nathan. Dante le indicó que fuera a encontrarse con sus compañeros y que trataran de descubrir cómo poner la situación bajo control. Ladybug asintió comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer, y por su parte Dante y Nathan siguieron utilizando sus habilidades gravitatorias para detener la oleada.

Mientras iba por los tejados de la ciudad, la heroína observó como Harcos y Annette hacían un buen trabajo colaborativo para ayudar a poner a salvo a la gente que se había topado con los infernales seres.

Después de varios minutos de desesperante búsqueda, la heroína moteada se topó con quien buscaba; Chat Noir. El héroe gatuno al verla esbozó una ancha sonrisa, como si se tratara del gato de Cheshire al ver a Alicia.

—¿Alguna idea bichito? —preguntó Chat Noir con los brazos cruzados.

—No Chat pero tenemos que impedir que sigan atacando a la gente —Indicó Ladybug con bastante seriedad.

Chat Noir esbozó una expresión confiada y le sonrió a la heroína de medio lado.

—¡Dalo por hecho mi Lady! —el héroe exclamó antes de tomar su bastón de la cintura y saltar hacia la acción.

—¡Chat! —gritó Ladybug pero se resignó al ver que el héroe gatuno no la escuchó.

Acto seguido Ladybug tomó su yo-yo y se columpió hacia donde estaban varios duendecillos atormentando a un enamorada pareja en su aniversario. Cuando uno de esos seres rojizos iban a lastimar a la mujer hecho bola, éste fue detenido por la heroína al último momento con ayuda de su infaltable herramienta.

—¡Gracias Ladybug! —le agradeció la pareja, a lo que la heroína les sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—¡De nada! ¡Vayan y pónganse a salvo!

Tras la indicación de la heroína moteada , la enamorada pareja salió corriendo hacia algún lugar seguro. Ladybug solo negó con la cabeza y fue hacia su infaltable compañero de batallas para darle apoyo en lo que llegaba Spider-Man.

Por su parte Spider-Man fue recibido por su mentor, el cual lo hizo pasar inmediatamente.

—¡Qué bueno que llegas mocoso! —Tony le agradeció muy a su manera—, ¡Llegaste en el momento oportuno para ayudarnos!

Spider-Man acompañó a su mentor y al matrimonio Salazar hacia donde parecía ser el centro de concentración mayor de esos molestos seres.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Saulo le tomó el hombro al joven héroe e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Su punto débil es su sombrero Peter, si lo rompes, desaparecerá. Tómalo en cuenta cuando te enfrentes a ellos —Saulo le indicó con seriedad.

—Claro, ¿pero no debería decirle al señor Stark? —Peter preguntó.

—No te preocupes Peter, él ya lo sabe. Así que ve tranquilo.

Spider-Man lanzó una telaraña y fue hacia donde se encontraban esos seres. Cuando llegó planeó una forma de acorralarlos y destruir sus sombreros utilizando su telaraña.

Spider-Man silbó con algo de intensidad para que los monstruitos fueran a por él, cosa que consiguió sin más complicación y tras eso empezó a columpiarse con rapidez para alejarse de la zona y llevar a cabo su plan. Después de columpiarse por varios minutos llegó hasta donde estaba el puente de Saint-Michel y empezó a elaborar una trampa con el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Una vez que la terminó se giró para esconderse pero un duendecillo se lanzó contra él hecho una bola, y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, un bastón plateado lo bateó lanzándolo lejos de ahí.

—¡Home-run! —exclamó Chat Noir mientras se ponía una mano sobre los ojos tratando de ver que tan lejos cayó.

—¡La casa anota! —respondió Spider-Man tras lanzar un silbido pero recobró la compostura cuando Ladybug llegó.

—¿Alguna idea para encargarse de los Sapotis? —preguntó la heroína mientras observaba disimuladamente a sus dos compañeros.

—¿Sapotis? —Spider-Man preguntó.

—Así los llamamos este gato tonto y yo, pues cuando los estábamos enfrentando no paraban de decir esa palabra.

Tras relatarle ese dato a Spider-Man, Ladybug observó la improvisada trampa de su amigo.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer Spidey?

—pensaba en emboscarlos aquí pero necesito ayuda para encerrarlos aquí y destruir sus sombreros de manera simultánea.

—¿Y para qué quieres destruir sus sombreros de manera simultánea? —Ladybug preguntó, tratando de comprender el plan de su amigo.

—Ese es su punto débil, si destruimos sus sombreros desaparecerán —Spider-Man hizo una pausa—, hasta podría apostar que su akuma se encuentra ahí... ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Tenemos que evitar que sigan comiendo!

—¿Y por qué tenemos que evitar que sigan comiendo Spidey? —Ladybug preguntó con bastante intriga.

—Porque si llegan a comer algo, se multiplicaran como si fueran gremlins al caer al agua.

—Entiendo.

Sin perder más tiempo Ladybug utilizó su amuleto encantado pero lo que no esperó, fue que éste le diera una aspiradora.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos cariño? —preguntó Sarah mientras observaba a su esposo.

—Debemos retenerlos hasta que Ladybug encuentre al akuma, es lo único que debemos hacer —respondió el capitán mientras se agachaba para evitar a uno de Sapotis.

Tony Stark estaba atacando a los Sapotis de forma precisa mientras formaba una especie de "pistolas" con sus manos, siendo el cañón de estas, los índices de ambas manos. Tony iba a hacer un comentario pero varios Sapotis saltaron hacia él de forma simultánea provocando que cayera. Saulo al ver a su amigo en apuros, activo la segunda fase de su poder ocular e hizo volar a los duendecillos provocando que sus sombreros cayeran al suelo, siendo incinerados por Sarah gracias a un conjuro.

—Parece que aún seguimos haciendo buenas combinaciones ¿eh? —Tony comentó con un tono de superioridad que no podía con él.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Stark —Sarah le respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

—Eres cruel ¿lo sabes? —Tony le indicó.

—Claro que lo sé y estoy harta de fingir que no —la pelirroja le respondió con sorna.

Chat y Spider-Man atrajeron a tantos Sapotis como pudieron, y los guiaron hacia la trampa con la esperanza de que el causante de todo se encontrara entre ellos. Una vez que los reunieron a todos, Spider-Man cerró la entrada provocando que los Sapotis lo observaran con sorpresa.

Tras observar la sonrisa triunfante de Ladybug, los duendecillos intentaron salir desesperadamente pero los que lo intentaron salieron despedidos porque las telarañas que conformaban la trampa parecían estar electrificadas. Ladybug recorrió la zona con ayuda de Spider-Man para utilizar la aspiradora para arrebatarles los sombreros. Y una vez que tuvieron los sombreros, Ladybug se los pasó a Chat Noir para que los destruyera.

Sin perder más tiempo y tras lanzar un chiste de mal gusto, el héroe gatuno activó su cataclismo y lo pasó sobre las prendas, volviéndolas cenizas.

Casi al instante apareció una mariposa negra, la cual volaba con bastante prisa para poder huir, pero no contó con la audacia de Ladybug. La heroína aprovechó el momento oportuno para lanzar su yo-yo para purificarlo.

Tras hacerlo la heroína liberó a la pequeña mariposa, la cual salió volando, perdiéndose en el cielo parisino.

Saulo, Sarah y Tony se vieron acorralados por los Sapotis. Los tres adultos se estaban cuidando las espaldas simultáneamente y Saulo planeaba hacer algo que se podría considerar impulsivo pero Sarah sabía que no era así, pues ella sabía que él tenía un plan de respaldo. Tony empezó a cargar sus propulsores pero de un momento a otro los Sapotis desaparecieron, provocando que el matrimonio suspirara aliviado.

—¡Lo lograron! —exclamó Sarah bastante emocionada.

—Claro cariño, siempre lo hacen —le contestó Saulo con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	41. El Hecho que lo Inicia Todo

**Capítulo 40: El Hecho que lo Inicia Todo**

—Terminó —comentó Dante al ver como los Sapotis desaparecían y en el cielo naranja del atardecer fue visible un aura rosa, el cual indicaba que Ladybug había vuelto todo a la normalidad.

—Es eso bueno Dante ¿no? —preguntó Nathan mientras observaba a sus alrededores.

—Sí Nathan pero me incomoda el hecho de que esto no estaba en mi plan, pues suponía que esto iba a suceder más adelante —Dante le contestó a su primo con algo de seriedad.

—Entiendo eso Dante pero creo que no tomaste en cuenta que habría ciertos cambios, como que la tía Mía no es huérfana y no vive con mi tío Pablo y sus padres —Nathan comentó con simpleza.

—Tienes razón Nathan —Dante le dio la razón a su primo—. Creo que debo hablar con mi abuela, creo que es necesario... tanto como tú debes tener una charla con tus padres.

—Eso ya lo hice Dante.

—¿Con ambos? —le preguntó el castaño con una expresión socarrona en su rostro.

Nathan adoptó una expresión derrotada y dirigió una mirada deprimente al suelo.

—No, aún no... pero dame tiempo, al menos hasta el día de la música.

Dante iba a decirle algo a su primo pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de los demás, en búsqueda de explicaciones, en especial Juleka, quien no dejaba de observar con sospecha a Nathan. Alya salió rápidamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo Pablo fue hacia su hijo y le observó con orgullo, pues a pesar de ser algo raro para él, ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con él y estaba seguro que Nadia sentía lo mismo pues aunque no convivía mucho con él, se podía sentir cuando lo hacían.

—¡Bien hecho! —festejaron los tres héroes, mientras que los militares landavideses y Iron Man observaban la escena.

Casi al momento Ladybug y Chat Noir tuvieron que irse, pues sus miraculous empezaron a sonar, indicándoles que casi se les acababa el tiempo de transformación.

Saulo y Sarah observaron al joven arácnido con bastante orgullo al igual que Iron Man. Spider-Man iba a decir algo pero se percató que dos pequeñas niñas, las cuales eran gemelas, se habían quejado al levantarse y sentirse algo desorientadas. Spider-Man decidió ir hacia ellas y llevarlas hacia su hogar, pues sabía que ellas eran hermanas de su amiga Alya.

—Tiene bastante potencial —comentó Saulo mientras observaba a su esposa y a su amigo—, siento que será el mejor de nosotros.

—Yo también lo creo Saulo, de hecho, recuerdo una vez que lo reprendí... le reprendí por una estupidez que había hecho ¿y saben que le dije? —Tony le comentó de forma nostálgica.

—No lo sabemos Tony ¿qué le dijiste? —preguntó Sarah con los brazos cruzados.

—tras que él me dijera que quería ser como yo, le respondí que quería que fuera mejor que yo y tras eso le quité el traje que le había dado, pero al parecer esas palabras que le dije se le quedaron grabadas a fuego porque el día de hoy me lo ha demostrado.

Sarah sintió de forma traviesa y observó divertida al multimillonario.

—Parece que tu relación con Pepper te ha hecho madurar, aunque sea un poco Tony.

Tony pensó en contestarle pero pensó mejor las cosas y decidió darle la razón pues en parte eso era cierto, él había cambiado gracias a ella.

—Tienes razón bruja, tienes razón.

Tras unas horas Adrien empezó a soñar después de haberse ido a dormir algo tarde. El empezó a sonar con un lugar hermoso, rodeado de plantas y flores agradables para la vista. En el cual también había aves hermosas, las cuales le regocijaban al cantar. Adrien empezó a caminar por el lugar lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo desaparecer. Y tras una pequeña caminata el modelo se topó con su querida madre y otra persona, la cual era la mujer que había visto en su recuerdo, la mujer en cuestión era Cosette.

Adrien pensó en interrumpir la plática pero se detuvo al ver que su madre hablaba muy feliz con Cosette, pues parecía que la conocía de algún lado, aunque viendo su recuerdo eso no era de extrañar.

Emilie notó casi de inmediato la presencia de su hijo, ella estaba feliz de hablar con Cosette, pues era muy importante para ella. También sabía que Claude estaba cerca, aunque parecía que le daba vergüenza acercarse. Tras unos minutos de charla Emilie fue tras su hijo. Adrien sostuvo una exhalación con la esperanza de que no se dieran cuenta pero un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, el cual era idéntico a su tío le llamó la atención.

—¿Sabes? Es de muy mala educación espiar conversaciones de otras personas.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Adrien sorprendido por haber sido atrapado.

—¡Claude! —Emilie le llamó la atención al rubio— no molestes a Adrien.

—Pero nada más le dije que era de mala educación espiar a las personas.

Adrien observó la interacción algo sorprendido, pues parecía que su madre conocía a aquel hombre.

—Mamá, ¿quién es él? —Adrien le preguntó a Emilie mientras Duusu observaba la interacción con interés, pues había detectado a Plagg junto al muchacho.

Emilie sonrió tranquilizadoramente e hizo que su primo mayor fuera hacia ellos.

—Él es Jean-Claude, tu tío mayor.

—Mucho gusto Adrien —Claude saludo al modelo.

—¿Cómo es qué nunca supe de usted? —Adrien preguntó.

Jean-Claude observó al chico bastante sorprendido y observó a Emilie.

—¡¿Qué le hizo Agreste?! —preguntó el sargento algo malhumorado.

Emilie no pudo responderle a su primo, pues aún le generaba conflicto el hecho de que su esposo le hubiera hecho eso a su hijo. Ella solo pudo agradecerle a Sarah por no hacerlo de manera permanente. Pues su parte Claude se imaginaba lo que Gabriel Agreste había hecho, y si fuera por él ya hubiera capturado al desgraciado pero como no se tuvo que conformar que Saulo hiciera las cosas a su manera.

Claude seguía lanzando peroratas contra el agreste mayor pero una voz firme lo detuvo de manera inmediata.

—¡Ya basta Claude!

El sargento sólo pudo observar con algo de temor a la mujer que lo observaba fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí, tía Cosette —el soldado respondió de forma resignada.

—¿Tía Cosette? —Adrien preguntó con bastante inquietud.

Emilie observó con bastante cariño a su hijo.

—Sí, pequeño ella es su tía.

—Entonces ella es...

—Sí Adrien, ella es tu abuela.

Adrien observó con curiosidad a la mujer que estaba al lado de Claude.

—¿Mi abuela? —preguntó antes de que le empezara a dar un dolor de cabeza.

En un principio Emilie se preocupó pero después entró en cuenta de lo que estaba pasado, pues el hechizo que la esposa de su primo menor estaba cediendo. Por su parte Adrien recordó algunas cosas, como cuando Cosette le llevó un helado cuando era más pequeño, o cuando ella lo llevaba a dar un paseo o cuando llegó en compañía de su tío Saulo y su tía Sarah para darle un regalo de cumpleaños, el cual aún conservaba pero no sabía bien el motivo hasta entonces.

—Ven y dale un abrazo a tu abuela —comentó Cosette mientras abría los brazos.

Adrien se acercó lentamente a la mujer y estrechó sus brazos alrededor de ella, concretando el abrazo, el cual le hizo sentir bastante dicha en su interior.

Al día siguiente, después de salir de clases, Marinette se separó de Peter y le indicó que tenía que hacer unas cosas a lo que el castaño le dijo que estaba bien antes de seguir su camino. Marinette siguió su camino tranquilamente pensando en un diseño que quería hacer y en el tipo de tela que debía comprar. La chica le echó una mirada a su bolsita para ver si había echado la cantidad de dinero suficiente, pero con no lo que no contó fue que un sujeto intentó asaltarla pero un muchacho de su edad lo desarmó con algo de dificultad y lo sometió haciéndole una llave.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el muchacho con un francés algo deficiente.

Marinette asintió mientras el muchacho sacaba su teléfono y llamaba a la policía. Unos minutos después llegó el oficial Roger y su compañero, el que había sido confrontado por Harcos, y se llevaron al maleante.

El muchacho le dio una mano a la peliazul para saludarla. Marinette le dio la suya con algo de desconfianza, cosa que el muchacho notó, pero le restó importancia. El muchacho le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora en un intento de calmarla.

—Me llamo Harry Osborn ¿y tú?

Marinette con algo más de confianza le dio su nombre al muchacho.

—Marinette.

Harry sonrió de forma satisfecha en su interior, como si eso fuera parte de su plan.

—Mucho gusto Marinette pero te quiero preguntar algo —Harry le indicó con algo de torpeza al hablar por su poco dominio del idioma pero con la suficiente pericia para que la chica lo entendiera.

—Claro —le indicó la muchacha con algo de desconfianza.

—¿Me podrías decir si conoces a Peter Parker?

Marinette observó con desconfianza a Harry pero él alzó los brazos en un intento de calmarla.

—No me malinterpretes, quería preguntarte si lo conocías porque él es mi amigo y quería prepararle una sorpresa.

Marinette soltó un suspiro algo aliviada pero no dejaba de sospechar del muchacho que tenía enfrente. Harry notó eso y empezó a explicarle que era por haberlo abandonado hace varios años, además que tenía un proyecto en mente que a Peter le interesaría, pues era relacionado con las leyes físicas. Harry le contó todo eso de una manera bastante convincente que Marinette no pudo evitar confiar en el muchacho.

Mientras esa charla tenía lugar, en la residencia Salazar-Boissieu, Dante buscó a su abuela por un rato hasta que la encontró en la sala desmontando su rifle para limpiarlo. Mientras Sarah pasaba un cepillo por el mecanismo del gatillo para retirar los residuos de pólvora provocados por más de cuatro años de uso continuo sin limpieza. Dante tocó el marco de la puerta para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, cosa que consiguió de inmediato. Sarah no pudo evitar verlo con curiosidad y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado mientras seguía con la limpieza de su fusil.

—Abuela —Dante le indicó a Sarah mientras observaba un a pieza del rifle.

—Dime —Sarah le indicó mientras fijaba su mirada en él.

—¿Cómo piensan evitar que Kingpin ponga sus manos sobre la familia de Mía? —le preguntó el castaño con algo de inseguridad.

Sarah no pudo evitar hacer una mueca pues sabía que si eso pasaba, aunque evitaran "La Gran Desgracia de París" el futuro pintaría para ir hacia donde mismo. Ella sabía que si le hacían algo a la familia de su hermano, él no podría sobrellevarlo. Incluso podría tomar una actitud peor que la de Saulo en sus peores días.

—Verás Dante —Sarah empezó—, primero lo que vamos a hacer es informarle y mostrarle toda la información que capturamos cuando fuimos por Volk. Luego entre tu abuelo, él, tu abuelo Harcos y yo tomaremos medidas cautelares, como las que tomamos cuando nació Mía en el '98 en plena 2da. Guerra Mágica. Y por último iremos por Kingpin, es por eso que no hemos capturado al mariposón.

Dante alzó una ceja por el plan, pero llegó a la conclusión de que podría funcionar, considerando que cuando partió a entregar la carta a Escocia en compañía de Nathan, la madre de Mía había muerto asesinada en el '98 cuando ella tenía días de haber nacido.

—¿Y tienen un contacto entre sus hombres? —preguntó Dante de forma seria.

—Sí, él se llama Viktor Kravchenko —le respondió Sarah con algo.

Dante se quedó algo pensativo, pues sabía quién era ese hombre, dado que su padre tenía amistad con él en el futuro.

—¿Pasa algo Dante? —preguntó Sarah con algo de preocupación.

—No abuela, no pasa nada... solo recordaba algo que me contó mi padre mientras hacia un trabajo de investigación sobre la guerra.

Sarah no dejo de observar a Dante con sospecha pero no pudo hacer nada, al fin de cuentas no era su madre para obligarlo a hacerlas cosas.

—Dante, te prometo que no dejaremos que nada le pase a mi hermano y a su familia —le contestó Sarah con bastante seguridad—. Estamos muy cerca de capturarlo para ir tras Hawk Moth y terminar con esto.

Tras decir aquello, Sarah empezó a sentir un mareo fuerte y muchas ganas de vomitar, y esta vez un pudo contenerse por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño. Cuando ella volvió Dante la observó preocupado pero ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no era nada. Dante se hizo como el que le creyó pero le pidió que fuera a ver un doctor porque eso no era bueno, y menos con la frecuencia con la que tenía esos malestares últimamente.

Adrien fue llevado por Gorila hacia su hogar, la mansión Agreste. Adrien sentía que aquel lugar estaba lejos de ser un hogar, o al menos de lo que fue cuando su madre estaba ahí. El modelo se sentía molesto con su padre por haber intentado borrar el recuerdo de su abuela, entendía que hubiera querido alejarlo de su tía Annette y su familia pero no lo compartía. Pero el hecho de arrebatarle el recuerdo de su abuela... eso fue como cruzar la línea para él. Cuando llegó a la mansión se sorprendió por el hecho de que su padre lo esperaba en el comedor, tan alejado de él como siempre. Gabriel intentó hacer una especie de plática con él pero Adrien simplemente lo ignoró. Gabriel Agreste no comprendía que había hecho para que su hijo no le hablara, pues solo recibía un fría mirada de su parte y eso lo enojaba de sobremanera.

Harto de la actitud de su hijo, Gabriel Agreste le reprendió de una manera fuerte pero la actitud de Adrien, solo empeoró, a tal punto que ni la mirada le dirigió. Y eso le hizo sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, comparable al de perder a alguien que amas.

_—¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?—_ el modista se preguntó después de encerrarlo en su habitación y prohibirle ir a la escuela nuevamente.

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación bastante pensativo por todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente, lo único que quería es que su padre volviera a ser el de antes, aquel hombre risueño que era feliz al lado de su esposa y él. Mientras el joven modelo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Saulo tocó una de la ventanas utilizando unas piedras, y fue una suerte que no las rompiera, considerando el tamaño de estas. Adrien se apuró en dejar su coartada antes de bajar por la ventana y dirigirse a su tío, el cual lo observaba de forma seria.

Saulo le indicó al muchacho que lo siguiera y que tratara de no llamar la atención de las cámaras. Tras unos minutos de caminata Saulo se detuvo y observó a su sobrino con un deje casi imperceptible de preocupación.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Adrien? —preguntó el capitán mientras observaba a su sobrino a los ojos.

—No pasa nada tío —respondió Adrien arrugando la nariz de forma inconsciente.

Saulo sonrió de forma nostálgica antes de recobrar su porte serio.

—No me mientas, que yo sé bien cuándo lo haces.

Adrien observó con detenimiento a su tío como si estuviera preguntándole cómo diablos lo sabía, a lo que Saulo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé muy bien porque tú haces el mismo gesto que madre cuando mientes y digamos que a ella no se le daba mentir muy bien que digamos —le respondió el capitán en un tono afable pero a la vez pensativo.

—No me siento bien en casa, tío —le respondió Adrien algo abatido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Saulo con delicadeza.

—Siento como si algo malo pasara ahí, y a la vez siento como mi padre está más inestable. No sé qué lo tiene así pero me preocupa, verás tío, hoy no quise dirigirle la palabra a mi padre pero en vez de mandarme a la habitación castigado como siempre, esta vez fue distinto... verás el me prohibió ir a la escuela otra vez.

Saulo alzó una ceja impresionado por la declaración de su sobrino.

—¿Otra vez?

Adrien solo pudo asentir, pues es algo que siempre le causaba conflicto.

—No tiene mucho que apenas pude ir al colegio, y antes de eso Nathalie me daba clases particulares.

Saulo mostró una expresión claramente irritada, sabía que el esposo de su prima era un buen hombre, o al menos eso fue en el pasado, pues ahora solo había demostrado ser un imbécil y estaba seguro que pondría fin a esto una vez que atrapara a Kingpin en unos días.

—¿Clases particulares? —preguntó Saulo con incredulidad.

—Sí, hasta apenas como hace tres meses más o menos me dejó ir al colegio por primera vez.

Saulo suspiró para evitar ir directo a la mansión Agreste y darle la paliza que su padre no le había dado por hacerle esa atrocidad al recuerdo de su tía Cosette, además de que estaba seguro que Emilie no lo hubiera permitido de haber estado presente.

—Gracias por compartirlo conmigo Adrien, yo me encargaré personalmente de que vuelvas a ir al colegio y además veré que puedo hacer para que te quedes con nosotros en todo lo que le resta a Pablo de vacaciones —le respondió el capitán con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual le indicaba que todo estaría bien.

_—Maldito Agreste, voy a disfrutar al capturarte y darte la golpiza que mi padre no te dio para tu buena suerte—_ pensó Saulo para sus adentros.

Horas más tarde Marinette se encontraba en un parque, más precisamente en el parque en el que ella había conocido a Peter. La peliazul se encontraba pensando sobre un diseño que tenía ganas de hacer pero no se le ocurría qué más agregarle. Ella estaba metida en su pensamiento cuando notó una sombra que le tapaba la luz y por consiguiente no podía ver su diseño claramente.

La joven aspirante a Modista alzó su vista para ver a la persona que tenía enfrente pero se quedó pálida al notar que era un hombre de aspecto desaliñado que le veía de forma horrible, además el hombre parecía estar sujetando algo en su espalda. Marinette se levantó rápidamente para irse pero el hombre le cortó el pasó y llamó a sus compañeros. La chica se sorprendió cuando observó al mismo muchacho que había visto hace rato, pues se trataba de Harry Osborn.

—Perdóname pero no es personal —Harry se detuvo para pensar sus palabras, pues no se sentía cómodo por la situación, es más, si fuera por él si siquiera lo haría pero tenía una razón que lo superaba— pero él me prometió que salvaría a mi padre si le llevaba a Peter y la manera más efectiva era si te usaba como cebo.

Marinette quiso huir pero de repente sintió como uno de los hombres le había puesto una pistola contra sus costillas, y antes de que pudiera pedir auxilio le tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar.

_—¡Alguien Ayúdenme! ¡Quién sea!—_ Marinette pensó sintiéndose bastante vulnerable al no poder transformarse.

Tras subirla a la fuerza a una furgoneta con logotipos de una compañía de fumigación, solo para perderse, mezclándose entre los vehículos por la calle.


	42. Incertidumbres que Matan

**Capítulo 41: Incertidumbres que Matan**

Peter se encontraba caminando por el parque que había conocido a Marinette. El muchacho sentía que algo no estaba bien, sentía como le dolía el pecho y una especie de angustia se empezó a apoderar de él. Peter decidió sentarse en una banca para tratar de tranquilizarse, pues claramente eso no era normal.

El muchacho se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando notó un cuaderno en el suelo. Él pensó que el cuaderno se parecía mucho al de su querida amiga, y sin perder más tiempo lo recogió, solo para darse cuenta que el cuaderno era de Marinette. Peter empezó a tener mal presentimiento, que aunado a la sensación que ya tenía en el pecho, le hacía sentía una angustia bastante grande.

Peter decidió ir con Saulo y Sarah para tratar de calmarse, y de paso a ver si le ayudaban a tratar a localizar a su amiga en caso de que todo lo que sentía fueran alucinaciones suyas.

Marinette no podía dejar de ver con temor a los seis hombres armados que se encontraban adentro del vehículo (contando al que le estaba encañonando). La situación era bastante tensa pues el hombre que iba con el copiloto parecía nervioso, pues trataba de no llamar la atención de los policías. Marinette no pudo evitar recriminarse por haber confiado en el Osborn, el cual no paraba de verla con una expresión de arrepentimiento, como si realmente no hubiera querido hacerlo.

La chica tenía miedo por Peter, pues sabía que quién sea que hubiera contactado con Harry lo quería muerto. Ella se maldijo mentalmente por haberse quedado paralizada, ella pudo haberse transformado en Ladybug o haber gritado por ayuda pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que si hubiera gritado, el hombre que le estaba apuntando le hubiera disparado y esta vez no habría un Spider-Man que recibiera la bala por ella.

—¿A dónde me llevan? —preguntó Marinette con una voz temblorosa.

El hombre que la vigilaba apretó aún más la pistola contra sus costillas pero Harry lo tranquilizó, aunque el hombre no le obedeció.

—Aún lugar a cual nadie podrá encontrarte —le respondió unos de los hombres con una voz maliciosa.

Marinette trató de observar con detenimiento al hombre y se dio cuenta que tenía un tatuaje de un escorpión en el dedo medio. Marinette empezó a sollozar porque pensó que nunca volvería a ver a sus padres, a sus amigos o a sus abuelos. Ella empezó a imaginarse que la encontrarían muerta en alguna carretera cerca de la ciudad o por algún baldío. También se imaginó como se pondrían sus padres cuando se enteraran e incluso pensó que ni Saulo, ni Sarah y ni Iron Man la iban a encontrar. Solo podía esperar a que no se dieran cuenta de la existencia de Tikki o de su miraculous.

Peter tocó insistentemente la puerta de la residencia de los Salazar-Boissieu y después de varios segundos que le parecieron eternos Sarah abrió la puerta. Sarah observó con curiosidad a Peter y le preguntó que sucedió, pues la expresión que traía no era normal. Peter miró acongojado a la pelirroja y le pidió permiso para entrar, a lo que la francotiradora accedió al ver como estaba el chico. Saulo al ver a Peter fue directo a él para saludarlo pero se dio cuenta que no estaba bien, pues cargaba un aura bastante pesada de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó Peter? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el capitán.

—Siento que algo malo pasó con Marinette —declaró el muchacho de forma directa.

Saulo observó de forma seria a Peter, pues el asunto se había vuelto bastante serio. Aparte estaba el hecho que probablemente le había pasado algo grave a una chica inocente, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. El capitán compartió una mirada con su esposa y ambos asintieron en comprensión mutua. Sin perder más tiempo el matrimonio dirigió a Peter hacia la sala principal, cerca de la habitación que estaban usando como almacén de armas.

—Cariño, voy a pedirle a Stark que venga para ayudarnos para comprobar la situación —Saulo le indicó a Sarah con un semblante serio—. Y en caso que sea cierto lo que estoy pensando voy a hablar con mi padre por videollamada para pedir autorización para proceder por el rescate de la chica como algo prioritario.

Sarah asintió bastante conforme con el plan de su amado esposo.

—También quiero que trates de calmar a Peter para que nos indique con exactitud lo que sucedió.

—Entendido, y dalo hecho mi amor.

Tras separarse de su esposo, Sarah fue con Peter para tratar con él. En un principio fue algo difícil porque Peter parecía tener una especie de crisis nerviosa, fue entonces que la pelirroja abrazó al joven arácnido con bastante delicadeza y empezó a arrullarlo como solía hacerlo su madre cuando ella era una niña. Tras unos minutos de arrullarlo, Sarah observó cómo Peter se había calmado y parecía dispuesto a hablar.

—¿Qué sucedió Peter? —preguntó la pelirroja con bastante tacto, no como sola hacerlo uno de sus primos más jóvenes por parte de su madre.

—Estaba por Square Paul-Langevin cuando me encontré con el cuaderno de Marinette —Peter contó antes de mostrarle el cuaderno a la pelirroja.

—Fue entonces que empezaste a pensar que algo malo le pasó ¿verdad? —Sarah hizo una conjetura y Peter asintió en respuesta—. ¿Y qué hace pensar que algo malo le pasó, solo con ver el cuaderno?

Peter iba a reclamarle pero pensó en la posibilidad de que solo fuera alucinaciones suyas pero algo sabía con certeza y eso era que Marinette no dejaría eso tirado así como si fuera cualquier cosa. Aunque pensó que era alucinaciones suyas, algo en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que eso no era así.

—Porque Marinette nunca dejaría ese cuaderno tirado como si fuera cualquier cosa —Peter respondió de forma firme.

—¿Y por qué no dejaría eso tirado? —preguntó Sarah tratando de conseguir las pistas suficientes para proseguir.

—Porque en ese cuaderno están sus diseños, diseños a los cual valora bastante, ya que ella sueña con ser una gran diseñadora.

—Me hace sentido que no lo deje así pero debemos conseguir más información antes de hacer cualquier cosa —Sarah contestó y Peter expresó algo de disgusto, pero antes de que escalara a más la pelirroja lo calmó.

—No te pongas así Peter, tu sabes que no podemos proceder sin información... eso sería como ir a siegas, y sabes que eso sería mucho peor.

Peter asintió en comprensión pero antes que pudiera decir algo la voz de Tony lo interrumpió.

—"Si conoces al enemigo y te conoces a ti mismo, no debes temer el resultado de la batalla" mocoso.

—¿A qué viene eso Señor Stark? —preguntó Peter al no entender.

—Es una cita del "Arte de la Guerra" mocoso y la mencioné por que la bruja está en lo correcto, no podemos actuar sin conocer la información correspondiente o podríamos poner en aún más peligro a tu novia.

—¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir más información? —preguntó Peter con algo de nerviosismo.

—Ya verás mocoso —Tony contestó con simpleza.

Sarah procedió a acercarse a su esposo y a su amigo, y ya con ellos procedió a contarles lo que Peter le había dicho, pues era un punto de comienzo en su investigación.

—Bienvenida Marinette Dupain-Cheng —Kingpin saludó a la peliazul con algo de sorna antes de indicarle a sus subordinados hacia donde llevarla—. Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí.

Harry observó con pena a la amiga de quien fue su mejor amigo, se cuestionó si valía la pena hacer lo que había hecho pero la imagen de su padre tosiendo sangre y convulsionándose le acabó de convencer y dictaminó que valía la pena si su padre se recuperaba de forma definitiva. Por su parte Marinette no pudo evitar a ver a Harry con desprecio.

Cuando sus hombres se llevaron a Marinette, Kingpin le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry y esbozó una expresión de orgullo.

—Eres un buen hijo, tu padre no pudo haber tenido uno mejor, que aquel que lo estuviera dispuesto a darlo todo por él. ¿Sabes? Quisiera que fueras mi hijo, no como el haragán que tuve antes de empezar en el mundo criminal.

Harry se retiró la mano del hombre bastante asqueado por el pensamiento de que ese obeso fuera su padre, su padre era un hombre bueno, el cual quería encontrar la cura definitiva contra todos los tipo de cáncer existentes basándose en los trabajos del Doctor Richtofen pero cometió un terrible error, el cual lo dejó en el estado que estaba actualmente. No como el mafioso que tenía en frente, el cual solo veía en su beneficio personal y en su ambición de poder, sin importar a quién y a cuantos tuviera que sacrificar para conseguirlo.

Unas horas más tarde, los padres de Marinette hablaron al teléfono de Peter y le preguntaron si había visto a su hija. Peter les dijo que no la había visto desde que salieron del colegio, tanto Tom y Sabine le agradecieron y le indicaron que ya le habían hablado a sus demás compañeros y amigos en búsqueda de su hija y que también dijeron lo mismo.

Tras la llamada Peter procedió a retirarse, no sin antes pedirle el favor a la madre de su amigo y a su mentor que si sabían algo que inmediatamente se lo indicaran, a lo la pelirroja y el Stark asintieron comprendiéndolo y afirmando que lo harían.

Tanto los militares landavideses como Tony empezaron a pensar que realmente le había sucedido algo, pues si algo sabían todos ellos, era que no era propio de ella preocupar a sus seres queridos.

Inmediatamente Saulo fue a su habitación para contactar con su padre para pedirle autorización para empezar la búsqueda de la peliazul sin intervención de la policía, ya que como dicen, "Si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tú mismo". Tony empezó a hojear la libreta por mero impulso y Sarah se puso a reprenderlo pero antes de que la pelirroja le arrebatara el cuaderno, Tony le indicó que encontró como una especie de recado escrito sobre el boceto de un diseño pendiente de Marinette.

Rápidamente Sarah le arrebató el cuaderno y procedió a leer el recado, tras leerlo la pelirroja se esbozó una expresión preocupada. El recado era para Peter y le indicaba que debía entregarse para proceder a liberar a Marinette. Claramente alguien que sabía la identidad secreta de Peter la había secuestrado. El texto estaba escrito de una manera tan pulcra y en un inglés impecable que parecía que fue escrita por alguien con bastantes recursos y educación. Tanto Sarah como Tony acordaron no decirle a Peter para que no se pusiera peor.

—Creo que debo irme bruja, tenemos trabajo que hacer —Tony comentó mientras tomaba su saco y se disponía ir hacia la entrada.

—¿No vas a esperar a Saulo? —preguntó Sarah alzando una ceja.

—No, voy a ver si puedo hackear las cámaras cercanas al parque para ver si puedo encontrar algo, y si lo hago, que es obvio que lo haré, vendré hacia acá para avisarles.

Y tras esa Palabras Tony Stark se retiró, dejando a Sarah con bastantes dudas.

Mientras regresaba a su hogar, Peter seguía con el corazón pesado pero sabía, o más bien, esperaba que Marinette estuviera bien. Tras estar en un estado de negación constante desde que encontró el cuaderno, entró en un estado de ira, una ira consigo mismo por no poder proteger a su amiga. Cuando llegó a su hogar procedió a dejar sus cosas en su habitación, y tras pensar las cosas un rato decidió a hacer un rondín para ver si encontraba alguna pista.

En los cielos nocturnos de París, la luna había adquirido un color rojo sangre.

Mientras se columpiaba entre las calles de la ciudad no pudo evitar ir hacia la casa de su amiga en un intento desesperado por calmarse pero lo que vio lo puso peor, pues vio a los padres de su amiga con una expresión preocupada y con marcas en sus mejillas que indicaban que habían llorado. Peter se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana para que Tom y Sabine no lo vieran y pudo apreciar un poco de su charla.

—Tranquila cariño, ella estará bien —Tom comentó en un intento de parecer fuerte pero su expresión era todo lo contrario.

—¿Y cómo sabremos si está bien? ¡Si ni siquiera sus amigos saben dónde está! —respondió Sabine con algo de dolor.

—Y si vamos con la policía para levantar un reporte de desaparición —propuso el señor Dupain en un intento de encontrar soluciones.

—Sería inútil cariño, recuerda que tiene que pasar cierta cantidad de horas para que la policía pueda proceder —respondió Sabine tratando de mantenerse racional.

—¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿O sí se la llevaron para trata? —preguntó Tom poniendo peor a su esposa de manera inconsciente.

—¡Dios, no! —Sabine contestó poniéndose peor—. ¡Ella estará bien, ya verás que mañana aparecerá por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado!

Tom hizo un burdo intento de sonrisa para poder tener el optimismo de su esposa pero simplemente no pudo. Mientras el panadero trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar de manera insistente. Tom, algo ilusionado, fue casi corriendo hacia él pero esbozó una mueca que demostraba decepción al ver que no era su hija, sino que en realidad era su madre.

—¿Cómo están hijo? —preguntó Gina con un tono alegre, ignorante de la situación.

—Mal —contestó el panadero con una voz quebrada, por lo que Gina se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasó Tom? —preguntó la mujer algo mortificada por lo que sea que le pudo haber sucedido a su hijo.

—Marinette está desaparecida.

Gina sé que quedó paralizada, tratando de comprender lo que su hijo le acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo que desaparecida? ¿No estará con alguno de sus amigos? —preguntó la mujer en estado de negación, no que creía que su amada nieta le hubiera ocurrido nada malo.

—Ya le preguntamos a todos sus amigos y conocidos, y ellos no han visto a Marinette desde que salieron de la escuela.

—No, mi nieta... —susurró Gina tratando de no pensar lo peor, tratando de no perder la compostura.

Tras un largo silencio incómodo, Gina Dupain volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Volveré para allá. Tal vez llegué mañana por la noche.

—Gracias mamá —contestó Tom antes de terminar la llamada.

Tom se giró hacia su esposa y ambos no pudieron evitar susurrar.

—Y ahora ¿quién podrá ayudarnos?

Peter no pudo evitar suspirar con impotencia pero debía mantener la esperanza de los padres de su mejor amiga, y él estaba más que dispuesto a cargar con ese peso.

—Yo les ayudaré, se lo debo a mi amigo —contestó Spider-Man mientras ingresaba en la residencia Dupain-Cheng.

—Spider-Man ¿cómo es que sabes que le pasó algo a Marinette? —preguntó Tom.

—Me lo contó un amigo mío, el cual es un amigo de su hija —les contestó el héroe arácnido.

—¿Y quién es ese amigo Spider-Man? —preguntó Sabine.

—Es Peter Parker, aunque no me dijo que le había sucedido con exactitud, me dijo que le había sucedido algo y me pidió ayuda para socorrerla —Spider-Man les indicó mientras los observaba para ver su reacción—. Y les juro que la encontraré y la traeré de vuelta.

Después de despedirse de los padres de Marinette Spider-Man fue hacia la torre Eiffel para ver la ciudad. Mientras el héroe arácnido seguía con sus pensamientos Chat Noir hizo acto de presencia y le preguntó a su compañero que si había visto a su lady, a lo que Spider-Man dijo que la había visto desde el día anterior. A Spider-Man se le hacía muy difícil mentirle a su amigo y compañero pero lo tuvo que hacer respetando los deseos de su amiga.

—¿Cómo ha estado la situación arañita? —preguntó Chat Noir algo expectante.

—Al parecer ha habido un secuestro gato pulgoso —respondió Spider-Man en un intento de aligerar la situación.

—¿A quién pudieron haber secuestrado, arañita? —preguntó Chat Noir con bastante curiosidad.

—A una chica llamada Marinette ¿la conoces, no? —indicó Spider-Man con una voz seria.

Chat Noir se quedó impactado por la revelación, pues la chica era su compañera de clases. Inmediatamente arremetió contra el héroe arácnido en busca de más respuesta. Spider-Man solo se limitó a escuchar, y una vez que el héroe arácnido terminó de hablar, Spider-Man le contó todo lo que sabía y que sus tíos ya habían tomado cartas en el asunto.

—No te preocupes gato pulgoso, si ellos encuentran algo me notificaran y yo te avisaré, y si resulta que encuentran su paradero ambos iremos a su rescate.

Aunque algo reticente, Chat Noir no tuvo de otra que aceptar el trato de su compañero. Después de hablar un rato Chat Noir se despidió de Spider-Man y procedió a hacer una búsqueda en un intento de encontrar pistas.

Spider-Man procedió a quedarse un rato más en la torre y procedió a cerrar los ojos para proferir una plegaria. A pesar de no ser abiertamente religioso, no podía evitar sentir que había alguien superior. Fue a él al que Spider-Man dirigió sus plegarias para que ese ser intercediera por ella. Mientras rezaba el héroe arácnido no pudo evitar sentir que le ponía una mano en el hombro, él sabía que no había nadie más con él pero no puedo evitar sentir la calidez que sentía cuando su tío estaba cerca, cuando él solía contar como le había ido en su día, o cuando solía pedirle consejo sobre cualquier cosa.

—Ayúdame a encontrarla, tío Ben —Spider-Man suspiró de forma melancólica, ante todo pronóstico un aire cálido le acarició el rostro.

El aire que sintió en su cara le infundió tranquilidad y algo de paz, brindándole esperanzas. A Spider-Man solo le quedó confiar en su mentor y los militares landavideses, confiar en su experiencia y criterio para encontrar a amada amiga.

—Gracias por darme ánimos, y gracias por cuidarme tío Ben —Spider-Man susurró para sí mismo antes de lanzar una telaraña para ir a su hogar.


	43. Manos en Acción

**Capítulo 42: Manos en Acción**

Después de una noche llena de preocupaciones, Peter se levantó con bastante ánimo, pues la misma sensación que lo envolvió cuando Harcos utilizó la espada divina lo volvió a reconfortar. La sensación era como si alguien divino derramara sus bendiciones sobre él, era como si un padre consolara a su hijo después de solucionar un problema, y efectivamente Peter se sintió bendecido y con la certeza que recuperarían a Marinette.

Cuando llegó al colegio, la sensación de falsa tranquilidad lo envolvió, pues sus compañeros estaban al tanto de la situación de su amiga. Cuando le cuestionaban sobre lo que sabía, él respondía con que los héroes de París ayudarían a encontrarla. Él les contestó que Spider-Man, Chat Noir y Ladybug, en conjunto con Iron Man estaban haciendo esfuerzos para encontrarla.

—¿Y cómo es que lo sabes Peter? —preguntó Alya con algo de escepticismo.

—Porque Spider-Man es un amigo mío muy cercano y me cuenta sobre estas cosas. Además yo fui el que le pidió ayuda para encontrarla —Peter respondió bastante calmado, a lo que Alya no pudo evitar darle la razón.

—Cuando todo esto se solucione... —empezó Alya con algo de nerviosismo— ¿Podrías decirle a Spider-Man si podría concederme una entrevista para el Ladyblog?

—Claro Alya, creo a Spider-Man le agradaría concederte una entrevista.

Marinette, por su parte, se encontraba encerrada en la habitación en silencio. Ella le había pedido a Tikki que se mantuviera en silencio, pues no quería que la descubrieran y la apartaran de su lado o peor, que ellos dieran con su miraculous. Marinette seguía con sus pensamientos algo más tranquila, pues había aceptado la realidad de estar cautiva pero eso no significaba que no estuviera planeando algo para librarse de esta.

La chica estaba caminando en círculos cuando oyó que la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Harry Osborn. Ella pensó en arrojársele encima y darle la paliza de su vida a ese muchacho por haberle hecho eso y traicionar la confianza de Peter.

—Marinette, quiero pedirte perdón...

Marinette se mantuvo en silencio pero repudiando al chico en silencio, aunque el hecho de que él le pidiera perdón la sorprendió, porque pensó que estaba siendo un cínico

—Sé que no quieres hablarme y lo entiendo, soy un idiota y merezco terminar en el peor círculo del infierno por hacerle esto a mi único verdadero amigo.

—¡¿Y por qué le hiciste esto a tu "único amigo"?! —le respondió Marinette bastante molesta por que usara el término amigo.

Harry observó a Marinette con una sonrisa triste, como si quisiera romperse a llorar pero a la vez no, pues quería parecer fuerte para que los hombres de Kingpin no le perdieran el poco respeto que le tenían, si es que no lo había perdido ya. Por su parte la peliazul se sorprendió por la reacción del chico.

—Esto lo hago por mi padre, Marinette.

—¿Por tu padre? —Marinette preguntó incrédula ante la mirada del muchacho.

Harry asintió con pesadez, como si le costara aceptar la estupidez que había hecho, pero como dicen "el fin justifica los medios".

—Mi padre quería hacer del mundo un lugar un poco mejor pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una horrible enfermedad incurable que hace que pierda la cordura de manera progresiva y que su cuerpo se vaya deteriorando de una forma sumamente dolorosa y horrible... yo sé que me entiendes. Ningún hijo que se respete soporta ver sufrir a sus padres y quedarse de brazos cruzados. Kingpin y Avinatán se presentaron ante mí con la oferta de salvar a mi padre a cambio de que les entregara a Spider-Man por ser un estorbo en sus planes.

Marinette no pudo evitar ponerse por un momento del lado del joven Osborn, pues ella estaría dispuesta a venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo, si es que eso significaba que sus padres no sufrieran otra vez y estuvieran bien por el resto de su vida.

—¿Cómo fue que te convenciste de que ellos salvarían a tu padre? —preguntó Marinette con bastante intriga.

—Verás Marinette, ellos me presentaron un hombre con cáncer en etapa terminal, con metástasis incluida. Avinatán impuso sus manos sobre él y lo sanó. El hombre se curó y volvió a estar en un estado como si nunca hubiera tenido cáncer de estómago, creo que el hombre se llamaba Carl si no mal me acuerdo.

—¿Y por qué nos involucraste a Peter y a mí en esto? —Marinette preguntó con bastante impaciencia.

—Yo acepté creyendo que Spider-Man podría ser cualquier otra persona... nunca pensé que fuera Peter, él fue mi único amigo y nunca le haría algo como esto pero me equivoqué —Harry hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Fui un estúpido y cuando me enteré que Peter era Spider-Man ya no había vuelta atrás.

Marinette observó a Harry impactada por la melancolía con la que el chico hablaba de Peter.

—Tenía que hacer que viniera pero no quería hacer algo verdaderamente terrible, como un atentado o un robo. Así que pensé: "porque no rapto a su amiga para que él venga y tratar de convencerlo para que deje en paz a Avinatán y se haga a un lado".

—¿Y qué va a ser de mí? —preguntó Marinette pensando algún plan de manera improvisada,

—Te liberaré... te dejaré libre y una vez que convenza a Peter no habrá necesidad de pelear, aunque dudo que quiera seguir siendo mi amigo después de esto —Harry respondió con tristeza.

Una parte de Marinette no pudo evitar ponerse en los zapatos de Harry. Ella sintió la necesidad de decirle que todo estaría bien y que dejara esto, que entre todos ellos encontrarían la solución. Pero por otra parte ella no pudo evitar sentir rencor por lo que hizo, rencor por vender a Peter, uno de sus mejores amigos y uno de los poquísimos confidentes que tenía y que sabía que no la dejarían de lado.

Horas más tarde los padres de Marinette se pusieron a discutir la posibilidad de involucrar a la policía. Sabine estaba algo reticente a ir pero era tan la angustia del Sr. Dupain que le explicó que a lo mejor podrían hacer una excepción. Sabine observó a su esposo con algo de tristeza y procedió a acariciarle de forma suave la mejilla.

—¿Y si no quieren involucrarse en el caso, cariño? —Sabine preguntó nuevamente.

Tom en una demostración de paciencia observó tranquilamente a su esposa.

—Buscaremos el modo de hacer que se involucren, incluso podríamos contactar con los medios para hacer ruido y conseguir apoyo.

—Puede que tengas razón cariño, incluso podría funcionar.

—¡Esa es la actitud!¡Ya verás lo rápido que encontraremos a Marinette, aunque la policía nos ayude, con la ayuda de Spider-Man podremos encontrarla!

Tras esas palabras Tom y Sabine Dupain salieron hacia la Comisaría Central de Policía.

El matrimonio no tardó mucho en llegar en especialmente porque no quedaba muy lejos de su hogar. Al ingresar al edificio el matrimonio se dirigió hacia el policía que hacía de recepcionista y le indicaron que querían presentar una denuncia de desaparición. Cuando el oficial les preguntó que si quien había desaparecido, el matrimonio indicó que se trataba de su hija y también le indicaron que pensaron que había un plazo mínimo para levantarla.

El hombre les indicó que nada más necesitaba un día hábil pero que no, no había un plazo mínimo para levantar la denuncia y fue entonces que procedió a tomar los datos de la desaparecida.

—Entonces el nombre completo de su hija es Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor —respondió Sabine con algo de timidez provocada por el nerviosismo.

Tras tomar los datos de la chica y su descripción física. El hombre observó con interés al matrimonio.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, nosotros nos haremos cargo —indicó antes de enviar el formulario.

El matrimonio estaba a punto de irse cuando el oficial les llamó la atención y cuando se giraron a verlo la expresión de su cara los sorprendió, pues el hombre estaba bastante sorprendido.

—Disculpen —empezó el hombre—, ¿De casualidad no conocen a alguien importante de Landavidis o tienen algún amigo con influencias?

—¿Por qué la pregunta oficial? —Sabine preguntó algo preocupada, pensando que algo había salido mal.

—Porque me llegó una notificación indicándome que el cosa de desaparición de su hija ya había sido reportado y que la Unidad Protectores había tomado el caso, impidiendo que nosotros interfiramos.

El matrimonio observó al oficial bastantes preocupados, pensando quien pudo haber hecho eso, hasta que cayeron en cuenta que su hija le había contado en algunas ocasiones que había hecho un par de amigos originarios de aquel país y que dominaban gratamente el francés. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión que alguno de ellos fue, probablemente avisados por sus demás amigos.

El oficial al notar la clara expresión de preocupación del matrimonio procedió a explicarles la situación.

—Su hija no puede estar en mejores manos, la Unidad Protectores se caracteriza por hacer trabajos limpios y dudo que manden a cualquier mequetrefe a su rescate, considerando que ellos tomaron el caso y se tomaron la molestia para notificarnos su hija estará bien y la rescatarán a salvo, ya verán.

Tom y Sabine no pudieron soltar un suspiro que no sabían que estaban conteniendo, bastante agradecidos por quien sea que hubiera tomado el caso.

—Vaya, que tenemos por aquí —comentó para sí mismo el magnate de industrias Stark—. Sabía que estos tipos eran descuidados pero no tanto.

Tony había observado como uno de esos tipos paseaba cerca del Louvre en compañía de una mujer rubia. Había sido una curiosa coincidencia encontrar al mismo hombre mientras checaba las cámaras de la ciudad. Tony pudo reconocer al hombre por una par de características muy específicas; pues el hombre tenía el cabello blanco y tenía un muy característico tatuaje de escorpión en el dedo medio.

El magnate dio con el momento exacto en el cual Marinette había sido raptada por seis hombres armados con pistolas tipo SIG Sauer P226 de 9mm Parabellum. También había notado como la habían subido a una furgoneta de fumigación y se habían perdido por la Rue Monge_. _Tony había seguido al vehículo por medio de las cámaras pero termino perdiéndole el rastro justo cuando llegó a una intersección con la Rue de Mirbel. El millonario sabía que podía sacar más información pero en este momento era importante notificar a su amigo lo que había obtenido en ese mismo instante. Además sabía que él podría conectar los puntos faltantes para ir a por el secuestrador y hacerle un bonito interrogatorio, con tehuacanazo incluido (como Sarah le había contado que los judiciales hacían en México, el país de origen de su padre).

Después de recibir la llamada de Tony, Saulo observó de forma seria a su esposa y le indicó que Tony había encontrado algo y también un posible sospechoso. El capitán procedió a indicarle las características del hombre y también que estaba acompañado. Sarah, por su parte, asintió comprendiendo toda la información que su esposo le había dado y procedió a verificar su Beretta antes de enfundarla en su pistolera y ponerse su chamarra de color café. Saulo hizo lo mismo que su esposa y verificó que M1911 estuviera cargada con municiones Pacem antes de ir a su búsqueda.

Mientras iban el carro de Saulo, Sarah observó con cautela a sus alrededores antes de observar detenidamente a su esposo y dirigirle una sonrisa que sabía que lo tranquilizaría de manera efectiva.

—¿Cuál es el plan, cariño? —preguntó la pelirroja aprovechando que el semáforo emitía una luz roja.

—Localizar a ese desgraciado, esperar que se haga de noche y llevarlo al mismo lugar que llevamos a Volk cuando fuimos por él. Ahí nos estará esperando Rafael y él me ayudará a hacer que nuestro amigo "coopere" con nosotros de "manera voluntaria" —comentó el capitán ante la atenta mirada de su amada esposa.

—Espera ¿Raffy va ayudarnos? —preguntó la pelirroja algo asombrada.

—Sí, cariño... también voy a ver si Viktor se ha enterado de algo.

—¿Tú crees que Amelia mate a Raffy por involucrarse? —preguntó Sarah con una expresión que hizo sonreír a Saulo.

—No, ella está al tanto de la situación. Yo me encargué de explicarle lo que había sucedido y estuvo de acuerdo en ello, así que no tienes que preocuparte por quedarte sin hermano querida.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar que Tony les había indicado, el matrimonio actuó como normalmente harían si estuvieran en una cita y cualquiera que los observara pensaría que eran una pareja que se amaba mucho, y en eso no les faltaba razón. Mientras caminaban alrededor del Louvre, Saulo divisó al hombre peliblanco de manera inmediata pero Sarah lo calmó apretándole fuertemente la mano en modo de advertencia.

—No te apresures cariño, puede que sea él y a la vez puede que no.

Saulo observó a su esposa de forma interrogante, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió disimuladamente,

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

—No lo estoy realmente pero no podemos arriesgarnos así y que realmente pongamos lo en sobre aviso en caso que el peliblanco no sea realmente a quien buscamos.

—¿Y qué sugieres hacer cariño?

Sarah sonrió de una manera abiertamente confiada, provocando que Saulo negara con la cabeza algo divertido por la reacción de su esposa.

—Acercarnos a él —Saulo alzó una ceja incrédulo por el plan—, pero no va a ser de la manera en que tú planeabas hacerlo cariño.

—¿Entonces cómo? —preguntó el capitán con algo de intriga.

—Nos acercaremos a él de forma sutil y una vez que confirmemos si es el sujeto le pediremos "amablemente" que venga con nosotros.

—Caray, Sarah. Hay veces que pienso que tu deberías tener el rango de capitán y no yo, y ésta es una de esas ocasiones.

Sarah sonrió con suficiencia antes de empezar a poner en marcha su plan.

El matrimonio se acercó al hombre de manera disimulada platicando de cosas triviales. El hombre pareció no reconocerles porque siguió en sus asuntos sin prestar atención a los militares. Saulo chocó de forma "accidental" con el hombre y le pidió disculpas por su torpeza, a lo que el hombre respondió de muy mala gana que no había problema.

—Bonito tatuaje —comentó Saulo al notar el tatuaje en su dedo medio—. Estoy seguro que tiene un gran significado.

—No lo tiene, y le aseguro que si se sigue metiendo en mis asuntos haré que desaparezca del mapa junto con la preciosura que tiene a su lado, no sin antes divertirme con ella.

Saulo estaba furioso por la declaración del hombre, tanto que empuñó su pistola M1911 y la pegó en el estómago del hombre. El peliblanco se quedó estático por unos instantes y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Saulo amartilló la pistola con su pulgar.

—Aquí el único que va a desaparecer del mapa eres tú —declaró el capitán con una cara de pocos amigos.

Al ver que el hombre iba a causar problemas, Sarah empuño su varita y lo enfiló de manera discreta, tratando que nadie la viera.

—Imperio.

Tras ordenarle que les siguiera sin hacer escándalo, Rafael pasó en su vehículo permitiendo que el hombre lo abordara de manera pacífica mientras su hermana entraba por el lado contrario sin apartar su vista del objetivo y su cuñado iba por su vehículo. Mientras el trio se dirigía hacia el bosque de Vincennes, Saulo tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el numeró de Tony. El magnate se tardó algo en contestar pero el capitán lo dejó pasar por ser precisamente su amigo.

—Ya levantamos al hombre que nos dijiste, nos vemos a las 0100 en el bosque.

Tras indicar la información correspondiente Saulo colgó el teléfono, y sinceramente disfrutó cobrarle una de tantas veces que su amigo le había hecho lo mismo.

Una vez que ya había anochecido Tony se apresuró a ir hacia el bosque de Vincennes, pues el magnate sabía que su amigo tenía muy poca paciencia al respecto y probablemente haría que la bruja lo maldijera, y ese solo pensamiento bastó para hacerle temblar como un niño atemorizado. Cuando llegó al lugar que Saulo le había indicado observó como el hermano de Sarah había chocado lo que parecían ser unas pinzas eléctricas, pues estas emitieron unas chispas al chocar.

—¡Vamos, dinos donde está la chica! —Tony escuchó gritar a Saulo de forma insistente—. Si no cooperas con nosotros, nos veremos en la necesidad de hacerle hablar.

Saulo le asintió a su cuñado mientras activaba la corriente, provocando que el peliblanco soltara un quejido provocado por la corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Sarah al saber que el hombre no hablaría tomó su varita y la sostuvo de manera amenazante.

—Esto funcionara mejor que eso cariño —Sarah mencionó— ¡Crucio!

El peliblanco gritó de forma inhumana por el dolor de mil cuchillos incandescentes incrustándose en su piel. Sarah tenía una mirada de hierro en el hombre, no pararía hasta que les dijera una dirección.

—¡Una dirección! ¡Danos una puta dirección! —espetó Saulo mientras jugaba con su Colt Peacemaker enfrente del hombre.

Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a hablar Saulo volvió a asentir y Sarah volvió a lanzar un Crucio contra el hombre. Al ver que no hablaría el capitán le hizo una seña a su esposa y procedió a decir unas últimas palabras.

—Pierde todas tus esperanzas, porque de ésta no vas a salir vivo.

—Legeremens.

Tras unos segundos la pelirroja supo en donde estaba el paradero de Marinette. Al ver que su esposa ya tenía la dirección de la desaparecida, Saulo tomó al sujeto y lo llevó hacia afuera de la casucha. Tony, Rafael y Sarah solo oyeron las suplicas del hombre pidiendo piedad antes de ser procedidas por un disparo que fue consumido por un silencio espectral proveniente del mismo bosque. Saulo ingresó de nuevo mientras enfundaba su M1911 y dirigió su mirada hacia su esposa, la cual esperaba órdenes para proceder.

—¿Cariño, puedes obliviatear al sujeto antes de llevarlo a la comisaria al amanecer? —Saulo pidió amablemente a su esposa.

—Claro, mi amor.

Tras hacerlo, la pelirroja amarró al peliblanco con un nudo que "una vez puesto, ni Dios lo quita"

—¿Cuándo iremos por la chica, Saulo? —preguntó Rafael mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

—En la tarde, y tú vendrás con nosotros —indicó el capitán.

—¿Y con qué arma, sin contar mi Remington?

—Usarás el G3 de Claude —Saulo indicó antes de voltear hacia Tony—. Y tú Stark indícale a Peter que él vendrá con nosotros.

Después de recoger todo lo trajeron, el magnate, el auror y los dos militares se retiraron del bosque con el peliblanco a cuestas.


	44. El Rescate de una Heroína

**Capitulo 43: El Rescate de una Heroína**

Ya habían amanecido en París y Peter se dirigía hacia el colegio de manera apresurada, pues se había dormido algo tarde por andar dando un patrullaje con las esperanza de encontrar a su querida amiga. El muchacho corrió hasta que chocó con Alya, quien se encontraba en la entrada del aula en espera de la señorita Bustier.

Peter se levantó con algo de dificultad y no pudo evitar observar con vergüenza a su amiga, la cual le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Debes tener un poco más de cuidado Peter —indicó Alya mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Perdón Alya, creí que llegaba tarde y por cierto... —Peter observó con curiosidad a Alya— ¿Dónde está la señorita Bustier?

Alya sonrió de forma sincera y abrazó a Peter.

—Marinette va a ser rescatada hoy —Declaró la morena muy alegre.

Peter sonrió de forma inconsciente pero una duda se alojó en su mente.

—¿Cómo es que saben eso?

Alya guió al castaño hacia donde estaban sus demás amigos a excepción de Adrien. Peter observó con una ceja alzada cómo Rose sostenía una carta escrita con una letra impoluta, y rápidamente reconoció la letra de Pablo.

—Pablo me dio esa carta hace 5 minutos. También me dijo que sus padres estaban encargados de la operación y que tenía algo que decirte, de hecho te está esperando en la entrada —Alya sonrió de forma traviesa—. La señorita Bustier no vendrá en al menos 15 minutos, así que ve a ver que necesita.

Sin perder más tiempo Peter salió corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio. Cuando llegó Peter no lo vio de primera mano pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba recargado contra la barda perimetral con los ojos cerrados. Peter se le acercó lentamente y le pasó su mano derecha en frente de sus ojos pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

—Peter, si estoy despierto.

—Perdón, pero por qué no me hablaste cuando pasé por aquí hace nada.

Pablo sonrió de forma traviesa, de una forma muy parecida a su hijo Dante.

—Porque ibas tan concentrado que pensé que sería una buena idea hablarte y como ya lo había previsto le dije a Alya que te dijera que esperaba aquí afuera.

Peter se rascó el cabello bastante confundido pero Pablo le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Te debo decir que mis padres ya encontraron a Marinette —Peter abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido—, y ellos quieren que te unas en su rescate. Vaya que se nota que ellos confían bastante en ti.

—¿En dónde se encuentra Marinette? —Peter preguntó con algo de ansiedad.

Después de hacerle jurar que no iría tras ella cuando le rebelara en donde estaba, Pablo estuvo listo para cumplir el encargo de sus padres.

—Ella se encuentra en el Bosque de Boulogne, más específicamente en un refugio que fue construido por Kingpin desde hace 20 años, según leí en uno de los informes transcritos por mi padre de un tal Viktor Kravchenko. Mis padres vendrán por ti al terminar las clases de hoy.

Peter esbozó una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro pero Pablo sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Ten por seguro que al anochecer estarás con tu querida amiga, como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Peter regresó a su aula tras terminar de hablar con su amigo. El muchacho tenía una idea de cómo proceder pero nada realmente concreto, podría contar con Chat Noir pero desde el día anterior no había podido contactar con él.

Terminadas las clases Peter se dispuso a salir del colegio, y cuando llegó a la entrada notó el carro negro de Saulo y que Sarah le estaba indicando que fuera con ellos. Tras unos minutos de silencio Peter se propuso a entablar una conversación con los Soldados. Sarah al notar las intenciones del castaño esbozo una sonrisa tranquilizadora para darle toda la confianza posible. Saulo, por su parte, mantuvo su vista en el camino manteniendo su atención sobre su esposa y sobre Peter.

—Esta va a ser una operación relámpago, Peter —Sarah empezó a hablar—. La operación va a consistir en entrar, localizar, neutralizar y salir.

—Suena tan sencillo —comentó Peter con simpleza—, pareciera que es como un juego de niños.

—En cierta forma lo es Peter, en especial si eran los hombres que vimos en el video que Tony nos enseñó a Sarah y a mí.

Saulo sonrió de lado, causando algo de intriga en el joven Parker.

—No puede ser más sencillo que cuando impedimos el primer intento de secuestro de Tony. Verás Peter, nosotros nos encontrábamos en Afganistán para una demostración armamentística que Tony le estaba haciendo al gobierno de aquel país en agosto de 2006.

—¿Entonces intentaron secuestrar más veces al señor Stark? —Peter preguntó bastante asombrado, provocando que Sarah sonriera.

—Claro Peter, recuerdo aquella vez como si fuera ayer. Recuerdo como lo que parecía ser un ejército de la cédula terrorista "Amanecer Carmesí" nos emboscó y nos disparó como si no hubiera un mañana. El ametrallador del vehículo fue herido de gravedad y tuve que atenderlo para dejarlo estable. Saulo y mi hermano Rafael estaban pensando en cómo neutralizar la amenaza cuando al imprudente de mi marido —Saulo negó con la cabeza sabiendo como era su esposa— se le ocurrió ofrecerse como carnada. Naturalmente nos negamos pero como él era al capitán al mando nos tuvimos que resignar.

Saulo aprovechó una pausa que hizo Sarah para poder continuar el relato mientras conducía.

—Fue entonces que les indique a Sarah que tomara su STR y cuando le hiciera la señal y abatiera a los más peligrosos. Luego pregunté quién tomaría la APG.50 y Rafael en una demostración de valor se ofreció y entonces le indiqué que la tomara e hiciera fuego de contención para cubrir a su hermana. Momentos después Horus apareció en mi hombro y desaparecimos en un destello, solo para aparecer a unos metros de donde estaban los terroristas e inmediatamente los abatí para que Sarah pudiera salir y posicionar su rifle para poder abrir fuego.

Saulo paró el carro para ceder el paso a unos peatones y Sarah aprovechó la oportunidad para terminar el relato.

—Después de 7 minutos de tiroteo terminamos con la amenaza y pudimos continuar sin ninguna baja de nuestra parte. Debiste ver la cara de Stark cuando Saulo salió del vehículo, me atrevo a decir que pensó que sería su fin.

Peter observó sorprendido a la pelirroja y no pudo decir ni una palabra.

—Ten por seguro que rescataremos a tu amiga —Saulo le aseguró mientras centraba su mirada en él.

Una vez que los tres llegaron a hacia la residencia Salazar-Boissieu fueron recibidos por Dante y Nathan y les indicaron la situación. Los primos no perdieron el tiempo y fueron hacia la terraza superior. Peter se sorprendió por la reacción de los jóvenes del futuro pero les restó importancia centrándose en rescatar a su amiga.

Dante y Nathan, por su parte habían llegado a la terraza. Dante centró su mirada en la Torre Eiffel y se sujetó la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo y Nathan trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro con la intención de tranquilizarlo pero la reacción de Dante lo sorprendió, pues aparentemente había dejado fluir lo que realmente sentía en ese momento... nada quedaba de ese joven arrogante que había llegado hace varios días a los Campos Elíseos en compañía de su primo. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse el muchacho de ojos color ámbar observó a su primo con intento burdo de sonrisa.

—¡Esto no debería estar pasando!¡Yo lo preví! —Dante empezó a alterarse nuevamente— ¡Yo planeé todo para que nuestra travesía fuera más fácil! ¡¿Y todo para qué?!

Nathan observó sorprendido a su primo, pues nunca le había visto perder la compostura de ese modo, ni cuando su tío Pablo le había prohibido ir hacia su despacho bajo cualquier motivo, situación o circunstancia. Nathan trató de tranquilizarle, quiso hacerle ver que había cosas fuera de su control, que por más que lo intentara habría cosas que no podría cambiar o anticipar.

Dante se negó a escucharle y prosiguió con su perorata hasta que hartó a su primo. En un arranque, Nathan le dio un puñetazo muy duro en la cara a Dante. El muchacho que tenía ámbares como ojos se llevó la mano a la boca.

—¡Cállate de una vez ¿Quieres?! —Nathan le gritó a su primo, provocando que éste le observara sorprendido— ¡No sé qué demonios te pasa, porque desde que tuviste esa puta pesadilla estás así!

—¿Pero qué...? —Dante preguntó pero los gritos de Nathan le hicieron callar.

—¡No puedes controlarlo todo! ¡Tienes que confiar en los demás si quieres tu maldito plan salga a flote! —Nathan observó con fiereza a Dante— ¡Eres tan listo y astuto pero a la vez eres un estúpido! ¡Ahora tienes el apoyo de tus abuelos, de Tony Stark y de los héroes de París, y aun así te pones a dudar, a pesar de que tú fuiste quien me dijo que quien te dijo que hicieras cuando viajaras en el tiempo nos estaba cuidando!

Nathan estaba tan rojo del enojo que parecía que le iba a dar algo. Annette, quien estaba pasando por ahí en compañía de Gabriel, escucharon los gritos del joven y fueron corriendo hacia ellos para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Tienes que aprender a ser menos egocéntrico, y a creer que el jodido planeta no gira a tu alrededor!

Las palabras de Nathan al parecer hicieron reaccionar a Dante, el cual no había dicho ninguna palabra hasta el momento... solo se había limitado a escuchar. Cuando Nathan estuvo a punto de empezar otra sarta de insultos, Dante se limitó a ponerle la mano en el hombro de forma amistosa. El gesto del castaño sorprendió de sobremanera al chico de los ojos naranja.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! —cuestionó Annette de forma autoritaria al ver un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de la boca de Dante.

Gabriel observó sorprendido a su futuro hijo y a su sobrino, y por lo que podía deducir habían tenido una discusión. Por su parte Annette no dejó de observar fijamente al par de adolescentes que parecían haber hecho las paces.

—No sucedió nada abuela, solo Nathan me hizo abrir los ojos. Ahora si me lo permiten, tenemos que rehacer un plan —Dante mencionó con una expresión taimada en su rostro, dejando desconcertados al joven y a la mujer.

Después de preparar su equipo Sarah, Saulo y Peter procedieron a retirarse hacia al bosque. Peter se sentía bastante incomodo al viajar entre tantas armas listas para disparar. Tras varios minutos de viaje llegaron al bosque, solo para encontrarse con el hermano de Sarah, el cual examinaba su revólver con bastante interés.

Al ver a su cuñado, Saulo le lanzó el fusil que le perteneció a su hermano. Rafael no perdió el tiempo y lo examinó como normalmente acostumbraba hacer antes de entrar en una misión.

—¿Y Stark? —Rafael preguntó con bastante interés mientras Saulo le pasaba 6 cargadores abastecidos con munición Pacem de calibre 7.62x51.

—Se encuentra comprándonos tiempo, además mantiene a los civiles fuera del bosque de unas maneras, digamos "ortodoxas" —respondió Saulo imaginándose a Tony usando cualquier excusa barata, tampoco es como si su amigo hubiera dicho a los cuatro vientos que iba a haber una operación de rescate ¿verdad?

—¿Y cómo vamos a proceder? —preguntó Rafael mientras se acomodaba los cargadores en el chaleco antibalas que su cuñado le había proporcionado.

—Entrar, localizar, neutralizar y salir —comentó el capitán mientras acoplaba un supresor a su STR-95.

—Entendido ¿pero qué hay de Spider-Man? —preguntó Rafael de forma seria.

—Él va a entrar por otro lado, aprovechando la distracción que proporcionaremos al irrumpir.

Rafael asintió al comprender el plan. Peter se despidió de los militares antes de ir a su posición, Saulo por su parte, se internó en el bosque en compañía de su esposa y su cuñado, como solían hacerlo cuando estuvieron en Kosovo en 1993.

Después de caminar varios minutos siendo guiados por Sarah, los militares llegaron a las viejas instalaciones de Kingpin, pero al parecer no había ningún vigía. Sarah visualizó a sus alrededores con la mira ACOG de 3 aumentos que le había acoplado a su fusil de francotirador en vez de su mira telescópica.

Inmediatamente cuando terminó de checar la zona, la pelirroja les dio su visto bueno para avanzar hasta la entrada.

—De todos los lugares posibles, el maldito pelón construyó sus instalaciones justamente en el lugar que se conocieron mis padres por primera vez —comentó Saulo al reconocer la zona gracias a las descripciones que le había dado Annette cuando le contó a Claude y a él sobre cómo había conocido a Harcos, unos veinte minutos antes de que 4 hombres del SAS llegaran con el objetivo de asesinarlos cuando tenía alrededor de 15 años.

Sarah le puso una mano en el hombro, provocando que él la observara con una sonrisa que ella le había contagiado.

—¿Entonces quieres hacer los honores? —preguntó la pelirroja mientras le mostraba una carga explosiva para volar la entrada.

Saulo con una expresión depredadora tomó los explosivos.

—Será un placer —el capitán respondió mientras colocaba el explosivo al lado del cerrojo de la puerta de acero.

Marinette escuchó una explosión algo cercana, y por lo que pudo ver y escuchar, eso puso bastante nerviosos a los hombres que la habían secuestrado. La muchacha no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco, pues esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para poder escapar de su cautiverio pero para su mala suerte al menos dos hombres armados con rifles Bushmaster ACR acompañados por Harry pero esta ocasión fue distinta porque uno de los maleantes le estaba apuntando con su rifle.

Harry Osborn no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir su suerte, pues algo le decía que de esta no iba a salir vivo, pues pensaba que o lo abatían los agentes o lo asesinaban los mercenarios. Marinette al notar el dilema en el que se encontraba el joven no pudo evitar empatizar un poco con él.

—¡Maldita sea! —Rafael maldijo al ver el volumen de fuego que estaban recibiendo—. ¡Pensé que nada más serían seis, no todo un jodido regimiento!

Saulo murmuró algo inentendible y observó con molestia a su cuñado.

—El hijo de perra de Kingpin debió haber mandado refuerzos, como si hubiera previsto que vendríamos.

—Eso es imposible cariño, yo creo que esperaban a alguien más pero definitivamente no a nosotros —Sarah le indicó a su esposo mientras dejaba inconsciente a un mercenario armado con un SCAR-H de un preciso disparo.

—Puede que tengas razón pero tenemos que localizar a Marinette, no quiero que Peter sufra lo mismo que yo hace 26 años. Suficiente tuve con casi perderte por mi estupidez —Saulo le contestó a su esposa mientras hacía fuego de cobertura para apoyar a Rafael.

Al ver que la situación se había estancado Rafael empuñó su varita y lanzó un Lumos bastante potente, el cual tuvo el mismo efecto que una granada cegadora. La acción del pelirrojo aseguró que el trío avanzara hasta unas escaleras que llevaban hacia unos niveles inferiores. Mientras avanzaban uno de los maleantes se abalanzó sobre Saulo con la intención de desarmarlo pero el mercenario no contó con la gran fuerza física del militar. Con tal de evitar perder más tiempo Saulo empuñó su M1911 con su mano izquierda y le disparó al maleante en el abdomen, dejándole inconsciente.

—Parece que mi turno de hacer mi entrada triunfal —comentó Spider-Man mientras observaba que los mercenarios dejaban descuidada una entrada que él creía que le llevaría hasta Marinette.

Spider-Man se columpió con gran habilidad sobre el muro para terminar aterrizando en un ascensor que lo llevaría hacia los niveles inferiores pero cuando iba a pulsar el botón para activar el ascensor, un maleante le vio y le empezó a disparar con una Uzi en modo automático. El héroe arácnido le lanzó una telaraña a los ojos para después lanzarle otra telaraña que utilizó para inhabilitarlo y dejarlo colgado de un árbol. Antes de irse Spider-Man observó la Uzi en el suelo y la levantó, y le dio la sensación de ser igual de pesada que el rifle de Saulo.

—Es mejor que no deje este juguetito aquí.

Spider-Man retiró el cargador del arma y lo lanzó hacia el techo de la edificación, sólo para después hacer lo mismo con el subfusil. Después de hacer eso Spider-Man fue hacia el ascensor de nuevo y pulsó el botón que lo llevaría hacia los niveles inferiores.

El héroe arácnido avanzó por los pasillos evitando un combate directo con los mercenarios, los cuales parecían ser cientos de ellos. Una vez que llegó a una especie de patio central (él lo consideró así por el tamaño del lugar) logró visualizar un puesto de control. Spider-Man trepó por la pared hasta llegar hasta ahí y rodeó la vidriera para que el guardia que estaba ahí no lo viera y así dar aviso de su posición.

Una vez que vio que el guardia abandonó el lugar para posiblemente ir al baño, el arácnido rompió la vidriera para ingresar al lugar de un salto. El acto de Spider-Man alertó al guardia (el cual se apresuró a regresar para ver qué había sucedido pero lo que el mercenario no esperó, fue que Spider-Man dejó una telaraña en el suelo, la cual, provocó que tropezara al pasar corriendo.

Spider-Man aprovechó eso para patear la pistola que el maleante traía en la mano, también aprovechó para taparle la boca y los ojos con sus telarañas y dejarlo colgando del techo en una especie de capullo hecho de telarañas. Al ver que ya no había amenazas, el héroe arácnido visualizó los monitores en búsqueda de su amada amiga Marinette pero lo que no esperó es que ella se encontrara en compañía de Harry y otros dos mercenarios, los cuales les apuntaban con sus armas.

—Debo encontrarlos y rápido —comentó Spider-Man mientras intentaba encontrar la localización de cuarto en el cual los mantenían cautivos.

Saulo, Rafael y Sarah habían despejado el camino y pudieron avanzar tranquilamente hasta el patio central pero lo que no esperaron es que un mercenario saliera de una de las esquinas empuñando una Desert Eagle con la intención de asesinarles con un asalto rápido. En un despliegue de reflejos, Rafael pudo disparar neutralizando al maleante pero no sin antes que el mercenario pudiera apretar el gatillo, provocando que la pistola disparara y la potente bala calibre 50 pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza.

—Hace años que no veía tan de cerca la muerte —el alférez comentó de forma ácida en un intento de soltar la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Ni lo digas hermano, no sabría cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera sabría cómo decírselo a Amelia o mis sobrinos, en especial a Mía... créeme todos la pasaríamos mal si mueres —respondió Sarah sin apartar su vista de la mira de su rifle.

Tras ese pequeño incidente el trío avanzó hasta lo que parecía un complejo de cuartos pequeños que servían como celdas. Saulo hizo una seña para hacer que su esposa y su cuñado se detuvieran y observaran la cantidad de hombres que había por ahí, lo cual Sarah interpretó como si ese fuera el lugar en donde tenían a Marinette.

Saulo hizo señas para indicarles a sus compañeros que iban a hacer un disparo sincronizado para despejar el camino.

Spider-Man corrió como loco por el complejo de cuartos en un intento de localizar a sus amigos pero sin descuidar su espalda o las esquinas. Varios minutos estuvo haciendo eso hasta que llegó hasta donde vio que había al menos cuatro maleantes vigilando la entrada. Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia donde él estaba pero no el hombre avanzaba apuntando su SCAR-H, por si se encontraba con alguno de los agentes pero el sonido de sus compañeros cayendo lo distrajo y se volteó para ver lo que sucedía, lo cual el héroe arácnido aprovechó para noquearlo y dejarlo maniatado con sus telarañas.

—Justo a tiempo Spider-Man —comentó Sarah mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cargada de orgullo—. Es momento de averiguar si Marinette está ahí adentro.

Saulo tomó una granada cegadora de su cinturón, le quitó la anilla y la lanzó hacia dentro de la habitación antes de que los matones que se encontraban adentro pudieran hacer algo.

Marinette y Harry fueron cegados por una intensa luz blanca, y mientras estaban cegados escucharon como lo que parecían ser disparos pero una intensidad mucho menor de sonido. Tan pronto recobraron la visión se dieron cuenta que Saulo, Sarah y otro sujeto pelirrojo que la peliazul no reconoció habían entrado en la habitación en compañía de su querido amigo, neutralizando a sus captores.

Tan pronto Spider-Man localizó con la vista a Marinette, este le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Mientras nuestro querido héroe ayudaba a Marinette y a Harry, Saulo tenía una mano en la oreja presionando lo que parecía ser un auricular o comunicador. Saulo escuchó cuidadosamente la información que el aparato emitía. Sarah aprovechó la pequeña calma que había en ese instante para cambiar las municiones Pacem de su rifle por potentes municiones letales calibre 7.92x57, a lo cual Rafael observó a su hermana con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué? Podría necesitarlas en caso de que Kingpin mande un Juggernaut —indicó Sarah provocando que su esposo y su hermano negaran con la cabeza algo divertidos por la actitud de ella.

Saulo se retiró la mano de la oreja y observó con seriedad a sus compañeros.

—¡Tenemos que salir ya! El equipo 6 del segundo regimiento de la unidad protectores viene en camino para controlar la situación.

Spider-Man tomó la mano de Marinette y la de Harry antes de salir corriendo detrás de los militares landavideses. Tras un par de minutos toda la comitiva llegó al patio central pero cuando nadie lo esperó, Harry tomó una Desert Eagle que vio en el suelo, empujó a Spider-Man y pegó la pistola contra la sien de Marinette.

Sarah, Saulo, Rafael y Spider-Man observaron incrédulos la situación que estaba sucediendo enfrente de sus ojos, en especial Spider-Man, quien no entendía el por qué su amigo estaba haciendo eso.

—¡Vamos Peter!¡Ayúdame, por favor!¡Negocia con Kingpin y con Avinatán por lo que más quieras!

—¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —preguntó Spider-Man bastante mortificado.

Harry sostenía la pistola con bastante dificultad, pues no pensó que pesaría tanto cuando la recogió.

—¡Hago esto para salvar a mi padre! —gritó el joven Osborn al sentirse acorralado.

—¿Salvar a tu padre? —preguntó Peter con incredulidad mientras observaba como Marinette trataba de mantener la calma para no hacer una estupidez.

—Kingpin y su amigo me propusieron salvar a mi padre de una enfermedad incurable y altamente dolorosa y mortal a cambio de quitarte del medio —indicó Harry con una falsa tranquilidad.

—¡Podemos ayudarte! —gritó Spider-Man bastante desesperado.

Rafael tenía un tiro limpio para dejar fuera de combate al muchacho pero Saulo puso su mano sobre el arma indicándole que la bajara, claramente renegó por eso pero confió en el criterio de su cuñado.

—¡Nadie puede, él me traicionó... nadie puede salvar a mi padre! —gritó el joven Osborn mientras que a su vez empujó a Marinette, liberándola por la gran presión y culpa que sentía.

—Perdóname Peter —Harry le indicó a su viejo amigo mientras se llevaba la potente pistola a la cabeza con bastante dificultad.

Momentos después se escuchó un disparo...

Marinette volteó a ver a Sarah con un tono pálido en su piel. El rifle de la pelirroja tenía rastros de haber sido disparado e incluso aún salía humo de él. Harry sintió un espantoso dolor en su mano y en la muñeca después de que la pistola calibre 50 salió volando por un disparo rápido por parte de la pelirroja.

—Perdóname padre... te fallé —Saulo alcanzó a escuchar del joven tras déjalo inconsciente tras presionarle unos nervios de su cuello.

Unas horas más tarde los militares se encontraban en camino para entregar a Marinette a sus padres. La peliazul se encontraba tratando de tranquilizarse para que sus padres no la vieran desgastada. Spider-Man al notar el estado de su amiga le puso una mano en el hombro y se quitó la máscara. Marinette abrazó a Peter agradecida por haberla rescatado con ayuda de los militares aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de que Chat Noir no hubiera ido hasta ahí.

Peter le pasó una mano por la mejilla y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente provocando que la chica se sintiera más tranquila.

—Ya no te preocupes Mari, ya todo acabó... si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy.

—Gracias Pete, ¿Pero por qué Chat Noir no fue? —preguntó la chica con algo curiosidad.

Peter no supo que responderle. Sarah, quien había escuchado la pregunta de Marinette se volteó a verles.

—Chat Noir tuvo algunos problemas fuertes que le impidieron presentarle pero nos dijo que lamenta el hecho de no poder ir a ayudarnos.

Marinette asintió en comprensión pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo y compañero, Peter quien había notado eso sostuvo la mano de la chica indicándole que todo estaría bien. Marinette recostó su cabeza contra el pecho del joven castaño, el cual empezó a acariciarle el cabello de forma tranquilizadora.

—Ya verás que mañana el rey de los chistes de gato estará esperándonos para patearle el trasero al primer akumatizado que nos topemos.

—Gracias Pete —Marinette agradeció los intentos de su amigo para animarla.

—De nada Mari —Peter contestó mientras procedía a abrazarla.

Tras esa pequeña conversación Sarah, Saulo,Rafael, Marinette y Peter siguieron dirigiéndose hacia el cálido hogar de lachica, en donde Sabine, Tom y Gina Dupain seguían rogando para que su amada muchacha estuviera sana y salva.


	45. Chloé ¿Una Buena Persona?

**Capítulo 44: Chloé ¿Una Buena Persona?**

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Sarah al reconocerse vestida con su antiguo uniforme militar, más precisamente cuando era una sargento primera, antes de entrar a la unidad de su esposo.

Sarah no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ella se sintió de la misma manera de cuanto tuvo que enfrentar a su querida amiga Agatha para proteger a su familia. Ella examinó el lugar en donde estaba, solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba en la casa de su suegra.

Sarah empezó a recorrer la vivienda para averiguar si había alguien, pues la sensación de soledad era muy fuerte en ese momento. La pelirroja llamó a su hijo pero no recibió respuesta, luego intentó con su sobrino pero tuvo el mismo resultado. Ella estaba desconcertada pero rápidamente recordó que ellos estarían practicando para el día de la música (que en sí faltaban como unos cuatro días).

—Tu decisión es importante hija —Sarah escuchó la voz cálida de un hombre—, la decisión que tomes decidirá si tienen éxito o si fallarán.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí? —ella cuestionó con autoridad.

—Parece que David no te ha contado de mí —la voz respondió con un tono divertido— o tal vez sí pero tal vez ya me olvidaste.

—¡¿Mi padre que tiene qué ver?! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! —Sarah cuestionó con el corazón pesado.

—Solo te diré que me llamó igual a tu hermano mayor y que mi esposa se llama Carmen —respondió la voz con algo de diversión.

—¿Abuelo Rafael?— Sarah pensó con sorpresa.

—Parece que ya te acordaste de mí pero ahora es momento de que me vaya hija —respondió la voz antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que todo a alrededor de la pelirroja desapareciera y que ella quedara envuelta de oscuridad.

Sarah se levantó algo sobresaltada, no por el hecho de que su bisabuelo le hubiera hablado en sueños sino por lo que le había dicho. Le preocupó el hecho de no saber qué decisión sería la podría decidir si tenían éxito o no. Por su parte Saulo se levantó sin sobresaltarse y abrazó a su esposa en un intento de tranquilizarla, ella en un principio se mostró algo reticente pero el uso la "jugada sucia" que había usado cuando él tuvo esa pesadilla hace un poco más de dos meses.

Saulo le escuchó y comprendió lo que ella sentía, pues no fue muy diferente a cuando él se encontró a Claude en el otro mundo hace 21 años en el ministerio de magia británico. Tras hablar un rato ambos se volvieron a acostar pero nada pudo evitar que Saulo abrazara a Sarah desde la espalda y le dijera bastantes cosas agradables antes de darle un beso y conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Un par de días había pasado desde que Marinette había sido rescatada por Saulo, Sarah, Rafael y Peter. La chica se encontraba bien, aunque había ocasiones en la no podía estarse quieta mucho rato sin empezar a observar hacia todos lados bastante nerviosa. Peter (quien se encontraba camino a la escuela justo al lado de ella) estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que esas sensaciones desaparecieran.

Justo en al día siguiente de que rescataron a Marinette, Peter pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad pero lamentablemente eso no fue así pues sus amigos empezaron a ser un poco más recelosos y también estaba el hecho de que Adrien había vuelto a clases. Peter notó que su amigo se notaba algo más liberado pero no evitar notar un pequeño deje de tristeza en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

Por su parte Marinette pensó que debía hacerse más fuerte y más habilidosa para evitar que cosas como lo sucedido hace unos días atrás, incluso en ese instante recordó que Annette la había empezado a enseñar nuevos modos de combate utilizando su yo-yo, incluso uno en el que quería hacer un enfoque especial, un estilo llamado el vuelo de la mariquita.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Mari? —preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

—¿Eh? —Marinette volteó hacia su amigo solo para girar su cabeza rápidamente— ¡No es nada Pete, en serio!

—Claro y yo soy el joven becario de Tony Stark —comentó el castaño haciendo reír a la chica.

—Pero Pete, tú si eres el becario de Tony —respondió la chica tratando contener la risa, cosa que Peter empezara a reír.

—Tienes razón Mari, pero realmente me preocupa que estés bien.

Marinette observó a su amigo afablemente antes de sonreírle.

—Realmente no es nada Pete, solo estaba pensando en lo que me está enseñando la abuela de Pablo —Marinette respondió provocando que Peter alzara una ceja.

—¿Es algo muy especial, relacionado con cierta heroína de París, a la cual yo conozco bastante bien? —Peter preguntó de forma animada provocando que Marinette riera.

—Claro, pero es un secreto del cual tú serás el primero en enterarte cuando termine de dominarlo —Marinette le indicó a su amigo, provocando que este hiciera un puchero que a ella le pareció tierno.

Tras unos minutos de caminata el par de amigos llegó al colegio algo temprano pero no esperaron toparse con la sorpresa de que Chloé estaba esperándolos en la entrada.

_—Oh no ¿Y ahora que querrá ella?—_ ambos amigos pensaron al unísono.

El par de amigos se acercó a la rubia, que si bien no mostraba hostilidad, aún tenía el aura de superioridad que la caracterizaba. Marinette rápidamente se puso a la defensiva al igual que Peter pero lo nadie espero fueron las palabras que la muchacha dijo.

—Lo siento.

Esas dos palabras causaron que todos los muchachos en el aula observaran a Chloé con una expresión sorprendida, como si se encontraran en un mal sueño.

Por su parte Marinette no pudo evitar observar con desconfianza a la hija del alcalde de París, pues Chloé usó el mismo tono de superioridad que usaba diario. Peter por su parte cruzó los brazos y esperó a que la chica terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Lo sientes?¿Qué es lo que sientes Chloé? —preguntó Marinette algo ofuscada y con algo de agresividad en su voz.

—Mira panadera, yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te he dicho —Chloé giró su cara hacia Peter—. También te quiero pedir perdón perde... quiero decir, Peter.

Peter alzó una ceja algo incrédulo por la forma en que la rubia se había dirigido hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que te hizo pedir disculpas Chloé? —preguntó Peter con tranquilidad.

—Alguien me hizo darme cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y quería empezar otra vez —Chloé dirigió su mirada hacia Marinette—, ser una mejor persona y esas cosas.

—¿En serio, Chloé? —Peter preguntó con franqueza.

—Sí, aunque sé que no será fácil —la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia sus incrédulos compañeros— o sencillo, ya que yo causé el 80% de las akumatizaciones ¿no?

—¡Sí lo hiciste! —respondieron todos a excepción de Rose, a quien realmente no le nació reclamarle.

—¡Bueno, ese no es el punto! —indicó de forma altanera.

Adrien observó a Chloé con una sonrisa y asintió aprobatoriamente.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda Chloé, espero que no me decepciones —Peter indicó seriamente mientras le dirigía una mirada afilada.

—Claro perde... quiero decir, Peter.

—¿Y tú panadera? —preguntó Chloé algo ansiosa pero incomoda por hacer las paces con su mortal enemiga aunque sentía que era necesario para cerrar un ciclo, como se dijo ella.

—Yo... —Marinette volteó hacia Peter y ese asintió indicándole que hiciera lo que quisiera— ya veremos Chloé.

Tras eso Chloé se fue junto a Sabrina a buscar un asiento.

—¿Y eso que fue Pete? —preguntó Marinette pero Peter alzó los hombros.

—No sé, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda.

Unas horas más tarde Chloé se encontraba en su suite en compañía de Sabrina. Ella se encontraba pensando lo que ese muchacho llamado Pablo le había dicho, en un principio le pareció una estupidez pero entre más se explayaba más lo fue entendiendo. Sabrina observó extrañada a su amiga y se preguntó sobre qué era lo que había sucedido para que ella estuviera así de pensativa.

—¿Estará bien lo que hice? —preguntó Chloé en voz alta, de una forma en la que Sabrina se sorprendió de escuchar, como si eso no fuera propio de su amiga.

—Tal vez sí...

Chloé se giró para ver a su amiga, la cual se encontraba observándola con algo de timidez, como si tuviera el temor de que ella la reprendiera por haber contestado.

—¡Ash, esto es ridículo ¿cómo ese patético pudo haberme hecho dudar sobre quién soy?!

—A lo mejor tocó una fibra sensible.

—¡¿Pero cómo?!¡Yo soy Chloé Bourgeois, la hija del alcalde de París y la mayor admiradora de Ladybug!

Sabrina, aunque temerosa, le sonrió de forma tímida a su amiga en un intento burdo de tranquilizarla. La pequeña acción de Sabrina pareció funcionar de alguna manera que yo no podría explicar porque no lo sé.

—Tal vez si me cuentas que pasó podría ayudarte Chloé.

Chloé se sorprendió por la sugerencia de su amiga, quien por lo general no solía hacerlo. Por lo general era ella la quien era bastante dependiente de la rubia y esperaba sugerencias u órdenes de su parte.

_El día anterior, aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde..._

Chloé se encontraba sentada en una banca a las orillas del río Sena. La rubia se encontraba observando la pantalla de su móvil, probablemente viendo los comentarios sobre una foto que había subido a Instagram o a cualquier otra red social como Twitter o Facebook. Eso creería cualquier otra persona que la conociera pero lo cierto era que la muchacha se encontraba leyendo un mensaje enviado por su madre, en el cual ella indicaba que no iba poder ir con ella al festival de la música, lo cual hizo que la muchacha se desanimara.

_—Si tú me lo prometiste y papá tampoco podrá ir ¿Qué haré?—_ pensó Chloé con algo de tristeza.

Mientras la hija del alcalde pensaba alguna cosa que la distrajera un muchacho con algo de parecido al amigo de Juleka pasó por ahí, pero éste al dirigirle una mirada se dio cuenta que la muchacha necesita hablar con alguien. Podría funcionar o tal vez no pero el muchacho ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer.

Chloé rápidamente cambio su expresión cuando ese muchacho se sentó a su lado, poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva, el muchacho no pudo evitar soltar una risita de suficiencia.

—Yo sé por lo que pasas, puedo distinguir esa expresión de tristeza en prácticamente en todas las persona que veo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? —Chloé preguntó con algo de fastidio mientras observaba al muchacho— de seguro debes ser tan arrogante para creer que eres el sabiondo que puede descifrarlo todo ¡Ridículo!

—Porque yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú.

—¿Lo mismo que yo?

—Claro, aunque hay una diferencia.

—¡¿Cual diferencia?!

El muchacho sonrió de forma discreta pero Chloé sintió como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

—Que yo no soy antipático con nadie, mi primo Adrien suele hacer algo similar pero en cierta manera le cuesta, en especial cuando trata con alguien que le desagrada pero suele tratar de forma satisfactoria con eso.

—¡¿Eres primo de Adrien?!¡¿Cómo es que nunca supe de ti?! —Chloé preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

—Porque su padre prácticamente nos sacó de su vida cuando él tenía más o menos diez años. Y le prohibió hablar de nosotros bajo cualquier motivo, situación o circunstancia —el muchacho indicó mintiendo sobre la prohibición, pues él no sabía si la rubia (a diferencia de Marinette, Peter o Juleka) podía mantener la boca cerrada, más que nada por estatuto del secreto de Landavidis, el cual era distinto al francés.

—Bueno, eso lo explica —comentó la rubia con una mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera pensativa.

—Aunque eso no es de lo quiero hablar —Indicó el muchacho con una sonrisa afable.

—¡¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?! —Chloé preguntó con algo de fastidio.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu trato con los demás, supongo que es debido a que sientes la ausencia de tus padres ¿Verdad?

Chloé observó al muchacho de manera dubitativa, como si quisiera confiar en él pero una cuestión se lo impedía.

—¡Antes de responder, exijo que me digas tu nombre!

El muchacho alzó los brazos, como si le dijera que lo había atrapado de forma absoluta.

—Mi nombre es Pablo Salazar —indicó el muchacho con tranquilidad.

Chloé al ver que muchacho había accedido a su demanda no le quedó de otra que acceder a contestar su pregunta.

—¡Sí!¡Lo admito!¡Me siento sola, siento que solo puedo confiar en Sabrina y en Adrien! —Chloé confesó para contento de Pablo.

—Bueno ese es el primer paso para mejorar, créeme yo también he sentido eso.

—Pero pareces ser tan feliz, como si realmente no te faltara nada, como si tus padres siempre estuvieran contigo —contestó Chloé algo confundida.

—Verás... mis padres son militares, los mejores que mi país posee, y eso implica que hay muchas ocasiones en las que ellos me han dejado solo en momentos clave de mi vida.

—¡Eso es ridículo!¡Pareces ser tan feliz que pareciera que me estás mintiendo! —Chloé reclamó a la defensiva.

Pablo le sonrió a Chloé afablemente en un intento de tranquilizarla. La rubia se encontraba reticente pero algo en la mirada del chico hizo que ella prestara atención. Ella se preguntó qué demonios hacia escuchándolo pero prefirió seguir hablando con él, pues pensó que el mejor de los casos podría hacerse amigo de él.

—Yo no soy como tú porque yo decidí no aislarme en una actitud arrogante como la tuya. Yo decidí que trataría a todos con respeto, porque mis padres y mis abuelos me enseñaron que si respetas a los demás, muy probablemente termines siendo bastante querido y los amigos vendrán solos, consecuentemente —Pablo respondió con simpleza—. Además yo sé que tus padres te quieren mucho y pienso que la forma que te consienten es la forma en la que te lo dicen.

Chloé observó a Pablo con incredulidad, pues él la había leído como un libro abierto, aunque no le dio importancia a los ojos morados del chico.

—¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! —preguntó la rubia algo exaltada.

—Lo he visto con mis ojos, sabes, yo suelo acompañar a mi primo Gabriel casi siempre y he visto la forma en la que te comportas, por lo tanto sé de lo que hablo.

—Si te pidiera ser tu amiga ¿aceptarías?

—Claro.

—Gracias —Chloé esbozó una expresión arrogante inmediatamente después de agradecerle a Pablo— ¡Pero no le digas a nadie de lo que hablamos!

—Tienes mi palabra.

Tras aceptar la propuesta Pablo abrazó a la rubia y le dijo las siguientes palabras en el oído:

—Tú eres alguien maravillosa y por eso debes ser mejor, yo sé que puedes ser mejor que esto y reconciliarte con tus compañeros, ya verás que antes de lo que cante un gallo ya no te sentirás sola y tendrás varios amigos.

_Volviendo a la suite con el par de amigas..._

—Este... Chloé, creo que ese chico tiene razón —comentó Sabrina con algo de temor.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Chloé en un tono fuerte pero sin llegar a ser hostil.

—Este... Verás... —Sabrina no sabía cómo iniciar, lo cual provocó que la rubia suspirara.

—Déjalo —Chloé indicó provocando que la pelirroja la observara— ni yo sé bien pero trataré de ser mejor y de no ser tan... tan...

Sabrina al ver que su amiga no podía decir la palabra decidió apoyarla.

—¿Antipática?

—¡Eso! ¡Oye!

—Lo siento Chloé

Horas más tarde Pablo, Gabriel y todos sus amigos se encontraban por ensayar la canción cuando llegó Rose con un tono de piel algo pálido. Todos observaron a la chica amante del rosa con bastante preocupación, incluso notaron cómo la mirada de la chica parecía algo más opaca.

Rose trató de explicar que se encontraba bien y que solo era un contratiempo pero cuando las primeras palabras salieron de su boca se dieron cuenta de que no era así.

—En serio, me encuentro bien —Rose indicó pero lo hizo con una voz algo grave e irritada.

—Vamos Rose, no queremos que te sobrepases y te termines lastimando más —indicó Gabriel mientras dejaba el teclado e iba hacia su amiga.

—Bueno... creo que no puedo cantar por hoy... —la chica admitió con bastante pena.

—Entonces tendremos que cancelar en ensayo de hoy —indicó Juleka de forma apacible y bastante preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga.

—No es necesario Juleka... que tal si tú y Gabriel hacen un dúo para cantar la canción... bueno para no perder el día —Rose propuso y recibió algo de apoyo de sus amigos.

—Me halaga pero ¿quién va a tocar el teclado? —Gabriel trató de alegar— además no sé cantar.

Pablo rió algo divertido, lo cual provocó que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

—Claro que sabes cantar primo, del teclado se puede encargar Adrien... al fin y al cabo la partitura de la canción ahí, incluido los tiempos y las pausas en pequeñas notas —Pablo observó a su primo de forma taimada— ¿o acaso le tienes miedo al éxito?

—¡Claro que no! Solo, solo... tengo algo de vergüenza —Gabriel indicó con algo de nerviosismo y bastante rojo como un tomate—. Además no sé si mi voz se adecua a la canción.

—Mentiroso, yo creo que tú y Juleka pueden hacer un buen trabajo. Además ya lo dijo Rose: hay que hacerlo para no perder el día, ya que falta muy poco para tocarla en vivo.

Tras esas palabras Gabriel suspiró derrotado pues sabía que cuando su primo se ponía a discutir ni el político más experimentado podía ganarle, bueno a excepción de Nadia, aunque el joven príncipe creía que él la dejaba ganar. Adrien observó sorprendido a su primo, pues no sabía cómo estaba al tanto de que sabía tocar ese instrumento.

Pablo le sonrió a su primo y le explicó lo que tenía que hacer y en los tiempos en los que tenía que tocar.

El joven Agreste tocó un par de veces la canción intentando apropiársela para poder tocarla con sentimiento. Pablo aprovechó y lo apoyó guiándolo con su violín, Iván fue integrándose apoyándolos con la batería, Luka los apoyo consecuentemente como guitarra rítmica y Juleka siendo la guitarra solista, así hasta que llegó el momento en que tenía que empezar a cantar, siendo Gabriel el que empezaría.

—Dante, ¿estás seguro de hacer esto? —preguntó Nathan mientras observaba a su primo interrogante.

—Claro Nathan, con los cambios que ha habido es necesario convencer al señor Fu de hacerlo... porque de lo contrario diecinueve de los veinte miraculous caerán en las manos de Avinatán.

Nathan observó interrogante a su primo captando la seguridad de este, que a su vez se la terminó transmitiendo.

—¿Cuál fue el único miraculous que no cayó en sus manos? —preguntó.

Dante observó con tranquilidad a su primo.

—El miraculous del gato, el miraculous de Chat Noir.

Tras esa declaración la puerta del consultorio del maestro Fu se abrió y tras ella apareció el viejo maestro.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué es lo que necesitan? —preguntó de forma amable el Maestro Fu, provocando que Dante sonriera.


	46. La Disputa de Saulo y Gabriel

**Capítulo 45: La Disputa de Saulo y Gabriel**

El maestro Fu observó con cuidado a los dos jóvenes que tenía enfrente de él, si bien consideraba que tenían una imaginación envidiable, le preocupaba el hecho que ellos supieran que él era el guardián de los miraculous. Dante le había contado al viejo maestro sobre su estrategia de repartir los miraculous para que así estos no cayeran en manos de Avinatán.

—Saben, Harcos me comentó sobre la idea de repartir los miraculous entre portadores que yo considerara dignos. Si bien podría parecer una buena idea hacerlo, está el hecho de que eso expondría a los miraculous y consecuentemente haría mucho más fácil su captura —comentó tranquilamente el viejo maestro.

—¿Sabe, maestro Fu? —comenzó a hablar Nathan en apoyo a su primo— de dónde venimos usted está muerto.

—Sé que ese momento llegará eventualmente, nadie puede escapar de la muerte... y estoy que seguro que mi sucesora podrá hacerse cargo de los miraculous —el maestro Fu le contestó a Nathan de forma tranquila.

—Ese es el problema que queremos tratar con usted Señor Fu, lo que sucede es que su sucesora también murió en el tiempo del cual venimos —indicó Dante de forma seria.

El viejo guardián de los miraculous y portador de Wayzz observó a ambos muchachos algo sorprendido por esa revelación. Era como si le hubieran dicho que los miraculous cayeron en manos equivocadas.

—Eso no es posible...

—Verá señor, ella en teoría será asesinada en al menos unos diez días si no me equivoco. Ella murió al tratar de recuperar los dieciocho miraculous que usted tenía cuando le fueron arrebatados de sus frías y muertas manos por mi abuelo, quien será akumatizado por Hawk Moth si todo sale mal —indicó Dante con una voz seria y prolija.

—Ya veo... Entonces lo que me quieres decir es que reparta los miraculous para evitar que todos ellos caigan en malas manos tras mi muerte y de la muerte de mi sucesora —el maestro Fu observó a Dante con suspicacia— ¿Y cuáles miraculous siguieron a salvo?

—Solamente el miraculous de Chat Noir. El miraculous de Ladybug tuvo el mismo destino que los demás una vez que su portadora fue asesinada.

El maestro Fu observó a ambos muchacho fijamente, lo cual provocó la incomodidad de estos. Wayzz escuchó la historia de los muchachos y creyó que era factible pero también se cuestionó sobre lo grave de la akumatización que mataría a su portador

—Ya veo, tal vez considere la idea pero como le he dicho al esposo de Annette... Esto tampoco podría funcionar —comentó el maestro Fu, lo cual causó el resoplido de los muchachos.

—Lo tomamos pero es muy importante que lo considere, su decisión podría proteger al mundo de un futuro infeliz y desastroso —advirtió Nathan mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Tras esa charla los jóvenes se retiraron dejando bastante pensativo al anciano guardián.

—Touché —Kagami indicó mientras Adrien trataba de bloquear su estocada pero este falló por casi nada.

—Eres muy buena Kagami —Adrien le alagó mientras se preparaba para empezar otra vez.

—Tú también Adrien —Kagami le indicó mientras se ponía en posición—, pero puedo intuir que estás algo distraído.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Adrien mientras bloqueaba una embestida por parte de la chica.

—Porque caíste en una treta mía hace unos segundos —Kagami evitó por casi nada una embestida por parte de Adrien—, una treta en la que no hubieras caído si estuvieras totalmente enfocado.

Adrien se sorprendió y se preguntó si realmente debía contárselo, pues realmente no quería fastidiarla con sus problemas. Kagami notó eso y no quiso seguir presionándolo de esa manera, así que se centró en distraerlo a través del duelo que estaban teniendo. El duelo en sí parecía ser bastante desafiante, e incluso podría decir que aún más que él que tuvieron cuando conocieron, en el cual ella destilaba un aura arrogante.

—No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas Kagami, son cosas sin importancia —comentó el joven Agreste mientras daba una voltereta hacia atrás para abrir una brecha contra su oponente—. Aunque recuerdo que eras más insistente, y sé que no aceptarías un no por respuesta.

Kagami sonrió detrás de su careta, satisfecha por la deducción de su compañero.

—No quiero presionarte, solo que me sorprende que estés distraído cuando generalmente eres muy centrado en lo que haces.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, cosa que provocó la chica se sorprendiera.

—Casi siempre soy algo distraído, aunque a veces doy impresión que no. Además suelo ser algo juguetón, en especial cuando entro en confianza.

—Ya lo creo —Kagami indicó al notar que el último par de minutos, en los cuales ambos tenían su charla, el chico Agreste había estado jugando con ella.

La japonesa estaba a punto de tocar a Adrien cuando sintió como la espada de este la tocaba en el abdomen.

—Fue un buen duelo Adrien, a pesar de estar distraído pudiste mantener tu nivel y eso es digno de respeto.

—Tú también eres buena. Tú eres de las pocas personas que me desafiado a tal grado.

Kagami levantó su careta para poder observar a Adrien directamente a los ojos, aprovechando que él ya lo había hecho cuando terminaron el duelo.

Adrien se quedó pasmado al observar los marrones (aunque pudo jurar que tenían un toque amarillento) ojos de la chica. Él observó su expresión seria y pudo concluir que eso era una especie de cascarón, el cual ocultaba a la verdadera Kagami, a esa Kagami que era a la que él quería descubrir. Saber lo que era más allá de su apariencia estoica.

Por su parte la chica japonesa apartó su mirada, como si no quisiera que él viera más allá de donde ella le permitía ver.

—Tal vez en una próxima ocasión te pueda ganar Adrien —la chica le indicó de forma seria pero Adrien no notó que ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su boca—. Pero por ahora tengo que irme, tengo que encontrarme con mi madre para atender negocios familiares con mi abuelo.

—Está bien Kagami —Adrien le indicó antes de inclinarse.

La chica apreció el gesto e hizo lo propio.

—Nos vemos después Adrien.

—Adiós Kagami, que te vaya bien.

Después de que la muchacha se fue Adrien se dispuso a ir por sus cosas y mientras acomodaba sus cosas notó una pequeña foto que tenía de Ladybug. Plagg al notar los pensamientos de su portador decidió a picarle un poco la espina.

—¿Qué piensas Adrien? —preguntó el pequeño kwami mientras salía de improviso—. ¿Acaso ya te rendiste con Ladybug?

Adrien frunció el entrecejo de forma acusatoria mientras observaba al pequeño kwami, el cual siguió con la charla que estaba teniendo con su portador. Plagg al ver que había captado la total atención de Adrien, decidió seguir con su charla.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso Plagg?! —Adrien le increpó a su compañero algo alterado, lo cual provocó que el pequeño gato negro observara con pesar a su portador actual.

La reacción del kwami sorprendió de sobremanera a Adrien, quien prefirió guardar silencio a pesar del malestar que sentía.

—Porque no quiero que termines como el adicto al té, y cuyos pies olían más fuerte que mi precioso Camembert que tuve como compañero.

Adrien observó con curiosidad a Plagg el cual lo observaba fijamente.

—¿Cómo terminó él?

—Muerto.

Adrien parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguir escuchando a su amigo.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes Adrien. Aún me duele hablar de él, aunque no lo parezca —indicó Plagg mientras observaba a su portador—. Él al igual que tú estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug, y creo que yo tuve algo que ver con eso.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó Adrien.

—Verás Adrien, yo he sentido atracción por el kwami de Ladybug desde tiempos inmemoriales, ya sabes polos opuestos se atraen, creación y destrucción van de la mano... Y muchas otras cosas por el estilo. Cuando mi portador se transforma le traspaso de manera inconsciente esa atracción y eso se agrava cuando Ladybug está presente.

Adrien no supo que responder y cuando Plagg estuvo a punto de continuar su relato uno de los compañeros de Adrien entró en los vestidores, provocando que el kwami se ocultara en la ropa de Adrien de su portador.

—¿Estas bien Adrien? —preguntó el compañero de Adrien mientras pasaba su mano izquierda sobre su nuca.

—Estoy bien Chris —Adrien respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que pensé que estaba pasando algo porque estabas hablando solo.

Adrien se sorprendió por la respuesta pero mantuvo su expresión tranquila, lo cual pareció calmar a su compañero. Chris no pudo sostenerle la mirada por lo nervioso que se encontraba, ya que él era su admirador por lo bueno que era en el esgrima. Adrien sonrió amablemente para tranquilizar al joven, lo cual pareció funcionar. También notó cómo el joven se había sonrojado.

—Lo que pasa es que estaba practicando una líneas para un proyecto que tengo entre manos — indicó de manera tranquila—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Chris?

—Tu tíos te esperan afuera —respondió Chris con bastante sinceridad.

Adrien le sonrió a su compañero bastante agradecido antes de salir de ahí con sus cosas en la espalda. Cuando Adrien salió, Chris tomó su teléfono y observó detalladamente una foto en el cual aparecía una chica pelinegra, de ojos cafés increíblemente vivos, de tez ligeramente morena y nariz fina.

—Espero que te guste tu regalo Luna —suspiró el esgrimista mientras salía del vestidor para dirigirse directamente a su casa posteriormente.

Mientras Adrien se dirigía hacia la residencia Salazar-Boissieu, Sarah observó a su sobrino con una sonrisa en su cara, lo cual hizo que el joven modelo se tranquilizara. Adrien aún se preguntaba como su tío le había hecho para hacer que su padre accediera a dejarlos vivir con ellos, aunque una cosa sabía bien... y esa era que no debía haber sido para nada fácil, en especial conociendo a su padre.

—¿Te has acercado a Kagami, Adrien? —preguntó la pelirroja en su mejor tono de madre provocando que Adrien se sonrojara.

Sarah sonrió al saber que su querido sobrino había cambiado nada, en especial por la metida de pata que tuvo cuando selló sus recuerdos.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Porque me dio curiosidad, en especial después de los últimos días pero descuida, sé que ella te hará bien.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Intuición femenina —comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, lo cual provocó la carcajada de Saulo.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que ella le ha atinado a sus intuiciones Adrien —comentó el capitán mientras conducía.

Mientras veían las edificaciones pasar mientras los tres se dirigían por el Boulevard Raspail hacia su hogar, Adrien no puedo evitar sacarse a Kagami y de su expresión cuando ella lo observó a los ojos. Ella lo cautivaba a su manera, ella le transmitía una sensación de misterio que él quería descubrir. Además sabía que ella era una buena persona, aunque era bastante reservada.

—Oye tío —Adrien le hablo a Saulo con algo de nerviosismo.

—Dime —contestó Saulo sin apartar su mirada de la calle.

—¿Cómo le hiciste para que mi padre no exigiera que me quedara en la mansión Agreste?

Saulo sonrió con suficiencia antes de empezar.

_Hace varios días atrás..._

—¿Debería hacerlo de forma directa, cariño? —preguntó el capitán mientras observaba a su esposa.

—Claro mi amor, haz todo para que Adrien esté bien... me preocupa su integridad, en especial desde que me contaste lo que viste y captaste cuando fuiste a la mansión por él.

—Dalo por hecho, Adrien estará aquí le guste a Gabriel o no —respondió el capitán mientras se ponía una chaqueta de cuero color café, que a su vez hizo juego con una camisa de cuadros de tonalidades moradas.

Sarah miró con incredulidad a su esposo, pues parecía ser una especie de presagio el hecho de que no vistiera con prendas predominantemente oscuras. Saulo le sonrió con suficiencia antes de que ambos salieran hacia su auto en dirección hacia la mansión Agreste.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la residencia Agreste, Saulo fue directamente hacia el timbre para que le abrieran. Después de que una cámara saliera para ver quién era las puertas de la mansión se abrieron para darle paso al matrimonio. Sarah tomó el hombro de su esposo y le dedicó una última mirada antes de encontrarse con el Agreste mayor.

Saulo, por su parte, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desenfundar su M1911 y acribillar al modista con alevosía y ventaja.

—¿Qué los trae de nuevo hasta aquí? —preguntó Gabriel Agreste de forma seca.

—Venimos a por Adrien y ni tú ni nadie lo va impedir —Saulo contestó mientras le dirigía una mirada de fuego, de fuego infernal.

—¡¿Y quién te crees tú para venir por Adrien y llevártelo de mi lado?! —espetó el modista con una mirada cargada de odio.

—¡La familia que tú le arrebataste a tu hijo! —Saulo inhaló y exhaló antes de continuar—. ¡Mi tía Cosette no pudo ver por última vez a su nieto! ¡Y todo por tu puta culpa¡ ¡Agradécele a la deidad de tu preferencia que mi madre pudo convencer a mi padre de no darte tu merecido, porque de haberlo hecho tú ya estarías muerto! ¡Me oíste! ¡Muerto!

—¡¿Y quién te crees tú para venir a mi hogar, alejar a mi hijo de mí y más aparte amenazarme?!

—Un hombre que ama con locura a sus seres queridos, y que iría hasta el mismísimo infierno si eso evita que uno de los suyos sufra... y créeme, Adrien está sufriendo por la estupidez que tú mismo hiciste.

—Tranquilo, no te alteres... Adrien podría oír nuestros gritos —Sarah le susurró a su esposo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Gabriel Agreste de manera altanera a modo de provocación, pero gracias a su esposa Saulo había puesto los pies sobre la tierra.

—Si estuvieras dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros Emilie ya estuviera aquí, pero en tu maldita arrogancia decidiste hacer las cosas por ti mismo y cuando no pudiste, gracias a los héroes de París, decidiste aliarte con Avinatán y con Kingpin —Saulo hizo una pausa y observó al esposo de su prima—. Porque sí... ambos sabemos tu secreto, al igual que mi padre.

Decir que el modista de Hierro, Gabriel Agreste se había quedado sin habla era poco, pues el más que callado se había vuelto pálido, tanto que parecía un fantasma. El modista trato de negarlo pero notó los ojos plateados del primo de su esposa y él sabía que cuando los usaba no podía ocultarle nada, pues parecía que esos ojos penetraban en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Ya fue suficiente cariño, y que caso de que este idiota no esté dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros... estoy más que segura que toda la fuerza del orden público francés si lo hará.

—Cooperaré pero prométanme que Adrien estará bien —Gabriel Agreste suplicó a regañadientes, pues sabía que si decía que no todos su planes se irían al demonio. Además él ya sabía cómo haría pagar al estúpido capitán y la insolente teniente.

—Lo tomaré Agreste, pero cuando llegué el momento vendré por ti. Además estoy seguro de que Emilie estaría muy avergonzada de ti —Saulo observó de forma despectiva al modista—. Iremos por Adrien y por el momento te dejaremos en paz, pero no te duermas en tu laureles porque vendré por ti, lo juro por mi palabra ante Dios y ante ti.

Tras eso el matrimonio se dirigió hacia la habitación del joven modelo, dejando a Gabriel Agreste bastante contrariado pero con una idea potencialmente peligrosa en su cabeza.

_Volviendo a la actualidad_

—¿Entonces mi padre pensó que sería lo mejor para mí sí me quedaba con ustedes? —preguntó Adrien bastante contrariado.

—Claro, y está dispuesto a enmendar su error... creo que eso debió contribuir que habláramos sobre Emilie —Sarah mintió sintiendo el corazón pesado, pero pensó que aún no era el momento de que supiera la verdad.

—Eso es bueno. Mi padre suele ablandarse un poco cuando recuerda cosas que él vivió con ella, espero que vuelva a ser el mismo que era cuando estaba mi madre.

Saulo observó con tristeza a su sobrino, pues le dolía mentirle y tristemente creía que Gabriel Agreste no volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero no tuvo el valor necesario para comentarlo, pues había observado su expresión soñadora a través del retrovisor. Sarah notó eso y lo consoló hablándole al oído, recitando algunas palabras de aliento que ella sabía que funcionarían.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Salazar-Boissieu, Adrien observó con atención cada detalle, aunque no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pues ya había visitado el lugar siendo Chat Noir. Mientras Adrien seguía con lo suyo, Plagg salió flotando desde la camisa del joven modelo, observando con nostalgia el lugar.

Adrien siempre tuvo la duda de cómo fue que su kwami adquirió su obsesión con el camembert, el observó de reojo al kwami y pudo notar que este estaba observando el lugar con nostalgia.

—¿Conoces este lugar Plagg? —preguntó observando las fotos del lugar, hasta que se detuvo en una en la que estaban una joven rubia y de ojos verdes, vestida con ropa un tanto casual para la época en el que fue tomada, un hombre pelinegro y de ojos negros vestido como militar, y por ultimo estaba un joven pelinegro y de ojos de color café, vestido con una camisa blanca y un elegante pantalón negro en conjunto con unos tirantes. Las tres personas iban armadas; la joven llevaba un fusil Garand M1927, el joven llevaba un fusil MAS-36 y el que estaba vestido como militar llevaba un fusil Kar98k y en su espalda tenía una espada.

Adrien deparó en que Plagg también observaba la foto, más precisamente, observaba al joven que llevaba el MAS-36.

—¿Lo conoces Plagg?

—Él fue el que me presentó al amor de mi vida, él era el adicto al té de que te hablé —comentó el kwami de forma burlona pero que a su vez estaba cargado de nostalgia.

—¿Él fue tu anterior portador?

—Así es Adrien, él fue el anterior portador de Plagg... se llamaba Belmont d'Arc y fue mi mejor amigo —indico Annette mientras lo observaba con una cajita en sus manos, en la cual se encontraba el Miraculous del Dragón.


	47. La Mosquetera

**Capítulo 46: La Mosquetera**

* * *

—¡Annie, cuanto tiempo! —Plagg saludo a la mujer con bastante ánimo— ¿De casualidad no tendrás algo de Camembert?

Annette negó con la cabeza bastante divertida y no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia.

—Debí haber sabido que Belmont te hizo adicto a ese apestoso queso.

—¡Oye, el Camembert es algo sagrado!

—Lo mismo me decía él ¿lo sabías?

—Claro, al fin y al cabo, él era mi portador.

Adrien observó con una sonrisa la interacción de su kwami con su tía abuela, pues nunca se imaginó que tendrían una muy buena relación. Mientras seguía observando la interacción, también notó que su tía abuela tenía una cajita hexagonal en sus manos, lo cual le llamó bastante la atención.

—¡Oye rubio felino! ¡Annie quiere darte algo!

El llamado del kwami hizo que Adrien volviera en sí y le prestara algo de su atención. Tras comprender que el pequeño gato volador le había dicho, él dirigió su atención hacia su tía abuela. Annette sonrió tranquilizadoramente y abrió la cajita, provocando que el kwami del respectivo miraculous apareciera y observara con confusión el sitio, lo cual provocó la sorpresa de Adrien.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Longg —indicó Annette mientras observaba al kwami con una sonrisa, lo cual provocó que el kwami la reconociera.

—Annie.

Peter observaba con tranquilidad a su querida amiga mientras esta seguía observando con algo de recelo a Chloé. Para él la hija del alcalde realmente quería cambiar, se notaba realmente pero siempre había un tropiezo, aunque siempre se disculpaba -a pesar de que le costara bastante-. Marinette soltó un resoplido y se convenció a sí misma para dejar de estar acosando a Chloé.

—Realmente ha cambiado, pero no por completo —admitió algo derrotada.

—Lo mismo digo yo, por eso le doy el beneficio de la duda —le indicó Peter con una sonrisa.

—A veces quisiera tener el optimismo que tú tienes, Pete —Marinette admitió observando a su amigo.

—Pero tú eres más optimista que yo Mari —Peter admitió bastante animado—. Solo debes acostúmbrate a tratar con la "nueva Chloé" y ya verás cómo se hacen amigas en un santiamén.

—No creo poder hacerlo nunca —Marinette admitió derrotada.

Peter al ver la actitud de su amiga no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza y observarla divertido.

—Nunca digas nunca, es más, yo creo que terminarás siendo su mejor amiga.

Marinette no supo que responder y antes de que Peter pudiera decir algo una explosión hizo que el lugar se sacudiera, provocando que ambos chicos observaran hacia todos lados en una intento de averiguar qué había pasado. Peter observó cómo Chloé ayudó a una chica que había sido alcanzada por un escombro.

—¡Vete! ¡Este lugar no es seguro! —gritó la hija del alcalde con bastante determinación.

Marinette y Peter fueron por lados separados para que la primera pudiera transformarse y el segundo pudiera ponerse su traje.

_—Espero que todos estén bien_ —Marinette pensó mientras observaba a Tikki antes de transformarse.

—¡Tikki Motas! ¡Sí!

Spider-Man se columpiaba por el sitio para poder dimensionar los daños cuando una voz burlona le llamó la atención. Él se acercó con cautela solo para observar a una akumatizada, una akumatizada que le recordó bastante a Princesa Fragancia, más que nada por su actuar. Ladybug por su parte pudo divisar a su amigo dirigiéndose hacia una chica encapuchada, con vestimentas rojizas y su cara estaba totalmente cubierta con una máscara con patrones hexagonales en blanco y rojo con algunos puntos negros dentro de ellos.

Spider-Man le lanzó una telaraña hacia su rostro pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su telaraña fue disuelta por una especie de humo a presión, el cual provino de una especie de pistola, parecida a las pistolas de chispa del siglo XVIII.

—¡Demonios! ¡No esperaba a una villana derritetelarañas! —exclamó con sorpresa al verse desprovisto de su principal herramienta.

Ladybug al ver que su compañero tenía problemas, decidió lanzar su yo-yo y poner en práctica "el vuelo de la mariquita" pero con lo que no contó es que la villana cortó el hilo de su herramienta con un tajo de un sable briquet del siglo XIX con las pertinentes modificaciones debido a la akumatización, el cual portaba con la otra mano.

—_Maldición, también es ambidiestra _—pensó Ladybug internamente con bastante sorpresa.

Spider-Man se balanceó sobre ella, lanzando telarañas para distraerla en lo que a Ladybug se le ocurría algo para hacerle frente. La villana, quien se hizo llamar "La Mosquetera" se le ocurrió algo para poner en jaque a los dos héroes que combatían contra ella, y eso fue ir hacia lo más alto de la torre Eiffel y esperarlos pacientemente, ya que ahí no habría otra forma para que la emboscaran... y una vez que obtuviera su miraculous podría recuperar la custodia de su querido hermano menor Chris.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Ladybug en un intento para advertir a un despistado transeúnte.

—Nadie nos separara, Chris —comentó la Mosquetera cuando noqueó al muchacho y se lo echó al hombro.

_—¿Cómo podré ayudar a Ladybug?_ —pensó Chloé mientras observaba la situación.

Spider-Man observó como la hija del alcalde corrió hacia la villana, por lo que tuvo que ir a detenerla. Chloé observó con hostilidad al héroe arácnido, pues ella creía que Spider-Man no la entendía, no entendía que quería ser útil. Spider-Man mejor que nadie entendía lo que ella sentía en ese momento pero la situación era muy peligrosa para dejarla ahí.

—"Una akumatizada que se hace llamar 'la Mosquetera' ha secuestrado a un joven parisino mientras se dirigía a su hogar" —Kagami escuchó las noticias mientras se preparaba para acompañar a su madre, la cual no se encontraba ahí cuando llegó—. "Me informan que 'la Mosquetera' se dirige hacia la torre Eiffel, y que Ladybug y Spider-Man van en su persecución".

—¿Y Chat Noir? —pensó con algo de extrañeza.

Mientras seguía con sus pensamientos, escuchó cómo se abrió la ventana del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, por lo que se dispuso a ir hacia ahí para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Cuando ella estaba bastante cerca de la puerta, ésta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando a la vista a un desvergonzado Chat Noir, el cual tenía una cajita hexagonal en sus manos.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —ella inquirió mientras observaba fijamente al héroe gatuno— ¡¿No se supone que deberías estar apoyando a Ladybug y Spider-Man?!

—Déjame decirte que sí, y que a la vez no —Chat Noir le respondió de forma divertida mientras observaba la observaba.

Kagami lo observó de forma inquisitiva con el propósito de descubrir que era lo que se tenía entre manos. En cambio, Chat Noir la observó fijamente a los ojos y sonrió, sonrió porque sabía que no se equivocaba en entregarle el miraculous del Dragón. Ella alzó una ceja incrédula una vez que el héroe con temática de gato le entregó la cajita hexagonal.

—No sabía que te gustaba.

Chat Noir observó a la chica y se sonrojó para posteriormente sacudir su cabeza y sonreírle de forma abierta.

—No es eso, pero sería mucho pedir que abrieras el estuche.

Kagami pensó en preguntarle más cosas pero prefirió quedarse callada y hacer lo que él le había pedido. Una vez que lo hizo se sorprendió al ver como un haz de luz salió del estuche hasta posarse enfrente de ella, pero lo que más sorprendió fue el ver que, una vez desaparecido el haz de luz, un pequeño ser con algunos rasgos de dragón la estaba observando.

—Necesito que nos apoyes, pues como ya has visto la Mosquetera ha puesto en aprietos a mi lady y la arañita —Chat Noir le indicó con bastante confianza.

—Bien, ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —Kagami preguntó mientras asimilaba la situación.

—Primero te vas a poner el collar, luego vas a decir: Longg, trae la tormenta, lo cual va hacer que te transformes y adquieras alguna de mis habilidades, las cuales pueden ser viento, agua o rayo —Longg le indicó con algo de altivez para posteriormente señalar a Chat Noir—. Y una vez que lo hagas haz todo lo que te diga el gato que está allá.

—Está bien... ¡Longg, trae la tormenta!

Tras haber concluido la transformación, Chat Noir observó a su nueva compañera y sonrió de forma taimada.

—Bien Ryuko, ahora sígueme.

Y tras decir eso ambos héroes salieron de la residencia Tsurugi, para poder enfrentar a una villana que se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza.

Mientras tanto Ladybug y Spider-Man seguían combatiendo a la villana con todo lo que podían después de haberle dado alcance a la mitad de su travesía hacia la torre Eiffel, aunque ésta se las puso muy difícil, en especial por su modo tan agresivo de combatir. Spider-Man trató de pensar en una estrategia para poder acorralarla pero no contó con que ella aprovecharía ese momento de descuido para dispararle un proyectil ácido. Ladybug aulló de dolor cuando el proyectil le rozó la cintura tras haber empujado a su amigo para evitar que este saliera dañado. La mosquetera sonrió con malicia, como si les quisiera decir que no tenían oportunidad contra ella. Spider-Man le lanzó una telaraña en un intento de distraerla pero ella negó con la cabeza y neutralizó su ataque de un disparo y seguidamente apuntó contra él. La villana esbozó una sonrisa enfermiza y apuntó su arma contra su cara para ultimarlo en ese instante pero cuando apretó de nuevo el gatillo del arma solo se oyó el chasquido de metal contra metal, lo cual indicó que el arma se había atascado o se había quedado sin municiones.

Spider-Man actuó en ese instante aprovechando que la villana había sacado una bolsa y el taco del arma para recargar pero no contó con los reflejos aumentados que le había dado la akumatización.

—¡¿Por qué no lo entienden?! —la villana exclamó— ¡Solo quiero recuperar a mi hermano!

Ladybug empezó a girar su yo-yo para contraatacar y recuperar a Chris.

—¿Tu hermano? —ella le cuestionó mientras mantenía su posición de ataque.

—Chris es mi hermano menor, ¡Pero la maldita hija de perra de mi madre lo separó de mí después de acusar falsamente a mi padre de abuso sexual y a mí de drogadicta! pasé un par de años en prisión por posesión de droga, la cual ella plantó con ayuda de su amante —la villana explicó mientras blandía su sable.

—Lamento oír eso pero Hawk Moth se está aprovechando de ese dolor, ¡nosotros podemos ayudarte! —Ladybug indicó mientras extendía una mano hacia la Mosquetera.

La villana sonrió malignamente mientras le lanzaba una estocada a traición. Ladybug no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar pero Spider-Man le lanzó una telaraña y la atrajo hacia él, y una vez que estuvo en sus brazos ella le sonrió agradecida pero ese no era el momento para estar así con él por lo que se incorporó rápidamente y empezó a hacer girar su yo-yo con rapidez.

—¡¿Ahora qué vas a hacer villana maravilla?! —Spider-Man le increpó de forma burlona.

La Mosquetera solo sonrió mientras metía su mano derecha a un morral de cuero que iba en conjunto a su traje y sacó una pequeña granada de mecha, y procedió a lanzarla hacia la multitud que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Ladybug y Spider-Man se olvidaron de ella para tratar de salvar la mayor cantidad de gente que pudieran pero con lo que ellos no contaron fue que la bomba lanzó un destello que los dejó sin visión el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera huir.

—¿Alguna vez te planteaste en no provocar a tus adversarios Spidey? —Ladybug le preguntó a su compañero.

—Una que otra vez pero no lo puedo evitar Ladybug —Spider-Man le respondió mientras alzaba los hombros en un intento de restarle importancia, Ladybug quiso reprochárselo pero se repitió a ella misma que ese no era el momento.

Ladybug y Spider-Man continuaron hacia la torre Eiffel en caso de que la villana hubiera decidido ir hacia allá. Ladybug estaba muy enfocada en detener a La Mosquetera para poder ayudarla sin intervención de Hawk Moth. Por su parte Spider-Man trataba de pensar en una estrategia para acorralarla pero nada en concreto se le venía a la mente, o al menos así fue hasta que divisó a Chat Noir, quien se dirigía hacia ellos con algo de compañía. Una vez que el héroe gatuno llegó hasta ellos, aprovechó para presentarles a su compañera y les indicó sus habilidades. Spider-Man se llevó una mano hacia la barbilla y pensó detenidamente en un plan. Por su parte Ladybug les cuestionó sobre de donde había sacado el miraculous, por lo que Chat Noir decidió contarle con lujo de detalle de donde lo había conseguido y el motivo por el cual lo había obtenido. Ladybug no estuvo muy satisfecha por el relato de su compañero pero decidió dejarlo así para aprovechar la ayuda de la nueva heroína.

Una vez que Spider-Man logró formular una estrategia, procedió a contárselas y le dijo a Ryuko que una vez que tuviera a la mosquetera en frente aprovechara para distraerla con su espada para que Ladybug tratara de arrebatarle el objeto que tenía al akuma para que, posteriormente, Chat Noir lo destruyera con su cataclismo. Ryuko asintió de acuerdo con el plan, por lo que todos ellos prosiguieron su camino.

—¡Santa Madre del Cataclismo! —exclamó Chat Noir bastante sorprendido por ver el estado de la torre Eiffel.

—Parece como si ella hubiera puesto una toalla gigante sobre ella —Spider-Man lo secundó con un tono algo relajado.

Ryuko se guardó para sí misma su opinión, al igual que Ladybug.

—No tengo ni idea como lo hizo, y creo que tampoco quiero descubrirlo —Chat indicó asqueado al ver una sustancia viscosa que salía de lo que sea que estuviera cubriendo a uno de los monumentos más representativos de la ciudad.

—Yo opino lo mismo compañero —Spider-Man lo secundó mientras tragaba duro.

—Dejémonos de juegos. Ahora es el momento de terminar esto —Ladybug indicó con seriedad mientras giraba su yo-yo con rapidez.

Ryuko desenvainó su espada y la utilizó para abrir una brecha para permitirles el ingreso hacia el interior. Spider-Man, Chat Noir y Ladybug ingresaron rápidamente y acto seguido llegaron hasta la parte más alta, en donde estaba Chris en un estado no conveniente. Spider-Man iba se acercó para recogerlo y echárselo al hombro pero su sentido arácnido le empezó a molestar, por lo que se apartó, evitando que el sable de la villana lo clavara al suelo.

—Vaya que tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga, arañita.

—Más de lo que imaginas, soldadita de plomo.

—¡Ya verás! —espetó la villana antes de dirigirse hacia él, pero Ryuko utilizó el Dragón de Viento para desplazarse rápidamente hacia ella para entablar un duelo.

Ladybug le asintió a Spider-Man para darle a entender que debía proceder con el plan. Rápidamente Chat Noir empezó a darle apoyo Ryuko para evitar que la mosquetera se diera cuenta de lo que planeaban. Spider-Man empezó a observar el combate y observó fijamente la pistola de chispa que la villana había usado anteriormente.

Sin que la villana se diera cuenta, Spider-Man lanzó un par de señuelos cerca de ella (los cuales tenían el objetivo de hacerla caer) mientras Ryuko le lanzaba una estocada. El héroe arácnido aprovechó esa oportunidad para rodearla de telarañas y arrastrarla hacia los señuelos pero la reacción violenta de la Mosquetera lo tomó por sorpresa. La Mosquetera tenía la intención de golpear a Ryuko con la molesta araña, pero la nueva heroína se apartó y después atacó con más fuerza. Consiguiendo arrebatarle el sable y dejándole solo con la pistola de chispa.

—¡Ahora Ladybug! —exclamó el héroe arácnido mientras le lanzaba a la villana una telaraña a los ojos.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo y le logró arrebatar la pistola en un movimiento idéntico a los que Annette había usado para desarmar a varios soldados alemanes en el pasado. Una vez que ella tuvo la pistola en sus manos, observó rápidamente a Chat Noir y le asintió dándole a entender que era su turno. Chat Noir activo su cataclismo y atrapó el arma para posteriormente volverla cenizas, lo cual provocó que el akuma saliera volando rápidamente pero Ladybug no se quedó con las manos cruzadas.

—¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad! —la heroína exclamó mientras empezaba a girar su yo-yo para después atrapar al Akuma. Una vez que purificó al akuma lo soltó, no sin antes despedirse de él.

Tras perder al akuma, la Mosquetera se transformó en una chica pelinegra, de ojos cafés increíblemente vivos, de tez ligeramente morena y nariz fina. La cual vestía de forma casual con pantalón ajustado de color amarillo, el cual hacía juego con una blusa negra y unas zapatillas del mismo color de la blusa. Una vez recuperó la conciencia no preguntó lo que estaba haciendo ahí, si no que fue directamente hacia su querido hermano menor.

—¡Ladybug Milagrosa! —Ladybug exclamó mientras lanzaba su yo-yo hacia el cielo, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Unos instantes después Ladybug, Spider-Man y Chat Noir invitaron a Ryuko a unirse a la celebración. Tras festejar Ladybug fue a transformarse y recobrar energías para después apoyar a Luna con su asunto, como originalmente se lo había propuesto cuando ésta estaba akumatizada, Spider-Man se propuso acompañarla (aunque en un principio ella se negó pero el héroe arácnido la terminó convenciendo). Chat Noir apretó su puño con bastante fuerza. Él estaba celoso por la confianza que ellos dos tenían, y también por su relación, pues sabía muy bien que la arañita se había acercado mucho a su Lady, mucho más de lo que él había podido en todo el tiempo en que él la había conocido. Ryuko notó la tensión que el héroe gatuno tenía y eso la estaba preocupando, pues se estaba exponiendo a un ataque de Hawk Moth. Ella le tomó el hombro y le indicó que la siguiera. Chat Noir sacudió su cabeza y la siguió preguntándose qué era lo que tenía en mente.

Mientras tanto en una parte elevada, Kingpin observaba lo ocurrido a través de unos binoculares y lo que había visto había hecho que tuviera una sonrisa perversa en su boca. Él estaba contento hacia qué rumbo iban tomando los acontecimientos. Dudaba de su compañero pero no podía negar que él era un excelente estratega y que su plan iba viento en popa.

—Tan solo unos días más... y cuando llegué, yo me encargaré que París arda como Henacipla cuando Alfonso I desterró a su hermano mayor y convocó a una era de terror en 1815 —Avinatán susurró con suficiencia mientras observaba a Kingpin con una imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa.


End file.
